


Begin Again

by BePassionate24



Series: One and Only [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 230,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So, after a whole week of horrible writers block. I'm finally back to writing. I will be working on my other stories as well and updating them too. But, I just wanted to start this new story/ Sequel to "One and Only".**

**Since, I left you all with such a surprising cliff hanger at the end of "One and Only." Hopefully this will make up for it! :) I will be adding a few new characters into this story and it will focus around everyone from the previous story as well. Not just Stefan and Elena. But, it is a Stelena fanfiction for the most part.**

**Also, If you haven't read "One and Only". I suggest that you do so first before reading this sequel. Because, you probably will be confused if you don't, since I will be referring back to events from that storyline. ;) So, without further delay. Please let me know what you all think and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries. I just use the character for my own entertainment!**

* * *

**Prologue- Begin Again-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Her words ring through my ears like an electric shock wave and as she stands next to me, all I can hear is what she spoke to me earlier.  _"Hello, Elena. It's been a long time. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see my daughter."_

Just in the neighborhood? My mind screams as my head feels like it's spinning and suddenly I get this protectiveness that kick's in and all I want to do is protect my unborn baby from her, from her darkened brown eyes that feel like they're about to make my whole world come crashing down with just once glance and her words that cut through me like a sharp blade from a knife.

"You look so beautiful." My mother coos, leaning into me as I step back and cross my arms over my chest, my legs shaking a bit when I look past my mother and back to Stefan whose still standing near the door, just about to open his mouth to speak.

"Look, Miranda. Whatever it may be that you're here for. Clearly, Elena and I don't want you here. So, it's better if you just go." He states in a firm tone, clearing his throat and watching as she pivots on her heels.

I watch from a distance, my arms wrapped around my waistline, my hands gently stroking my stomach and my mind screaming for her to just disappear again. To not cause any more hostility and just leave us both the hell alone. Yet, knowing how manipulative my mother is, she won't go without leaving a wake of destruction in her path or some sort of tainted peace offering.

"Hm...You know, it's funny because I wonder if Elena told you the same thing. That she didn't want you around Sam and Olivia when you just randomly came back into their lives. So, Stefan tell me. What do my grandchildren think of the father that just abandoned them and then came back to make up for it?" She hisses out, leaning into Stefan, placing her hand on his chest as she pushes away from him with a smirk on her face and winks at me.

"I'm not leaving until I see my grand kids." She says, brushing past me and walking straight into our living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Miranda, Sam and Olivia are actually at school right now and I really don't want you here when they come home. So, I suggest that you do what you're good at and leave. You know, it shouldn't be that hard since you've been doing it since Jeremy and I were kids." I spit out in an agitated tone.

I'm exhausted and really can't deal with any stress since the doctor had told me that it's not good for the baby. Yet, somehow I've gotten this boost of energy, anger even. When I saw her face staring back at me, her eyes glistening with that sickening look of her wanting something more than to just see her grandkids or me for that matter.

"The last time you saw them, my kids were babies. They don't know you and as far as my husband and I are concerned. Sam and Olivia don't need to know you!" I shout out, tears in my eyes when I turn away with shaking hands and hear as she makes a clicking noise with the roof of her mouth using her tongue.

"Oh, don't be so harsh. I'm sure that they would love to get to know me. You know, Elena. You should really calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby, you could go into an early labor." My mother says in a snarky tone, a smile tugging at her lips when she runs her hands through her hair and I jump a bit as I feel Stefan's hands on my shoulders, his lips against the top of my head when he kisses my hair and bends down to whisper into my ear. "Elena, I'll handle this. Sweetie, it's okay. Just go into the kitchen and sit down. Everything will be just fine." He tells me, turning me around in his arms and instantly breaking the strong gaze I have upon my mother who's lifted her legs onto the coffee table and is looking at a photo album that was sitting on the table beside her.

I nod, not saying a word as I close my eyes and lock them upon Stefan's gentle and smiling face. "It's okay. I'll handle her." He tells me in a reassuring tone, guiding me gently towards our kitchen and pulling out a chair for me to sit down in.

My staring dissolves from looking far too long at the back of Miranda's head to my husband's gently and loving green eyes. "Listen to me, you sit here and I'll have her out of this house in no time. But, is this really what you want, Elena?" He asks me, searching my eyes for any doubts at all.

I lock my tired gaze on him, biting down on my lower lip when I wrap my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go as I feel his hands on my back, making small circles against the purple long sleeve shirt that I'm wearing.

"Yes. I want her gone, Stefan. Miranda has no place in my life anymore or in our families. Not after everything she did to ruin our lives and my childhood. She'd hurt me all over again, given the chance and she would eventually disappoint our children. Just like she did her own." I tell him in a firm tone. The memories of my mother flashing in front of my face and all the times that she had hurt me so endlessly all come to a boiling point when I nearly beg him. "Please, Stefan. I want her to just leave us alone."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Stay here. I'll handle this." I tell her, watching as Elena slowly lowers herself into one of dining room chairs and I bend down to kiss her forehead. "Everything will be just fine. I promise." I comment before straightening out myself and making my way back into our living room.

She's still got her nose buried inside of one of our family photo albums, licking her thumbs as she separates the page with her fingers and sighs out loud when she says "I missed so much of their lives when they were babies. I'm sure you feel the same way. I mean, being dead and all for five years. It must have been a real shock to readjust with your kids. I'm sure Sam and Olivia probably resented you. Maybe they still do." Miranda comments, narrowing her eyes on me and glaring at me as I feel my body tense at her words.

Resentment from my own kids. I've been dealing with it a lot lately. These past few months, after Elena had finally told them about Matt and the fact that he was never coming back into their lives. Sam and Olivia blamed me for it, some days they still do. But, we're working on it. It's part of our therapy as a family. Carol Lockwood had said that it takes time, that even though the kids are getting a bit older and are able to understand things better. It'll still take time to deal with everything.

"What's going on with my children and I is none of your business, Miranda. Now, let me make myself perfectly clear. My wife is 9 months pregnant. She could give birth any day now and she really doesn't need you here, she doesn't need the extra stress or bullshit that you bring along with you. To be quite frank, Elena never needed you to begin with. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself without you!" I spit out, watching as Miranda blinks at me a few times, her mouth gaped open from the surprise of my words as I walk over to where she's sitting and lean into her a bit, my face dead locked onto her stunned expression.

"Get the hell out of my house and make sure that you don't come back. Because, if I see you anywhere near my wife or my children. I swear to god that you will regret ever coming back here for whatever it is that you want!" I hiss out, hearing as she exhales a breath and smirks at me, her hand just inches away from my chest as she places it in between my rib cage and smiles a devious grin.

"Have you ever thought about going to anger management classes? You seem really tense..Maybe you could use a release." Miranda says in a suggestive tone, watching as I back away from her and shake my head. I'm blown away by the fact that she just hit on me. A married man..Her so called 'Son in law!'

"Listen to me. You have five seconds to get the hell out of my house before I throw you out! Do I make myself clear?" I ask her, watching as she grins and winks at me. Placing the white colored photo album down on to our coffee table before getting up and expanding out her chest a bit in a suggestive way, leaning towards me when she whispers "I was just kidding. But, you do really look like you would be a good time."

I watch carefully as she brushes past me with a smile and then suddenly I jump when I see Elena standing near the couch, a disgusted look on her face. Her hands firmly placed on her belly as she gazes over to Miranda and says in a stern tone. "It's one thing thinking that the guy you married hit on me when I was a teenager. But, to hit on my husband in front of my eyes. That's disgraceful! Get out of my house, now! Get out because I can't stand to see the sight of you. Leave, before I call the police. I'm sure they'd love to dig up your record...Child endangerment and abandonment ring any bells? I specifically remember those words being thrown around when they took Jeremy and I away the from the house the first time. After dad died. I'm sure harassment would look really nice added to that list." Elena comments, taking a step towards Miranda and opening the door for her as she grabs her coat from the couch.

"Elena, I'm not here to cause trouble. Look, I'm just very forward and I was just kidding around with Stefan here. But, I really want to start over with you. Please, here's the number to my hotel room where I'll be staying for a while. Call me so that we can talk." Miranda says, suddenly in a serious tone as I watch from a distance when Elena takes the piece of paper from her hands and nods, swiftly shutting the door behind her mother and not even caring enough to give her a proper good bye.

We both wait a few minutes before either of us speaks, standing just inches apart from one another and staring down at our feet. The silence and shock of everything that just happened in the last half hour is starting to finally sink in and when Elena speaks, I can hear the anger in her voice, solely directed towards her mother.

"The nerve of that woman to just show up like this and act like she really wants to get to know me! My mother didn't give a damn about me when I was a kid, even when I moved out and started living on my own life. Why would she care about me now? When I'm finally happy, when you and I are finally in a good place and the kids are all good and the baby is on its way. And-" I hear as Elena says, my eyes locked on my wedding band that I've been spinning around my finger as she's ranted about how much this unexpected visit from her mother has shaken up her whole world.

"I just..I-" Elena begins to mumble and then suddenly stops. I find myself stopping too. The nervous spinning of my band as look up at her. I see this terrified look on her face, pain in her eyes when she leans against the closed front door and lets out a staggered breath.

"Elena? Honey. What's wrong?" I ask her, taking a step closer towards her. Noticing her eyes glazed over with tears, distress evident on her face as she instantly lets out a shrilling ear piercing cry and screams out in agonizing pain, holding onto her stomach and tightening her legs closed as she slides down against the door and shouts out. "I think my water just broke. Our baby's coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Drama..Drama..Drama and a new baby for Stefan and Elena. Also, anyone dislike Miranda yet? ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**There is a flashback in this chapter & I hope it explains things that I was trying to write out on the issue between Stefan, Olivia and Sam. Since a few of you commented on it. Also, that won't really be a focus in this story in the long run of it. Miranda & two new characters will be and how everyone else is adjusting to changes in their lives and the people around them. :)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading & Please let me know what you all think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Begin Again-**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"So, when did it all start. The feeling you have that your own kids hate you. I mean, you do realize that they're only 6 years old?" She asked me, her finger tips tapping away at the white sheet of legal paper in front of her, her eyes narrowed at my face._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Carol. But, here's the thing. My kids were perfectly fine with me before Elena and I told them about Matt and then suddenly things came crashing down." I told her, watching as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ears and exhaled._

_"So, how did it happen? When did everything 'come crashing down' as you say." She asked me, jotting down a few more notes and scratching the top of her head, staying quiet for a moment._

_"Sam and I were cleaning out a few old boxes from when we moved into the new house and he came across a few photos of him and Matt, with Olivia too and then he asked me. "Why doesn't Matt come over anymore since I came back..." My voice trailed off, exhaling at the thought of confusion in my son's green eyes._

_"And? What was the response from you?" Carol asked, locking her eyes on me and extending out her hand towards her desk, grabbing the glass of water from it and taking a long drawn out sip of the liquid as she watched me struggle for the right words._

_"I went downstairs with him. Called Elena and Olivia to come into the living room and we talked about it. We explained that Matt wasn't a good guy and that he hurt their mommy a lot in the past. And, then the whole room went silent. It was like a pin dropped when Olivia suddenly shouted "Ever since you came back, Daddy. Matt doesn't see us anymore and I don't like it, I miss him!"_

_"Hm. So, this all happened because your son found a few pictures of him with Matt as a baby? Stefan..you're their father. Matt never was. I mean, he abused Elena, he was in a plot to kill you and he-" She begins to say, suddenly stopping as I scoff at her words._

_"Sam found the original adoption papers that Matt had signed before I ever came back into their lives. He found them with the pictures and he asked me about it! Okay. My son, asked me why his name and his sisters were on this piece of paper and what it meant! And me wanting to be honest with him. I said that once upon a time, Matt wanted to be their dad." I tell her in an irritated tone, digging my nails into the arm rest handles as I looked up at her._

_"But, I thought that when you and Elena told your children about you being their 'forever daddy.' that they were ecstatic about it. I thought things were going really well." Carol tried to clarify as I shake my head and laugh a bit. Things were going perfect up until Sam and I went to go look for something and ended up coming across those pictures and that damn piece of paper that had Matt Donovan's signature and the words "Adoption" in bold letters written on the top it and me having to explain why my son's name and his sister's were on it._

_"Everything was fine until Sam asked me what adoption meant. And when we explained it. My kids looked at me like their lives would have been better with Matt as their dad. You know how that made me feel, after months of finally feeling like a father to them. I get hit in the face with this dead man's request of wanting my kids as his own! Now, I feel like I have to always prove to them that their better off with me. I feel like I'm trying to fucking match up with a dead man to win my kids over all over again! Their my kids, Carol. They are my children and I would die for them. I love them so much. But, this is just ridiculous and I hate the fact that Matt Donovan, the man, along with Klaus and Katherine who tried to ruin my life is still being mentioned in my household! I thought we were done with this!" I commented, leaning back in my chair and hearing as Carol let out a loud sigh._

_"Stefan. Things take time and adjustments will happen. Your kids are going through stages of trying to make sense of it all. Why Matt's not coming back or going to ever see them again. I understand that you feel like they are blaming you for Matt not being around anymore. But, really. I bet you that they don't blame you at all. I think that you also need to remember that even though as much as both you and Elena may hate it. Sam and Olivia looked up to Matt for five years while you were away, Matt Donovan was all they knew as a dad. So, I personally think that your kids are grieving for Matt. I know it sounds bizarre. But, it is possible." She stated with a firm tone, watching as I shook my head and locked my eyes on her._

_"Mrs. Lockwood. Ha. Doctor Lockwood. My wife, grieved for Matt. She was pissed off because of everything that he did to her and she blamed herself for it all. I don't want my own kids, who are 6 years old to blame themselves or me for that son of a bitch dying or not being around anymore! I don't want my kids to be in therapy for the rest of their lives because they have issues with a man that could have been their dad at one point. I just want all of us to be okay. Carol, I can't handle having my kids hate me for something I had no control over. I came back for them. Because, I'm their father! I'm the one who was supposed to be raising them since they were babies, I'm the one who lost time with them. Who didn't hear them say their first words or take their first steps because Matt was in my place! I should be cut some slack for trying to make things right and fix the damage that he did to my family!" I spat out in an angered tone, quietly remembering watching Elena self destruct in front of my eyes. Her sobs and wailing cries filling my ears, sending a shiver down my spine._

_"Look, I don't want to place blame on you or Elena for anything that happened. I know it's been a rough year for all of you and that you and Elena are finally in a good place. But, changes like this one, adjusting to a new man in their mom's life. Do trickle down to small children and it makes it hard for them to understand. Your kids may have been fine with it at first. But, triggers like finding the pictures of Matt or seeing the adoption papers and having to explain that issue. They will affect your kids and there is no doubt in my mind that over time. Sam and Olivia will come to understand and that you'll all move on from it. Yet, you're only human Stefan and you as a father are trying your best. Yeah, your kids may not like you some days. But, it's part of parenting and deep down you have to know that even if they're mad at you. They'll still always love you. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. One day, your kids will understand and when that day comes, they'll realize that everything happens for a reason and that you... coming back into their lives and being their real dad is the best choice that you could have made and it was way better than allowing Matt to take on that role. So, my advice is go home and give it time. Answer any questions they may have and if they ever get mad at you. Work it out with them on their level. But, don't feel like they hate you. Because, they don't. Trust me."Carol commented, writing down a few more notes before turning to look up at the clock and with a smile on her face as she spoke._

_"Next week, we'll talk about the new job and the baby on the way. Also, tell your wife to come in. I'd like to speak with her regarding some things." Carol told me, leaning back into her chair and watching as I nodded, clearing my throat._

_"I will. And, Carol. Thank you. I'm going to work on it. I mean, those kids mean the world to me and I'm not going to allow Matt Donovan to rule our lives anymore. He got what he deserved. But, I'm not going to bash the guy completely either. Because, you're right. As much as I hate it. Matt was a good guy at one point before hate and jealousy reared its ugly head." I told her, getting up from my chair and looking down at my wedding band as I exhaled deeply at the thought of Matt actually genuinely caring for my family when I couldn't, all those years ago._

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

**_Get to the hospital NOW! Jeremy, Elena's having the baby!_ **

That's all it says. The text message sent from Caroline to me as I roll over and groan. I've barely slept any in the last 24 hours and to be honest, all I want to do is sleep some more. But, the tone of the text is worrisome and my first thought is something's wrong with my sister and the baby.

"What's going on?" Anna asks, rolling into me as she smiles and pulls the covers over her head.

"I know it's the late morning and we're both playing hooky. But, I thought we said no distractions." She says, a smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as I watch her pull the sheets from our bed over the top of her head.

"Anna. It's Elena. She's in the hospital." I tell her in a serious tone, swinging my legs over the bed and hearing as she gasps.

"What? But, I thought she wasn't supposed to have the baby for another two weeks! It's a little early. Isn't it?" She asks, placing her hand on my shoulder and hearing as I exhale, trying to get my attention again when she says " Jer. Talk to me. Isn't it a little early for her to be going into labor?"

"I don't know. Last I heard, she had a check up and the doctor told her that she should be on schedule to be induced in about two weeks. But, something's wrong. Something's off and yeah, before you even have to ask. I'm worried about it." I comment, placing my hand on top of Anna's that's still on my shoulder as I inhale through gritted teeth and turn to her as she says "Well, let's go then. Your sister needs support and so, come on. Let's go see her!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

Pacing. That's what I'm seeing as I sink further down into the chair and watch my brother run his fingers through his hair.

"Did you call Caroline and Bonnie. Tell them to get Sam and Olivia from school and take them to your house?" He asks, stopping for a brief moment and looking over at me, his eyes filled with worry. His facial expression telling me that something else is bothering him entirely and yet, in the last four hours that we've been here. Stefan hasn't even told me what's going on!

"Yeah. She said that she's going to take them out to lunch or whatever and then go back home and just wait for us to call her with an update on Elena. Stefan, everything's going to be fine. The baby is full term. Nothing's going to happen." I reassure him, watching as my brother rubs his face with his hands in frustration and sighs.

"Yeah. everyone seems to be saying that. I just worry about her so much. I mean, she's been through a lot Damon and if something were to happen to her, to them..I-" Stefan starts to say as we both look up when we hear a young man's voice. He's wearing blue scrubs, a mask on his face and a blue hair band that covers his dark hair as he walks over to us and says "Mr. Salvatore. I'm here to update you on your wife and your baby. Congratulations, Mr. Salvatore. It's a boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this update cleared up a few things. :) If not, you can always send me a message and I can answer your questions into what I was trying to write.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.2! Please don't forget to follow/ favorite this story if you like it. Also, this story will also have a few flashbacks throughout it...which will all be in italics. :)**

**Enjoy & follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- Begin Again-**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Olivia, you can't be mad at your dad forever." I comment, watching as she crinkles her nose. A sigh escaping her lips like she's an old woman, she's like full of wisdom and has lived 1,000 years already. But, in reality we all know she's only 6.

"Well, daddy lied to me." She says, hoping off one of the barstools in our kitchen and turning to look up at me, her brown eyes full of hurt.

"Honey. Livia'. You know that your daddy loves you. Right?" I ask her, watching as she nods, placing her hands on her hips. Just like her mother does when she's contemplating something to say back. But, nothing comes out of her mouth.

"Olivia Marie Salvatore. You are in a lot of trouble, young lady!" Caroline shouts suddenly, storming into the kitchen as she brushes past me, anger in her eyes. A cream colored shirt in her hands, covered in what looks like a dark orange color, stains seeping into the fabric.

"Uh oh. I...I gotta go. Aunt Caroline sounds really mad..Good luck with that one." Olivia says with a wink, running out the door and into our backyard. I watch as Caroline looks up at me, looking around the room in confusion when she says "Why didn't you stop her!"

"Caroline. Calm down...What happened?" I ask her, placing my hand onto her arm as I feel my wife tense under my grip.

"That little...that little..." She stammers out, eyes darting from me and her hand pointing out to our patio where Olivia had disappeared off too. Most likely going outside to sit with her brother, Bonnie and baby Zach.

"That little girl that's your niece. What did she do?" I ask her, watching as Caroline rolls her eyes and holds up the shirt in her hands, stretching it out some so that I can clearly see the damage. A orange liquid blotched over the perfectly white fabric, a few buttons ripped off and what looks like teeth marks, ripping off some of the hem.

"That looks like it was-" I begin to say, listening as Caroline groans and runs her hands through her hair.

"They used my really expensive shirt that I was going to wear for a really special event in a few days to give the damn dog a bath! Who even told them Charlie needed a bath? Tyler..This shirt is from Neiman and Marcus! It was around $235 dollars!" Caroline cries out. Her eyes locked on my face when I cover my mouth with my hands and try desperately to muffle my laugh. But, still fail at it miserably.

"You think this is funny?! I was going to wear this shirt when we go to the fertility clinic to see if we can try to make a baby, again! Damn it, Tyler. I'm having a fashion crisis and you're laughing at me. This isn't funny!" She shouts, dropping the shirt to the ground when she lifts her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Yeah it is, actually. Because, I was the one who told the kids to give the dog a bath in our tub. I also told them to grab whatever they could find in the bathroom to dry him off with. I thought they would get a towel. But, they obviously didn't. Hah. Honey, I'm sorry." I say, watching as Caroline's angered expression grows and she snarls out. "You are so, going to pay for this!"

"Well, let's hope it's a good sort of pay back." I reply back with a wink, hearing a bit of sarcasm leak out of her mouth when she says "Oh, it will be. But, not in the way you think!"

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I watch as he sleeps, drool coming from my son's mouth as Sammy hovers over him and looks over at me.

"Why do baby's look so funny when they sleep? Zach's drooling, auntie Bonnie." He says. Confusion growing in his eyes as he watches me slowly push the baby play swing that Zach's sleeping in.

"You looked just as silly when you were a baby." I comment, watching as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "No. I wasn't. Ask my mom. She said I was handsome, just like I know the new baby's going to be. But, he maybe just as funny looking as Zach." He says, confidence in his tone as I hear Tyler open the sliding door a little more and laugh.

"Your dad and I know for a fact that you looked silly. You used to drool on your dad's shoulder all the time. He would come into the fire station with a rag still attached to his shoulder, because you would sleep on him a lot." Tyler says as he ruffles the top of Sam's head and walks over to sit down next to me on the steps.

"Sammy, can you please go find your sister? Auntie Caroline needs to talk to her." Tyler tells him, watching as he grins at us and turns to leave. But, stops short when he suddenly says "Auntie Caroline is mad..isn't she?"

"Um..Yeah. She's not happy, buddy. But, it's not your fault. She just wants you and Olivia to go wash up before we go to the hospital to see your mom." I tell him, watching as he smiles again and jumps off the patio steps. Landing on his knees as he gets up and laughs. "I'm okay. Oliviaaa! Where are you? Auntie Caroline is really mad at you. Come out, come out wherever you are!" He shouts, scanning the lawn as he turns towards the garden bed full of flowers and runs towards it at full speed.

"Sammy. Walk. Don't run!" I shout at him, watching as he turns and slows down, rubbing his hands together with a smirk when he once again shouts "Olivia...I promise, when you end up in time out that I'll make sure to keep you company, while I eat ice cream!"

"They are the cutest." I comment, hearing as Tyler lets out a sigh and bends forward, tickling Zach's stomach.

"Yeah, they really are. So, how are things going with Zach and Damon?" Tyler asks, this saddened expression on his face when he places his hands back into his lap and looks over at me.

"Things are great! Damon loves him so much. Tyler..." My voice trails off, watching as he breaks his gaze away from me and looks up at Sam dragging his sister by the hand back towards the house.

"I know, Bonnie. You don't need to say it. I already know...When the time comes, Caroline and I will have kids too. I just..It's been hard. It's almost as if Caroline's obsessed with trying to make it happen too quickly. But, we all know that nothing will work when it's forced." He states, shaking his head. "Um..Will you excuse me? I need to go tell Sammy to not carry his little sister back in to the house like a little cave man." Tyler says, abruptly ending our conversation as he gets up from the patio steps and walks over to Sam and Olivia, bending down at his level and speaking in a soft tone. Making me think automatically think that they'd both be amazing parents. Yet, I also know how much Tyler's right. Poor Caroline has nearly become obsessed with wanting a baby that her and Tyler have spent tons of money on alternatives for her just to get pregnant and know, he's been working his ass off so that they don't end up broke.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"How is she?" I hear my strangled voice escape past my lips as I watch the doctor place his hand onto my shoulder, smiling a wide grin.

"She did great. So, did your son. I'm sorry that we had to rush her back and couldn't get you back there. But, do you want to see them?" He asks me, taking his hand away as I pivot on my heels and wave over to Damon, watching as my brother gets up and instantly repeats the same question that I had just asked the doctor a minute ago.

"She's okay, Damon. Look, go ahead and call Caroline and everyone else. Tell them what hospital we're at and tell them to meet you in the waiting area. I'll be out in a little while." I tell him, watching as my brother nods and smiles.

"Okay. Hey, uh. Stefan. Congratulations!" Damon says, pulling me towards him into a tight hug.

"Thanks. Um..Damon. If anyone by the name of Miranda Gilbert comes to try and see me or Elena. Please don't let her anywhere near-" I begin to say, watching as Damon laughs and gives me a confused look.

"Elena's mother? What the hell would she want...She's in town? Why the hell didn't you tell me, Stefan!" Damon says, his eyes narrowing on my face as I avoid his gaze and look down at my feet, shuffling them a bit before I speak.

"I'm sorry. She came back early this morning and all hell suddenly broke loose. She pissed me off and then we all ended up here. So. yeah, she's back and until I found out why. I don't want that damn woman anywhere near my family. She's a snake, Damon." I comment, hearing as Damon laughs and looks past me, his face instantly going pale when we both hear a familiar woman's voice.

"A snake? Hmm..I've been called way worse. But, I'll take it. Snakes are-" She states, rolling her eyes at me and Damon when she approaches us with a grin on her face.

"Evil, sneaky, nasty, manic, irritating, manipulative, greedy, selfish, abusive. Come on, Miranda. I could go on forever describing people like you. So, tell me when to stop. Or better yet, I'll keep going until I've hit a nerve." Damon says in a snarky tone, taking a step in front of me as he turns and tells me to go.

"I'll handle this until Caroline or anyone else see's you here. So, where was I? Oh yeah, thoughtless, cold blooded, domineering and-" I hear Damon start to say as I turn back for a brief second when I hear Miranda laugh as she locks her eyes on Damon and says in a loud tone. "That's not very nice to say about your brother's mother in law. Where's your respect, Damon?"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Ha. Respect? Oh, honey. I don't have any for people who abandon their children." I tell her, watching as she brushes past me with a smile and shrugs her shoulders back.

"Whatever my daughter told the both of you boys is probably some sort of joke. I didn't abandon them...Elena and I had tried to work things out numerous times. Yet, she always choose to make things difficult until she moved in with your brother of all people. I used to be a fan of him. Until, he nearly got killed and then became this poster child for missing people..Ha, come to think of it..I was kind of glad he was dead. I thought I'd get my little girl back." She states, making my whole body cringe.

"You think that my brother had a choice? He didn't just decide to pick up and leave his family. He never wanted to be away from Elena or his kids! That's the one thing I hate about you idiots that don't seem to understand that Stefan loves his family. He loves your daughter, Miranda. He fought his way back to her weather you like it or not. They fought their way back to each other. If my brother didn't give a damn about her, he would have never come back. But, he does. He loves Elena and he loves Sam and Olivia. It tears him apart every day knowing that he lost so much time with them..with all of us. But, he's working on it, he's doing everything he came to make up for lost time." I explain to her in a defensive tone, watching as she tilts her head to the side and shrugs.

"Well, if my daughter loved him. What's all this talk I've been hearing that she was so torn up about Matt? I mean, she was going to marry him before Stefan even came back. So, what happened? Stefan showed up and they slept together or something..." She notes, watching as I lock my eyes on her. Physically having to force myself to not push her hard against the wall behind us. I'm pissed off, irate at her words on how careless and idiotic she's making my brother sound.

"Matt was an asshole and he deserved everything he got! Of course you would have liked him. You're just as manipulative and two faced as he was, not to mention evil! Now, don't make me call security to escort you the hell out of the hospital. Because, I swear that I will. You don't need to be here, Miranda. No one wants you-" I start to say, my words fading when I turn around and see their excited and eager faces. Sam's wearing an overly large baseball cap and Olivia's got on a beautiful pink and white dress as they walk towards us, holding onto Tyler's hands when I hear them shout out "Uncle Damon!" and suddenly my stomach tightens when I look up to see the glistening in Miranda's eyes when she brushes past me and says "Well, I'd disagree about no one wanting me here. They look quite happy to see me."

I watch as she brushes past me and smiles at Sam and Olivia, a huge wide fake grin on her face when she says "Oh my god. You two have gotten so big! Are you two really my grand babies? My little Sammy and Livia . I'm your grandma, Miranda."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_"If you leave this house with him..I swear that you should never come back!" She shouted at me, watching as I leaned against his truck, tears streaming down my face as my hands found the handle to pull the passenger door open._

_"That's fine with me! At least with him, I know that I'm safe and taken care of. Stefan will always take care of me. He loves me." I commented, pivoting on my heels and feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when she got up from her seat on the porch and made her way towards me, nearly slamming my body into Stefan's truck as she hissed out. "He loves you, huh? Oh honey! Don't be so naive. Once you end up having a few kids to appease his needs. He won't give a damn about you anymore. You'll end up like me..regretting the day you met him and the day you had his bastard children, praying for an escape from the life you lead!"_

_"I will never be you! The difference between you and I..Mother. Is that you brought most of this upon yourself. I'm choosing to be with Stefan. I will always choose him and I really don't give a damn what you think about it. Meeting him was the best day of my life and when we have kids, I'm going to make sure that they never know what a horrible person they have as a grandmother. How dare you talk about the man that I love like that!" I shouted at her, taking a step towards her face, feeling as the warmth of her breath hit mine. Her icy words sending shards of what felt like glass into my heart, scraping against it._

_"Because, Elena. You and I both know that he's not the best for you. You haven't thought any of this through. For god sakes, you two went on a few dates and then suddenly. You're madly in love with him. But, do you really know him? Does he really know you?" She asked me, watching as I blinked my eyes at her, narrowing them down to her feet as I exhaled and collected my thoughts._

_"We know a lot more about each other than you'll ever understand. He's my best friend." I told her, watching as she opened her mouth to speak, eyes glued to me as I push away from the truck and placed my hands onto the door, closing my eyes as I inhaled deeply and gazed over at her, shaking my head when I spoke._

_"You of all people should know what that's like. You should remember what this feels like. Loving your best friend. You loved dad like that once, Mom. I know that you did. So, excuse me as I go live my life. I'm making the right choice, I just know it." I told her, watching as she took a step back from the car. Words seeming to fall upon deaf ears and defeat in her eyes, almost as if she was retreating and realizing that I was right..._

"Hey, stranger." Stefan says in a soft tone, pulling up a chair next to me, taking my hand into his as he smiles and breaks me out of my memories. The thought of my own mother making me nauseous for a moment.

"Hi, honey." I reply back, a scratchiness in my tone as I swallow hard and try to clear my throat.

"Aww, I love when I leave you speechless." He says with a wink, turning around towards the mug full of water in the room and handing it to me.

"So, where's our little boy?" He asks, looking around with eager green eyes, a wide grin on his face as I watch him run his hands through his hair.

"The nurse went to go do a check up on his weight or something. She said that she'll be back in a few minutes with him. I guess, she figured that she could give us a few minutes, alone." I tell him with a smirk, hearing when Stefan laughs and shakes his head.

"You're adorable. You know that." He says, bending forward to kiss my forehead. Wiping away a few stray hairs away from my wet face when I watch Stefan lock his eyes on me, licking his lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the delivery room with you. They rushed you back here so fast that, everyone sort of forgot about me." He explains, this saddened look in his eyes as I lift my hand off the bed, my fingertips lingering against his jaw line.

"Don't worry, baby. You didn't miss much. Just me screaming my head off and begging them to give me more drugs..Oh and a slimy looking "alien" baby coming out of my-" I start to say with a laugh as we both freeze, watching the door handle open and the nurse appears, wheeling a small clear warmer in front of her, this smile on her face as if she's just caught us making out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to have mommy over here try and feed her adorable little baby." She says, wheeling him towards me as I hold onto Stefan's hand tightly and nod.

"Oh no. It's just fine. Um, Rose. This is my husband." I explain, watching as she grins and laughs a little.

"Oh, wow. Silly me. Um, I'll just leave the three of you, alone to get acquainted. Elena, if you need help feeding the baby. Please call one of the charge nurses and we'll help you out." She says, quickly turning to leave the room. But, not before she smirks and says in a agreeing tone. "You were right, Elena. Your husband is really hot!"

* * *

"Ha. What was that? Did that nurse just hit on me?" He asks with this proud smile, getting up from the chair he's sitting in and walking over the warmer.

"Yeah, she did and I actually thought it was really cute. Because, she's right. You are hot." I tell him, looking over to see Stefan shrug his shoulders back. Eyeing the baby in a curious way and grinning at me when he says in a cocky tone. "I know, I am. You got pretty lucky. We make cute babies together."

I laugh at him, watching as he looks down at the baby, almost as if he's afraid or sure of what to do next. "Stefan, it's okay. You can hold him. But, let me do the introduction's." I explain, seeing Stefan nod as he slowly and delicately picks up the baby and turns towards me with his small body against his chest, slowly cradling our sleeping son, watching the tears stream down his face when I announce." Stefan Salvatore. Meet Aiden Giuseppe Salvatore. Aiden, meet your handsome daddy..Stefan."

"Honey, how many pain medications were you on when you decided to give our son the middle name 'Giuseppe?' Isn't that like a cricket or something in those Disney movies that Sam and Olivia watch?" He asks, slowly rocking Aiden in his arms as I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"Oh stop it. Yeah, maybe it is a cricket. But, it's also the name of your father. Our children's grandfather and I figured that since he'll never get the chance to meet him. One of our sons, can at least carry his name." I state, leaning my head back against the pillow behind me and yawning out loud.

A soft laugh escapes Stefan's lips as he says in a joking tone. "Hear that Aiden? Your momma was being silly when she gave you your middle name. Thank God that you'll have your big brother, Sam to protect you from any bullies that try to beat you up when they find out your middle name comes from a Disney character..who's a cricket."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I comment, watching as he comes closer towards me with Aiden.

"Oh, it's not. I'm just thankful that he isn't green." Stefan says with a wink as he hands me Aiden and leans forward, kissing my lips softly when he backs away and speaks against them. "He's beautiful, Elena. He's perfect. Our little Aiden Salvatore."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh..Miranda.. Who else thinks that she needs to get a taste of her own medicine soon?!**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey all of you awesome readers, thanks so much for reading. Here's CH.3. Hope you all like it and please let me know what you all think! Love hearing feedback from you all.**

**Please don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it. Thanks so much for reading & enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Begin Again**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Stefan and Elena. This is your wakeup call!" I shout out towards the door. Mostly talking to myself and lightly knocking on the door, hearing as someone fumbles with the handle before it swings open and I'm met with her hazy brown eyes, hair dissolved and clearly wearing one of Stefan's shirts over her shorts. A smile brightening her features instantly, the moment she looks up at me and then it fades.

"What the hell, Lexi. Do you even know what time it is?" Elena groans, rubbing her hands against her head as I watch her lean against the door frame.

"Yeah, it's like 6:30." I say, looking down at my watch, squinting my eyes as I mentally want to slap myself..Shit, it's way earlier than that!

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry...It's more like..5:30 in the morning." I tell her, trying to apologize as Elena laughs and yawns out loud. Pushing herself away from the door and turning her back towards me. I watch as Elena turns back around, looking down at the car seat near my feet as she says "Don't forget to bring your daughter inside the house!"

"Elena, I am so sorry! I thought that you told me to come and keep you company this morning. It's my day off and I'm pretty much in mom mode. Ha, my god. I sound completely ridiculous. Wait, speaking of mom...I heard that yours was in town." I comment, following her inside the kitchen as I place Abrielle's car seat down and listen as she coos at me, giggling a bit as I cover her small body and make a silly looking face at my daughter.

"It's too early to talk about my mother. Seriously. I've even forbidden Stefan to even mention her name around the kids until I actually get the guts to go and talk to her myself. But, the last four days and bringing Aiden home from the hospital have pretty much taken up all my time." She explains, throwing up her hair and shrugging her shoulders back as I sit down at the dining table and watch her turn the coffee machine on. Elena faces me once more with a smug smile on her face as she looks down at her hands and exhales deeply.

"Elena, I'm sorry that I wasn't at the hospital when you had Aiden. I was busy working and now, everything with Abrielle. It's-" I try to explain, hearing as she laughs and walks over to me slowly, placing her hand onto mine and locking her eyes on my face when she speaks in a soft tone.

"I know what it's like. I'm kind of the poster child for being busy and overworking myself. Just ask my husband. He hates it because, he's been feeling neglected. He misses 'Stefan time'.." She says with a gleaming smile, one that seems to occur only when she finishes her sentence..Only when she said _'Husband.'_

"So, speaking of your hunky husband. Where is he?" I ask, looking around the room and noticing a pair of ballet shoes near the door, a baseball near the couch and Charlie, sleeping soundly on the carpet near the front door.

"He's actually changing the baby's diaper and trying to separate himself from Aiden. Also, trying to talk with Sam and Olivia about going to see uncle Jeremy for a few hours." She says in a nonchalant tone, bending upward to get three coffee mugs for us as we both stop when we hear the doorbell ring.

"Are they still giving him the cold shoulder about all the Matt stuff?" I ask her, watching as she sighs through gritted teeth when she says "Olivia thinks that we are lying to her and that Matt isn't really gone forever. It breaks my heart, to be honest. But, we're working through it with Carol Lockwood, our therapist." She explains as we both hear the knocking increase even louder at the front door.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" I ask her, watching as Elena gestures for me to open the front door when we both hear "Elena, come in here. I need you!"

"Here, fine. I got it. Just go, help Stefan out before he ends up taping a diaper to Aiden's butt. I'll answer the door." I tell her, turning around to see her nod when she takes off towards the bedroom and leaves me wondering who the hell is at their door at 5:35 in the morning!

* * *

I look back at Abrielle as I open the door, hearing as he laughs and whistles at me. "Well, you..definitely are not who I expected to open the door. Pretty blonde with a cute smile. They never mentioned that he has a hot wife." He smirks, placing his hand against the door frame and leaning forward as I take a step back, giving him a confused look.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I demand, watching with cautious eyes as the tall and dark haired man takes a step back, placing his hands into his pockets. Forcing me to look up at his face, at his shirt that's tightly pressed against his chest, revealing his muscular body underneath.

"I'm.." He begins to say, his eyes shining when he runs his hands through his hair and looks me up and down, licking his lips and opening his mouth to speak again. But, he stops quickly as I interrupt him.

"I don't care who you are and I don't really care that you are incredibly good looking. All I want to know is who are you looking for?" I tell him, watching as he grins and then takes a step inside the house, trying to peek his head into it.

"You think I'm hot. God, I hope you're not his wife." He says, watching as I step back and let him inside the house. Impatiently waiting until he answers my question when he closes the door behind him and I cross my arms over my chest, trying to cover up the cleavage from my short sleeve shirt with its plunging neckline.

" I'm not anyone's wife and I never said you were hot. I said, good looking. There is a difference you know. Besides, do I looked married to you?" I ask him, watching as he grins and then clears his throat, his fine and smooth British accent threatening to escape past his lips again.

But, then everything makes sense when I suddenly remember Tyler talking about a new guy working with Stefan this week for his first week back on the job. "Oh, crap! You must be looking for...Stefan!" I shout out loud, turning around to hear him make his way towards us, smiling at us both. I quickly notice that he's got his dark blue jeans on, a tightly pressed black shirt that says 'Fire Department New York' in white colors on the back of his shirt.

"Lexi, I see that you've met my new recruit. My first assignment is to train him." Stefan says, slapping the back of the guy's shoulder as I stand in front of them. My cheeks blushing and I can feel myself getting embarrassed at the way I had acted earlier.

"Kol Mikaelson. Lexi, it's a pleasure. Really glad that you two aren't married." He states with a wink, extending his hand out for me to shake it. But, my trembling fingers won't stop their shaking when I lock my eyes on him and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Lexi, here is a police officer. She just got promoted to a detective actually. She's going to be working with Tyler Lockwood's wife, Caroline." Stefan adds, watching as Kol let's go of my hand and smirks.

"Well, congratulations. Hopefully I'll see you around, again." He says, his eyes saying more than I'll ever understand when he looks over at Stefan, clearing his throat nervously.

""We should probably head out." Stefan comments, rocking on the bottom of his heels and smiling at me once more as I turn to leave. But, nearly run into Elena in the process.

"Not, so fast!" She says in a stern tone, walking over to Stefan quickly and wrapping her arms around his neck. I watch with delight and some surprise as she leaves a long and drawn out kiss against his lips. I watch as Kol stares at me again, his eyes following me when I walk over to the dining room table and pull out a bottle for Abrielle from one of my bags.

"Their newlyweds and they just had a baby. They make out like teenagers all the time. Right, guys?" I say in a joking manner. Elena laughs, turning towards me and winking as she gently slaps Stefan's chest and tells him to be careful and that she loves him.

"Well, now. We can go." Stefan tells us all, kissing Elena's cheeks once again before picking up his bag and walking over to the door. I grin at him as he looks over at Kol and waves him over.

"Lexi..." Kol's voice trails off, a smile lingering on his face as he nods at me and steps out of the house. But, right before he leaves I embarrass myself even more with the words that cannot seem to stop themselves from being spoken. "Kol... It was nice flirting with you this morning. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"It was nice flirting with you this morning..Maybe we can do it again sometime? Lexi, what was that?" I ask her, watching as she runs his hands through her hair and looks down at Abrielle, a shameful look on her face.

"I'm hopeless. Aren't I? I mean, how am I even supposed to consider dating at the age of 26 when I have a baby, I just got promoted and I sound like an idiot whenever a hot guy is around?" She asks me, leaning her arms against the kitchen counter and rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

"I know what you mean..I just think that you having a baby shouldn't damper your chances of finding someone. Besides, you just got hit on..By the new recruit. He's cute too." I tell her, watching as her head shots up and she scoffs at my words.

"Elena. Do you even know who he is?" She asks me, watching as I glide my hands against the cream colored tile of our kitchen counters and crinkle my nose at her.

"What does who he is have to do with anything?" I ask, hearing Lexi laugh and watching carefully as she shakes her head, eyes narrowed at me when she explains. "He's a Mikaelson, Elena. As in related Klaus Mikaelson? Kol is his brother and I just recently found out that some of the Mikaelson family has moved into the neighborhood. They have a sister too. From what I hear, she likes to play games and she's one to watch out for."

"What?" I ask her, securing my eyes tightly on Lexi as I give her a confused look and she swallows hard before adding more. "Stefan didn't tell you?"

I shake my head, looking down at my hands and focusing in on my wedding ring as I don't make eye contact with her when I speak up. "No, he didn't. We were too busy with getting Aiden all situated in the nursery and making sure that Sam and Olivia don't feel left out because of the new baby that...I had no idea Kol was Klaus's brother, I never asked Stefan about the new guy!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"I know what you must think of me. Because of who I am." Kol states, looking over at me as he parks the car in front of the fire station, leaning towards the steering wheel.

"Kol. I know who you are and who your family is. Your brother is the reason that I almost died." I explain to him, hearing as he sighs and opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"But, I'm giving you a chance. Regardless of the fact that your Klaus's brother. You don't seem that bad. Your brother on the other hand is a son of bitch that I hope stays in jail until he dies."

I turn to look over at Kol. He seems nervous and his hands are now gripping the steering wheel. Looking out towards the building as I look out with him too. Noticing that both Damon and Tyler are walking towards the trucks, laughing about something as they walk.

"I'm not my brother. My siblings and I haven't spoken to him in years. We don't want too. He's the reason our family was torn apart and I only heard about him being involved in your disappearance a few months ago. I'm sorry for what he did to you, Stefan. But, please give me a chance and let me prove to you that I am not like him." Kol says, his tone sounding honest and truthful as I nod at him.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But, I'm going to make this hell for you, cadet. So, let's go Kol." I tell him, opening the door of his car as I step out and shut it, leaning against the closed door and looking up at the building that I used to love coming to. But, now it seems as if too many things have changed over the past year and part of me doesn't even feel like I know if I even belong here anymore as doubts start to resurface in my mind about working towards getting my old job back.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"Uncle Jeremy?" I hear Olivia say, coming around the corner of my living room with a worried look on her face. Elena just dropped them off to my house, telling me that they didn't have school today and that Stefan went to work. I'm assuming that she needed to run errands and with Aiden, Sam and Olivia in tow. It would have been too much to take them all with her. So, I've agreed to watch them for a few hours and I figured that it would be a good opportunity for me to bond with all three of my sister's kids.

"Hey, you. Where's your brother?" I ask her, watching as she sits down on one of the stools in the dining room and smirks.

"He's taking a nap in the closet that I locked him in." She explains with a nonchalant tone, a glistening in her eyes as she places her hands onto her cheeks and leans her head onto them.

"You, what?" I ask her again, hearing as Olivia repeats the same words as before. But, with a snicker this time as she says "He deserved it! He was being mean to Aiden. He said that Aiden smells like poopy diapers and he cries too much. So, Sammy said that he wanted to take a nap and he fell asleep with a blanket in the closet and..." She explains with a smile forming across her lips as I shake my head.

"Olivia. You can't close your brother off in a bedroom, a closet or anything that has a lock or could be blocked by something!" I scold her, watching as she slides out of her seat and looks up at me.

"But, uncle Jeremy! I was being a nice older sister. Sammy was being mean and he needed a time out." Olivia states, trying to make a point as she looks up at me again. I shake my head at her and without another word, make my way towards the guest room.

"Whenever Sam is being mean to me, momma tells him he needs a time out. So, she tells him to go to his room until he can be nice again. What's the difference?" Olivia questions, following me into the spare bedroom and watching as I shout out Sam's name, hearing him respond from inside the closet that Olivia barricaded with a medium sized office chair and all the pillows from the bed.

I watch as she stands back and watches me move the chair, helping Sam out of the closet. He clings to me and starts crying as he stutters out. "I was scared. Olivia!" He says, tears streaming down his face when he buries his face against my shoulder and cries more.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. You're okay." I reassure him, looking over at Olivia whose looking up at me in wonder and a glint of glossed over tears in her little brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to Sammy. I'm sorry. I was joking with you!" She says, running out of the room as she cries.

"I'm calling your mother. But, I need to talk to your sister first." I tell him, kissing his forehead and placing him on the ground as he sniffles and takes my hand, walking out of the room with me and into the living room again.

* * *

"What's going on, Olivia?" I ask her, sitting down on the floor with her as we lean against the wall of the dining room and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing." She explains, shrugging her shoulders back and leaning her head against the wall, hands resting on her knees.

I place my hand gently on her knees, my voice soft as I speak to her. "Come on, Olivia. I know that something is bothering you. So, what is it? Are you mad because you're feeling left out since baby Aiden came along." I try again, hearing her sniffle when she finally locks her eyes on me, exhaling a heavy breath as she speaks.

" No. Aiden smells sometimes and he throws up a lot. But, I like him." She says with a small smile, wiping away her tears.

" I saw Grandma Miranda at the hospital and she said some mean stuff. Sammy said that she was being nice to him. But, she was rude to me." Olivia confesses, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"You met Miranda?" I try to clarify with her. Hoping that my angered tone hasn't been noticed by her when I glance over to see her nod her head.

"What did Miranda say to you? I won't tell your mom. It's okay. It'll be between you and me." I declare, feeling when she lifts her head up and says "She said that she was surprised that momma would have any time for us, now that Aiden's here..Especially me."

"Olivia. Your mommy and daddy. Love you and Sammy very much and just because you have a new baby brother, doesn't mean that's going to change." I reassure her, watching as she wipes more falling tears off her cheeks.

"I guess." She says in a soft tone. I watch as Olivia gets up and goes to sit down on the couch in the living room. Leaving me sitting on the floor and trying to remember when Anna and I had gotten to the hospital to see Elena, Stefan and the rest of the family. Realizing that we had came later that night because Anna started to not feel good and she ended up needing to stay home for a bit, never seeming to cross paths with my absentee mother because of Anna.

I exhale a deep breath, collecting my thoughts as anger fills my body at the thought of the hurtful words and destruction that Miranda's already caused in her short stay in the state of New York. Yet, a part of me wants to see her. Tell her that she can't just go around and screw up mine or Elena's life any longer and that she needs to leave. But, not before I find out why she's even here to begin with.

So, I guess that's why I find myself dialing Caroline's cell phone number, a sigh escaping past my lips when I clear my throat and give her one of the biggest request's I've ever asked for. "Hey, Caroline. It's Jer. I want you to find out everything you can about my mother, Miranda Samantha Gilbert. Also, the reason she's back in town. I know for a fact that it's not just for a 'friendly' visit. She's here for something way more sinister. Because, wherever she goes a black cloud of darkness follows. Besides, I think that it's been long overdue since Miranda's seen her son."

* * *

**A/N: Ohh...So much happened in this update..I introduced Kol who was really hitting on Lexi! ;)**

**Also, once again Miranda is a problem..*Sigh* Let's hope that Jeremy can talk some sense into her..If not, we might just have to bring in Stefan to help him out. Hm...**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.4. Hope you guys all like it and** **PLEASE** **feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. :) Doesn't matter good or bad. It'll take it all into consideration.**

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Begin Again**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I'm exhausted and reek like sweat and smoke when I walk through the door. Listening as Sam and Olivia chat between themselves and I hear a soft whimper coming from Aiden, whose contently staring up at me with his bright hazel eyes inside of his car seat.

"Daddy, you smell!" Sam comments, crinkling his nose as he brushes past me and steps inside the house, a bag over his shoulder as he places it on the floor and I watch Charlie walk over to him, following him down the hallway into his room.

"Yeah. Sammy's right. You need a shower." Elena comments, coming around the corner. A mischievous grin on her face, a twinkle in her eyes as she leans down to give Olivia a kiss and tells her to tell Sam that dinner's almost ready.

"How's my favorite boy doing tonight?" She asks, wiping her hands with the green kitchen towel that was slung over her shoulder.

"Me? Oh, thanks for asking. I'm doing just-" I begin to say, watching as Elena shakes her head, biting down on her nails and smiling widely when she watches me place Aiden's car seat down on to the floor.

I take a step back as I see my wife bend down and unbuckle our son from his comfy seat, crying as she picks him up and stands back up with him in her arms. Kissing the top of his head and slowly rocking him in her arms when she speaks. " I meant you as well. But, I was talking about, Aiden. Honey."

"First, Olivia gives me the silent treatment and just when Sam and I are finally talking again. You're giving me the silent treatment? What are we 5 years old?" I ask her, hearing as she scoffs and rolls her eyes, stroking Aiden's back when she turns to go back into the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders back as she states "Well, care to explain why you never told me that your new recruit was Kol Mikaelson? Because, once you start telling me why you never told me about it. Then, maybe I'll help relieve some of that tension in your body. Your tense, Stefan and I can tell just by looking at you."

"I never told you because you never asked me, Elena. Don't even act like I didn't mean to tell you. I was planning on it, when Tyler gave me the assignment. But, then your mother came into town and the baby and therapy and...Well. Life intervened!" I try to argue with her, watching as she turns back to me with Aiden in her arms, a displeased look on her face as she looks around the living room to make sure that Olivia or Sam aren't in hearing distance.

"He's Klaus Mikaelson's fucking brother, Stefan! That should mean something to you. You're training a man whose brother has your blood still stained on his hands! That, should mean something to you. Because, it means something to me and I really, don't like it. I don't like this whole thing to be totally honest, I even hate the idea of you being a fire fighter again. I hate it and I wish that you would have chosen anything other than that. I know, I said that I was fine with it and that it's your choice. But, I can still hate it." She says in a stern tone, trying to walk away from me. Before, I can retaliate.

But, it's too late as I laugh and throw my bag down onto the ground, picking up my speed and cutting her off before she goes into the kitchen to ignore me again. I watch as Elena gives me a confused look, her body stiffens when I gently take my hand and firmly place it her arm, locking my eyes onto hers when I exhale deeply before replying. "This has nothing to do with Kol, does it? This was never about him. This pissed off attitude that you've had since this morning, is about my work. You're pissed off that I took the job. That's it! You're pissed off at me for doing what I love?"

I watch as she swallows hard, trying to look away from me when she tightens her arms around Aiden, whose head is laying against his mother's shoulder. Elena stays silent for a long time, looking up at me like a deer in the headlights before she admits her true feelings. "I've never been okay with it. I hate you leaving in the early morning because I'm always feeling like once you leave this house, once you leave me and the kids that you're not going to come back and that this time around, it's going to be permanent. This job scares me, Stefan! This..the idea of you going out into the unknown sometimes and that you'll actually come back safe...I hate fearing that you won't!" She starts to say, as I abruptly lean towards her, my hands pulling her towards me with Aiden still curled up against her chest as I kiss her lips roughly, gently hearing as our son lets out a small whimper and Elena's back hits against the wall with a thud. When my hands pull away from her, my fingertips gently gliding their way through her hair. Elena exhales and looks up at me in surprise.

"You don't need to worry about me. Okay? It's not the same anymore and I'm never going to allow anything to tear us apart this time. This family that we've worked so hard to create for ourselves. I want to see my kids grow up, Elena. I want to grow old with you and I swear that I'll be careful this time. Besides, I have Kol Mikealson the charming and slightly crazy rookie by my side. He's not a bad guy. He just needs a lot of work. Give him a chance, Elena. For me. Please?"

"You want me to give Kol a chance for you...Ha! Fine. If you believe this guy. That he's a good and decent guy. Then, I'll give him a chance too. Although, if he tries to do the same thing his brother did to you. I won't hesitate for Lexi to kill him. Do we have an understanding?" She asks with a slight smile, sliding against the wall and out of my grasp as I nod at her and speak softly when I laugh. "Yeah. But, from the looks of it. It doesn't look like he's going to do that. Because he seems too busy wanting to get to know, Lexi. He kept asking about her during training today." I comment, watching as Elena tilts her head to the side and laughs as she mutters out. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"So, this is everything I have on Miranda. So far, that is." Caroline states, sliding a peach colored folder across the table and watching me with cautious eyes as I open it and scan through the documents in front me. Seeing words like " **abuse, battery and child neglect."** Pop up a few times, under her list of charges.

"This is all old news, Caroline. Is there anything new, besides this?" I ask her. Watching as she leans back and places her hands above her head, letting out a deep sigh when she says "No. Other than those old records, Miranda's been squeaky clean since around 2011. But, she has been in and out of rehab for alcohol abuse." She adds, shrugging her shoulders back as I look up at her, running my hands through my hair.

"Okay. Fine. So, do you know where she's staying while she's here?" I ask her. Caroline places hands on the table and smiles when she looks up at me and talks with a knowing tone. "She's at the Marion Hotel, Rook 115 . It's about 15 minutes from here. So, you up for a road trip?"

"I'm not taking you, Caroline. I'm going to call, Damon." I tell her, listening when she scoffs and pushes herself away from the table. I watch as her eyes grow with anger when she says "That's not fair. Come on, I can punch her out for you." She tries to offer as I shake my head and look at her, sternness in my voice when I respond to her words.

"No. You are not coming with me, sorry. You and Bonnie can babysit Zach while Damon and I got meet my mother. Alright?" I try to compromise with her, watching when she runs her hands through her blonde hair and exhales, nodding when she whines out. "Fine! I never get to have any fun anymore. I miss the chase."

"The chase? Caroline, from what I hear. You don't need any help in the department of trying to make your heart race. Tyler-" I try to say, watching as she looks up at me, wide eyes secured on my face as if I just told her that someone stole something from her house.

"What..Tyler. My husband talks about our sex life with you guys! Oh my god, I'm going to kill him!" Caroline shouts out, lifting her hands above her head as she gives me an ice cold look as I let out a laugh.

"Like you and the girls never discuss your sex lives with each other. Come on, Caroline. I could only imagine what you, Anna, Lexi, my sister and Bonnie all talk about when we're not around." I point out, watching her face turns a shade of deep red when she throws me my jacket from off the table and with a laugh she says "Get out of my house, Gilbert! We are not having this discussion!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Zach. Stop crying buddy." I tell him, bouncing him up and down as he looks at me with wide blue eyes.

"He still hasn't settled down?" Bonnie asks, the look of exhaustion evident in her eyes. She hadn't slept at all last night because our son's had a horrible cold and it's not even seeming to go away with the prescription that the doctor gave us.

"No. He hasn't. Honey, I've tried everything to get him to calm down." I admit to her, watching as she smiles and takes a step into the nursery, holding out her arms towards me as I gently place our crying son into his mother's arms.

"I'll try. Look, Jeremy just called. He needs you to call him back as soon as you can." Bonnie comments in between a loud yawn. I watch as she sits down and slides her body into the rocking chair in the middle of the room before I turn away from her and make my way to get my cell phone that's been charging in the living room.

"Damon..." Bonnie's voice becomes soft when I turn around to look at her, tears in her eyes when she swallows hard and says "Do you think he's going to be okay?" She asks, kissing the top of Zach's head, leaning her back against the rocking chair fully now. Bonnie's bare feet laying flatly on the wooden floor, slowly rocking herself and Zach, back and forth.

I stop myself from leaving, making my way back down towards my wife as I bend down in front of her, my blue eyes searching her worried and tired ones when I clear my throat, grabbing a hold of her hand as I give a slight smile. "He's going to be just fine, Bonnie. I promise. He's a Salvatore after all."

Bonnie nods her head, tears now escaping and running down her cheeks when she exhales and leans towards me a little, one of her arms still wrapped around Zach's feverish body.

"Yeah. I know. I love you, Damon." She declares, leaning against me and exhaling deeply when I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her, pulling both her and my son into my arms, holding them both tightly and silently hoping that I'm right. That whatever is going on with Zach that we'll get to the bottom of it. Together, like Bonnie and I always do. "I love you, too. Bonnie, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see." I reassure her, still holding her against me as I exhale a heavy sigh into her hair that's entangled between my fingertips.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asks me when I finally call him back and I can hear music blaring in the background, from what I can tell. He's driving someplace.

"I've been home with my wife and sick kid. I just got home like an hour ago. What's going on?" I ask him, hearing as he goes silent for a bit before he asks "How's Zach doing?"

"He's asleep in the nursery with Bonnie right now. So, what's going on with you. Why in the hell have you been blowing up my cell phone with your 10 consecutive messages, Gilbert! What's so damn important!" I reply with a snarky tone. I'm exhausted too. Barely getting any sleep from the night before and then having to work a long and exhausting shift at the fire station. Helping my brother train the new recruits and doing interviews for a new secretary.

"Just answer me this question. Can you leave the house right now?" Jeremy asks as I look around. The living room is dimly light, baby toys scattered everywhere and from what I know at the moment my wife is fast asleep in the other room.

"Yeah. But, why right at this instant. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I ask him, hearing as he scoffs when he states. "No, Damon. It can't wait. Confronting my mother can't wait. So, I'll give you ten minutes before you step outside."

"What? Where are-" I try to say as he cuts me off when he says "I'm in front of your house, Damon and I want you to come with me to talk with Miranda. I know where she is."

* * *

"So, we're on a mission to what exactly?" I ask Jeremy, watching as he turns into an almost empty parking lot. A few cars scattered throughout it as I try to look through the darkened night around us.

"You think she's going to be pissed off that it's past 9:30 and we're visiting her unannounced?" I ask him, gazing over to see him turn the car off and let out a laugh.

"Oh, who gives a damn about what time it is. Ever since she came back into town, my mother has been popping up unannounced. For example, the hospital after Aiden was born. I heard about that. She shouldn't have even been there and you and I are about to find out why she's here." He says, anger in his tone when he opens the driver's side door and steps out of the car, turning to look up at me when he asks "You coming?"

I inhale before I nod at him, opening the door and stepping onto the cold and damp pavement beneath my feet as I walk around the car and join Jeremy, making our way towards the hotel.

"You think that she's going to be surprised?" I ask him, trying to figure out exactly why he's planning on meeting his mother after so many years of not talking with her.

"It's been about 10 years since I talked to her last. I could care less what she's going to be like. Just as long we get what we came here for." He says, pulling open the lobby door and stepping inside. Jeremy and I walk past the older looking man sitting behind the desk inside of the lobby as we turn the corner down a long hallway of rooms.

"What number is it? Who even gave you her room number? " I ask him, overhearing as he softly mumbles to himself before he abruptly stops in front of a room and begins knocking frantically, ignoring my question before he suddenly looks at me and says "Caroline did. Now-"

We both take a step back, looking at each other when we see a flash of long brown hair, a grin on her face and then smell the strong booze and smoke escaping out of the darkened room . I watch as she licks her lips and leans against the door frame. I cringe when I see Miranda in a pair of short shorts and a red tank top, a cigarette dangling from her hand when she smirks and locks her eyes on me. "Look what the dog dragged in." She states, rolling her eyes as I look down at my feet briefly before collecting my thoughts and shaking my head.

"And look where the white trash is staying. So, Miranda. How are paying for the nice room. Drug money..Better, yet..Prostitution. You, look like one." I begin to say as Jeremy pulls me back by the collar of my shirt and I watch Miranda's brown eyes grown wide with excitement as Jeremy hisses out. "Enough, Damon!"

It's like her face goes from evil to a bit more humane when she looks past me and towards her son, stepping out of the room when she exhales a heavy breathe and says his name in a disbelieving tone. "Jeremy?"

I turn my head to look at Jeremy. He looks like he's been kicked in the stomach, his face turning pale at the sound of his name escaping past his mom's mouth when he pushes me aside and clears his throat, placing his shaking hands into his pockets as he utters out with a steady breath. "Hello, mother."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry." I try telling him, brushing my damp hair as Stefan brushes past me, tooth brush in hand, looking at me thru the mirror when I hear him clear his throat.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You finally told me the truth, I get it. You hate my job." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Stefan. Don't do that. Don't act like it's not a big deal." I comment, extending out my hand towards his arm. Latching it against his elbow and his upper arm.

"Because, it's not. Alright. You have a point and I get it, Elena. Can we not do this right now? Can we not talk about it. I'm fucking exhausted, it's been a long day." He tries to tell me, avoiding the subject and making me step in front of him, locking my eyes on his and gripping his arm tightly as I dig my fingers into his skin a little.

"Okay, I don't like it. But, I'm not letting this get between us. Stefan, I love you and hearing your voice echoing throughout the house today gave me hope that I'm wrong about being so stupid. It's your choice and being a fire fighter is what you love to do. But, we can still agree to disagree. Now, come on. Let's go to bed." I tell him, pulling him with me out of the bathroom and towards the bed. But, somehow I feel myself falling backwards and tripping over my own two feet as I land onto the ground with Stefan hovering over me with a grin.

"Let's go to bed, huh?" He laughs, his facial expression changing from pissed off to automatically amused at my stumble. As he tries to get up from my legs tangled against his, my arms lightly caressing his skin and then he stops, stilling his body. Leaning against his elbows and looking down at me instead.

"Well, this could work too." I comment with a smirk, pulling him down and feeling as Stefan's lips linger against my own before he pushes his down against mine and leaves a rough kiss upon my lips. I can taste the mint toothpaste on his tongue, feel as his hands roam down towards my hips and I arch my back against him, only stopping to catch my breath. But, just when I push myself up and wrap my legs around his waistline. He stops.

"You're really trying hard to seduce me." He laughs, running his hand up and down my side, sending shivers through my body.

I nod at me, throwing him a sexy smile and trying to keep him close to me as Stefan pushes himself up to glance into my eyes. "Nice try, sweetheart. But, the doctor said no sex for 6 weeks." He reminds me, leaning forward and kissing my cheek instead as he laughs when I groan out. "Six weeks? Do you have any idea what that's going to do to me!"

I'm still laying on the floor, hands flat against the red carpet in out room as Stefan gets up and smiles. Ugh..His sweet and seductive smile that makes me weak in the knees as he extends his hand towards me and waits. " Trust me, I feel your pain. But, are you getting up off the floor or are you going to pout about it?"

"I'm protesting!" I tell him with a stern tone, watching as he shakes his head and bends back down, sitting with his legs crossed and leaning his back against the edge of the bed when he exhales deeply. "Well, this is new. Elena Salvatore, pouting and protesting because she can't have sex. Hm...Must suck to be you." He replies in a teasing tone, his fingertips gently caressing my cheeks when I turn my head and look over at him.

"Will you stop?" I ask. My voice and tone are much harsher than I intend them to be as Stefan smirks and leans his head back, inhaling through gritted teeth. "I have an idea, might calm your nerves and those raging hormones."

"What could you possibly have in mind that doesn't involve getting both of us naked?" I ask, my snarky tone making Stefan laugh when he shakes his head and clears his throat. "Well, we'll lay on the floor together and protest. But, I'll make out with you for a while too." He tries to bargain with me as I lift my head up off the floor, elbows bent back, my long brown hair flowing down my back as a laugh escapes my mouth and I glance over at him. All I can think about is wanting to rip that damn black 'NYC fire fighter', sweat soaked and smoke smelling t-shirt off of him. Allowing my hands to roam freely across his perfectly sculpted muscular body, closing my eyes tightly and trying to not in vision my husband's tan skin and toned body drenched in sweat when I reply with. "Fine. Sounds good enough to me."

* * *

**A/N: So, Damon and Jeremy finally come face to face with Miranda again. Maybe we'll finally learn why she's in town...or...It might take a little bit longer for her to spill her true intentions. ;)**

**Oh and the SE cuteness..lol..I loved Stefan and Elena's little 'protest'...Let's see how long that lasts. haha.**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-Begin Again**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

It's cold when I walk into the living room. Turning on one of the lamps and relishing in the silence that I finally have after putting Abrielle to sleep and taking a shower, winding down for the night. I'm exhausted though, tired from the whole week and as I sit in my thin bright yellow t-shirt with my black sweat pants, my hairs thrown into a high ponytail when I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes for a second, exhaling deeply.

But, just as my heart starts to calm and my body begins to relax from its tense stress from the new case files and finding another inexpensive day care for Abrielle. The persistent knocking on my front door to my apartment jolts me out of my blissful state.

"It's past 10 at night." I mumble to myself, closing one of my open case files that I had planned to look over before I go to sleep tonight. But, the knocking continues and when I softly shout out towards the door to cut it out and suddenly whoever's behind it stops. Yet, I still gravitate towards the door and pull the door handle open to see what moron is disrupting my peaceful state.

Part of me is surprised to see him. He's still wearing part of his uniform, a dark pair of boots, a sweatshirt is slung over his shoulder and his dark brown hair is a total mess. "Hi." He says simply as I shake my head at him, trying to figure out what the hell he's even doing at my apartment, especially this late at night.

"What are you doing here, Kol? How do you even know where I live?" I ask him, watching as he takes a step forward, looking down at my thin t-shirt, smiling gleefully when he locks his gaze back onto my face and he clears his throat. "You..Um..You left this at the station today. I have no idea what it was doing in the kitchen. But, It had your address on it and it was still sitting there when my classes and training was over. So, I thought that I'd return it to you." He explains. I watch as he slips off the strap of Abrielle's diaper and changing bag and hands it to me, his rough hand grazing against my own as I smile and let out a nervous laugh.

"I was actually wondering where that had gone today. Elena had me drop off Stefan's credit card to him at the station and I had to change Abrielle, I guess I was in such a hurry that I must have thought that I already had placed it back inside of the car. Uh, thanks." I tell him, watching as he smiles and nods.

"No problem, Alexia." Kol says, a lingering gaze upon me when I shift my weight and my hand grabs the door, telling him in a hurried tone that I have work to do and that I need to get going.

"Who does work past 10 at night?" He says with a laugh, looking up at me with a smirk and then looking past me, probably at the messy state of my apartment with its unfolded baby clothes, toys scattered everywhere, sketches with ideas for Abrielle's soon to be 9 month old birthday party.

"You draw too?" He asks, curiosity hitting his tone as I take a step back and open the door wider, quickly realizing that he's actually interested in my life.

"Yeah, I'm pretty crafty when I need to be. Look, Kol. Don't you have someplace else to be..A girlfriend you should get home to?" I ask him, opening the door a little more and stepping back when I cross my arms over each other, never even uttering a word more than my question that stays between us.

"You know, I really don't have anyone to get home too. I just got off work and decided that I would drop this off to you. I didn't even think that you'd open the door because it was so late. But, in all honesty. I'm glad that you did." He says in a matter of fact tone, watching me crinkle my nose at him.

"What do you want with me, Kol? Money? Because, if that's what you're after. I want you to know two things. I'm the one responsible for arresting your brother, Klaus! He nearly killed my close friend's husband, he stole so much time away from Stefan that I was glad to be in the courtroom the day he got sentenced! So, before you decide to come over here and hit on me again, for the second time in a row today. I highly suggest that you keep that in the back of your head. I don't like you, actually..I despise anything or anyone who carries the last name Mikealson! And, I don't have money..I have enough to survive on my own. But, not enough to hand it out like it's candy." I inform him, hearing when he shuts the door behind him as I cross my arms over my chest when he makes his way further into my apartment.

"I never said that you were welcome inside of my apartment!" I exclaim, hearing when he lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

"Jesus, has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are! I asked Stefan about you. Alright? He told me who you were, what hand you played in arresting Klaus and I'm thankful for it. Also, I asked him about you, because you look like you could use a friend or..I don't know...company!" Kol explains, looking around my apartment and taking a seat at the dining room table. I watch as he folds his hands over one another and looks over at me.

"Look, Lexi. Alexia, whatever you like to be called. I live with my sister, Rebekah. She drives me absolutely crazy and I just found out that she applied to work at the fire station as their new receptionist. So, I'm a bit irritated right now. But, when I saw that bag today and saw it was yours. I thought that even though it was late and I probably seem like a total asshole for just showing up at your door like this. I just thought..." Kol explains, smiling a grin in my direction as he watches my every move. He says nothing when I pull back one of the dining room chairs and sit across from him, locking my eyes on him before he can finish his thoughts.

"You thought what? That you'd come over here and you'd harass me with your shitty flirting skills? I don't have time to flirt or be involved with anyone. I have a baby to raise, a full time job and when I'm not spending time with my daughter, I'm here. Working on cases and catching up on sleep. I lead a very boring life. This should make you run scared. Besides, you barely even know me." I try to convince him, hearing when he sighs out a heavy breath.

"Great. I love babies and we have something in common. We both have boring lives. I'm 26 years old. Just now starting my potential work as a fire fighter. Everyone in this damn town knows me because of my last name and the terror that my older brother placed on you and your friends. But, here's the thing. I'm not Klaus! I am nothing like my brother and I'm working my ass off into trying to let people see that. Also, I may not know you, now. But, I want to know you over time. You seem like a decent person." He confesses, his brown eyes glued onto my face as he watches me nervously run my hands over my hair, pulling out my long blonde hair from its ponytail.

" Oh God, you sure are a persistent, aren't you! You want people to start accepting you, Kol? Fine. Start by this. Start by being a friend, first." I add, watching as he laughs at my words, stretching his arms above his head when he yawns.

"Fine. How about this then, Lexi. How about you be my first real friend in town and help me change my image?" Kol asks me, his eyes full of hope when he tilts his head to the side, that look of 'what do you say..please say yes!' evident and clear on his face.

I swallow hard, rubbing my face with my hands, trying to think of any answer but saying yes. Although, the thing is that part of me actually feels bad for him, knowing what it's like wanting to really be accepted by the people around you. So, I guess that's why I blurt it out. "Fine. I'll be your friend, Kol. But, that's all I will be. Do you understand? No more flirting, none of that trying to undress me with your eyes thing that you do and none of this late night showing up at my apartment thing." I inform him with a firm tone, hearing as he laughs and tries to lean forward to grab a hold of my hand.

Kol's face falls a bit as I lean back and place my hands near myself a little bit more, waiting for him to say something. There's a long silence between us, mostly just staring at each other as I watch him get up and look around, taking a moment to look back at me when he says "Fine. Good night, Lexi and here's my cell phone number if you ever just want to talk, so that I don't have to come over here late at night. Maybe, I can take you out to lunch or dinner sometime. As, a friend that is." He says with a wink, turning away from me as I get up too and follow towards the door to my apartment.

"Just friends." I say simply, watching as Kol turns and gives me a slight smirk, a laugh trying to escape past his mouth as he says "Yeah, just friends."

"So, I'll see you around then and thanks for bringing back her diaper bag." I thank him once more, glancing over to see Kol nod, his hand on the doorknob as he turns it and opens the door.

"I'll see you around, Lexi." He says in a soft tone, stepping out in to the hall and leaving me standing out in the hallway, watching him leave and silently trying not to regret becoming Kol Mikealson's 'friend'.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"Let's get straight to the point, Miranda. I'm not here to play games and to be quite honest, I could care less about how you paid for this nice hotel room. So, what are you doing here!" I ask her in a demanding tone, pushing my way inside of her room as I hear my mother let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm just here to see you and your sister. That's it. Does there always have to be a hidden agenda with me?" She asks, shuffling the sheets on her messy bed when she sits on it and crosses her legs over each other, giving Damon a smirk.

"Well, there probably is knowing you and your past. Oh, going somewhere new, Miranda?" Damon asks, pointing out that one of her suitcases is halfway packed and she has her passport laying flat on her bed.

"I'm actually leaving town tomorrow morning. So that you or Elena won't have to worry about me causing trouble, again. I promise Jeremy. I know when I'm not wanted and it's clear that you and your sister don't want me here. I just came to see if I could repair things with you both and now, I see that neither of you want anything to do with me." She explains, getting up from her bed and walking over to the small mini bar in her hotel room, pouring herself a drink and turning on her heels as she asks "Do you boys want anything?"

"You're here for something else and now since you realized that your plan would have failed. You're leaving town. I know you, mother and you never just leave a place you've been peacefully. So, I don't believe you. I think that your full of shit and let's make it very clear. If I see you anywhere near me, my family or Elena and her family. I won't hesitate to arrest you on harassment or stalking charges." I tell her in a threatening tone, gazing over to see her swallow the lump in her throat hard as she runs her hands through her hair nervously. Miranda's hands are shaking profusely when she places the glass of an amber colored liquid against her lips and sips on it slowly before speaking in a scared undertone.

"Harassment charges? I'm not harassing anyone and I would never stalk you or your sister! Are you out of your mind?" She tries to say, watching as I cross my arms over my chest and take a step closer to her. My eyes are locked on to Miranda's face when I hiss out. "You have until the morning to get the hell out of town and never come back. If for some reason, you don't leave. I won't think twice about throwing your lying ass in jail! You ruined my life and you ruined Elena's. You are the reason why her and I are so fucking messed up and I honestly think that you never deserved to be our mother. Elena, my own bloodied sister was more of a mother to me than you ever were! So, get the hell out of town, Miranda and don't you ever try to contact us again!" I scream at her, watching her body shake and her brown eyes fill with unshed tears as she sniffles, putting on her act of grief stricken mother automatically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for messing you and Elena up. I never meant to hurt you or her. I swear, Jeremy. You need to believe me!" She says in a pleading tone, tears streaming down her face as I turn away from her and exhale a deep breath before I turn back around, our eyes locked on one another as I hear Damon sit down somewhere in the room.

"After Grayson died. Our real father. You brought John Gilbert into our lives and her ruined everything he touched as you sat there and let him! So, don't you dare give me this bullshit speech about how you never meant to hurt us, how you where always there for us. Because, you never were and as of tonight, I never want you to be in our lives again. You're like a leech, sucking the life out of us and neither I or Elena need that anymore. We didn't need you when we were younger and living in a shit hole, trying to survive and we don't need you now!" I shout at her, hearing as she starts to cry harder and I turn away from her towards the door, nodding towards Damon that we can go.

"You have until tomorrow morning, Miranda. Tick tock!" I remind her, watching as Damon opens the door in front of us and I can feel as he pats me on the back when I step out of her hotel room. Numbing myself to the sound of my mother's wailing cries when she says " I'll leave, I promise. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It takes a moment to hear it. But, I can tell that he's up and in the kitchen. As I stretch my arm out, hoping that I'll run my hand across Stefan's chest and when I don't. I let out a disappointed sigh when I retract my hand back and pull over the covers, my legs shivering from the sudden cold that hits my skin.

I stumble to my feet in the dark, noticing that it's a little past 2am as I fumble for something to slip over Stefan's t-shirt that I fell asleep in and when I find it, I make my way towards the shining light that's coming through the crack from the door of our bedroom.

My eyes take a moment to adjust to the bright light in the kitchen. But his soothing voice makes my stomach fill with butterflies as I realize that he's up early, talking to Aiden in a soft tone. I quickly lean against the wall, hoping that he doesn't see me, laying my head back and listening to them. Stefan's talking to him, like he talks with Sam sometimes, like Aiden's older than he is and wiser beyond his years. Not just his newborn son that is still learning about the world around him.

"So, buddy. Let me explain this again. Sammy will always have your back. No matter what happens in your life. Your brother and your sister will always be there for you. Remember that. Your mom and I will do as much as we can to make sure that all three of you are close. Look, I know sometimes that brothers and sisters have disagreements and that you may not always see eye to eye on things. But, Sam's a good brother and Olivia is a really smart older sister. They'll always look out for you when your mother and I can't be there." Stefan explains, exhaling deeply as I hear him turn around and curse under his breath, shutting off the stove as he pulls out the warmed bottle of milk. I'm assuming that he heated it up for Aiden without having to wake me up so that I would have to breast feed him.

"Late night life chats with your infant son?" I ask him, finally breaking my silence and turning the corner, walking slowly into the kitchen. Stefan's got Aiden wrapped up against his chest, a blue swaddling blanket around our son as he leans over the sink to check the temperature of the milk in the bottle.

"You heard that?" He asks, rocking Aiden in his arms and turning off the warm sink water, trying to give Aiden the bottle in his other hand.

"Yeah, I did. It was cute. But, you still talk to the kids like your waiting for something horrible to happen. Like you're going to go away again and not be in their lives. Stefan, you need to stop that." I comment, hearing as he inhales through gritted teeth. Still rocking Aiden back and forth, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, nervously..

"How else am I supposed to do that, Elena? Hmm. After everything that we've been through. I'm still doing the one job that almost killed me because I can't let it go. Because, I love it and I don't know what else I would do with my life if I wasn't a fire fighter. I know, it sounds over dramatic or whatever. But, it's true. I'm not really good at this, at... Being a dad. It terrifies me more than a stupid blazing fire does." His tells me, taking a step closer towards me. I watch as Stefan's body tenses when I place my hands against his arm, locking my eyes on his face.

"Stop talking like you're not going to be around to see Aiden, Sam or even Olivia grow up. Because, you will. You're the one who said it yourself, Stefan. This is our second chance and I get it. I really do. You feel like you keep screwing up and that the kids are going to turn out all messed up and hating you for your mistakes. But, they won't. With you as their dad and me as their mom. They won't. I promise you that our kids will be just fine. Because, you're doing an amazing job, even if you think that you're not." I inform him, watching as Stefan looks away from me for a brief moment, his hands beginning to shake a bit as he holds the bottle in his other hand still and cradles Aiden against him. I watch as he brings our son's ear closer towards his chest so that Aiden can hear his dad's soothing heartbeat.

"He likes this, you know. The sound of my heart beating against his ears. It helps him calm down and not cry." Stefan tells me in an informative way. Smiling a little as I look up to see his bright green eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"I know. I like it too. But, what's really wrong, Stefan?" I ask him, listening as he sniffles, turning away from me when I step in front of him, my hands grabbing a hold of his face so that his eyes are locked on me.

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for them, sometimes. I look at you and you make it all look so easy. This whole parenting thing is like second nature to you. But, ever since I came back into their lives, into your life. I've just been feeling like I'm trying to prove to you and to our kids that I'm good enough...That I can be their dad and they don't need to hate me or be mad at me for screwing up every once in awhile." Stefan explains, leaning against the counter as he watches my hands slip off his cheeks, my eyes still secured on his face as I watch him close his eyes to my words.

"I love you, Stefan. Our children, love you and no matter what happens in their lives. They will always know that they have a dad that loves them more than life itself. Olivia being mad at you and I for lying to her wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have told them both about Matt when it first happened. But, I didn't and I know that we tried to explain that to them, that Matt's not coming back. But, it's still going to take them a long time to realize that it's for the best. I choose you, Stefan. I picked you to be in our lives. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes with our kids and in our relationship. But, you being their father and helping me raise them, like it always should have been. Will never be one of those mistakes." I explain, my hands placed against his wrist as he gives me a small smile and nods.

"I know. I just.." He starts to say as I interrupt him, a small smile tugging on his lips when he glances at me.

"We took things too fast. We didn't really give each other the time that we needed to figure what these new roles mean for either of us. I've been waiting 5 years to be your wife and now that I am. I can't picture being anything different to you. Stefan, you're my best friend and I know all of this..the new job, having Aiden and living in this house together as real family now. It's a huge adjustment for both of us. Yet, even more so for you, because it all happened so quickly. But, I want us to promise each other something from now on." I comment, leaning forward and kissing Aiden's drooling cheeks as he stirs in Stefan's arms.

"What?" He asks me with a curious tone, turning around for a brief moment to place the now half empty milk bottle on the counter near us.

"Promise me that no matter what. We'll take things slower than we have been. One step at a time and I'm promising you now that when you start to feel like your messing up. I'll there to help you adjust to this whole, parenting thing. Just as long as you help me do the same." I add, watching as he gives me a small smile and nods in agreement to my words.

"Okay. I promise. We'll take it all a day at a time." Stefan says, closing his eyes when I lean into him and kiss his lips softly, taking a step back and smiling when I start to slowly make my way back into our bedroom.

"Elena?" Stefan says, stopping me in my tracks as he questions my name. I turn back around to him. Watching as he shifts a sleepy and softly cooing Aiden in his arms and makes his way towards me.

"I love you, too. I just want you to know that and I'm glad that I'm here with you, trying to figure this all out." He says, watching as I smile at him.

I stay silent as Stefan clears his throat and steps in front of me completely, his fingertips caressing my cheek as he whispers into my ear, the vibration of his voice sending a shiver down my spine as he questions. "So, does this mean that you'll warm up to the idea of me doing my job without begging me not to go, almost every morning?"

"No. But, nice try." I smirk at him, kissing his face as I pivot on my heels and hear when Stefan mummers under his breath. "Oh, come on!"

"Nope! Not a chance. Unless, Tyler doesn't give you actual assignments and keeps you as a training officer, than I can live with that. But, if he or anyone else puts you into danger again. I will personally go down there and give him a piece of my mind." I tell him in a warning tone. Turning back around when I feel Stefan's hand lingering against my back.

"Come on, Elena. I know what I'm doing." He states, rubbing small circles upon my lower back as I exhale and lean my head back. My eyes looking up at him upside down when I grin at him and speak in an annoyed tone. "That's what you said last time too and look where it got us. I mean, granted you weren't to blame. But, all I want is for you to be safe, Stefan. Can't you understand that?" I ask him, turning towards Stefan again as he shifts Aiden against his chest and tries to touch my face but I back away from him briskly.

"What would you want me to do? Huh. Become a stay at home dad and watch you go to work every morning instead. You know that I would go crazy being cooped up inside of this house all day long!" He states, hearing as I let out a small laugh and grin at him. The thought of Stefan staying home alone with the kids, crosses my mind for a moment and I can picture it in my head. He'd probably call me every 20 minutes, making sure that he's changing Aiden's diapers correctly and keeping Sam and Olivia entertained enough so that they wouldn't get bored.

"Maybe we should try it. I like that idea. Besides, it would keep you safe." I tell him, making my way out of the kitchen when I hear him mumble out. "Oh, come on. Elena. You're not thinking rationally about this! I don't look as cute as you do in those maid outfits. It would be a crime have me be a stay at home dad!" Stefan explains, pleading in his voice when I turn to look at him.

Stefan's eyes are trying to search mine as I feel a small smile appear across my face when I say "Oh, you may not look as cute as I do. But, you do look way better without your shirt off than I do and coming home to that every day, wouldn't be a crime, it'd be heavenly! Now, let's go to sleep." I say, hearing as Stefan lets out a laugh and winks at me when he says simply. "We'll see about that. Because, I disagree with you on that one. Coming home to you in one of those skimpy maid outfits would be a nice change. Plus, you do look way better than I do without your clothes on."

* * *

**A/N: So, how much you all want a bet that Miranda is pretty much lying about leaving town? Also, Am I the only one who is really liking this whole Lexi and Kol dynamic/ blooming relationship ;) Oh and the talk that Stefan and Elena had..Hmm...Maybe taking things slower for them will help their relationship and help Stefan bond with his kids more.**

**PLEASE** **let me know what you all think about this update. Love it? Hate it? Sound off in the reviews! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- Begin Again**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_I can hear his voice in my head, his screams that send shivers down my spine. Yet, when I close my eyes all I can really see is his face. He's covered in blood from his head all the way down to half of his upper body. His clothing is torn and he's got a huge gash seeping blood from his leg. He's got soot marks all over his legs, arms and face and in the background, I could tell that he barely made it out alive from the burning explosion._

_"Elena, help me...Please, baby. You have to help me!" He begs me, watching as I make my way towards him. My small frame is wearing what was supposed to be my wedding dress. Although, all the white and once beautiful fabric is covered with black soot and his own blood staining it. My hands are shaking when I approach him, my eyes are blurred by the tears in them and right when I reach out to help him, to save him for the warehouse fire. Stefan collapses in my arms and he stops breathing, everything around us goes white and I hear his last words, the last name upon his bloodied lips, is mine._

"No, No, No..Please...you need to stay with me. Please, Stay!" I scream out into the stillness of our bedroom, gasping for air and clutching my chest and quickly realizing where I am. It's another night, another one of these damn dreams that I haven't been able to shake, since what seems like forever ago. Since our lives were turned upside down.

"Hey, it's okay. Elena! Look at me! Sweetheart, look at me!" Stefan utters in a panicked tone, running out of our walk in closest with his pants on and a white think tank top, watching as I start crying hysterically. His frantic pleas and his hands seem to jolt me out of the trance I have, out of my nightmares and the darkness that still seems to linger almost every night since I've closed my eyes in the last few days and I seem to be the only person who remembers why these dreams have always been so reoccurring around this time.

My eyes are filled with tears spilling over my cheeks as I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the curve of it when I sob against my husband's chest. The words that come out of my mouth are barely there, barely even heard by him when I say "You died, in my arms..You died all over again and there was nothing I could do to save you, there was-."

"Shh..It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promised, remember?" He comfirms, gently pushing me away from him when he hears me sniffle and I exhale deeply.

"I don't hate your job. I just hate that you put your life on the line to save people all the time. I know that you love it and it's so selfish of me to hate that you help people. It's selfish and childish of me. But, we need you here too, Stefan. I need you here, too." I mumble out of nowhere, trying to catch my breath when I feel Stefan pull me towards him again, his skin is warm and his hands are gently rubbing small circles against my back when he kisses the top of my head and says nothing, just holds me for a while in the silence of our bedroom.

* * *

It takes a moment, maybe a few minutes actually before either of us opens their mouths to speak and when we do, it's Stefan that talks first.

"I know. I know that this isn't what we thought I'd be doing when I came back home. But, you need to understand that I'm safe. This isn't a crazy revenge plot against us, Elena. This isn't Matt, Katherine or Klaus trying to tear us apart. It's just a job that I was trained to do and that's familiar to me. And, that I won't give up. I mean, I can't just work these part time smaller jobs every day. It's not enough money and now with Aiden. It's just, I need to make enough money for the both of us until you can start working again." Stefan explains, rubbing his hand against my arm when he pushes back from me and I watch as he takes his finger and places it under my chin, lifting up my face so that our eyes are locked on each other's intense gaze.

"I made you a promise that I'd stay safe and that we'd be a family again. I'm never going to break that promise for as long as I live. I told you that you don't have to worry anymore and I don't want you to worry about me so much. I want to take care of our family. Like I did before. It doesn't matter how much we fight over whose doing what job or whose taking the kids to school or even whose getting up to change Aiden's diapers in the early morning or late at night. We're a team and this, right here. This house and our kids is what makes us a family again. It's not the job that makes me who I am. It's you and this family." He tells me, leaning into me, his lips just inches away from my face. I can feel Stefan's warm breath wash over me and just when he licks his lips and is about to kiss me, Aiden starts to cry.

"Ahh..The fun police. I'll go get him." Stefan says, letting go of my wrist gently and caressing my cheek as he makes his way off the bed. But, my hand on his shoulder, stops him from leaving the room, along with my shaking voice.

"But, being a fire fighter is all you have ever known. It was part of what attracted me to you in the first place. You had this confidence about you and this charm and you were cute, especially in that uniform. Look, Stefan. I'll go see Carol for the nightmares. I'll talk to her about them and try to sort this out. Just..Promise me that you'll be okay." I tell him, watching as he gives me a small smile and leans into me again, leaving a quick kiss against my lips when he says "Of course, I will. Now, it's 3 in the morning and I have to be up soon anyways. So, I'm going to go get Aiden and try not to wake up Sam and Olivia in the process of making my way into the kitchen to get his bottle. But, you should go back to sleep." He instructs me, getting up from the bed starting to make his way out of our room once again.

I watch with tear stained cheeks and slightly misty eyes when Stefan stops midway towards the door, turning around again as he shrugs his shoulders when he turns his head towards my direction and says "I have a better idea. Since I still have an hour to spare and you're awake. I'll be right back." He explains, walking out of our room without another explanation and going straight towards the nursery.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the headboard of our bed and exhale deeply, taking in the moment of silence that I get before my eyes shoot open and I'm met with Aiden's tearful face, his red cheeks are piping hot and his hazel eyes are red from crying when Stefan cradles him against his chest and pats his back.

"Sammy and Livia would be so jealous right now if they saw us having this little family bonding session without them. If it wasn't so early, I'd wake them up to join us." He says with a smile, watching with careful eyes as I push my body up, so that I can hold Aiden. But, I hear a small jealous laugh escape out of my lungs when Stefan leans in to kiss my face and then walks over to his side of the bed with Aiden in his arms.

"You're glaring at me." He points out, laughing when I huff out a breath and shake my head, trying to argue with him.

"No, I'm not. I was gazing at you two. How cute you look together." I comment, hearing when he laughs and runs one of his hands through my hair, smiling at me.

"What? You get to spend time with the three of them all day long and I only get the mornings. Since, late at night when I get home, everyone's already asleep, including you." He says, a bashful smile on his face when he gently sits down on the bed beside me and leans towards me with Aiden snuggled against him.

"Do you think he knows how much we love him?" Stefan asks, turning towards me with a curious look on his face. He watches as I softly place my hand on top of Aiden's soft scalp and lean towards him to kiss his head, mumbling against his skin. Quietly taking in the smell of baby powder and the Johnson's baby shampoo.

"Mhhmm..I know that he does. You hear that?" I say. Watching as Stefan tilts his head to the side and looks over at me when I pull my hair behind my shoulder and adjust the strap to my peach colored tank top.

"What?" He asks, leaning back and slowly rocking a sleepy looking Aiden in his arms.

"The moment you went into Aiden's room, he stopped crying. That sound is silence. Blissful silence. Our kids know that they're safe with you. It makes them calm down." I add, watching as Stefan shrugs his shoulders back and gives me a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Stefan says, leaning his head back and curling his arms a bit more underneath Aiden's body as I sit near them, watching both of their eye lids flutter close and I smile to myself. Silently knowing that just the sight of Stefan so relaxed with our son in his arms in the moment, suddenly makes me forget all about how scared I was from my nightmares.

* * *

"So, when did the dream's start?" Carol asks, eyeing me through her thick black glasses as I watch her tap her high heels on to the brown colored carpeting in her office.

"I've been having them on and off for years now. They started two days after the funeral. I mean, after what I thought was going to be Stefan's funeral when we...you know." My voice breaks at the end of my sentence as the memory of it floods my head.

"When you thought he was dead. Elena...What's triggering them?" She asks with a curious tone, jotting down some more notes as I flip my hair back and let out a nervous laugh, trying to avoid the answer to her question.

"I don't know." I state with a firm and confident tone, hearing when Carol scoffs and leans back into her seat.

"No. That's not good enough. You do know what's going on and what's triggering your dreams. Tell me. I won't judge you, you know that." She says with reassurance.

" Today's the anniversary of the day Stefan went missing and was declared dead..That's the day that my whole entire life changed. That's what's been triggering my dreams. Not to mention the fact that my husband has decided to take Kol Mikaelson under his wing like he's a damn saint of all fire fighters!" I yell out in an agitated tone, feeling like an idiot when I feel my anger come to a boiling point and I glance over to see Carol's eyes widen when I get up and shout all my frustrations out.

"Do you feel better now?" She asks me, a slight sadness in her eyes when I sit back down on the white colored couch in front of her, a small light brown coffee table separating us.

"No, I don't. I don't feel better at all! Some days I wish that I could go back to who I was before I met him. You know, the girl that was feisty and had this confidence that shined through wherever she was. But, then I look at myself now. How broken I've become and I don't even recognize who I am anymore. Don't get me wrong, Carol. I know that he loves me. I know that he loves this family and both he and I would do anything for each other. But..." My voice trails off, the words are on the tip of my tongue, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as Carol leans towards me a little and whispers.

"But, what? Elena, come on. First off you deny that you're having these nightmares and now you give me this whole speech about you and Stefan and-" Carol starts to say as she watches me place my hand up in the air, cutting her off in mid thought.

"I'm afraid of losing him! I'm scared of losing my husband. Okay?" I tell her, my voice flattering as I hear Carol exhale and then she clears her throat, her words coming out in a light and reassuring tone.

"Elena. You don't need to worry about losing him to his job. He's told you time and time again that you don't need to worry about that." She tells me. The things I already know. The fact that Stefan's job isn't really the issue anymore and now it's my own damn insecurities shining through.

"It's not the job that I'm worried about anymore. I mean, it still irritates me and all. But, in the past few hours, I've realized that it's part of what makes Stefan who he is. It's not me or the kids, it's his job. He said the exact opposite this morning though. But, I disagree with him." I tell her, watching as she writes more down on a white sheet of paper on her lap and she pushes up her glasses with her index finger before she speaks to me again.

"So, what's the problem then. What are you so terrified about?" Carol questions, watching as I nervously let out a laugh and exhale deeply, grinding my teeth together nervously before I even open my mouth.

It's stupid really. My own worries, my hormones have been all off since I had Aiden and these last few days haven't been any better in making me feel back to normal again. So, as the words roll of my tongue and they spill out in the dead silent room, part of me instantly regrets even thinking about the stupidity of it.

"I'm worried that he'll eventually leave me for someone else. What if after having three kids with him and starting this family. What if Stefan decides that we're not as good enough as we used to be together and he just leaves me?" I confess, automatically feeling like a total idiot for feeling the way I suddenly do.

Carol shakes her head, a small smile creeping upon her lips as she inhales and says in a reassuring tone. "He loves you too much to ever do that. Stefan, loves you more than you know, Elena. And, to be completely honest. Maybe the two of you need to remind each other that. Besides, it must not be easy trying to joggle being with the kids and with Stefan. Especially with everything that's been happening lately." She says, looking past me and out the window that has the view of the city sky scrapers surrounding us.

"Like, my mother showing up? Yeah, well..That unexpected surprise hasn't been easy on anyone." I comment, running my hands through my hair and leaning my head back against the sofa behind me.

"I understand that, of course it isn't. So, let's talk about your mother and how her arrival has affected you and your family?" She asks me. I watch as her serious demeanor breaks for a minute and a small smile appears across her lips when I groan and start to instantly complain about the topic she's chosen to discuss.

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

I know that they don't like me. It boils down to a million factors. But, my last name and my background is probably the biggest problem. Although, when I make my way into the locker room and watch as Damon changes his shirt, glancing over at me quickly when he stops near me and leans towards my ear when he whispers " I really hope that my brother drags your ass to the ground today."

I laugh at him, his useless words that he thinks will affect me, make me want to quit this place and make me transfer. Yet, I shake my head, looking down at my dirty and old tennis shoes before I reply back to him. "Part of me kind of hopes he does too. I'm not the bad guy here, Damon. Your brother gave me a chance and so did, Tyler. Now, let me learn from one of the best there is in this department. So that no one gets killed on my watch one day. Stefan's a good man and I'm sorry for what happened to him and his family. But, I'm not the bad guy." I reiterate, hearing when the door to the locker room swings open and Stefan leans against it, clearing his throat before he glares at Damon and I.

"Damon, leave him be. Kol, let's go." He says, pushing off from the doorway and making his way down the hall, causing me to run out of the locker room and leaving Damon to shake his head at us.

* * *

"I feel like I should apologize for my brother's behavior. Ever since I've been back, he's been different. Everything is different." Stefan says, stepping in to his boots and pulling the straps to his pants over his shoulders.

"This uniform is like a lifesaver. It's all heat resistant..Well, for the most part." He explains, handing me a helmet with the district's logo on the back.

"Is there anything really important that I should know?" I ask him, watching as he continues to suit up. But, stops abruptly. A hint of agony in his eyes as he closes them briefly and exhales, almost as if he's remembering something important, like the things that he's been through in the last year are all coming back in waves to haunt his conscious.

"Yeah, don't get yourself killed out there. Always have your brother's back. Look, I know that it may not seem like it right now. But, even if we hate each other in this station. We're brothers out there in the field and no matter what happens, we always have each other's backs." He advises, bending down and leaning against the wall behind him as he sits down and ties his boots up.

"Stefan?" I question his name, watching as his eyes dart up to look at me and he stops for a moment, looking down at his wedding ring before he nods, signaling to me that I've got his attention.

"I know it may not be any of my business. But, what was the first thing that you thought about when you were trapped in the warehouse?" I ask him, eyeing Stefan closely as he opens his mouth to speak and his eyes become vacant, like he's back in the warehouse, trapped in the nightmare that had become his life.

"My wife and my kids. Those were two things that I thought about the most when I was under all that debris. I thought about her, raising them alone and I knew that I needed to try everything I could to get out of there. However, we all know how that ended. Kol..." He stops for a moment when he says my name, rubbing his face in frustration and then looking up at me again, inhaling through gritted teeth when he adds "This maybe a really stupid thing to say. But, I'm not angry anymore at what your brother and what Katherine and Matt did to me. I mean, Elena still carries so much anger inside of her. But, I don't. I've come to terms with it and to be honest, if it hadn't been for Katherine keeping those news clippings on me about the warehouse. I would have never been given the chance to be with my family again. We're starting over and this time, it's good."

I nod at him, glancing over to see Stefan slowly push himself up from the bench that he's sitting on and walk out towards the garage where the fire truck is already waiting with the gear all set up for my training today. But, right when I follow Stefan out towards the garage and through the hallways of the fire station, I get stopped by a familiar voice and when I turn around, the knot in my stomach builds as she walks towards us, shouting out my name. Although, when I look over at Stefan he seems a million miles away from where we are at the moment.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"Yeah, yeah. I will be there in 10 minutes. Just give me 10 minutes!" She stated, placing her cell phone down on the table top in front of her._

_"Leaving so soon?" I asked her. She had this blue shirt on, a drink of vodka in her hands and her long brown hair had been pinned back with a dozen bobby pins._

_"You're the guy from the diner. Stefan was it? You asked me out...twice!" She pointed out, her hands tightening around the glass as she leaned forward and smiled at me, her dark brown eyes shining._

_"Yeah and you're the waitress whose life I saved from almost getting ran over and who agreed to go out with me. Also, the one who almost stood me up on our first date. Nice to see you again, Elena."_

_"Woah. I almost stood you up...I didn't stand you up. I was casually late. I went home and changed. I wanted to look presentable." She said with a laugh, running her hands through her brown hair and gazing up at me again._

_"Presentable? Elena. Ha. You could be wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt and you'd still look good. Besides, I fight fires, smell like smoke and on my days off, I do small maintenance jobs around town. I don't look presentable all the time. I'm either covered in grease and dirt or soot from head to toe." I had told her, watched when she placed her hand onto my arm and laughed._

_"If that's the case. You clean up well." She said, smiling at me before she looked down at her cell phone and sighed._

_"So, I never thought that our first date would have sucked that much for you to be sitting alone at a bar after it, all alone and drinking." I commented, watching as she instantly shook her head, a smile on her face as her cheeks began to turn a slight hint of red._

_"It didn't suck. I usually end up here, call up a few of my girlfriends and we-" She began to say._

_"You're meeting someone? Oh well. Excuse me as I go buy you a round a drinks and then go sit with my friends and watch you talk about me from across the room over there." I told her, pointing over to where Tyler, Matt and Damon were sitting, all of them laughing about something that Damon had said._

_"Don't hold your breath. Mr. Salvatore. I won't be talking about you all night long." Elena stated, a smirk on her face as she watched me slip off the bar stool and place a few dollars on the bar top in front of her._

_"Hmm..Really? That's a shame. Because, I was planning on talking to them about you. All night long to whoever would listen. Have a good night, Miss Gilbert and tell your friend that if she wants to join us, you both can." I said, watching as Elena turned around in her chair to face me._

_"Stefan! Wait." She said, looking past me and towards the table, filled with my brother and my two other close friends._

_"Yeah?" I asked, pivoting on my heels and locking my eyes on her once more as she hoped off the stool and walked over to stand near me as she spoke. "My friend's running late and that phone call was to someone that I don't want to see right now. So, can I join you?"_

_Elena's eyes glistened when I nodded my head and smiled at her, wrapping my around her shoulder and hearing as she exhaled deeply. "And for the record, I was planning on talking about you and how sweet you were to me, with my friend. All night long."_

"Kol! Wait up, boys!" She shouts from behind us, which almost instantly brings me out of my memories of Elena and I. I look over to see this petite, blonde and model like, 23 year old secretary with her gray pencil skirt and a tight black long sleeve shirt that clings onto her body, showing off her slim figure.

I turn in sync with Kol as we're both met with these vibrant blue eyes and a huge grin on her face when she leans into him and hugs him tightly, a smirk across her lips as she pulls away and looks up at me, licking her lips.

"Well, well. You must be Stefan Salvatore. I've heard a lot about you." She says, her tone instantly changing from excited little girl to vixen within a millisecond of her standing near Kol and looking over at me.

"Yeah. I am. Nice to meet you..." I begin to say, my voice trailing off when Kol shrugs his shoulders back and clears his throat, walking over to her and gently slinging his arm over her shoulder when he states "Stefan. This is my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. She just got the job for being the stations new receptionist." Kol explains, turning his head to look over at his sister whose got this bashful smile on her face. Her cheeks turning a bit red when I smile at her and extend my hand out.

"It's a pleasure, Rebekah. Hope you like it here." I tell her in a friendly tone, watching her blue eyes light up like a little kid at a candy store and she takes a step towards me, still holding on to my hand when she speaks.

"Oh, I will. Go easy on my brother here. He's kind of important to me and well, besides our older brother in upstate New York. Kol's my roommate. I kind of need him around." She explains, looking down at my hand and then frowning a bit before I release her hand and hear when she starts to sigh out loud.

"It was nice meeting you, Stefan." She says, turning on her heels and winking to me over her shoulder. I ignore it, shaking my head and slowly making my way towards the garage when I overhear Kol scold his younger sister, both of them throwing around my name.

"He's married, Rebekah." Kol warns, placing his arm around his sister as I turn my head back around to see the two of them walk back towards the office.

"Yeah. I noticed. So, what? That's never stopped me before." She states, turning around to lock her eyes on me when she bites down on her lower lip. I watch as Rebekah grins at me again when her and Kol walk further down the hallway and I'm left standing there. The pit in my stomach growing because the Mikealson's maybe a lot of things. But, one thing is very clear about them, wherever they seem to go, trouble follows and trouble seems to be Rebekah's middle name.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"I don't believe a word my mother says! She's not leaving town, Bonnie!" Jeremy complains, throwing his hands up in frustration as he leans his head back onto our couch and looks up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Miranda is a lying piece of shit!" Damon chimes in, slowly bouncing Zach against his chest in our kitchen.

"So, neither of you believe her when she said that she was leaving last night. Come on, you guys. Why don't we give her the benefit of the doubt." I try to reason with both of them, hearing as Damon scoffs at my words.

"I don't give women who abandon their kids and then come back years later for god knows what, the benefit of the doubt. She wants something, Bonnie and none of us will rest until we find out what she wants." Damon says, yawning when he hands Jeremy our baby and walks over to me, leaning down against the couch and kissing my cheeks.

"Fine. I get it. But, you two can't allow this whole 'Miranda' thing to consume you. She's probably already gone by now. Besides, she's just a bitchy mother trying to screw up her daughter's life and trying to get closer to her grand kids. What harm can she really do? Except for instead of going to try and work things out with Elena. She's going against her. and Miranda's going about it in all the wrong ways." My voice trails off when I hear Zach start to cry and I get up off the couch, walking back into the kitchen and holding out my hands towards Jeremy.

"So, how's he doing?" Jeremy asks me, watching as I kiss Zach's head and rest my hand onto the top of his head.

"The doctor said that he's got a really nasty cold. They gave him a bunch of antibiotics that should help clear it up, soon." I explain, watching as Jeremy shrugs his shoulders back and we both stop when we hear Damon nearly shout out. "That's it! She's laying low until she gets the opportunity to strike again or the information she needs to do it. Miranda being back in town to apologize to Elena, that's not the only reason she's here and I have a feeling that it's not the last we've seen or heard of Miranda Gilbert. She'll be back and when she is, we'll be ready for her."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Anyone else really like the little 'SE family bonding moment'. Also, I finally introduce another character..Rebekah. She's going to be interesting to say the least. ;)**

**PLEASE** **let me know what you all though and if you want feel free to leave a review. Did you love it? Hate it?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Anyways, Here's CH.7. Hope you guys like it!**

****ALSO, I made Rebekah a bit younger than everyone else on purpose for this story.****

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Seven**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

_"For better or for worse...In sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. I will love you, Caroline Forbes until my dying day..." I watched him as he squeezed my hands, smiling over at Stefan who handed him the rings and even as the pastor wrapped up our small wedding ceremony, I could see the eagerness in my soon to be husband's face as he leaned into me and whispered in a soft tone. "They all say that I'm not good for you. But, I'll prove them wrong one day, I promise." I felt the kiss on my cheek, the words sinking in when he pulled away and then before I knew it, our small ceremony with just a few of our closest friends was over and all I could think about was Tyler's words..."They say that I'm not good for you. But, I'll prove them wrong."_

"Prove them wrong. Give me a baby, Tyler!" I shout out, pushing the door open to his office as he gives me a confused look, hearing in the background as the new blonde receptionist tries to stop me. But, I shut the door, leaning my back against it as she walks up behind me and says "Ma'am, you can't go into Mr. Lockwood's office!"

She watches with a curious expression as I tilt my head, smirking at her when I look down at her thin black nearly see thru shirt as my voice becomes instantly coded with a small hint of sarcasm. "The hell I can't! Look, Blondie..I know you may be new to town and all. But, that man is my husband, he's part of the reason why this fire station runs so well because he works his ass off for this place. So, will you excuse me as I go and speak with him in private."

She's silent, staring at me as if I've just poured an ice bucket of water on her darkened skin, drenching her in it. "Oh and I do know of one thing that you shouldn't be doing either..." My voice trails off as she tries standing up taller, her eyes following a tired looking Stefan who walks by with Damon, both of them slinging towels over their shoulders, heading towards the locker rooms to take a shower and wash off the dirt on their skin and the smell of smoke from their hair.

The girl takes a step back, blushing a bit as she bites down on her lip and I smirk again, leaning towards her and hissing into her ear, my observation that's clear as day as she gawked at the two brother's when they walked by us. "I think that you shouldn't be staring at older men..who are married! Stefan Salvatore is a married man. He's 29 years old. He's too old for you and did I mention, he is a very happily married man! " I comment, hearing as she swallows hard and laughs nervously, trying to take a step back from me. But, my hand on her shoulder stops her movements.

" So, what? I'm old enough to look at older men. I'm not a child, I'm an adult too." She smiles, a grin that makes me instantly want to vomit as I lock my eyes on her and shake my head, releasing my grip from her shoulder and laughing a loud and annoyed laugh. "Look, even if he wasn't married. He loves her too much to ever look at or pay any attention to a little pretty thing like you. Trust me, honey. It will never happen. The two of you, will never happen!" I tell her, my tone laced with a warning as I step back and shrug my shoulders, hearing her sigh and watching as she runs her hands through her hair, smiling gleefully when she says with a wink. "Never say never. By the way, my name's Rebekah. I'm Kol Mikaelson's little sister. I don't think we've been properly introduced and as far as the things in this office go. I can stare at whatever I want here and do whatever I damn well please!"

* * *

"Fire the new secretary!" I tell him, throwing my purse down on the chair in his office as I watch Tyler look up at me again, scratching his head. "Excuse me?" He asks, watching when I nearly throw myself into the chair across from him and lift my legs up on to his desk.

"Fire that dumb blonde girl that you hired to answer phones and flirt with all of the guys, including Stefan who is madly in love with his wife and trying to make their marriage work. Oh and another really big reason is because...She's pissing me off!" I tell him, my voice rising with every word as I watch Tyler rub his face in frustration, sighing out loud and clearing his throat to speak, waiting for my tirade of how much my small encounter with Rebekah Mikaelson has already made me hate her and I can't wait to go home and call Elena and tell her all about the little blonde whose got eyes for her husband.

"Caroline, I can't just fire every woman that you hate or seem to not like. It doesn't work like that and Rebekah seems nice enough to work here. She's just really friendly." He comments with a small laugh, watching me roll my eyes at his words as I scoff at him.

"Friendly? Ha. Fine, whatever you say!" I exclaim, looking up to see Tyler's hands on his desk, a smirk on his face when he says "So, enough about her and more about this other thing you said when you first walked into my office."

My eyes glisten when I nearly squeal out a stifled laugh, shifting my weight in my seat and breathing out a deep breath. Acting like it wasn't even that big of a deal, like it's not that early in the morning and that I just marched my way into my husband's office, hoping that we'd just have sex right on top of his desk and not talk at all. But, his questioning takes me by surprise when I realize that he really wants to talk about this.

"What did I say again?" I ask him, playing dumb and watching Tyler smile when he shakes his head and leans forward, grabbing a hold of my hand that's resting on top of the desk.

"You told me to prove them wrong and that you wanted a baby...well, your exact words were 'give me a baby, Tyler!' " He recalls, stroking his thumb against my hand when I look up at him, my eyes becoming misty eyed at the thought of us finally being on the same page.

" So, who are we proving wrong and what about all the IVF treatments or adopting?" He asks, intertwining our hands together as he smiles a sweet smile and I look down at our hands when he tightens his grip upon my fingers.

"I'm sick of all the fertility clinics. Damn it, Tyler. We're both still young enough to try it on our own. Come on, we're both 28 years old. We're not getting any younger. But, we still have enough time to get pregnant and have a baby. I'm still young enough to have a healthy pregnancy..." I try to convince him, feeling as he lets go of my hand and leans back into his chair, patting his lap and watching when I get up from my seat, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Caroline, where is this all coming from? Do you really want to try again, the old fashioned way. What if we get disappointed and it doesn't happen for us at all, Caroline? The last time you had a miscarriage it was horrible and I felt helpless. This isn't pressure from your parents is it? They aren't hounding you to give them grand kids are they.." He states, looking directly at my face, noticing the unshed tears in them as I bury my head against his neck and mumble out. "It won't. And it's not from them. I mean, I talked to your mother about it a little and she said we should try. Please, Tyler. Let's try...Let's try this out and see if it works. Because, I'm finally ready to have a baby. I want a baby, a pudgy, burping, crying, smelly, lovable, giggling and amazing baby. I want a baby that's all ours. Part of me and part of you. Okay?" I tell him, feeling as his hands tighten around me and Tyler leans into me more, kissing my neck and bringing his lips to my ear when he says "My mother..? You talked to my mother about our fertility problems what the hell were you thinking!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"I'm telling you, Elena. I'm a horrible wife. I went behind Tyler's back and talked to Carol about our baby problems! What's wrong with me!" Caroline shouts, throwing her hands up into the air and watching as I rock Aiden slowly in my arms, observing that she's now pacing back and fourth in the nursery.

"I talk to his mother about my problems and how I feel like my husband needs to be a little bit more understanding. I mean, I love him. I really do. But, his lack of empathy lately is pissing me off. I just feel like he should understand how I'm feeling too..." My voice trails off as Caroline sits down in the middle of the room on the floor and lays down against the dark green carpet, exhaling heavily.

"Maybe we need a girls night. Like, we used too. Maybe we should leave all the guys to fend for themselves for a night. That would teach them to appreciate us. I'm feeling under appreciated by my husband and so are you Remember when we got drunk and danced on those tables at that diner you used to work at. God, Stefan was so pissed off when you called him to come and get you. But, he still carried you to the car and into the house, after you threw up on him. Like, what happened to those guys...They still appreciated us even when we accidently puked on them, they even cleaned up after us!" Caroline recalls, smiling from ear to ear when she rolls over on her stomach and places her hands underneath her chin, looking up at me with a reminiscent gaze in her eyes.

"We were young and stupid, Caroline. Those guys were too. We're grownups now with responsibilities and families. I have three kids now. I don't question that he loves me. I just..I just wish we'd talk more like we used too. I used to stay up with him for hours, watching the stars and the darkened sky turn into the early morning. I miss that." I remind her, hearing as she groans and narrows her eyes upon me.

"Come on, Elena! I know you've questioned it. You've told me that you were worried that he loves you. Don't act like you're not now. So, maybe if you spiced things up with Stefan than he wouldn't be so distant or whatever is wrong with him. Your whole world revolves around those kids and I get it. I really get it. But, Elena. You and Stefan need to keep the romance alive before.." Her voice trails off as she slowly gets up from her spot on the floor and straightens out her shirt, gazing back at a picture of the four of us.

"What are you talking about, Caroline? Is something going on that I should know about?" I ask her, hearing when she chuckles and turns to look back at me, a small shrug of her shoulders as she says "Not yet. But, if you don't fix things with your husband..there might be. Just, less counseling from my mother in law and more talking between the two of you, more intimacy. That might make him open his eyes a bit more."

I shake my head at her, trying to laugh off her words and the way she's said them. Almost, like she's warning me to keep an eye out for something that's going on. But, just as I get up and head towards the crib to put Aiden down for a nap, Caroline gets a head start to walk out of the room and I clear my throat, stopping her.

"Caroline, you'd tell me if you knew something was going on between Stefan and another woman..wouldn't you?" I ask her, watching as she places her hand against the door frame and turns her head to look over to me, a serious look on her face when she states in a firm tone. "He would never do that to you, Elena. I know Stefan. I've known him since I was in high school. He was the one that introduced me to Tyler. So, I know him and he's not that type of guy. He'd never hurt you like that. I'm just giving you some advice, to keep the spark alive before it fizzles out and you're left alone again. I'm worried about you is all and I would hate for something to ruin what you guys have now. A solid marriage."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"So, little man. Are you being a good big brother?" I ask Sam, watching as he glances up at me, placing his feet just like Stefan has them up on the coffee table, crossing his ankles over one another. Clearly, imitating his father.

"Yeah. But, momma hogs Aiden a lot and me and Olivia don't get to spend a lot of time with him. He also poops too much." Sam says with a giggle, burying his face against Stefan's shoulder who has got Elena sitting on his lap and a beer in his other hand, laughing at something Damon's just said.

"You know Sammy. I heard a secret.." I begin to say, my voice trailing off as he turns his head and locks his green eyes directly on my face.

"You did?" He asks, his voice full of excitement when he suddenly pinches a small part of Stefan's shirt. Tugging on it to get his dad's attention. "Daddy! Daddy..Daddd!" He nearly shouts in an urgent tone, watching as Olivia slides into Caroline's lap and nestles her head against her chest, rubbing her tired looking eyes.

"Sam. I'm talking. Can it wait until I'm done?" Stefan asks him. Smiling a small smile at Elena who yawns and tilts her head towards Sam in a warning way.

"Okay. Auntie Lexi, I was going to tell daddy the secret too. But, he's not listening." Sam tells me, pouting when he climbs onto my lap and I look down at him, shaking my head and laughing a little.

"Sammy. If I tell you a secret. You can't go and tell someone else. It's not a secret anymore if you do that." I comment, hearing when he exhales and shrugs his shoulders back.

I watch as he stays quiet for a little while and then grins up at me, leaning towards my ear as he whispers into it. "Okay. I won't tell anyone...Please tell me the secret."

I nod at him, tightening my grip around his waistline, leaning towards his head and kissing it before I whisper into his little ear. "My secret is that I love you and your little sister very much!" I tell him, watching as Sam pushes away from me and grins, shaking his head as he giggles out. "Auntie Lexi. That isn't a secret, because Olivia and me already know that."

* * *

My little moment with Sam is broken as we all turn when we hear the doorbell ring and I slide Sam off my lap, looking over at Damon as he smiles widely and says "Hey, Lexi! Can you get that?"

"Why can't you get up and get it?" I ask him with a snarky tone, watching as Damon rolls his eyes at me and exhales when he adjusts Bonnie on his lap, kissing her shoulder and smirking when he says "Because, once you answer the door. Then, you can walk over to the kitchen and get us some more beer. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

UGH! Damon Salvatore, ever since I met the guy..He's been nothing but a pain in my ass! "Fine. But, I'm just answering the door and nothing else. You can get up and get your own darn beer!" I shout over my shoulder, making my way towards the door and when I open it, my stomach instantly feels like it's about to jump into my throat.

"Who invited the rookie?" I shout out, nearly slamming the door back into Kol's face when I huff out an annoyed breath as he smirks at me and stops the door from hitting him directly in the face with his hand.

"Nice to see you again, blondie." He says, taking a step into the house as I watch Damon get up and clear his throat, patting Stefan on the shoulder when he makes his way towards Kol and I.

"I invited him. He told me that his sister was annoying him and left for the day to who knows where. So, I felt bad for the poor guy and I politely invited him to join all of us. Here, at my brother's beautiful home. Do you have a problem with that..blondie?" Damon asks, his eyes gleaming as I look down at my feet and try my best not to lift my hand up and smack Damon across his face.

I shake my head. Ignoring Damon's question and turning to go back into the living room when I nearly bump right into Sam and Olivia who were watching the whole thing play out in front of them. I'm annoyed and clearly irritated as Damon walks past me and smiles, giving me a knowing look as he says with a wink. "I figured that you could keep him company."

"Sure, why not!" I shout out, hearing Damon let out a loud laugh when he goes to sit back down on the couch and winks at me once more, causing me to almost throw up in my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Olivia!" She says suddenly, walking over to Kol and extending out her small hand, her dark brown hair braided in a French braid as I watch Olivia smile when Kol introduces himself to her and she says out loud "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um, honey. I don't think that's a good idea...Sam, why don't you and your sister go sit back down by your mom and dad." I suggest, watching as Kol leans down so that he's eye level with her, smiling at the little girl with bright brown eyes, shrugging his shoulders back and replying with a simple. "Sure, why not."

I can feel my heart race and my legs begin to become a little wobbly when I turn to see Sam sit back down on the couch and then I turn my attention back to Olivia when she suddenly blurts out. "My daddy says that you like my auntie Lexi, a lot. But, I don't know why she doesn't like you so much. You make her really mad. She always says bad words when she talks about you. But, I think she's just mad because she likes you too and she doesn't know it." Olivia says, a grin on her face when she turns on her heels and looks up at me, her brown eyes shining with pure joy. I can feel my facial expression change, Olivia's honesty leaving me completely mortified as Olivia leaves Kol and I standing alone near the front door. Both of us not saying a word, just taking each other's reactions in from the little 6 year old girl's words.

He stares at me for a little bit, laughing and shaking his head as he takes a step towards me. But, I speak before he can make another move closer to me. "She's a 6 year old. Don't listen to her... She's got a very lively imagination. She even has an imaginary friend named, Bella." I try to say, watching as Kol 's voice becomes serious and he smiles when he says "Well, they've always said that if you want to hear the truth. Ask a little kid."

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

"So, nice to have you back in town." She tells me, eyeing me up and down as I slide into the booth at the hole in the wall restaurant, 35 minutes out of midtown Manhattan and in the middle of nowhere.

"Why'd you want me to meet you here, in the middle of nowhere. I agreed to only do one thing and I did it. I got the job at the fire station, didn't I?" I ask her, hearing as she laughs, leaning towards me and placing her olive colored skinned hand against my own as she locks her brown eyes on me.

"Oh, young and naive. Rebekah Mikaelson. Honey, you're not done until I tell you that you are. They're all asking questions. My son showed up at my hotel room a few days ago and told me to leave town. So, here I am, hiding until I figure out my next move. That is why we are in the middle of nowhere!" She says, watching with cautious eyes as a young and smiling waitress walks around the tables that we're surrounded by, picking up a few empty plates.

"So, what's the next move?" I ask her, leaning forward and locking my eyes on her as I hear her exhale when she says "I'm here for my daughter. I never liked that pesky husband of hers. So, I want you to be a little blonde distraction. I want you to get under his skin so bad that all he wants is you and he can't think straight to even be a good husband. Then, when their world is crumbling around them. My little sweet girl will come running back into her mother's arms and I'll be able to tell her that I told her so. And remind her that, Stefan Salvatore has always been nothing but a scumbag and just like in the beginning of it all when she chose to be with him. He was never good enough for my daughter and them being married doesn't change that. I want Stefan Salvatore out of my daughter's life for good, this time."

I nod as I shrug my shoulders back and lean against the booth, gazing up to see the waitress walk over to our table, handing the check to Miranda as she smiles and says "Have a wonderful day, Mrs. Gilbert."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll help you. But, what's in it for me and why are you trying to push them away?" I ask her, hearing as Miranda laughs and gives me a devious grin when she states. " You don't ask any questions in regards to my motives, understand? Let's just say that neither you or I will be disappointed when he comes crying to you about how his wife left him and how his life is officially over."

* * *

**A/N: Oh and welcome back...Miranda! Now Rebekah is part of her plan too...uh ohhh...These two have trouble written all over them! :p Trying to screw up Stefan and Elena's relationship with a 'little blonde distraction.'**

_**So what did you guys all think?** _ _**PLEASE** _ _**feel free to leave me a review or comment about what you thought about the update! :)** _

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_-Until Next Time!-_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey all! This update has a little bit of everything...to be honest...I just hope you guys like it and don't completely hate it!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Eight**

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"You're not coming with me tonight, Rebekah!" I tell her, watching as she smirks at me and gets up from the couch, running towards me a bit as she starts to beg.

"Come on, Kol. I'll behave myself. Besides, all these guys are going to have their wives there...What's the big deal if I go with you. " She complains, placing her hands onto her hips and allowing a small smile to linger upon her face.

"I already told all the guys that I'm coming by myself. What's it going to look like when I bring my younger sister to this little event?" I ask her, hearing as she huffs out an uneasy breath, her face tightening with frustration.

"It's just a welcome back party for that guy Stefan. I've been working at the fire station for almost three weeks now. What's the big deal if you bring me! Come on, Kol. I want to be a part of their little group too. They're all so close with each other. Don't you just want to be a part of that?" Rebekah asks, leaning against the wall of our apartment as she grins up at me and I look down at my nicely polished brown boots, exhaling reluctantly.

"Fine. You've made your case. You want to be part of the 'team' as they say. So, I'll bring you with me as a pity date since I have-" I start to explain, watching as she lets out a loud squeal and leans into me, kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you. I don't disappoint. I promise..I won't even bother you when you flirt with that blonde girl, Lexi." She tells me with a wink, turning away from me as I watch her saunter down the hallway.

"I...Ah, hell who am I kidding! You better not!" I shout out at her, glancing up to see Rebekah wave me off and let out a laugh before disappearing out of my view.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure we can just leave them with that babysitter. She looks like she's 16." I ask her, observing as Elena lets out a laugh and smiles.

"It's totally fine. Stefan and I know her parents and she's a really responsible kid. Besides, she's 18 and about to finish high school. I've used to her once or twice before." She elaborates, pulling her black jacket over her shoulders and pulling her long brown hair out from under it.

"So, is Stefan just meeting us there or-" I start to say, as Elena leans against the wall with one hand and places her foot into a pair of her dark red high heels.

"He's already there. He went straight there from a little get together with just the guys that Tyler had at a bar nearby earlier." Elena explains, watching as I look back at the younger baby sitter, sitting in between Sam and Olivia.

"Are you sure this is fine?" I ask her again. Elena looks up at me with a straight face, a small hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"You're nervous about leaving Zach alone for the night. I get it. But, I promise you that if anything at all happens while we're away at this little 'Welcome back' party for Stefan that she will call us. I promise. I left all the emergency contact numbers with her and the local hospital's number and I told her that the kids all need to be in bed a little bit before 8:25. It will be fine, Bonnie." She reassures me, placing her hand on to my arm as I give her a small smile.

"Okay. But, wait a second." I start to say, feeling as Elena lets go of my arm and follows my eyes, watching me stare back at the girl that now has Sam and Olivia both leaning on her small shoulders as she reads them a book.

"It's fine, Bonnie. We'll be back in a few hours and by then. They'll all be asleep like usual. She ends up falling asleep on our couch after texting her boyfriend and studying." Elena says with a small laugh.

But, we both stop when we watch Olivia and Sam slip off the couch and the girl named Ashley looks over at us with a smile. "Looks like they wanted to say bye again to their mom." She comments, leaning her head back on the couch and placing her finger in the book, using it as a bookmark to where she had stopped reading to them.

"You look pretty, auntie Bonnie." Sam says with a grin, his hands behind his back as he rocks on the soles of his feet and watches my hand being placed on his shoulder when I lean down towards him and give him a big kiss.

Elena and I both laugh at her son. Who looks up at us, his big green eyes looking disgusted as he starts wiping off the small wet patch of saliva I must of left of his cheek.

"I love you too, Sammy. Be good!" I tell him with a laugh, turning around towards the door, placing my hand on to the door knob and opening it, inhaling when I turn back towards the kids and the babysitter and wave one last time before I walk out towards the car.

* * *

"So, what's going on with you and Stefan?" I ask her. Elena's been looking out the window for the past few minutes and the unusual silence between us is driving me a bit crazy.

"What do you mean?" She asks, leaning her head against the car door window, placing her hand behind her head on to the cool glass.

"I just..I've noticed the two of you seem a little distance one minute and then the next it's like everything's fine. What's all that about? What's going on with you, Elena?" I ask her, hearing as Elena scoffs and instantly looks down at her hand, smoothing out her cream colored dress when she stays silent for a minute.

"Stefan and I are fine...Wait...Me? What makes you think that I'm the problem?" She asks with an irritated tone, gazing over at me as I slowly hit the brakes and we stop at an intersection, just a few miles away from the place that we're meeting everyone else at.

"I'm not saying you're the problem. I didn't say that. I just said that other people are starting to notice the shift in your relationship with your husband. Elena, Stefan's trying. He's been trying ever since he came back home, you need to stop doubting that he loves you and start trusting him! For God sakes, the man loves you so much! Look, I may not know what's going with you or him exactly. But-" I start tell her, watching as she looks over at me and runs her fingertips through her hair, cursing a bit as a small piece of it gets snagged against her ring.

"Are you still seeing Carol?" I ask her, listening as Elena clearly grinds her teeth against each other before she says "Yeah. We are. Wait...Caroline told you, she told you about what I'm worried about!"

"Caroline, told me what?" I ask her, sounding dumbfounded at my own words as she snarls out. "I told that to Caroline in confidence! I told her not to say anything to anyone. I just told her to tell me if she ever thought that Stefan would cheat on me. Is anything private anymore?" Elena starts to complain, resting her head back against the window as her eyes pan out towards the full parking lot of familiar cars and I can her breath hitch inside of her throat.

"Bonnie..I can't go in there. This isn't a restaurant or a bar, Bonnie!" She says in a brisk tone, turning to face me when she unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to speak again. But I cut her off, placing my hand up in the air.

" I know it isn't. Change of plans on the guys part. Look, I know that you're scared of something tearing you and Stefan apart again. Hell, I would feel the same way too. But, Elena...He loves you and he wouldn't cheat on you. So, stop worrying so much and have some faith in your husband, give the guy a damn break. He's been through just as much as you have...more even!" I comment, watching as she shakes her head and exhales deeply, looking up at me.

"Now, why can't you go in there?" I ask her. Elena shakes her head and closes her eyes, tears making a small and visible appearance on her face as she says "I used to come here when I wanted to get answers for what was going on with Stefan. I used to come here on the nights that Matt would be drunk and belligerent. I had Caroline watching the kids...I...I didn't know where else to go and so, I slept in the back near the locker rooms...I felt closer to him. I felt closer to Stefan..here. "

"You used to come to the fire station a lot, huh?" I ask her, watching as she nods and exhales deeply as she replies with a shaky "Yes and this place holds a lot of memories."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_"Where is she?" Damon asked, bursting through the door as he pulled the covers off my tried and aching body._

_"Leave me alone, Damon, I'm not leaving!" I shouted at him, rolling on my side as I felt him slowly place his hands onto my shoulders and winced when I cried out from the pain._

_" You're hiding from Matt and you're coming to the one place you have been for the last six months since Stefan's death..I get it. But, you think those guys in that office care that you lost your fiancé? They don't give a damn Elena! They have case files filled with unsolved crimes and investigations on fires that still need to be solved..They could care less about a man who went missing in a fire..without a trace." Damon shouted, watching as I turned towards him, eyes covered in tears. Barely being able to see him in front of me as I pleaded with Stefan's brother to just leave me the hell alone._

_"Please, Damon. Don't. I just want answers..I want to know that he didn't die in vain. Please, Damon...I can't go back home!" I pleaded, watching as Damon leaned down in front of me, gently placing his hands onto my scrapped up knees as I watched the anger in his eyes erupt with fire in them._

_"He's gone, Elena! Stefan is gone and he is never coming back. But, he put me in charge of taking care of you and his kids! What do you think my brother would think if I didn't take care of you or them...Hmm? That I'm the only one who can put two and two together and realize that ever since you've been with Matt that things are different, you're different! So, let me handle Matt and let me help you stop showing up here! You spend nights away from your kids because you think that showing up here and asking Tyler's bosses about what happened to my brother will help you get closer to the truth. It won't. So, just stop it already..those kids need you!" He urged, hearing as my breath hitched at the sound of Matt's name rolling off Damon's tongue._

_"Don't worry about Matt. Damn it! He's not the problem here, those assholes who won't tell me anything are! They keep saying that Stefan's death was an accident. But, we both know that it wasn't..Damon, I know that you know it wasn't!" I cried, feeling as Damon's breath hit my cool skin and he leaned into me, embracing me gently as I cried against his shoulder and mumbled against his shirt. "I just came to the station to be closer to Stefan, to remember him...Please, Damon..Please...I can't go home. I have nothing to go home to anymore because whenever I look at our kids, I see Stefan. I can't sleep..I can't eat and I can't take care of my own kids without someone helping me, waiting for me to crack. Because they know I miss him, Damon..I miss him so much! I'm tired, I'm just so tired..."_

_"Shh...It's okay because you're going to be spending the night with Bonnie and I for a few days. The kids are at Caroline's. So, they're safe. Don't worry, Elena. You're safe here and I promise you that we're all going to help you raise Sam and Olivia, we're going to do it together. It's going to be okay, I promise."_

The memory of the many nights I spent at the station, waiting for my life to change. Waiting for any word that anyone had about Stefan all fades away when I look up at the red brick building and my shaking hands open the car door to get a better look. "It still looks exactly the same.." My voice trails off, talking more to myself than Bonnie who's already out of the car and making her way towards me, nodding.

"Yeah, well. It's not the building that's changed as much as the people inside of it have. Elena, I know that you spent a few nights there in hopes of finding Stefan, keeping faith that he's be found alive. But, you need to let that go and move on with your life. He's here, Elena and he stayed to start a life with you, again. It's your new beginning. So, come on." Bonnie comments in a soft tone, gently pulling me along with her as I inhale deeply when we make our way towards the building, hearing the sounds of music playing and the familiar voices of the group I've known for years, laughter filling my ears and their smiling faces, filling my head.

* * *

"And, there she is! My beautiful fashionable late, wife. After all these years, she's still amazingly sexy as ever!" I hear Stefan say, pointing to me as I look around and see a bunch of his old firefighter buddies, a few that he had trained with and others that I had seen over the years when I would come in to just be closer to him, just by being in the same place he had spent so much of his time at.

"So, were you and Bonnie cooking up a surprise for me or something? What took you so long?" He asks, kissing my cheek and slinging his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him so that my head is resting against his shoulder as he speaks.

"We..um..We took a bit of a detour on accident and the kids didn't want us to leave. But, eventually Ashley talked them into watching Monster's Inc or something like that to keep them preoccupied." I tell him, hearing as he laughs and wraps his arms tighter against my waistline.

"I haven't been in here since..." My voice trails off, getting stuck in my throat as Stefan kisses the top of my head and whispers a calm and low "I know." But, he pulls away from me quickly when we both look up to see Damon walking towards us with two beers in his hands.

"One for you and..I'd say I could give you one, Elena. But, I know how much you hate beer. Wine's over there though." He says, pointing to the makeshift bar that they made in the large kitchen of the fire house. Grinning as he pulls Stefan in for a hug, kissing his head when Stefan laughs and pushes him away. "Congrats for coming back, little brother!" Damon shouts and he tries to hug him again.

I turn away from them, scanning the room for more familiar faces. Smiling when I see Caroline and Tyler flirting at the bar. She's sitting on his lap and touching his face with a smile as he leans into her and whispers something against her ear, causing Caroline to jump off the chair that she's in and pull him towards her, laughing as she does so.

"You must be the wife." I hear a voice say as I turn around to see who's talking, getting a glimpse of the woman standing behind me with two glasses of wine in her hands and a gleeful expression on her face, eyeing me up and down like I'm a raw slab of meat.

I nod, hearing when she sighs and says in a nonchalant tone. "For some reason, I knew you were his wife. I mean, he talks about you all the time, Stefan does that is. It's Elena, isn't it?" She asks me, handing me one of the glasses as she smirks and says "Drink?"

I take the glass from her, the red liquid in it shakes as I pull the glass towards me and look up at her, watching with cautious eyes when she places a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears and extends out her hand. "Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm the receptionist here and your husband is a very nice man. So glad that he's back to working here, you know after everything he's been through. Nice party, by the way."

I stand there, releasing her hand as I watch when she winks at me and turns away, mumbling over her shoulder how nice it was to meet me before she disappears in to the sea of people that have all gathered to support Stefan in his official return to work and I'm left wondering how much she exactly knows about Stefan or myself for that matter.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Can I sit here?" Kol asks, a smile on his face as he frowns when I don't say anything and he sits down anyways, placing his beer down on to the table in front of me.

"I never said that you could sit down..So, why are you sitting here with me, lonely?" I ask with in a sarcastic tone, watching as Kol rolls his eyes at me and laughs, shaking his head.

"Come on, you were the one who looked lonely. Sitting here all by yourself away from everyone else..Is it a cop thing? This thing you do, pushing people away because you're afraid of getting hurt. Is that it?" He asks, placing both of his hands onto the bottle in front of him as he leans back into his chair and smirks at me.

A cop thing? What does that even mean? He's pissing me off though, with his constant need of wanting to know me..of trying so damn hard with this whole getting to know me. I didn't sign up for this, to have some guy be interested in me when all I wanted to do was raise Abrielle the way she should be raised. By a hard working, single mom who's got everything down. Our whole routine down and then in walks Kol Mikealson, screwing it all up..I didn't sign up for this..to feel this way about him...to feel something for him and no matter how much I try to ignore it, to deny it and say that I don't like having him around me..I'd be lying.

"It's not a cop thing, I just don't like you very much." I reply back, watching as he lets out a heavy breath and smiles when he says "Come on, Lexi. You and I both know that's not true..Olivia, Stefan's daughter said it herself. You like me! Let me take you out to dinner and prove you wrong, it's my treat. How about after this little get together, you and I can go out to one of my favorite places in town that I've recently discovered." He suggests, watching as I run my hands through my hair and lock my eyes on him, opening my mouth to reject him. To tell him that I have to get home to Abrielle. But, truthfully I know it would be just another lie, since my daughter is with the babysitter that I usually use when I work or go out for the night.

"Um...I..." I stammer out, feeling Kol's eyes fill with hope. He leans forward, placing his hands on the table and he smiles once more when he says in a firm tone. "Take a chance, Lexi. Take one on me and I'll show you that I'm not a bad guy. I like you a lot and I like that you have this whole independent thing going on. But, you're sad..I can see it in your eyes, I can tell that you're missing something in your life."

"I'm missing something...? Ha..You think you have me all figured out, just by meeting me a few times. Well, you don't Kol. I'm not missing anything! I'm not-" I try to argue with him, watching as he gives me a sad smile and then says "Yes, you are! You're missing a love life and you know it. You look at what all your friends have, these amazing guys in their lives and deep down, you want that too. Even if you want to deny it, you know you want it and you know that I'm right." He states, pushing back from the table and picking up his beer, eyeing me up and down.

I can't move my mouth to form any words, to try and correct him. Because, I know he's right. I want it all, the family that I never really had, a dad for my kids and I want that gaping hole in my heart to fill with love for someone other than my family, my friends or my daughter. I want to be in love!

"So, how about we leave this place early and go out on that date?" Kol asks again, pushing his chair in towards the table as I get up from it and pick up my glass of wine, nearly chugging it down before I place the half empty glass on the table and look up at him, replying with a soft and barely there. "Sure, maybe I can hear your theories on why you think I like you so much next!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"The babysitter just called me..." Elena's voice trails off as she places her hand onto my shoulder, pulling me closer towards her when we sway back and forth to the music that's playing in the kitchen, the blaring noise of some slow song coming from the small speakers of the radio on the counter. I stand near her, watching as my wife gives me these saddened eyes, locking them on me with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, lifting her face with my hands, placing them both on each side of her cheeks so that we're eye level and she's staring up at me.

"It's nothing. Sam and Olivia aren't feeling good and so Ashley asked me if I could come home early. So, I need to go." She explains, as I nod at her.

"Let me come with you." I tell her, gazing over at Elena who shakes her head and looks around, letting go of me when she steps back and holds onto my hands instead.

"Stefan, it's fine. Completely fine. Look, these people are all here for you, they want to spend time with you. So, stay as long as you want. I'm just going to make sure that the kids are okay and I'll see you when you get home." She says, leaning in to kiss my lips, wrapping her arms around me for a long moment, inhaling deeply as she says "I love you."

"I have my truck, so I'll just drive home. I'm fine to drive. So, I guess I'll see you when I get home then. I love you too. Elena, tell Sam and Olivia that I'll be home soon." I tell her, bringing her hands up to my lips as I kiss them and then watch as she walks away from me, making her way towards Bonnie whose waiting by the door. I look to see Elena waving back to me as she walks out towards the hallway and disappears out of my view.

* * *

"The man of the hour! What happened? Wife left ya?" Damon asks me, patting my back as he inhales through gritted teeth and I can smell the of liquor on my brother's breath.

"Yeah, the babysitter called and said that something was going on with Sam and Olivia, apparently they weren't feeling good. So, Elena went home early to check on them. Besides, it looks like after a few hours everyone else is going home too. We've been here for a while anyways and I'm pretty sure that Tyler wants the fire station's kitchen room back to normal and not a party zone anymore full of off duty firefighters. So, I was thinking about leaving soon too." I tell Damon, looking up as he nods and laughs, stumbling over to Caroline and Tyler as he slurs out. "Can you guys take me home?"

Tyler nods at him, placing his arm around my brother to stabilize him more and puts Damon sitting straight up, his back against a chair. I watch with tired eyes as Tyler smiles at me and says "So, where's your wife? I was sure that she'd stay longer than she had." He comments, smiling at me when I look down at me feet and then back up at Tyler as I explain what Elena had told me before she left with Bonnie in such a hurry. "The kids..Sammy wasn't feeling good and it looks like Olivia caught the flu from him out of nowhere or something. Their fever's spiked and Elena went home to make sure that they're okay."

"Oh, well. I guess it's time to call it a night anyways, even though it's like 9:30." Tyler says with a chuckle, looking back at Caroline whose kneeling down in front of Damon and smiling at him as she laughs at the words being formed by his brain and that are coming out of my brother's intoxicated mouth.

"Yeah, you should get him home." I say, glancing to see Tyler nod at me and then he stops as he looks at the bar and points to the blonde, slumped over the table with a glass of something in her one of her hands.

"What about her?" He asks, pointing over to the woman as we approach her slowly and I quickly notice that it's not just any girl. It's Kol's sister, Rebekah and she's clearly drunk or at least it looks that way.

"Rebekah? Do you guys have space in your car to drop her off too?" I ask Tyler, hearing as he inhales and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, buddy. I don't and from what I remember, Lexi left with Kol about 20 minutes ago. I don't have his new cell phone number updated in my files on him yet and I don't think Lexi took her phone with her. So, I can't really call them back here to pick her up." He explains in a worried tone as I sigh out a breath and start walking towards her, slowly.

"It's fine. I'll drop her off on my way home. It's fine, Tyler. Just make sure that you get Damon home to Bonnie in one piece." I tell him, making my way slowly and cautiously towards Rebekah when I hear Tyler reply with a soft "Will do." As they make their way out of the kitchen where we had our little get together, followed by the rest of the guys who had been talking near the door. I look up to see that the only two people left in the room is Rebekah and myself and from the sounds of it, there's no one left at the station in the moment.

* * *

She's drunk, heavily intoxicated when I nudge her shoulder and she looks up at me. Drool making its way down her chin, her eyes blood shot red as she utters out. "You're probably wondering how I got so drunk quickly..Ha...Let me tell you a secret.." She whispers, leaning towards my ear and placing her hand on to my back as I try to pull away and she laughs.

"I was a little buzzed before I came over because I was nervous about seeing you again. You're really good looking Mr. Salvatore and I like seeing you. Stefan...can I call you, Stefan?" She asks, frowning as I pull away from her completely this time.

"Ha...Rebekah...It's a crush, you have a little crush on me and the alcohol has gotten to your head. You're not going to mean any of this in the morning...Trust me, I know it. You'll probably even forget about it. So, how about I take you home?" I ask her, watching as she stumbles to her feet, her hands touching my chest as I try to help her stand.

I watch as Rebekah's blue eyes glisten when she looks up at me and smiles, leaning towards me with the smell of vodka on her breath when she says "This isn't a crush...I know the difference. I see the way you look at me before you leave for your shifts or when you go home. You look sad, Stefan. Almost like you don't want to go home...I bet it's because of her, isn't it? Your wife." She says, trying to sound observant as I push myself away from her and look down at my feet, my hands trembling a bit when I run them through my hair and look back up to see Rebekah smirking at me, like she's about to say more. But, she stops as she leans against the bar table and smiles widely.

"Come on, I can tell that she's the problem. She's the only one you've been with for years now and your marriage is suffering because she nags all the time. She's always on your case...Or maybe it's because you guys aren't having sex anymore..Is that it? Because you go home some times after a long day, expecting to sleep with her and she always finds some excuse. Turns you down instead..." Rebekah's voice trails off, as she takes a step towards me, placing her hands on to my face as I grab her wrist and lean towards her. My eyes level with her own, irritation evident on my face.

I can feel the anger in me boil, my blood and skin are burning with hate for what Rebekah's saying about Elena, the woman that I love..The mother to my kids. I love her and I'd never hurt, I'd never hurt her! Although that small part of me, mixed with the doubts of denial in my head wonder if Rebekah's even right about everything she's saying about my wife..Maybe she sees something that I don't. Maybe she's right..

I hear the words in my mind, like a mantra playing over and over again on a loop and then it all stops and I quickly realize that Rebekah is right...It is Elena! The one girl that I have always been with..It's Elena.. But, she's been so up and down lately, so happy one minute and sad the next. It's good for us for a while and then some shit triggers her so that she ends up back to where she was months ago, when I first came back and it's pissing me off, I can't take it anymore. I can't fix her, anymore, not the person she's come at least! Because, I just want my Elena back..I want the girl who fought for us when she thought we were never going to be together again, all those years ago.. I don't want this version of my wife..Of the woman I love..I want the one I fell in love with, the girl that didn't doubt me or push me away from her and make me feel like less of a man, a horrible husband because all I want to do is be there for her.

My racing thoughts come to a screeching halt when I feel Rebekah lean into me, her warm breath against my ear as she whispers "I thought so."

"You know nothing about her or me. You don't know anything about our relationship!" I comment, turning away from Rebekah. But, I quickly stop when I listen as she exhales deeply with a laugh. "Oh, yeah..Sure I don't! You don't think everyone else saw her tonight! This party was for you...for the man that she supposedly loves...And, she left because she had to go check up on your kids. Something, tells me that she likes those kids better than her husband."

"Stop! Look, call yourself a cab. I'm going home for the night to spend some time with my wife and my kids. She can do whatever she wants!" I tell her, picking up my pace as I walk out in to the hallway, looking around to notice that it's empty and when I hear Rebekah's heels clicking against the concrete, I know that she's following me out of the kitchen, still trying to prove a point about her observations when she says "You know that I'm right! Come on, Stefan. You're unhappy in your marriage!" She shouts, forcing me to stop in my tracks and walk back to her, nearly pushing her against the wall as I spit out. "You don't know anything about me or her! So, let it go. Alright? My marriage to Elena shouldn't concern you. We're happy, her and I." I tell her, lifting up my hands as Rebekah coughs and lets out a laugh, stumbling still as she adds. "Whatever you say to let yourself sleep at night. I just think that you need a release, a break from Elena..Your tense and I can see it, I'm sure everyone can too. Except for your wife..of course. Because, you know..she's so focused on everything else except for her husband, lately. Sad, really...Since you seem like such a great catch and any woman would be beyond happy to have you."

Rebekah watches as I lean my back against the wall in the hallway, rubbing my hands against my head in frustration. My mind telling me to go, by my feet won't allow me to move as I watch Rebekah smirk, walking over to me and lifting up her hands, placing them on each side of my face as I speak in a shaky tone.

"What are you doing, Rebekah?" I ask her in a confused tone, swallowing hard and inhaling. But, all I'm inhaling in is the scent of her strong perfume, the smell of it intoxicates me and Rebekah's words from earlier ring in my ear as I close my eyes when I feel her breath wash over me. I can hear when she whispers in her sweet British accent. " I'm showing you what it feels like to be desired by another woman..who could give you a lot more than what you're getting at home." She says, hearing as I want to protest, trying to push her away again. But, I'm disoriented by her, by the way her words seem to sink in and just when I open my mouth to tell her something else, that I need to get home and that she should take a cab, since she's 'so drunk'. I quickly realize that it was all a ploy, to get me exactly where she wanted me..alone and with her, without anyone seeing us together. But, it's too late. My tired and guilt ridden mind about everything that's wrong in my relationship with my wife is drowned out by the feeling of Rebekah's hands against my skin and the smell of her perfume swirling around my head and I know that she can feel it too, I'm exactly where she wants me and there's no going back.

"Rebekah, I need to get home... I know that you like me. But, you're drunk and we can't do this..I can't do this to her. I'm married!" I try to say once again, feeling as she tightens her arms around my neck and takes a step closer towards me, closing the gap between us as she looks up and smiles when she says. "I know. But, it's not like she'll even notice that you're gone when she's so wrapped up with all of her own issues." She says, leaning into me and kissing my lips roughly, groaning when my hands slip into her hair and I push us across the hallway, directly into one of the bathrooms with a lock on it, knowing full well what I'm doing and yet that small part of me..The one that screams about how unhappy I've been feeling in my relationship with Elena lately and how I need to find an escape, that small part in my head tells me to keeping going as I hear the lock click behind us when the door shuts and I feel Rebekah's hands slipping underneath my shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Uh...I hope you all don't hate me or stop reading after this update! :) I'm shaking things up with everyone in the story...Both in good and bad ways for a while!**

_**PLEASE** _ _**feel free to leave me a review or comment about what you thought about the update! :)** _

**_Thanks so much for reading!_ **

_**-Until Next Time!-** _


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Nine**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Tell me what happened three days ago.." I'm lost in my own head when she says it. Emotionally gone in thinking about my next move and the truth... that escaped past my husband's lips just 72 hours ago. Way before I even stumbled into Carol Lockwood's office, completely unannounced. The man that I love, the one person who I thought would never hurt me and I could spend the rest of my life with..Has. He hurt me in the biggest way imaginable..being with someone else.

I swallow hard, looking down at my wedding ring that I haven't been able to take off yet because I'm scared of what anyone will think..Of what they may say about the poor and unfortunate luck of _'Mrs. Elena Salvatore.'_

The tapping of Carol's foot against the wooden floor in her office jolts me out of my own head. And, when I finally speak in a cold tone, the words come out like acid that leave a bitter taste in my mouth and against my tongue. "He.." I pause. Unable to say the words out loud. Because, I know that once I do. Once I say them, that it'll make things 100 times worse and 100 times more real. I don't want to believe it, I don't want to go home to an empty house, where all I have is my kids and the reminisce of a man that was supposed to only love me, that was supposed to always just be mine.

It's silent for a long time, like she's allowing me to realize what I've been trying to say during this whole session. But, the thing is that, Carol doesn't know that I've already processed it. That I have already allowed myself to wallow in my own self pity and even though, I'm not over it. After two days, I can finally sleep in the bed we used to share without picturing his lips all over Rebekah's skin and his hands all over her body. Because, it's all been playing in my head like a nightmare and all I've been able to see in front of me is that, up until last night.

"Elena...tell me what exactly happened. So, that I know how to help you. So, that I know you'll be okay." Carol advises, locking her eyes on me as I lean my head back and close my eyes, picturing the events that had lead up to this point. Telling Carol that there is no one who can help me now, who can heal me because I'm too far gone, to even give a damn about anything except for my future with my children and my life once again, that will probably be without Stefan in it...

**_...THREE DAYS EARLIER..._ **

**_Caroline's P.O.V._ **

_"Shit!" I shout out loud, watching as Tyler looks over at me, his hands loosely on the steering wheel of our car._

_"What's going on in that pretty little blonde head of yours?" He asks, turning onto the on ramp towards the freeway, taking the longer way home for no reason, probably just so that we can talk about whatever may be on our minds, just like we have been these last few weeks._

_"I forgot my phone at the fire station tonight! It was my work phone too and if anyone calls on it and I don't pick up, my pretty little blonde head will be in a lot of trouble." I explain, hearing as he laughs and gets onto the freeway, picking up speed when the car lurches forward and I hear him comment. "We can go back, it's fine. Let me just take the next exit and we'll go get the phone. Or...We could always-" He starts to suggest. I know exactly what he's trying to say, what he's implying and if it wasn't late and for the fact that I was on call with the police department, I'd surely take him up on the offer._

_"Tyler...I'm on call tonight..you know that..." I gaze over at him, the headlights from the oncoming traffic hitting his face and I can tell that my husband's pouting about it._

_"Seriously? Caroline, we haven't had sex in days and you were the one who wanted a baby. So, why not have sex at the empty fire house...Well, nothing happens this late at night anyways, trust me. Most guys are out fighting wildfires and our small station in town barely sees any action lately, since all the bigger fire houses in town are being used. So-" Tyler starts to elaborate, trying to convince me._

_"So, you were hoping to get some with me. Honey, we can do that all over the house if you want..I don't know what kind of germs we could pick up in those beds, or your office for that matter. So, no! We are not having sex at the fire house. I'm just going to go run in and grab my cell phone from the counter top in the kitchen. That's it." I tell him, watching as he stops at the intersection less than a block away before the station and does a u-turn, turning the car around so that we're exactly where we need to be before we enter the parking lot._

_"Come on, Care. Please.." He tries again, this time pulling the car over to the side of the red brick building and looking over at it as if he's waiting for a sign of hope that I'll give in._

_"No. Nice try though. I like when you pout, it's cute." I comment, leaning in and kissing his cheek before I slip out of the car. But, when I look up at the building and then down at the keys in my hands, I notice something else, a red truck still sitting in the parking lot, under a street light and all alone._

_"What's Stefan's truck still doing here?" I ask myself, briskly making my way towards the building and ignoring the fact that he should have been home hours ago. Maybe he wanted to enjoy the silence of the place for a while or who knows, fell asleep in one of the back rooms?_

_I think nothing of it as I slip my shoes off and walk towards the kitchen. Just as I enter it, I notice the lights still on and from the looks of it someone's still in the building because I can hear noises coming from the bathroom. And then it hits me, maybe he and Elena came back here after everyone left to enjoy themselves for a bit...?_

_"What the hell is going on!" I mumble to myself, searching for my phone and placing my hand on top of it, once I locate it. But, I stop just when it falls to the ground and I bend down behind the counter to pick it back up, looking for it franticly and making sure that the screen didn't crack when I find it. However, as I lift my head up in victory about my phone not breaking. I find myself looking across the hall and seeing them together...Stefan, fixing his shirt and trying to wipe the lipstick stains off his face and then I look over at the woman. Recognizing that she surely isn't Elena as I watch her, smirking when she tries to touch him again and he pushes her away. I can't hear what they're saying. But, he looks pissed off, guilty almost. But, I'm thankful that neither of them saw me as I sit down on the floor of the kitchen briskly and lean my head back against the doors to one of the cabinets, trying to wrap my mind around how I'm going to tell Elena that I saw her husband with another woman, Rebekah Mikaelson of all people!_

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V._ **

_"So, Aiden and Zach are asleep at my mom's house next door, where you both left them. Olivia and Sam weren't feeling good. I know that you and Bonnie were gone for just a little over two hours. But, it all happened so suddenly that I didn't know what else to do. But, call you to come back home. I'm sorry." Ashley informs me, watching as I slip off my heels and place them by the door, looking back at Bonnie who's got her hands tightly wrapped around her chest._

_"That's fine. Look, I'll be over in a few minutes to get Aiden and Zach. Tell your mom thank you for me. And here's some cash for your time." I tell her, handing her 25 dollars as Bonnie smiles at us and she watches Ashley slip on her backpack._

_"Thank you." She says simply, stepping past us and out the door as I watch the door close and Bonnie exhales deeply._

_"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to leave our kids with a 18 year old! Elena, I know that you have no one else to watch the kids. But, you really need to get a nanny. It's not like 'Grandma Miranda Gilbert.' will watch them. Knowing your mother, she'd probably kidnap them and we'd never see them again." Bonnie says in a sarcastic tone, hearing as I let out a small laugh and shake my head at her._

_"Don't be ridiculous. My mom is a lot things. But, she wouldn't kidnap her own grand kids! By the way, from what Jeremy told me a few days ago, our mother left town and isn't coming back anytime soon. So, we have nothing to worry about." I tell her, slipping off my jacket and turning towards Bonnie again as I tell her that I'm just going to go check up on Sam and Olivia once more before I go and get Aiden from Ashley's parent's house._

_"You're too trusting of her. You know, ever since Miranda came back into town..You've been different and I really don't know what it is. But, I don't think that I'm the only once noticing it." She states, causing me to turn on my heels, shrugging off her words when I say "Enough with the whole 'Elena your acting different thing..." I tell her in an irritated tone._

_" I'm just pointing it out, throwing it out there..You seem a lot more tense lately is all. Let's go get the kids from the neighbors house. It's late anyways and once I get Zach, I'm heading home to Damon." She says, smiling at me as she opens the door and I nod at her, finding another pair of shoes to wear that will kill the throbbing in my feet as I close the door behind us and we walk across the street to pick up the babies._

* * *

_"You feeling better Livia?" I ask her, kissing the top of her head as Olivia places it on my shoulder, nodding._

_"Where's dad, momma?" She asks as she snuggles against me. Sighing when my hands stroke her shoulder length brown hair back away from her forehead and we both look over to see Sam flip over so that his back is towards us, coughing a bit as he turns and falls back asleep._

_"He's spending time with your uncles still. Daddy will be home soon." I comment, looking over to the clock in their room and noticing that its way past the time Stefan said he'd be home._

_My time with Olivia is cut short when I hear the sound of Aiden crying in the next room and I kiss the top of my daughter's head, slowly slipping my legs out from her covers and tucking her back into bed again._

_"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'm just going to go check on Aiden. But, if you need me at all. I'll be in the nursery, okay." I tell her, watching in the dim light of the room as Olivia nods and covers herself back up with the pink covers on her bed, mumbling how much she loves me and can't wait to see Stefan in the morning when she wakes up._

* * *

_I'm halfway done with feeding and changing Aiden when I hear the front door unlock, hearing Charlie up on his feet in an instant as he barks a bit at who I assume is Stefan that slipped into the house so late at night, trying to be all low key about it._

_I lean to my right side, grabbing my cell phone into my hands as I look at the time. It's around 11:15 and he's just now coming home. Something quickly tells me that maybe Tyler and Damon had kept him away for too long and didn't want him coming home because he was drunk. But, then again I remember when he had told me that he was fine and that he'd drive home at the same time that everyone else was leaving, before Bonnie and I left the station and came back to check up on the kids._

_I slowly watch as Aiden leans into me a bit, closing his eyes and yawning after I've finished burping him and rocking him to sleep. I hear footsteps in the hallway and when I look up, I see his face. Stefan looks out of breath, pale almost when he leans against the doorway and says nothing as he watches me get up from the rocking chair in the room and walk over to the crib, putting Aiden down for the night and slipping off the rag that I had placed on my shoulders._

_"Hey." Stefan says in a sweet tone, eyeing me as I take a step in front of him, inhaling deeply. But, something in my stomach tightens into a million little knots and when I look into his eyes, I can tell that he's giving me a look. One of a guilt ridden man._

_"What took you so long to get back home? Damon and Tyler keep you out longer than you should have been, huh?" I ask him, closing the door to Aiden's room and waking over to Olivia's and Sam's room, popping my head in to see them both asleep and turning around towards Stefan when I smile at him and close the kids door too._

_Stefan stays silent, hands in his pockets as he looks down at the floor and clears his throat, nervously biting down on his lower lip and when he finally says something. The words that escape past his lips aren't ones that I wanted to hear. "Elena, I need to tell you something..."_

* * *

_We both walk out on to the patio outside, it's cool and I can feel the breeze hit my bare skin, sending goose bumps down my whole body. I leave the sliding door open, so that I can still hear the baby monitor if Aiden wakes up, that's sitting on the dining room table near the back door._

_"Stefan, you come home late and now you want to talk? What's going on?" I ask him, watching as he sits down nervously on one of our white deck chairs and leans back against it, closing his eyes when I sit across from him, placing my hands onto his knees._

_"Your scaring me..Start talking because if you don't that's going to mean that whatever you have to say isn't good news and I can't take any more bad news..I just-" I start to say as I watch him shift in his seat, opening his eyes again and as he leans forward. I can smell it again, that strong smell of a woman's perfume. The floral scent of it hitting me straight in the face and when I take a better look at his shirt. I notice something, a dark red lipstick stain and the first thing that comes to mind are her words that she had spoken to me tonight and without any words being spoken..It's clear as day and it hits me like a ton of bricks..._

_"You must be the wife.." "For some reason, I knew you were his wife. I mean, he talks about you all the time, Stefan does that is. It's Elena, isn't it?""Your husband is a very nice man..."_

_"Rebekah...oh my god, you had sex with Rebekah tonight..at the fire station!" I hear myself shout, my blood boiling as he tries to grab my hands and calm me down. But, I'm too quick as I rip them away and get up from my chair, tears streaming down my face when I yell "How could you!"_

* * *

_"You slept with her without any thought..like you don't even give a damn about us! You cheated on me with total disregard to how it would effect not only me. But, them! Remember...our three kid's? Yeah..probably not since you shoved a lot more than your tongue into Rebekah Mikaelson's body! God, I can't believe you did this! To us, to me!" I shout at him, hearing as Aiden's crying picks up in the nursery inside the house from us yelling at each other and my voice breaks even more when he tries to speak, but I cut him off once again._

_"You listen to me and you listen good. I want your things cleared out of the house by tomorrow afternoon. We're going to tell the kids that we are taking a bit of a break. Then once I figure out what's going to happen next. I'm filing for a divorce! I want a divorce and full custody of all three of our kids." I tell him, watching as he rubs his face in frustration and looks up at me, tears in his eyes when he speaks._

_" Elena, keep your voice down. I made a mistake by kissing her. But you have to believe me when I tell you that it's all I did. I didn't have sex with her Elena, she wanted me to. But, I would never do that to you. Please don't do this..You have to believe me. I love you and I'm so sorry. Please, I'm begging you..Don't do this, I didn't sleep with her!" He cries, staring at me with watery eyes as he watches me carefully take a step towards him. I watch too when he gets up and tries to touch my face, trying to wipe the tears from my cheeks. But, I take a step back and stand up straight so that we're eye level with each other as I hiss out. "I love you coming out of your mouth doesn't mean a fucking thing to me anymore. You might have just kissed her..But, it's still considered being a cheating fool!"_

_"I'm taking the kids and I'm going to stay with Caroline or Jeremy for a few days. I just can't stand to look at you right now. A kiss? Ha...You just kissed her..that's all. For someone that I trusted with everything I had in me. I don't believe you, I don't believe you at all!" I tell him, turning on the soles of my feet as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, still pleading with me to believe him. But, when my eyes lock on his, my body leaning into his chest, the overwhelming smell of Rebekah's scent kills me inside and I feel sick to my stomach._

_"Please, Elena. Let's talk about this, I didn't sleep with her! I love you. Don't go anywhere tonight, stay here with me. I want to fix this, I need to fix this and explain myself. You need to believe me, Elena!" Stefan begs, his hand gently rubbing my arm as I glare at him. My hatred for him even being around that two timing home wrecker builds when I nearly stare him down as I speak in a harsh tone. " You should have thought about that before you went out and decided that I wasn't worth enough to you. What am I to you? Just a woman that you thought could have your kids and that you'd eventually use me until I had nothing else to give you! I loved you throughout everything! I spent 5 years of my life waiting for you! For you, Stefan...Because, I loved you! I didn't...I don't deserve this, yeah it was just a kiss. But, you...you still did it and that to me is like a knife in the gut. I can't do this right now, I can't say that I forgive you for going behind my back and kissing her."_

* * *

**_Tyler's P.O.V._ **

_"Are you sure that you saw Stefan with someone else?" I ask her, watching as Caroline nods, walking towards our house in a hurry as she tries to unlock the door. But, her trembling hands cause the keys to fall to the ground. And I watch as she picks them back up briskly, cursing under her breath about how stupid it was for us to even go back to the fire house and how when we drove back home that I took the long way again, just to have her spit out the reason she looked so pale when she got back into the car after finding her phone._

_"Damn it! I saw them Tyler, I know what I saw..He was fixing his shirt and she was fixing hers. I don't know what the hell happened between them. But, it looked like they just had sex! Although, here's two things I'm sure of. Once Elena finds out about her philandering husband, he's going to be screwed and not in a good way! Also, it was Rebekah Mikaelson, that skank you hired to work at the fire house, I could see her skinny little ass from a mile away!" She confesses, finally unlocking the door as she stumbles into the house and turns the lights on._

_"What are we going to do? What am I going to tell Elena, my best friend! I can't tell her, Tyler..I can't do it. It's going to destroy her and their relationship..." Caroline's voice trails off as she walks down the hall and into our bedroom. I'm still near the door, listening to the worry in her tone and trying to figure out if I should confront Stefan about something that my wife says happened..I just need more facts, more things to confirm she's right and then maybe, I'll try to knock some sense into him and make him realize what an idiot he's being in trying to sabotage his relationship with the one girl who has done nothing but love him!_

_But just as I open my mouth to reply back to Caroline's ranting about how disgusted she was when she saw Rebekah just a little while ago. I hear a loud knock on the front door and I quickly open it._

_The first thing I notice is she's got Aiden strapped into his car seat, her eyes are blood shot and she's barely wearing anything but a short sleeve shirt and a pair of super thin pajama bottoms with flip flops on. Elena's mascara is running down her face when she says "Sam and Olivia stayed with him...He didn't want me to take them with me this late. I know it's late..I know and I'm so sorry for showing up at your doorstep this late and unannounced. But, I didn't know where else to go. Stefan and I got into a fight and I didn't know where else to be, I was going to go to my brothers. But, his house is too far from ours. I just can't stand to be in the same room as Stefan or in our house right now..." Her voice trails off. I see her hands shaking as she holds the car seat in one of them and she sniffles some more._

_"It's okay, Elena. It's okay. Caroline and I got home a while ago. You can come in and sleep here tonight." I reassure her, watching as she nods takes a step inside the house. But we both stop when Caroline rounds the corner says "Baby, who is it this late at the door...Elena?"_

_Caroline takes a step towards her, gazing over to see Elena place Aiden's car seat with him sleeping inside it , down gently onto the ground and then she nearly collapses into my wife's arms, sobbing over and over again. "It's all my fault, Caroline...it's all my fault!" She cries against Caroline's shoulder, latching onto my wife as if she's the only thing anchoring her down to the ground as I watch them comfort each other and Caroline strokes her hair, telling her that she'll be okay._

I listen when Carol inhales deeply and leans forward, placing her warm and soft hands onto my knees, locking her eyes on me. "Elena, who do you believe...him or your best friend?" She asks in a serious tone, watching as I wipe my tears from my eyes and exhale through gritted teeth. I wince a bit as I feel myself accidentally bite down on my tongue as I think about her words to me.

I never thought that I'd have to make a choice between the two of them...The two people that I love the most in the world and yet, here I am...Choosing one over the other. My best friend who sat me down three days ago and told me that she saw my husband cheating on me or Stefan, who I haven't spoken to since I left the house, just going back to pick up the kids things and move them into Caroline's for the time being until I find somewhere else to temporarily be. Because, I can't stomach going back into our house and sleeping in our bed!

Carol squeezes my knee as my water eyes cause her to look blurry in front of my face and I can barely even make out the sound of my own voice that sounds so distant, so broken. She takes a moment, allowing me to wipe away more falling tears and to collect my thoughts when I suddenly cry out. "I don't know anymore...I don't know who to trust or who to believe. I don't even know why I'm overreacting about this..It was just a kiss, or so he claims. But, then I have my best friend saying that she swears she saw Stefan with Rebekah, because she saw them walking out of a bathroom together, looking as if they just had sex. Then, I have Stefan telling me that he swears he didn't have sex with her and that all it was, was a kiss! I just...I need you to tell me what to do, Carol. Please..I need you to tell me who I should trust, because I don't trust either of them right now!"

* * *

**A/N: I just want to hug Elena to be honest..UGH! Although on another note, we'll be getting an insight into more of scheming and slutty Rebekah in the next chapter and how Lexi is dealing with her feelings for Kol! Oh, and anyone else curious about what Miranda's been doing lately? ;)**

**Hope you all liked this chapter a little bit more than my previous one. :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Ten**

**Rebekah's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell have you been?" Kol asks, eyeing me up and down as I slip off my shoes and walk into our apartment, looking around to see that he's just finished up cleaning and the only thing that's out of place is a picture of the two of us at the beach.

"Out. I've been out. I had a meeting with someone." I tell him vaguely, hearing as he scoffs and turns to me, his eyes searching mine for the truth.

"Out? Rebekah, no one has a meeting at 7am in the morning on a Sunday. Where the hell have you been? You smell like smoke and liquor, have you been drinking?" He asks, following me down the hallway and towards the laundry room, watching as I slip my jacket off and place it into the hamper, shaking my head when I lean against the closed door and try to brush past him.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not drunk! I've just been out, enough with the third degree, alright." I tell him in an annoyed tone, going straight towards the bathroom. But, he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, snarling into my ears when he says "I don't know what kind of games you are playing. But, I just heard that Stefan Salvatore got suspended from his job. And, part of me thinks that it's you who caused him that unexpected problem!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..Sorry." I comment, hearing the breath in my voice hitch as Kol slams his hands against the wall beside my head and locks his angered eyes on me, nearly screaming when he says "Whatever the hell you're doing to that man, you better stop it! Rebekah, he's married! He's a dad with three kids! Does that mean anything at all to you? He has a family, he has a life and he's a good guy who doesn't deserve this!"

I'm shaking from the tone in his voice and the slamming of his hands against the wall. Kol takes a step back as my lower lip begins to quiver and I look up at him. He watches me turn my head, mumbling under my breath as I slip out from his grasp as I say "Well, he surely wasn't thinking about any of them when he was having sex with me." I reply back, feeling as Kol's breath hits my exposed neck and he stands just an inch or two away from me when he speaks.

"What did you just say?" He asks in a suspicious tone, pulling me by the arm, watching as I lean my back against the wall near the bathroom door when I lock my eyes on him.

"I said, Stefan Salvatore and I had sex in the bathroom of that crummy old fire house a few nights ago... Opps, did I just say too much?" I tell him with a smirk, watching as he lets me go and steps back, running his hands through his hair and just stands there, dumbfounded by my words.

"It's okay Kol, I just figured that you already knew...I'm sure his wife already knows, that poor woman. What a shame to know that her husband is a cheating bastard, easily manipulated by a woman in need. I mean, it wasn't that hard to convince him..He fell for my words pretty easily. It was pretty easy to point out the man's flaws. Here's the thing about me, Kol. I love playing games and it's brilliant when they fall right into the palm of my hands after I've proved to them how broken they really are. Besides, he must have liked it..Because, he never even stopped me once." I comment, hearing as Kol scoffs and watches when I close the bathroom door, closing it in his face as he leans against it and says "Rebekah tell me that this is a lie..Please, tell me that you didn't do what you're saying that you did! Sabotaging another person's life for your own gain...What the fuck were you thinking! You can't do that to someone else, you can't ruin someone else's life like that. He'll lose everything because of you and you'll be his downfall!"

I hear as Kol takes a step back when I open the bathroom door and pop my head out, giving him a mischievous grin as I reply with a quick. "Well, that's not my problem now is it. However, I do wonder what his wife is doing right now. You think she's kicked him out of the house yet or is she signing divorce papers?"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Tyler?" I say his name in a questionable manner, making my way into the kitchen and noticing that there's a light already on, his voice is echoing with laughter throughout the kitchen and I can hear Sam and Olivia giggling too.

"Auntie Caroline!" Olivia says in an excited tone, running towards me with gooey hands as she proudly adds. "Uncle Tyler was showing Sammy and I how he taught daddy to make mickey mouse pancakes with smiley faces on them!" She says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh? Honey, I'm sure they're beautiful. But, your Uncle has made my kitchen a war zone. I love it, babe." I say, gazing over at Tyler with my hands on my hips as he laughs and turns towards me, hands covered in pancake batter. I watch when he briskly turns away from the counter and walks over to me, causing me to nearly bolt out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" I shout at him, feeling when he pulls me into his arms and then I feel it. The wet and cold batter run down the inside of my shirt and Tyler leaves a quick kiss against my cheek. "I thought that the kids and I would share our work with you, Care. Isn't it tasty?" He asks, taking his finger that's dripping with the light colored mixture and brushing it against my lips.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." I grumble out, licking my lips when I see him wink and he turns back to Sam and Olivia who are placing the finished pancakes carefully on to a plate.

"You said the word, hate. Auntie Caroline, my daddy and mommy say that you have to put 50 cents in a jar whenever you say that word." Sam comments, smiling when he extends his hand out and looks over at me, patiently waiting for me to hand him money.

"Excuse me, little munchkin? You want me to give you money..." My voice trails off when I take a step towards him, tickling his sides and looking down at him when his face becomes red from the laughter he's preventing himself from releasing from his mouth.

Sam nods at me, a grin on his face when he lets out a small laugh and smiles even wider, adding more to explaining why I should give him money. "It's the rules. Well, it's my mom and dad's rules."

"The rule's? You hear that. Tyler.. It's the rules. Okay, fine..Here you go little stinker." I conclude, handing him a dollar bill and watching as he jumps off the small stool that he was standing on, turning towards me when he says "Thank you!" before running off into the living room.

"Are those really the rules?" I ask Olivia in a soft tone, gazing over to see that she's got a smile on her face, shaking her little head and wiping off the mess on her hands as she sighs and quietly adds. "Nope. But, can I have a dollar?"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I tried kicking him out of our house the night Stefan told me about the Rebekah situation, 4 days ago. But, it didn't work. He told me once again that he didn't do anything and that he'd sleep in the guest room. But, when I woke up the next morning and almost bumped into him in the hallway onto my way to wake up the kids, I told myself that it was either he or I that should leave. Because, neither of us where even looking at each other at the point and whenever I looked at him, I felt sick.

So, I guess that's why I picked Caroline's house all these days later, eventually convincing Stefan that the kids should be with me for a little bit until we figured out what to do. But, I'm still uncomfortable in it, in these sheets and in this bed. Maybe it's because I also have both Sam and Olivia sleeping in it with me or maybe it's the fact that I've gotten so used to sleeping by Stefan that these last few nights have been pure hell. Even if I haven't really been able to admit it to myself, the truth is that I can't sleep without him and its starting to show not only on my tired face. But, in the way my movements have become sluggish.

"Elena, you need to eat something..come on." Caroline says in a worrisome and urging tone. She pushes a plate full blueberries and a soggy pancake drizzled in maple syrup towards me and I feel myself involuntarily gag at it. Caroline's face saddens as she looks at me, picking my food and pushing all the fruit to one side. I can hear when she exhales and places her hands in front of her on the dining table.

"You need to sleep and eat, those kids need you to be functional right now. Do you hear me? Elena...Do you hear me?" Caroline asks in a frantic tone, but all I can think about is the past. My mind getting wrapped up in what my life was like way before any of this came into play..way before Matt, Katherine, Klaus or my mother and now Rebekah all placed their filthy and dirty hands into my relationship with Stefan and remembering it feels like a life time ago. But, something about it. Something about the memory in my head, brings me a sense of calming when I think about it...

_"You know, we could just stay here all morning and not leave anywhere, breakfast in bed and then lunch after...Plus, I like wearing your shirts, they smell like you and I just..I like that." I told Stefan, leaning into him and kissing his cheeks as he placed his hands into my hair, gently watching the strands of hair slip and fall through his fingers._

_"Yeah, but I have to be on call today, in a few hours I'm going to be training with my brother and you know how that goes..Long hours, barely anytime to breathe and spending all day with Damon is like boot camp." Stefan replied with a tired sounding tone._

_"What if Damon just excused you from training today? I don't know, like..." My voice trailed off as he laughed and pulled the covers from the bed over us, smiling when he looked down at me and kissed my head before he replied._

_"What. like a note? Sweetie, this isn't grade school where I go if I feel like it or someone excuses me with a phone call." Stefan said with a laugh, hearing as I exhaled and watched with heavy eyes as I took his hand, tracing my fingers against the lines on his palms._

_"Well, you work too much and need more free days! What if we snuck into the diner at my work? We could grab lunch from there and then just play hooky for the day, go down town, do a little sightseeing...I don't know, maybe come back here and just...spend all day fooling around?" I asked him, feeling as he adjusted me beside him and smiled, lacing our hands together._

_"Elena, it sounds tempting...really tempting. But, I as much as I want to stay here with you and not do anything, I can't. We can tomorrow though? What do you say...we'll go to all the places you want to go and then after you get done with work, we can go one a dinner date, come back here and just spend all night in bed, until the morning..if you know what I mean." He said with a wink, watching as my brown eyes lit up at his words._

_"Fine. But, if your brother or Tyler or anyone from that department keeps you longer than you should be for your training today..They'll have to deal with your very pissed off and very needy girlfriend!" I told him with a laugh, feeling as Stefan wrapped his arms around me, rolling me over his body and grinning when I landed flat on my back, still wearing his shirt. I instantly felt his breath on my skin, his lips leaving a trail of kisses against my neck._

_"Mhmmm...I still have about an hour left before I leave...You mind if I get my shirt back?" He asked with a smile, hearing as I let out a laugh and wrapped my legs around his body, shaking my head when I lifted it up to be just inches away from his face and whispered against his ear in a seductive tone. "Yeah, but you'll need to take it off me first, I'd prefer very slowly."_

_"Good because I've always liked a challenge." Stefan commented, locking his eyes onto mine and watching me try to move from his grasp when he pinned me down and grinned. I could hear him laugh and could feel his hands slowly lifting up his shirt above my head as he left kisses against my bare skin relishing in his touch._

"Elena...Earth to Elena!" Caroline nearly shouts, shaking me out of my memories and bringing me back to my hell of a reality. I'm thankful that Tyler took the kids out for a little walk around the park near their house and that Aiden's fed and contently sleeping in the guestroom. But, I'm pissed off by the pressure that Caroline keeps placing on me to move on from this so quickly. Like, it's that easy to forgive and forget when you've been burned so badly by the one you thought that you were loved by.

"Yeah...I can't eat this. I'm sorry." I tell her, briskly getting up from the chair in her dining room and gazing over to see Caroline place her hands against her cheeks, rubbing them vigorously.

"For God sakes! You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping..Please, tell me what I can do. Tell me how I can help you." Caroline pleads with me, watching as I slip my arms out of _his_ sweatshirt _._

" Elena, I know that your sad and depressed. But, you should be mad, you should be furious with him and not torturing yourself like this because, it wasn't your fault! He cheated on you, he was the one that broke your trust, all of this is on him..Not you! Maybe you need to find a hobby or something, instead of sitting and wallowing like this. Because, honestly we can't keep walking around you on eggshells. It's been a few days!" She says, watching as I turn back towards her and place my plate back onto the dining table roughly, crossing my arms over my chest and placing the sweatshirt over one of my arms.

"Eggshells? Caroline, if you don't want me here. You can just say it! I'll gladly go to the condo that's in Damon and Bonnie's damn name! They never use that place anyways, it was left to Stefan and Damon when their parents died and it's move in ready. So, I'll take the kids and go there." I tell her, hearing as she sighs and opens her mouth to speak. But, my ranting continues to spill out and suddenly, I'm angry as all hell about everything!

"Not my fault? Sure, it wasn't! Like I didn't push him away with all my bullshit of worrying too much..Caroline, he wasn't even back for almost a full year and we got married, 9 months after that Aiden was born...Come on, that's enough to scare any guy off. Listen, I blame him for being such a weak and selfish man, kissing the first woman that isn't me..That looks his way is pathetic! But, I blame myself too for hurrying up our relationship. I see it now, it's like I was afraid that if we didn't get married after so long of waiting for it that he'd leave again...But, this time my best friend and new husband couldn't control himself and slept with the first woman that gave him desire filled eyes! It's sad, really because he was the one that said he'd never hurt me again, which was clearly a lie. And, honestly I am furious with him! I hate him right now. But, I'm just trying to keep it under control around Sam and Olivia who think that we're separated because their dad's work. Because, I can't tell them that their dad decided that I wasn't good enough for him and because of it, he cheated on me!" I explain, hearing as she inhales when I look down at my hands, the glistening of my wedding ring still in its place, causing the small portion of food that I did eat, to come back up in my throat a bit when I see it glistening from the lights in the room.

I swallow it all back down when I add. " Maybe Matt was right, I was better off when I thought Stefan was dead, at least it was an aching pain that I could handle. Because, this pain...I can't handle it. I'm completely numb to it." I look over to see Caroline's blue eyes grow and she shakes her head.

"Don't say that, Elena. You don't mean it..Your angry with him. But, you don't mean it...I know that you don't. Look, I just...maybe it would be good for you to go spend some time with your kids or at least try and talk to Stefan. You haven't seen him in a few days and talking might help you guys." She tries to say, as I turn away from her, placing my hands above my head and lacing my fingers against my head, exhaling deeply.

" Don't tell me that I don't mean it. Because, the part of me that hates him right now, really wishes that he hadn't came back at all. However, you're right about one thing. I do need to stop wallowing. Look, once Aiden can be left with a babysitter or something, I'll go back to work. Right after I divorce Stefan." I tell her in a stern tone, before picking my plate back up and placing it into the sink hard. I can hear Caroline get up and I don't even turn around to see where she's gone as I lean my hands against the counter, head down and breathing through my nose when I tell her in a soft tone. "Don't worry, Caroline. I'm going to leave the kids with Stefan for a few days. I heard about his suspension, so I already know that he'll have enough time to actually spend time with them. Then, I'm moving myself into the condo. At least being there will give me some time to think about all of this, alone. Without having anyone feeling like they're walking on eggshells around the totally unstable woman who's been cheated on, by her husband who felt the need to fill his own needs with a tramp!"

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

I can't help but think about the words that she's spoken to me. They keep ringing in my head as I sit down on our couch in the living room, listening to the rushing water in the bathroom and my sister singing in an off key tone in the shower. I quickly pick up my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. It's too early to call Lexi and ask her out for lunch, since she's probably working again. But, just as I open my eyes and look across the room. I notice Rebekah's purse sitting on the recliner in our apartment.

I'm tempted to look through her purse for clues, for anything that will tell me what the hell my sister was doing up so early and who her meeting was with this morning. I think about it for a moment, looking around to see that she still hasn't come out of the bathroom and I can even still hear the water rushing in the shower. It takes a minute to weigh my options, part of me thinks that there's a small chance that she is telling the truth. Maybe Stefan did sleep with her..But, something about the way she said it, in a cold and detached tone, pushes that theory out of my head quickly when I get up and walk towards her purse, opening it in one quick motion and shoving my hands into the depths of it, searching for her cell phone.

I can hear the water shut off and just when the door unlocks to the bathroom, I find her phone and shove it into my jacket pocket, taking a step away from the chair and leaving the red purse the way that I found it as I hear Rebekah's voice echo throughout the hallway.

"Ugh, that was the best shower ever! Hey, how about you and I go out for lunch later?" She asks, rubbing her blonde wet hair with a towel and grinning at me, placing the towel over her shoulder and wiping her mascara stained dark eyes with her fingers.

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, I just got a call from the fire house though. Something about them needing me to come down to sign a few papers that I forgot about the other day. How about after I come back?" I ask her, turning towards her as I roll my shoulders back and glance up to see her nod, saying a quick "Sure." before she walks back towards her room.

"I'll be back in about an hour." I add quickly, looking up to see her wave me off as she tells me that she'll see me soon.

* * *

I close the door to my car, starting it and placing it in reverse as I think about what I'm about to do. It's not the best of plans because she'll probably be looking for her cell phone. But, then again I figured that while she's still getting ready that maybe she'll think she lost it for a while and I can just tell her that I found it under the seat of my car when she borrowed my car this morning to go to her 'meeting'.

I drive a couple blocks away from our apartments before I pull out Rebekah's cell phone and flip through her contacts. My eyes are scanning for anything suspicious, anything out of place that might give me any clues as to what the hell is going on with my sister. I can feel my fingers stop abruptly when it hits her missed calls list and my mind is racing with thoughts when all it reads is _(5 missed calls from 'Unknown Caller.')_

"Who the hell would be calling her 5 times from this number?"I ask myself as I turn off the car's ignition and stare down at her cell phone. I need to find out who it is..who's even bothering meeting with my sister so early and why she seemed more than happy that Stefan Salvatore's life was falling apart right in front of him. I exhale deeply when I take the her cell phone into my hands and place it to my ear, dialing that *69 number before I even began calling whoever it is back. But, my heart beats a bit faster as the ringing starts. And, when the voice says "Rebekah, I was hoping that you'd call me back. I forgot to ask you at our meeting this morning, have you started in on our plan that we talked about? You know, the one about, Stefan Salvatore..."My whole body feels like a shock wave just ran through it.

I swallow hard, hearing the woman's breathing on the other end as she asks the same question again and I stay silent on the other line, my stomach turning with utter disgust when she adds. "Did you ever do what we talked about, you didn't talk about it much this morning. Except for saying that a few days ago you had him in the palm of your hands. I want him out of her life and I don't really give a damn how you do it. I don't care if you have to tell anyone that he was throwing sexual advances your way. Do whatever you need to do to wedge yourself as deep as you can in their relationship, do you understand me! " She elaborates, causing me to hang up the cell phone quickly and lean my head against the headrest in my car.

My hands are shaking when I look down towards the street, swallowing the lump in my throat as I begin to realize that she isn't just talking about Stefan..She seems to be talking about his wife, Elena as well. And, from the sound of it whoever this woman is, she wants Rebekah to come between them. Although, it already seems too late. The damage between them is already done and from the look on Stefan's face when Tyler pulled him into the office the other day, I can tell that he's already slowly losing everything, one piece at a time.

I can't take it, the feeling of knowing that my sister is making deals with the devil so to speak and I find myself driving back to the apartment, ready to confront her about it all. My trembling hands unlock the front door and when I burst into the apartment, there she is.

Rebekah's got her feet propped up against a chair, leaning towards her toenails, ready to finish painting them as I push the chair out from under her foot and watch when the nail polish falls to the ground, along with my sister's foot and my anger increases when she looks up at me with a stunned glance. "I was painting my nails!" She cries.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tell her in a bitter tone, pulling her up by her arm and pushing her against the couch forcibly. I lean down as Rebekah's shocked face looks at me and she starts to speak. But, I quickly stop her, hovering over her scared looking body.

"Who are you working with!" I shout at her, watching as she pushes herself back up to stand in front of me. But just looking at her causes my anger to spill over when I take a fist full of her hair, pulling her head a little towards my body as I lock my eyes onto hers. Asking my question again in a hostile tone. "Tell me who the hell you're working with Rebekah or I swear that I'll find out, I'll ask-" I hear myself say, feeling as she places her hand onto my arm and pushes herself away from me, grinning.

" I'm not working with anyone. But, I am curious about who you'd tell. If I was, Kol? Your little sweet girlfriend, Lexi? Oh please, you wouldn't tell anyone. Because, if you did, you know that I'll deny it."

"I have proof, a woman called you on your cell phone and I called her back. She was talking about Stefan and Elena Salvatore, she wanted you to finish what you started. What the hell is she talking about!" I shout at her, pulling out her cell phone and holding it in front of her face.

I watch Rebekah lean towards me again, placing her hand onto my chest and patting my shirt down as she says. "My cell phone..Hmm..Of course, you took it. But, here's the funny thing about cell phones though, they're disposable and some can't even be traced. So, you're out of luck with that theory. I'm not working with anyone, Kol. It's all in your head...Besides, crazy does run in our family. I don't know brother, you might want to go get yourself checked out to make sure that your not as insane as Klaus is. Because, your theories about me working with someone are a bit delusional. Besides, everything I do to people, I do alone. I don't need someone directing my destruction. It makes it a lot more entertaining that way. When their lives start to crumble in front of them."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I don't really know what I'm doing parked in front of their house. I guess I can't stand the fact that Elena hasn't allowed me to see the kids in a few days and that she won't even talk to me either. I know it's my fault and I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. Because, I know that I screwed up and that I kissed Rebekah back when I knew full well that I shouldn't have. The guilt of slowly losing everything that I once loved, of being so torn up inside by my actions and my own stupidity has been eating away at me for days now and what makes it worse is that I know Elena's lost all of her trust in me.

"You should just go home." A voice comes from the passenger side window that's open as I look towards the house and open the car door, stepping out of the truck. I quickly notice that it's Tyler. And I'm at a loss for words when I look over to see Sam and Olivia, holding the hands of my best friend.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouts, latching herself to my leg as Sammy looks at me, not even wanting to come towards me and instead my face falls when my son hides behind Tyler's body, almost like he's scared of me.

"Hi, sweetheart." I tell her, kneeling down to be eye level with my daughter, watching as she traces her small fingertips against my jaw line, giggling a bit as her hands touch the newly grown stubble on my face.

"You look silly, dad. You should shave, your cheeks are all poky." She comments with a smile, wrapping her arms around me when she leans her head onto my shoulder and quietly whispers into my ear. "I miss you."

"I know, baby. I miss you too." I tell her, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheeks when pull away from her and notice tears in my daughter's eyes. "When can we come home? Daddy, I wanna go home."

"I don't know, Olivia. Soon..." My voice trails off when I glance over at Sam who's still hiding behind Tyler and I let go of Olivia's small frame, watching when she steps to my side and I place my hands onto my knees, trying to get my son's attention.

"Hi, Sammy." I say softly, watching as he says nothing. But nods in my direction instead and Tyler speaks up, killing the awkward silence between my own kids and I.

"Hey Sammy. How about you and Olivia go inside the house for a little while, I need to talk to your dad." He interjects. I slowly get up from my spot near the ground and look up to see them walk towards the house, Sam looking back at me with a saddened look on his face.

"Stefan, if Elena see's you here...She's not going to be very thrilled about it." He states, taking a step towards me and saying the words in a knowing tone. I don't need to ask what he means, I already know. She's pissed off and broken all because of me. Because of a stupid mistake that I made in kissing another woman that wasn't my wife and now, here we are back to struggling, back to both of us being torn up and feeling numb because of my actions.

"I know that Tyler. I just wanted to see my kids. It's been a few days since I've seen them and..." My voice gets stuck in my throat as I swallow hard, trying to find more to add. But from the look on his face, he knows what I mean. I glance over to see Tyler lift his hands and place them both on each side of my shoulders, gently pushing me back against my truck that's parked on the side of the road, right before the driveway to their house.

"What's she been saying about me, Tyler? Has she told them anything..How is she?" I question him, trying my best to not bombard him with questions. But, my mind is racing and I can't help but think that Elena's been telling the kids god knows what about me, the dad that they once adored is now a father who has just hurt their mother repeatedly after telling her that I'd never do it again, that I've never hurt her like I did before. And now she's probably cursing my name in front of our kids. I can't get the image of Sam's look out of my head though. He looked hurt and disappointed like he couldn't even trust me anymore. It stings, knowing that I didn't just hurt Elena. But, I hurt my own kids too.

"She's been keeping it a bit low key around them. Her and Caroline talk a lot. Look, it's better if you just go. Caroline called me when I took the kids on a walk. She said that Elena's planning on moving out to the condo and leaving the kids with you for a few days. She thinks it would be best to stay there until you guys figure things out." He explains, letting go of my shoulders and taking a step back from me.

"Tyler, I'm sorry. Please, just tell her that I'm sorry." I tell him in a pleading tone, hearing when he exhales deeply, turning away from me for a brief moment before he turns to look at me again and adds. "I don't think it'll help anymore, Stefan. I know that she's your wife and that you love her. But, you screwed up and this isn't going to get better any time soon." He says in a disappointed tone, looking down at my hands that are shoved deep in my pockets when I look down at the ground, swallowing the lump forming in my throat, trying to find my voice.

"She's still thinking about a divorce, isn't she?" I ask him, looking up to see Tyler nod and hearing when he sighs out a breath before he speaks.

"Yeah, she is. Stefan, if you want to fix this. You need talk to her. Although, she's pretty broken up about it, understandable. Give it awhile longer until you try talking to her again." He notes, turning away from me as we both look up to hear the front door open and close.

My throat tightens when my eyes look up to see her, standing near the door. Elena looks tired from a far, her hairs in a messy ponytail and I exhale when I notice that she's wearing one of my old sweatshirts from the fire department around her shoulders as she leans against the front door to Caroline's house, pulling the sleeves up of the blue fabric. "Tyler, Caroline's looking for you!" Elena exclaims, taking a few steps down their front porch. But, stopping in her tracks. I watch her cross her arms over her chest when she see's that he's been talking to me and looks back towards the house.

"Tyler, what about my job..Is there any chance that-" I try to say, gazing up at him to see that he's shaking his head, inhaling through gritted teeth when he says in a firm tone. "I don't know anything about it yet, Stefan. Just know that it wasn't up to me. It was handed down by the disciplinary committee and Internal Affairs. All I know is that it doesn't look good for you right now." He explains, watching as I rub my face in frustration.

"What's it filed under, Tyler? What did they put in my file?" I ask him, looking up to see Tyler's arms crossed over each other when he says in a saddened tone. "We filled it under conduct unbecoming of a firefighter. Which means that..." His voice trails off as I sigh out a loud breath and lock my eyes on him.

"I know what it means. It means that Internal Affairs is involved in investigating my relationship with Rebekah. They're going to be investigating me and since I was off duty that it doesn't matter. I was still doing something that I shouldn't have been doing at the time and it was against the rules of the department. But, I swear to you all that happened was I kissed her in the damn bathroom, there was no removal of clothing. Tyler, please believe me. Just, tell me who turned me in..Rebekah did, didn't she? What's she telling them! What's she saying around the department? Did they suspend her too?" I ask him, watching as Tyler's eyes reach mine.

"Stefan, they gave her a warning, a slap on the wrist and she only got suspention for a week or so. But, she already told Internal Affairs and the disciplinary committee that you had sex at the station that night with her. Look, I don't want to believe her. Because, I know you and I know that you wouldn't do that. But, I had no choice in the matter and I had to side with the board, I'm sorry. Until further notice, you're not allowed near the fire house at all and if I were you, I would lay low until this blows over." He explains.

I don't know what to say to him anymore when I turn back towards my truck, wanting to smash the windows out..feeling betrayed by myself and my own feeble self control. However, I can feel the anger and hostility towards Rebekah and I'm raging about that fact that she's been blatantly lying and making everyone believe her, clearly dragging my name through the mud to anyone that will listen to the lies coming out of her mouth! I instantly regret ever staying behind that night at the fire house and ever setting my eyes on that scheming and malicious woman who has undeniably, started on a destructive path of making my life a living hell. Starting with the disintegration of my relationship with my wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh...that scheming and manipulative Rebekah..She's a problem isn't she!? And, what about Elena...she seems to be sort of over Stefan at the moment. O.o Let's just say that she'll be feeling like that for a while longer.** **I actually kind of felt bad for Stefan...Am I the only one left that feels bad for the poor guy..?**

 **PLEASE** _feel free to Read & Review. Since, I really do love hearing what you guys have to say..even if it's good or bad! :) _

Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24

Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey all! So, I had a really hard time with writing this chapter. But, I tried my best..You guys might seem a bit surprised by the ending part to this. But, EVERYTHING will come full circle with flashbacks and things will be explained..I promise! Also, please note that THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 6 MONTHS LATER from where I left off with CH.10!**

**Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Eleven**

**_...Six Months Later..._ **

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

You know you've hit rock bottom when all you can do is barely keep your eyes open, barely keep them focused on the bottle of liquor in front of you. When the burning of the liquid going down your throat doesn't even sooth the ache in your body anymore for the one thing you really need and instead, it's become an necessity to be numb to all current feelings. An action that I do to try and forget about the things that have happened in these last few months, about the fact that my wife hates me for what I've done to her. Yet, somehow whenever her name is mentioned, whenever I see her face or come across something that she had written to me, years ago in one of her journals. It all stops, that numbness I now feel because of the mistakes I've made. And, I realize that all I can think about is her, all my mind allows me to see in front of my eyes is Elena, who claims she can't be with me until the whole investigation is over for good and Rebekah is gone.

I didn't want us to be here again. I feel like I've failed her and it's killing me to know that for the past six months, Elena and I have been living like strangers, half way across town. But, what makes it worse is that my own kids scream and cry when she comes here to take them from me. I hate it. I hate how one night of stupidity and a clear mistake on my part. A weakness of falling under a manipulative woman's spell has turned our family upside down and it feels as if the only thing that can make it better is if I just sit here, not moving. Not allowing myself to think and instead, closing my drunken and tired eyes and remembering what she had told me just a few weeks ago. That she hates me for what happened. Her words ripping right through me. Elena's words making it even more difficult for me to forgive myself because the hurt in her eyes was so clear, so evident and it broke my heart, knowing that I did this to her.

"You need to get off the damn floor and clean this place up a bit. She's coming over to drop the kids off tonight at our house and you, have some place to be." Damon says, taking a step inside of the living room as he pinches the top of his nose with his fingertips, shaking his head.

"So, you're an alcoholic now? Awesome, I love the stench of booze at 8am in the morning, it's so freshing." Damon says with snarky tone, picking up one of the bottles off the floor as I turn my head to see my older brother dropping one of the empty bottles of bourbon inside the garbage can and then looking around to see what else he can grab.

" What the hell is this! Stefan, what is going on with you? How did the final findings for the Internal Affairs investigation go yesterday?" He asks, his voice trailing off as he steps over me and looks down at me with a frown on his face, running his hands through his hair.

"Obviously didn't go as well as you thought since you're already throwing yourself a pity party. Look, Stefan. I know Elena had said that this separation wasn't permanent. But, she's-" He starts to say as he pauses for a moment, watching me swing my legs off the couch cushions and push myself up off the cold ground in my living room, getting up briskly. But, as I get up too fast. I nearly bump into my brother who has to extend his arms out and hold me up for a moment."

"She's what- Damon? What else does she want to take from me..She's already ripped out my heart by keeping the kids away more and more often. I don't really have anything left for her to take. I miss her, Damon..." I comment in a broken tone, locking my eyes on my brother as I exhale and just when I let go of Damon. He hugs me, holding me in his arms like he does my kids, tightly.

" I know you do. But, this isn't the solution, Stefan. I know you miss Elena. But, she's moving on with some idiot named David from the Police department. She works as a filing clerk there now and when she dropped off Aiden for a play date with Zach this morning. Elena told Bonnie that they're going to some restaurant tonight for dinner. So, I came over before my shift to tell you that.." He explains, his voice trailing off as I lift my head up off his shoulder and my voice cracks.

"What? She's dating someone? We're not even divorced and my wife is already seeing someone else? She could have at least told me when she came to get the kids a few nights ago. Son of a bitch!" I mumble under my breath, taking a step away from Damon as I hear him inhale through gritted teeth, giving me a heartfelt look. He feels bad for me. I can tell. My brother feels back for the looser of a husband that has spent the last six months, trying too damn hard to fix what Elena and I have. Yet, she's been too damn stubborn and not very forgiving.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. You're hungover from last night and...I just didn't want to tell you like this!" Damon says, taking a seat on the couch and placing his head into his hands, rubbing his face a bit. He's frustrated with himself, maybe he's even as sick as I am about the state of my marriage with the mother of my kids, the love of my life. The woman that I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt. But, somehow I keep hurting over and over again, senselessly which is making it harder for her to be with me.

"Damon. It's too late. Does he know that she's still technically married?" I ask him, gazing over to watch Damon lift his head, placing his hands in the middle of his legs, fingers clasped together and arms loosely placed over his knees when he looks up at me.

"I don't know if he knows about you. But, I was thinking that maybe you could make your presence known at their little dinner tonight? I know where they'll be at." He suggestions, my brother's eyes glistening at the thought as he smiles widely and leans back against the couch cushions, the gleeful smile never wavering from his face.

" You want me to go to a dinner that my wife is going to be at with another guy and do what exactly?" I ask him, looking down at my feet and placing my hands at my sides, pacing the floor when I hear Damon let out a small laugh.

"It's simple really. I want you to shave, get dressed and look decent. Then, I was thinking that you could burst into the damn restaurant and win your wife back before this David idiot ruins it all for the both of you. Now, what do you say? Come on, I know you still love her, Stefan. Even if she hates you right now." He says in a sure tone, slowly getting up from his spot on the couch and grinning when he pats me on the back as he says "You need to fight for her. She needs to realize that her hate for you isn't real and it's just masking the truth. She still loves you too."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, you're home! I was hoping that I wouldn't see you today and you wouldn't ruin my mood. However, it's already too late for that. So, where's your brother?" I ask her, pushing my way inside of their apartment and blocking myself with Abrielle in my arms, feeling as my daughter's little hands latch onto me when she looks over at Rebekah and starts to cry.

"Shh..It's okay baby. The scary lady was just telling me where I can find Kol." I comment, rubbing Abrielle's back as she starts to calm down and buries her head into the curve of my neck, not even wanting to look over in Rebekah's direction.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Rebekah asks in an icy tone, leaning against one of the counter's in their kitchen and glaring at me as she twirls a piece of her curly blonde hair between her fingers.

"Well, let's see. You have destroyed my best friend's relationship with her husband. You were working with Miranda this whole time and oh yeah, you're always around when I don't want you to be. You're like a blood sucking leech that sucks life out of people. I don't like you, Rebekah and personally I think that you should have left a long time ago. Instead of sticking around and causing destruction in the lives of Elena and Stefan Salvatore! I thought large cities weren't your thing anyways, too many places to get caught for your crimes." I shout at her, bouncing Abrielle in my arms and watching as her dirty blonde curls move up and down with my movements.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Just because your dating my brother now. You think that you can personally come in between us. You've hated me since day one, Lexi and now all your trying to do is make me look bad." She says, taking a step towards me, securing her darkened eyes on me as we both stand there, glaring at each other.

"She's telling the truth, Rebekah. Ever since you came into town with me. You've had this agenda and it didn't make sense until a few months ago. But, with the help of Lexi and a few of her friends at the police department. We were able to piece things together. We know your working with Miranda..So, you can stop denying it now." Kol says, appearing from behind us and walking in to the living room, holding pieces of paper in his hands, shaking his head.

"I don't even know what the hell this is all about! Fine, I may be working with Miranda. But, she paid me to try and sleep with Stefan. She said that if I ruined his relationship with his wife that I'd be able to get the rest of my pay out and then I would be able to leave this city and start over someplace else, my juvenile crimes would be wiped out and I could live a new life . I do hate big cities anyways, Lexi is right about that." Rebekah abruptly confesses, looking over at Kol who looks away from her and down at the papers in his hands.

"6:25am. April 24th. 10:30am April 27th, 9:30pm April 29th...Do you want me to keep going or should I stop and allow you to explain those times and dates?" Kol asks her, looking back up towards us and giving me a serious look as I too look over at Rebekah who looks sick to her stomach, a pale look in her skin color.

She must swallow the denial down. Because when she opens her mouth to speak. Everything that she had been denying for months now, comes to a clearer light when she says. "Those are all the times I met up with Miranda within the last few months. I'm sure you have a lot more where that came from. Look, I didn't know what I was getting myself involved in until she told me that she wanted Stefan out of Elena's life. She hates him. Miranda thinks it's because of him that she and Elena don't have a good relationship. She blames Stefan for 'taking her daughter away from her.'" Rebekah admits, gazing down at her shaking hands as she begins to cry and adds. "I didn't know what I was getting myself in to. I swear, I had no idea until she told me what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to sleep with Stefan, to tear them apart. But, she failed to mention that feelings could get involved!"

"I'm innocent, I swear." Rebekah says, starting to cry as she covers her face with her hands.

Kol and I stand there, dumbfounded at his own sister's stupidity. Who would really be that desperate for cash to arrange something like this? I don't speak though. Maybe I'm waiting to see if he'll comfort her, maybe I'm waiting to see what he'll say and if he'll tell her that she made a mistake. But, when Kol opens his mouth and the words flow out from his lips, I'm shocked them.

"You're not innocent at all! You're a foolish little girl that thinks money will solve all your problems. No matter how big or small they are. But, news flash little sister, life doesn't work that way! Now, I want you to tell Lexi and I, where Miranda is. I think it's time we break up your little love fest with Elena's mother." Kol tells her, watching as his sister wipes away the tears on her cheeks and exhales deeply.

Rebekah stays silent for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts and sobbing when she finally mutters out. "She's spending the morning at a park with Elena and the her kids. Miranda and her have become pretty close since Stefan's out of the picture and she's probably manipulating her, just like she did me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever got involved in any of this. I never meant to hurt them, all I wanted was the money she had promised me and the life she said I could have if I just did what she said!"

"The life you could have had? With who..Stefan?" I ask, letting out a small laugh as Rebekah nods and sniffles loudly, looking over from me to Kol as she expands on the topic.

"Miranda told me that if I got him to like me and spent as much time as I could with him, that he'd stop loving her. But, after everything I've done to get his attention. All he wants is her!" She exclaims, exhaling out a shaking breath in between sobs that seem to make her performance a bit more theatrical than it should be.

"Ha, oh sweetheart. You forgot one very critical piece of information. Elena and Stefan may hate each other now, they can fight like cats and dogs. But, the one thing that remains between them is that the love they have for one another is stronger than anything any of us have ever seen before. And, your delusions of trying to get Stefan to be with you are just that. You naive little girl. He would never love you, like he loves his wife. You never even stood a chance. Trying to get him to love you. You can't force love on anyone, Rebekah. It either happens naturally or it doesn't happen at all." I tell her, looking up at Kol whose stunned facial expression tells me everything that I need to know within the moment. He's just as surprised as I am that Rebekah finally confessed, after months of the two of us hearing her deny everything about her involvement with Miranda. She's finally told us that Miranda Gilbert, once again is our biggest problem and now that she's back in town again, she's finding people to do her dirty work.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"So, tell me all about David. So, what do you think about him?" I comment, hearing when Elena exhales and laughs a little. She's clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh come on. I can just ask him myself if you won't tell me! I'm sure that he'll tell me how he likes spending time with you and your kids. Oh and, how happy he is that you agreed to go out with him tonight." I add, listening when Elena lets out a sigh and finally speaks.

"Caroline, there isn't much to say. You set me up on this date with him and I know that it's not going to even really be a date. Trust me, it's just dinner with a nice guy. It really won't be that big of a deal." She says, pausing for a moment when we both hear a knock on the door and I can already picture her surprised face when she opens it and sees me standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's a big deal alright. That's why I'm here. Your kids are with Bonnie and from what Damon told her, Stefan's on a bender. So, you have the all night to do whatever you want to do. I mean, I know your still married and all. But, sweetie tonight isn't the night to think about Stefan. And since you and him are separated. All I want you to focus on his David. Now, Let's find you a dress!" I exclaim, shutting the door behind me and watching as Elena gives me a confused look when I press the end call button on my cell phone.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asks me, turning around to look at the state of her apartment. It's a mess and her face reddens because of all the kids toys and random carts of ice cream in her garbage can. Clearly, she's been feeling as bad for herself as I heard Stefan has been feeling for himself in their rocky state.

"I was in the area. Thought I would stop by. Well, actually. I overheard David telling someone that he was going on a date with you and I decided to come over after work and see if it was true. So, what are you wearing?" I ask her, making my way down the hallway of her small two bedroom apartment, stepping over a pair of Olivia's red dance shoes in the hallway as I gaze over to see Elena picking them up.

"Your ring needs to go." I tell her, looking down at her hand as she shakes her head.

"No. Caroline, I may not really like my husband at the moment and we may be living apart. But, this ring. My wedding ring isn't coming off my hand. No matter how much I end up liking David. So, how about we just fix up my makeup, my hair and pull out a dress for me to wear tonight. Oh and-" She starts to say as I lift up my hand, a grin on my face when I smirk at her.

"We need to make you look hot. Who knows, you might even be getting-" I begin to say, hearing when Elena lets out a loud and nervous laugh, shaking her head and pushing me into her bedroom.

"No. I will not be sleeping with him! For goodness sakes, Caroline. It's just dinner at a bar and grill. Seriously, the worst thing that could happen tonight would be if Stefan showed up. But, I already know that he won't. We didn't really end up on good terms a few days ago." She comments with a small hint of pain in her voice as I turn towards her, placing my hands on hers and tightening my grip around them as I smile at her. "Sweetie, just enjoy yourself tonight. Don't worry about anything at all. Everything will be just fine!"

Elena smiles at me, letting go of my hands as she leans towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you. So, what am I wearing for my dinner with David?" She asks, leaning back to face me. Elena brushes a strand of her hair behind her ears as she smiles and sighs.

"Well, it needs to be something short. Black lace dress sound good?" I ask her, watching as Elena nods and places my hand into hers, opening the doors to her closet when she turns and adds. "Sure, why not. Might as well look hot tonight."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I'm nervous as he sits across from me, smiling when he looks up from his menu. "This is weird, isn't it? The two of us on a date. Your married and I'm a guy just enjoying your company. But, I'm going to be very blunt with you. I like you, Elena. I like you a lot." David comments, leaning forward and brushing a piece of hair that seems to have attached itself to my mouth as he removes it, grinning.

"Uh..Look, David. Let's be honest here, you're a very nice guy and I like your company too. I like that you make me laugh and that your helpful when it comes to working with me at work. Hell, I even kind of like that my kids seem fond of you. But.." My voice trails off as he places his hands back onto the table, covering the menu underneath him when the waiter comes by and pours our empty glasses full of ice water.

"But, you see me as a friend. Ha, of course you do. Elena, you're a beautiful woman and I would love to spend more time with you if you just gave me a chance. I know that you and your husband are separated at the moment and that you're probably just in need of a nice dinner with-" He starts to say as my eyes begin to drift away from him and towards the glass windows that we're sitting near. I don't hear half of what he's saying, something about how I should move on from Stefan and try to date more guys, more guys like him.

My whole body tenses though, my eyes fill with annoyance when I look through the window again and I see the reflection of the waiter, he's got a smile on his face as he asks me what I want to eat. I don't really acknowledge his presence, just glance quickly glance down at the menu as I utter out the first thing that my eyes see written in front of my face.

David laughs and leans over to touch my hand, bringing me back to look over at him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks, watching as I continue to look out the window, suddenly feeling as I'm being watched from afar. He gazes over at me with his blue eyes when I nod, leaning back into my chair and shaking it off as I quickly reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom. Freshen up a little." I comment with a laugh.

David smiles at me sweetly, saying that he'll just wait for me. But, I quickly tell him not to worry when I look up and almost choke on my own words. He's leaning against a banister near the bathrooms, a smug smile on his face, like he's proud of himself that he's about to ruin my night. Both of his hands are in his pockets and he's wearing a white button up shirt with a black suit jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans and even from the distance separating us. I can feel his green eyes on me when I turn towards David once more before heading in _his_ direction.

* * *

I try to brush past him, ignore him completely. But, the rasp in his voice and the way he says "You look good tonight. Sitting there, pretending to be all interested in that poor guy's talk about how much he probably likes you and wishes that your date could go way past dinner and finish off rolling around in his sheets, that probably wouldn't be able to sleep in. Because, let's face it. The only person you sleep well beside, is me." Stefan says, pushing himself away from the wooden banister he's leaning on and out stretching his hand to get a hold of my wrist, pulling me out of the view from where David and I were sitting, away from the crowds of people in the dining area of the large and lavish restaurant.

"What are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear when I spoke with you last time? Stefan, I can't do this anymore! I know that this is hard for you to accept. But, I'm moving on with my life and trying really hard to come to terms with what you did to me. You hurt me, you cheated on me with her and then when I came over to drop the kids off. She was leaving our house early in the morning, with that damn smile on her face!" I shout at him, feeling as he pushes me up against a wall near the entrance to the bathrooms and licks his lips, staring up and down at my dress with a smirk on his face.

"I've always liked this dress on you, the silk black fabric against your skin, used to drive me crazy whenever I would try to take it off of you. Still kind of does." He comments in a seductive tone, taking a step back to look over his shoulder, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and making a popping noise when he says "Come with me right now. Let's leave this place and we can go somewhere to talk. I just want to talk to you, explain myself."

I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my back against the wall that's near the men's bathroom. "I'm on a date, Stefan and I really don't have to time to hear about why Rebekah was at our house, leaving early in the morning. Causing Sammy and Olivia to ask questions!" I hiss out, gazing over at him as he runs his hands though his hair and sighs.

"It's not what you think. She came over out of the blue! I was telling her to leave, I swear that I was. Nothing happened!" He states, taking a step closer towards me and lifting his hand. I can see him smile at my reaction when he lifts his hand up and caresses my cheek softly, telling me that he's sorry for everything that he's done and all that he wants to do is make things better between us, make things right this time.

"I might lose my job, Elena. I lost you, I lost my family already. I don't have anything else left. But, to try and make things right. I could easily let you go, allow you to divorce me and you could move on with, David over there. But, I'd fight for the kids and I know how much it would hurt you if I won full custody of them. So, I'm not going to do that. But, I'm also not going to wait around and watch you have dinner with all these men that aren't me either! I know, I screwed up, I know that you don't trust me anymore. So, please.." His voice breaks, trailing off when I open my eyes as he removes his hand from my face and I lock my tearful glance onto his darkened green gaze.

"I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me! God, I really..I just-" I begin to say, my voice being drowned out by my tearful confession and the droplets of water from my eyes pouring onto my dress and when I look up, Stefan's face falls. His expression is just as hurt as mine is when he repeats. "Leave with me, tonight. I know that you hate me. I know that you don't even want me here right now. But, I miss you. I miss you so damn much that I'm not myself without you, Elena. Please, let's just get out of here." He begs, holding out his hand in front of me as I look over at him and then towards the large exit sign above our heads that leads out to the side parking lot where I'm assuming he parked his car.

I inhale deeply, shaking my head when I look back towards David who's tapping his foot on the wooden cherry colored floors of the restaurant and part of me wants to stay. A small part of me wants to get to know this man that is kind and nice and everything that I don't consider my husband to be at the moment. Yet, my heart is telling me to go, to leave with Stefan so that we can fix this. So he can explain himself like he has been trying to do for months. But hasn't been able to because I've kept yelling at him, kept telling him that he's a lying bastard and that he's ruined our family!

I'm torn between the two, leaving David or going with Stefan. Although, when I look back up at my husband, his pleading eyes are telling me that it's okay. That if I leave the restaurant that I won't be regretting my choice."Come with me...Please." He says again, pausing for a moment to see my hesitation cease when I lift my hand up and grab a hold of his, tightening my grip and swallowing the lump in my throat that's forming as I follow Stefan out the door and into the parking lot, towards his car that's parking under a street light, the paint of the charcoal black Chevy Camaro shining when we walk up to it and get inside.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Stefan! I gave you the space that I thought we both needed, I've given you six months to prove to me that I can trust you again and within those six months, half the time Rebekah shows up out of nowhere! I'm sick of this, I just want a break, I just want you to make up your mind. Who do you want? Me or her. Me and the kids or that blonde whore, who's making our lives a living hell!" I shout at him, listening to the humming of the engine as he pulls over to the side of the road, not saying a word and just absorbing my cruel remarks of anger towards him. It's a dirt road that could go one for miles, no homes or busy traffic is seen anywhere on the rural space that he's parked in. When I gaze over at him and look around outside, confusion is in my eyes that's clear to him as he looks at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Elena and I know that you hate me right now. I hate myself for what I did to you. But, Rebekah was a mistake. I just kissed her because I was stupid and reckless. I wasn't thinking! I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry and I'm tired of this. All we've been doing these last six months is fighting and I can't take it anymore." He states, letting out a heavy and exhausted sounding breath as he pushes his seat back and holds out his hands to me.

"What do want, Stefan? What do you want for me? Because, I can't keep doing this either. I can't keep hurting because of you and I can't keep hating you. It's exhausting and I'm tired from it." I admit, feeling as he places his hand on top of mine and his eyes feel like they're are sizing me up.

" Elena, please..I love you so much and I'm sorry alright? I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I just want us to start over again, I want us to be okay." He tells me in a urging tone, his voice faltering when he secures his eyes on me.

Stefan stays silent as I sniffle back my tears and wipe away the falling ones with my thumbs. "How are we going to do that? Where do we even begin?" I ask him, watching as he adjusts himself in the driver's seat, extending out his hands towards my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs and leaning towards me. I can feel his breath on my skin, the warm and intoxicating scent of my husband makes all the senses in my body go on over drive and in the spur of the moment, just when I think he's going to add more to our conversation. Stefan comes forward a bit more and kisses me.

I'm lost and wrapped up into him, in the way his hands touch my face, his fingertips gently stroking the outline of my jaw. The tension between us builds as I feel Stefan's hand roam down to my legs, causing me to somehow end up in his lap, my legs straddling around his waistline when he leans us back in the seat of the car and he lifts himself up with his elbows, allowing both of us to breath for a moment.

"I hate you. I hate you so much!" I spit out, lifting my hands up and bunching them into small fists to punch at his chest. But he stops me with the feeling of his hand touching my face again, hearing when the breath in my lungs catches.

"I know, I know you do. But, I love you and I'm not giving up on us. Just like you never gave up on me when you thought I was gone forever. I love you. But, I can't keep being away from you like this, it's killing me." Stefan says in a breathy tone, pulling me down towards him, capturing my lips against his own roughly. His warm and soft feeling left hand begins to lift my dress up and he groans against me as he mumbles upon my lips.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I promise that I will never hurt you like that again. I'm a foolish and selfish man. But, the one thing that I will never apologize for is how much I love you. I love you, Elena and I need you with me. I can't live my life without you in it." Stefan says, his breathing picking up as I lean down to kiss his neck, running my long fingertips against his scalp and tasseled hair. I murmur incoherent words in the darkened car before bringing my lips near to him, kissing him once again roughly as I pull back to look at him, drinking him in. Taking in the sorrowful look in his eyes makes me want to say something. Anything at all to not ruin this between us because even if I haven't told him. The truth is that these last few months have been my own version of a nightmare without him.

I pause for a second, looking down at him with hesitation when I finally find my voice that can't manage anything above a small whisper. "I love you too" I tell him, before kissing him again and feeling the need of being closer, the craving for the only man that I have ever loved, that I had given up everything for just to be with, deep down knowing that his words this time really do ring true, because I've spent six months wanting to say them too _. "I can't live my life without you in it."_

* * *

**A/N: So, a lot will be explained through flashbacks about how everyone got to this point! ;) I'm gong to go back and we'll be seeing Miranda once again...Getting an insight into how she continued her scheming with Rebekah and how Jeremy and Elena were both troubled by it. Also, there will be some fun moments with Kol & Lexi and Caroline& Tyler! **


	13. Chapter Tweleve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

* * *

**Begin Again - Chapter Twelve**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_"Believe me. Forgive me for everything right now and let us fix this. You've done it once, you forgave me for leaving you before. So, why can't we fix this now and just move on!" He shouts, eyes blood shot from crying, his hands trembling when he looks up at me in the dark, our bedroom dimly lit from the lights outside that are shining thru the window panes in the room outlining our shadows._

_"I want to forgive you for this. But, I just can't. And as far as choosing you. I have already or have you forgotten? I have time and time again. I have chosen you over everyone else and yet, we still fight. We still hurt each other with words and actions, even after we told each other that we wouldn't anymore. We still become broken records about everything we want, about everything that's wrong with us and how much we want to fix it. Yet, somewhere between those lines. We always manage to come back to each other. Why is that? Why is it that you and I allow ourselves to be burned, to be scarred by this love that we have for one another?" I asked him, watching him throw the clothes he had in his hands onto the bed, shaking his head while he approached me._

_"Because, it's like were addicted to it. We love the rush, the pain inflicted on each other. I want to leave this all behind us and I want you to come home, Elena. I want us to be together like we planned. Because, I can't sleep without you. I can't be without you anymore and I'm sick of being sorry! You know what? I'm not sorry anymore at all." He said suddenly with a stubborn tone, taking a step towards me, placing his hands onto my wrists and placing my own shaking arms around his shoulders when he pulled me towards him more. I could feel my heart racing, the heat and anger that I had been feeling for him for the last 3 months of this separation had finally come to a boiling point and it was about to implode._

_"I'm done saying that I'm sorry. I'm done watching you hate me all because I made a mistake..." His voice trailed off, his eyes locked onto my face as he placed his hand onto my cheek, eyes watching my lips._

_"Stefan...We're-" I tried to tell him, biting down on my own tongue and stopping my own words._

_"I know. But, give me tonight. I just want one night with my wife. I just want one night with you to not look at me like I've ruined us completely. Then, in morning. If you want, you can still hate me for as long as you want. But, right now, let's leave it all behind us." Stefan remarked, allowing his lips to linger over mine, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ears._

_I could feel his breath on my skin, his lips just inches away from me and then he kissed me, allowing all the hatred I've felt for him to crumble within a few minutes of his strong and protective arms around my tired and exhausted body, allowing the 3 months of straight fighting to fall between the cracks and not mean a thing within the moment._

"We've been stupid. Childish fools and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot all because of this whole situation." I tell him, my breathing becoming staggered, my hands falling to my sides as I see Stefan lick his lips, his hands gently running through my hair, watching it slip through his fingers.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. I never meant to-" Stefan starts to say, stopping when my thumb brushes his lips. I can hear him swallow the rest of his apology done as I adjust myself on his lap, resting my hands onto his shoulders, securing my gaze upon his sorrow filled green eyed glance.

"Take me home. And, then we can talk about it all in the morning. I just...I don't want to fight with you tonight. I don't want to do it anymore and I want us to fix this for real this time. No matter how long it takes." I comment in a soft tone, leaning into him and kissing his lips softly before I slip off his lap and sit back down in the passenger's seat.

"What about your date?" He asks with a joking manner, grabbing onto my hands and looking over at me when I hear the car roar to life as he starts it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine without me. I'm kind of preoccupied anyways. You know, busy fixing my relationship with my husband and all." I reply with a smile, a small smile still on my face when Stefan takes my hand, kissing my fingers. I don't say anything, instead just look at him when he takes my hand away from his lips as he adds. "I've missed you."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I've hurt her. I know. But, I'm tired of it. I'm exhausted from fighting with her and watching both of us break down like we've been ripped apart is the worst feeling in the world. And knowing that this all could have been resolved by her just believing me when I told her over and over again that all I did was kiss Rebekah, nothing more!

I can feel the sweat in her palm as her hand tightens around mine and she nods, turning back to the front door of the house and talking to it instead of looking at me, releasing my hand as hers fumble with the keys to the house. "Stefan, I was so stupid to believe everyone else. I got caught up in the words of everyone else around me. And, I know that you tried to tell me, you tried to say that you didn't do anything with her except kiss her. I should have believed you and I didn't. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to be my your side. Until death do us part..right? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not sticking by you when you needed me the most. "

Elena's back tenses as I lift my hand up, placing it onto her shoulder. She turns around quickly, her brown eyes filled with tears when she mumbles in a shaky breath. "I've missed you so much, being away from you and the trying to keep the kids away was a mistake." I swallow down the lump in my throat, my arms pulling her to me as she leans her back against the front door that opens with a loud creak.

"I know. But, we all make mistakes, Elena." I tell her, feeling her bury her head against my neck, her lips just inches from mine when she backs away and I push us into the house, closing the front door with my foot as we stumble inside and into the darkness.

"Stefan..." Elena utters my name, placing her hands on to my face, the coolness of her wedding ring on her hand, hitting my skin and when I look at her, the pit in my stomach grows. The guilt of how much I've hurt her over the years, intensifies and I just don't want to hear the words "I'm sorry" from either of us. Because, I can't handle feeling so guilt ridden. I can't handle us hurting each other anymore. I'm sick of it!

"Sh...It's okay. It's okay." I reassure her, pulling Elena's mouth towards my lips and silencing both of our guilty minds with a rough and hunger filled kiss. And, in the moment I can feel my mind go silent, the only thing I'm focused on is being closer to her, to touch her, to feel anything between us except for hate and all this hostility.

Elena groans as I push us back against one of the walls in the living room, my hands lingering on her exposed flesh, traveling down her thighs, slowly lifting up the lacy black dress that she's wearing. I can hear her breath quicken in my ears when Elena's hands pull me closer to her as I turn us around suddenly, my lips moving to kiss her neck again, sucking on her ear lobe when she says in a breathy voice. "I'm not sorry anymore..."

I can hear her voice trail off, a small part of it even cracks as I pull away from her for a moment, gazing up to see her eyes closed, head leaned back against the wall when I question her words.  
"Not sorry about what?" I ask her, tightening my arms around her, feeling as her soft hands find the hem of my white button up shirt, beginning to pull the buttons open from my shirt before she comes towards me again when she adds. "I'm not sorry for wanting to fix this between us, as slowly as we can." Before capturing my lips against hers and sliding her hands underneath my shirt. My own breath hitches when I feel Elena's fingers gliding across my skin, undoing the rest of the buttons and she leans down and kisses my shoulder.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"I can't sleep!" I tell him, almost rolling over Tyler as I watch him take his hand, gently stroking my back with his fingers and letting out a loud sigh.

"Why not? You want to talk about it?" He asks, the darkness of our bedroom is quickly broken as I get up and turn on a lamp light. I really haven't been able to sleep these last few days and I'm not sure if it's because I've been over thinking things. Who knows, really. It probably is just that.

"Are you thinking about what the fertility clinic told you over the phone today?" He asks, watching me sit up, the light in the room outlines my shadow when I turn back around to him and exhale a deep breath, nodding.

"What if there's a chance..What if all the tests are wrong and this thing that's been going on with me is really a baby growing?" I hear myself ask him. It sounds silly to be so hopeful, to be so damn determined for something that I want to badly and yet deep down, every time we try at it. I keep getting disappointed. Time and time again.

"What do you think it is?" Tyler asks, sitting up. His elbows bent back onto the bed, holding his upper body up as he coughs and then smiles at me.

"I think they're wrong about saying that we can't get pregnant. And, I'm sick and tired of them saying that I'm not. I just..." I start to say that hopeful tone in my head that's been saying that the morning sickness that I've been feeling is from a life growing inside of me and not from the pills that the doctors keep telling me to take, seems to be growing stronger by the minute.

"Caroline-" Tyler starts to say my name, trying to get my attention by grazing his hand against my skin.

"I'm not going to have them diminish my hopes anymore with saying that we can't get pregnant. I don't believe them, Tyler." I comment. It's more to myself than to him because by the time Tyler has a moment to ask me a question, I'm already up and half way across the room.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" He asks, turning away from me and finally getting out of bed too. It's late, a little past 11:30 at night and I know that we both should be sleeping instead of talking about our baby drama and how much it's really been bothering me. Yet, I can't let this go.

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaim, pulling out the white box and smiling to myself when I feel Tyler's arms suddenly around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Are you sure about this? Caroline, the last time you took one of those. It was negative." He remarks, taking a step back as I turn in his arms, the pregnancy test firmly held in my hands.

"I'm sure. My boobs hurt, my hormones are all over the place and I'm late." I tell him, leaving a quick kiss on his lips when I step away from him and go straight into the bathroom. Closing the door firmly behind me as I hear his footsteps retreat back into bed.

* * *

My heart feels like it's racing, like I've just gotten done running a 5k marathon as I sit there and stare at it, waiting for it to change any sort of color except for the one that I'm used to. The big one line that pretty much makes me feel like a failure every single time it shows up and then I find myself crying on Tyler's shoulder, feeling the weight of disappointment between us.

It's silly. To be this nervous when you're waiting for something that you want so bad, that you find yourself dreaming about. I have really. I find myself day dreaming about what it would be like to be a mom and I want it. I want to feel a small pair of hands touching mine, I want to hear a child's voice call me mom. Instead of what I usually hear "Auntie Caroline."

Don't get me wrong, I love them. My friends children. I love them all and they have all changed my life. But, I want Tyler and I to have our own, to be able to hear the words "Mom and dad." uttered upon a child's lips, one that is the spitting image of us.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the bathroom for. But, in the silence, I can hear Tyler's snoring a bit and through the crack in the door, I can see that he didn't turn off the light yet. I exhale deeply though when I close my eyes and finally turn my focus back to the white tilted counter of our bathroom, back to the one little test that will either disappoint us again or change our lives forever.

My trembling hands pick up it up with a white cloth as I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I can feel all the muscles inside of me tightening and my heart slows, my eyes filling to the brim with tears when I finally get a better picture of what I'm really seeing and not imagining anymore. My voice and sobs break the silence when I read it out loud to myself, allowing the word to sink in, to calm my racing heart and shaking hands. " Positive." I hear myself repeat, over again as the tears from my eyes fall into my mouth and I sit in our bathroom, crying tears of joy for the life that we've both fought so hard to create.

* * *

**A/N: Yey..Baby Lockwood...Baby Lockwood..Okay..Sorry..I'm done..I've just been waiting to have Tyler and Caroline have a bay for like EVER NOW! So, What about those two silly Salvatore's...Something tells me that Stefan and Elena will be really taking thing's..slowly. ;)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirteen**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

_"I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Lockwood. But, you have a 10% chance of getting pregnant, naturally..." His voice trails off, shuffling the papers in front of him when he runs his hands through his lightly graying hair, shrugging his shoulders back as he looks up at both me and Tyler. Terrified and hopeless expressions on our faces, tears in my eyes when I get up to leave. But, the doctor's voice stops me._

_"I'm sorry, Caroline. I know how much you and your husband want a child." He states. How much we want a child? It's the one thing that I've dreamed about, that I've always wanted to have and here this guy is telling me that I'm messed up, that I'm the one who can't give my relationship with my husband that small push it needs, that boost of starting a family._

_"For years, I've watched my friends become mothers, having families and children that call me by my title-Aunt Caroline. For once, I was hoping that I could hear a child, my own child call me mom. That's all I wanted..That's all that Tyler and I want Dr. Thomson. That's all we want." I tell him through my tears, feeling them fall down my face when I turn towards the door again, leaving without even telling Tyler to follow me._

_Instead, I end up in the middle of the clinic, looking around for anywhere that I can hide, any place I can go that will allow me to just release all of my failures out without having to hear Tyler tell me that everything will be okay. That everything will work it's self out!_

_He finds me though, like he always does. Sitting on the dark blue carpet of the clinic in a small waiting room, staring up at the TV and sobbing. "Caroline...Sweetie. Let's talk about this-" He starts to say, watching me lift my hand up at him, a saddened smile tugging across my lips._

_"Talk about this? Tyler- There is nothing to talk about! God, you sound just like your mother!" I tell him, hearing him exhale, an annoyed tone in his voice as he sits down next to me, watching me shutter when he places his hand onto my shoulder._

_"I'm not trying to counsel you. I'm trying to be here for you. Caroline, you don't think that this is hard for me too? Because, it is. You don't know what it's like for me. Seeing Stefan and Damon with their kids, having lives that I've always wanted with you. I have always wanted to be a dad. But, if's it not meant to be for us. Then, maybe we can-" He starts say, watching me look up at him with a tearful gaze. My head hurts, my eyes dried out from this last batch of tears that I've shed and I can't deal with it anymore when he tells me what I don't want to hear._

_"Maybe we can adopt." He explains, watching me stand up suddenly, glaring at him._

_"No. I don't want to do that. I know there are a lot of kids that need homes. I know that, Tyler. But, I want our own baby and I don't care if they have to pump me with hormones every day or drugs to get one...I'll do it. I'll do anything to have a baby, Tyler. Our own baby!"_

"Look at it." I tell him, turning on the lamp light again in our bedroom with a smile on my face, my tears all dried from crying in the bathroom. Tyler rolls towards me with a groan, rubbing his face as he squints his eyes and looks at the pregnancy test in my trembling hands.

"Honey, are you sure? I mean, this has happened before and it was never the result you or I wanted. So, what are we going to do?" He asks, patting my side of the bed as he watches me sit down, my back turned away from him when I lean back and rest my head onto his stomach, feeling his hands running throughout my curly hair, massaging my scalp.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow when I make an appointment to see the doctor again." I tell him, exhaling deeply and allowing myself to relax a bit, hearing Tyler sigh out a breath as he adds. "Yeah, I guess we'll see. But, whatever happens, Caroline. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_"Let's talk about him...about the facts right in front of our faces as to why you and your husband aren't together anymore." She says, watching me cringe._

_I can't even look at her, feeling her eyes staring at me intensely when I open my mouth to speak and wipe away my falling tears. "He came to see me a few nights ago, but it was really because the kids missed him. I don't want to talk about it, Bonnie. I can't." I tell her, watching her push herself up from the couch in their living room, an empty red colored mug in her hands when she shrugs her shoulders._

_"You may not want to talk about it, Elena. But those kids of yours are changed because of everything that's happened between you two. I mean, they're afraid that they'll watch one of you walk away for good this time and never come back. What kind of parenting is that? To have your kids live in fear of losing their parents?" She scolds me, scoffing when she turns towards the kitchen, hearing me get up and follow her._

_"What? Olivia and Sam have nothing to worry about..I'm going to-" I starts to tell her, as she narrowed her eyes on me, shaking her head._

_"You're going to fix it? Elena, I love you and you are one of my best friends in this whole world. But, you need to stop talking about how pissed off you are about him and tell it to his face. You need to stop avoiding your husband, no matter how much it hurts. And you need to start doing it now." Bonnie says, placing her hands over her chest and watching me lock my eyes on her. She's right, I've been mostly all talk and no action these last few months when it came to Stefan and all its resulted in is fights and screaming matches about how much he's hurt me, how much we've hurt each other over the years...digging up the past and practically living in it all over again._

_"Bonnie. He-" I start to say, hearing her laugh a little as she rolls her eyes at me._

_"For god sakes! He kissed another woman, that's all he did and to be honest, I believe him!" She says in a confident tone, turning away from me again and quickly walking over to the sink, placing the empty mug into the sink as she looks over at me and adds. "Don't listen to what everyone else tells you. For once in your life, Elena..Listen to what your heart says and know that he loves you. Trust me, because if he didn't. Stefan would have never came back to New York, he would have never sacrificed all those things for you and for the family you both have. My advice is fix it before you do really end up getting a divorce and your kids become bitter towards the both of you for ruining a once good and stable home."_

His breathing picks up a little, his hands pulling me to him as he pushes a strand of my hair behind my ears and murmurs against my skin, causing me to shake myself out of the past and into the present with him. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. The way I have been. I want you to know that even though we haven't been really on the same page lately that I love you even more than that first day that I saw you at the diner. Even back then..I knew."

My arms firmly gripping his shoulder, pushing myself back as I make small circles on his skin, tears in my eyes. And, to be quite honest I don't even know why I'm crying. I guess it's just him, the things he says- the way he says them that makes me turn into a huge emotional mess. I swallow back my tears, sniffling a little as I question his words. My mind is trying to figure out what he means by _"I knew."_

"Stefan, we were younger back then...You couldn't have known that we'd end up here, years later." I tell him with a little laugh, feeling his breath on my neck, his lips on my skin as he leaves a kiss against it, working his way up to my ear when he whispers in a raspy tone. "I knew, I've always known that even after everything..We'd end up here. Together, and that you'd be my wife, I knew it then and I know it now, that even throughout everything. We're stronger together than apart. I love you, Elena..I love you so much that it breaks my heart to see you hurting because of me." He says, pulling me closer to him as I tighten my grasp around his neck, looking into his darkened green eyes.

"I've missed us being a family. I've missed you." He tells me, pulling away from me when he grabs onto my hand and walks us over to the middle of the living room. My bare feet stick to the wooden floors throughout the house and when they hit the carpet in the dark, Stefan laughs when I almost trip over myself and into him, latching onto his body as I find my balance.

"I know that I haven't been the best husband lately. Truth be told though, neither of us have been that good to each other. So, I thought we could start over." He says, turning on the lights in the living room as I watch him push the coffee table to one side of the room and he smirks at me, confusion on my face as to what he even has planned.

"Start over? Stefan, we've done this before. we have..The safe house." I counter, placing my hands onto my hips as I remember the Safe house, the one place where I had felt brought us a lot more closer than anything. But, ever since we came back into the fold of our real lives, obviously a lot has changed between us. It's almost awkward being around him now in a way. Stefan doesn't say anything as he nods at me and starts to re-button his shirt that I had started taking off earlier for a brief moment before looking at me again and offering me his hand.

"I know. But, you said it yourself. You wanted to take things slow. You always have really, I guess we just got caught up in speeding things up, like they would make things better for us when really. All speeding our relationship up has done is caused us to be here. It's allowed you to hate me and it's allowed me to dwell on everything that I've done wrong ever since I came back to you. I don't want to cause anymore problems for us anymore, Elena. I want me and you to be like we've both always dreamed. A happy married couple that love each other and on occasion fight over stupid little things. Normal. I want us to be normal." He tells me, extending out his arms to me completely as I stare at him, tilting my head to the side, taking him in.

He's got his shirt halfway undo, his hair a tasseled mess from me running my fingers through it and his eyes are piercing into me, almost like they're telling me that he's sorry for allowing this whole stupid mess to go so far, for us being here right now. Maybe he feels it too, the awkwardness between us as I take a step towards him without replying to his words.

My hands reach his, tightening my hold onto his fingers when he pulls me against his chest and we begin to sway to the humming rhythm that he's making from the back of his throat. It's silent for a long moment before I finally speak up.

"We're never going to be normal. We're completely dysfunctional. You and me. Although, we can try and change it. We can try being normal together, living our lives with our kids and being happy, like we always planned." I comment, feeling Stefan's hand slide down to the middle of my back, his face just inches away from me as he nods.

He stares at me for a long while, taking in what I've just said before he smiles and leans towards me again, our lips just inches apart when he adds. "So, we'll be dysfunctional and normal. If there is such a thing. All that matters is that I can wake up to you, every morning for the rest of my life and we can begin again. Because, life isn't easy and it isn't simple. Although, the beauty of it is that you can always start over. And, this right here. Is us starting over..." Stefan's voice trails off as I feel him place his hands on to my cheeks, licking his lips when he leans forward and kisses my lips, engulfing me with the scent of him. The feeling of him is all around me and when I tighten my grip around his broad shoulders, I can hear a small throaty moan escape past my mouth, savoring the moment and relishing in the taste of my husband's mouth against my own.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Her lips against mine cause me to push us back against the couch, hearing Elena let out a little giggle when she playfully wraps her arms around me, running her hands up and down the back of my neck, tickling me.

"You know, if you keep doing that with her fingers. I won't be able to do what I've got planned." I whisper against her ear, lowering her down onto the couch and hovering over her body as she looks up at me with desire in her brown eyes. I can see them shining when she licks her lips, slowly lifting up her dress with her hands, smirking at me.

"Stefan, I thought we weren't going to plan anything anymore. Since, all of our planning pretty much turns into an utter disaster." She says with a laugh, leaning her head back as I place my knee in between her legs, lowering my body down towards hers, a grin on my face, shaking my head when my lips find my favorite part of her body, the curve of her neck and I inhale deeply, her floral perfume making me a little light headed and weak in the knees.

"Are you trying to say that Aiden was an utter disaster?" I ask her jokingly, feeling her slap my arm as she glares at me with lips pursed, a sudden seriousness in her tone when she adds. "No. Aiden was-"

"Unplanned. Aiden was completely unplanned. But, he's the best unplanned surprise ever" I tell her, an appealing expression on my face as Elena nods, tracing the collar of my shirt with her fingertips when she asks. "So, what are we doing?"

"I don't know. You just said that you don't want to plan anything..So, you tell me..What are we doing here, Elena?" I ask her. Elena licks her lips, pulling me down towards her mouth. Her eyes are intensified in the moment, lips quivering when she states. " I don't know. Although, I do know that I'm going to kiss you again and I'm going to make sure it's all you can feel, My lips on yours, the longing and desire I have for you, only you. Stefan."

She pulls me down against her body, legs wrapped around my torso as I hoist her up into my arms and move us away from the couch. Elena's fingertips are running through my short brown hair, her arms wrapped tightly around me as she kisses me fiercely.

"I love you." She mutters out against the flesh on my neck as she tries to catch her breath, leaning down and unraveling her hands from me when she begins to work the buttons open to my shirt again, finally after a few minutes getting the three undone when she smirks and kisses my chest, slipping my shirt off and watching with a smile as it falls to the ground, her hands touching my face and my chest as if she's never seen it before, an expression of wonder in her eyes when she says. "I don't care where we go. As long as I'm here, with you. Because, I've missed you. I have missed you so much."

* * *

I don't really know how we end up there, her body pushed back onto the dining room table, the placemats and plastic floral arrangement knocked down onto the floor as I hover over her, sliding my hands underneath her dress and watching when she arches her back towards me, eyes closed as Elena says my name in a breathless tone. "Don't make me beg, you know that all it will-" She starts to say, inhaling all the air inside of her lungs that she can as I watch her chest rise and fall when I slide my hands against the lining of her panties.

"Stefan-" Her voice gets cut off with a smattering tone. I watch Elena's eyes flutter, leaning her head back more as she tries to grab a hold of my hands. But, I stop her. Leaning down instead and kissing the inner part of her thigh, gently placing her hands above her head when I hover over her more, kissing her breasts as I make my way up towards her mouth.

"What?" I ask her with a laugh, leaning back down to her lips as Elena's gaze focuses on me and she utters out with a barely there whisper. "We're going to need to get rid of this table when we're done here."

"I'm trying to...Ha, you're worried about the table? Seriously?" I pause, watching when her brown eyes lock on me, a gleeful and pleasurable expression filling her face as she smiles, nodding.

"We can just burn it. I mean, I can always put the fire out." I tell her jokingly, hearing a laugh escape her mouth when she lifts her head up off the table and places her finger on to my lips, when she adds. "Preferably without any clothes...Like nothing at all, in the middle of summer while it's sweltering outside, you can burn it then."

"Sweltering huh?" I ask, watching Elena nod as she huffs out a breath and grabs a hold of my shoulders, pulling me down to her as she speaks against my ear.

"Sweltering. Oh God..When did it get so hot in here?" She moans out when I place my hands back against her thighs, watching her face change from concerned to relaxed within an instant as she gasps and I finally slip off her underwear. Elena's hands grab for my pants and undo the zipper briskly when she pulls herself up towards me again, placing her legs around my waist. She smiles to herself with confidence as she pulls us both down together and leaves a searing kiss against my lips. I can hear her long nails scarp the table top as I slowly watch all of her emotions fade into passion and yearning as she murmurs out. "We'll definitely have to burn this table."

* * *

The morning light shines through the blinds as Elena sleeps soundly against my chest. But, I can't stop thinking..I can't stop my mind from drifting off into the night of where I made my mistake, which ultimately lead to us being here, barely together and barely apart..Somewhere in between the lines of love and hate for each other- distant from one another, all the way up until now.

She stirs in my arms a bit, exhaling deeply when she places her hand back into my chest and runs her fingertips down my stomach, her eyes fluttering open as my hand runs through her mangled hair and I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"What time is it?" She asks, pulling the red sheets over our naked bodies with her hand and wrapping herself closer to me when she lets out a yawn.

"A little past 4am." I tell her, my hand stroking her shoulder, our breathing synching together when she looks up at me and rolls on to her stomach, her head propped up by her hands under her chin, her elbows on the bed, looking down at me.

"What are you doing awake then?" She says in a soft sleepy tone, watching me push a strand of her hair behind my ears.

I don't say anything, instead I pull her closer to me, mumbling something about how she should go back to bed and how it isn't important. But, she can see it in my eyes, the way they fill with self hatred at the memory.

"Tell me." Elena urges, stroking my arm with her fingers, a smile lingering on her face.

"I was thinking about you. About us and how lucky I am to have you in my life and how I never want to mess anything up between us again." I comment, hearing Elena huff out a breath as she turns back on to her back, nuzzling her head against my shoulder when she says "I like that, it's 4 in the morning and you're sitting here thinking about us..Hm..as if you have nothing else better to do." She remarks with a laugh. Elena watches me nod my head, glancing up at her with wonder when I add. "Nothing else better to do? Elena, you feel asleep on me. I was going to get up and go for a run with the dog. But, you kind of prevented me from doing that."

She laughs, her voice echoing throughout the dim bedroom when I shake my head at her and watch as she climbs on top of me again, a smile lingering on her lips when she says "Who needs a run with Charlie when I can keep you all lean and fit. Besides, they say that sex burns a lot of calories. So, what do you say...how about another go?"

"Sweetheart..I-" I stammer out of from the back of my throat, feeling as she starts leaving moist kisses on my chest, slowly making her way down my body, removing the sheets away from me.

"Elena..." My voice cracks, her name ends up coming out in more of a groan when I feel her fingers trace the outlines of the muscles on my upper body.

I glance down to see her smiling face when she smirks and adds. "I never said you had to do anything, Stefan. I'll do all the work. Now-" I cut her off, grabbing a hold of her suddenly and pulling her down against the mattress as my body hovers over hers and she gives me a mischievous grin, lifting her hand up and grazing her fingers against my face.

"What?" She asks.

"You know that I like doing all the work better. I like watching your face light up with amusement. So, how about you just hold on tight and allow me." I say, hearing Elena try to cough out a breath but it stops when I lean into her and pull her arms above her head so that she can't touch me as my lips absentmindedly leave an assault of kisses on her body, working my way down her exposed skin. Elena gasps and when she somehow gets one of her hands free. I can feel her fingers slip into my hair, begging me to stop. It comes out of nowhere, the memory and suddenly all I can seem to think about is _her_ and what really happened that night at the fire house...

_Rebekah's words echoed in my mind, as I felt her hands on my body, her finger tips aggressively running though my hair, placing my hands onto her ass, pulling herself to me._

_"I can be everything you've always wanted. You know, Elena will never have to know.." Rebekah whispered against my lips, leaning in and kissing me roughly as I finally pushed her away, taking a step back from her and pulling down my shirt when I turned towards the door, hearing Rebekah exhale an annoyed tone._

_"You're too loyal to her. It's sickening really, the way you love her. I can't believe that you_

_never would be tempted by someone else. You're a man, Stefan. They all are..every single one is always somewhere deep down haunted and tempted by a woman. Tell the truth Stefan, is it because she looks like the woman that saved your life when the building collapsed on you? You know the one, that pulled you out of the rubble and didn't allow you to die...What was her name?" She questions, smirking a bit as I turn on the soles of my feet to glance at her. Her words feeling like they're poking small holes into my body, inflicting wounds and past memories that I don't want to talk about as she tries to compare Elena to Katherine._

_"You..You want me to tell you what my life was like with Katherine Pierce and if I love Elena because she looks just like that evil and manipulative bitch! My wife will never be anything like Katherine. And, what I had with Katherine. My life in Florida with your brother and her is none of your god damn business! Besides, I never want to see either of them again. I'm glad that they got what they deserved. Although, I wish they would have gotten a lethal injection right into their hearts because that's what they did to me, poisoned me with their lies." My voice shakes as I talk about them, my body tenses as I think about what it was like back then, thinking and believing I was someone else for 5 years! Loving Katherine as if I could have ever had a life with her...Which, now I know would have never happened, because eventually all of their scheming lies would have been exposed, no matter how hard they tried to hide them._

_"Ha. It's funny you say that, that you're over it all. But, really. I can see that it still bothers you, the mention of my brother's name. The mention of hers...You're still traumatized by them." Rebekah pointed out, hearing me scoff at her words as I took a step towards her, anger in my tone when I spat out. "Be thankfully you'll never know what it feels like to be manipulated, Rebekah. We're done here, you and I. So, listen very closely to me. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family. Do you understand? Nowhere near us and this..This was a mistake." I comment, pushing the door open and turning my head to look down the hall, feeling her hand grip onto my shoulder as she says "Come on, Stefan. I was just joking...I've heard stories about you and Katherine from Klaus. I'm the only one who visits them in prison..I just wanted to see what you'd say. He was right you know, he told me that you'd always defend your wife..saying that she's not like Katherine..But, I bet in some ways she is. You probably don't see it though."_

_I'm filled with animosity towards them all, for everything that they've done to not only me. But, to every single person that I've known in my life and when I turn around, nearly slamming Rebekah against the wall. I can see the fear in her eyes as I lower my lips to her ear and whisper in a threatening tone. "Leave now. And, I swear to god that if I ever see you or any of your family except for Kol. Since he seems like the only sane one. I will make your life a living hell, just like your brother did to me. I will destroy you."_

_I push away from her, watching Rebekah's blue eyes glistening with a hint of giddiness as she traces her fingertips against my shirt and looks up at me with lowered eyes when she hisses out. "I like when you're threatening and all angry. It's sexy. However, something tells me that I'll destroy your life first before you ever come after me. Remember, Stefan. I'm a woman and I can easily make your life miserable with just a few words spoken to anyone that will listen. Besides, who'd they really they believe..the distraught young woman saying that she was nearly attacked by a fire fighter the night after a party that was set for him or the father of three, the cheating husband that has a tendency of violent outbursts..So, you better be careful what you wish for because it can all come crashing down within minutes. It would be my word against yours and if tonight didn't prove anything..It should make you realize this. I can be very convincing when need be. "_

The memory of that night comes back in spurts and I feel my body tensing when it finally falls into place. Around the same time that Rebekah and Kol came into town, Miranda reappeared and to me, that only means one thing...Miranda Gilbert has been scheming and plotting against me for the very moment she set foot back into town and something inside of my head screams that without a doubt, everything that Damon has been telling me from what Kol and Lexi have found out about his own sister and Elena's mother is true..Miranda and Rebekah have been working together to tear Elena and I apart for months now.

* * *

**Miranda P.O.V.**

"Where is your sister?" I ask him, watching Jeremy almost slam the door in my face as it swings back. But, I stop it with my hand.

"Why do you care, mother? All of a sudden when Stefan and Elena are having trouble with their marriage. It's pretty coincidental that you show up again. I thought I told you to leave town!" He says, his hands tightening around his chest as he stands his ground and glares at me.

"Well, I did briefly. But, I figured that if I left so soon that I'd miss the-" He cuts me off, taking a step forward and pushing me out into the hallway of his apartment, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"The results of your master plan working. Look, you got what you wanted. Elena and Stefan aren't together anymore and as far as I know. It's all because of you. So, if you have anything to say to her. You might as well tell it to her face because I don't know where my sister is and for her own sake, I sure as hell hope that you don't find her." Jeremy says, turning away from me without another word and this time shutting the door hard in my face, leaving me standing there and trying to think of the only place that I know she could possibly be. Most likely, licking her wounds and broken heart over her dead beat _'cheating'_ husband.

* * *

I park the car in front of the house and all I can see is one of the cars that I know he had bought for her, sitting in the driveway as I turn off the engine and make my way to the front door. I exhale deeply, putting on the biggest smile I have on my face when I look down at my watch and realize that she's probably awake, tending to the kids needs or something because it's around 9:35 in the morning and from what I've heard, Elena usually gets up and does things around the house at that time.

It takes three knocks on the front door of their house when I hear the dog barking in the backyard, a loud thump coming from the entry way into the house and when the door swings open. My mouth nearly drops the floor when I see their faces. She's smiling, wrapped up in cotton red bed sheets as Stefan stands there in front of me, dumbstruck in a pair of sweatpants, his hair a mess and a red lips stick smudge on his neck when he clears his throat and steps protectively in front of Elena.

But, I cut him off before he can speak. Taking a step towards them as I look down at my daughter and frown a bit when I say. "For someone who was crying over her husband cheating on her a few months ago. Funny how quickly things can escalate and change. Because, this morning you look like a slut whose just had a one night stand. To be honest, I thought that the two of you wouldn't be together so soon. Although, I can clearly see why you couldn't keep your hands off of him. He's pretty good looking.." I point out to Elena with a wink, walking past Stefan and brushing my hand across his shoulder with a smile on my face.

Elena rolls her eyes at me, tightening the bed sheet around her when she says "I'll give you 5 minutes to explain what the hell you're doing here. Because, I'm sick and tired of seeing your face. So, start talking now because after those five minutes are gone. You better be half way to where the hell you know that you and I won't cross paths again, somewhere far, far away from here. Now, what do you want, Miranda?"

"I was hoping to speak with Stefan actually. I mean that is, once he puts a shirt back on or I don't mind if you stay like that. I just won't be staring at your face." I tell her, brushing past Elena as she shakes her head, both of us turning to look at Stefan who looks sick to his stomach almost, like he's about to vomit when he suddenly stammers out. "First Rebekah and now you...You know, it took me a while to put the pieces together. But, I can't stop thinking about what she told me that night..That _she would make them all believe I slept with her._ But, this was all your doing. Wasn't it? You tried to wreck our lives with your twisted schemes! Admit it, Miranda! You did this to us!" Stefan yells abruptly, causing Elena and I to jump a bit at the increased tone in his voice when he steps closer to me and repeats. "You did this to us, you planted this idea in my wife's head, in everyone around me. Because you wanted them to all think I was this cheater, this liar! You made her think that I did things with Rebekah. But, I never did anything!"

I laugh at him, a sinister smile forming onto my face as I lean towards him, hissing out my own words when I speak to him directly, pointing my finger against his chest and ignoring Elena completely. "No, my dear son in law. You did this all to yourself when you decided to get involved with my daughter. When you took her away from me and turned her against me. That is when you ruined your own life. Although, to be completely honest. I really was hoping that they would have never found you alive. Because, all you have ever done to this family is ruin it. Face it Stefan, everything you touch, you ruin. And, in my opinion, you would have been better off dead. Maybe then Elena could have had a chance at life without all the hurt you've brought into it."

"A life with a controlling mother who would have hated every man that she brought home because no one is good enough for her daughter. A mother who would have rather wanted her daughter growing old alone, believing she was worthless. You know what, Miranda. Let's be honest. You're just pissed off at me because Elena chose to be with me, someone that she loves over living under a roof with her overbearing and psychotic mother who brainwashed her into believing that she wasn't good enough for anyone. " Stefan says, his eyes narrowing on my face as I push away from him and hear Elena exhale deeply.

She takes a step towards me, anger in her eyes when she adds. " I can't believe you were behind it. Ha, of course you were! You've been manipulating people for years, scheming with them and ruining their lives until they had nothing left. And, here I was thinking that we could fix things between us when really, I was just one of your targets! Miranda, I made my choice long ago that I would never have a relationship with you again. You're nothing to me anymore. Because you are the one that tarnishes everything you touch. And, I'm thankful that I met Stefan who has made his fair share of mistakes. But, he would never do what you did to me and Jeremy, to our own children. He would never abandon them or hit them like you did to us."

"I'm sorry..I-" I try to tell her, realizing that Elena's serious as she locks her eyes onto me and chokes out more words past her vocal cords.

"It's too late for that, way too many years late for that. All the times I cried to you about how sorry I was when you'd let our step dad beat me until I was black and blue...What about all those times I would tell you that I was sorry as you sat there and watched him abuse us. Allowing it to happen. I was 6 years old, just a child and you just sat there..telling me that you never wanted me. That I was worthless to you! No matter how many times you apologize to me, I'm never going to believe you. You made me believe that being abused by someone was normal. So, I fell in love with Matt and he was the same way. It took me a long time to just come to terms with how much he belittled me, brainwashed me into thinking that everything he said or did to me was normal. I guess he was just trying to finish the job for the daughter that we all know you never wanted when he put a gun to my ribs and threatened to kill me, pulling the trigger to a jammed gun. And, now..years later..here we are again. How dare you! How dare you ruin the good things I had in my life, everything that never involved you!" She screams at me, tears welling up into her eyes when she steps back towards Stefan, shaking just a little. I watch as he holds her in his arms, kissing the top of her head when he looks up at me and firmly says "Leave, Miranda! Just go, before I do something I'm going to regret and don't you ever think about setting foot near my wife, me or my family ever again and tell Rebekah the same thing, that I know now..Everything she's said to make them believe her, was a lie. It was all to make Elena turn against me. Well, not anymore. Because as of right now, we both want you gone!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys are still finding this story interesting haven't completely lost interest in it! I don't know how much more we will see of Miranda. But, I think that she kind of will be out of the picture for a while. Might reappear in a flashback or two though. Because, I really want to kind of get back to the root of the story which is SE and everyone else. ;)**

**Also, anyone miss Sam and Olivia yet? No worries, they'll be in the story again soon. I promise! :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Fourteen-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He doesn't stop me from going after her, he just lets me go, watching my hand catch the door that's just slammed in our faces.

I can feel his eyes on me as I step out into our driveway, hearing the front door close and I can picture Stefan leaning against it, giving me three things I need right now- time, space and an opportunity to yell at her, let it all out in the open, for once.

"Why? It's a simple question, mom. Why'd you try to take it all away from me! I was happy, we were happy. We were finally starting to be okay. After so many damn years, we were finally getting back to each other. You know how much I love him, how much Stefan means to me and you went after him! The one person in this screwed up world who's loved me even with all of the mistakes I've made, with all of my flaws. I love him, Miranda and you had no right to hurt me by using my husband like that!" I scream at her, tightening my grip around myself, Stefan's dark blue shirt clinging to my body as my feet shift in place and the short's I'm wearing cause small shivers down my bare legs from the breeze against my skin.

"Elena, you know my thoughts on him and you just made it very clear to me. I should have known that you'd always choose him, after all he is your best friend. Isn't he? It was never Matt, it was never me or anyone else who cared for you as much as Stefan did..As much as he does." She states, looking down at the car keys in her hand and leaning against her black Honda pilot.

"If you knew. Then, why..why did you try to tear me away from him. I lost him once, Miranda and I never want to go through that pain again...Do you understand that? That pain I felt of knowing that my kids would never get to have their dad there for them. Until the day he came back to me. He came back for me, he came back for them too. But, Stefan came back for me..Just like I knew he always would. So, why can't you understand that I love him, that he's the one for me." I tell her, hearing a nervous laugh escape past her lips as I ignore it and continue to speak.

"I never picked you over Stefan. You did that all on your own the day you came to the my house, a few months after Olivia and Sam started crawling, a few months after I thought he was dead. You just showed up to pay your respects. You saw how much I was hurting, how devastated I was thinking that Stefan wasn't alive. Why couldn't you have just been there for me, like a real parent would have been! We could have made amends then. Instead, you told me that maybe over time, I'd move on and one day, Stefan would be a distant memory. Instead of being there for me like a mother should have been. You insulted me during my grief!"

" You should know more than anyone what it feels like to be alone, to feel like your whole world is caving in on you and you can't breathe anymore. You should-" I start to say, finishing off my rant as she cuts me off mid thought, raising her hand up in the air and looking over at me.

"I do know, what that feels like. Your dad and I were just like you and Stefan. Madly in love from the start. But, losing him to the cancer, it changed me. I watched the man that I loved die right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. Look, I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world and that you hate me. But, Elena. I'll admit, when I heard the news of Stefan being found again and that he came home to you. I was jealous because you got to live the life that I never did...You got the chance to pick up the pieces from your heart breaking over him and you both got to move on. What I did to you was wrong..Sending in Rebekah and convincing her that I could pay her off if she slept with Stefan just to ruin your relationship and to have him not break your heart again. I guess I thought that If I pushed you both apart that you would never be hurt by him again...Like you were the first time. I guess, I just didn't want you to end up like me. Alone and bitter for never getting what you always wanted, a life with the one person that you had always loved. I loved your father, Elena. I did and I know I've made my fair share of mistakes. But..." Her voice trails off, an ashamed look on her face as I scoff at her words.

"I want you gone, I want you and all of your schemes, all of your lies out of my life and far away from us as humanly possible. I don't care where you go. Just take your twisted mind with you! And, know this..I never want to see you again. You and I are done, Miranda. Because, the mother I once knew, died the same day that dad did. And, now I know that she's been gone for years and she's never coming back. So, there is nothing else for you here. I don't want you meddling in my life any longer!" I tell her, my eyes narrowed at her face as I pivot on my heels and start to make my way back inside of the house.

"Elena, wait.." She starts to say, taking a step towards me as I turn my head to gaze up at her, getting the last few words in between us. "Don't worry mother, I'll tell my kids that their grandmother was a nice woman, for what it's worth. However, that her and I couldn't agree on things and that we had to cut all ties. So, I wish you get the help you need and that the guilt of everything you've ever done to me and to my family, doesn't haunt you in your sleep." I tell her, hearing her try to plead with me to stop, just so that she can explain herself once more.

"Goodbye, Miranda and don't worry, I'm going to make sure that I am never going to be just like you." I comment, turning away from her and finally making it the short distance to the front door as I open and close it behind me without even looking at her anymore, the only image in my head of her that remains is the one of the woman that she used to be. The loving mother that I remember, not the menacing monster that all the hate and jealousy over my happy life, my happiness without her, has caused her to be.

* * *

"I hate her and I never want to see her again!" I tell him, feeling his arms tighten around me as we sit down on the couch, Stefan's hand gently tracing lines up and down my bare arm.

"I know. But, Elena..you've never talked about it. About her, about Matt...you've never really completely talked about it with me." He says, looking down at me as I look back towards the door, losing myself in my own head, seeing his face in front of me and remembering...a small part of how my life used to be with Matt...

_"I love you, you know. And, I know that you lost him, Elena. But, Stefan told me to take care of you, and I know that I haven't been really doing my job." He told me, leaning down in front of me and kissing my forehead._

_"This is your way of taking care of me! I can't do this, Matt. Not anymore, not with you!" I exclaimed, my exhausted voice breaking with a small hint of fear as I tried to get up from the couch and he pulled me by the wrist towards him, our eyes locked onto one another._

_"Don't leave. I'll change. I promise you, I'll change for the better. For you!" He urged, his words seeming to come out more sincere then I had heard before, somewhere in the back of my sickened mind, I believed him- just for a moment._

_"I never wanted this for myself, for my kids. My life, wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to-" I tried to say, my eyes looking past Matt to a picture frame that held a picture of Stefan and I._

_"Maybe it would be easier if you just, let him go." Matt suggested, his eyes looking back to where my own eyes seem stuck on the picture, on the happier time in my life when we had it all, when I was happy with Stefan and not with Matt._

_"Let him go? Matt...As much as I would want to do that. You and I both know that I can never just let Stefan go..Those kids upstairs, my kids..with him. They'll start to ask questions one day, what am I going to tell them? That their mom doesn't have any pictures of their father because, well..She let him go. It's impossible for me to do that. Because, Stefan was a huge part of my life. I can never just get rid of him."_

_"Why does that even matter now? You want to live in a shrine dedicated to your deceased fiancé?" He asked me, tightened his grip around me wrist, watching my eyes fill with tears._

_"Matt, please..just let it go." I tried to tell him, suddenly watching his face fill with anger, his eyes locked onto my pain filled face, both of us at a standstill and me standing there- cursing myself for ever bringing Stefan up._

_"I can't let it go, Elena! You act like he's going to come back and save you. Well, too bad sweetheart because he won't. Stefan's dead! He's gone, Elena. But, it's like you'll never be happy until you're with him again. Which, I don't understand. How can you not move on already. How can you not realize that he's dead!" Matt shouted, glaring at me with a hatred for the man that he felt he had always been compared to._

_"Move on? Are we seriously having this discussion. I told you why I can't move on...I love him, Matt. I still love him and even though everyone else thinks that he's gone. I know he's not, I still feel him out there, He's alive and I know it. But, every day that goes by, his memory becomes less and less. I'm forgetting the sound of his voice, his laugh, the way he'd hold me in his arms...So, no. I'm not moving on and I don't think I'll ever be ready for it until I find out what really happened to him." My voice cracked, watching Matt let of my wrist as he walked over to the fireplace mantel, taking a picture of Stefan and I in his hands as he looked down at it._

_"He's not coming back and you need to face it. So, I don't think you need these anymore." He stated with a hostile tone, his hands gripping on to the frame as I stood there, frozen in place watching it fall to the ground and the glass shatter._

_"Stop it! Please, don't do this..Matt..Please!" I begged, watching him go around the room in a frantic rage, knocking over everything that I held close to me, everything that reminded me of Stefan._

"Matt got rid of most of the pictures of us, of a lot of things that I kept to remind me of you. I hated him for it. But, eventually after two years of searching and every single time coming up empty handed in your case. I started to believe him, thinking that maybe he was right all along, that you really never were coming home to me again." I tell him, feeling Stefan's breath upon my cheek as he leans into me and kisses it. His arms wrapped around me protectively, his voice shaking a little as he clears his throat to speak.

"I didn't know..I thought that you had done that. Elena, I would have never-" He begins to say, stopping when I pull his arm towards my own and I intertwine our fingers together, staring down at our hands, continuing to be plagued by the things he doesn't know- the things I never told him.

"Then, there was my mother. She came back when Olivia and Sam were babies. I don't know what she was expecting when she found out that you were gone. But, I should have known back then by the look on her face that she was happy about it. Stefan, my mom hates me and is jealous of the life we live now because she never got the chance to redo her life with my dad, all she ever wanted was a second chance and instead of finding a good guy. She found a jerk. You know, she wasn't always such a horrible person. She cared about me, about Jeremy. But, I guess it's true what they say, like mother like daughter." I tell him in a soft tone, feeling Stefan kiss the top of my head as he adjusts us on the couch and pulls me closer to him, exhaling when I lay my head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of his calming heart beat.

"What about your parents, Stefan? You never once have talked about them since I met you. All I know about them is that they're dead and neither you or Damon bring them up anymore. Tell me about them, Stefan. Please. I bet they weren't as bad as my mom." I comment with a laugh, hearing him inhale heavily and let out a small laugh too, I can tell he's shaking his head at my words.

"No, they weren't. You probably would have liked my mother, Olivia." He says, causing me to turn in his arms just a little, staring up at his face as the connection clicks.

"You named our daughter after your mother. That's why you were so set on picking those names. Because, you wanted something to remind you of her." I respond, swallowing the lump in my throat as he nods and smiles just slightly.

"Yeah, I did. She was beautiful too, just like our little girl. " He says, stroking my arm and watching goose bumps form on to my skin when he adds. "They met at school and my dad fell in love with her right away. Her smile was infectious and she had this way about her, she seemed like the only person in the world who could really get through to Damon about things. It wasn't me or my dad who understood my brother. It was her. She was a great person." Stefan says, his voice becoming low and soft as we sit in the living room for a while, just the two of us and the silence of the way he talks about her memory surrounding us both.

"I know that you might not want to talk about it and how hard it is to bring it up again. But, you never told me...How they died." I remark, feeling his right hand slide into my hair as he mindlessly curls my straight locks in between his fingers, nervously.

"It was a fire, it was an accident." Stefan confesses, his breathing becoming more staggered with every breath he takes as he continues to play with my hair and pauses for a long moment, clearing his throat again before he adds. "Damon and I were playing inside the house with candles and one of them was too close to the drapes in the house. We were home alone and the one rule was to never play with matches or anything that could set fires unsupervised. Of course we didn't listen and when the wick from the candle, caught fire on to the long drapes in the living room and the room became engulfed with flames. We got scared, frozen in place, watching it burn."

"Stefan.." I try to say, turning back to him to trace my fingertips against his stubble filled cheek as he swallows hard and locks his watery eyes on me, closing them just a bit to let the tears escape.

"They came home too late, the fire was already out of control and from what my Uncle told me when I woke up in the hospital the next day..He..umm- He said that our parents ran back inside of the house to save us. Damon and I made it alive. But, they didn't, they got trapped inside and died from smoke inhalation. All because of our stupidity, all because Damon and I wanted to be irresponsible kids that wanted to have a little fun with a pair of matches." Stefan tells me, his voice filled with remorse, with pure guilt.

I can feel the tears from his eyes dripping down on to my back as he exhales deeply and buries his tear stained face against the curve of my neck. I turn in his arms, facing him and feeling him pull me against his chest as he adds in a strangled tone. " I never meant for it to happen. I guess, I don't talk about it because I've felt guilty about it. We were told not to play with the matches or the candles and we didn't listen to my dad..I set the fire in the house because the candles and match I was using to light it was too close to the drapes. I killed them, Elena. I'm the reason they're gone." He chokes out, his tears getting caught by my hands as I place them on to his face and secure my own tear filled gaze on him, shaking my head.

"No, you didn't. Stefan, it was an accident and it was a mistake. But, you didn't kill them. Stefan, there was nothing you could have done. You were just a little kid, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it." I reassure him, hearing him inhale , his jaw locked, green eyes filled with sorrow when he interrupts me and says "It's really because of them that Damon and I became fire fighters. Because, we wanted to help people, we wanted to save people because we weren't able to save them from our own stupidity. I'm sorry I never told you, I guess after they died. Damon and I decided to never really speak of them again."

I exhale deeply, holding his face into my hands as my fingertips stroke his skin and I nod. I know what he means all too well. " I was like that with my dad. Grayson Samuel Gilbert. I guess that's why we named our son after him. Strong, loyal, loving. But, Sam's quiet too. Just like my dad was. You know, my mom stopped talking about my dad after he died. But, almost every year on his birthday before Jeremy and I stopped talking, we used to get together and go to this lake, a few hours away from here and we'd just sit there, talking about him, trying to figure out what he would be like and if he'd be proud of us. I know, what it's like to not speak of someone again. But, Stefan...memories are too important and it's better to remember, to remember the people they were."

Stefan leans into me, capturing my lips against his own as he caresses my face and pushes himself back to look at me, smiling just a little. " Yeah, it is. Is that why you keep everything?" He asks, his hand lingering above my back as he rests it on the middle of it and waits for me to reply, wiping away his tears with his other hand.

"Yeah, it is. I keep everything because I want to remember my memories." I tell him, watching him lean his head back against the arm rest as he pulls me closer and mumbles out. "Hoarder."

"Excuse me?" I ask with a laugh, smiling through watery eyes and feeling Stefan's hand begin to pull up the shirt of his that I'm wearing, just so that he can place his warm and calloused hand onto my smooth olive colored skin.

"I'm not a hoarder, I'm just sentimental." I respond, pushing myself away when I look up to see Stefan frowning at me.

"Nope, you're a hoarder, Elena. You keep all sorts of stuff. Like, why do you still have my sweatshirt from over 5 years ago?" He asks me abruptly, causing my eyes that I have locked on my hands to look over at him instead.

"Because, it was the last thing that you touched the night before your accident. Don't you remember what we did that night before you were called into work that morning?" I hear myself asking him, adjusting my weight so that I'm seated more on to the cushions than I am on to Stefan's chest as my mind takes us both back to that night.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"Elena, wake up...Elena...honey. Wake up." I told her, leaning into her and kissing her cheeks, watching her groan as she turned away from me._

_"Come on, Elena. I just got called in by Tyler and he's going to be so pissed off if I'm late, I'm supposed to go in a few hours." I commented, watching her cover herself with the sheets from our bed again, this groggy looking expression on her face._

_"And, you're waking me up..Stefan. I was up half the night with the babies, feeding, changing them and then I fell asleep. I'm not interested in sex right now, believe me. I just want to sleep!" She says, burying her face further into her pillow, kicking off the covers as I leaned over her, kissing her shoulder._

_"I know. But, we have about 4 more hours before I leave and go to work. How about we..." My voice trails off, this look of pure bliss on my face as Elena lifts her head up, her long brown hair covering her face as I move some of it away from her, gliding my finger tips across her cheeks when she exhales deeply._

_"You really just woke me up for sex? Are you serious...You know what, I have a better idea. Come on." She says, crawling off the bed, my sweat shirt hanging off of one of her shoulders as she smiles, blowing me a kiss before she exits the room._

_"Where are you going?" I ask her, following Elena through the dark hallway, nearly bumping into her and causing us both to fall to the ground as she lets out a small laugh and grabs a hold of my hand._

_"It's still not light out enough, so we might be able to see them, still." She comments, leading us out on to our patio, the cold air swirling around both of us as I let out a sharp intake of breath, Elena laughs, turning around to me as she smiles._

_"Oh come on, it's not that cold. Suck it up, Mr. Nothing scares me." She says teasingly, leaning her body against my chest, looking up at the darkened sky with what seems like a sea of bright stars that are endless in the night._

_"It's beautiful." She says, wrapping her arms around my waistline, my jacket covering her body as I lean down and kiss her cheeks, looking down at her face, focusing all my attention on her as I reply in a soft tone. "I know something else that's even more beautiful than those silly stars outside that you love so much."_

_Elena lifts her face away from me, giving me a confused look. "What? What could be prettier than this?" She asks._

_"You. You, my beautiful and amazing girl. You are." I tell her, feeling her grip around me tighten as she lifts herself with her tippy toes towards my face and kisses my lips, caressing my skin and backing away with a smile._

_"I'm sleep deprived, wearing your sweatshirt with my hair a complete mess and you're telling me that I look beautiful." She states, shaking her head and locking her gaze on me._

_"Elena. You could wear a plastic bag and you'd still be beautiful to me. Oh and as far as being scared of nothing..I'm kind of scared of something-...Okay, Olivia scares me a bit. But, Sam and I are pretty tight." I remark with a loud laugh, watching as Elena moves away from me, standing in front of me, her back turned towards the lawn in the when she looks up at me and chuckles._

_"Why does Olivia scare you? Honey, she's a baby..All she does is cry, eat, sleep and poop. How is that scary?" Elena asks in a confused tone, placing her hand on to my chest, looking back at my hand as I place it on to hers and bring her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles._

_"Because, every time I look at her. I think about how I'm going to be fighting off all the little boys to stay away from my little girl. I don't want them to grow up too fast, Elena. I'm afraid I'm going to miss things and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to miss being in their lives."_

_"You won't. Stefan, you won't. Just...Just come back to me, to us. Always. Safe and sound. And remember that I'll always be waiting for you." She says, swallowing the lump in her throat as she clears it and brushes past me, opening the sliding door to the house when she turns her head back to me and exhales._

_"You'll be waiting like you are now?" I ask her with a grin, watching when she gazes down at the floor and looks back up at me, this smirk on her face._

_"Well, if you're lucky...I might just have the sweat shirt on and well, the rest can be played out in your imagination." She says, letting out a small squeal of excitement when I turn towards her, picking up my pace as Elena grins, keeping her voice just above a whisper as she adds. "I wish you didn't have to go and that you could stay."_

"We stayed up almost all night together, all the way up until I had to go to work...You told me that you didn't want me to go and that I needed to come back home safe. I left you in my sweat shirt that morning. No wonder you still have it. Because you're right. You're the last person that I touched, the last person I had contact with before everything changed." I tell her, watching as Elena nods and smiles a little.

"Yeah. I..um, I want us to go someplace. Just the four of us." I tell her suddenly, watching her get up slowly off the couch, stretching a bit as she yawns.

"Stefan, the last time you said for us to go someplace alone. Nine months later, we had Aiden." She says with a shrug of her shoulders, looking up at me with a serious look on her face.

I shake my head at her words, pulling her down towards me to kiss her lips, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears when I smile. "Then, how about all of us go some place for a few days. Everyone. Us, the kids, Damon, Bonnie and Zach. It'll be like old times, a few of us together again." I tell her, seeing Elena give me a reluctant look.

"I don't know..What about my job and the investigation that you're still under? Stefan, we can't just pick up and go some place." She argues, looking down at my hand on her wrist as I clear my throat.

"Yeah, we can, it'll just be for a few days, and we'll have a place to stay. I want to take you to the house that I grew up in, the one Damon and I lived in before we moved to the one that burnt down. I want to show you things that I haven't before and the kids can meet someone from my family. I want you to meet my family." I comment, watching Elena secure her gaze on me as she begins to speak. But, I stop her.

"Not everyone from my family is dead, you know. We still have some family left, Damon and I. It's our Uncle Zach who lives in Missouri." I tell her, watching her scrunch her nose at me.

"Missouri? I thought that you said that you and Damon don't talk with him anymore or something?" Elena points out, turning to sit back down on the couch next to me.

"Damon talks to him more than I do. But, I haven't seen him in years and just thought that maybe it would be good to get away for a while. A little change of pace for us and change of scenery for the kids. Plus, he owns this huge house on a private lake with a few horses. He's kind of wealthy. After my parents died, Zach became our legal guardian for a few years..He's a great guy. I guess, with everything going on though, I've never really talked about him. So, what do you say? Do you want to get out of here for a while and finally meet my family?" I ask her, watching as Elena nods, resting her head on to my shoulder as she sighs before she replies with a simple. "Yeah, I'd like that."

" Great! Now, how about we get dressed and go pick up the kids." I insist, watching Elena's hands out stretched towards me when she smiles as she says "I'd like that too. They've missed you, but not as much as I have. You're right, may be a change of pace could do us some good."

* * *

"I thought you said we were going to Damon's to pick up the kids. What are we doing at Kol's apartment?" Elena comments, looking out the window as she opens her mouth to speak. But, my hand on top of hers stops her as I park the car and look out in front of the red brick building.

"I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Kol." I tell her, just about to get out of the car as I watch Elena's body tense up when she too opens the passenger side door, not even looking at me as she mumbles under her breath. "I can't believe this.. It's her...Stefan, sit back inside of the car and roll down the windows, you're going to want to hear this."

"Elena- Don't!" I try to argue with her, leaning over the console in the car to grab a hold of her arm as she glares at me, jerking her arm away when she snarls. "If I can handle my overbearing and psychotic mother. I can handle an even crazier blonde woman who tried to steal my husband!"

I hear the car door slam as I lean back in my seat, closing my eyes tightly and listening closely when I hear Elena shout out towards her in a harsh tone. "Hey Rebekah, fleeing so soon? Hmm.. What a shame! I was hoping we could talk, face to face. Woman to woman..Well, actually more like woman to slutty attempted husband stealing whore. But, you know it's all one fine line between the two."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

" I wish I could go, Stefan. I just..I can't right now. I'm sorry. But, I can call Zach up for you. He's been asking about you a lot lately. And, I think it would be good for Elena and the kids. If you guys went out there to see him. I know he wants to see you, I told him about everything that happened and he said that if you or Elena ever needed some time away from the city. You could always go out to Missouri to see him." I tell him over the phone, my voice trailing off as it goes silent for a bit and all I can hear is Stefan's breathing on the other end.

"So, you really can't go? Alright then. I'm going to talk to Elena and see if she can take a few days off, We have enough money saved up and it would be good for us, now that Miranda's gone." He states, causing me to almost choke on the water that I took a sip of as I cough out in between breathes.

"Miranda's gone? Like, for good this time?" I ask him, hearing Stefan let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Damon. She's gone and I really don't think she'll be coming back. Look, Elena and I are coming over to pick up the kids in a few minutes, we took a bit of a detour first. We'll be over soon." He says as I agree with him. It would be good for them, to just get away from the city, from all the stress that's been surrounding them ever since Miranda came back into town and ever since Rebekah tried to wedge her way in between them.

I hang up the phone and then I hear it, her little exhale as she looks up at me with wide brown eyes and speaks, placing her little hands onto her hips. "Uncle Damon, why are we going to see Zach? He's in the nursery already. I just saw him." She says, a confused look on her face as she walks over to me and I pat the space next to me, watching Olivia slide on to the couch cushion, looking up at me with a curious gaze.

"Honey, not baby Zach. Um...It's another Zach. Part of the family." I explain to her. I smile when I see Olivia shrugging her shoulders back and smiling at me.

"So, if he's in our family. How come I've never seen him before?" Olivia asks, placing her elbows onto her knees and turning her face to an angle, look at me again.

"Um...He lives far away from here. But, he's met you before, when you were just born and smaller than Aiden. Your mom doesn't remember him because it was just your dad and I when he was here last time, a very long time ago." I comment, hearing Olivia exhale a deep sigh.

"Uncle Damon..Do you think that Zach knows I'm not a baby anymore, that I'm a big girl now?" She asks with a grin, turning her head away from me when we both turn our attention towards the hallway, hearing the loud pounding of footsteps hitting the wooden floors as Sam makes his way towards us, a stressed out look on his little face.

"Aunt Bonnie...Aunt Bonnie!" Sam says her name frantically, causing Bonnie to come out of the kitchen with Aiden in her arms, bouncing him up and down as she looks down at him and watches him scratch his head.

"What's going on, Sam?" Bonnie asks softly, looking over at Olivia and I who are watching them with intrigue on our faces.

Sam exhales a deep breath, placing his hands on top of his darkened brown hair, shaking his head as he exclaims. "I have a question."

I laugh a little as Bonnie glances over at me, her eyebrows rising with curiosity at him as she bends down, placing Aiden on to her hip.

"What is it sweetie?" Bonnie asks him in a low voice, trying to search his eyes. But, instead she ends up laughing, a sweet smile lingering on her face when Sam suddenly blurts out in frustration. "If a girl from my school says she has a crush on me, does that mean we're married?"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I feel so nervous. Worst part of it all is that I can't seem to keep anything down either. Tyler keeps trying to get me to eat. But, it all keeps working its way back up. Twice on the way here and well the rest of it's been boiling in my stomach as we sit in the clinic's waiting room for our name to be called.

"It's going to be okay, Caroline. I promise that everything is going to be okay." He tells me. He's been telling me this since we walked in together, hand in hand. Mine shaking and his firmly gripping a hold of my fidgeting fingers, like he's been trying to push it away from us, this nervous energy that we both feel.

"Caroline Lockwood?" I suddenly hear my name being called out from the lovely looking pitch black haired nurse that's got this huge grin on her face, staring directly at my husband!

I feel Tyler's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close as we walk in to the hallway and I sudden turn a hint of red when I watch Tyler lift up his hand, pointing directly to his wedding band, when he keeps getting a flirtatious look from the nurse. "I'm married, happily married and best part of it is, is that beautiful woman whose name you just called in here, might be having my baby. So, you can stop with your flirty looks." He states with a firm and confident tone. I slide up on the exam room table, glaring at Tyler as he sits across from me and we watch the poor girl's face turn into instant embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My husband's just-" I try to explain, hearing her let out a nervous laugh, backing away towards the door, empty handed after leaving my chart on the table.

"It's fine. Um, the doctor will be in shortly to go over your results from the urine test you took." She says politely, excusing herself and leaving Tyler and I all alone.

He smiles at me, this confident smile spreading across his face as I pick up a packet of tissues out of my purse and throw it at him. "What is wrong with you! She was just looking at you normally..Tyler!" I shout at him, watching him throw the small packet back at me as he smirks and starts to argue. "You might need those in a few minutes. Oh please, Caroline. She was looking at my ass! You might have not seen it. But, I did!"

"So what? I look at your ass all the time and you never embarrass me like that. I feel like I should go apologize to her..Tyler, you can't just-" I start to say, watching him smile even wider as he leans back into his chair, crossing his legs over one another, leaning his head back too.

"What can I say, Care. I have no filter!" He laughs, causing me to slide off the exam table in a huff and just when I'm about to argue with him more, opening my mouth and adding. "Is that what you're going to teach our kids, when we end up having them, to be rude!"

"Oh, come on. Lighten up." He jokes, opening his mouth to add more, grabbing a hold of my hand and quickly dropping it to my side as the exam room door opens briskly and Dr. Thomson's head pops in, my chart in his hands with a huge gleeful expression on his face as he announces. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. I have some news for you. Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant!"

We stop, Tyler and I. Both of us, completely still like a pair of statues glued to the floor in the room, staring back at Dr. Thomson as he repeats his words and all I can manage to utter out is "Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

* * *

**A/N: So, we FINALLY learn more about Stefan and Damon's pasts..I wonder what else Elena and Stefan's trip to see "Uncle Zach" will uncover? We all know what happens every time SE goes out of town.. more alone time! :D Also, anyone curious as to what Elena has to say to Rebekah...Trust me..It won't be pretty!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Fifteen**

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

_"I don't want to date you." I told him, watching his smile leave his face quickly, being replaced with a frown as he leaned across the table we sat at, locking his eyes on to me._

_"I'm not a bad guy, Lexi. I know, you're one of the people who helped put my brother away and to be honest. I think I'm the only person in our family who's thankful for that. What Klaus did to your friends and their families in inexcusable. He should have never hurt them and tricked Stefan into wasting his life with them. My sister's the only person who still visits Klaus in prison. But, I don't. I don't want to see my brother after what he did and some days, I feel like I'm the only one who just doesn't care about him anymore." Kol stated, watching me lean back into my seat, giving him a slight smile._

_"I could see that. Kol, you seem like a great guy and you're obviously nothing like the rest of your family. But, I just..I have a kid, I have a job that requires long nights and days sometimes and on those nights, I-" I began to explain, hearing him exhale deeply, shaking his head._

_"So do I. Remember, I'm trying to live my dream of becoming a fire fighter like the rest of them. Lexi, we don't have to rush into things. We can take it slow and watch our relationship build into something more. But, I want to get to know you, I want to spend time with you and when you're ready for it. I'd like to be in your life and your daughters. Abrielle is a cute little kid and I can tell that you're trying your best with her. But, who's looking after you? If you let me, be your friend and help look after you. Maybe we can be more later on." He suggested, leaning forward from across the table at the restaurant, smiling as he held on to my hand and heard me laugh._

_"How long were you preparing that speech for our first unofficial date?" I asked, hearing Kol laugh along with me, a smile forming ear to ear on his face._

_"I..um..Ha. I practiced it a few times in the mirror. I even got a few pointers from Stefan. I mean, even though him and Elena aren't doing so well right now. I asked him anyways..How he does it. Those two, they may be fighting and hating each other right now. But, trust me...A love like that, it never goes away and I've tried talking to my sister, I've tried telling her to stop playing games with them. Rebekah, doesn't listen. She never has, that is until she finds herself in a black hole filled with nothingness and she's all alone. I love her, my sister. But, I just wish that she'd stop being so messed up and playing games with Miranda Gilbert. It's like playing with fire, until someone gets burned and both of them are trying to burn Stefan at the stake, right in front of his wife's eyes."_

"She's leaving...You know...Your sister." I tell him, watching Kol turn around, shrugging his shoulders back as I turn my head away from the window that I'm staring out of and back towards him, shaking away the memory of when he had unexpectedly asked me out. But, we ended up spending the night talking about Rebekah and Miranda's scheming.

"I know. Look, Lexi about what she said a few days ago about-" He begins to say, causing me to shift my gaze from a book on the coffee table to look directly at him. He looks nervous almost, like the words that he's about to say are going to make me want to run, make me want to leave. But, he should know better by now. I've spent the last few months with him and I'm starting to love being around him, so much so that I can't picture him not being in our lives.

"About what, Kol? She said that I was dating you. But, am I really? I mean, don't get me wrong. I like that we're friends, Kol and that you bring me coffee in the mornings, that you go to the park with me and my daughter. I like that over the last few months, we've grown closer. But, what are we? You and I? Are we friends, are we lovers..I guess we can't really be lovers. Since, we haven't really-" I start to say, watching Kol get up from his seat, a small smile on his face when he approaches me, lifting his finger to my lips.

"Lovers? Ha, I want to be that for you, if you'd just let me. I like you, Lexi and these last few months of us spending time together has just proven to me that starting up something with you, would work. We're good together, you and me. I love your daughter and I love the fact that no matter how busy you are, we talk. We talk every day and every night on the phone until we both fall asleep. So, If you me to make whatever this is, official between us. I'd like to be your boyfriend, actually I want to be your boyfriend and I want to be in your life and in Abrielle's." He tells me, causing my cheeks to turn a slight hint of red and just when I'm about to open my mouth, all that comes out of it is one simple word.

"Yes." I tell him, nodding as I see the excitement on his face, the relief in his eyes when he leans into me. Kol strokes the sides of my cheeks, his smile growing even wider when he nods and says. "Okay." I can feel his hands still lingering on my face, his lips just inches away from mine as he looks down at my lips and then back up to my eyes, leaning into me and kissing me softly.

Kol backs away, this grin of amusement and joy in his darkened eyes when he grabs a hold of my hand and looks up at me, caressing the top of it with his thumb when he adds. "I've been waiting for six months to ask you that and every single time. I've been worried that you'd reject me. But, you didn't and I'm thankful for it." He says, watching me glance over at him, a beaming smile on my face that I'm sure he knows is all because of him. "Maybe we can go on a first official real date now. One that doesn't involve talking about our families or Rebekah and Miranda and just..talking about us." I tell him, hearing Kol let out a laugh when he pulls me to him, kissing my forehead as he nods and says. "I'll take you, wherever you want to go. My beautiful girlfriend, just tell me where and I'll make it happen."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I watch as she smirks at me, twirling her long dark blonde hair in between her fingers as she says. "I was staying just for this. I was hoping that I'd see you and tell you how good of a kisser your husband is. Damn, I can still taste his lips against mine..hmm. It's a shame really that he's so devoted to you. I wonder what it must have felt like knowing that he was hurting his poor little Elena. How'd you take the news when you heard about him almost having his way with me in that crummy old bathroom?" She asks, causing me to take a step closer towards her, my finger nails digging into my palms, trying to control anger that I'm feeling all directed at her. She's hit a nerve and from the pleased look on her face, Rebekah knows it.

"Oh come on, Elena. You threw him out of the house, I bet. Blamed him for everything, I suppose and now you're here, trying to scare me into thinking that I did something wrong to your husband. Oh honey, I didn't. You on the other hand...you probably have done everything wrong in your relationship with him ever since you two got married. I mean, what kind of wife doesn't believe a word that the man she claims to love, says? Hmm? Or better yet, have you ever asked yourself why he loves you at all. You really don't seem like wife material..what so ever." She states, taking in my raging brown eyes, my face is tense and the anger just breaks when I nearly lunge at her, pushing her hard up against the car door, hearing a small pop coming from one her bones.

"It's none of your damn business why he loves me and he didn't throw himself at you, you used him! All that matters is that he does love me enough to forgive me for being so blinded by the lies that were told by you and by my mother. So, let me make this very clear to you. I won't allow nothing to come between us again. Not my mother, not you or anyone else. Stefan and I are moving forward and that won't be ruined by a psychotic bitch, such as yourself." I can see the fear in her eyes. Rebekah looks away from me for a moment as I shove her against the door again, lifting my hands up into the air and turning away as I look back to her and say over my shoulder. "If you ever come near any one of us again. There will be hell to pay and-" I start to say, hearing her cough out a breath as she looks up at me, a twinkle in her blue eyes with a grin spread across her red lips.

"Hell to pay? Ha, I don't think so..Not for me at least. But, maybe for you and your precious husband. So, Elena...How honest are you with your husband and how honest is he with you? Because, you clearly don't know everything about him anymore. Did he ever tell you that he was going to marry Katherine Pierce while he was in Florida...? That after he found out about her carrying his baby- he was going to ask her to be his wife." She informs me, the same foolish smile on her face, still appearing when I turn back around to face her fully, trying to shake off her words because I can tell she's just trying to get under my skin...trying to cause a wedge between Stefan and I again.

"He told me about the baby. He never mentioned asking her to marry him. I never asked him about it, because I didn't want to know. Look, Florida with your brother and Katherine will always be his past. And, when I'm ready to know more about it all than I already do. I'll ask him. But, I'm not going to keep bringing it up, because we're trying to move on and make a future with each other. So, no. Rebekah, we haven't been completely honest about the people we were when he was away. But, once the time comes, it'll be discussed. Plus, you should know by now..Katherine Pierce is a liar and the words that come out of her mouth, shouldn't be trusted." I tell her, exhaling a deep and heavy breath as I look past her and into her car, her bags stacked up one over the other, in the back seat.

"And, as far as you and your schemes and lies go. Wherever you go to next. I really hope that you change your ways. However, you can leave here knowing that what you did to my husband, lying to everyone and saying that he slept with you, causing him to be investigated. I don't know what you told them or what sort of crazy idea you made up in your head. But, it didn't work in the way you thought it did. You're just like my mother, thinking that you'd break us, hurt us and separate us from each other. But, it didn't ruin us and it didn't break us as much as it should have. Because, Stefan and I have been through so much worse. My husband and I have fought like hell to get back to each other. And, I wouldn't wish that agonizing pain on anyone. Not, even you." She sighs out a shaky breath, her words stuck in her throat as I take another step towards her, looking her up and down and inhaling through gritted teeth as I add. "Leave this town and never look back. Because, you failed and you're useless now. You're done here, Rebakah. My family, my friends and this town have nothing left for you to destroy."

"Oh, I could do a lot more damage if I wanted too. But, you people have all proven that I'm not welcome here anymore. You know, even my brother hates me for what I did. So, I'll leave you all alone and I won't be back. Although, If I were you..I'd keep my wandering husband on a tighter lease...First Katherine and then me..who knows who's next. I guess if you're lucky and you realize what it is in your relationship that he's missing from you, then you'll be able to keep him. Good luck with that by the way." Rebekah says in a taunting tone, turning away from me and watching my face turn from annoyed to pissed off once again.

"Why should I worry when you'll be gone and far away from our lives. Besides, Stefan hated Katherine and he really doesn't like you. You took his career away from him because of the things you said to Internal Affairs. The lies you conjured up about my husband were ridiculous. So, Rebekah. Once you leave this town and don't come back. I have nothing else to worry about. But, fixing the things you and my mother ruined." I tell her, hearing a laugh escape out of her mouth when she turns back to face me and adds with a beaming smile. "You know, if Katherine ever gets her wish of being paroled. She has her sights set out on your husband. There's always going to be a threat to your relationship with him, Elena. I guess you never really will be truly happy with him. Will you?"

I shake my head at her, giving her a confused look and trying to understand what she's telling me, her lies filling my head, messing with my mind as I exhale deeply and turn back towards our car, seeing Stefan still looking at us.

"She won't be paroled. Not, after everything she did to Stefan and if I will make sure that she never gets out. You're lucky, you know. That you're not in prison with Katherine and your brother. They get to sit and dwell on the things they did to us and you..You got a free pass. You get to leave here and live a new life. However, you'll always be looking over your shoulder and the sad fact about you is that you'll always be easily manipulated. Good luck with that Rebekah because that, will be your down fall." I tell her, turning away from her and making my way back towards our car.

I should have said more, I should have told her how much of her lies that I was starting to believe and how it almost caused Stefan and I to head towards a divorce that neither of us would have really wanted. But, at the time..It seemed as if it was the only thing that was right because of all the lies being told by her and by my own mother. But, I don't. Instead, I leave Rebekah standing in the parking lot as I walk away, confusion in my mind at the words she's spoken and curiosity about if it's even true about Katherine Pierce having the possibility of becoming a free woman after everything she did to us. When I open the passenger side door to the car, my pale looking face and the sickening feeling in my stomach can't seem to be hidden from Stefan's eyes.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She looks like she's going to vomit all over the car as she slides into the passenger side and looks out the window, not even really looking at me as I start the car and turn towards her. "So, how did it go?"

"I told her everything I thought she needed to hear and she's leaving for good this time. It went fine. Let's just go. You can talk to Kol later and I just really want to see the kids..I just really want to go home and be with my family." She says, looking up at me as she grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly, exhaling deeply.

"Elena, whatever lies Rebekah tried to tell you..You know that she was just trying to get under your skin. Whatever she said-" She cuts me off, letting go of my hand and placing hers back into her lap when she turns her back towards the car window and leans against it, staring directly at my face as she says "Have you been honest with me...Have you really been honest with me, Stefan. Since you've been back home?"

"What? Elena, of course I have. Elena, you told me everything that happened to you and I know that it almost destroyed you and I told you as much as I could about what happened to me in Florida at the safe house. We've been over this before. Yes, I had a relationship with Katherine and yes. I loved her at one point. So, what kind of lies has Rebekah told you now?" I ask her, anger hinting my tone as I raise my voice just slightly and Elena shrugs her shoulders back, eye brows lifted at me.

"She said that she goes to see Katherine and Klaus every once in a while in prison and the last time that she was there..Katherine told her that when you were in Florida with them that..You had planned on marrying her. And, now Katherine could be set free from prison on good behavior. How ironic is that! I won't be mad, I promise you that I won't be. I just want to know, I guess..I want to know more about your relationship with Katherine, because you never really told me...everything. I've always wanted to know more about what happened to you while you were there." She says to me, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

I shake my head, wishing that I hadn't allowed Elena to go confront Rebekah alone, because this is what I was afraid of. Having this crazy woman fill my wife's head with lies and doubts even more than she already has. " I've been honest with you and I don't ever want you to think that I haven't. I didn't know about Katherine having the possibility of getting out of jail. From what they told me, it sounded as if she would be there for life. But, I still have trouble remembering everything from when I was with them. All I know is that she changed me. Katherine did, they both did and just like you, Elena. I was manipulated by them. I used to think that what I had with Katherine was real at the time. But, being back here. Being with you and our kids and restarting my life the way it always should have been. Makes me realize that what Katherine and I had. It was never real for me, it may have been for her. But, every time I looked at her, I'd be plagued in my mind with the thoughts of you. So, yeah. I was going to marry her when I found out about the baby. I was going to ask her to be my wife because somewhere in the twisted life I lived with them, I thought I was doing the right thing by sticking around. I truly thought that I loved her and that her and I could start a life together." I tell her, pausing for a moment as Elena shrugs her shoulders back, reaching for my hand again when she sighs out a breath. She gives me that look, a saddened one. It's like she already knew that deep down, my time spent in Florida with Katherine didn't just involve her having a miscarriage. But, that it's always been more than that, more than I've been willing to tell her about myself, about the confused and lost person that I was back then.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me more about the things I know that keep you up at night. The words that you can't tell me. But, you still manage to write down in that ratty old journal of yours. I'm here for you, Stefan. I always will be and I'll be ready to listen. I love you." She says, watching me nod at her, a small smile tugging across my lips when I nod and reply softly. " I love you too and I think that once we get to Missouri that you'll learn a lot more about me than I have ever had the chance to tell you before. I promise that I'll tell you within time. I'll tell you more about Katherine, I'll tell you more about my parents. So, that you'll know. Because, I shouldn't keep you in the dark anymore about my past and about what exactly happened within the five years I spent away from you. You're my wife now, you have the right to know, everything."

* * *

When Damon opens the door to the house after hearing us park the car and walk up his drive way. The first thing I can feel is Olivia's arms wrap around me, her little voice filled with excitement as I bend down at pick her up into my arms, kissing the top of her head. "Daddy, I've missed you." She says, the first words coming out of her mouth as I smile at her, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears and watching her brown eyes fill with happiness.

"I've missed you too sweetheart. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately." I tell her, glancing over at Damon as he points to the kitchen and watches me place Olivia down on to the ground, my eyes following my daughter who runs over to Elena who already has Aiden in one of her arms and Sam holding her free hand.

"What's going on?" I ask Damon, watching him close the door that separates the kitchen and the living room as he exhales deeply and looks up at me in frustration.

"You know, you and Elena. I know that you two have been having a hard time lately. But, Stefan. Bonnie and I, we can't keep babysitting the kids. Bonnie wants to go back to work and-" He starts to say as I cut him off.

"I know and I'm sorry that we've just dumped them on your guys time and time again. But, I promise that we won't do that anymore. Elena and I are finally in a better place and we're working things out with each other. I guess, we just thought that it was better for them to be at your house than to be in ours, listening to us fighting and yelling at each other all the time. At least you and Bonnie don't really do that. Damon, you both have a relationship that I envy. I want that, a happy marriage like the one that you and her have for me and Elena. I've always wanted that for us. I came back home, I came back to this life because I wanted to start over with her. She deserves that. A new start, a new beginning, because that's all I've always wanted to give her and our kids. A good life, like the one that Uncle Zach gave me and you. I want that for Olivia, for Sam and Aiden and for Elena and I."

"I know you do. I've just been worried about your kids, that's all. I know how much time they lost from not having you around and having their mother deal with Matt. It wasn't healthy, the life Elena had with him and I don't know how much she's told you. But, during that time..She wasn't really able to be a mom for the twins and I know that she regrets it a lot. So, I guess that's why I'm happy to finally see you two doing better and moving forward. Although, I worry about the kids, Stefan and I know you do too. Because, let's be honest. You two are their parents, not me and Bonnie and they need you guys." Damon tells me, leaning his back against the counter in his kitchen as I inhale a deep breath before replying.

"Of course I do. I worry about them all the time too. If I'm doing things right. I worry about how much time I lost with them, knowing that I can never get that back. But, I'm trying Damon. It may not look like it right now because I've been so wrapped up in trying to fix things with their mother. However, it keeps me up at night sometimes. The guilt of not being there for them enough and really wanting to make up for it all. I love them so much and I'm just trying the best that I can to fix things, to make up for all this time that I've spent not being with them. So, that's why Elena and I have decided that we're going to take the kids with us on this trip to Missouri. So that they can meet Uncle Zach and to give us more time to be a family, since we've been really lacking in being together."

Damon nods, a smile forming on his face as he says. "I think that's a great idea and Stefan, you're doing a good job. I don't think you should feel guilty, because we all know that you're just trying your best with everything."

The room goes silent for a little bit, neither of us saying anything and just when I open my mouth to speak. The kitchen door bursts open and Sam runs in, this huge smile on his face as he pulls down on my shirt to get my attention when he says "Daddy, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you."

I look down at him, running my hand through my son's thick brown hair, exhaling deeply when I reply with a soft tone. "I've missed you too, Sammy. How about we go home?"

He nods, grabbing a hold of my hand and gently tugging on it as Damon shrugs his shoulders at me and smiles when he says. "Hey, Sammy. before you go. How about you ask your dad the same question you asked me."

I feel him drop my hand, crossing his arms over his little chest and exhaling a heavy breath when he locks his own green eyes on to mine as he says. "A girl in my school said that she likes me, does that mean that we're married, like you and momma are?"

I laugh, looking up at Damon when he winks at me and smiles as I open my mouth to reply to his question. "Um...do you like her?"

Sam nods, grinning at me and blushing a little when he adds. "I made her a ring from baby flowers when I saw her at the park with Aunt Bonnie the other day. She said thank you and kissed me on the cheek when I was at the playground."

"Ha, that's my little ladies man. Well, Sam. Being married is something older people do when they know that they love each other a lot and are sure that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. Do you understand?" I ask him, hearing him let out a sigh, watching him nod at me.

"Like you and mom?" He asks with a smile, glancing up at me to see me nod my head at him.

"Yeah, like me and your mom." I tell him, watching my son place his hands on top of his head, this distressed look on his face and in his green gaze when he blurts out. "I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with her! She's mean sometimes and she's bossy. That's it, I'm telling her that I don't like her anymore, and I'm taking my ring back!"

* * *

It's late when we get back home, the lights are all off and the front of the house is pitch black, the only light coming from the moon above us, when I hear Elena open the door and flick one of the lights on inside of the house as she carries Aiden's car seat in to the house with one of her hands and turns back to me, a smile on her face.

"I'm just going to go put him down. How about you put them down too?" She asks me, watching me tighten my grip around Sam and Olivia, both of them fast asleep in my arms as I make my way into the house and follow Elena down the hallway.

She pauses, watching me adjust their weight against my chest, a small content sigh escaping past Sam's lips when he tightens his little arms around my neck and I hear Olivia wake up, lifting up her head from my shoulder and looking up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Hey sleepy head. You tired?" I ask her, watching her nod, burying her face into the curve of my neck as she whispers. "Daddy, can you check for monsters under my bed?"

Elena lets out a small laugh, going in to the nursery with Aiden now in her arms as I too make my way into Sam's bedroom and bend down, bringing him to his feet. "I love you, Sammy." I tell him, kissing his cheek as he yawns and I watch him pull back the covers, crawling in to bed.

"I love you too." He replies with a soft tone, flipping over on to his side as he exhales and I cover his little body up, bending down once more to kiss his cheek before I leave the room with his sister, ready to scare away the 'monsters' from under her bed.

* * *

Still holding on to Olivia when we both step into her bedroom and I feel her little body tense up at the darkness. "Hey, it's okay. It's just the dark." I tell her, hearing her whimper as she once again hides her face into the curve of my neck and she talks against my skin. "But, I'm afraid of it!"

"How about we check for monsters under the bed together?" I ask her, feeling her shake her head, instantly refusing to even agree to the idea.

"No! Please, you do it. You're bigger and stronger than them." She replies softly, slowly lifting her head up and looking at me as I sigh out a breath and nod. "Okay. On the count of three."

I place my hand on to her back as I turn us around and walk over to her desk, pulling out a small flashlight that I had given her, for the nights she got scared a few months ago and for the moments, just like these. Olivia holds on to me tightly when I bend down towards the bed, lifting up the pink bed skirt on her bed with her in my arms. I can hear her gasp as I count out. "One, Two, Three!" I look over to see her tightening her eyes shut. For a brief moment I listen when she gasps as I lift up the fabric to the bed skirt and I flash the light under the empty space beneath her bed and the floor.

"Nothing...See." I tell her, tapping her on the shoulder so that she can examine it for herself. I watch in the dim light as Olivia opens one of her eyes, squinting a little when she finally lets go of me and lays down on the floor, tapping the space besides her when she says "Where did they all go?" She asks in confusion, causing me to let out a small laugh as I sit down on the floor bedside her bed, exhaling deeply.

"I think that they all went on vacation or maybe Charlie ate them." I tell her, hearing a laugh leave her mouth when she nods, slowly getting up off the floor and dusting her Pajama pants off with her little hands.

"Silly Charlie..Daddy, dogs don't eat monsters! But, do you think that they really went on vacation? Do monsters go on vacations?" She asks, a perplexed look on her face as I get up and walk over to the light switch in her room, flipping it on, smiling at her with a nod of my head.

"Yeah, I'd like to think that they do, maybe some place cold, like Alaska or something." I comment, hearing her giggle when she shakes her head and points out. "But, they'd freeze and if that happens, they won't be able to scare me anymore."

"Exactly. They went to Alaska because they knew that I'd come after them to help out my little girl and now, you can sleep monster free tonight, sweetheart. So, how about you go to sleep and if you need anything. Your mom and I are in the next room, okay?" I remark, watching Olivia's tired looking eyes close as she turns around and slowly slips into bed.

I'm half way out of her room, about to make my way into the nursery when I hear her soft and sleep filled voice stammer out in a whisper. "I'm glad that you scared them away, you're my hero."

* * *

I'm smiling from her words when I quietly pop my head into the nursery and see her. Elena's eyes are closed and when I walk closer I can tell that she's fast asleep with Aiden in her arms. I try not to wake them up too much when I walk over to them more, slowly taking him from his resting spot on her chest and into my own hands. Holding him against my own body as I walk with him around the nursery, humming just a little bit to keep him from crying.

My small steps and the small whimpering coming from my son's mouth must wake her up almost instantly as Elena jolts straight up and looks around the room. Dropping the blanket she had around them both on to the floor when I turn towards her. "I got him, it's okay. You look tired, go to sleep. I'll be there in a little while." I comment, hearing Elena exhale deeply, rubbing her eyes with her hands, dark mascara streaks across her face when she lets out a yawn and gets up on wobbly legs.

"Are you sure? I just fed him again and I was just trying to-" She tries to explain as I smile at her, reassuring her that it's completely fine as I sit with him in the rocking chair that Elena had just been occupying.

"It's fine." I nod at her, seeing her pivot on her heels, shortening the small distance between us when she smiles and says "We've missed so much time with them because of us fighting...I'm sorry, Stefan. I really am. I never meant for you to lose any more time with our kids at all because of me and the problems in our relationship. It isn't fair to them or to you. Because, I know how much it means to you, to be in their lives now and-" I cut her off, patting Aiden's back softly as I speak in a voice that's just above a whisper, giving Elena a somber look.

"I know we have. But, we're here now and I'm never giving up on us, on our family. We're together now and we're working towards being better parents, better people and a stronger couple. It's going to take time, still. A lot of time and healing. But, being here with you and them, for now..That's all I need. I just need to know that we're working towards fixing all of this. And, that no matter what, we can get through anything as long as we stick together." I tell her, watching as she nods, leaning against the door frame of the nursery when she says. "Just like we always have, one day at a time. Right?"

I smile, my feet slowly pushing Aiden and I back and forth, the rocking chair creaking just a little when the back of it hits the floor and I nod at her, repeating her words. "One day at a time. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews for the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and scenes/characters you might want to see more of are always welcome! :)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Sixteen**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I must have been holding Aiden in my arms for far too long because my arms a dead weight when I place him back into his crib and lean down to kiss his warm rosy cheeks. But, something stops me, a noise coming from the hallway.

I slowly take my attention away from my son and turn towards the door, shaking my head when I see her. She's dragging a Disney princess blanket behind her. Her hair is a mess and her brown eyes are completely sleep filled when she drops the blanket, not even noticing that I'm watching her until she takes another step against the creaking floorboards in the house.

"Where you going, sleepy head?" I ask her. Olivia drops the blanket again, rubbing her eyes aggressively as a yawn escapes her mouth before she can even reply. She points instead though to our bedroom, a smile replacing the frown on her face.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." She observes, dragging the blanket behind her, tugging at her red short sleeved two piece night grown, pulling the shirt down more as she walks further into the room.

"I know. But, so are you. It's way past your bedtime young lady." I tell her, narrowing my eyes at her as she takes a step further into the nursery and towards me, looking around when she hears Aiden slowly starting to fall asleep inside of his crib.

"Daddy, the scary monsters are back." She says, staring past me and towards the mahogany colored wood rocking chair behind us. "Oh? Well, you want to sit down with me for a little bit until you fall asleep. I'll protect you from them."

Olivia nods, taking my hand into her own and watching as I sit down first, patting my lap when she climbs into it and rests her head against my chest, her small legs dangling to the side of mine.

"Better now?" I ask her, hearing her exhale as I rock us slowly back and forth in the chair, placing my chin on top of my daughters head, my hands softly pushing back the hair that's against her forehead as the silence takes over us both and the only thing in the room is the low thumping sound of the chair rocking back and forth with the pushing motion of my feet on the ground.

"Dad?" She says, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper. Although, I still manage to catch her little voice filling the silent room. "Yeah, Livia?"

"I love you." She states, this confidence in her tone, like she always has whenever she tells Elena or I that she loves us. But, something about tonight's regular 'I love you' seems different, a little bit more meaningful than the ones before.

"I love you, too. Very much." I tell her, lifting my chin from her head and placing a kiss into her dark brown hair, softly rubbing her little back when she nestles against me.

"Don't ever leave us again.." She mumbles out when I look down and notice her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as I continue to rock us. I feel the lump in my throat forming, the tears suddenly making an unannounced appearance in my eyes, at my own daughter's little but meaningful words.

"I won't. I promise, Olivia. I'm never going anywhere again, I'm never leaving you, Sam, Aiden or your mom ever again. None of us are ever going anywhere, sweetheart." I comment, my voice breaking a little when she exhales deeply and gently wraps her little arms around my chest as she pulls her blanket over us and nods when she adds in a soft tone. "Good, because I've really missed you and I'd be sad if you ever left us again."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I wake up to Stefan's side of the bed being completely cold and empty as I out stretch my arm, half excepting him to be there. But, when he isn't. My mind is racing with a million thoughts per minute. I'm trying not to panic as I slip on my robe and tie it tightly against my waist.

I don't know what I was expecting to find when I walked down the hallway towards the kids rooms. But, what I do end up seeing puts this huge smile on my face. The sight of my husband holding our daughter in his arms as they both sleep on this small little rocking chair in the middle of the nursery, is probably the cutest sight that I've seen in a long time. I don't want to wake them. So, I slowly turn towards Sam's room and check in on him, my slow and steady steps towards his bed cause my son to shot up from his slumber. His breathing is staggered when he looks over at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Hey, Sammy. It's okay. It's just me." I tell him, watching him run his hands through his hair when he exhales and leans back against his pillows, huffing out a breath.

"You scared me, momma. I was dreaming I was being chased by dinosaurs and when I opened my eyes-" He starts to say, sighing out a breath as I finish his thought for him, smiling at him when I sit across from him on the small twin sized bed.

"You saw mama dinosaur instead, right?" I ask him, hearing a laugh leave his mouth when he nods and giggles.

"I'm sorry, baby. Well, since we're both up. How about we go into the kitchen, feed Charlie his breakfast and then you and I can make some breakfast for everyone." I offer, looking over to see Sam shake his head at me, this frown forming across his lips.

"What's wrong. You don't like when I cook or something?" I ask him, watching him crawl over to me, closing the distance between us as he wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on to my cheek. I turn my head to look over at my son as I exhale deeply, feeling slightly defeated.

"I'm that bad of a cook, huh?" I ask him in an honest way, not really thinking that he'll tell me the truth. But, when Sam slides into my lap, his arms around my neck, his green eyes full of seriousness when he replies with pure honesty. "Yes, you are momma. Now, I wasn't gonna say anything. But, someone had to tell you the truth!" He exclaims, leaving me speechless in his room, trying to figure out when my son became so truthful...It must be Stefan- he's finally rubbing off on them!

* * *

I don't end up cooking anything at all. Sam and I just sit with Aiden on the floor as Stefan and Olivia chat up a storm in the kitchen, talking about this and that and every once in a while, she stares up at me. But, after a long time of just her and Stefan talking. Olivia finally waves me over to them.

"Come on, momma! Daddy said that he wants to teach you how to cook." Olivia snickers, watching me get up and wad up a kitchen towel from the laundry on the couch into my hands, throwing it directly at Stefan's face. When I miss, everyone expect for me is laughing!

"Oh come on, honey. You're not that horrible. You could just use a few tips." Stefan says with a smile, bending down to pick up the towel that I threw across the room at him.

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd just love to teach me..a few things. Ha. Knowing you, it would be a lot more than just a few." I comment in a sarcastic tone, watching Stefan lick his lips at me, a desire filling his eyes. Suddenly, I quickly realize his double meaning and that neither of us are really talking about cooking or food in general at all anymore.

"Maybe some day...soon." I wink at him, turning back towards Aiden as I hear Stefan laugh and Olivia distracts him again by leaning over the counter and asking him a question. Although, it's not right before he gets in the last word. "Can't wait for it. I'm hoping real soon that we can start up a cooking session!"

* * *

"Olivia Marie Salvatore!" Stefan shouts her name from the kitchen. The loudness of his voice and the serious tone in it. Causes her to bat her little eyes lashes at him, this cute little smile on her face that shows off her little laugh lines is evident. It's clear that Olivia's trying to work her charm on him as she smiles widely and places her hands into the pockets in her hot pink dress. Her eyes are shining when she gets up from sitting on the blanket with Aiden and she looks up at us from across the room in the living room, where she'd gone right after Stefan had nearly finished making our breakfasts.

"Sweetie, what are you doing to Aiden?" Stefan asks her, slinging a kitchen rag over his shoulder and wiping his hands on it before he walks over to her and Sam who are sitting on the floor with their 6 month old baby brother, a dark blue soft blanket under them and from my point of view in the kitchen, I can see just about everything that they've been doing. Well, not exactly everything since Stefan's been a bit distracting- but, just about.

"I'm making him look pretty. Daddy, can we mail Aiden back to where he came from?" Olivia asks with a curious tone, wide eyed as she leans over him and places a postal stamp on to little his forehead, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face when she peels off another stamp, just about to place it on his right cheek.

"What?" Stefan asks, bending down to pick Aiden up into his arms, his little face has two stamps on it and his dark blue onesie has a few more. I can hear as his wailing sobs start to escape out of Aiden's mouth and look over to see Stefan looking down at Olivia and Sam.

"Sammy, did you tell your sister that it was okay to put stamps on your little brother and take them out of your mom's purse?" He asks, watching Sam shake his head, softly replying with a "No. I told her she was going to get into trouble."

"But, daddy! Mom said that whenever we don't want something and we want to give it away to someone else, we can send it away. So I thought we can put stickers on Aiden and take him to the post office..Why can't we send babies?" Olivia asks, causing a laugh to leave Sam's mouth. He covers it with his hands and nods his head, turning away from both Stefan and I, laughing so hard that he rolls onto the floor in a dramatic way.

"Elena.." I look up at them when Stefan says my name, making my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting down on the blanket and taking Olivia's hands into my own, giving her a stern look. "Honey, you misunderstood mommy when I said that when we don't want something we can give it to the post office. Olivia, we can't send your little brother anywhere. He'd miss you and he's too little to be without us. Do you understand? Olivia, it's not okay to send babies anywhere without their mommies and daddies." I tell her, watching her nod her head at me in agreement, small tears filling her eyes when she adds. "I don't want Aiden to miss us, momma. I was just having fun, I thought they were stickers." She cries as I wrap my arms around her, softly soothing her.

"I know you were. But, no more putting postal stamps on your brother because they can hurt him. He's just a baby and he can get hurt...Okay, Livia?" I watch as she sniffles back her tears, nodding her head at me as I kiss her forehead and back away from her. I look over to see Sam get up off the floor, smiling when he says "I told you don't do it. But, you never listen to me, livia. Maybe next time you should!"

Stefan and I, watch Olivia roll her eyes at him, going up to him and leaning into Sam. She leaves a kiss on his cheek as he groans.."Ugh...sister germs!" Neither of us say a thing when she turns on her heels, a saddened smile on her face as she slowly and cautiously walks over to Stefan and watches him bend down towards her with Aiden in his arms. "I'm sorry, Aiden. I still love you, even though sometimes you cry and poop a lot. I don't really wanna send back to where you came from. I'd kind of miss you." She grumbles with a small laugh.

* * *

I'm just about to turn back towards the kitchen when his cell phone rings and Stefan hands me Aiden, kissing the top of his head that's filling with thick brown hair as he tells me that he'll be right back. He turns back towards me briefly as I slowly and gently pull off one last remaining postage stamp from my son's face.

I'm nervous, though when I overhear a small portion of Stefan's conversation in the other room. It almost sounds like he's talking to someone important and when the twenty five agonizing minutes of walking around the kitchen in a sheer panic, setting up the table for us to eat breakfast as a family- for the first time in what feels like ages- as a good distraction, waiting for him to come back into the room to tell me what's going on.

Stefan returns moments later with a smile on his face as he walks behind me, placing his arms around my waistline and pulling me towards him when he whispers. "So, that was a call from one of the ladies at Internal Affairs. They decided that I can go back to work, they dropped the case against me. I get reinstated, Elena and once we get back from spending some time with my Uncle. I just need to call up Tyler and set up a day I can go back in. They said that I could even be out on field assignments again, like I was before the warehouse accident. Instead of being stuck in the offices, training people. I just can't sit around and watch them all go on calls without me. But, it's not up to me. It's up to Tyler and a few other people higher up in the department ranks to decide if I'm ready for it."

I turn around in his arms, a smile forming across my face. I'm happy for him, I really am happy for him and that he gets his job back. But, why is it that when I pull him closer to hug him. I instantly feel sick to my stomach. It is because I feel like the only one who knows how hard being out on real calls will be for him? And that he just doesn't seem to notice that yet. Stefan hasn't been in any sort of burning building since the warehouse fire, nearly a year ago and part of me already knows that once he steps foot into a burning building again, doing the job that he loves and has always loved- way before I met him- That he'll be haunted..by his past..by all of his suppressed memories. All the things he has yet to tell me, and it'll only take one memory, one small slip up before he realizes that he can't do this job anymore and that he has to give it up.

* * *

**A/N:So, how do you all think that Stefan going back to work for good this time, will effect him? I've kind of been wanting to explore more of his past and the "last five years" he was away from Elena and his family & friends. So, that's definitely going to be a huge part of things over the next few chapters (including memories & flashbacks we've never seen before!) :) **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Seventeen**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"I'm pregnant!" I tell them both, watching Damon and Bonnie both look at each other and then at me, tears in her eyes as I look over to see Damon pull Tyler towards himself, embracing him tightly.

"Congratulations, Caroline." Damon tells me, letting go of Tyler and taking a step towards me, extending out his hand. "Damon, I've known you since I was 18 years old..Let's not be all formal about this. You were at my wedding and you've been a huge part of my life. Oh, just come here!" I comment, sliding off the chair that I'm sitting on and pulling him towards me by placing my hand onto his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck as I feel him place his arms around my waistline, exhaling deeply when he pushes back from me, whispering into my ear. "I'm really happy for you guys. I know how much you two have always wanted this." He says, releasing me from his grasp as he looks up at me, tears in his eyes when I look at him a little closer.

"Are you crying?" I ask Damon, a small laugh escaping past my lips as he looks down at the floor, shaking his head. "No..I just- I have something in my eyes. Shit, it's really making them watery..isn't it?" He asks with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you remember the first time any of us saw Damon cry?" Bonnie chimes in, bouncing Zach up and down as his laughter fills the room and his cute smiling face looks directly at me.

"Yeah, it was at our wedding." Tyler recalls, a grin on his face as Bonnie and I watch Damon shake his head, exhaling deeply. "Nope. I didn't cry at your wedding. I had allergies!" He argues, hearing Bonnie laugh.

"Honey, allergies that caused tears streaming down your face at the small ceremony and the little reception we had for them? Ha, I specifically remember seeing you in a corner that night with a glass of some sort of alcohol you snuck in without anyone seeing. Just admit it, Damon..You become a big softy when anyone mentions babies or weddings." Bonnie says with a smile, suddenly walking over to me and handing me Zach.

I'm holding him like a doll, his little feet kicking at me, his eyes locked on my face as Damon looks over at me and states. "Jesus, Caroline. It's a baby not a toy...he can smell your fear. I mean, you guys took care of Abrielle for a while..She clearly wasn't afraid of the two of you. Or, maybe she was." I hear Tyler let out a laugh, a beer in his hands as he shakes his head and adds. "Baby, don't look so scared. Do you want me to take him?"

"Abrielle hated me, ask Tyler. Every time I would pick her up, she would cry her eyes out. But, one small touch of Tyler's hand and that baby was so damn relaxed. I have no idea how he does it. And, no thank you. I've got him." I informed them both, watching Tyler, turning to go sit down on the couch as Damon starts to speak.

"It's because Mr. Lockwood over here has the magic touch..I mean, clearly.." He says with a wink. Smiling at me and staring directly at my flattened stomach.

"Oh God. Shut up, Damon!" I roll my eyes at him. Finally with the help of Bonnie- I end up getting a better hold of Zach as she adjusts him before she places him back into my arms.

"Babe, why don't you go call Stefan and Elena to come over?" She asks, taking a step back into their kitchen as she bends down and takes a few things out of the fridge.

"I can't. They're leaving for Ladue, Missouri in a few days, granted they haven't bought plane tickets yet. However, Stefan said he just wants to spend time with the family without anyone bothering them. Since you know, those two always have stuff going on and they just need.." He starts to say, making his way over next to Tyler.

"They just need time to be a family without any interrupts and get to learn to be together again. I mean, could you imagine what he's been through this past year? Coming back to a whole new life, Elena and the kids and now having Aiden. It's a lot to take in for everyone. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm thankful he's back and all that. But, I wonder if he's really come to terms on his own with what's happened to him, what's happened to them as a couple." I tell them, watching everyone nod as Bonnie exhales heavily when she remarks. "So, Tyler. Caroline told me that you decided to give Stefan his job back."

I watch Tyler nod, smiling as he places the beer in his hands on to the counter in front of him and leans back against the couch, looking over at Bonnie. "Yeah, I did. He needs it, Bonnie. That job was the only thing that has been a constant thing in Stefan's life. Besides, Elena of course. But, he was always doing something involving the fire department before he even met her. So, you know. I just felt like taking away, the one thing in his life that he's always known wouldn't have been the right thing to do. So, I'm allowing him to come back to work. Under one condition though by his wife of course..." Tyler says, his voice trailing off as I watch him nudge Damon.

Damon rolls his blue eye and laughs, running his hands through his hair as Bonnie and I stare at them, waiting for them to reply. "Under what condition?" Bonnie asks, curiosity in her voice when she steps out of the kitchen with assorted vegetables and dip all nicely placed on the plate in her hands when she makes her way into the living room again.

"Well, Kol or I have to supervise my little brother for a while until we feel that he's ready to face certain situations on his own." Damon explains, looking around the room at everyone as I shrug my shoulders back, adjusting Zach so that he's against my chest a bit more.

"Let me guess, Elena recommended it and she also said that if you don't do it that she'll-." I begin to say, hearing Tyler nod and exhale before he finishes my thoughts with. "She said that she'll roast us, if we don't do it. I honestly don't think this is easy for her either. But, at least she's being supportive of him. I just..I still worry about him though. What's going to happen if he gets a trigger out on the field while on a call with one of us? I can't have my guys freezing up on the job, it could cost him his life for real this time. if he isn't careful."

Bonnie and I stop for a moment, both of us are silent as we look over at each other and then she finally says. "Well, I guess that's why he'll have the two of you to help him, every step of the way until he doesn't need either of you anymore and feels comfortable on his own. I mean, the poor guy hasn't been in any burning structure in a very long time. It's bound to cause him some flashbacks from what happened, things he's suppressed." We watch as they smile at each other. Tyler places his arm around Damon and playfully pulls him forward to kiss him on the check. But just before he does, he says. "Isn't that right, work wife? He'll have the two of us."

Damon shakes his head, a loud thunderous laugh echoing throughout the room as he looks over at me and says "Hear that Caroline, I just stole your man. After years of working together, I finally have a new title..'Tyler's work wife. Hey, Tyler..Honey, can we make shirts that we wear around the station that say "work wife number 1 and number 2." He says with a wink, Tyler's face growing red from busting up laughing as he nods. "Yeah, sweetheart. That sounds like a great idea!"

"Ha, well.. you two work wives. I'm glad that Bonnie and I get to share the two of you with one another. I really wouldn't have it any other way." I comment with a laugh, looking over to see Bonnie shrug her shoulders back , a smile on her face when she adds. "I've missed this, almost all of us together. Feels like old times and like we're all finally getting back to some normalcy in our lives."

"Yeah, it does." I agree, smiling and rocking Zach in my arms as I look up at my husband and one of his best friends, a feeling of happiness coming across my whole body when I think about how much better everything is now. How far we've all come to be at this point and how much more further we have to go. But, being like this..together, laughing and smiling, like we used to be before we thought we lost one of our own forever. It feels good and for the first time in weeks, it feels like we're finally moving on with our lives.

I feel myself relax completely, watching Bonnie stand in front of me, looking down at Zach, a smile on her face when she says. "Here, let me go place him in his room so that he can sleep for a bit." I nod at her, handing her son over and looking over to see Tyler and Damon slowly getting sucked into a football game on the TV. Although, my relaxation is short lived when Damon smiles at me from across the room and asks. "So, Caroline..Have you told your parents or Tyler's mom that you guys are having a baby?"

I can feel my face become heated from his question as I look down at my wedding ring and shake my head, the word "No" getting stuck in my throat. I haven't told them...I haven't even spoken to my own mother in a few months and the thought of calling her up and telling her that Tyler and I are having a baby makes me think that we should just tell his mom about it instead, at least my mother in law would have a better time with it than my own mother, because I can hear her voice in my head already. _"Oh Caroline, honey..what took the two of you so damn long to give me a grandkid!"_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Are they napping yet?" Stefan asks, placing his hand onto my shoulder and causing me to jump a bit as I continue to sit on the steps of our porch in the front yard.

"Yeah, I just put Aiden down for a nap and Olivia and Sam were tired too so they took one as well." I comment holding the portable baby monitor in my hands. I'm not even looking at him as I stare out at the driveway, my eyes locked on Stefan's truck.

"So, I was thinking. I know you said you wanted to fly to Ladue in Missouri. But, how about we take a little family road trip there? Yeah, it's going to be a long 16 hours-" He begins to say as I shake my head, staring up at him, my face is probably too telling because he instantly tries to retract what he had just mentioned with a quick. "I..um..It's just an idea. Since we haven't even bought plane tickets yet and-"

"Stefan." I say his name in a low voice, patting the empty space beside me as I watch him sit down, exhaling a deep sigh as he bends his knees and places his hands on to them.

"We have 3 kids and taking a 16 hour drive to Missouri would be a complete disaster, even if it is only 956 or whatever miles away. We're flying there and your uncle can just pick us up from the airport in St. Louis. So, I know that I'm booking the flights last minute. But, let's plan on leaving first thing this weekend." I tell him, watching Stefan shrug his shoulders back , sighing loudly.

"You're right. Well, then. I guess washing my truck is out of the question, it's not like we're taking it with us." He states, getting up and turning to go back inside as I huff out a breath.

"Oh, no. You've been putting it off for days now and it's a mess. So, come on. Let's go." I comment, leaving the monitor on the porch and stepping off in to the grass so that I can go turn on the garden hose.

"Oh nice. You want to wash the truck for me? How cute. I hope you don't mind getting wet." He states in a snarky tone, grinning at me as I come around the corner, the nozzle to the hose pointed directly at his chest and the white t-shirt that he's wearing. Stefan lets out a nervous laugh, smiling at me when he says. "Don't do it, Elena. There will be consequences!" He exclaims, watching me laugh as a wide smile creeps upon my lips.

"Consequences, huh? Like what kind of consequences?" I ask him in a playful tone, placing the hose in my right hand and twirling a piece of my long brown hair that's draped over my shoulders in between my fingers as I listen to him speak.

"I don't know yet...I haven't thought that far ahead. But, please don't-" He tries to say when I laugh and my finger slips, allowing the water to shoot across the small distance between us and getting the front of Stefan's shirt all wet, almost drenching with the cold water.

"Opps. My bad." I tell him with a smile, taking a few steps back as he takes two steps off the porch, towards me. He looks angry as he slowly approaches me, his green eyes locked on to my face.

"I didn't mean to do it...My fingers, they just.. slipped." I remark quickly, hearing him let out a laugh, shaking his head and watching me continue to back away from him. My bare feet getting wet from the running icy cold water that's on the grass beneath us.

"Sure, it did..yeah, okay. I'll take that excuse. That's a good one. Let me see the garden hose, Elena." He says in a serious tone, extending out his hand towards me.

"Come on honey. Give me the hose." He repeats when I shake my head, grinning from ear to ear, just about to point it at him again as he stops his steps towards me, watching me stare at him.

"Under one condition!" I exclaim, hearing him laugh as he looks me up and down and exhales. "And what would that be?" Stefan asks firmly, his hands placed on each side of his hips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Take off your shirt." I tell him, tilting my head to the side, lifting my eyebrows at him with a huge smirk on my face, the water from the hose causing the grass beneath me to become soft and muddy.

"No." He says in a thick tone, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. I'll take off mine. And besides, can't a girl just enjoy the sight of her husband in all of his half naked glory, wash a car without his shirt. Now, I say if you want to wash the car properly..you don't need that shirt. Stefan, don't be shy, take it off." I tease him. He licks his lips, looking down at the ground before he looks up at me again.

"You seriously don't want me touching the car before I take this already half soaked shirt off, huh?" He asks me, smiling as I watch him slowly place his hands at the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it up above his stomach and stopping just a bit when he looks back at me. I must look like a starved animal because I've forgotten all about the damn hose that's in my hand, the only indication of me still holding on to it is the cold water dripping down my legs, causing the jean shorts I'm wearing to get all wet.

"You're staring." He points out, taking the shirt off even more slowly on purpose, the water from it being soaked, dripping down his already well sculpted abs. "Wow." Is all that escapes my mouth as he laughs, smirking when he tugs off the shirt, pulling it over his head fairly quickly.

"What?" He asks, noticing that I've dropped the garden hose on to the ground. I don't flinch when Stefan picks it up into his hands and points it away from me, towards the truck. But, just as he does so, my hand on his arm stops him.

"Those morning runs you've been taking with Charlie have really been paying off." I say with a wink, watching him smile as he stops, his arm pulling me towards him, the garden hose entangled between us.

"You think so?" He asks with a proud tone, this look of accomplishment on his face. He's got me right where he wants me and I'm way to focused on how fit he's been looking lately to even notice it. But, I do feel the cold water between us, soaking my black shirt and jean shorts even more as Stefan grins in a mischievous way. "Opps, looks like you're going to need to take that off too. I don't want you catching a cold." He states, letting out a chuckle as he takes a step back from me, continuing to get the truck wet.

"You're a mean man and even if I did get sick, you'd have to take care of me! Stefan, we have neighbors, the kids are in the house and it's not like I'm wearing a swimsuit or something under this." I argue, watching him bite his lower lip, a silly looking smile plastered on his face.

"Elena, it's 80 degrees outside. The kids are still sleeping and well, most of our neighbors are old...They can't take the heat and I'm sure a few of the old guys would like to see you all...sexy. Now, come on. Keep up your end of the bargain. What was it that you said? Oh yeah, I'll take off mine too, if you take off yours." He recalls, winking at me as he drops the horse and watches me look over at him, my bare feet leaving prints on the concrete when I walk towards his dark red truck, opening the door to the backseats.

"What are you doing?" He asks in confusion, watching me climb into the backseat, keeping the door propped open just slightly. I turn back towards him. My feet are dangling over the edge, outside of the truck as I start waving him over with my hand. The closer he gets to me, I can faintly hear him mumble out. "Unbelievable."

"Who's the one being shy now?" He asks in a joking tone, placing his hands on top of the roof of the truck as he leans his head in to the backseat, watching me slowly take my shirt off. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me?" I ask him playfully, sliding my legs underneath me when I glide against the brown leather seats in the back. The closer I get to him, I swear I can hear his breathing hitch inside of his throat. Stefan lets out a nervous laugh as I place my damp shirt over the driver's seat and extending out my hand towards him when I bend over and pull Stefan closer to me by the belt loops of his jeans. I can feel his hot breath on my skin, the heat of his body is intoxicating as he hovers over me, I can tell that he's about to kiss me. Our lips are inches apart from each other. My brown eyes darken when I feel him slide his hands against my thighs. Stefan smiles a beaming grin as I wrap my legs around him, nearly pulling him into the backseat with me. I close my eyes at his touch, getting lost in the heat of his hands against my skin. My fingertips are softly touching his well defined muscles and tanned skin.

"This is more like it...Screw washing the truck when I got my wife in the backseat all hot and bothered." Stefan whispers against my ear, a laugh leaving my lips when I lean down and kiss his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck as he looks up at me. Stefan opens his mouth to speak. But, just as he does we both stop when we hear the slamming of a car door, footsteps quickly approaching Stefan's truck. "Well, well, well. I was wondering where the hell you two were and why you weren't picking up your cell phones. Now, I know." Stefan gives me a confused look, dropping my arms from his shoulders and observing my face that is ten shades of beat red when I look over his broad shoulder and mutter out the name of the one person that neither of us was expecting... "Jeremy!"

"What?" Stefan asks with a clearly puzzled look on his face.

"My brother's here!" I comment, quickly grabbing my soaked shirt and pulling it over my head as I try to calm my staggered breathing when I begin fixing my shirt so that it's on me properly and not sticking to my body so much.

"Jeremy...Elena and I were just...We were..umm.." Stefan mumbles out in a nervous tone, his body instantly tensing up when he walks towards my brother, extending out his hand.

"Ha, I don't even want to know. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing and from the display of whatever the hell that was. You two are clearly doing better than before." He says with a laugh, turning away from Stefan as he clears his throat and looks past him and at me, shamefully climbing out of the backseat with my soaked clothing sticking to me, causing me to be self conscious and even more embarrassed when I lock my eyes on my brother.

"Hi, Elena. How's it going?" Jeremy asks me with a grin, placing his hands into his pockets, rocking on the soles of his shoes as he hears me whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just swing by and see his older sister and her little family? I've missed you guys." He states, watching me take a step towards Stefan. I can feel Stefan's hand on my back, sliding up and down my wet shirt as he leans down and whispers against my ear with a rough and seductively laced tone. "Once your brother's gone. Maybe we can continue where we left off. It's your choice. Either way, you're going to face some consequences for getting me all wet with that garden hose."

* * *

**A/N: Jeremy Gilbert really has crappy timing.. Go away Jeremy...lol ;)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Eighteen**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Caroline!" I yell her name as she turns back towards me, a stack of plates in her hands, this slight smirk on her face.

"Hang on, let me just put these down." She says, taking them outside as I wait for her. Caroline takes longer than she should. She's avoiding me, avoiding the topic that I didn't bring up earlier about her announcing her pregnancy to everyone. Instead, I sat with my friends and laughed and congratulated her- just like they all did.

She comes back inside, this confused look on her face. I must look irritated- pissed off probably because Caroline follows me without questioning when I tell her to come into the hallway with me.

Before she can even ask a question, I open my mouth first. "I thought we said that we weren't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet. Caroline, we just found out about it! Why are you telling them already?" I ask her, my uneven breathing- an indicator that I'm annoyed with her. My tone is harsh, cuts her deep as she looks down at the floor, tears flooding her eyes when she glances back up at me.

"They're our family, Tyler!" She points out. I huff out a breath. Our family? Okay, maybe they are in a way. But, Caroline and I are a family and we agreed before even going over to Bonnie and Damon's that we wouldn't tell anyone about the baby-not yet.

"Why are you so worried?" She asks me. My head snaps up from the lock my eyes have on my wedding band. I love her. I love 'our family.' But, in all of my wife's excitement. She seems to have forgotten one thing- How hard this has been on us. How hard it's been on me, watching her fall apart after we suffered loss after loss of babies we thought that we could actually have.

"Because, what if something goes wrong again, Caroline? I can't just sit by and watch you fall apart." I confess to her. Caroline sniffles, taking a few steps towards me as she wipes her eyes and places her hand against my chest softly.

"Tyler, it won't. I just...I have a feeling that it won't. Have a little faith." She says with a small smile, glancing up at me again. Her blue eyes glazed over from unshed tears.

"You never know, Caroline. I just- You shouldn't have told anyone yet. We promised each other that we wouldn't say anything." I remind her, wrapping my arms around her small frame, listening to her exhale as she says in a voice that's just above a whisper.

"I know, I know we did. I just got excited and I'm sorry. But, please..Tyler. Please, believe me when I tell you that we're going to be okay. All three of us." She says with a smile, tightening her grip around my waistline as I lean down and kiss the top of her curly blonde head. All three of us- It makes me smile, the way she says it and suddenly all I can think about his holding a baby in my arms... _Our baby in my arms._

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

She smiles at me as she hands me a glass of ice water, wiping her hands on to her now dried shorts.

"How are things going with the kids, with Stefan?" I ask her, hearing Elena exhale out a breath as she looks down at her hand, nervously spinning her wedding ring. We both turn around to hear Stefan walk past the front door. "Don't mind me, I'll give you two sometime alone, I'm just going to go in the house and wake the kids up, make a few phone calls and get us ready to leave this weekend." He says, opening the front door and leaving Elena and I, sitting on the front porch steps, silent for awhile until she replies.

"Is it wrong of me to be so stupidly protective of him? It's childish, isn't it? You know, I should be over it. This fear I have of losing him every time he mentions his work. But, for some reason I never am. I'm sick of living in fear that he won't come back the next time he walks out that door and that I'm going to be living in the same nightmare I was living for five years all over again. I worry about him. I love him." She explains, her facial expression looking perplexed, lost in her own thoughts as she closes her eyes and I lean towards her, squeezing her right hand.

"It's always going to be there, that fear you have. But, Elena...Everyone seems to have moved on from it except for you. It's way past overdue for you to let it all go. Look, I'm not saying that you won't still think about it. However, set yourself free from it all. I know what happened to Stefan and what Matt did to you changed you a lot. But-." I begin to say, feeling as she releases my hand and nods, sniffling a little.

"I know and you're right. I need to stop with this silliness and move on already, gee. I'm starting to become a broken record. It's his job and he loves it. I'm supportive of it and that's that. Besides, my worrying about him is driving Stefan absolutely crazy. No wonder he wants me to go see his family, to take my mind off of it all. He wants me to be fun again, carefree almost!" She exclaims with a little laugh, smiling a tiny bit.

"So, enough about me. How's Anna doing?" Elena asks, nudging my shoulder and smiling widely.

Anna. Just the sound of her name puts a smile on my face. Elena stares at me for a bit, hearing me clear my throat as I smile even wider when I reply. "Um, well that's why I kind of came over here. I asked Anna to marry me last night. We're planning on getting married, next year."

Elena looks stunned, her eyes glistening in the light from the sun shining down on us as she nods. "Really? Oh my god. Congratulations, Jeremy! I'm so happy for you." She says in an excited tone, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around me tightly, pulling me against her warm and lavender smelling body.

"Yeah, we're both really excited about it and she's been waiting for me to propose for awhile now. So, you know. It's about time." I tell her, watching Elena nod, looking out towards their front lawn as she smiles and starts talking again.

"It's too bad that things didn't work out with Miranda...She could have been a huge part of our lives, in a good way. If she wasn't so...tarnished and gone from the mom that we once knew." Elena says. Changing the subject and looking over at me as I nod. I know exactly what she means. It's too bad that our mother turned out to be a complete disappointment, instead of someone that we both could talk with and get advice from. Miranda was out to destroy her own children and I don't ever think that Elena and I will ever get over it.

"Yeah. Although, we have each other like we always have. I know that I haven't always been the best brother to you. But, I'm glad I can be here for you now." I tell her watching as Elena scoots closer to me, leaning her head against my shoulder, exhaling deeply when she softly speaks. "So am I. I love you, Jer."

"I love you, too. But, I want you to promise me something." I comment, hearing as she inhales and looks up at me, her head still resting on my shoulder, her hands in her lap.

"Anything." She says quietly as I kiss the top of her head and rest my head against her own, both of us looking out towards their driveway. "Move on from your fears. Just, let it all go. Elena, we've both been through a lot of things that have caused us to be fearful. But, you can't let that hold you back from living your life. Now, I know that Stefan does a really hard and scary job. But, he's trained for it and not only that. He also knows the risks. So, if he's fine with it. You should be too. Nothing is going to happen to him anymore. He's where he needs to be, with you and the kids and I have no doubts in my mind that he'll always come back home to his family. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"So what your saying is that I should just stop with my worrying." She says, looking up at me again as I exhale deeply, nodding."Yeah. So, promise me that you will and just, let it go."

Elena nods, smiling a little as she grabs a hold of my hand, her head still resting on my shoulder when she exhales and agrees. "Okay. I promise, I'll let it go. I really need to anyways. Enough is enough."

"Jeremy?" She says my name in a questionable tone, her eyes slightly squinting.

"Yeah?" I ask her, watching her fidgeting her hands as she inhales and says in a soft tone. "Thank you for being here."

I smile at her words. "Anytime." I tell her, leaning down and kissing the top of my sister's head. I know what she means without adding more to it. She needed someone to ground her, put her racing mind at ease and even though we both know that Stefan can do all of that without a second though. Elena needed her family..Me, the only blood relative she has left.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He wakes me up, grounds me and in a way he makes me realize how ridiculous I'm being without any ridicule. My little brother, the only one who's been able to get through to me in a way that not even Stefan can. There's something about Jeremy that when he tells me to stop being silly or stop worrying about Stefan, because we all know that everything will be okay, that I find comfort in.

I really don't think that it's just the fact that we're all we have left. And over this last year, even though we've disagreed so much on things that somehow and in some way, Jeremy and I always manage to find some common ground in it all. Or, it could be that we've both come to the conclusion that we have more things in common than just being born to the same nearly nonexistent family. A mother who didn't want either of us and chose a man that pulled her into the hatred that incases her heart. But, thankfully we did have a real father, our dad Grayson- who loved us both with his whole heart -until his last breath.

We sit on the steps for a long time, neither of us saying anything for a while. Until I finally speak up. We needed this, Jer and I. Just to lean on each other and be there for one another, two things that we haven't been able to do really in awhile.

"I'm kind of glad that she turned out to be a disappointment." I state, lifting my head up from its resting spot on my brother's shoulder. He looks up at me, eyes narrowing on my face.

"She hated us our whole lives, Jer. What kind of mother does that to her kids? I mean, I know that I haven't been the best mom to my kids. But, Miranda was horrible and vindictive to us. Hell, I'm not perfect. But, I could never hate my own children. They're my whole world and I love them so much. If you ask me. I'm glad that she's gone. I don't want any more negativity in my family. She was full of it. I felt like whenever she came into town that all she would bring was destruction, darkness and jealousy. She hated me because I finally got back on my feet. After the whole mess with Matt, trying so hard to fix things with Stefan and make things right with my kids...Miranda hated me because I want to be happy. And you, she..." My voice trails off as he looks down at his hands and this serious look appears on his face.

This conversation. It's painful to talk about. To realize that our once 'loving and caring' mother had become nothing but a selfish and destructive person wanting nothing more than to make our peaceful lives a living hell. And that neither he or I have ever really gotten the childhood that we deserved..A happy one.

"She couldn't even look at me when I went to go see her at the hotel with Damon. She acted like I wasn't even her son. Look, Elena. I'm glad that she's gone too. I honestly never want to see her again and I really hope she gets what she deserves. However, she taught us both a lesson. She made me aware of things that I used to not care about, that I thought were pointless to even try and work at. I'm sorry that it took me so long to understand how important you are to me, how important my family is to me. You're my only family, Elena. It's me and you, for the rest of our lives. With dad gone, it's just us. So, yes. Our mom sucked and neither us of never want to see her again. But, in a way she brought us closer." He states, taking my hand into his own again and squeezing it as I smile up at him. He's right- every word out of my brother's mouth is spot on and even when Miranda thought that she could tear both us apart from the people that we cared about the most...She failed. Because, here we are- still standing and picking up the pieces. One by one.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Dad?" Sam says, rounding the corner with a grin on his face. I on the other hand, look like I'm about to vomit...diaper duty!

"Icky." Olivia states from behind him, pushing him into the nursery as she smiles up at me, walking towards the changing table in the room.

"Yeah, Sammy. What's up?" I ask him, hearing a loud giggling noise escape out of Aiden's mouth as I lean down, placing my tongue between my lips and exhaling deeply. The noise coming out from my mouth causes Aiden's laughter to increase. Olivia and Sam laugh along with him, their high pitched giggles filling the nursery and the smile on my face never leaving when I look over at them, their giggles filling my ears and my whole body with joy. I love making them laugh, I could spend my whole day making my kids laugh at the silliness that I create around them. Just so that we can have a little fun.

" _They're just small children..Olivia, let them laugh and just be kids. They broke into the bread you made..Big deal."_ My father's words come echoing back to me. Damon and I were younger than Sam and Olivia when my mother scolded us for breaking into the freshly made bread that she had spent all day making. But, once my father came home from work, it was as if the whole situation was forgotten as he smiled at my mother, kissing her cheeks and frowning at Damon and I who were sitting in the kitchen, saddened looks on our faces. _"Besides, bread is the best when it's warm. Right boys?"_ He had said, grabbing the loaf from the counter and ripping into a small part of it with his teeth, causing my mother to gasp. But, Damon and I were doubled over from laughing so hard- We loved him.

Maybe that's why I like hearing them laugh so much, my kids. It reminds me of Damon and I when we were kids. "Let them be kids." I mumble to myself as I lift up Aiden's light green shirt and place my lips against his warm chubby stomach, making a light rumbling noise with my mouth as he giggles from the vibrates on his belly.

"Dad, you're silly." Sam states with a smile, watching me finish up replacing Aiden's old diaper with a new one and buttoning up his little brown pants before I place him in my arms again. "I know I am." I comment with a wink, watching Olivia nod in agreement.

"What's so funny?" A voice breaks the laughter in the room as I watch Olivia's brown eyes light up at the man's voice. "Uncle Jeremy!" She shouts, taking the few steps that separate them and closing the distance when Elena's brother bends down and picks up my daughter into his arms.

"Hi, sweetie. Is your daddy being silly?" He asks with a chuckle. I slowly bounce Aiden up and down in my arms as I see Olivia nod her head. "He's making funny noises." She explains with a grin.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks him flatly, taking a step towards him as I observe the look of disappointment in my son's face. Just when he started to like his Uncle, things got crazy in the family and once again, Jeremy took a little bit of a step back. Granted that Miranda and my strained relationship with Elena was a huge part of it all. But, it still hurts him. Because he doesn't understand it all fully.

"I've been busy. But, I'm here now. So, Sam. Your mom tells me that your getting really good at magic." He says with a smile. I watch as Sam shrugs his shoulders back. "I guess." He replies.

It's a hobby that I kind of pushed him into at the safe house, just to get him to bond with me more. He wanted to learn more about magic and all the mystery it carries with it. So, I took him to a kid's book store and went a little overboard with buying him magic books. Three days later, the kid was hooked and he was making things 'disappear.' - like my wallet.

I watch as Jeremy lets go of Olivia and smiles at me. "Olivia, why don't you go see if your mom needs help with making an early dinner?" I ask her, watching as she nods and skips out of the room, turning back briefly to look up at us.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Her eyes widened and a smile appears on her face when she looks up at Jeremy. She's hopefully that he'll stay- even if it is just for a little bit longer.

"Well, um..If it's okay with your mom and dad. I'd like that." He replies, looking over to see me smile at him. "That's fine with us." I comment, rocking Aiden back and forth and feeling as warm drool starts to ooze down my shirt. He's fast asleep and drooling..I've spent too long with Sam and Olivia to remember what it was like when they were babies, holding them in my arms just for a little while and then before I knew it, they were out cold, bellies full of formula and completely relaxed- just like Aiden is now.

* * *

After dinner, Jeremy showed Sam a few new magic tricks, getting him back into the world of magic and causing his imagination to ignite with curiosity. I can still hear him talking about it in his room as Jeremy and I step out of the bedroom, we read them both a few books until they nuzzled against us and fell asleep. Jeremy and I after a few attempts at moving the kids over- finally make our way out of Sam's room quietly as Elena walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around me, letting out a small giggle. "Aiden's finally asleep too." She comments, stepping beside me as I place my arm around her shoulder and pull her in towards me, kissing the top of her head.

"Jer, you can stay if you want. You want to hear some stupid and embarrassing stories about your brother in law?" She asks in a teasing tone, causing me to become instantly nervous. Story telling...Oh, this is going to be good. My mind screams as Elena laughs and takes a step towards us both, waving us over and past the living room, outside towards our patio.

"Hi baby." She says in a cheerful tone, patting Charlie's head as she allows him inside of the house, turning around to watch the dog plop down onto his usual spot, under the dining room table.

"Elena, I'm sure that your brother has work in the morning." I try to stop her before she even starts. But, Jeremy pats my shoulder, a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Oh, no worries Stefan. It's not even 9:30 yet. I have all the time in the world for this." He says with another laugh, following his sister outside, sitting across from Elena on our white lawn chairs.

My wife is so going to pay for this...Damn it- I knew I should have made up a few consequences already!

* * *

"So, what were the two of you like before you guys had kids?" Jeremy asks with a laugh, the water bottle in his hands jiggling with his laughter as he leans back into his chair and stares back at us.

We forget. Elena and I do, that Jeremy didn't really know either of us back then. Yeah, he knew his sister of course. But, they barely even talked on some days and when she started dating me..Elena barely even heard from Jeremy- maybe he sided with Miranda..who knows.

"We were fun. Stupid and so much fun." Elena laughs, looking over at me as she licks her lips and I smile at her, thinking about her words.

"You know, we weren't always together. I mean, Elena wasn't always my girl." I tell her brother, watching Elena look up at me. Her eyes shifting from her brother to me as he tilts his head to the side in surprise.

"Wait, you guys broke up before? Ha, here I was thinking that you've always been glued to each other's hips with kids to boot." He says with a smile, shaking his head as he opens the water bottle in his hands and takes a long sip before I continue explaining.

"Well, it was my birthday and..." Elena starts to say, chiming in. But, I quickly cut her off. "Let me tell the story. He's going to love it." I interrupt Elena with a wink, watching as she buries her face into her hands and mumbles against them in an annoyed tone. "We were supposed to be talking about you...embarrassing stories about you. Not me!"

"Oh, come on." I roll my eyes, grabbing a hold of her hand as she looks up at me and gives me a worrisome look. "It's not about our sex life- don't worry. It's about our break up...Well, that only lasted for a few short hours." I tell them both, closing my eyes as I exhale.

I can still smell it, the smoke in the air, the loud blaring music from the bar that Elena requested her birthday be at. And, I can still feel it...My aching broken heart...

_"Why in the hell did you invite Barbie's clone and why are you even here?" Damon asked me, pushing past me and looking up at the girl that was latched onto my arm- all the way up until she saw the dance floor. She flocked to it almost instantly like a fly on the wall._

_"I didn't want to come dateless to my ex-girlfriend's birthday. So, where is the birthday girl?" I asked him, ignoring his second question and instead scanning the smoke filled bar. The music ringing loudly in my ears. I got a little buzzed before I came. But, I clearly wasn't drunk enough for any of this. "Stefan! Dance with me." My date shouted, her bleach blonde hair swaying against the middle of her back, a plastered smile on her face. Her eyes were so damn widened with excitement when I had mentioned that I needed a date for this little gathering- it was like she won the lottery, all bright eyed and giddy at my request of wanting her to join me. She was the sister of one of the guys I worked with at the fire station. Her name completely unimportant and her face a distant memory._

_"Go, dance with her." Damn said, pushing me into the sea of people. A loud whistling noise and a group of men crowded around a girl who was dancing on one of the tables in the night club...I couldn't really see her until a flash of light hovered over her long brown hair and slim figure. Her body swaying back and forth, hands up in the air above her head. Her long brown hair flailing along with her as she shouted and hollered. "Caroline! Get your ass up here!"_

_"Son of a bitch! She's-" I tried to say, hearing a loud roaring laugh come up from behind me, patting my back. "She's fucking wasted. Sucks to be you, Stefan. I really think that if she sees you here tonight that she's going to rip into you for breaking up with her." Tyler commented, brushing past me with a wad of dollar bills in his hands. I broke up with her? Actually..She broke up with me!_

_"Tyler..What are you doing with that money?" I asked him, taking a step forward, but feeling as Damon pulled me back. "He's giving it to the birthday girl. Because from the looks of it, she's earned it. Look at that crowd of people she's got around." Damon said, grinning from ear to ear._

_I was pissed, watching her make a fool of herself. Completely forgetting about 'Barbie girl' as I dodged and weaved through the crowed to get to them- Elena and Caroline, laughing and dancing- shaking their asses, singing along to the songs blaring from above us on the loud overhead speakers._

_"How much has she had to drink?" I ask Tyler, watching him stare up in awe at Caroline who was shaking her ass, bending down and grinning at him as he handed her a dollar. We both stopped- the hollering and whistling of all the drunk men around them- enjoying the show had made my stomach sick. "She's clearly had a couple. Since, she's smiling at you now and blowing you a kiss. Because last night she was calling you a fuc-" Tyler started to say as I shook my head...I could have only imagined all the things she had called me the other night because, she was so pissed off at me!_

_"Hey, buddy! Cut her off!" I shouted over the noise, getting the bartenders attention almost instantly as I pointed to the two of them, still dancing- still laughing and singing at the top of their lungs._

_My back was towards them, Caroline and Elena. But, I could still feel her eyes on me- burning a hole into me. One of hatred and irritation for ruining her birthday and showing up here at all._

_"Who even invited you?" She shouted, a loud "Come on, sweetheart...keep dancing'" echoing throughout the audience of drunken men that they both had attracted around them. Elena slapped away the 100 dollar bill I placed on the table, about to slide it towards the bartender just so that he could stop this damn audience from cat calling her-all these names that I wouldn't even call her!_

_" Shut it down!" I told him, turning to face Elena again. This pleasure and amused look spread across my face when I turned back towards her. "Tyler did." I told her with a grin, watching her roll her eyes at me._

_"What? No, 'Hi Stefan, nice to see you kiss'?" I asked her in a teasing tone, watching Elena's gaze sweep across the dance floor, scanning the crowd._

_"Screw you. I'm going to go find Matt. Maybe he'll take me home tonight and give me a well deserved birthday present. Unlike my lousy boyfriend who pissed me off three days before my birthday!" She said with a sassy tone, just about to head off in the direction of where I could see Matt, feet away from us, flirting with some red head._

_"I don't think so." I commented, taking a step towards her and bending down, lifting Elena up into my arms, slinging her over my shoulder. I could feel her small fists pounding against my back. "Put me down, caveman! This is my birthday party and I don't need the fun police!" Elena shouted against my ear, as I tightened my arms around her legs and turned back towards Damon and Tyler._

_"I'll see you guys later. Birthday girl needs a time out." I said with a laugh, hearing Elena continue to whine about me holding her like a 'caveman'. "Put me down or I'll scream that you're trying to kidnap me on my birthday. I'll call security over here." She shouted, as we weaved through the crowd of people and I laughed, slowly making my way out of the nightclub with her still slung over my shoulder._

_"Well, with the way you were dancing on those tables. You could have had the cops called on you. But, it probably wouldn't have been 'the fun' police." I told with in a sarcastic tone, pushing open the back door that lead out towards the alley way, finally placing her back on to her feet._

_"You. I hate you!" Elena shouted, the cold air in between us creating a foggy smoke._

_"Oh, honey. It'll take time. But, you'll learn to love me again. Besides, I always come to your rescue when you're making a fool of yourself. Such a good boyfriend." I told her with a wink, watching the annoyed look on her face increase tenfold._

"You ruined my birthday party." Elena says with the same annoyed look she had on her face back then when I smile at her, she rolls her eyes at me.

"I was just looking out for you. Like I always have." I tell her, honesty in my tone as she yawns and leans back against her chair.

"That was funny. But, it wasn't that embarrassing. Come on, you two. I'm sure you have tons more where that came from." Jeremy states with a laugh, looking over from me to Elena as she covers her mouth with her hands, yawning more.

"Oh, you have no idea." She says with a sly smile, taking my hand into her own as I swing our clasped hands together in between the open space of our chairs.

"So, you want to hear some more?" I ask him with a laugh, watching Jeremy look at me and then to Elena as he slowly gets up. "I would love too. But, your wife looks exhausted and well, I should be getting back to Anna. She'll be home soon from a long day of work." He explains, getting up and turning around to get his black jacket, that's slung over the chair that he was sitting on.

"Next time then, maybe Elena can tell you one about me." I tell him with a smile, glancing over to see Elena get up, her hands on her hips as she exhales deeply.

"Oh, I will and I'll make sure that it's even better than the one you told." She says with a smirk, taking a step towards Jeremy, embracing him tightly. "Drive safe. I love you." She says, backing away from him as I watch them stand in front of each other.

"I love you too. So, Stefan...I'll be looking forward to hearing what Elena has to tell." He says, patting my shoulder as he walks into the house and Elena and I follow behind him, laughing.

* * *

After her brother leaves, we find ourselves on the patio still, wrapped up in each other's embrace and a blanket. Elena leans her head against my shoulder and laughs to herself. "What?" I ask her, my chin on the top of her head as she gazes up at me, the whites of her eyes showing when she turns a little in my arms to stare at me. "You realize you changed the ending to the story you told tonight."

"I did not. It's what really happened." I tell her with a firm tone.

"Oh, no it did not! I was drunk, Stefan. But, I wasn't that wasted. Because, right after you took me out to that ally and I told you that I hated you. I also said "Go screw yourself" and your reply was-." I cut her off with a laugh. She's right. I did change the story...My reply went something more like this...I said in my cocky attitude. _"Oh, honey. Now, why would I want to go do that to myself when you could do it to me?"_

Elena busts up laughing as I say the words out loud. Her hands are trying to muffle her laughs, tears spilling over her cheeks at how hard she's laughing as I hold her in my arms and laugh a little too. God, I was such an asshole back then...I'm still shocked that she's put up with me for this long.

"You were such a jerk, thinking everything was funny and trying to create everything into a joke." Elena says with a stern tone, feeling me inhale as I agree with her. I was horrible to all the women I dated in the sense of none of them ever took me seriously. But, then there was Elena- taking none of my shit and changing my ways!

"Hey, so what happened to the consequences you had for me?" She asks with another laugh, getting up from her spot against me, her eyes locking on my face- eyes full of lust.

"I decided that we'll just have to wait until we go on vacation." I comment, hearing a groan escape past her lips as she falls back against me in disappointment and I tighten my grip around her, kissing the top of her head when I sign out a breath. "Just a few more days. A few more days and we're going to meet my family. Don't worry though- Uncle Zach is going to love you." I tell her, feeling Elena's hand wrap around my arm as she pulls herself up a bit more against my chest and nestles against me when she adds. "I hope so. But, let's just make sure that we don't mention any of my drunken party stories in front of your Uncle. I want to make a good impression."

"I won't. I promise. But, I can't promise that we won't make up new drunken stories together at his house." I tell her, a smiling lingering on my face as Elena reminds me. "Family vacation- Stefan. As in, we'll have the kids with us."

"I know. But, once they go to sleep.." My voice trails off again and I can tell that she's rolling her eyes at my words.

"We're responsible now." Elena chimes in, another yawn escaping past her lips. She's trying to be serious and state what I already know. But, she's also fighting falling asleep in my arms and for some reason, I'm smiling because of it.

"Yeah, but when the kids are asleep..The parents will play." I argue with a laugh, a smirk on my face as I lean my head back against the soft cushion behind us on the long plastic lawn chair.

"Whatever...But, if you pull any jokes on me at your Uncles house. You'll be a dead man- for real this time." Elena says in a tired tone. I watch as her eyes start to flutter close when I slip my hand into her hair and massage her scalp. It's begun- Elena's consequences for squirting me with that darn garden hose- and it's going to be one hell of a fun ride once we get to my Uncles. I tell myself in a soft tone, a beaming smile never leaving my face when I lean my head back again and exhale, mumbling into the slightly cold air outside. " Oh, sweetheart. If you think you can prevent me from being a jokster and messing with you. You have no idea what you're in for once we get to Zach's."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, Stefan needs more time with Aiden, Sam and Olivia. I almost want to just write a whole update of just them with Stefan..LOL. Stefan and kids...cuteness! :)**

**Anyways, the next update will have a small time jump and we'll be getting into the SE family vacation stuff! Also, Stefan's plans on playing a joke on Elena take an interesting turn! ;)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**Begin Again- Chapter Nineteen-**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The week's gone by too quickly and as I lay back against my pillow and turn on my side to look at my husband sleeping, admiring him in a way at how cute he looks. His shirt off, his hands above his head, the way his chest rises and falls. I love him and I really don't want to wake him up. But, I can't help it. As my hand reaches out to touch him. I stop myself though- he looks too comfortable as he mumbles something and then rolls away from me..He's dreaming. I wonder for a brief moment if he's plotting in his dreams on how to get me back for the little 'car washing' incident? Hm...from the look on his face..I doubt it.

I love mornings. Weekends. Saturday and Sunday mornings..I love them.

The way the sun shines through the blinds and kind of makes my eyes squint a little, the warmth of the covers that we've wrapped ourselves in...never wanting to leave them or the safety of the bedroom. I especially love mornings when I'm waking up right next to Stefan. This goofy looking smile tugging on the corner of his lips, he looks peaceful as he sleeps, his brown hair a tousled mess. Maybe because it's still early though- a little past 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday and I'm wide awake, staring at him like I've never seen him like this before. Relaxed. Content.

I slowly slip out of the warmth of our bed, the cool air from the open window in our room hits my bare legs and I tremble just a little at the cold breeze. Stefan exhales deeply, not even opening his eyes as he starts to talk. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks, stretching out his arm towards me, but not really touching me.

I stop, smiling and for a moment completely forgetting where I was originally headed because of the rasp and sleepiness in his voice. I can't stop myself from turning around and crawling back on to the bed for a brief second, leaning in to kiss his cheek as I whisper against his face.

"I was thinking about surprising you and the kids with breakfast." I pull back, feeling Stefan's rough hand stroke my back as he turns his head to look over at the alarm clock. "Elena, it's 5:30..That's too early to eat. But, it isn't too early for other things." Stefan comments in a hopeful tone, his eyebrows lifting and his smile growing even wider at the thought.

"Not a chance. We have a lot of things to do before we head out for the airport and seriously..who has sex at 5:30 in the morning..Isn't that too early to...?" I ask him as my voice trails off, my smile fading as he laughs, shaking his head. His hand still stroking the space between my neck and my shoulder, his finger tips lingering on my skin and for a moment I consider it. Screw the last minute packing, the getting to the airport on time...Screw even going on this little 'family vacation' I just want to stay here..with him, like this- in our happy blissful state because it's been too long..Too long since we've both been able to wake up and genuinely be happy. With ourselves- with one another.

"Oh come on, I thought you said you wanted a cooking lesson first. From yours truly of course." He says with a wide grin, pulling me closer to him. Both of his hands on my neck, sliding down to my shoulders as he opens his eyes wider and I can see the playfulness in his green gaze. My mind screams at me.. _Screw it, Elena!_.. _He wants you! His wife..Just give him what he wants!_

Stefan lifts himself up, our eyes level with one another's as he leans towards me and kisses me, roughly. I fall into him, my arms wrapping around his neck effortlessly when I feel my body being pressed up against the mattress from Stefan flipping us over so that he's hovering over me. I groan at the feeling of the fluffy comforter underneath me so suddenly and Stefan's hands starting to lift my light gray tank top up above my stomach as he slides down my body, agonizingly slowly leaving a kiss whenever he touches me.

"Mhmm..You smell nice." He mummer's softly, pulling me down against him more as I take a moment to find my voice. "Stefan...We shouldn't..." My voice breaks, when I close my eyes, my hands grasping on to the comforter underneath me, fists tightening around the fabric. He's going to kill me...This is his payback...making me suffer and it's going to be torturous!

I can hear him laugh as he pulls the sheets of our bed over himself, lowering himself against me. I want to protest, tell him that right now isn't the time to be getting all...hot and bothered. But, I can feel his fingertips slide against the waistband of my shorts as he lowers them and then he does the same with my under garments. His lips lowering with every inch he lowers the fabric that once was against my hips, leaving moist kisses against my skin. He stops for a moment when he hears me gasp a little, my body relaxing and tightening at his touch, at the things he's doing- he's killing me! I can't really tell what he's doing under the sheet that he's covered himself in. But, I can tell that whatever it is..he's thoroughly enjoying it as much as I am suffering at every move he makes and at the sound my breathing becoming heavier- panting almost. Torment as in, I can't think about anything else..But his hands on me and how I really don't want him to stop even if part of me is screaming at him to.

My breathing hitches in my throat, my eyes roll in the back of my head when I arch my body towards him. I'm pretty positive that I can see stars when I close my eyelids- or some sort of blissful view that people see when they're in a state of euphoria, high on happiness and satisfaction and I can't decide which one is better. Maybe both. But, all I can think about is his mischievous grin and his intense green eyes, staring at me like he knows exactly what he's doing and he knows what my reaction would be.

"You enjoying yourself yet?" He asks, his hands caressing my skin when he moves them upward, almost like in a massaging motion.

"Is this your...way...of...punishing...me...or..." My mind draws a blank at the rest of what my mouth stutters out in between breathes that turn into small moaning sounds and I instantly stop talking..This man with his rough hands, warm lips and the way his tongue and mouth work against my flesh. The way he teases my body with this pleasurable joy ..It should be illegal!

After a few minutes of trying to feel like I'm not falling apart and catching my slightly heaving breath- reassuring myself that I'm not dead yet from what he's just done to me. Stefan finally pulls the sheet away from his face and over his head, moving himself up against me as he gives me a beaming smile. "Good morning." He says with a laugh, kissing my shoulder when I watch him get up from the bed, straddling my body as he does so.

My brown eyes grow wide they flutter closer for a second, I'm trying to regain my thoughts- every single one of them that went flying out the window when he decided to.. do...what the hell he was doing with his tongue and mouth under those covers.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Stefan asks, pulling his pants down and leaving him in nothing but his underwear, heading towards our bathroom as I lay in our bed, pulling the sheets over my body. I can see him grinning- proud of himself for leaving me in a state of being speechless.

I clear my throat, feeling my face start to become less red and heated, moving my hair away from my eyes when I speak in a barely there, soft voice. "I'm going to go start making breakfast, wake Aiden up and then Sam and Olivia." I comment, watching him give me a disappointed look.

"Fine, just don't burn anything down. I'm going to and lather up." He tells me with a wink as he turns away from me and makes it half way to the bathroom door before stopping in his tracks. Stefan watches me get up, pulling my clothing that he had taken off just a little bit ago back in its place as I bend down, grabbing one of his t-shirts, slipping it over my head.

"Elena." He says my name sweetly, a smile still on his face.

"Yeah?" I ask, pulling my hair out from under his shirt as I look over at him, licking my lips. God, running really has done him good. I can't stop looking at the curves and ripples that are against his stomach...a six pack- where did that even come from?

"Sweetheart, by the way..That- in the bed just now- was just a preview of what's to come...Hope you enjoyed it. Because, that's just the beginning." Stefan says with a wicked smirk, walking in to the bathroom before I can even comment or reply to him. Leaving me to flop back against the bed. Just the beginning? What does that even mean?

It takes a moment for it to click. As I smile, realizing what he means. He's paying me back from earlier. A smile tugs across my lips as I exhale and run my hands through my hair, looking up at the ceiling of our bedroom.

"Game on, Stefan. Two can play this little game, two can definitely play this game.." I mumble to myself as I close my eyes again, inhaling through gritted teeth and silently reminding myself that he's just challenged me and now, I'm going to need to amp up my tactics in this little game of "payback" we've started.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She's dancing. I watch as she spins and twirls around the kitchen with a small pan in her hands, the music on her ipod is turned up to a soft melody that almost sounds like that one song by Hall and Oates..you know the one with the fun little beat and those lyrics..? The one that goes _..you make my dreams come true...ohh..yeah..you...you..you make my dreams come true..._

I can hear her singing along as she turns towards the stove and shakes her ass a little. The fabric of my shirt riding up her body when she does it, my heart races. Elena giggles to herself because she thinks that she's completely alone in the kitchen and I remember her telling me a million times over that she hates it whenever someone sees her dancing. So, she usually does it whenever she's alone or just with the kids- so that they can laugh at her being silly. She's never really danced in front of me while she was sober, until now.

"Um..baby, what are you singing?" I ask her rounding the corner. Elena stops, jumping in place a bit as the egg mixture she made spills a little on to the stove and she curses under her breath. "Shit!"

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I just..I was enjoying the show." I comment, wrapping my arms around her waistline and pulling her towards me, kissing the top of her head as I watch her hands drop the pan and she turns away from the stove and towards me instead, placing her hand on to my chest, a smile lingering on her face.

"You were, huh? I guess I should cook you breakfast more often in these shorts then." She says, this beaming and lively look in her eyes that I feel like I haven't seen in years.

I laugh at her words, as I lean against her. Kissing her neck before I whisper in her ear. "I'd prefer you cook me anything in your bra and underwear..But, you know..that might be dangerous."

I love her. The smile on her face makes me relax instantly as I lean against her and capture my lips against hers, relishing in the taste of the mocha and sweet cream from her coffee on her lips. Damn this woman is my weakness.

Elena pulls back, her hands running through the hair on the back of my neck as she leans towards my ear, the smile on her face never once leaves her lips when she says in a seductive tone. "What about those cooking lessons?"

Shit..She doesn't forget anything...does she?

I laugh, running my fingers through her hair as she exhales and bites down on her lower lip, opening her eyes widely to look up at me. "We can start them now." I comment, feeling Elena's hands run across my chest, her fingers lingering just above the waistband to my sweat pants.

"Good thing you're already wearing this ratty old t-shirt. I mean, I prefer you shirtless and without pants. But, you know..that might be dangerous." She states with a knowing look.

"Why?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side as she grins, leaning forward so that I can feel her breath against my face, her tantalizing lips just inches apart from my own when she whispers. "Because, I know how dirty you like to get..with cooking, I mean." Elena comments as I feel her hand slide against the front of my pants, this devilish smile on her face when she leans forward and pushes me back against the counter in the kitchen, kissing me hungrily and tugging on my lower lip with her teeth.

This was seriously not what I had in mind..But, hell- this works...If all of our "cooking lessons" go like this..We might both end up burning the kitchen down!

Elena smiles a pleased look as I moan against her mouth and she wraps her arms around me, her leg in between mine. She's got me all riled up, wanting her..needing her. But, just as quickly as it started. She stops me from turning her around and laying her down on the island in the kitchen, as my hands start to lift my shirt off of her body, her lips on my skin. Leaving searing hot and frantic kisses against my flesh. A smirk on her face when she pushes away from me, a bewildered look on mine when Elena says "Is this what you had in mind when you said cooking?" She asks, her hand lifting up my shirt and throwing it in the corner of the room.

Is this what I had in mind...? Yup...Not going to lie, this is way better than what I had originally planned! "Good thing you took whatever you were making off that stove..Because, it would have burned." I tell her, trying to play it cool and ignore her question as I turn us around so that Elena's facing me and her body is pushed us against the edge of the countertop that she's behind, her eyes glistening and just when I'm about to take her shirt off we both stop in our tracks as she winks at me, stepping away, she's pouting almost when she eyes me up and down and then adds. "I think I just heard Aiden cry..Oh, I'm sorry honey. Looks like this is going to have to wait."

I feel like the whole house just collapsed on top of me at her words and the fact that she stopped us from having any fun. I didn't hear Aiden cry..The baby monitor is sitting beside us and it's always on...what the hell is she talking about? Maybe it's her ipod that's still playing in the background. Elena smirks, lifting up my shirt that she's still wearing just above her stomach a little when she winks at me, turning on her heels and shaking her ass. She smiles even wider when I bite down hard on my lower lip, running my hands over my face in frustration...She's killing me and she knows it!

Elena looks back at me and says with a serious tone laced with a little hint of playfulness. "Remember Stefan, to play this little game that you've started. One of us has to play it better. Did I do good?"

Did she do good? I almost ripped her clothes off and had sex with her on the damn island of our kitchen...forget breakfast..I'm not hungry for food anymore...I want her..not the damn food. She's being a tease which is making me want her even more!

"Stop being such a tease." I tell her in an agitated tone, watching Elena pucker up her lips, blowing me a kiss when she adds. "Good, I left you wanting more. My job here is done." She leaves me in the kitchen as she goes to get Aiden. Elena's words stuck in my head and my body aching for her touch, for her lips against my own...Damn it- she knows exactly how to drive me crazy!

* * *

Elena's words replay in my head as I finish up making the rest of the food that she took out when she steps back into the kitchen with the same playful smile on her face as she walks towards me with Aiden in her arms, kissing the top of his darkened soft hair and just before she hands him to me, she says. "Say hi to daddy, baby. Look, Aiden. Daddy's got his shirt back on...Guess it must not be that hot in here anymore." Aiden turns his head, stretching his arms out to me as I grab a hold of him, brushing my hand against Elena's on purpose when I say her name. She swallows hard, closing her eyes and inhaling through a locked jaw.

"I should go take a shower, alone. Anyways, we have a long flight ahead of us and we're not even on schedule yet. So, better get a move on. Go ahead and feed him and stuff and I'm going to go wake up Sam and Olivia." She comments, stepping away from me and smiling as she disappears down the hallway towards our bedroom.

I lean my back against the counter, feeling Aiden gently touch my face, his eyes glistening when he looks at me and starts to babble loudly. I lean into him, kissing his cheeks as I whisper. "Yup, buddy, I agree... Love is complicated. Aiden, you'll see one day. Just wait for it."

* * *

"Ouch! Let go Olivia!" Sam screams, Olivia trailing behind him, tugging on the stuffed animal in his hands as he drags her and the stuffed toy into the kitchen.

"You let go first, Sam!" Olivia complains, still firmly holding on to the dark brown bear in his hands, refusing to let it go even when Sam spins on his heels and nearly sends her flying.

"Hey, what's going on here you two?" I ask them, my tone increasing just a bit to break up their little fight as I look down at them. Olivia's lower lip is quivering, tears in her eyes when she crosses her arms over her chest and exhales. "I was playing with the bear and Sam stole it. Thief!" Olivia shouts at him, sticking her tongue out when she fixes her white dress that Elena put her in before she went to shower.

"Yeah, well..Your dress looks stupid, Olivia! The toy is mine now." Sam says, taking a step towards her and snatching the bear out of her hands, running into the living room with it.

"Dad!" Olivia cries, running towards me as I feel her latch onto my leg, tears streaming down her face, her little voice cracking with the words she's trying to say to me as I bend down, Aiden still in my arms as I wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"It's okay, sweetie. We can get you another one." I tell her, leaning forward and brushing her long brown hair that's the same soft texture as her mother's out of her brown watery eyes when she sniffles and says. "I don't want another one! I want that one, because it's special, he even has a name. I don't want another bear!"

I exhale deeply, adjusting Aiden against my hip as I get up and slowly make my way towards Sam who's sitting in the living room, playing with it.

"Olivia. Why do you want that one so much?" I ask her, turning around to look at her, hearing her stutter out in between another mini meltdown.

"Because, you gave him to me when I was a baby. It's mine!" She screams, running out of the kitchen when I hear her run down the hallway and slam the door to her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Elena asks in confusion, wiping her damp hair with a red towel as she walks into the kitchen and looks up at me with a worried look.

"It's.. I'll explain later. I'm going to go handle it. Here, take Aiden and you guys can start breakfast without us." I tell her, handing Aiden over to her as she kisses him and walks over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of formula for him, staring back at me as I nod. "It's fine. Just taking your place in being the referee between Olivia and Sam. I have no idea how you did it without me for so long."

* * *

"Olivia..Open the door." I tell her as I hear her sniffling in the room, her footsteps stopping in front of the door as it opens just a little bit and I push myself into her bedroom.

Olivia shakes her head, crying even harder as I step towards her, and embrace her into my arms, holding her tightly against my chest when she sobs. "How can you not remember? You gave me that, you promised me that it was mine!"

I pause for a moment, holding her still and thinking about what she's just said. How could she even remember when I gave it to them? She was just a newborn when Elena and I bought the bear for both of them..I didn't think that Elena would have even mentioned that it was from me or that Olivia would have even known that it was from me at all that is if Elena didn't tell her later on, which in this case- I know that she did.

"Sweetie, look at me. Please, just for moment." I tell her, running my hand over her head gently as she wraps her arms around me and clutches on to me tightly, crying even more. "Daddy, tell Sammy to give it back!"

"Olivia..look at me. Please?" I urge her, feeling as she exhales deeply, her voice drowned out by the mixture of hiccups and sniffles that she's producing when she finally looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her face heated when I lift my hand up and stroke her cheeks.

"Livia, are you okay?" I ask her, watching as she shakes her head.

"No." She states, wiping her nose with a tissue I hand her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side as she inhales and looks at me, taking her little hand and placing it against my face.

"Sammy called me ugly, daddy. I told him that the bear was mine and that I want to take it with us on the airplane and Sammy said he wanted it. Then, he called me ugly!" She cries again, leaning against me as I pat her back, making small circles against the fabric of her dress.

"Honey, you're not ugly. Sammy was just being mean. But, he didn't mean it. That's what brother's do..they joke around." I tell her, watching as she exhales, looking down at her white shiny dress shoes when she asks "Is that what you and Uncle Damon do?"

I brush more hair out of her face as she looks up at me with unshed tears. I can feel them drip down on to my hand as I smile and laugh a little. "No, sweetie..That's what I do to uncle Damon. We tease each other. But, we still love each other. Like Sammy loves you." I tell her, tickling the side of her neck as she leans towards my hand and lets out a giggle.

"There's my girl and her beautiful smile. Now, we'll get you a new bear and Sam can have the old one. We can even get you a pink one at the airport. The brown one is for boys." I tell her, getting up from bending down in front of her, brushing my moistened hands against my pants.

"Okay." Olivia says softly, watching me extend out my hand towards her as she looks up at me with a small smile. "Boys are icky."

"That's right baby girl, boys are gross." I reply with a laugh, feeling her slip her little hand into my own as she stops near the door, looking up at me again and asks "Daddy, did you make breakfast this time?"

I nod, hearing her exhale deeply when she adds in an informational way. "Good. Because, momma really needs to learn how to cook."

* * *

"Okay, bags are packed. Doors and windows are all locked. Boarding passes are in my purse. I called Lexi and Kol, told them to look after the house and Charlie. She said that she'll stop by in a few hours and that they'll spend the night." Elena rambles as I look over at her, she's got a pair of tightly fitting jeans on, a red thin blouse and I seriously can't remember my own name for a moment when I stare at my wife. She looks like a damn super model...even if she's had three kids- her body is still exactly the same, just a little bit curvy. But, in all the right places..And her skin...I could go on and on and-

"Stefan! Earth to Stefan!" She says, snapping her fingers in front of my face and pulling me out of my day dream of my hands on her body, as we wait outside for Damon to show up, so that he can take us to the airport.

"It's almost 8:30 and our flight leaves in two hours. It's going to take us about 2 hours to get there." Elena comments, running her hands through her hair, tapping her foot nervously.

"Have you called Zach and told him that we're even coming today?" She asks me, watching as I shake my head. I didn't call him- Damon did.

Just as I open my mouth to respond, we look up to hear the sound of Damon's car driving towards the house, honking his horn repeatedly as Sam and Olivia laugh, running towards the car that he's parked in the driveway.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Don't worry though. I just talked to Zach and he said that he'll be waiting for you guys. So, you ready to go?" Damon asks us, licking his lips as I watch him check Elena out, his eyes lingering on her ass as she bends down to pick up a bag from by the front door on the porch.

"Damon, stop checking out my wife!" I exclaim, elbowing him in the ribs and handing him one of our suitcases as he nearly drops it on the ground when we overhear Sam ask. "Dad, what does checking out mean?"

Damon coughs a little, placing one of our bags in the trunk as he looks over at me, staring at Sam who has this beaming smile on his face, like nothing happened between us hours earlier when I told him to stop making fun of his sister!

"Yeah, Stefan...what does it mean?" Elena asks me, snickering as she walks by and hands Damon another bag, her hand brushing against my shoulder.

I swallow hard, exhaling deeply when I smile and say. "You know, Sam..When you go to the library with your mom and you look at all the books and you pick one..." I begin to explain...Why am I talking about libraries and books? Where am I even going with this and why am I explaining this to my 6 year old son? Oh, I just need to shut up!

"Uhh...it's like when you look at all the books you like to look at in the library." I tell him, not making any sense at all as Sam shrugs his shoulders back and looks over my shoulder at Damon in pure confusion.

"Kid, it's when you see a cute girl and you check out her clothes. If she's wearing a cute outfit you say something like. Hey baby, you look nice today." Damon says with a chuckle. I turn around towards my brother, shaking my head and glaring at him when my son speaks to him directly, completely ignoring me.

"Uncle Damon. Will you check out books and girls with me at the library?" Sam asks with a smile, his eyes full of hope.

"Don't you dare teach my son to do that." I hear when Elena hisses towards my brother. But, Damon brushes her off and says "Of course. You can check out the books and I will check out the librarian ladies." Damon states with a wink, jumping a bit when Olivia tugs down on his shirt, her arms across her chest and a look of shock on her face when she states. "I'm telling Aunt Bonnie you said that..You're going to be in trouble for going to the library!"

* * *

The flights long..It feels that way at least as I try to adjust myself in my seat. But, Olivia's head is on my shoulder and Sam is leaning against her. Making the weight of them against me a little bit more than I was expecting.

"Elena..can you move one of them?" I ask her, watching as she adjusts a sleeping Aiden against her chest a bit more and she shakes her head. "Nope."

"Baby, my arm is going numb." I tell her, Elena looks at me and smiles. "Stefan, we're almost there. One more hour and we'll be in St. Louis."

One more hour? Oh this is great! I exhale deeply as I lean my head back and try to move my arm from under Olivia's head, waking her up.

"Hey sleepy head." I comment, smiling at her as she finally lifts her head from off my shoulder and shoves Sam off of her, jolting him awake too.

"I don't like you anymore. Get away!" Olivia admits with an angered tone.

"Hey, what did I say about being nice to each other. I need you two to get along when we're at my uncle Zach's house." I scold her, watching Olivia start to pout as she looks down at her shoes and then over at Sam. "I'll be nice to you. But, you can't call me ugly anymore!"

"Sam, what do you say to Olivia?" I lean forward, looking over at Sam as he looks up at me and then to his sister when he says. "I'm sorry. You're not ugly, livia. But, you do smell funny."

"Samuel Alexander Salvatore!" Elena exclaims , looking over at him as he grins and shrugs his shoulders back and cringes a bit when Elena says his full name- the only time he knows he's in trouble is when she says it in the way she is now, her lips pursed together with an angered look on her face as Sam says. "I was joking."

"It's okay, Sam..You smell too." Olivia replies with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing his cheeks as he whines and complains, trying to push her away from him.

* * *

"Welcome to St. Louis!" The blaring overhead sound of the speakers in the cabin on the airplane shout as I look over at Elena and the whole cabin jolts from the breaks screeching against the runaway. We're here and suddenly I feel a little sick and worried.

I haven't seen Zach in years and truth be told. I wonder what Damon's told him about me, about Elena, the kids and the accident. I wonder if he thinks I've completely forgotten my life that I lived before everything happened. I'm shaking at the thought of it and I can tell that Elena's noticed it because her hand is instantly on my arm as she speaks in a soft tone.

"Hey, are you okay?" She's trying to search my eyes for the reason why my body's decided to shake from all the racing thoughts in my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine..I just..I haven't been here in a really long time. Actually, I haven't seen Zach or the house that I grew up, in years. I guess, it's all just rushing back to me, now that we're finally here." I tell her, hearing as the pilot announces that we can start to unbuckle ourselves and that we'll be able to leave the airplane in a little while.

"Stefan, if this is too much for you. We can get a hotel tonight and we can go back home. It's not that big of a deal." She says. I inhale deeply, leaning my head against the seat that I'm sitting in as I look up at the ceiling inside of the cabin of the airplane.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's just get out of the this airplane first and maybe once we get some fresh air. Whatever this anxiety is- It will go away. I promise.." I comment, watching her nod as she looks out the window and smiles, the sun's shining outside and there are barely any clouds in the sky and it makes me relax just a little.

"Yeah, all we need is some fresh air." Elena repeats with a smile, turning to look back at me as she takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly, smiling widely when she adds. "I can't wait to meet your Uncle. I have a feeling that he's a great man."

I smile at her words, thinking about Zach. He is a great man..Zach was like a father to me and Damon when we were kids..He's the only guy- besides my own father- in my life that I've always wanted to be like and I honestly can't wait for my kids and Elena to meet him and see the great that he is.

* * *

**A/N: The next update will have Lexi and Kol, Damon and Bonnie and a little bit of everyone else. Oh and we get to meet Zach! Yey! Also, more SE goodness to come! ;)**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

**A/N: Hey guys, this update is really long and it is a bit M rated. ;)**

**Enjoy & thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Take a seat." She says, watching as I place my knock off white fake leather Michael Kors bag onto the small dark brown coffee table in her office.

"I talked with my son and he told me you wanted to tell me something." Carol says, she's got an exhausted and yet curious look in her eyes. Watching me carefully sit down, spinning my thumbs in a circle once I clasp my hands together in my lap. Nervousness washes over me, my rosy cheeks feel like they've just lost all their color and have gone completely pale!

"I know." It's all my brain can manage to get out of my mouth- of course she knows. She's his mother...This woman knows everything and if she doesn't..Tyler usually says something. Since he's always kind of been more of a momma's boy..His father on the other hand, he's a piece of work..always has been. Tyler had spent his whole childhood trying to impress his dad and once he got into high school, it was 100 times worse. Yet, somehow his dad took a liking to me instantly. Saying that I was the daughter that he and Carol never got the chance to have. Also, he loved the fact that I tried my best to keep encouraging Tyler to follow his dreams.

It's been a week since we told our friends about the pregnancy and to be honest, I don't regret it even though they say that a million things could go wrong in the first trimester. I'm not worried though. Although, I'm already getting dizzy spells, nausea that hits me in waves and I'm pretty sure that Tyler should be awarded a medal for putting up with me. He's such a champ with this whole -me being newly pregnant thing. The other day, he even brought me breakfast in bed- half the food untouched because of all of my crazy hormones being on overdrive..We didn't really eat that much-if you know what I mean!

"You're not getting a divorce..are you?" She asks in a panicky tone, cutting her gaze from her file folders that are scattered on her desk to look at me. I laugh, although tears are already getting ready to spill over my cheeks. Ugh, these damn hormones need to calm down! I'm either crying and eating pastries straight out of the bag before Tyler can even have one to laughing too much at things that shouldn't even be that funny!

A divorce? It's laughable really because years earlier my mother in law hadn't even really wanted me as a part of the Lockwood family. But, eventually we all kind of grew on each other. I remember when Tyler and I had first gotten married, my mother was against it- saying that he would never equal out to more than a washed up wanna be football player who dreams about going pro if he continued on the path of what he wanted to do after high school. However, in the middle of our senior year, Tyler changed his mind and decided to go into trying to become a fire fighter. I'll never forget the day he came home with the letter in his hands, a letter that stated how exceptional he was at the program he was in with the fire department and how his own boss could see him working his way up the ranks.

Carol taps her foot hard onto the ground, clearing her throat when I look up at her. "No, we're not getting a divorce. Look, Carol. Tyler and I weren't going to really tell anyone. But, I got excited and kind of spilled the beans as they say to everyone at Bonnie and Damon's house." I'm rambling as I try to get my point across and from the look on my mother in law's face I can tell that she looks less then amused by me trying to explain what I want to say.

"Spit it out, Caroline. So, if you two aren't getting a divorce than why are you here sweetheart. You or my son usually never just show up like this to my office, on a weekend none the less." Carol states, watching me run my hands through my hair as I look at her. I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face as I inhale a breath and finally tell her what she's curious about.

"Well, I know that I messed up already by telling everyone about it. But, you know how much Tyler and I have loved everyone's support and encouragement throughout our journey and ups and downs of trying to get pregnant. So, I think that's why when I found out that-." She cuts me off, getting up briskly and walking over to sit next to me on the couch in her office. My mother in law places her hand onto my knee, tears slowly appearing in her eyes and causing them to gloss over when she says. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Carol asks as I laugh a little, wiping away my own tears when I attempt to sniffle back the ugly crying that's about to start all over again, nodding my head at her.

"I know that a lot of things could go wrong with this at the moment since it's so early in the pregnancy. But, I wanted you to know that after trying for so long that...Tyler and I- We're finally pregnant, Carol and you're going to be a grandmother." I tell her through my tears, feeling as she embraces me, pulling me towards her and kissing the top of my head when she softly adds. "Honey, whatever you and Tyler need. I will always be here for you both. I love you and I have a feeling that everything will be just fine for you, the baby and my son. Have a little faith, Caroline."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Zach smiles at us when we approach him, he looks older than I thought he would look. Like life has just taken a toll on him, like it's given him a mix of a tough lesson and the ease of living in the lap of luxury . His smile is warm and soft when he embraces Stefan and pats his back. "I've missed you, kiddo." He states with a gleeful tone.

Both of my hands are gripping Sam and Olivia's and I hear Aiden in the car seat, babbling and cooing as he watches Stefan step away from him and place the car seat down by me, hugging Zach again with both of his arms this time. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been um-." Stefan starts to say as Zach steps away from him, rubbing his chin as he coughs, placing his hand onto Stefan's board shoulder.

"I know. Stefan, your brother gave me a few vague answers when I asked about you. But, he said that if I wanted to know more that I should ask you about it, that is if you want to tell me." He explains, a smile on his face when Stefan looks over at me and the kids nervously, clearing his throat.

"I will. We can talk about it, just the two of us, later. But, right now. Let me introduce you to my wife and my kids. Zach, this is-." Stefan begins to say as Zach cuts him off with a laugh.

"I've heard all about you. You, must be thee Mrs. Elena Salvatore and you two must be Sam and Olivia. But, who's this little guy?" Zach asks, bending down in front of Aiden and tickling his stomach. Stefan and I smile at each other when we both overhear Aiden squeal with excitement, kicking out his feet as he tries to reach for Zach's hand that's against his stomach.

"That's the newest addition to the Salvatore family. Aiden, our son." Stefan says in that beyond proud fatherly tone, watching Zach get back up to his feet as he looks over at Sam and Olivia and smiles when he says in a joking manner. "You two are the twins. So, do you like your brother?"

"Yeah, he's fun." Sam says in a shy tone, watching as Zach's gaze moves over to Olivia.

She spins her little finger in between a strand of her brown hair, a beaming grin on her face when she answers in her most honest voice. "Sometimes, I like Aiden. I would have liked him more if I coulda sent him to the post office. But, momma said that's not allowed. So, I'm working on liking him more now that we have him forever and ever."

Stefan and I pause, both of our heads snapping in the direction of Olivia standing next to me as she looks up at me with a smile, her brown eyes shining. "What? Daddy told me to never tell a lie. So, I'm being honest."

"I never said that. Well, I kind of did. But- I don't want you to be too honest." Stefan chimes in, shuffling his feet as we hear Zach let out a laugh, shaking his head when he pats the top of Olivia's dark brown hair and adds. "Looks like you both have your hands full with this one, she's a little ham, isn't she."

I feel her let go of my hand, the cool air of where Olivia's little hand against my own was, fills the space where her warm hand gripping mine used to be. Olivia places her hands onto her hips in a dramatic way. She's loving the attention and she's soaking it all up when she stands in front of Zach and says. "I don't wanna be a ham...Uncle Damon gets ham for breakfast and it's a piggy..Daddy, tell him that I don't wanna be a little piggy!" Olivia states, turning towards Stefan with confusion in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's just a saying. What he means is that your acting cute." Stefan explains, watching Olivia nod her head, twirling around in her dress as we all laugh when she adds. "Oh, okay. I like being cute."

* * *

The house is beautiful. The landscape is just a simple luscious well manicured green grassy lawn with medium sized hedges against the house. Driving up towards the house, on each side of the pavement that leads to the drive way there are large evergreen like trees towering over the space. The house looks like something from a movie, a castle almost with it's two story view that overlooks a large gray colored fountain and a lawn with a few huge white oak trees in the front, there's a medium sized lake at the left side of the property and a bed of white and yellow Azalea flowers in his front yard that line up along the drive way on both sides.

"Woah, it's like a princess castle." Olivia comments in a giddy tone as I turn around to look at her, watching Sam rolls his eyes at his sister when he smiles and says "Nope, it's a mansion like in the cartoons on TV. No princess live here, only strong prince's that fight fires like daddy." Sam chimes.

"Yeah, it's something like that. I guess." He says, turning around to look at us in the rearview mirror before I feel the car halt to a stop and look up to realize that we're already in his drive way.

It really does look like a mansion and part of me finds it hard to believe that he lives here all alone, I guess that's why it slips from my tongue when I ask. "You really live here, all by yourself?"

Zach laughs, pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening the driver's side door when he says "I do. After my third wife, Patricia passed away. I didn't feel like moving out. Let's just say that being a personal injury lawyer has it's perks. It allows me to afford all of this. 15 acres, a lake, a small barn with three horses and to live in this somewhat secluded house that's my escape." He explains with a grin, hopping out of the car and closing the door as I watch him walk over towards the trunk.

"He has horses? Cool!" Sam shouts, watching Stefan turn his head and eyes away from the screen of his cell phone as he looks over at Sam and nods. "Yeah, your Uncle Damon and I spent a lot of time here growing up. We'd spend our weekends here and sometimes even our summers. Zach has always had horses."

"Daddy, did you ever ride the horses?" Olivia asks him, this abundance of curiosity in her voice as she locks her eyes on Stefan and watches him shake his head. "No, your grandma and grandpa thought that Damon and I were too young when we came out here with them. They wouldn't allow us to ride them. But, we'd feed them carrots, apples, hay and grains." Stefan tells her, hearing as Olivia giggles and then adds. "I wanna learn how to ride one!"

"Oh, honey..I don't think that-." I try to tell her as Stefan clears his throat, smiling when he says. "We'll have to see if that's okay with Zach and if it is then, we'll get you a baby horse to ride around on just for a bit. I think he has a baby pony that would be perfect for you."

I can hear her high pitched squealing from her pent up excitement when she tugs on Sam's shirt and places her head onto his shoulder as she says. " A pony, yey! Sammy, you're going to come with me too and we'll feed them and brush them and love them. We're going to have so much fun with the horses!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Well, it's been fun catching up with the two of you. But, I'm going to call it a night." Zach says, watching as Elena and I both shift in our seats. The sun had gone down hours ago as I eye him get up with a smile from the wooden adirondack chairs that we've all been sitting on for the last few hours, watching the sun go down and the fire that he had started in the fire pit, slowly die down.

"We'll see you in the morning." I tell him, getting up from my seat as well and pulling Zach towards me into a hug. "I'm really glad you're here, Stefan. This house has been kind of lonely with just me in it. It could use some life and some noise." Zach says with a smile, pulling away from me and looking over at Elena.

"Good night, Elena." He tells her, walking over to her and watching as she grabs a hold of his hand. I'm watching carefully when Zach takes my wife's hand, placing a soft kiss against her skin. Elena looks over at me and shrugs her shoulders back as I clear my throat and add with a laugh. "Don't mind him, sweetheart. He's always had a way with charming women." I comment with a wink, hearing Zach laugh when he pivots on his heels and lets go of Elena's hand, giving me a beaming smile as he says. "Yeah, kid. That's why you learned from the best. I taught him everything he knows about being a charmer and from the looks of it, you and your brother did very well for yourselves in that department. Your wives are gorgeous. Anyway, I'll see you both in the morning. Have a good night and please try not to be too loud if you end up drunk from my liquor stash in the attached mini bar over there. The building used to be a supply closet. But, now I made it into a lounging area." Zach tells us, eyeing both and Elena and I as he points to a medium sized shack looking building that's right beside the pool.

"It's a little room with a TV, a couch and a mini bar that I only use in the summer time. But, feel free to use it while you're here and if it gets too cold to be outside, that is if you don't want to go back in to the house yet." He explains, turning away from us when Elena and I both tell him to have a good night once again, watching him disappear back into the house.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take for him to fall asleep? I know that when I went to go check up on the kids a little while ago, they were all sleeping. But-." Elena starts rambling, lifting her hands up in the air for more emphasis. I hear as she huffs out a breath when I cut her off, smiling and leaning forward. I take her hand into mine, sitting back into the chair that is right across from her, the stupid smile I have on my face- the one that only appears across my lips when I can tell she's nervous about something is still ever so present when I lock my eyes on her.

"Are you nervous about something?" I ask her with a laugh, she pushes away from me, looking back towards the door when she bites down her lower lip. I can swear that I hear her mumble some sort of variation of "screw it." under her breath.

"No, not at all. Are you doing okay? You've seemed a bit tense and distance since we got here. Even Sam and Olivia noticed it at dinner tonight." She points out, getting up from her chair and grinning a mischievous smile at me, her brown eyes are glistening in the dim lights from the patio that are out lining our shadows in the dark.

"Yeah, I just..This place has a lot of memories, stuff that I've suppressed. You know, I forgot how much I've missed it though and it's amazing how much it hasn't changed. After my parents died- When Zach took Damon and I in as his own sons. It was hard for us to be here, to follow his rules. But, somehow we came to learn that he was the only person we had. He looks a lot like my dad did, dark brown hair, tan skinned with green eyes, a hint of graying in his hair that looks like highlights. It makes me miss him...My dad." I tell her, swallowing the lump in my throat as I watch Elena stretch her legs, getting up from the chair, her short dark blue shirt riding up her torso a little, showing off a bit of her flattened stomach and smooth tanned skin.

I look down at my feet as I feel her body heat against mine, her hands on my face when she comes to sit in my lap, pulling her legs up against my chest. I watch as Elena leans her head against my shoulder, exhaling deeply. "He would be so proud of you, Stefan. Your dad would be happy knowing that you've become such a great man. I know you miss him, I miss my dad every single day. But, I think they're with us in a way, protecting us and just watching over us, you know."

I nod at her, she's right. When I was younger I'd have conversations with him, telling him about my day because it was something we did every night during dinner, something that I try and do with my kids now. Yet, there was always that void, like for example when I was planning on asking Elena to marry me (the first time around) I asked Damon and Zach for advice. Even though, Zach had never met Elena until now, he told me to do what I thought was right, that if I loved her and knew that I could spend the rest of my life with her than for me to ask her to be my wife. I remember him adding that life was too short to go at it alone- something that still sticks with me till this day.

"I like it here, it's quiet. Peaceful. I think it's just what we needed." Elena states, her fingers linger against my heavily stubbled cheeks. Her smile is wide when she leans into my ear and says with a mixture of a laugh and a failed attempted at trying to be sexy. "You know, since everyone's asleep. We could go for a swim maybe that will help you take some tension off your shoulders."

"I don't know, Elena. I'm pretty tired." I tell her, looking up to see her push back from me, her hand falling into my lap when she exhales and pouts a bit. "Okay, then. I guess we should go back into the house and go to bed..." Her voice trails off, her feet planted back onto the ground when I let out a small laugh. Remember when she said that one of us could play our little game of "payback" better? Well, I've just seen my opportunity!

I wait a moment, watching Elena purposefully out stretch her whole body in front of me again, her black shorts making her legs look elongated and awfully tan, tantalizing in the light as I lick my lips, damn it- why does she need to wear those shorts?

"You coming?" Elena asks, turning back towards me with a small smile as I get up briskly, wrapping my arms around her from behind, feeling as she turns around towards me, giggling. "Stefan, you're going to carry me to bed? The last time you tried to do that- you dropped me, on the floor. And, yes I remember you were kind of drunk. But, still- it wasn't fun."

I feel her step back, wrapping her arms against my neck , her fingertips grazing against the back of my head as I feel them slip down against my shoulders, attempting to pull my short sleeve dark olive green shirt off my back.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Salvatore?" I ask her with a laugh. I love the smile she gives me whenever I call her by her last name. It's like she never gets sick of being called Elena Salvatore, it's amazing really the look in her eyes increases with so much love when she hears me say it.

"Maybe I am. You got a problem with that, Mr. Salvatore? Besides, I've always loved whenever you call me by my last name. Really like the way it leaves your lips, it's sexy and very hot." Elena says, in that love struck school girl giggle. I can't help but smile at her, my left arm lifting up to pull her face towards mine as my own head leans forward, just about to kiss her. I look up for a moment though just before my lips are about to touch hers, completely forgetting that we've inched away from the chairs and that her back is facing the45 feet long by 15x 20 feet wide and 10 feet deep pool that's in Zach's backyard. Dark brown looking stone's outline the sunken deep into the ground pool- my opportunity is staring me right in the face at this point, the cool, nice blue looking water feels like it's screaming at me.

I try to wipe the smile off my face before she can even notice anything and starts to ask questions. My feet and my body step back from her suddenly, pulling the shirt off my back and throwing it on the brown adirondack chairs behind us. "I guess, I'll help you a bit. You seem a bit hot tonight." I tell her, with a wink. Elena's eyes grow wide with anticipation, her hand just about to reach out to touch my abs. I feel her long nails stroke against my skin and my brain instantly stops thinking for a moment, she's doing it again- distracting me.

"Help me with what?" Elena whispers, leaning into my ear, her lips capturing my ear lobe into her mouth as I feel her suck on the sensitive skin. If I don't act now, I'm going to completely forget what I was going to do to her and she'll win me over, like she always does.

Elena backs away from me, her eyes full of lust and passion when she smiles and asks in a sweet tone, her body inching towards the pool. She's now just mere inches away from it and if I push her in, she'll go straight into the deep end. I smile a wicked grin, my hands are firmly planted onto her shoulders when I take a step closer to the pool, Elena's awe struck by me that she's completely oblivious to the fact that the pool is getting closer and closer to her.

"Help you cool off." I reply, just when my arms push out in front of me and towards Elena. I watch her go flying directly into the pool with a loud thud , a huge cannon ball like splash creates waves inside of the pool when she resurfaces for air, wiping the water away from her eyes. Elena's clothing is drenched, her makeup melting off her face as she smears her eyes. I watch when her arms moves back and forth as she starts treading water in the pool, her legs kicking up the water behind her, her arms pushing it back to her sides as she swims across the pool in what feels like just a few short minutes.

"Lucky for you, Stefan. I'm wearing a bikini under this. Because, you are a dead man!" Elena explains in a furious tone, swimming past the 3 foot mark in the pool. I'm dying of laughter, nearly on the concrete floor as my eyes fill with tears when I see her get out of the pool, she's angry with me and dripping wet from the water.

"That was pretty funny. You have to admit." I tell her, turning my back to where I had pushed her in just a few minutes ago.

"You think that's funny? You know what else is funny?" Elena asks, watching me get back up to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest, a goofy grin still on my face when she approaches me.

"This." She says simply, shoving me towards the pool. Just when I think I'm about to go into the water, I regain my balance, turning towards her with a proud and cocky smile on my face.

"Ha, you didn't get me." I tell her, like I'm a little kid, saying the words to her in that boyish yet somewhat playful way. Elena smirks at me, her hands slowly peeling off her black shorts as she slides them slowly down her dripping wet legs and I lick my lips at how sexy she looks without them.

"I didn't. Hmm, I guess I should try harder then..Catch." Elena comments in a cheerful tone as I give her a confused look. It happens within an instant, her throwing her water soaked shorts at me as I try to catch them. One step and I lose my footing, hitting the water in the pool hard!

I come up for air and I'm gasping for a breath as look over to see Elena step near the small fire pit that's in the middle of the six chairs that we had been sitting on earlier, the ambers in the fire are slowly dying. But, I'm not focused on that because I'm more focused on the shirt in her hands- my green shirt that she tried to slip off my back!

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask her, pulling myself towards the edge of the pool, my fingertips gripping the edge of it. But, I don't bother to get out because the water really does cool me down and releases some of my tension and because I really don't think she'll actually burn it.

"Well, I figured that since you're all wet now, you won't be needing this nice-fitting-shirt that you look absolutely irresistible and sexy in." Elena explains with a evil grin, this ridiculously cute look in her brown eyes as she opens the black cooper fire pit cover and the small bit of fire that's still burning ignites when she throws my shirt into the flames without hesitation as she states. "Opps, I guess we're even now."

I look at her in shock- I'm kind of stunned, not that she burned my damn shirt. But, that she looked so sexy doing it! "That was a good shirt." I try to tell her, hearing when she laughs, walking over to the pools edge to where I'm at. Elena bends down towards me, smirking at me as she leans down and whispers. "I like you better without it."

"You do, huh?" I ask her, this smug smile on my lips when Elena reaches out to touch my face- her first mistake. Her hands are warm against my cooled skin and her eyes are locked on me when she tries to push herself away from me. But, I smile at her when I speak. "Good, maybe you can join me in here then. Because I like you lot more without those shorts or that Bikini." Elena smiles, trying to push back. But, my grip is firm and just when she's about to argue with me, I pull her into the pool with one quick tug.

* * *

"What about my shirt?" I ask her again, feeling as Elena pushes away from the pool wall, causing us to float in the middle of it.

"Let. It. Burn." She whispers into my ear, pulling me closer towards her and kissing my lips feverishly, like I'm the only one anchoring her to anything. "But, it's a good shirt." I try to explain to her, hearing when she lets out a small laugh and turns away from me, grinning.

"Stefan, of course it is. Just like this is a good shirt and a good bikini top. But, I'm getting really hot with all of this on, you mind helping taking it off of me?" She asks, her eyes glistening in the moonlight above us when she turns her head to look over at me, peeling off her shirt and revealing her bikini top. The sound of the pool water being slapped against our hands and bodies is the only thing heard as we both drift towards the less deeper side.

I'm dizzy by her, the need of being satisfied by my wife increases when she turns towards me, smiling widely as she places her hands behind her and unties the strings to her hot pink bikini. "Opps." Elena says, swimming over to me as I watch the bikini top float away to the other side of the pool along with her shirt. My eyes are locked on hers when she moves closer, seduction in her darkened chocolate brown eyes is evident when she licks her lips and says in a low sexy voice. "I guess I don't need that anymore, do I?"

"Elena...What are you doing?" My voice hitches, getting stuck and not being able to move past my vocal cords when Elena shrugs her shoulders back. "What? Is this bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? You know, because if it is, I can easily just go get my top back on and we can go inside the house, like none of this ever happened. Stefan, you told me to loosen up a little. So, I'm being free. Plus, it's not like you've never seen any of this before. Come on, baby...I'm feeling sexy."

" You're feeling sexy? Ha, that's cute. But, babe I never told you to-loosen up like that." I tell her with a laugh, watching as she moves closer, pushing me back against one corner of the pool with her hand, the water creating small waves around us both when Elena smiles, a seductive rasp in her voice as she adds. "Let's have a little fun. No one ever said that payback couldn't be sexy. Plus, I want to help you loosen up too." Elena leans into me, her finger gliding against my jaw line as she leans forward and captures her lips against mine in a rough passionate kiss.

I can feel her tongue teasing mine, her moisten lips taste like strawberries and vanilla, a bit of **chlorine** from the pool water too. Although, the strawberry flavored chap stick and vanilla mint are two things that have always reminded me of her and have always tempted me. I hear myself moan into her mouth when she pushes me back further against the pool. We're still in the middle of the pool, my back is pressed against the stones that outline it a bit when Elena deepens the kiss against my mouth. Her arms wrap around me as her breasts press against my heated bare chest and for a long moment my mind draws a blank. I can feel her hand glide down my chest. I can't find my voice when she pushes away to catch her breath and my hand slips into her damp and matted hair, her makeup is streaming down against her skin, droplets of blackened mascara dripping into the clear and light blue water and by now, it's almost all melted off her face. Yet, somehow she still manages to look as beautiful as ever before. I can already feel myself falling under my wife's spell, her arms wrapped tightly around me, her tongue slipping in and out of my mouth, giving me no time to react to her anymore- giving into her advances. I swear that my body feels like it's melting at her every touch, her kiss searing against my mouth. I want more of her, every piece of her before I lose my mind at the way she's kissing me, roughly- hungerily- like she can't get enough of me from this one kiss that started out softly and has now turned into a greedy filled kiss that leaves me more than aroused by her.

A groan escapes my mouth when Elena pulls me back again, just about to kiss me once more. But, her fingers disappear under the cooled water that's engulfed us both, just when I lean forward to kiss her back , the motion of her hand against my crotch causes me to swallow the lump in my throat. I think about it for a moment- she's not drunk- I know that for a fact because Zach forgot to bring out any of the alcohol he had 'stashed away'. Yet, I can't seem to focus at all and figure out why she's acting like this. Maybe I am that irresistible? Who knows.

My eyes widen and my heavy eyelids close as I lean my head back against the cool tiles. I've anchoring myself against Elena, unable to really move when I feel her hand go up the draw strings of my black swim shorts, she wedges her hands inside of my shorts, by my hands stops her from going any further and reaching down to touch me.

Elena pouts a little, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth when she moves her hand out from my swim shorts. "You still tense?" She asks in a whispered tone, inches away from my mouth. She's got a playful gaze in her eyes when she asks me the question, the pool water coming just a little above her torso . She's working me, trying to seduce me by her charm and looks and she knows exactly what to do and the right things to say to get me where she wants me. Always- my weakness.

"No." I swallow my own words hardly, watching when she smirks at me. Elena turns away for a moment, swimming over to where her bikini top is still floating, stuck against one of the drains in the pool.

"Good, because I was thinking we could go to sleep now." She states, placing the hot pink fabric back onto her breasts as she looks up at me and smiles.

"I have a better idea." I insist. I can see the small spark in her eyes when she swims back towards me, stopping just about three inches from me. Elena places her hand on to my chest when she gets closer, her eyes locked on to my face as she smiles. "And, what would that be?"

"You'll see. Let's get out of here, first." I tell her, grabbing a hold of her hand and guiding her out of the pool with me, back on to the cold stone flooring that covers most of Zach's patio.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The water from the pool makes Stefan's chest sparkle a bit, the droplets of water dripping down his toned skin as he leans against the door to the small shack like room that Zach told us about. "Good, it's unlocked." He says, pushing it open and lending me his hand as I watch him step inside of the room, pulling me with him. It's pitch black almost, the patio lights and the bright moonlit sky shines through the two windows, outlining a television set up on the wall and dark brown suede couch in the middle of the room with a white colored blanket laying over it. The couch is pressed up against a set of dark red painted walls, the two windows in the room, that are allowing the light in have their red colored curtains pushed back to one side.

"This is your bright idea? Stefan, the pool was better than-." I try to point out. But, his hands on my damp and slowly drying skin stop all my thoughts. I hear the door close behind us- he locks it as he turns to touch me again.

"Zach said that we could put it to good use." Stefan replies with a knowing tone, my whole body is on fire at his touch, the way his hands glide across my skin, his hot and warm lips leaving kisses against my collar bone and I can't help but lean my head back on to his shoulder when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into him from behind.

"You know, you looked better without your top on." Stefan says, leaving a slow burning kiss upon my already heated skin. He watches in the dim light when I turn around in his arms. I can't seem to wipe away the beaming smile from my lips and excited tone in my voice when I ask. "Shouldn't we close the curtains?"

"Why should we? It's letting the light in." Stefan replies softly, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck, licking and nibbling against my skin. I'm lost in him, trying not to fall into his trap of seduction. But, he's always been way better at this than I have- always getting to me with his hands, his words spoken in a calming, smooth and yet somehow awfully sexy tone that makes my heart race against my chest, like it's about to jump out of it at any given moment.

"Stefan...Is the door locked?" I ask him in a breathy tone, leaning my head back to give him more access to the soft spot against my neck that he loves so much. But, instead of kissing me there again. He pulls back, his fingertips tracing the outline of my jaw, pulling my face and mouth to be just centimeters away from his when he smiles, stroking my cheeks. "Stop worrying so much, no wonder you were so nervous. Good thing I took over. Didn't you say that you wanted to be carefree again?" He asks me, hearing as I choke out a laugh, my mind drifting to the thoughts of his hands against my face, his thumbs stroking the edge of my jaw and all I can manage to stammer out is a soft. "Yes."

"I just wanted to do something crazy for a change." I admit, shrugging my shoulders back. Stefan inhales through gritted teeth, shaking his head and letting out a laugh when he adds. "We already did that, we had three kids."

I smile at him, laughing at his words when I pull him towards me, licking my lips as I whisper against his. "Don't rush this." I comment, my hands fastened behind his head, his eyes darkened in the barely lit room. I can still see the lust and passion in them when he tilts his head to the side, his hand coming up to caress my neck, his cool touch sends a shiver down my spine as he leans into me. I can feel his hot breath on my face, the flavor of mint in it is overwhelming me, causing me to get all tongue tied and before I can reply with anything more, Stefan's hands slide against my lower back, both of them slowly untying the strings of my bikini top once more.

He grins widely when it falls to the floor and I bite down on my lower lip, just about to say something. But, his mouth against my own- leaving a searing and heated kiss upon my already puffy and red chapped lips stops me from thinking, from forming any words what so ever and all I can think about are how his finger tips are softly gliding up and down on my skin, making small motions on my back, up to my shoulder. With every touch he leaves on me, he leaves an equally satisfying kiss against my lips and I'm so lost in him, in his words that enchant me, in the feeling of his moist and blazing kisses on my mouth and flesh. That I don't really notice when the back of my knees hit the cushions to the couch and Stefan slowly pushes me down on to it. His lips never leaving my shoulder or my neck. His hands are working their way down to my bikini bottoms and when the fabric of them slips down past my knees. I can hear a humorous laugh escape past his lips, he knows he's got me eating out of the palm of his hands.

He leans down to me without saying a word, hovering over me and taking my already swollen feeling lips to his mouth once more, sucking down on my lower lip before he kisses me again, with a bit more force, pushing my body into the cushions as I feel him hover over me. He looks so large and muscular standing in front of me when I feel his knee in between my legs and just when I'm about to push myself away from him to catch my breath. Stefan steps away first, stepping out of his shorts briskly and leaving me unsatisfied from the loss of contact, a happy sneer appearing on his face as he steps in front of my body again.

I'm sweating and my body feels like it's about to explode, it's tingling with want and need, igniting from the heat that's surrounding the small room and both of us in it. My need for him increases even more when Stefan's hands find my hips, his mouth leaning down to my body, kissing my thighs as he lifts his head and locks his eyes on me. There's a rasp and deep- tone in his voice that's seeping nothing but sexual advances when he says. "I'm not planning on rushing any of this, darling. Now, where were we?"

* * *

I can't find any words to answer his question. Instead I stare up at his face in wonder. The scars from the accident aren't just on his skin still. They're on his face, in his tortured dark leaf green eyes and I can tell that being here isn't easy for him at all. But, I'm really hoping that it'll give him some closer to everything. From what happened to his parents, to what happened five years ago between us and all the way up until recently with Rebekah and all the things in between that nearly made us lose each other. I'm silently praying that our little time together in this moment will indeed take his mind off of all his worries.

My fingers trace his face, my legs are tightly wrapped around his torso as I feel a droplet of sweat fall down on to my skin from Stefan's forehead. His heart is pounding against his chest loudly like a thunderous booming sound and as I get mesmerized by the look in his eyes, I can't deny that he's hasn't gotten sexier with age- because he has- another reason for me to reach out and touch him.

His sculpted muscles tense and seem to dance a bit under my touch as I lean forward and pull him down further towards me. Stefan groans when my legs wrap around him even tighter, my heels kneading into his buttock and just when I open my mouth to reply to his question again. He places his finger on to my lips. "Don't speak, just close your eyes and let me take care of you. All you have to do is enjoy the ride."

I swallow that words that I had wanted to say, my hands resting on his shoulders as I close my eyes. My eyelids grown heavy and flutter shut, when I feel his softened hands from the pool water drift across my breasts. Stefan leans down to my collar bone again, kissing me as his tongue and mouth nip and sucks against my flesh, his hot breath and mouth on my flesh leave me in a state of euphoria and just when I'm about to lean my head back on to the arm rest of the couch, Stefan whispers against my skin as his hands and lips descend down my body even more, every touch leaving me wanting him to just get it over with- he's driving me crazy with the touch of his hands, the flick of his tongue against my nipples.

"Stefan..." My breathing is staggered, my body is overheated and sweaty when my hands bring his head up to look at me and when our eyes met, I'm pretty sure his mind is as hazy and intoxicated by our bodies being this close, this intimate.

He pauses and looks up into my darkened desire filled eyes, licking his lips and kissing mine gently, his hand brushing against my lips before he leaves another kiss against them and I curse my foggy mind for not remembering what I wanted to say. But, that's what he does to me- makes me want to lose control- to lose all of my rational thoughts with one touch, one glance in my direction and a touch of his hand that sparks like fire on my skin.

"What? You want an anatomy lesson or something. I thought that they taught those in school. But, you know..If you want one, I will gladly give it to you. It just won't be very appropriate." He tells me with a chuckle, his fingertips stroking the side of my face as I laugh at him and pull away my arm from resting on his shoulder.

Stefan's eyes follow my arm as my hand rests against his chest and I shake my head. "I already know everything there is to know about that. But, if your my teacher, maybe I'd reconsider. " I reply with a knowing smile. He nods in agreement, biting down on his lip nervously when he inches his face to be just above mine, our lips are almost touching. I can feel his breath wash over me, the heat of it against my already burning flesh when he asks. "Well, it can wait until next time. So then, what do you want now, Elena?"

I smile, my hand touching his face softly when I draw him near to me with my fingertip under his chin, my long clear colored fingernails scrapping against the blacked stubble of his growing beard when I open my mouth and give him a gleaming smile, my words come out in a seductive and sweet tone before I pull him down into another searing kiss as my hands travel down towards his torso and my legs grip him harder when I reply with the only thing I can think of. "I want to you to stop talking, so that we can continue what we were doing. Talking is overrated, anyways."

* * *

Our heavy breathing fills the room and I can feel his heart hammering against his chest when my hand slides against his hot flesh and Stefan thrusts himself inside of me. I want to speak, I want to tell him that I love him that there will never be anyone but him in my life. But, he's heard those words a million times and he knows them like the back of his hand. It's like their encrypted into us both, engraved in our hearts- not just our wedding bands. I know exact what mine says without even looking at it. _'I will be yours forever and always.'_ I don't know why I'm thinking about it now as he kisses my feverish flesh, thrusting himself into my core again and silencing my moaning and whimpering with his mouth against mine. This time the kiss is tender, sweetened by the feeling from his hand against my face, caressing my rosy cheeks tenderly.

"I love you so much, Elena. You're mine and I'm yours, forever and always." He whispers into my ear, kissing my ear lobe and groaning into it when my legs wrap around him harder, my heels digging into his back side as I push myself further into him, my heaving breath prevents me from saying a word. But once my mouth finds his again and my tongue slips inside of it, my need for words becomes lost and all I can feel is Stefan's hands on my flesh when our bodies sync into a rhythmic motion. His tongue slipping and gliding against my own, makes me go crazy for a moment- I'm lost in him as I always am- just as I can tell he is in me. I'm getting caught up in the passionate and heated love making to even think of anything smart to say. But, when I pull back for air and the fact that this is all going too fast, I find some humor in the words and playfulness that come out of my mouth. "I thought you said we were going to take this slowly, savor it?" I ask him, my breathing become staggered with every word as he smiles at me, leaning down to capture my lips against his again and wiping away the sweat from my forehead with his palm, brushing back my matted hair.

As a result, I watch Stefan nod and then I feel his hands slide against my body, pressing firmly against my hips. I whimper a little at the pressure when he pushes harder into me. But, I keep the smile on my face as I lean my head back and arch my back to him, when I declare in a breathy tone. "You know what, I really think I do need a sexy anatomy lesson refresher...So, enlighten me. Stefan, what's this called again?" I ask in a teasing tone, my soft hand sliding down his sweaty back just against his shoulder blade and down his spine when I lean up and kiss his shoulder. I can hear Stefan open his mouth, but words fail him as my hand slides down lower and lower, stopping at the small of his back and to the lower part of his spine as I lean towards him and whisper into his ear. "Come on, Stefan..Cat got your tongue?"

Our heated bodies are dripping sweat and molded together so much so that I can feel his heart still racing against my chest when he collapses down on to me. He finally finds his voice and his words to speak again, when he says in a seductive and slightly annoyed tone. "Okay, baby. But, rule one is don't interrupt the teacher."

I huff out a breath as he pulls me into him more and silences my chatter box of a mouth and my over thinking mind with another rough and hungry filled kiss as we get lost into each other again, the sounds of our heaving breathes and the feeling of our chests rising and falling together with our hearts pounding against them at what feels like lightning speed are the only things that are heard in the room, the cushions and springs beneath us in the couch squeak a bit as Stefan shifts his weight to angle himself above me a little more. I can feel the white blanket under us quickly becoming filled with droplets of sweat and pool water that's dripping down our skin. When we both get caught up into each other's hands on our bodies, our lips raw from heated kisses and our bodies exhausted from passionate love making. But, somehow we manage to both find a blissful release within each other, one that we both so desperately needed as it all continues up again with just a few words uttered from my mouth against Stefan's lips, I clasp my shaking hands with his firm and calloused fingertips. He's like my drug and I can't get enough of him. He engulfs me in his love with everything that he is. His words and heated kisses against my chest, his breathing picks up as he lifts himself up again to be above me. His strong arms pulling me along with him. My legs are still wrapped around his torso as I feel them slide down his body and hit against the other side of the arm rest. Stefan's right hand slips into my hair again when he leans down, dipping my head back and kissing my neck as I whisper in the dark with a teasing tone, wrapping my arms around him and bringing us back down against the couch when I comment. "You are exactly what the doctor ordered. So, baby don't rush."

* * *


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-One**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

_I had my high heels in my hands as he watched me stumble down the nearly empty street of what usually was a busy and bustling place in downtown Manhattan. It's way past 1:30am and there we were. Angry at each other- Well, I was a lot more pissed off at him then he was at me. But, you get the point._

_"I don't need a babysitterr." I told him, slurring my words as he walked behind me, calm and collected, whistling with every slow step he took, laughing a little._

_"I'm just making sure you don't get kidnapped or eaten by a wild animal." Stefan commented, his shoulders rolled back, the sleeves to his dark blue shirt rolled up past his elbows as he walked behind me, casually acting like the scene from earlier wasn't that big of a deal after I nearly threw up on him and spilled my drink on him when I tried to get back into the club, back to my birthday party._

_"You ruined my birthday party and now, your stalking me. I don't need you here and I don't need you following me!" I told him in an irritated tone. We're blocks away from the club, going in no particular direction or place. But, I know that Caroline's apartment isn't far from here and that she had given me the key. 'Make yourself at home, anytime.' She had told me once, throwing the keys in my direction with a wink._

_"I hate you!" I shouted at him, stopping in the middle of the street, watching a car wiz by me as Stefan shook his head and yelled at me. "You're going to get hit by a car, Elena! Get out of the road!"_

_"I said that I don't need a baby sitter..Alright? Why are you even here?" I hissed at him, watching him wait for a car to drive by slowly past us, the rush of the air from it driving by us causing my hair to fly everywhere as he yanked me back onto the sidewalk, his hand on my arms firmly pressing against my skin._

_"I know you hate me, we've already established that. Elena, I know that we broke up. But, I wanted to walk you home, okay?" He said, his hand still firmly pressed against my skin. He paused for a moment, looking up into my eyes when his voice changed from anger to serious when he added. "So, stop being so damn stubborn and stop trying to get yourself killed. Walk with me on the sidewalk, please."_

_I swallowed the bile forming up into my esophagus, pushing myself away from him when I handed him my high heels, walking in front of Stefan as I heard him huff out a breath. "Why did you want Matt to take you home? Do you really think that you two would have hooked up? He's my best friend, Elena. He'd never do that me" Stefan commented, watching as I let out a laugh, stopping in my tracks and stepping in front of him._

_"Yeah..So what? Matt likes me, you know. I can tell. He's a pretty nice guy too." I told him, watching Stefan shake his head, biting down on his lower lip, inhaling a breath when he locked his eyes on me before he spoke._

_"He may like you. But, here's the difference between Matt and me. He likes you and I..I love you, Elena. Matt could never love you as much as I do." Stefan admitted, this firmness in his tone as I felt his hand pull me closer, our lips just inches away from each other. I could still hear the cars driving past us, the wind kicking up as he pulled me into him- kissing me breathlessly._

_"I love you, okay? I love you and that's why I came to your birthday party tonight. Because, I wanted to tell you that. I know I never said it before. But, I wanted to tell you tonight, so that you knew. I want you to know what kind of guy you'll be dumping for good- if we continue with this break up. I'm that guy. The one who cares about you and would love you if you just gave me a chance. I'm the guy who cares about your decisions and I could totally see a future with you. I just...I want you to give me another chance. I promise that I won't be so insensitive or inconsiderate and stupid this time around. I'm sorry, I just don't really know how to be a boyfriend."_

_I laughed at him, stepping back as I shook my head at his words. 'I don't really know how to be a boyfriend?!' What is he even talking about? The short time that we were together, he definitely knew how to be one..flowers, chocolates placed in my purse with silly little notes, surprise visits at work, waiting hours until I got off work just so that he could walk me to my car and kiss me against it._

_I swallowed the excessive saliva forming in my throat as I blinked at him, wide eyed as I stared directly at his face, this stone cold expression appeared on his stoic features when I mumbled out. "What? That's impossible. You know how to be a boyfriend. You're pretty good at it, actually."_

_"Actually, I got tips from Damon. I've had girlfriends in the past, lots of them. But...I just..Every relationship would end because I'd screw it up. I don't know..Maybe it was them too. Who knows. I just..You challenge me to be a better person, to question things that I've never even considered before and I don't know how to respond to that. You scare me, Elena..You're different than the other girls and I've always liked that about you."He confessed, watching me tilt my head to the side._

_"I make you question things...What do I make you question?" I asked him, stepping to the side of Stefan as he licks his lips. Our steps in sync with each other's when he adds in a voice just above a whisper tone. "Everything. You make me question, Everything..My future...The person I want to be with one day..Someone like you." His voice trailed off as I finally find a nice balance to my once stumbling movements._

_"I want to try this again, Elena. Just give me a chance and I'll show you that I can be a better boyfriend than I was before. I'll listen more, I'll do anything you want." He stated, wrapping his arm around me as I leaned my head against his shoulder and we finally stopped in front of Caroline's apartment. Stefan looked up at the five story building then back at me, clearing his throat._

_"Caroline, isn't home. You can come in if you want..Stefan, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said at the club in the alley way..I don't hate you. I just- you scare me too. You make me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling and I guess that's why I pushed you away because I was scared of falling in love with you way more than I already am. I was afraid of allowing myself to love you, through the good and the bad." I confessed, hearing Stefan's feet take a step towards me, his cool hands on each side of my face as he pulled me closer towards him, whispering against my lips right before he kisses me, when he said. "You are going to make someone a very happy man one day, maybe if I play my cards right. You'll be my wife."_

I can't sleep, as I stare at him- watching him sleep, the lower part of his naked body is wrapped up in that white blanket that we made love on. My memories of that night he confessed his love to me, after months of never uttering an 'I love you.' in my direction ends up being pushed back into my mind when a cool gust of wind blows through the window that I opened just a bit ago, brings me back to the present. I'm wearing Stefan's extra t-shirt that I found out by the pool, the smell of him is making my head spin, my skin crawls with excitement when I inhale his scent. It's warm and safe, welcoming and makes me feel protected. The room is quiet and I'm left with my thoughts as I lean my head back against the red wall, exhaling deeply.

"I still can't believe it took you almost six months to tell me that you loved me for the first time." I chuckle to myself softly as I mumble the words more to myself than to him, pulling my knees to my chest when I hear him stir, the lamp in the room that I turned on, outlines his shadow as he adjusts himself on the couch, nearly falling off when he tries to grab for what he thinks is me, instead a pillow is in my place.

"Elena?" Stefan says, opening his eyes in a frantic way and clearing the raspy panic toned sound out of his throat, coughing a bit to clear it even more as he looks around the room. I watch him for a minute, his eyes resting on my silhouette in the room and just before I open my mouth to tell him know that I'm okay, I can see his whole body relax.

"You snuck off. I like waking up to you." He says with a disappointed tone, a frown appearing on his face when I pull my knees to my chest tighter, my arms are wrapped around my legs as I place my chin on my knees and smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep..That couch isn't really comfortable and I was thinking about going to take a shower before we go back inside the house, we can't stay out here, Stefan. The kids will be up in a few hours and if Aiden wakes up crying, Zach is going to be pissed." I comment, watching him lift himself up a bit. His elbows resting behind him, holding him up when he looks down at the blanket and then back up at me.

"Come here." He says, leaning forward to pick his discarded- now dried shorts off the floor. I watch as he slips back into them and covers himself with the blanket again, repeating his words with a lingering smile. "Just come here, Elena. I don't bite. Come on, I'll help you sleep."

I exhale out a breath, not being able to resist him or the fact that he's got that warm and soft green eyed gaze that I love so much in his eyes when he flips up the blanket and smiles widely at me. Stefan watches me lift myself up from the chair that I've been sitting on for the last half hour, slipping into the small space that he created for me.

I can feel the warmth of his body against my own chilled skin, the warmth of him automatically warming me when he pulls the blanket over us and I rest my head on to his arm. "Remember when we broke up the first time and when you walked me home after I got drunk at the club...We were in front of Caroline's apartment. When you first told me that you loved me. It had taken you 6 months..to even utter those words. That's what I was thinking about, just now" I comment with a laugh, feeling Stefan's arm pull me closer to him, my back presses up against his chest. The feeling of his fingers slipping into my hair, causing me to close my eyes when he speaks.

"I know. It shouldn't have taken me that long. But, at least I eventually said it. How long did it take Matt to tell you that he loved you?" He asks. I can tell that he feels my body tense up at the sound of Matt's name. Stefan kisses the back of my neck, his fingers still in my hair, massaging my scalp to keep my calm when I exhale and finally reply with a soft. "He never really did. I mean, he did eventually say it. But, it was never this huge confession thing. I always felt like he said it because he had felt obligated to. You were right, you know. The difference between you and Matt was that he liked me, for a while until it got toxic. And you, you've loved me no matter. You've always loved me, even when I was making mistakes, even when I thought that I hated you and told you all those cruel and nasty things...Stefan, you were right. He never really did love me as much as you could, as much as you have, as you do." I tell him, hearing Stefan let out a small laugh, whispering against my ear in a soft tone. "I know. You're the love of my life, Elena. The mother to my kids and my best friend. I don't really have a choice, I have to love you no matter what." He responds in a playful tone, breaking the seriousness in my voice as I turn towards him, leaning into him and kissing his shoulder, biting down on his flesh with my teeth.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Stefan says in a hurt tone, laying flat on his back as he watches me get up, straddling his hips when I climb on top of him, the blanket that cover's him falls down to my hips. I can feel his hands firmly holding me in place when I lean down and kiss his chest, whispering against it. "I know, that was because you were being mean."

"So, you've resorted to torturing me now?" Stefan, his breathing becomes staggered when I slide down his body, my lips leaving moistened kissed against his bare skin, I can hear his voice get stuck in his throat when he runs his hands through my hair, inhale through gritted teeth, trying to form words. But, the movements of my lips, of my body against his isn't allowing his brain to concentrate on anything but me.

"So, you want to join me in the shower?" I ask him, batting my eyelashes at him. Stefan's teeth are showing a bit, biting down on his lower lip when he exhales a heavy breath and I purposefully grind my hips against him, feeling his hands travel to my ass as he cups my backside and leans his head up, to capture my lips against his own- trying to distract me.

"Aht, Aht. Not, yet Mr. Salvatore. I never said you could kiss me, yet." I reply in a sassy tone, pushing him back with my hand that isn't gliding up and down his chest. Stefan looks crazed and annoyed at me stopping him and it just makes me smile even wider. I'm winning this round in our little game and the thing is..I like to win.

"Elena, you're killing me." He comments in a voice that breaks, leaning his head back and watching as I slide my soft hand underneath the blanket, towards his shorts.

"Ha, you'll be the death of me..." His voice trails off as I snicker, grinning when I bring my hand back up to his chest, smiling even wider than I was just a few minutes ago when I suddenly climb off of him, hearing a soft whimper leave his lips as he briskly pushes himself up from the couch and stares at me in amazement.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me like this." Stefan states, his voice is hoarse, barely even audible to his own ears when I turn around towards him again, smirking. "I'm going to go take that shower in one of the downstairs bathrooms that Zach said, no one uses. I'm giving myself a bit of head start before you come find me, good luck." I tell him over my shoulder, winking at him and pushing the door open as I step out in to the cool air, running back towards the house without another word.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I can't sleep. I have a meeting at the fire house in a few hours and a training session with Kol Mikaelson. I've been keeping to myself lately, everything that's been going on at home and at work. I can't even tell Bonnie. But, I know that she can tell that something's off. Since I've spent the last few nights in Zach's nursery, thinking, holding my son in my arms and watching him sleep. He's got Bonnie's dark hair and her smile. My dark blue eyes that melt my heart whenever he looks at me and for a long moment, I can see how much hope he has in them.

"You know, I can't wait for you to meet the guy that I named you after. My Uncle.." My voice trails off as he coos and babbles at me, reaching up to grasp my fingers with his hand, holding them firmly in between his own.

"He'd like you a lot. Your Uncle Stefan and I used to joke around and say that Zach was a baby whisperer. He has a way with kids..He raised us and I think we turned out pretty good. What do you think, Zach. You think your daddy turned out okay?" I ask him, hearing a gargling noise come out of his mouth as I rock him back and forth, feeling him release my fingertips when he blinks at me. He's a bit older than Aiden is, 3 months older than him to be exact. And he still hasn't uttered any words yet. Bonnie and I have been impatiently waiting to hear Zach say anything that sounds like "momma or dadda." And yet, nothing except for loud cooing noises and what sounds like him trying to form words.

"Looks like you won't be saying it tonight, either. Well, let's just hope your cousin doesn't say them first. Your uncle Stefan and I.. Us, Salvatore boys, like a little competition in the family." I comment with a wink, leaning down and kissing the top of Zach's head as he exhales out a breath and I lean my head back against the rocking chair.

My hazy and tired mind drifts when I close my eyes and for some reason, I'm lost thinking about the last time I saw Kol...His words echoing in my head when I got lost in the memory.

_"Damon, wait! Look, my sister's gone now. Rebekah left and she isn't coming back. I can promise you that. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for the things she did to you and your family. It wasn't fair." He stopped me in the locker room, blocking my way out of the room as he stood there, eyes narrowing on my face._

_"Move Kol. You already said that you're sorry. Nothing more left to say." I told him, trying to shove him out of the way as he grabbed a hold of my arm, watching me brush him off._

_Kol opens his mouth more, ready to say something as I feel the anger inside of me come to this boiling point and spill over the edge. I shove him against the lockers, a loud and thunderous noise ripping through the empty room, water being shut off in the showers as one of the guys from our department, yells at me to let him go._

_"Listen to me because I will only say this one time. The only thing that wasn't fair was that your whole family has sabotaged mine for years. First Klaus and then, Rebekah. You on the other hand, your stupid ass is very lucky that I haven't kicked you out of here yet. I'm only allowing you to be at this station because my brother who has bouts of memory loss and a list of other problems- thinks that he can somehow redeem himself by working with you, training you to be just as good at his job as he once was. Let me tell you something Kol. No one, not even you will ever be as good as my brother is at this job. Before your crazed family ruined him. My brother, was very well liked around here and known for his achievements, he was even considered for a promotion just months before Klaus, Katherine and Matt screwed up his life. Which, in this career is pretty rare for a guy who had been only doing this job for a few years. It takes years and years to work your way up in the ranks, believe me. I know. So, let me stop you before you think of yourself so highly. You aren't, Stefan and you never will be as far as this job is considered."_

_Kol coughed out a breath, watching me shove him back as I turn to walk away from him when he uttered out. "Your still pissed off about all of it? Wow, you Salvatore's hold grudges..don't you?" Kol asks me, rubbing his neck and the back of it as he looks up at me and my ice cold gaze cuts into him._

_"Yeah, Kol. I am. We hold our family very close to us and when someone messes with one of them...You better hope and pray that you'll make it out alive. Now, that we have that cleared up. I'll see you in a few minutes. Get your gear on and meet me out by the trucks. I'm going to make damn sure to not go easy on you today." I told him, patting down his black t-shirt where I bunched up the fabric when I grabbed a hold of him and threw him against the lockers in the changing room._

_"Look, Damon. I know that you've never liked me and trust me, I'm not trying to be like your brother. I just...I've heard a lot about him in the last few years and I think he's brave and a wonderful firefighter, not to mention a loving husband and family man. I look up to him in way. I'm not trying to be like him, I'm just trying to learn as much as I can from him and I really hope that he and I can work together again once he gets his job back. I know how much he loves this job, how good he is at it. I see that." Kol explains, pausing for a moment._

_Kol's voice stoped me in my tracks, it was low and hesitant almost when he added. "Why hasn't he put it behind him yet. Your brother. Has Stefan ever gone and seen them in prison?" He asks me, causing me to turn towards him. A pit in my stomach when he mentions 'them'. Kol watched me shake my head and run my hands through my hair when I looked at him, securing my glance at him._

_"Why would he want to go do that? Katherine or Klaus have nothing more to say to him." I admit to Kol, hearing as he exhaled and stepped forward._

_"So that he can get some closer. I bet you that she still haunts him..Katherine, I mean. Maybe even Klaus does too. He went through a lot because of my family and I just think that maybe if he went to go see them locked up for himself, that he can let it all go and move on with his life, let that part of him feel free." He says in a sincere tone, watching me nod at him as I sigh out a breath._

_"I'll talk to him about it..He's never gone to see them since they've been locked up. But, your right one thing. Katherine does still plagues him...I know that for a fact." I comment, turning away from Kol and exiting out of the locker rooms, shaking my head as I think about all the things that we've all been through, everything that we had all endured in the years that we thought Stefan was dead and in these months after, trying to piece our lives back together one day at a time._

"Damon, what are you doing in here?" Bonnie asks, tightening her robe as she bends down and scoops Zach into her arms, placing him into his crib when she turns back towards me and frowns.

"Honey, you have to be up in a few hours and I just-." Bonnie starts to say as I cut her off, clearing my throat and getting up from the rocking chair in the nursery.

"He needs to let it go..He needs to go see her." I reply in a slightly incoherent tone, hearing as Bonnie exhales out a breath. I watch her place her hand against my chest, eyes full of confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who's needs to go see who?" She asks in a soft tone, confusion in her eyes and in her voice. Bonnie watches me shake my head, inhaling through a locked jaw when I admit. "It's Katherine...Stefan's still having dreams about her, hallucinations and he hasn't told Elena about them. Because, they went away for a while. But, in the last few weeks, with them going to Missouri. It's all coming back to him. And, honestly, I'm worried about him, Bonnie. I'm worried about my brother." I tell her. Bonnie looks up at me, her smile fading when she gives me a saddened look and softly says. "He'll be okay. He's with Elena, she'll help him get through it. Just like he helped her get through the whole Matt thing. Because, that's what they do. They heal each other."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_The room's filled with a thick and hot film like steam that escapes out of the shower, I can hear her humming, stopping when she mumbles out a slight. "Shit." As the shampoo bottle that I assume she has in her hands, falls to the shower floor._

_"You know, if you wait any longer..It's going to get cold, the water will be freezing." She says, her voice is light and filled with excitement as I step further into the room, listening to her for a minute. Before I push back the curtain. I slip off my shorts, dropping the towel that was around my waistline along with my shorts down to the tilted bathroom floor._

_She isn't looking at me when my hand pushes the curtain back and I step inside the shower. But, I can see her back muscles tense up as I step behind her. She giggles a little when I reach out and touch her, caressing her dampened skin. My eyes close as I kiss her shoulder, my lips trailing kisses up and down her neck. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach, though. Something isn't right when I open my eyes. I say her name softly, not getting the response I usually do. Her turning around towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her, whispering into my ear how much she loves it when I say her name...Elena._

_My hand strokes her arm and when she finally turns around. I feel sick. Her eyes are darkened, her smile wicked and evil when she leans into me and whispers. "Wrong lover...Stefan." I push myself back, bracing my naked body against the tiled shower wall. She licks her lips, ringing out her damped hair when she adds. "It took you long enough...to remember me."_

_My body is tense, swallowing the lump in my throat and shaking my head as I close my eyes, trying to rid myself of her. However, I can feel her place her hands on to my stomach, her fingertips dancing across my skin as she leans into me and says. "Say it, Stefan. My name..Come on, Say it...Remember, how much you used to love saying it?" She asks in an urging tone, leaving a chaste kiss against cheek when she pushes away and I finally utter out her name. Allowing it to leave a bitter taste in my mouth as the syllables roll off my tongue. "Katherine."_

_"You look so scared. What's the matter, Stefan? I won't tell her, I won't tell anyone that you still think about me, that you still see me sometimes instead of her. I was a apart of you, Stefan. I was a part of you and you were a part of me, for years. You'll never rid yourself of me that easily, even if you tried." Katherine says in a sweet and provoking tone, leaning into me, her hand pressed flatly against my chest when she adds. "I know that you've tried to ignore me, push me away with all your memories of us. But, I won't be ignored for long...Just know that whenever you see her, I won't be far from your mind." Katherine places her hand onto my face, leaning in and kissing my lips softly._

_She's smiling when I close my eyes to her touch. Leans into me more, kissing my neck, wrapping her arms around me and listening to my breathing before staggered as I open my mouth to speak and struggle for words. I can feel my eyes flutter open suddenly. Stretching out my hand to touch her again, repeating her name. But, just when I do, she vanishes and all I can hear is a frantic pleading, snapping me out of whatever hell my mind has trapped me in..._

Her concern filled voice and the feeling of her soft and moist hands pull me back to the present, causing me to realize that I'm still on the couch and that I'm dripping from sweat, from my vivid dream. I guess I had drifted back to sleep when Elena left and when I open my eyes fully. I see her hovering over me, find myself staring at her like I've just seen her for the first time in days.

"Stefan? Honey, why did you just call me, Katherine? What's going on? Are you okay? " She asks, placing her hands onto my face, her brown warm eyes searching my green tormented gaze as I shake my head, pulling her closer to my bare chest. Her embrace around my shoulders washes away my tormented thoughts for a little moment. But, never once letting the image of Katherine go from in front of my eyes when I hold Elena in my arms.

I pull her down beside me and feel as she sits in my lap, placing my chin on the top of her damp hair, exhaling deeply when I admit. " I thought it all went away, all of it. I thought I would be okay here..the dreams...the memories of them...I thought it would all just go away..." My voice breaks as I repeat the words and Elena nods her head, her hands are suddenly trembling when I watch her lift them to my face. She pauses for a moment, exhaling deeply and pushing back a strand of her wet hair behind her ear, grabbing a hold of my hand when she proposes in a soft tone. "Let's go to sleep, okay. It's been a long day and your just tired, that's why you accidently called me, Katherine. You'll be okay in the morning, all you need is some rest. Stefan, all you need is some sleep and to relax."

I can hear the fear in her voice, the fear of her thinking that I'm losing my mind and as I pull her closer into me, I think about it for a moment. I really know how to ruin what was supposed to be a romantic evening with my wife. By calling her- my ex lovers name and leaving her fearful that I'm going crazy after I had told her that I was doing better.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head and sighing out a breath, attempting to clear my hazy mind and to not scare Elena into thinking that I'm losing it any more than I already feel like I am. I carefully place my fingertips under her chin, feel the goose bumps forming on her skin when I do so as I lift her face towards my own. My voice is soft and reassuring when she locks her eyes on me and smiles just a bit as I open my mouth to talk. "I'm okay, it's nothing. I promise, it was just a stupid dream. You're right though, it's been a long day and I've just been kind of overwhelmed is all. I'm sorry."

She nods, giving me a gently smile, leaning into me and capturing her lips against my own. I feel her push back, her hand on the back of my neck is pulling me down towards her more, deepening the kiss as she finally breaks apart from me when she says. "It's okay. It's just a dream. But, I'm here now, Stefan. Not Katherine, it's just me. Your wife, who loves you. I'm here, Stefan. Katherine's not and she never will be again."

I look directly into her brown hurt filled eyes, and I can see it. The doubt in them as I inhale through gritted teeth and reassure her again that I'm fine, leaning my head back against the head rest and silently remembering what Carol Lockwood had told me a few months ago... _You'll never truly forget what happened to you when you were with Klaus and Katherine or even when you were a kid and what happened to your parents...It'll haunt you for as long as you let it. But, you can't let the past control you or consume you, Stefan. Because, if you do...you'll never free yourself of it._

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, so it may seem a bit confusing right now as to why I brought Katherine back into the story the way that I did. But, flashbacks will be coming soon to fill in the gaps and explain more - I promise! Also, more happy times ahead for the Salvatore's and everyone else. :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy! **

* * *

** Begin Again- Chapter Twenty -Two **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's scary watching someone you love self destruct right in front of you without a warning, without any indication that things are wrong. He hasn't been sleeping since last night and it terrifies me, causes me to think about all the things that he hasn't been dealing with that are the root cause of his problems.

"Katherine.." Stefan murmurs under his breath, rolling away from me and whispering something into the dark. I can't make out what else he says, but I can hear him whimpering after he speaks her name in an anguished tone. It scares me, watching the memories of her fester inside of him and yet, he still hasn't explained much except for the fact that he's still dreaming of her, of them and the life they had ripped away from him.

There isn't a damn thing that I can do to help. I feel helpless watching Stefan this haunted by the past as I lean towards him and shake him awake just slightly. Stefan blinks his eyes open, his mouth is dry as he tries to speak, but he can't form any words. His green usually full of life and love eyes are replaced with hollow, tormented looking orbs that make him look like he's a deer caught in the headlights.

I keep telling myself that he'll get better on his own, that once he gets help from someone, from anyone that we'll survive this together, like we always do, like we always have. One day at a time. But, I can't shake the feeling that me trying to help him by myself won't do anything if he gets too lost in his own head. That we need someone who knows him even better than I do.

The bed is warm and soft under my aching and tired body, the sheets feel like silk as I adjust my weight, turning towards him. I can hear the rain droplets hitting lightly against the window pane as I lay my head back down onto the blue colored pillow case underneath me, exhaling out a breath.

I can feel Stefan stir beside me for a moment, clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes when he finally turns towards me again, his eyes are calmer now, a bit more relaxed when he spots me beside him. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what's going on with me." He says gently, lifting up his arm and patting the empty space beside him, I smile softly as I lean down and curly myself up against him, the warmth and feeling of his soft skin against my own calms my nerves just a bit.

"It's early, Stefan. Go back to sleep. I promise, I won't leave you, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." I comment, swallowing the lump that's forming in my throat as I look into his darkened green eyes. I hate seeing him like this, my big and strong husband looks like a small child that's lost and afflicted by his memories and it hurts watching him fall apart without being really able to help with. I want to do more except for comfort him with my words, I need to do more to help him, to pay him back for everything he's done for me.

"It's called Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome...Carol said that after everything I had dealt with regarding Matt classifies as that. She said that victims of traumatic events usually develop it. Sometimes, it never really goes away...It could be a possibility that you have it too. I mean, you were nearly killed in that fire Stefan and then you lived with strangers for 5 years...So... I just...I don't know what else it could be..." My voice trails off as I feel his warm hand slip into my hair again, leaning his head against my own as his other hand is lightly placed over my stomach, making small circles against the red fabric on my cotton night gown.

"I don't want to be like this anymore, Elena. I don't want to dream about her, I don't want to hallucinate seeing her. But, I can't stop and I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't want to feel like I'm being ripped apart by the past. Although, I am..I don't feel like I'm here with you and the kids, fully. My head is so hazy, so confused."He confesses to me, as he exhales a deep and heavy breath, almost like he's trying hard at lifting a weight off his chest. But, at every attempt. He fails and sinks further and further into the darkness that's invaded him for years.

"God, I love you so much, Elena. Please, don't ever forget that I love you, for being so strong for us, for me. I'm trying to control this, alone. I'm not going crazy, baby..Please, know that I'm not. I'm okay, it's just a rough patch." Stefan says. His voice is broken, strained and exhausted sounding as I lean into him and run my hands through his hair. My head is resting on his shoulder as he tightens his grip around me and pulls me closer. I watch his eyes close, his cheeks becoming moistened by tears when he says. "I just...I loved her. But, I never loved her like I loved you. I want you to know that. I never looked at her like I look at you, never once. Because...Katherine and I, our relationship was different than what you and I have. It was complicated." He says, closing his eyes as I feel a few stray tears fall onto my shoulder and he exhales out a breath. It hurts him to talk about it, to remind himself of what they were like together. But, when he buries his face into the curve of my neck, I hear it once again- his guilt seeping through and I know that I can't help him alone.

"I never really dealt with it, you know. The accident, living with them and being so tormented and lost in my own damn head. I was so focused on coming back to you, on being a family man again, and a husband to a wife that deserves so much more than this. That I thought the dreams would go away, that me seeing her in front of my eyes when she wasn't really there was just a side effect of feeling like I never got closure for what they did to me. I don't deserve you, Elena...I...I don't. Because, I've put you through hell and here we are again, going through it all because of how screwed up I am." Stefan pauses for a moment, wiping away his tears when he sighs out a breath through gritted teeth. I feel him bury his face into my neck, kissing my flesh softly as I close my eyes to his touch, clearing my throat to speak.

"It's a rough patch, Stefan. We all have them. Listen to me, I'm going to be here for you, just like you were for me. And, even though I hate seeing you so torn apart like this. Stefan, I love you and we're in this together now. You're not alone, you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. You're going to be okay, I promise you. We're going to get you help. And, you're going to be okay. Because, you deserve a good life, we deserve a good life together. Stefan, you're everything that I've always wanted and don't you second guess that for a second. You're everything. An amazing husband, a wonderful father to our children and a kind hearted man that I will always love and care for no matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Until death do us part..right?" I comment as I look down at my ring, feeling Stefan's fingertips massage my scalp. His lips leaving a warm kiss against my shoulder when he suddenly pushes himself away from me.

"Yeah, Until death do us part." He repeats softly, leaning back down and kissing my cheek as he backs away again to lock his eyes on me when he adds. "Hey, um..It's still early. But, I was thinking we could wake Aiden up and take him with us on a walk around Zach's property. We can talk more about all this " He remarks, I watch when he runs his hands through his hair and smiles weakly at me. His smile looks forced almost, like he's trying to reassure me that he's perfectly fine. But, we both know that he's not when I lift my head up from the pillow and agree with him. "Sounds like a great plan. He's like having one on one time with his daddy." I tell him, placing my fingertips underneath Stefan's chin as I lean forward and kiss his lips.

I don't want to make a big deal of it. I don't want to push him into telling me everything either. So, a walk with our son and then coming back and having breakfast as a family seems just like what he'd need to help him out and take his mind off things for a bit. Something we'd both need to help us cope.

"Sure, I'm going to go into the next room and get Aiden. Get dressed and then we'll go." I reply, leaning over the bed and placing my hands on each side of Stefan's face, his eyes still hollow looking, distant and distracted as I lean forward with both of my cool hands on his cheeks, speaking directly to him. "I'm not letting this consume you. It's scary to be alone in it. Believe me, I know. I know how it feels better than anyone. It's agonizing to be lost in your own head, to be haunted by the past and some days you don't even know if it was real or if it was all a dream. But, I'll stay with you through all of it. We're married now, Stefan and I'm never going to let this take you down with it. You have me, you're not alone. Do you hear me? We're going to get through this, together. Like we always do. So, whenever you're ready to tell me more about all of it. I'm here...like I've always been. You have me." I tell him as I fumble over my own words a little. Trying to make sure that he understands what I mean. I stay still, my hands still pressed against his face as he nods. Stefan closes his eyes when I lean forward again and kiss him, leaving a soft chaste kiss upon his soft and plump lips as he inhales a breath, like he's breathing me in.

I close my eyes too when I feel his hands stroke my cheeks, resting them on my shoulders. Stefan's silent and says nothing when as he locks his eyes on me and nods, tears filling his eyes as he finally replies with a simple answer. "I know. Just like you've always had me."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

We kept Sam and Olivia with Zach, making breakfast together. I didn't say anything except that I loved her and that we were going on when my daughter wrapped her little arms around me, nuzzling her head into the curve of my neck when she sweetly whispered the words into my ear. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too sweetheart. Your mom and I are just going to go for a walk, okay? You and Sammy are going to stay here with Zach and he'll teach you guys how to turn pancake batter into funny looking animals." I tell Olivia, turning to my other side and kissing the top of Sam's head, watching as Sam glances up at my arm. His little fingertip strokes my arm, his green eyes that mirror my own are staring at the nearly fading and yet still visible burned skin that I don't think he's really ever noticed before.

Sam smiles as he leans forward and leaves a kiss on my arm. "I love you, Sammy." I tell him, feeling his arms wrap around me, burying his face into my shirt when he soft says. "I love you too. Come back soon before Zach, Livia and me eat all the pancakes!" He exclaims with a toothy grin, pulling away from me and securing his eyes on me again, that same excited smile still lingering on his little face.

I nod at him, a small smile escaping past my lips when I add. "We'll be back in little while. And, Zach be sure to leave us some pancakes." I comment, looking up at Zach whose got an apron on already, a spatula in his hands as he winks at me and looks over at the kids, leaning forward when he says. "You forgot to tell them that the pancake monster is making them breakfast, didn't you?"

"Pancake monster?" Olivia questions, her eyes wide and filled with worry as I step behind her, watching as she leans her head back. Her dark brown hair brushing against my shirt when she looks up at me and adds. "I don't like monsters, tell him!" She exclaims in a shrieking tone. I smile at her, kissing her forehead when I push her hair back and look over at Zach. He's shrugging his shoulders back, throwing a rag over his other shoulder when I shake my head, covering Olivia's little ears with my hands as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"We don't talk about monsters in front of her, she has nightmares because of them and then she ends up wedged between Elena and I in bed. So, just make sure to not mention it a lot." I tell him, watching Zach nod and softly reply. "Okay, but I'll make sure to tell her that these little monsters just like pancakes and not small children." He says with a beaming smile, watching me take my hands off of Olivia's ears, tickling the small space of skin on the curve of her neck.

"Talk about princesses and princes or brave soldiers saving people, or even talk about dinosaurs. Better yet, tell them what you used to tell Damon and I. I'm sure you still have a few good stories in you. They like that kind of stuff, stories. They'll listen intently, I promise." I inform him, taking a few steps out of the kitchen, looking up to see that Elena's already standing out in the backyard, Aiden wrapped up in one of those baby carries against her chest as she smiles at me.

I pause for a moment though, turning back around when I hear Zach laugh, the sizzling of the pancake batter that he was making earlier hits against the griddle in front of him. "So, which one of you wants to hear a story?"

I lean against the door frame of the entry way that leads out to his patio, watching as Olivia and Sam sit on two bar stools near him, observing him cook. They both start raising their arms up high in the air eagerly when they both shout in unison. "Me, Me. Pick me! We want to hear a story..Please, Zach. Tell us a funny one."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Elena asks in a sweet tone, a little undertone of that worry returning in her voice as she places her hands underneath Aiden's butt. She's walking with him strapped to her chest in one of those dark blue baby carriers. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail as we walk up a hill and I turn to look in her direction for a moment before turning away again. My back is turned away from my wife as I exhale out a breath. Where do I even start? I know that I had told her that I had seen a future with Katherine at one point when we were in Florida, that I loved her...So, I know that's not something she wants to hear again because it'll make her feel like she's competing with a ghost from my past. But, as I search my mind for what I want to say, I'm somewhat tongue tied at where to even begin.

"I..." I stop myself, licking my lips and placing my hands above my head, looking out towards the pasture that Zach has on his property, the greenery around us looks peaceful and lush. I like that he's secluded from the city- it's a nice change for all of us and this view, the barn just a few feet away, his house seeming to be the center of everything and then just acreage that looks to span miles and miles of terrain. It's certainly a nice change from the city and suburban life we're both used to.

"We can just keep walking you know. You don't need to say anything, there miles of this to see. Let's just keep walking..." She suggests, placing her hands on to her hips as she stands behind me. I don't need to see her to tell that she's worried, that taking me out here with Aiden was a distraction and a way for her to connect with me. Because since last night, I've been distant and quiet. And, from the look on her face in the bedroom this morning, I can tell that Elena's worried.

"I'm not trying to push you away. I just- You already know a few things about her, about what happened there..." My vocal cords seem paralyzed for a moment, for a long while before either of us speaks again and when one of us finally does, it's Elena in that same sweet and patient tone that she uses with Sam and Olivia when they're stressed out or when she's trying to get them to sleep. Her tone is calm, soft and not argumentative when she talks to me and for a moment, I relax just a bit at the sound of her voice.

"It's been a rough year, Stefan. And, we rushed into all of this. The wedding, the baby, the house...I know that you're overwhelmed with that. Because, I know I feel it too, being overwhelmed with being a family like this again. It's an adjustment. But, I just- I worry about you because you really never got the chance to grieve that life that you had with them. As much as you want to say that it wasn't a big deal. I know it was, you spent 5 years with Katherine...I guess I wonder why you never talk about it. Why haven't told me more. I mean, I told you nearly everything about Matt..Stefan, I want you to know that I'm here, just like I was back then..Waiting for you to come to me with whatever you need. I'm here, Stefan and I'm never going to go anywhere without you or our family. So, I'll wait until you're ready to talk, I have all the time in the world to listen." Elena tells me, stepping ahead of me and turning back for a moment to look up at me, a soft smile lingering across her lips.

" I know she's a monster, I know that now. But, as much as I hate it, as much as I want to put all my energy into hating Katherine and Klaus. I can't because, if they hadn't found me in that warehouse. We both know that I would be dead, I would have been burned alive in there and we wouldn't have this. I wouldn't have you, we wouldn't have gotten our second chance at being together. Aiden would have never been born. Sam and Olivia would have been fatherless. So, part of me is thankful they found me when they did, even if it was all a scheme." I inhale through a locked jaw, rubbing my stubble covered chin as Elena looks up at me and nods. Her voice is barely there when she says. "I know."

"Did you know that Katherine spent three weeks with me at the hospital after I passed out in their car...They took me to the hospital and I was in a coma for three weeks as a John Doe because everyone thought I was dead, no one was looking for me. Katherine was there every single day though, waiting for me to wake up. Elena, I want to hate her for what they did to me, to us and our whole family. And, I do. I hate her for what she did. Yet, there's still a small part of me that can't hate her. She took care of me, she took care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself." I comment, watching Elena's pace slow as she fall back a few steps, to my side and we walk in sync together up this large looking orchard, rows and rows of green apple and various fruit trees lining the sides as we walk past them.

"You never told me that." She says, swinging her hand out and catching mine with one quick motion. I look over to see Aiden's wide greenish and hazel looking eyes that are looking all around us, he's smiling at me as I lean forward and kiss the top of his dark brown hair that seems to be growing at a rapid pace in these last few weeks.

Elena and I walk up the path, hand in hand as I look down at the dirt kicking up under our feet in front of us, thinking about those weeks, they were hell. I was in hell and yet, when I woke up with total confusion and my head pounding, the only set of eyes that I saw were _hers_.

Elena says nothing as I see her suddenly standing at me from the corner of my eye. "Let's just keep walking, if that's okay with you?" I ask her, watching her nod when she grips my hand tighter. Intertwining our fingers together. I feel my hand jerk towards her as she places my hand to her lips, kissing the top of it and rubbing her thumb over my skin.

"Yeah, there's no rush. It's going to take some time and I get it. Believe me, I do. So, whenever you want to talk. Just know, I'll be ready to listen to whatever it is that you have to say." Elena comments in a soft tone, looking down at Aiden and kissing his forehead as we continue to walk in silence, hands laced together and just the sound of our foot steps falling into a rhythm.

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I watch as she giggles against her mom's shoulder. Elena's brushing Olivia's wet hair in the living room and Sam's fallen asleep against Stefan as I hold Aiden in my arms. He looks so much like his older brother and the spitting image of his father already that holding him and looking down at him half asleep in my arms takes me back to when the boys were younger and I held them for the first time. Dark brown hair, slightly olive colored skin and his eyes are a mixture of brown and green. But, if you look close enough, you can see that Aiden has more green in them than brown.

I'm smiling like an idiot when Elena walks into the kitchen, handing Olivia a glass of water as she kisses her daughter and tells her that she's going to be in the guest room in a few minutes to help dry her hair. We both watch as Olivia leaves the kitchen, running in the direction towards the rooms. I observe Elena for a moment, watching her behavior change within an instant as soon as Olivia leans the room. She's tired and looks beyond worried. I already know what's running through her head, why she looks like she's on the verge of tears as she glances past me and into the living room at where her husband has his body curled up against his son, sleeping soundly on the couch with him.

Elena leans her shaking hands against the edge of the sink and exhales deeply, her tired and tearful gaze catches my eyes when she says in a broken voice that's just above a whisper. "Please, Zach..Talk to him...Because, I'm trying. I am trying so hard and whenever he looks at me, I keep thinking that he's seeing her in my place. I'm scared, okay? I'm scared because I love him so much. But, I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids if he-. They've already been through so much and they love their dad, Zach. I can't sit back and do nothing while this destroys him more than it already has...He needs your help. So, please for the sake of family. Help me."

I take a slow step closer towards her, their son still in my arms when I nod, rubbing Elena's back as she looks up at me and says. "Besides, Damon. You're the only family he has. Stefan needs you right now. He doesn't need me. He needs you."

"Elena, go and clean yourself up. I'm going to go and put Aiden down for his nap. I'll get Sam off the couch and in the meantime, go and help Olivia dry her hair. Then, take your kids and go out to the stables where the horses are. Sam and Olivia can feed them and spend sometime with them. Also, it'll help take your mind off things and Olivia can finally meet them since all she's been doing since this morning was talk about how much she likes baby horses." I tell her with a soft chuckle, hearing Elena exhale and watch when she pushes herself away from the sink, nodding.

"Okay. But, what about Stefan?" She asks me, wiping away a tear that's dripping down her chin.

"I'll talk to him and figure out what's going on. I promise that I'll help him, Elena. You know, I'm thankful that Stefan found you. He always needed someone in his life to have his back and help him through stuff. And, you are his person. You're it. So, I'm not only doing this for him. But, I'm doing it for you too and your beautiful family. I will try everything I can to get through to him about this." I tell her with a small smile, watching as she nods, looking back towards the living room when she adds. "And, he's mine. He's not just my husband. But, he's my best friend too. Zach, I love him so much and I refuse to watch him suffer like this because he's already been through so much...Stefan, doesn't deserve this."

I smile widely at her words, watching when she pivots on her heels, walking further and further away from me when my voice stops her and she turns around. Elena pauses, running her hands through her long dark brown hair as I look over at her and admit. "He's yours too. He's your person. Your best friend and soulmate. It didn't take me very long to notice that- how in love you are with each other and how much you two are meant to be together. I'm thankful because he's like the son I never got the chance to have. So, seeing him with someone like you. Someone who loves him and supports him, who stands by him through thick and thin. It makes me happy to see that he's found all that in you."

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Drills?" I ask him, watching Damon pull a hose over his shoulder. He drops it in front of my feet, a grin wider than I've ever seen on his face when he nods.

"Yeah, Mikaelson. Look, Tyler thinks that you'll be ready to go solo in a few days and this is just a retraining for the department. Now, pick up the damn hose and start up those stairs. Without complaints, this time!" Damon turns away from me, looking out towards the fire station when he says "So, are you still dating Lexi?"

I nearly drop the hose onto my feet as I pick it up, slinging it over my shoulder. My feet lose their balance when I laugh a little. "I thought you hated me and didn't give a damn about my life? Your brother does the small talk, Damon. You don't. You don't like getting attached to a lot of people, only the ones you like or the ones you want to sabotage. Now, which one am I?" I comment, dropping the yellow hose in front of my feet again, for good this time. I focus in on it, dropping to the ground before I look up at Damon again.

I watch him take his helmet off, placing it under his arm as he laughs, wiping the sweat from his forehead when he says. "I like you, Kol. It might have taken a while for me to get used to you and the fact that your older brother is someone that I would want to sabotage. But, you...You really are different."

I laugh a bit, feeling Damon pat my shoulder as we both look up, hearing our name's being called out from the parking lot.

"You're not trying to kill my boyfriend, are you. Damon?" Lexi shouts from her car, rolling her windows as Damon and I watch her wave at us.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him, seeing Damon look down at his boots. He smiles when he takes a step away from me as he adds. "Yeah. So, tell me your secret. How do you keep her so happy?"

I pause for a moment, waving at Lexi before I turn back to Damon in confusion. "You're the married one...Shouldn't know this? And, why are you and I bonding?"

"Ha, true. I should. But, Bonnie and I are so busy with taking care of the baby that we don't really go out very much and our wedding anniversary is in four days. I guess, I thought I could ask you for advice since I don't want to bother my brother about it." Damon tells me, looking almost embarrassed about this whole discussion.

"Date night, Damon. Not everything is about sex. I mean, that's great too. But, a romantic date night without the kid is nice every once in a while. You know, Lexi and I could take care of Zach. I'm sure Abrielle would enjoy having a playmate." I comment.

Damon looks up at me, his blue eyes full of reluctance as I open my mouth to speak once more. But, he cuts me off instead. "Date night. Yeah, you know I'll talk to Bonnie and maybe you can ask Lexi." He comments as I nod at him, smiling when I say. "Of course. Plus, I bet just the two of you alone for a bit could lead to some fun." I tell him with a wink, watching when his excited and happy facial expression instantly changes back to business and seriousness when he says in a stern tone. " I can't even believe I'm having this discussion with you and having a bonding moment. I usually ask Stefan for things like this. But, since he's away...You know what. Just ask Lexi about it and remember, this talk we just had. It never happened. Now, get back to work, Kol!"

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"I told your mother." Caroline comments. She's laying on the floor, her legs lifted up against the couch as she exhales out a breath.

"I told your mother about the baby and I feel like I'm going to puke now." Caroline tells me, closing her eyes when I pull her feet into my lap, massaging them gently.

"You told my mother? And, what'd she say?" I ask her, hearing Carolin exhale out a deep breath, lifting up her head when she speaks.

"She told me that she'll help us out if we need it and then she told me to have a little faith. You know, for the first time since we got married. I finally feel like we connected. Your mom and I." Caroline says in this somber and sleep filled tone, stopping to look directly at me and then around the room when she adds. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

I smile at her, still rubbing her feet when she places her foot on to the couch and I take her other one in between my hands. "I'm playing hooky for a few hours. Well, actually I am supposed to go soon. However, I put Damon in charge today for a little bit. Because, I want to promote him."

"What?" Caroline asks, her eyes secured on my face when I lick my lips and smile.

"I want to promote Damon Salvatore to be a Fire Marshall. I mean, I still need to talk to my boss about it and Damon still needs to pass some tests and all that. But, I just think he deserves it and he's qualified for it. Besides, he'd be good at it and he's proven himself way more than anyone in the division." I tell her, watching as Caroline smiles and leans her head back down on to the brown carpet underneath her.

"So, what does that mean for you?" She asks me, placing her hands under her head and inhaling a deep breath. She pulls her feet down on to the ground with her when she watches me lay down on the couch, for a minute, looking over in her direction when I say. "Well, it means that I'll have Damon around to help me and now with the baby coming in a few months. It also means that I can take a few weeks off with you, It means that I can be more of a hands on dad to our baby. Kind of like how Stefan is with his kids. He's a good dad and I want to be the same way with our baby." I tell her, leaning down and placing my hand on to Caroline's flat stomach. I watch when she turns towards me, smiling as she adds. "But, Tyler, The baby isn't even here yet and your already planning on how you'll be spending time with me and it."

"It?" I question her words, lifting myself up from the couch as Caroline does the same from the floor. "Yeah, it. We won't know for a while what the gender is and since it's only been about a week since we found out. Everyone's right, we need to be cautious." She states in a soft tone as I look up at her, shaking my head.

"What happened to 'have a little faith, Caroline?" I ask her. Caroline huffs out a breath, shrugging her shoulders back as I smile and softly say. "I want us to name the baby. I don't know..it doesn't need to be an official name. But, it's better than calling the baby 'it.'" I reply. Caroline laughs, pulling herself up off the floor and standing up slowly.

I smile when she slides on the couch and leans her body against me. She's facing me, her hands placed on to my cheeks when she says in a sweet tone. "If that's what you want. So, then let's name the baby."

"Really?" I ask her, watching Caroline nod when she leans into me, kissing my lips softly and backing away for a moment as she repeats. "Yeah. It's our baby peanut."

"Baby peanut? What about baby grape or baby plum?" I ask her with a laugh.

Caroline pushes a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ears when she smiles and says. "I'm not naming our child after the fruit I eat. So, it's name is now peanut since I can't stand peanut butter. It won't be as weird when we say Baby Peanut Lockwood." She declares in between giggles as I pull her closer towards my chest, kissing the top of head when I confirm. "Okay, peanut it is. Let's just make sure that we don't call the baby peanut in front of our friends, they'll all laugh at us."

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan. But, we'll only use the baby's nickname when it's just us." She replies in a loving tone as she smiles and me, a laugh escaping her lips when I nod.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"So, all I'm saying is that you can't keep harassing him, Damon. I know you miss your brother. But, Stefan needs some time away from you and the rest of us, he needs time with his kids and Elena." I comment, hearing my husband let out a loud and annoyed sigh.

"But, Bonnie...I'm worried." He says as I shake my head. Since Stefan came back, Damon's had eyes on him like a hawk, making sure that he was doing good and even if he didn't talk to him or see him everyday. He'd usually have one of us check up on Stefan- always making it seem like Damon didn't put us to it.

"Call your work wife instead of your brother for the 20th time today. Leave them be, Damon. Please, we're not having a crisis and if we were..I'd be calling my mother to fix it or Caroline's." I tell him, hearing when he lets out a small laugh and agrees that he'll stop leaving Stefan excessive voice mails that he knows his brother probably hasn't even listened to yet.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to go and call Tyler, instead. I need to tell him that Lexi just came over to bother my training session with Kol anyways." Damon tells me with another laugh.

"How's our son doing? Does he miss me yet?" He asks me as I smile, looking over in the direction of Zach's room as I lean against the door frame and hear him stirring in his crib.

"He's fine and yes, he misses you. I need to go feed him and change him before I put him to sleep again. I gotta go. But, have a great day baby and I'll see you when you get home." I comment, listening when Damon makes what sounds like a kissy noise over the phone and I laugh.

" Wait, I have another important question. Do you miss me?" Damon asks me. I exhale out a breath and for a moment I go silent as he mumbles under his breath. "Seriously, Bon? I've only been gone almost all day and I won't be home tonight and you don't miss me? That's just mean. Because, I can't stop thinking about you and those sexy yoga pants you were wearing before I left!"

"Ha, I miss you. I miss you so much that I'm actually sitting here planning out our anniversary dinner plans and what we'll do afterwards." I comment in a playful tone, hearing Damon inhale sharply when he says in a flirtatious tone. "Oh, I know what we're going to do after it. Best part is that clothing will be optional."

I can't help and not laugh at his words as I roll my eyes and push away from the door frame before I fully step into the nursery. "Sounds like you've remembered our wedding anniversary, I've trained you well." I tell him, listening when he laughs and adds. "Of course I did. How could a man forget the day that he married his best friend? I love you, babe. I gotta go though, duty calls." Damon comments as I let out a disappointed sigh. I miss him on the days that he's gone and the nights without him have been hard, sleeping has been nearly impossible and I seriously just want to stay on the phone with him until the longing of missing him subsides. But, that would be hours from now and more than a million minutes later.

"Okay. Damon, be safe. I love you." I tell him, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I start to hang up the phone. But, his voice stops me when he adds in a comforting tone. "I'll be home before you know it. I miss you too, like crazy. It's just not the same sleeping at the firehouse verses sleeping in our bed with you. I love you more than you know, Bonnie."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

His arms are wrapped around me tightly as he looks behind me and in the backseat at Abrielle sleeping in her car seat, her brown hair looking a little bit messy as she tilts her head to the side a bit, drooling and continuing her slumber.

"I've missed you." Kol says, leaning into me and leaving a small kiss against my lips. My arms are wrapped around his waistline, tightly like I'm afraid that he'll leave any minute.

Days like these, brief moments like these that we get to see each other are my favorite and I always look forward to being with Kol like this, together in the moment- not even focusing on anything but each other. I cherish in these moments, the small ones.

"I missed you too. Abrielle's been fussy ever since you left early this morning and I just thought that maybe taking her for a drive would help. That's why I came out here. To see you and to help her sleep easier." I tell him, watching as he smiles, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ears as he leaves a kiss against my forehead.

"I'm glad you came." He says, grinning and pulling me closer to him, his fingers under my chin when he kisses my lips sweetly, the same smile he had a little bit ago, still there when he pushes back and suddenly blurts out. "I love you, Lexi."

I feel my heart pounding, my eyes fly open when he says it...It's not like he hasn't ever told me that he loved me. But, it was always after I told him first. So, this is complete new and unexpected coming from a man of few words whenever we're together!

"You said it first...Kol, you said that you-." I start to say in a panicked tone, watching him let go of me as he lets out a loud laugh, turning back behind him to see Damon adjusting his straps on his uniform, leaning against one of the bright red fire trucks.

"I know what I said. I said that I love you, Lexi. And, I mean it. Every word. I've um..I've been looking at houses that are closer to your friends..Closer to Damon and Stefan's house and I was thinking about you a lot. So, I was thinking..." His voice trails off as my eyes widen with his words..Where is he even going with this? We share his apartment, actually, more like half of my things are at his place and half of his are at my apartment. Which, works for us...Since, we've only really been dating for a little over 6 months.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask him, letting out a nervous laugh when Kol places his hands over his face in frustration, like he's having a hard time- struggling to ask me what I've already caught onto to.

"Do you want me to move in with you..permanently or something?" I ask him, hearing Kol laugh as he looks up at me, a huge beaming smile on his face. His eyes are shining when he clears his throat and nods. "Yes, because I bought this house that I've been looking at for a while now without you knowing and I want to fill it with your things and Abrielle's. I love you, Lexi. I love your daughter and I know this is probably too soon. But, I don't want to be alone in the house..I want you and her with me, for however long you and I are together. Be it a few years..Be it forever.. I want you to live with me. I want us to be a family."

I smile at him, my hands are shaking and I feel like my whole mouth has gone completely dry, words can't even form correctly in my mind and all that slips out of mouth is. "I don't want you to be alone in the house too. I just hope it isn't a dump."

Kol laughs, taking a step towards me as I watch him lift his hand towards my face. His fingers stroking my cheek when he remarks in a serious tone. "After my training is done in a few days. We can go look at it, together."

I nod my head, a smile curling up the corner of my mouth as I agree. "Okay. But, if it's a dump. You're going to be living in it alone." I tell him in a joking manner, turning my head when Damon breaks out blissful moment with his business like talk and expression. "Ahh, you two young lovers remind me of Bonnie and I when we first started dating. So precious. I love it. Now, tell Lexi goodbye, Kol and let's get back to work, Mikaelson!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

" _It's a bad night to be by yourself. I don't want you to be alone." She whispered against my ear, watching as my whole body tensed up under her touch when she moved away from me and into the small bedroom that we shared._

_I smell like smoke and sweat, a smudge of grease on my forehead that also covers my hands and my t-shirt, car grease mostly from fixing a few cars earlier in the day. When I glance up into the mirror, trying to get a better glimpse of what this is, of the feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me that being here- with her- isn't what I should be doing. I feel uneasy about it. Yet, I find myself brushing it off as it just being a normal feeling, a stupid fear._

" _Katherine, where's Klaus at?" I asked her, turning around and leaning my back against the sink as to not and look at the person that I can't seem to recognize- a man tormented and tortured by hallucinations and pictures of a woman that looks like Katherine- Her smile and sweet brown eyes welcoming and warm as they invade my dreams nearly every night, telling me to hold onto her and never let her go. Telling me that she knows that she'll find me, that I just need to hang on to her, and hope._

_I wanted to stop dreaming of her, stop smelling her scent and telling myself that I know who she is. Yet, I have no idea who she is and why she keeps me calm on the nights that I feel frustrated by Katherine or the relationship that we're in. It doesn't come naturally, it doesn't come easily for either of us. Although, I still love her and that's why I've stayed, why we're still together._

_I could hear her laugh, a sing song tone in her voice when she slide off the bed and towards the bathroom, her hands instantly slipping underneath my shirt when she came into the bathroom. "He's not here, Stefan...Which is a good thing in my opinion." Katherine commented. I could feel her lips against my neck, her hands gliding into my hair as she kissed my flesh, resting her hands on to my chest. "I love you, Stefan."_

_I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, the look in her eyes was sincere, truthful as she placed her head on to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly and placing my chin on top of her head, exhaling out a breath when I mumbled out. "Marry me."_

_I could feel Katherine push away from me, watched her eyes fly open, a huge grin spreading across her face. "What?" She asked in a confused tone, stepping away from me and running her hands through her hair, nervously pacing in front of me._

" _I said, marry me. Katherine, I want to make you happy and we've been doing this little 'playing house thing for almost three years now. I love you and you love me. What's there to question about any longer. We could be happy together..." My voice trailed off, as I watched her shake her head, tears appearing in her glazed over brown eyes._

" _Stefan, there are things that you don't know...I..." Katherine's voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor and then back up at me, licking her red lipstick colored lips._

" _What could I possibly not know? Katherine, we've spent 3 years of our lives together. You saved my life from a car accident. Klaus and you have this weird relationship. But, I've grown to accept that. I love you. So, marry me..Katherine Pierce and let's be happy together." I nearly pleaded with her, my eyes were still searching her face when she finally looked at me across the room, hands placed on her flat stomach when she turned to me and said. "I'm pregnant, Stefan and you're the baby's father..."_

I'm gasping when I wake up from my dream like state. Yet, I know the difference, it was a memory...a part of my life with Katherine that I had forgotten about long ago. I can feel Sam stir against my chest, stretching out and yawning as he opens his eyes and locks them on me.

"Dad, you were snoring and talking in your sleep." Sam tells me, smiling widely as his green eyes shine in the light. My whole body feels sore and achy when I lift us both up, tickling his sides as he squirms against me and I kiss his cheeks. "Oh, I was huh? I'm sorry buddy. But, come on..Sammy. Sit still for a moment, I need to tell you something." I tell him in a playful tone, his laughter filling my ears and for a brief moment, I forget all about the memory- concentrating on being in the moment with my son and seeing his smile growing when he looks at me.

"I can't, dad...Stop...tickling...me...first..." He says in between breathes, leaning his head back as he sits in my lap and I finally lift me hands up in the air, getting ready to attack him again. But just as my hand reaches his right side, Zach's voice breaks our bonding moment.

"Sammy, can your dad and I talk in private for a little bit. Is that okay?" Zach asks him, taking a step into the living room that's decorated with antiques from the 1920's and 1930's. It's tasteful though, the decorations that also include a few pictures of places Zach's visited in his lifetime and seen. One of them being a huge black and white photo of a bridge with a flowing river underneath it in China.

We both watch Sam nod. But, he leans towards me whispering in to my ear before he slides off my lap. "What did you want to tell me?" He asks in a curious tone, pushing away from me and placing his hands on to my face, his little fingers lightly sliding off my face when I smile at him, leaning forward and whispering against his ear. "Don't tell Olivia and Aiden. But, I love you more."

Sam pushes back, his eyes glistening widely with a huge proud smile. Zach watches when Sam leans into me again, clasping his hands together and placing them against my ear, as to prevent Zach from hearing anything when he replies with. "Don't tell mom. But, I love you more too."

"I know." I tell him, embracing him tightly and letting him go after a few minutes, hearing Zach clear his throat as Sam finally looks up at us both, still smiling.

"Your mom and sister are outside with the horses, you can go join them. It'll be fun. We just need to have a few minutes of grown up talk." Zach tells him as we watch Sam shout out in an excited tone. "Okay, see you later." He comments as he runs out of the living room and towards the patio doors, briskly outside and just before he shuts the door to the patio. My voice causes him to turn around fast.

"Sam, don't tell your mom what I told you. Or your sister. And walk out to the barn, no running, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I remind him, watching as he nods, shutting the door and slipping on his shoes as I see him skip out towards the barn until his shadow disappears out of my view.

* * *

"Stefan..." Zach's voice trails off as he sits down across from me on the light tan colored couch, looking down at the dark brown carpet with red and white flowers on it that's under our feet.

I smile at him, watching when he locks his worried eyes on me and exhales out a breath. "Stefan, she's worried about you. Elena is worried about you. So...Please, be honest with me. What's going on?" He asks me, placing his hands in between his spread out legs as I sigh out a breath. Where do I even start to explain any of this, especially to someone that I feel like would view me as a failure as a man that I let down years ago, when I told him that I'd be happy in life that whoever I ended up with would never know any hurt or pain. As someone who should have their life together, everything figured out by now.

" Zach, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to tell anyone. But, I've been having them ever since the accident..These triggers of memories or dreams..Whatever you want to call them. And, sometimes I can't tell what's real and what isn't...I have a hard time snapping out of them too. It's like one minute, I'm with you and the next- something reminds me of the past and I feel like I'm there again, watching it all play out in front of me. I can't escape it. Ever since that day, those hours I spent going in and out of consciousness. I've felt like half of me died that night. I'm not the same person I was before it all happened. Zach...How much has Damon told you about what happened to me?" I ask him, looking down at the floor because I can't look at him- I don't want to see that sympathetic look that everyone gives me when I tell them in small details about what happened to me. That same look that Carol Lockwood (The only person I've told everything to) gives me whenever I reveal that these side effects are still there and that even after 5 years of having them that I'm just now feeling the aftermath of my accident.

"He told me enough. That you were trapped in a burning building for more than 12 plus hours until the next morning when someone pulled you out. Damon said that after searching for your body for hours that they were told to pull back because the building exploded and that even though he wasn't there that he had been updated by the department. That the blaze in the warehouse was intentionally set and that you were a target. He also told me that Elena was ready to marry someone else and that you were too. Because you were living with the people who took you in after you ended up in the hospital because of complications from the fire. He feels guilty, you know. Your brother, until this day Damon feels like he should have done more to save you from all of this." Zach explains, watching when I lean back against the couch and close my eyes, exhaling.

"I know. But, there was nothing that anyone could have done, Zach. I was trapped under rumble and burned up metal beams. I was slipping in and out consciousness. My radio was dead and I was too weak to even respond back to them when I finally heard my team decide to stop searching for me." I explain to him, opening my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose as we sit in silence for a moment.

"They should have kept searching for you, Stefan. You don't deserve what happened to you and I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like living through the hell that you've been going through. It's like you're a prisoner of your own mind." Zach points out as I nod my head. It has been, it's been harder than I thought it would be to keep everything at bay because letting it all back in has been purely agonizing. Maybe that's why I've been avoiding it for this long. However, it's just like Carol Lockwood said to me when I went into her office after a sleepless night- without even telling Elena what was going on. _"If you don't start to let it go..It will swallow you alive, Stefan. This isn't something that anyone can really help you with. They can be supportive in talking about it with you and you can take pills to help you sleep, to numb it all. But, you need to fight your own demons and to do that, you need to face the truth. You almost died and you've never really dealt with any of it. So, I personally think that it's time to start. It won't be easy by any means. But, you have a lot of people around you that will help you through it."_

It takes me a while to respond and add more to what Zach or anyone else doesn't know about that day and most of that night. But, when I finally do. I'm taken back to that day all over again, hours before Katherine and Klaus found me and pulled me out.

"They found me hours after it happened. But, by then I was gone. I was dehydrated and left for dead with a few broken ribs, a conscious that I later found out became full blown mild amnesia and I had some internal bleeding as well. The amnesia made me forget who I was..until it all came flooding back in pieces." I tell him, glancing over to see Zach exhale out a breath and mumble out. "Oh my god."

I shake my head at him, continuing to look down at the floor when I go into more detail, remembering it. "But, I can still hear the sirens at night sometimes when I lay beside Elena. The ones that kept searching for me until the gas leak happened and the building exploded. And, I can still taste the ash and blood in my mouth, see the soot covering my face. When I close my eyes, I can feel my whole body in agonizing pain and I can barely even think straight. I remember it being quiet though, when they left me, thinking I was dead. They searched for hours, everyone did. I know because I could hear them calling out my name. But, I was too weak to reply back or even bang on anything near by. The only thing that I could see was a plume of smoke surrounding me as my back was pressed up against the cold and moist ground. My head was pounding, skin crawling with pain and every inch I tried to move, I can't because it had hurt too much." I add on, watching Zach rub his face with his hands and I swear that for a moment when I look up at him, I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Does Elena know all of this?" He asks me in a broken tone as I inhale through gritted teeth, clasping my hands together and staring down at my trembling hands.

"She knows as much as I've wanted to tell her. Elena's been through a lot too and I just...I've never felt the need to tell her exactly what happened. Look, I haven't lied to her about anything. I just- I've been protecting her." I comment, leaning forward and placing my arms on to my knees, continuing what I want to tell him.

"That night, those hours being trapped in that warehouse were my hell. I remember when my eyes began to close, I thought. This was it. I was going to die there in that room and no one would ever know because my body would burn with the inferno of a fire that had already collapsed half of the building. I could feel my eyes burning and getting teary eyed from the dust that had fallen around me when the 2nd floor gave out and I fell. I could hear the sirens and hear a light dripping noise coming from one of the gas lines I assumed and then that's when it happened, I started to say my goodbyes. I saved my goodbye to Elena last, before I blacked out. It was the hardest thing that I had ever done in my life and I remember it..word for word. My body started to give out, fade out and there I was, slowly dying when I said those chilling words that I wish I could forget... But I never will."

_If I die tonight and never get to see her again... I want her to know that she was loved. That I gave my life up for her. That I loved her the only way I knew how, with my whole heart. I want Elena to know that she was the love of my life and that she will always be, the love of my life. I know that I didn't really get to say goodbye to her and I know that I didn't get to kiss our kids goodbye because they were sleeping. But, I want them to be safe and okay without me, all of them. I just want them to remember me though. I don't ever want them to not know who I was. Sam and Olivia's dad, a loving brother to Damon, a soon to be husband that loved Elena more than anyone ever could..more than anyone probably ever will in her life time. I just want them to remember me...Please, if they don't find me tonight. Please, never let my family forget me._

The last few recited words slip out of my mouth as tears start to stream down my face. I allow them to fall as I sit there, watching Zach wipe away his own tears. "Stefan..I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone..I-" His voice breaks as I watch him lean towards me from across the couch, his hand resting on my knee.

I clear my throat, trying to clear the choking feeling of crying and bottled up emotions as I nod at him. "Zach, it's okay. I just...You know, When I felt my body become weaker and weaker and when I finally slipped into a blackened painless sleep, I felt nothing. I was numb and all that I could see in front of my eyes was Elena and her smiling face, telling me that she loved me and that it was okay to let go...That night, it was like my mind knew exactly what I wanted to see before I died. Once my eyes closed, it was like my whole life flashed in front of my eyes and every memory with everyone I ever loved, was a happy one. My life at that point had been filled with happiness and so much love that I was prepared to go, prepared to leave it all behind and find some peace. I had told everyone that I could think of that I loved them, said a few prayers that my kids would be okay, growing up without me. And, that Elena would make it without me too. That she would find love again...I was ready to die." I tell him, choking back on my own sobs as I see Zach finally push himself up, sitting next to me as I lean against him, crying.

"It's okay, Stefan. It's okay, son. You're alive, you're okay..You're going to be okay. I promise you. I'm sorry I pushed you into telling me..I just-." Zach says in an apologetic tone as I sob against his light blue shirt, my warm tears leaving stains on it when I push away from him and exhale heavily.

"You're the first person I've ever told that to, Zach. You're the first person that I admitted it to." I tell him in a anguished tone as I feel Zach place his hand onto my back, just like he used to do when Damon and I were little kids and whenever we'd wake up with nightmares, his hand is comforting on my back as he looks up at me, studying my broken looking facial expression.

"Admitted what to?" He asks me, wiping away his own tears as I bite down on my tongue before I repeat. "That I was ready to die that night, I was ready to find some peace...Because, I really thought I was going to be left there in that warehouse and never found..." My voice trails off as I feel him pull me against his chest, just like a small child when they start sobbing and you attempt to comfort them.

"I know. But, It's okay now, Stefan. It's okay because you made it out. You made it out alive. You can start to let it go now..It's okay, son." Zach says, holding me in his arms as I continue to cry against him, feeling like a little kid, completely and entirely broken inside, lost and confused. But, feeling a bit of comfort in knowing that I'm finally dealing with it all, one step at a time.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & thanks so much for reading! Also, enjoy the flashbacks because these two are probably my favorite ones that I've written so far.**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty- Four**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

" _Tell me about a time the two of you were truly happy?" Carol asked us, sitting across from Stefan and I. We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in her office, not even looking at each other._

" _The safe house back in Seneca Falls. We were okay then. We were a family or at least we felt like one. Sam and Olivia were just getting to know me. And, Elena and I were happy together." Stefan told her, looking over at me as I exhaled out a breath. It's another fight, another sleepless night of Aiden not being able to sleep and here I am- going on 4 hours of being sleep deprived, looking completely disheveled and a pounding headache, my hair is in a messy bun and in my workout clothes, I'm hiding behind walls though that are crumbling without him though, I'm at my breaking point because being without Stefan has been the worst time of my life. Yet, I don't want to be here, I don't want to solve our marriage problems today and I really don't want to reminiscence about the past..But, when he talks about the memory- one of my favorites- I can't help but go back to that night in my head as I leaned my head against the couch cushions._

" _It was just the two of us and the power had gone out. Olivia and Sam had gone to sleep and we laid by the fire that I had just started. She had a bad day, an even harder night and I remembered that when were just dating that whenever she had a bad day that she would turn up some music and dance alone to it. So, I told her to show me some of her dance moves...I had never seen her that happy in a long time. It was beautiful..." His voice trailed off as I finally turned to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips when I nodded, remembering that night at the safe house,just the two of us...all the lights out because of the power outage and a fire roaring in the fireplace...Perfect bliss._

" _I was going to go chop up some more fire wood. But, I think that's enough for now." Stefan commented, lighting a match and throwing it into the fire. His pants covered in dirt and his clothing smelling like a cheap whiskey._

" _Were you drinking out there?" I asked him, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, my bare feet hitting the wooden flooring as I made my way into the living room._

" _I had a drink. Yeah, alright fine, I had more than one to calm my nerves..This..Us, being together again like this freaks me out a little. You want some or something, are you nervous?" He asked me, pulling out the flask from his coat pocket as I blinked my eyes at him, the fire catching my shadow when I finally made my way towards him, crossing my legs and sitting down on the blanket that he had spread out for us._

" _No, because I have no idea where you even found that. Stefan, I've missed you. I know that I haven't said it a lot. But, I really have." I said, leaning back and allowing myself to lay on the blanket as he looked over at me, a smile lingering on his face._

" _Oh, really?" Stefan asked in a teasing tone, laying beside me and turning his head to catch my gaze. My eyes glistening in the light that illuminated the room._

" _Yeah, Matt and I never did anything like this..Cuddling or talking...He hated that, showing too much emotions. Sometimes it was like we were just- living completely separate lives, only there to raise the kids." I confessed, watching as Stefan lifted himself up a bit, his fingertips gliding up and down my arm, his face becoming softer and his voice was low as he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_I shook my head, lifting up my head from the blanket and watching as he exhaled out a breath. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want to talk about us though because sometimes, I feel like I'm waiting to wake up from a dream, like you being here with me, isn't really happening."_

_I heard him laugh, a deep belly chuckle as I looked back at him and watched him, seeing that he was giving me a confused look when I got up and grabbed his ipod off the small end table in the room. "So with that being said, would you still love me even if I did something kind of embarrassing in front of you?" I asked him with a small smile, slowly flipping through the songs on his ipod as I glanced up at him, watching him lift himself up more when he leaned his body against the couch, watching me intently. "Are you going to sing "twinkle twinkle little star or something. Or, I don't know...My little tea pot? Because, if you want to embarrass yourself. I can video tape it and show the kids in the morning. Now, that would make this prove that all of this is really real because you'd never hear the end of it." Stefan said in a playful tone, watching as I bent down, stretching out my legs and laughing._

" _Ha! Oh, shut up...This is a serious matter. But, you have to promise me that you're still going to love me and not think it's stupid. You know, these quirky things people do in front of each other after they've been together for a long time and it won't matter because your kind of stuck with me because you love me. Well, I dance sometimes when I get stressed out, it helps with the nerves." I told him, biting down on my lower lip as he laughed, covering his hand with mouth as he smiled up at me when he moved his hands away._

" _That's the thing you're afraid that I wouldn't love you for? Hah, Elena. This is silly because I'd love you even if you danced like you didn't know how." Stefan said, placing his arm against the couch cushions as he started to hear the music play._

" _You think that's silly. The fact that I'm about to dance like an idiot in front of you is a huge step in our relationship." I said, watching his eyebrows arch up at me, a grin forming across his lips when he finally got up and took my hands. "Fine, let's be silly and let out some stress together, I could use a good dance and a hot dancing partner." He commented with a wink, pulling me towards him as his arms wrapped around me, watching the ipod in my hands fall out of my hands._

" _I taught you how to dance, remember?" He pointed out, watching as the ipod dropped on to the couch when he twirled me around the living room in the dark, fire lit room._

" _You did not!" I snorted out, wrapping my arms around him as he extended out his arms and pushed me away from him, humming a tune that I knew all too well._

" _You're humming it." I said simply, a huge smile tugging at the corner of my lips as he spun me around again and I crashed against his chest, watching him take my hand, his fingers interlocking with mine as he brought my hand up to his lips,kissing every finger and placing it back against his own chest, swaying us back and forth, continuing to hum._

" _I'm humming what?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side and grinning watching as I pulled my body towards him and rested my head against his shoulder, exhaling out a breath when I said. "You're humming my favorite song."_

" _I am. Remember where we danced to it at?" He asked me, observing when I nodded at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders tighter._

" _Yeah, I was a pregnant and looking fat. How could I ever forget? It was at Bonnie and Damon's wedding. It was the week before I went on bed rest and you told me to have some fun since I was going to be bed ridden for a while until the babies were born." I told him, feeling as his hand slide down my back._

" _You weren't fat. You were beautiful and it was one of the best night's of my life." Stefan commented, pulling me closer as I smiled at him, giggling._

" _So, if that was one of the best night's of your life..What was the first 'best night of your life'?" I asked him, licking my lips as he leaned forward, speaking against them as he whispered. "All those nights and days we kept trying to get pregnant."_

_I laughed at him, rolling my eyes and pushing back for a moment. "You're horrible!"_

" _I'm horrible? Ouch. See, I don't think I am. I'm just being honest. So, what do you say..The power's out, a fire's burning and well, it's just us. If you ask me, this is pretty romantic. So, Elena...Want to have some fun and maybe top this night as another amazing night?"_

Her voice snaps me away from the blackout and dancing with Stefan by the fire place, a heartwarming smile causing me to look pretty silly as Olivia's laughter fills my senses. She's lifting her hand up to one of the horses and giggling as I watch the large middle aged quarter horse walk over to her slowly, it's light brown colors making it look beautiful and darkened black mane bouncing up and down with every grazing movement it makes while taking some grains from Olivia's little hands.

"Don't get too close, honey. You don't want to spook him." I remind her, taking a step towards where Olivia has her hand lifted up near the silver fence, watching the horse bend over it a bit to take some more of the light brown grains. But, I quickly stop when a woman's voice from behind us speaks up loudly.

"Your mom's right, sweetie. But, Old Frank over here, doesn't spook very easily. That's what makes him great with kids. Trust me, I spend most of my day with them and Frank. He wouldn't hurt a fly- for the most part." She comments. When I look up at her, continuing to walk towards us with a sweet and welcoming smile on her face, the woman's older probably in her early-50's probably around the same age as Zach, I can't help but not smile at her.

She's got knee length dark brown leather cowboy boots on. A smile that she's wearing brightly on her face when she finally gets closer, I can see her shoulder length brown hair and her dark blue eyes as she extends out her hand towards me and says. "I'm sorry to be so rude. I'm Suzanne. I'm a friend of Zach's and I help him take care of the horses and the barn during the week." She explains, looking past me and to Olivia and Sam, still smiling.

Suzanne places her hands on her cream colored button up blouse, a pair of tight jeans out lining her athletic figure as I smile at her and extend out my hand as well, my head turning back towards the kids when I grab a hold of her hand and shake it firmly, speaking softly. "I'm Elena Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzanne."

She smiles a bright and beaming grin at me, releasing my hand and looking behind me as she clears her throat and asks. "And who are those two cute kids behind you?"

I smile, turning around briskly as I look down at Sam who's bending down tying his light green shoe laces and Olivia who's fixing her hair, exhaling deeply when she looks back towards her brother and then rolls her eyes, taking a step towards Suzanne first without any hesitation. "Hi. I'm Olivia. Olivia Marie Salvatore, I'm 6 years old- going on 7. But, momma only calls me by my full name that when I get into trouble." She says in this know it all little sassy tone.

I look down at my feet and then back to Olivia who points towards Sam and adds. "That over there is Sammy. He's kinda shy. But, he's really funny and he's my twin brother. But, I'm older. I still love him though, sometimes. Come on, Sammy! Don't be mean..Come over here!"

I hear as Suzanne laughs, bending down towards Olivia so that she's eye level with my daughter as she shakes her hand and says. "It's really nice to meet you, Olivia." I watch as she looks past my daughter and then to Sam who's standing behind his sister when she adds. "And, Sam, nice to meet you too."

Sam takes a step forward, shoving his sister out of the way when he lifts his hand up towards Suzanne and smiles. "I'm not that shy. Olivia likes to lie a lot. Hi, I'm Sam- like she said."

I watch as she drops his hand and I look over at her, a nervous look on my face when she replies in a soft tone. "You have beautiful kids, Elena. They're really sweet and funny too." Sam and Olivia nod as they both say a quick thank you.

"Wow, and they have manners." Suzanne says with a smile as I look up behind her when we all hear Zach's voice. "Of course they have manners, everyone in the Salvatore family has manners like their father- except for their uncle Damon, though. That could be debated." I look up to see Stefan and Zach walking up behind us, Aiden strapped to Zach's chest in a baby carrier as Olivia whispers to Sam at how silly he looks.

"So, I see that you've met Suzanne." Zach comments, taking bigger steps towards us and when he finally reaches us, I get a picture of Stefan's face. His eyes are bloodshot red, puffy almost. He looks sickened more than anything and that worried look that he hasn't had in a while has returned.

"Is everything alright?" I ask them, looking back and forth between Zach and my husband as they both nod, brushing it off. But, from the look in his usually vibrant green eyes, I can tell that something isn't right.

"So, I was thinking. Since, Suzanne is here and Aiden's awake. Also, since Olivia and Sam haven't really had a lot of time to spend with me. What do you say if Suzanne and I take them up the road to this little ice cream parlor?" Zach asks me, smirking when I look over at Stefan. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets, his face looking distance and distressed as I bite down on my lower lip and exhale deeply.

"But, Aiden needs to be changed and fed and if he gets cranky..." My voice trails off and just when I'm about to open my mouth, Zach interrupts me.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. He's fed already, changed and Stefan and I already have his diaper bag packed with some baby food too. Look, it'll just be for a little bit. Like an hour or two. There's this really nice little park too that I was thinking the kids could play at." He tells me, watching as I pull my hair behind my ears, ready to object just because I know from first hand experience what it's like to take three kids out to any sort of restaurant...It can be pure chaos if they're tired.

"Sam and Olivia didn't take long naps, today." I try to say, hearing Zach laugh when he steps forward, placing his hand onto my shoulder and locking his eyes on me, leaning forward when he adds. "Elena, this is important. Let me take the kids for just a little bit, I've raised two boys, I know how little kids are. I promise that we'll be back real soon and that they'll be just fine. This isn't up for debate, Elena. You need to talk to your husband. So, I'm giving you this chance, without the kids and without any interruptions. It's very important."

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"That was nice of you." Suzanne says, helping Olivia out of the car as she smiles and grabs a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, well. They kind of need some time alone, and to have some adult talk." I tell her with a wink, watching as Sam jumps out of the car and turns towards me with a huge smile. "Do you two like each other like my mom and dad like each other?" He asks, causing my face to turn a hint of red. My hands are fumbling with the buckles to Aiden's car seat. I look down at Aiden, watching him carefully when he starts to stare up at me in wonder when I finally get it unbuckled and laugh Sam's words off.

"Ha, oh. Kiddo...We're just old friends." Suzanne says quickly, flashing me a pearly white smile and brushing back a strand of brownish and gray colored hair from her loose bun.

"My momma says that you can't just be friends with people you like...She also says that you two would be cute together." Olivia points out in a matter fact tone, huffing out a breath when she turns on her heels and smiles sweetly at me. The kid's 6 and she's trying to be a little matchmaker? What do 6 year olds know about love?

"Oh ? And, what would you know about liking someone, little miss Olivia?" I ask her, watching her brown eyes glisten when she places her little finger on to her chin and exhales deeply in a frustrated tone. "I don't really know, momma said that I'd learn that when I was older. But, I already know that if you like someone you gotta tell them because it's nice to tell them the truth. And, my daddy says that it's bad to lie to people you like."

"That is cute. Your parents are smart." Suzanne comments, shutting the door to my silver dodge truck as she takes hold of Olivia's hand again and I laugh when I watch Olivia look up at her, turning quickly back towards me with a grin and a wink.

"I like Suzanne. She's pretty and you should tell her you like her. Olivia's right." Sam states in a firm tone, shutting the back door to the truck as he stands next to me and grabs a hold of my hand. I firmly grip on to Aiden's car seat handle and Sam's hand, exhaling deeply as I mumble under my breath. "You have no idea, kiddo. I wish it was that simple."

Sam smiles up at me, tugging on my arm, observing when I lean down towards him and smile. "What now?" I ask him, hearing Sam giggle as he adds. "She likes you, I can tell. She's giving you those silly eyes that momma gives dad when they talk sometimes."

* * *

"So, Stefan and Elena are married and those three are their kids?" Suzanne asks me, leaning forward as she watches me take Aiden out of his car seat, rocking him in my arms as I smile at her, nodding.

"Yup. Stefan also has an older brother that I helped raise when their parents passed away. That's why the boys became firefighters because after the loss of their parents, it was like they both changed drastically. Damon realized how important family was and that the only person he really had left was me and his younger brother, Stefan- that was until he met his wife, Bonnie. And, Stefan...Well.." My voice trails off as Suzanne follows my eyes when I continue to stare out towards the play ground area where Sam and Olivia are playing on a pair of swings.

"He changed the most out of them both...Didn't he?" She asks me as I nod, inhaling heavily when I tap my fingers against the wooden table that we're sitting at.

"Yeah, he changed the most out of all of them. That's why, they're here. Stefan, came to visit me to get away from everything back in New York and to be honest, I don't blame him. But, he's struggling with everything that happened to him over the last few months, it's been really hard and overwhelming on him." I comment, watching as Suzanne leans forward and places her and on top of mine.

"So, that's why you offered to help out by taking their kids out for a bit. So, that they could talk about things?" She asks me as I nod, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I love those boys like they're my kids. I know that I never got a chance to have my own children. But, after Patricia died...I reconnected with Damon and we got to talking about Stefan. I found out a lot of what was going on with him and his family. And, when the boys asked me if I could have Stefan and his family come stay with me for a while. I was thrilled. I want to help them, Suzanne. I want to do everything, I can for their families because that's what their parents would have wanted. It's what my brother would have wanted. He would have wanted his boy's to be happy and that's all I want for them too. I want Stefan and Damon to be happy and if coming here to solve his problems is the answer, than let it be. I won't stand in his way at all. I'll just babysit their kids until they fix their problems and are ready to leave."

She smiles widely at me, sniffling a bit when she squeezes my hand and comments in a soft tone. "Those boys are very lucky to have you in their lives, Zach. And, this is a great idea." She adds, as I nod. "Yeah, it is. I'd do anything for them."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Talk to me." Elena says, sitting down on one of the patio chairs when she places her hands into her lap and looks across the table at me.

"Talk to me, Stefan. What did Zach mean when he said that it's important...Our talk? What's going on?" She's panicked, I can hear it in her voice. That look of fear returning her brown eyes as my mind starts to drift.

"You remember all the things that we talked about at the safe house?" I ask her, watching as she tilts her head to the side and crinkles her nose at me.

"Yeah. About Matt, about the accident...about Katherine and Klaus...And-." Elena begins to list things, looking at me when I lean towards the table and lock my eyes on her, nodding.

"Yeah, Elena...There are some things that I need to tell you. I...I didn't tell you them before because I was protecting you. But, I need tell you because it's time you know, there's more to the story..to what happened in Florida." I'm rambling as Elena looks up at me, curiosity in her eyes when she clears her throat and speaks in a soft tone.

"You've told me most of it. About the baby that you almost had with Katherine, about you almost marrying her...Stefan, what else is there to say?" Elena asks, leaning back in her chair as I lock my eyes on her, as I close my eyes and exhale out a breath.

"I never told you about the hospital. About the night Katherine had the miscarriage. Elena, Klaus told me to leave, he told me that I didn't belong there and I didn't know why or what he was talking about. He said that Florida wasn't where I needed to be- He was pushing me away from them and yet, I stayed...I stayed..." My voice breaks as I get up from my chair, turning my back away from her when I hear her voice quiver as she asks "Stefan, What are you saying?"

I bite down on my lower lip, closing my eyes when I inhale deeply as I cross my arms over my chest and turn back towards my wife, this look of confusion in her eyes when I utter out in a truthful and angered tone. "I had the chance to leave them and come back to you because of something Klaus said that night in the hospital. But, I didn't. Do you even understand what that means? I could have...I could have been back home sooner and our kids would have never had to be completely without me. You wouldn't have had to be without me."

I can see Elena's brown eyes widen when she questions. "I thought you had found articles that Katherine was keeping.. That's how you became suspicious of Katherine in the first place, because she was hiding things from you?"

I nod at her, opening my mouth to add a simple reply."That's only part of it..."

My mind drifts again just when I look past Elena and all I can think about is that night at the hospital when Klaus and I rushed Katherine into the emergency room, blood on our hands from her nearly bleeding out on the bathroom floor- where I had found her after she told me that she was just going to go check something, that it was important...

" _She could have died because of you!" He screamed, pushing me up against one of the stalls in the bathroom of the men's room. His eyes darkened and his face filled with anger._

" _I didn't know... I was going to call an ambulance. But, I thought I could just drive her here since it wasn't far. By the time that I found her on the bathroom floor, I didn't know how bad it was until she came here...I'm sorry, Klaus." I told him with an apologetic glance, feeling as he let go of the collar to my shirt, shaking his head and lifting up his hand, pointing his finger directly into my face in an accusatory way._

" _Katherine doesn't need you here, neither of us do. All you've done since we saved your life was ruin ours. She doesn't love you, Stefan! This baby- was a mistake. You being here, was a mistake and this should have never happened! I swear to god that if she doesn't survive this. I will kill you, I will make it look like an accident because, I am at doing that sort of thing." Klaus hissed out, shoving me back against the stall as I stumbled backwards, my hands pressed against the wall when I caught my balance._

" _There will never be a relationship between you two. Because, Katherine's with me and you...You're insane..Dreaming of another woman- why don't you go find her, Stefan? Why don't you go after her? What are you still doing here!" Klaus shouted, taking a step towards me, watching my eyes fill with confusion and a mixing of things that everything that what he had just said._

" _Because, I feel responsible for her. Katherine saved my life and she's carrying my child, Klaus and I won't leave her even if you try to push me away. I love her. Yeah, she reminds me of someone that I can't get out of my head. But, that doesn't concern you! Because... I love her and I'm staying until Katherine tells me to leave." I told him, watching as he looked down at the floor and then back up at me. "I've said too much already. But, you don't belong here, Stefan. You don't belong with Katherine. She isn't yours to keep and if I were you, I'd leave her and leave this town for good. Because, this. All of this, was a mistake."_

"I didn't question him more, I should have because maybe then I would have gotten answers and things would have turned out different. I was stupid to trust them... I thought he was saying all that stuff because of stress and because he wanted her back." I tell her, watching Elena shake her head, exhaling deep down from her lungs when she gets up from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wish it had been me, by your side. And, not her...You've been through so much and I wasn't even there to help you, to rescue you...We should have done more to-." I cut her off, taking a step in front of her when she watches me bend down in front of her body, holding out my hands towards her and stroking the top of her hands with my thumbs.

"I know. But, what happened to me, Elena. It's no one's fault except for theirs, there was nothing anyone could have done to rescue me. Nothing. And, I need to forget all of this, I want to forget it all. But, I can't, Elena. I keep trying to forget it. I just- it's like I'm living in the past continuously. So, that's why I want to tell you everything." I explain, feeling as she runs her hands through my hair and leans her lips against my forehead, kissing my flesh softly.

Elena backs away, her eyes filled with glazed over unshed tears when she speaks to me. "I know this is hard on you, I know that your struggling. But, since you said you want to tell me everything.. I've been wondering about something..Tell me one thing..." Elena's voice trails off as I look up at her and grab a hold of her hands again- not wanting to let go even when I turn around to pull up a chair, sitting across from her when she asks me her burning question.

"I'm going to help you with this, Stefan. I promise that I will, I just need to figure out how. But, answer me this truthfully. What's the last thing you though of when-." She can't even finish her sentence, her voice is stuck inside of her throat and she's having a hard time even finding the words. Even when I lean forward, brushing a strand of her long brown hair away from her face as I reply softly without even thinking about it.

"You. The last person that I thought of was you, Elena." I comment in an honest tone, studying her face as she leans against me, pulling my body towards her with her arms and crying against my shoulder when she mumbles out in a barely there tone. "I wish I could take your pain away, your memories of them, I wish I could do that for you because I owe you, Stefan. I owe you for everything you've done for me. It's because of you that I'm okay now. You saved my life without even knowing it...And, I want to help you, let me help you."

Her words echo inside of my ears as I hold her in my arms, exhaling deeply and kissing her temple. I know she wants to help and that she won't give up until she helps me fight my own demons. But when I feel my eyes closing as I grip on to her tighter. I remember one of nights that stands out in particular when I had held her like this- both of us happy and safe-way before our lives turned upside down and way before we would hurt each other like we have so many times already...

" _The wedding turned out perfectly." Elena commented, leaning her head against my shoulder as we sat, hidden away from what felt like a couple hundred family members that I didn't really want to see, outside on the balcony._

" _Yeah. But, you know that you should be in bed and not here at my brother's wedding." I had pointed out, watching Elena crinkle her nose at me, turning towards me and swatting at my shoulder playfully._

" _Where else would I be, Stefan? Damon got married today and hopefully for your brother, this one will be the first and last marriage. Because, Bonnie Bennett- Salvatore is wonderful and I can tell that she really loves him. Also, because she seems to be the only one to handle Damon."_

" _Oh, she knows how to handle him alright. But as for you, Elena. You and your big round belly, should be in bed because that's the doctor's orders, since you only have a few more weeks until our kids are here. However, since your stubborn and don't listen to him. I guess, we should go and have some fun then." I told her, releasing her from the embrace I held her in, our backs turned away from the blaring music and reception that was going on behind us in the venue that Bonnie and Damon had picked out for the wedding._

" _You really want me to put these high heels back on? They've been cutting into the back of my feet and my feet are swelling because of them." Elena complained, watching as I looked back at Damon and Bonnie dancing together on the dance floor, seeming to be the only ones as everyone else sat._

" _No one said you had to wear them, now come on...There's a song that'll be coming up soon and you don't want to miss out on it. I know that for a fact!" I told her, hearing Elena huff out a breath, watching her shoes drop to the ground as I grabbed a hold of her hand and gently pulling her with me back into the venue, hearing as she laughed at the feeling of the cold flooring under her bare feet._

" _What's the song?" She asked me, placing her hand on to my shoulder, her arms loosely laying on my shoulders as I smiled at her, leaning forward._

" _Don't make me sing it...Please." I begged her, vigilantly looking at her as Elena leaned her head back, laughing when she looked back at me with a huge smile on her face._

" _Come on, Stefan. Just a little. I like when you sing to me, come on, just a little hint." She egged me on, tightening her grip as we swayed back and forth, hearing the music start- just when I leaned forward and whispered the lyrics into her ear. "_ _Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it..I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted..I fell right through the cracks..Now I'm trying to get back...But I won't hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours..."_

" _Jason Mraz?" Elena asked in an excited tone as I pushed her away from me, our arms stretched out when I spun her around slowly and felt her step back towards me, gripping on to me again when I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Yup, now. One song and then we're going to go home and I can sing the rest of it to you in private." I commented, winking at her. Elena laughed, resting her head against my shoulder as she exhaled out a breath, agreeing._

" _Mhmm..I'd like that, a private session. Maybe you can even do without the tie and suit, I heard that you get the best sounds in the bath tub? Is that even right? I guess we'll have to see when we get home. Anyways, right now, One song and dance. But, can you sing that last part again. I really like the way you whispered it." She replied with a sweet tone, her arms wrapped around my neck as I nodded, leaning back for a moment and against her lips, just about to kiss her before I paused and replied against her ruby red lips as I said. "I won't hesitate no more... It cannot wait, This is our fate...I'm yours."_

The look in Elena's eyes brings me back to the present as I smile a little at the memory, we were so happy back then, it was like no one else mattered that night, just the two of us and nothing else. "Bonnie and Damon's wedding..A few weeks before we had the twins, that's what I thought about. I loved that smile on your face when I sang you that song that you like." I tell her, watching as Elena nods, exhaling out a heavy breath.

"I did too. Stefan..." Elena comments, running her fingers through her long brown hair as she exhales a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to help you anymore, Stefan and I know that I wasn't there to help you then. But, I have a suggestion that could help you, because it's the only thing that I can think of." Elena explains, I can see the nervousness in her eyes when she adjusts her weight in the chair she's sitting in, inhaling another sharp breath.

I look up at her, my eyes and head filled with questions when I ask her in a raspy tone. "What it is?"

I cross my arms over my chest and hear as Elena finally finishes her thoughts when she adds. "You need to go see Katherine in prison, you need to put this all behind you and seeing them, is the only way. Now, I know that you probably don't want to do it. But, it's the only thing that could help you put this all behind you- facing your past. And, I'll go with you, I'll be there with you. I want to help you, Stefan and I won't give up on you, just like you never gave up on me. I promise. So, what do you say...Do you even want to see Katherine? Be honest. Do you want us to go see Katherine together?."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Sorry about the cliffhanger guys.. ;) Hope you liked the update though. Also, anyone like that I introduced Suzanne into the mix for Zach? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts and or suggestions because I do really take them into consideration.**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I lock my gaze on her, running my hands through my hair and exhaling deeply when I open my mouth to speak. But, no words leave my mouth- it's like I can't even form any at all as I think about her question. I just stand there, staring at my wife like she's just offered to do the most awful thing ever. Give me some peace, help me be the man she fell in love with..Help me be myself again and the father I know that I can be for my kids...Just by allowing me to let the past go.

I exhale deeply when I look up at her. But, when Elena turns to look up at me, all I can see is Katherine's worried face in front of my eyes. The only thing being able to be heard are the beeping of machines, the smell of morphine being pumped into my veins, the smell of it making me nauseous and weak as I blinked my eyes open, my body aching with just the slightest movement of someone's hand on top of my skin- causing it to burn like fire, causing me to wince from the pain…..

" _You can't speak. They put you on more painkillers than I've ever seen a human being able to tolerate and well, you have a tube in your mouth because you nearly died on the table. They relieved some pressure on your organs because you had some internal bleeding from when you fell. The doctors said that you're going to make it though...I know you're confused. But, I'm going to help you." She said, leaning back into her chair. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail, thickened mascara covered eye lashes batting at me as I tried to move- failing instantly when my hand dropped the first time. My hazy mind and the splitting headache cause me to lift my hand towards Katherine, watching as she leaned forward, giving me a soft smile._

" _I'm sorry for what's happened to you. But, I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you feel better. I know that you don't understand what's going on...But, I'll explain things. You just- you need to rest. You need to close your eyes and rest. You almost died on us and we can't have that. You're our responsibility now...You're my responsibility now..." Her voice trailed off, leaning forward as she brushed her hand against my own, watching my heavy feeling eyelids start to close._

"I was drowning in that hospital, somewhere in between New York and Baltimore. I was drowning, alone and scared. I'd wake up every few hours, looking around the room and there she was. Not moving, telling me that everything would be okay and that she was going to be the one to right her wrongs. Eventually, after I was released from the hospital. We drove to Florida under a set of different names. At the hospital though, I came in as "John Doe" because I was so battered and bruised, so damn unrecognizable and swelled up from everything that no one really didn't seem to put the pieces together or could tell that I was the guy all over the news. Since, I couldn't remember who I was, I didn't bother even reading the newspaper or watching it. I was too busy, trying to heal and stay alive. Listening to Katherine and Klaus's lies about who they said I was. And, because of it, I'd later learn that they had already established a fake identity for me as 'Stefan Webber'. Which, over the years...They made me believe I was him and being so confused and lost, I easily believed them."

"You were manipulated by them, Stefan. And, you need to put that behind you once in for all. What you had with them...What you had with her, it wasn't real." Elena states, running her hands through her hair nervously when I look past her and reply in a voice that's just above a whisper.

" I know. But, it felt real for me, Elena... Somewhere in the back of my mind. I owed her for saving my life and I didn't want to lose her..I know it's messed up and it's not what you want to hear. But, I'm being honest with you and I promised you that I would tell you about anything you asked me, no more lies. I know this isn't easy on you. But, we spent our lives as strangers for 5 years and I didn't know any better...I was so lost, I had no other choice. But to believe them. Because, I was trying to survive."

"So, what happened after you went home from the hospital...Weren't you a bit curious about piecing your life back together?" Elena asks me, crossing her legs over each other and nervously bouncing her foot up and down. I shake my head, looking down at the ground and thinking about it- at the time I was more interested in trying to finding out who I thought I was, leaning on Katherine more and more everyday while she told me stories of this fake life that they had created for me.

"Once I eventually got better and was able to move around on my own without forgetting things, without feeling like my body was about to give out on me at any minute. I started to piece things together, remember things that happened that night...I remembered the fire mostly, being trapped, saying goodbye to everyone. But, every time that I would tell Katherine about it or even mention it casually to Klaus..They'd brush it off. Tell me that it was because of my car accident and that it was all just because of stress. So, eventually, I dismissed it too. Thought that maybe it really was that and nothing more. So, I accepted my confusion for a concussion, the holes in my memory for just being exhausted and stressed with the events of the accident. Thinking that it would all come back in pieces. Yet, when it did..It wasn't my past with Katherine or my life with them as 'Stefan Webber' that I started to remember...It was memories with you and the kids." I confess to her, watching as she studies my face, running her hands through her hair again, nervously.

"What about Katherine? Did she know about me...Did she know about your past?" Elena asks, swallowing a lump in her throat as I inhale through gritted teeth, nodding.

"She did, eventually. One morning in particular. When I was trying to put everything back together, when I was trying to figure things out on why I kept dreaming of things that felt so real, felt like I had lived them once before. I called her by your name." I comment, crossing my hands over my chest and taking a seat back into my chair, looking over at Elena who looks like she's on the verge of tears as I tell her about that morning, seeing it more vividly than ever in front of my eyes...

" _Come back...I love you..." My voice broke, eyes flung open as I murmured the words in a cold sweat. Another hot summer morning in Florida, another dream of her, another haunting memory that I try to shake off, but I fail at. I can't let her go, I can't seem to forget her or the feelings I had for her- the woman that haunted me in my dreams._

_I could feel her hands on my shoulders, jolting me awake. She looked concerned, a little bit of anger in Katherine's eyes as she got up and swung her legs over the bed._

" _You were dreaming again." Katherine said, her voice seething with jealousy when she pushed herself up and opened the blinds in our bedroom, letting the blinding sun inside of the darkened room._

" _Katherine-." I tried to explain, watching as she walked over to a chair in the room, slipping into her light floral colored robe, tightening it around her waistline, shaking her head and brushing her curly hair back with her fingers._

" _I can't take this anymore. I'm sharing you with a ghost. Damn it, Stefan! It's like you're having a love affair with her and you don't even realize it!" Katherine shouts in a hostile tone, causing me to wince at her words. It's funny because that's how I had felt, dreaming of the girl that I barely knew anything about- only thing in my possession was picture of her...Her name swirling around my head...Elena and her brown eyes never once failing to make me want to know her, to love her, to protect her.._

" _I keep trying to find out who she is. But, every time I find out something- I get a dead end. What am I supposed to do, Katherine? Look, it's nothing. She doesn't mean anything to me. She's probably just a side effect- a figment of my imagination. Most likely, she's not even real. It's just a dream, honey. It doesn't mean anything- she means nothing to me." I tried to compromise with her in a reassuring tone, hearing Katherine huff out a breath._

" _I can't marry you, Stefan. I can't marry you until you let her go." Katherine told me bluntly, an annoyed look on her face, her face riddled with pure irritation as I repeated my words, the same ones I had been saying for months now, trying to prove to her that she was the only one I loved, the only one I was meant to be with. Yet, I'm scrambling for things to say and instead..I'm angry at Katherine for dismissing this instead of trying to help me figure it all out._

" _Let her go? Katherine, she's in my head, I can't just stop thinking about her! I've tried to stop thinking about her in these last few months. But, these memories...These dreams are becoming even intense with more time that passes. For some reason, they're even more meaningful to me and I'm starting to think that she's someone, I know. Do you know anyone by the name of-?" I start to ask her, getting cut off when she runs her hands through her hair again and finally takes a few steps back towards the bed, frowning a bit when she leans towards me and sits in my lap._

_I wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek as she leans her head against my shoulder, inhaling through pursed lips when she shakes her head. "By the name of who?" Katherine asks, looking down at me as I feel her hands start to slowly push me back against the mattress._

_Katherine's straddling my lap as she leans down and kisses my neck, bringing her head back up when she mumbles. "Maybe this woman you keep dreaming about is an ex-girlfriend or something. Besides, I'm not going to get worked up about it. She doesn't matter anymore, Stefan. She's in the past and that's where she should stay. Whoever she is, she isn't even worth stressing over. Because, your all mine." Katherine comments, her fingernails scratching against my bare chest when she leans down and leaves a kiss against my neck, then my cheek. Although, when she locks her brown eyes on me. I'm haunted, afraid to look at me._

" _Why are you closing your eyes?" Katherine says in a sassy tone, she was starting to get annoyed by me. By the way I'd been acting. I laughed it off, eyes still closed as I placed my hands onto to her hips, working their way up to slide off her tank top. Although, when I open my eyes again and look up at Katherine. Her darkened gaze is replaced with that plaguing sweet, warm and welcoming look, the softer shade of brown eyes appears in front of me. Katherine's face is warmer and smiling when she slide down my chest and whispered quietly against my ear.."Come back to me, Stefan...I love you..." I pulled her down towards me, running my fingers through her hair, bringing her lips against mine and just about to kiss her hungrily. Yet, finding that all I could utter out- instead of Katherine's name- is the one name of the woman that I kept repeating in my dreams..."Elena."_

"I said your name once when I was with her..." I try to say, biting down on my lower lip as Elena's head snaps up from her gaze on her legs and she lets out a sudden laugh, shaking her head.

"You did not?" She comments in disbelief, smiling just a bit as I laugh too, at the memory now. It feels good to talk about it, feels good to be able to laugh about it, now. Since, I know that I wasn't really going crazy back then- I was piecing my life to together with things that were blocked by medications and alcohol. Things that I thought I was supposed to forget, all on the account of what Klaus and Katherine had both urged me to do and advised that it was best for me. Things and memories that I never got over, that I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried.

"I did. And, Katherine was furious with me and a bit confused. I think she was way more surprised than I was. Because, to me. Even though your name sounded familiar. It was so foreign to me all at the same time that when I said it. I had suddenly felt relieved, like I was slowly making progress in my life. Like I was slowly picking up the broken pieces to my life that had been devastated by the accident." I comment, watching as Elena leans forward and places her hand on to the table, her serious facial expression returns when she locks her gaze on to me.

"Tell me more about what it was like...What was your relationship like with Klaus? Did he threaten you more than once after you guys had the disagreement about Katherine at the hospital?" Elena asks, curiosity in her voice as I take my hand away from hers, and rub my face with my hands, remembering the times that I did get to spend with Klaus- none of them as pleasant as my time with Katherine.

"Yeah, he did. A lot. He'd say things that made me think that he always knew more than he actually lead on. Come to find out that I was right. Both of them had been keeping track of my story in the local news. The night of accident, when Klaus pulled me into the car- he told Katherine to rid me of anything that'd help me remember who I used to be. I guess it didn't really make any sense until one night when I went to go see him at his place that wasn't too far from Katherine's apartment." I comment, taking a pause for a moment as I clear my throat and continue explaining.

"He had these boots that were covered in soot, dirty and looked used- they looked familiar though. I had found out later when he left the room at just how familiar they were to me. After they had pulled me out off the building, they kept my fire resistant boots as a keepsake for kidnapping me...I didn't really put two and two together instantly. Because, he spun a pretty good tale about how he had gotten them from someone who was a firefighter in the family. That they were taken as a souvenir from the 'family member' that he cared about deeply. That's when that gut wrenching and sickening feeling returned with a memory that made my skin crawl." I explain to her, remembering the night at Klaus's house, my hands shaking when I picked up the boots as I looked down at the all too familiar number and logo on them.. _.NYFD District 17..._

" _I thought you had said that your family was part of a fire station here in Jacksonville, Florida?" I asked him, holding the boots in my hands, examining them even further as Klaus cleared his throat- giving off a nervous laugh, an even more nerve wrecking look in his eyes._

" _I had a brother who was a firefighter. He, um...He passed away a few years ago though. In a very tragic way and, I keep those around the house as a reminder of him. It brings me comfort." Klaus had commented, shrugging his shoulders back and dismissing my questions as I nodded at him, running my hands through my hair and not wanting to really push the subject. But, I couldn't help it when I took a closer look at the black boots in my trembling hands._

" _Don't they give service medals to family members or helmets. Not boots? Look, I might not know a lot about being a firefighter. But, I can't help feel like I know more than I should...From what I know, they only give things like this to mothers, fathers or the significant others that the firefighters leave behind when they die or go missing." I explained, hearing a dark and scared sounding laugh escape past his lips._

" _Huh, well. Something tells me that you sure do know a lot about all of that, don't you? I got them from my mother who lives in Rochester, New York. That's where my brother was at, where he lived and worked. If you really must know..Stefan." He had tried to say in his defense, hissing out my name as I shook my head, dropping the boots to the ground and turning to look at him directly, locking my agitated gaze upon him._

" _You're lying because the fire house these are from is district 17. which is in Manhattan. New York City area and they all only have specific boots that they hand out to the guys who work there..I don't know how I know that. But, I'm starting to think that these don't belong to you, Klaus or anyone that you know...That a lot of the things in the last few years that both you and Katherine have been planting in my head, having been making me believe are all lies. Tell me who I am Klaus! Damn it, stop lying to me and tell me who the hell I really am because these boots, aren't yours. The more I look at them, the more...I start to think that they're mine...I'm him, aren't I? I'm the guy on the news...I'm him!"_

Elena's eyes widen as I finish telling her about the last time that I had my encounter with Klaus before I left Florida, the same day that I came home and searched through Katherine's things later in the night...Finding out the truth.

"Did he continue to deny it after you kind of told him that you knew?" Elena asks me, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears as she exhales out a breath and I nod.

"Yeah, that's why I left. Because he just kept saying that I was crazy, that I didn't know what I was talking about. So, that's another thing that lead me to rummaging through Kathrine's apartment later after she had gone out. I tore the place apart until I found the articles, then it all fell into place. 5 years of being lied to, years of manipulation by them and my own hazy mind thinking that the life they created for me was true. When, really it never was." I confess, watching as Elena slowly pushes herself up and extends out her hands towards me, smiling a little.

"They had you believe you were a mechanic?" She asks, securing her eyes on me as I smile a little, shrugging my shoulders back.

"Yeah, I was pretty bad at it too." I tell her with a laugh, shaking my head at the memory of being covered in dirt, trying to figure out things when I would work on cars like I knew what I was doing- when really. It wasn't anything but basic knowledge that I had.

"I have another question...Since, I noticed you seem really hesitant in going to see Katherine." She points out as my smile fades when she mentions Katherine's name. I'm still trying to brush it off.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I ask her, hearing Elena exhale out a breath as I look down at the glass table top and then back up at her. I don't know why it's so hard for her to ask me what she wants to know. Why, she can't find the right words and probably feels like she's suffering beside me.

"Did you go see Katherine by yourself in the last few months, when we were separated? Did you go see them without me. Is that why you're avoiding the whole subject and changing the topic?" Elena asks, watching me fidget a bit. I feel sick from her question, queasy and wanting to vomit as she places her hand flatly on the table, eying me up and down, waiting for the truth.

"No more lies, Stefan. We're trying to fix this and make us better. So, please..Don't lie to me anymore. Because, I didn't lie to you, I told you the truth about everything and if you really do love me, you owe me the truth too." She reminds me. I watch when Elena tightly closes eyes was I utter out the truth.

"Yes, it was during the six months that we weren't together and fighting." I reply flatly, emotionless. Elena exhales deeply, a disappointed look in her eyes when I lean towards her, trying to touch her. But, she pushes herself away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks, her tone is hostile- angry.

"Because, I didn't know how...Elena, I didn't want you to worry about it. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Katherine refused to answer any of my questions or tell me anything at all. She just sat there with an annoyed look on her face . So, I left not even a half hour after getting there." I confess, watching as she lets out a pissed off laugh, laced with irritation.

"You could have told me, Stefan. Maybe if I would have been there, you could have gotten the answers that you want." She states, avoiding my gaze as I huff out a breath and shake my head.

"You and I were on shitty terms, Elena. I couldn't ask you to do that and I kind of knew that it would have been the last thing that you would have wanted to agree to. So, I just...I didn't even bother telling you about it." I comment, observing her face as she rolls her eyes at me and exhales heavily. That same angered look still evident on her face.

"Stop protecting me, Stefan. Matt's dead- you don't need to protect me from him anymore and you don't need to protect me from the truth either. I said that I wanted to know it all. So, tell me everything that you want to, everything that I should know, since..I'm your wife now, Stefan. We shouldn't be keeping things like this to ourselves, our relationship- our marriage shouldn't be based off of lies and secrets. No more secrets..Please!" She exclaims, watching as I bite down on my lip nervously, shaking my head and lowering it so that my gaze doesn't catch hers for a long moment.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

My skins crawling. I wasn't expecting him to be this honest. Because, the truth- stings like a sunburn, hurts me directly, leaving me aching for anything to feel better. And when I finally huff out a breath, getting up from my seat- ready to leave and go back into the house. I hear him inhale sharply, following me inside, trying to stop me.

I shouldn't be anger at him. I promised him that I wouldn't be filled with anger. But, I can't help it..Another lie..Another secret and I'm sick of them. I'm sick of Katherine wedging her way into our marriage, into our relationship like she's still a part of him, like our roles are reversed and she won't let him be, always lurking in the shadows, in the depths of his mind.

"Do you see her when you look at me, Stefan? Do you see Katherine when you look at me!" I shout out my question- not even really sure why I'm asking it in such a pissed off way. But, I feel my body shivering a bit when it echoes off the walls and he takes a step inside of the house, slamming the French white patio doors behind him roughly. I can tell at the way they slam shut that he's just as pissed off as I am. But, at himself.

" Yeah, sometimes I do." He admits, taking a step further into the living room that we're standing inside of. My back is turned away from him for a moment, when I huff out an annoyed breath...It hurts even more, that dull aching pain that I used to feel when we were in the safe house together returns and I don't even look at him when I turn back towards him and mumble out. "I thought so."

I must sound defeated, saddened by my realization that my husband, the man that I would have given anything to be with, anything to just tell me that he loves me and only me. And, he must see it too because, I can't really look at him. Now that he's admitted it, the truth...The real reason why he's been looking at me like I'm a figment of his imagination. For a brief second, I wonder if he's quietly comparing the two women who have been fighting for his heart- one of them causing him more suffering and pain than the other. But, some days I think that maybe...I'm just as bad as she is or was to him..hurting him with me not being able to understand how he can't just let her go and move on, without not being as helpful and more hurtful in my misunderstandings.

"Do you think I wanted this? I don't want to look at you and see her, Elena... I didn't want to go see her without you, either. But, I was so damn tired- so sleep deprived from being haunted by her- by the 'unfinished business' that her and I have. So, I went to try and rid myself of her! I don't want Katherine or anyone coming in between us anymore. I did it for you, okay? I didn't want you to look at me like your looking at me right now...Like, you regret ever being with me. Like your disappointed in me for having loved her." He explains, running his hands through his hair, watching when I place my hand on to the couch, glancing up at him finally- our eyes meeting intensely.

"I'm not disappointed in you. I just, wish you would have told me, Stefan...I could have helped you- like you helped me. Don't you remember? What I was like when you helped me free myself of Matt. Stefan, if wasn't for you..I would probably have overdosed on the pills that the doctors had given me. Because, I was drowning. I was hurting and so broken that I couldn't see it. But, you loved me through everything, even when I was pushing you away. I just- I wanted to do that for you. To save you from yourself. Because, it's killing me to see you like this. I don't want you to hurt anymore." I admit to him, watching as he takes a step closer, placing his hand on to my arm, his green eyes glazed over with tears.

"I know you do. And, I love you for that. Elena, I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't mean to go see her alone. But, you need to understand that...I was trying to not burden you with it." He states, releasing the gentle grip he has on my arm when he locks his tormented gaze on to my eyes.

"I know that now. I understand it. But, I just- I want both of us to put them behind us, Stefan. We can't keep living in the past. We need to start building our future together, one without them. We need to let them go, all of them..So that we can raise our kids in a happy household, in one that doesn't involve us fighting. I just want to be happy with you, Stefan. Like we were before any of them destroyed us and changed you. Before we became like this." I reply, feeling when Stefan's arm pulls me towards him, kissing my forehead when he pushes back from me, giving a weak looking smile as he says. "When we get back home..We're going to go see them both together. Because, you're right. I need to let it go, I need to let her go. So that I can focus on our life together, on our future memories."

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest as I place my head on to him and pull him closer to me. "I just love you so much...I love you, Stefan and I don't want to see you hurting anymore." I repeat, tightening my grip around his waistline, hearing him exhale as I hear him inhale a breath when he says. "I know, baby. I know. That's why I'm agreeing to do this. It's because of you, Elena. Because, I can't keep us in the past when we both could have an amazing future together, as a family. Once in for all this time- it's time to move past this."

* * *

We end up in the guest room, lying beside each other. Both of us enjoying the silence as I place my hand in between our bodies, feeling when he grabs a hold of my hand and gives it a tight squeeze- his quivering voice breaking the quiet as I close my eyes at the sound of him speaking.

"When I was with them, all I wanted to do was wake up one morning and see you beside me, smiling like you do whenever you're happy, whenever you're with me. Your brown eyes glistening in the light, whispering that you loved me, that I'd be okay and that we'd be together again. That's all I wanted, that's what I yearned for. I just wanted you, Elena. I will always just want you. You need to know that." Stefan comments, bringing up my hand to his lips and kissing my fingers.

I close my eyes to his simple touch, it almost feels like he's trying to reassure me, make me know that even though he feels conflicted about Katherine that what they had, doesn't even compare to what he has with me. And, his simple words make it easier to breath for a moment, because I know that out of everything, that his words aren't a lie.

"I love you, I've always loved you, Elena. Even when I was gone and then when I came back home, not even sure if you'd moved on with Matt. Even when I was with Katherine.. I still felt like something was missing for so long and that day when I saw you coming out of the house... You were standing on the porch, after telling Sam and Olivia to go back inside. That's the exact moment when I knew that you were my missing link. That's the moment that I didn't feel lost anymore and knew that I was home. Holding you in my arms that morning, after being away from you for so long, I knew that I was home."

His words cause me to turn my body towards him, my hand lifting up to caress his face with my fingers. I don't know why it is that the tears I've been holding back for both us all seem to hit me at once. But, when they do-I'm smiling through them, feeling them glide down my face, feeling them fall on to Stefan's shirt.

"Having you here with me, will always be the best thing of my life. We've been through hell and back, Stefan. We've been through it all, alone and together. And, I know that feeling. That chest pressure feeling you get when you finally have the one person in your arms that you've always wanted. We promised each other a lifetime fill of happiness and being together. Don't you remember?" I ask him, my voice faltering as I place my other hand underneath the pillow beneath me and scoot closer to him. I watch as he lifts his arm and turns towards me, pulling me against his chest, his fingers instantly slipping into my hair as I close my eyes and exhale. This is where I want us to be, like this- together forever- blissfully happy- no worries at all, except for the minor ones..Like, _whether or not_ Olivia should take ballet or tennis lessons, If Sam should be signed up for soccer or hockey. When Aiden should go into preschool...The little things that matter the most, the little moments in life that we will be able to cherish and watch before our eyes- our kids grow up.

" You know, Sam asked me the other day if you were going to go back to work being a super hero who fights fires." I comment, nuzzling my nose into his shirt, inhaling the scent of dove soap and a minty smelling gum as he laughs.

"A super hero? Ha, what did you tell him?" Stefan asks me as he wraps me tighter into his embrace, not wanting to let me go from his sights as he looks down at me and smiles softly, ridding us both of the anger that we've both been feeling.

I smile back, this sweet sleepy grin that I'm trying to fight off and yet, the warm green comforter in the guest room and the light warm breeze coming from the open windows is making it almost impossible to not want to fall asleep in his arms. I yawn, covering my mouth with my hands when I suddenly feel Stefan pick his hand up off my back, bringing it to the hand that's on my mouth, interlocking our fingers together.

"I told him that I wasn't sure. That we'd figure things out as they came at us like we told each other that we would and that he didn't have to worry about it because his dad would make it home to him, just in time to tuck him in for bed and read him a story, like you always do." I comment, feeling Stefan pull my arm up with his, placing it against his lips when he leaves a trail of kisses on my olive colored skin.

"Mhmm...Good answer and to answer your other question from earlier, I remember the day we made that promise to each other. It was our honeymoon, on that boat that we rented in Hawaii...Before you got sick and told me you were pregnant." Stefan smiles at the memory as I nod, smiling even wider when I think about it. I close my eyes for a moment and I can see it perfectly, the small waves hitting against the medium sized boat. I can see myself standing near the railing of the boat, the wind blowing through my hair- thinking about how I didn't want to be anywhere else- But, with him forever...

" _You know, if you fall over in to the water. I'd have to dive in there and get you. Maybe even preform CPR. A little..mouth to mouth." Stefan said jokingly as I turned back towards him, placing my arms over my stomach, shaking off the queasy feeling that I had been trying to shake off since we had gotten there._

" _I wouldn't mind a little mouth to mouth from you." I replied, winking at him as he smiled, stepping towards me. I watched as he stood in front of me, a pair of dark brown khaki's on him and a white t-shirt. Making him look even sexier than I had remembered him looking before._

" _I don't want to go back. I really don't want to go back home..We only have a few more days and I-." I started to ramble, watching as Stefan out stretched his arms towards me, pulling me off the little bench that I'd been standing on for the last fifteen minutes, watching the waves crash against the boat as we move towards this 'secret' destination that he didn't want to tell me anything about._

" _You know, we'd should go back home, get the kids and we could come back here, buy a house and live here for the rest of our lives." Stefan commented, spinning me around and kissing my lips roughly before he placed me back on to my feet._

" _Mhhmm..That sounds tempting. But, we have family and friends in New York, Stefan. Hawaii is too far from everything and everyone..I'd miss them. Hell- I would even miss your brother..Shocking enough. I kind of like, Damon. When he isn't being a smart ass!" I said with a laugh, feeling as Stefan tightened his arms around me, pulling me towards him so that we were chest to chest. I watched with wide brown eyes as he lifted his hand, stroking my cheeks when he spoke with a sudden change of demeanor- eyes darkened, lips pursed together._

" _Promise me that whatever we go through, that we'll figure it out together. That, we don't destroy what we have, now. Because, I love you, Elena. You know me better than anyone and I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend, my soul mate and now, my wife. So, promise me that even if we have rough times that we'll stay together- not just for the kids. But, because we're strong enough and our love is that important to fight for. And, because I would never be able to give you up without a fight." Stefan commented in a soft tone, his other hand lifting as I pulled him towards me by his shoulders with my hands. Burying my face into the curve of his soft and warm neck. "I promise. No matter what happens, I'll never let you go and I'll never give up on us. I love you, too."_

The memory fades as I feel Stefan pull me closer, his hand stroking my arm thats draped over his stomach, my head laying directly on his chest when I exhale out a breath and nuzzle against him some more, inhaling the welcoming scent of him. "I love you. And, I'm not giving up until you get better...Just like I had said that day on our honeymoon. I'm never giving up on us, no matter what happens. I promise. I just want you to get better, Stefan. I just want you to be okay and that's why I want to help." I tell him, hearing him inhale sharply before his slightly sounding sleepy filled voice fills the abrupt silence in the room.

"I'll go see them. I'll go see her, again. But, I'm not going to do it without you, Elena. Because, we need to put this behind us and move on. Although, it's not just that- I want to prove to you and to myself that I've let her go. That, Katherine and even Klaus don't control my life anymore." He comments, leaning down to kiss to the top of my head as I look up at him, nodding.

"Okay." I reply simply, my eyes beginning to close when I feel Stefan interlace our hands together and sleep slowly starts to over take us both, slowly starting to be consumed by our dreams.

* * *

"Wake up! Momma, wake up!" I'm jolted awake by her small and eager tone, her small hands on my shoulders. Causing me to blink my eyes open slowly and pull myself reluctantly away from Stefan. I see Olivia's smiling face looking down at me. She's wedged in between us, a huge grin on her face as she wipes her hands on to her light colored jeans, her medium length dark brown hair pulled back into two French braided piggy tails, casually placed over her red and white shirt that has a red flower on it.

"Look at what Suzanne did to my hair, isn't it cute?" She nearly shouts, her voice filled with excitement. But, I catch it quickly, seeing Olivia's frowning a bit when she hears Stefan groan and turn towards us, a sleepy looking smirk on his face as he opens his eyes and gives us both a confused look.

"How did you get in here, I thought that door was locked. And, when did you guys get home?" He asks her, patting down her hair as she pulls away from him, looking up at me in utter shock.

"A few minutes ago and nope, it was open. Daddy, don't touch my hair!" She complains, pushing herself towards me as I embrace her, trying to prevent myself from laughing at the look on Stefan's face- he looks disappointed and just as shocked as Olivia is at him trying to reach out to her.

"Honey, where are your brothers?" I ask her, feeling when she lifts her head from my chest and turns back towards Stefan. "In the living room with Zach. He's telling them a story. I got bored...So...I wanted to find you and show you...my hair..." Her voice trails off with a huge smile as Stefan reaches out to grab a hold of her hair once more and Olivia backs away again.

"Come here, sweetie. Let me fix your hair." Stefan comments, pouting at her as she turns in my arms, sitting on my lap when she giggles a little. "Daddy, your a boy.. Daddy's and boy's don't know how to make piggy tails."

"What? Ha, ask your mom. I sure do know how to make piggy tails. I even used to do your mom's hair." He comments with a wink. Olivia touches her hair for a moment, a saddened look in her eyes when she realizes that in fact that one of the little braids in her hair is coming undone.

"But-" Olivia starts to say as Stefan gently lifts her out of my lap and towards him. I watch Olivia squirm a bit when she sits in front of Stefan, observing as he pulls out the braid, slowly and gently.

"Let your dad fix your hair and I'm going to go check up on your brothers." I comment, slowly sliding off the bed. But, not before Stefan's other hand stops me from leaving. "You forgot something..." He says, licking his lips.

I smile at him, leaning towards him, leaving a quick kiss against his lips as we both hear Olivia groan, covering her eyes when she lets out a loud. "ewww!" shrieking noise.

Stefan laughs, his thumb stroking my cheeks when he studies my face for a moment, smiling. " One hour. Back here, in this bed...in an hour...Then, we're taking a bath together and we're locking the door this time." Stefan whispers against my ear as I back away from him, smiling even wider at his words.

"Okay. 1 hour, maybe 2." I reply, watching his face fall a bit.

"2 hours..Why 2 hours?" He asks me, looking over at Olivia briefly. She's yanked out the rubber bands in her hair, leaving a trail of them on the bed and when I look over to where she just was. I quickly notice that she's taken off somewhere inside of the guest room's bathroom, probably looking for a hair brush. But, just when I'm about to lean back into Stefan and add more, Sam walks into the room, jumping on the bed at full speed.

"Because, your kids want to spend some time with you and I'm going to go spend some time with Aiden and your uncle." I reply, backing away from the bed and watching as Olivia runs back into the room, a hair brush in her hand and a victorious smile on her face. "Found it!" She comments, sitting next to Sam as he says "Dad, can you tell me a story? Zach likes to tell scary one's...And, he doesn't make them as funny as you do. I like when you make the funny voices." Sam smiles as Stefan leans his head back against the head board, nodding. "Sure, let me just fix your sister's hair and I'll think of something."

* * *

"Where's Suzanne?" I ask him, stepping into the living room and noticing that Zach's holding Aiden in his arms, lifting up his shirt and leaving loud bubbling noises against my son's stomach, Aiden's laughter filling the room.

"She left a little bit ago because she had a few things to take care of. Said, she'll be back in the morning because Olivia convinced her to go out to the barn again, while Suzanne feeds the horses- Olivia wants to watch." He tells me, tilting his head to the side as he smiles. "Come on, sit down. Did you two work things out?"

I shrug my shoulders back, walking around the couch and taking a seat next to Zach who still has Aiden in his arms. I watch as my son reaches out towards me, giggling when I smile, cooing to him. "Hi sweetheart, momma has missed my baby baby." I comment, watching when Zach hands him over and Aiden starts clapping his hands in excitement, kicking his feet out at the sound of my voice, his eyes filled with happiness and his lips curling into a small smile.

"He loves you." Zach comments, smiling as he leans back against the couch cushions and I smile at Aiden. "I know." I reply softly, looking over to see Zach shake his head.

"No, not Aiden. I mean, your kids. Love you too. But, I meant Stefan. He loves you, Elena...He's just in a dark place that's hard to pull yourself out of and for the people who love us, that's hard to understand. I've been there, myself. When my wife died..I was there. I felt like I was drowning, like I didn't want to be here anymore, like nothing mattered. Then, I reconnected with Suzanne. We were friends in college and after I got married and bought this house- we lost touch. But, she was always there in the back of my mind and one day, during one of my roughest days..She called me out of the blue, asking if I needed anything. She had said that she had heard about Patricia's passing and thought that I would need someone to help me cope...To be a friend..." His voice trails off as he finishes explaining, looking up at me when he leans forward again and continues to talk.

"He loves you, Elena and I know you love him. Anyone can see that. You just need to help him and be there for him, because it isn't easy being plagued by the things you want to forget and having someone there. By your side that refuses to give up on you, that won't allow you to fall back into the darkness- means everything. Stefan, needs his wife...You. He needs you to be that for him." Zach advises, smiling as he pats the top of Aiden's head and looks over at me.

"I know, that's why he's agreed to go see them with me." I reply, watching Zach nod, clearing his throat, placing his hand on to my knee when he adds. "Good. Now, until then, you two just need to enjoy your time here and relax with your kids and a little without them as well. You know, I'd love to babysit whenever you need me." He comments with a huge pleased look, watching me nod as I softly reply with a quick. "Okay."

* * *

Zach and I must have spent two hours talking and laughing about Aiden and talking about the family. Because, when I finally place Aiden on the floor, letting Zach help me put him down on a blanket for a little nap and I return back into the guest room. I walk back inside slowly, not hearing the laughter that I did about a half hour ago when I checked up on the kids and Stefan last. Instead, when my hands push the door open. I feel pure happiness at the sight in front of me.

All three of them are sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. One of Stefan's arms is wrapped around Olivia, pulling her close to his body and his chest has Sam's head gently resting on it. I try my hardest to tip toe towards them, slowly slipping on to the bed as it creaks a bit and I lay down beside them. I turn my back towards the wall, and towards Stefan as he briefly opens his eyes and mumbles out.."An hour...Give us another hour and we'll have some alone time together. I just- I don't want to wake them up, just yet."

I smile widely at him, lifting up my hand and stroking his cheek, softly replying with "Okay." when I look down at the kids, both of them contently sleeping beside their dad, not seeming to want to let him go.

Stefan gives me a lopsided smile, gently shifting his weight and lifting his other hand that's resting on Sam's back. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Stefan comments in a voice just above a whisper, taking his hand and touching my face gently, his fingers slipping into my hair as I close my eyes to his touch, slowly relaxing at his words when he adds. "Being here with you and them, like this..It's a future memory...because it feels like finally being home."

* * *

**A/N: More cute SE & kids moments to come since now they finally got the whole Katherine thing out of the way.. :) I think they deserve some alone time as well! ;) **


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

"We need a vacation." He's staring at the TV, too wrapped up in the skimpy outfits on the cheerleaders prancing around on the screen at some stupid football game to even hear me. Damon's got a beer in his hands, Zach in his lap as he drools over the view on the screen and I'm just...pissed off!

"Are you listening to me, Damon. We need a vacation!" I comment once more, hearing him clear his throat as he mumbles out a soft. "yeah, I agree." waving me off as he places the beer down on to the coffee table, leaning back into the couch.

I'm getting irritated. When Damon and I first started dating, we were all over each other all the time, even in the first two years of our marriage, we really were like teenagers and now, after having Zach and him working more and more. I'm starting to feel like he's more married to his job than he is to me, his wife! It's the pissed off urge inside of me that causes me to stand in front of the TV, blocking his view as he frowns at me, a small smile appearing across his face.

"Hi Bon. You miss me?" He asks sweetly, looking past me and at the TV again.

"Hi baby, I always do. But, do you mind taking Zach up to the nursery? I'm kind of tired from cleaning and things like that and it's getting late. So, I thought maybe, you could take him up and put him to sleep." I comment, watching Damon nod as he slowly gets up from the couch, placing Zach's bottle on to the table near his empty beer bottle when he smiles once more at me and leans into me, leaning a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be right back, don't change the channel." He pleads, picking up Zach better into his arms and walking out of the living room. I wait for him to leave, take a moment to collect myself. Our anniversary is coming up, it's getting closer- two more days until we've been married for 6 years and I want to do something nice for him, starting with something fun, starting early! Here it goes, I think to myself as I turn the TV off, hiding the remote under the couch cushions, turning on the radio on to a low level, that's sitting on the entertainment center as I sit back down on to the couch and wait for him.

The warm and fuzzy feeling I get whenever I listen to or hear Ed Sheeran's voice, comes over me as I sit and smile when the sweet words flow from his lips... _."_ _Give me love like never before,'Cause lately I've been craving more,And it's been a while but I still feel the same...Give me love..."_

I sit back down on the couch, nervously tapping my foot as I hear Damon's footsteps, this cute little innocent laugh escaping out of his mouth when he asks. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

I smile. I can't hide the fact that I have a plan and that I hope it's going to work! I turn my head towards him, leaning my arm over the back of the couch as I turn and grin. "I thought we could start our date night and anniversary a few days earlier. Since, you have the rest of the night off and tomorrow morning too...I was hoping we could spend some time together...You know.." My voice trails off as I watch him walk around to stand in front of the coffee table, hands on his hips.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asks with a laugh, eyeing me up and down as I bite down on my lower lip, letting out a nervous laugh when I shake my head and reply. Pftt! Please, if I was trying to do that. I would have been waiting for you like this-." I cut my words off as I stand up, slipping off my back and white tank top, leaving me in my dark purple bra, one of Damon's favorites. His blue eyes widen when I slip out of the dirty and riped light colored jeans too One's I've been in all day. He licks his lips as the jeans slide past my ankles. Damon clears his throat, trying to find words. But, he can't even say anything when I step out of the jeans, showing off my lacy, sexy pair of underwear.

His mouth drops open as I throw the jeans and tank top into the corner of the room and move the empty bottles that he had placed there earlier, standing up on the coffee table with my bare feet touching together, so that I can get closer to him- prove my point!

"You could have just walked past it, Bonnie. You don't need to start dancing on our furniture. Baby, you don't need to stand on the table." Damon says with a laugh, extending out his arms to me as I wrap my legs around his waistline, laughing and shaking my head when my fingers slip into his dark hair and I lean his head back, my fingertip underneath his chin, leaning forward to kiss his lips as I whisper against them. "I finally got your attention, good. Now, do you still want to watch the game?"

He tilts his head to the side, turning us around with me in his arms as he looks at the TV and then down at my bra, pausing for a moment. "Well..."

"Seriously!" I shout, slapping his arm and rolling my eyes at him as he lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head when he states. "Ouch! I was going to say no!"

I lean into him, licking my chapped lips and wrapping my arms around his neck when I whisper sweetly into his ear. "Good answer, because I was going to say- take me to bed, Damon."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I wake up to his arm gently placed over my stomach, his face buried into my hair and the warmth of him beside me. The kids aren't even in the room anymore and I'm confused by it because, I'm not even sure what time it is or when they left.

"Mhhmm..Go back to sleep, it's late." Stefan whispers against my hair, pulling me closer towards him as I smile, turning towards him fully, my fingers gently gliding against his soft freshly shaved cheeks.

"I can't." I reply back, staring up at him and blinking back the sleepiness in my eyes as Stefan lifts his arm away from me, and lifts his head, groaning a little.

"I was having a nice dream about you. For the first time in months, it was about you and I'd like to continue it." Stefan tells me with a sly smile, brushing my hair away from his face when he props his head up with his elbow, looking down at me as I smile. "You don't need to dream about me, Stefan. Hello, I'm right here." I point out, pushing him back with my hand as he smiles and mumbles under his breath. "I know you are."

"I need to talk to Zach, actually. Sam and Olivia are sleeping by the way. I got up earlier because Sam needed help going back to sleep after I put him into bed. So, I sat with him for a while, came back to get Olivia and carried her to the other guest room." He comments, pushing the overs that he had covered us up with earlier as he gets up, glancing up at me.

"Stefan.." My voice trails off when he turns his head, looking over at me, clearing his throat and nodding. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to talk to Zach about what I said..About going to see Katherine?" I ask him.

It takes him a second to reply. But, when he does- that harden expression of a life torn away from him returns into his green eyes as he adds. "Yeah, I think am. Because, I want to get a second opinion. Honey, I'm starting to think that we should just leave this alone and that I could go see Carol about the dreams...Elena, I want to move on, for god sakes. That's why we're here. To leave all of that shit back in New York and when we're ready, to go back stronger than we have been. We've been doing fine lately and seeing Katherine again, will ruin it, I just know it will. And, I don't want to ruin this, this us..Because. We've actually been happy lately...I don't want to move backwards anymore. I just want to move forward with you, with the kids...I'm trying to start over and leave her and everything they did to us, to me..Behind." His voice cracks a little when I extend out my hand, latching my fingers on to his wrist as he looks over at me.

"But, you said that you'd be okay with it." I comment, hearing him laugh in an annoyed tone as he gets up from the bed and places his hands on to his hips, popping his neck in irritation.

"I agreed to it so that you'd stop asking me to do the one thing that I don't really don't want to do. I saw her once already, Elena. She told me that I ruined her life, told me that if I ever come back to see her again that she wouldn't answer any of my questions. So, it's pointless. Seeing Katherine, will make things worse when all I'm trying to do is make things better for myself, for us."

"Stefan, I was just trying to help. It's just a suggestion." I tell him, looking down at the covers that I'm still covered with.

He swallows hard, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks down at the floor, licking his lips before he looks back up at me again. "I know. I know, you want to help me. But, trust me when I say that we need to let it go, it's time to move on. I'll go see Carol instead, we can start our sessions with her again, actually I'll start my sessions with her again. I just- I don't- truth is-" He stops, exhaling deeply when he locks his eyes on me and finally admits what he's been really wanting to tell me.

"The truth is that I can't see Katherine or Klaus again. I just- I don't want to subject you or myself to their mind games again. The more I think about it, the more I think that it would be a bad idea to go see Katherine and especially, Klaus. Elena, these people are manipulative, they're evil, they made me someone that I didn't want to be, they don't deserve any more attention from me. I was a different person when I was with them, I was...someone I never want to think about again." He stops himself from talking, taking a seat back on to the bed.

Stefan's back is turned towards me as I watch him run his shaking fingers through his already messy hair, exhaling deeply. " I wasn't myself when I was with them, I didn't know who I was really supposed to even be...But, now- when I'm with you..Back home with the kids, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline...everyone that matters to me. I feel like the old me again because it makes sense, being home is the only thing that makes sense right now, being home and working out the issues we have. Look, I know that dealing with this, having me back and trying to help me deal with everything has been hard on you and myself. But, we need to move on with our lives and make a future together, like we were always supposed to have...We need to start over without looking back." He tells me in a truthful tone, tensing his back as I get up from the bed, crawling over to him and breaking the short distance between us when I place my arms around his back, tightly holding on to him from behind, when my head lays on the middle of his back and I kiss his shoulder, staying silent, sitting there with him for a moment before I reply softly. "It's your choice, Stefan. We can do whatever you want. I just foolishly thought that seeing Katherine would help you in some way. But, you're right. It could make things worse and that scares me. So, just- promise me that you'll go see Carol again when we get back home."

I feel him take a hold of my hands,lifting them up to kiss them when he exhales a heavy breath again as he replies softly. " Finally, something we both agree on. I promise, I'll do anything to move on from this, to help us move on and to make myself better. For me, for the kids and for you. I don't want to be haunted anymore by the past, Elena. We're here because we need to continue the progress we're making, not have something hold us back."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

We fall back asleep for a while and when I finally open my eyes, rolling over to shut the small lamp off that we had left on. I nearly knock it over, grabbing for the baby monitor as it goes off at the same moment. I smile slightly though, listening to Aiden's babbling in the next room as my other hand shuts off the light.

Elena shifts her weight in the now dimly lit room, eyes squinted open when she looks over at me and yawns. " I can get him." She mummers as I lean back towards her, kissing the side of her face when I cover her back up with the light blue colored sheet that's slipping off her bare legs and on to the other side of the bed, on to the floor. " No, stay here, just like this. I got him, go back to sleep and I'll be back in a little bit."

She turns away from me, mumbling something like "Fine! You do it."

I watch her grab my pillow into her arms instead, huffing out a breath in annoyance when I push myself up and pull my jeans back on to my body. I stop for a moment near the door, looking over at her, starting to fall back asleep in the bed. She's got her arms tightly wrapped around my pillow, face buried into it as she exhales contently.

"Aren't you going somewhere...To get our son?" She reminds me, grinning when she turns her head to look at me, watching my face blush a bit- catching me staring at her.

"Uh..yeah. Right. I'll be back." I nod, taking a step towards the bedroom door, glancing back at her as she says. "That's what you said a few minutes ago...Now, let me sleep with your pillow while you go get him." She says, burying her face back into the pillow once more and inhaling deeply as she waves me off.

* * *

"Alright, buddy. Let's see what your mom has to feed you with." I comment, jumping a bit when I hear a laugh come out from behind the couch and Zach lifts his body up from off the couch.

"You realize that he can't talk back to you yet...?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck as he mutters out. "Damn it, this couch is horrible!"

"Zach! You fell asleep out here?" I ask him with a surprised tone, the refrigerator's light being the only light in the whole downstairs area as he coughs out a laugh.

"Of course, I did. I was watching some TV. But, I have no idea what I was even watching because I fell asleep during the movie I was watching." He explains with a smile, getting up and stretching as I adjust Aiden on to my hip, turning back towards the fridge and bending down to get a bottle for Aiden as I hear Zach add. "So, have you and Elena talked things through?"

I grab the cold bottle, gripping it a bit harder than I should as get back to my feet and look up at Zach. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually..." My voice trails off as Zach frowns a bit.

"And?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, one of his hands rubbing at his eyes when he yawns and smiles as he continues to talk. "What does talking to your wife have to do with me?" He asks, curiosity in his eyes when I place Aiden on to the counter top, my hand on his back as his head wobbles a little and he starts tapping his hands against the light colored marble.

"Damon told me you have a boat." I comment, wrapping my other hand around Aiden as he babbles, starting to cry a bit.

"Shh, it's okay." I coo to him, picking him back up and turning to the stove as I see Zach step into my peripheral vision. "Yeah...I do. I mean, I haven't used it in a while and it's out on the docks. But, it still gets cleaned and stocked with stuff, like food..." He explains, watching me nod at him.

"Sounds nice." I comment, shrugging my shoulders back as I take the cold bottle into my hands and look over at Zach when he grabs a small cooking pot, filled with water. "Here, you want to warm up the bottle in here. It's better than that microwave crap." He comments, placing the pot on to the stove and turning up the heat a bit.

"So, about the boat...Do you want to take Elena on it or something? Is that why you're asking?" He asks me, a smile tugging across his lips as I look at him, smiling a little more at his relaxed facial expression.

"I need to spend some time with her, alone. I just...We need to spend some time by ourselves, to talk and all that." I elaborate a little more, feeling Zach pat me on the shoulder when he says. "Good, here you can have the keys. I'll call up a friend of mine to check out everything before you take it out on the water. I haven't used the darn thing for about a year. But, it's a nice boat and I'm sure you'll remember how to drive it."

"I was a little kid when you taught me and you did most of the work, Zach. I don't remember a damn thing about steering a boat... That's why I'm hoping this one you have is an automatic." I tell him as I look down at the floor, hearing Zach laugh when he opens a drawer near me and leans forward, handing me the keys.

" You're in luck! I'll show you in the morning, everything you'll need to know. Get some sleep, figure out how your going to lure your wife out so that she isn't worrying about the kids and I'll take care of the rest." he says with a wink, pivoting on his heels when he says with a smiling face. "It'll be nice for the two of you to spend some time together. I think you both need it, without the kids. I'll gladly babysit." He tells me in a confident tone.

"You'll babysit all three of the kids?" I ask him, watching as Zach smiles confidently. "Of course I will. It's a piece of cake, Stefan! Besides, I babysat you and Damon for years when I wasn't working and before you both moved away. If I can handle the two of you, I can handle your kids."

I shake my head at him, laughing a little when I look down at Aiden, turning off the hot water on the stove when I hear Zach say. "Consider it my way of making up for the years that you and I lost. It's my way of helping you out a bit."

* * *

She's curled up against me on the bed again, my arms a dead weight underneath her head as she opens her eyes, locking them on me when she says in a raspy voice. "My god, how long did you let me sleep! It is morning?"

I laugh a little, shaking my head. "No, it's midnight. I tried not waking you up when I came back in here. But, I got a little bored at just staring at you." I tell her, hearing Elena laugh as she scoots closer to me, placing her hand on to my chest, looking up at me when she inhales deeply. "You stink." She comments, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Excuse me? No, I don't." I retort, kissing the top of her head as she finally pushes away from me and laughs. "Stefan, you really do, like sweat! You need to go take a shower or I don't know..a bath?" She says, smirking.

"I like the second option. But, only if you come with me." I tell her in a flirtatious tone, watching as she runs her hands through her hair, opening her mouth to speak. But, she stops when I place my hand on to her lips and repeat my words a bit more convincing way, watching her eyes glistening. "Come with me, I won't take no for an answer. I don't care that it's midnight and that we could wake Zach up. I just want to spend some time with you."

* * *

Elena laughs as she steps into the large bathroom that's on the second floor of Zach's house, slightly far away from the guest rooms. But, still close enough to where we can hear the kids if they need us and the baby monitor that's placed on the closed toilet lid.

"I should go check on the kids again, what if-." My arms stop her near the now closed door, pulling her back towards me as Elena bites down on her lower lip, looking up at me with a nervous gaze, her left hand gently placed on my chest.

"They are perfectly fine, we checked on them three times already before we even came in here. The baby monitor is in here if Aiden wakes up and so is the one that's in Sam and Olivia's rooms. Everything is fine. For a moment, can we not worry about that..I just- I want to try and not worry about, anything. But..." My voice trails off as my hands glide against her arms and I can feel the redness in her cheeks when I lean towards her lips, hearing her breath hitch.

"But, what?" Elena asks me, smiling a little as she brushes a strand of her long hair behind her ears and looks up at me, searching my eyes.

"Us. I just want to focus on us for a moment. Like we should be, focusing on us. Being romantic and spending more time with each other." I tell her in a truthful tone, watching as she nods, brushing past me when she removes her hand from my chest.

But, my hand catches Elena from moving any further by the wrist, spinning her around and pulling her near me again. My hand brushes Elena's hair back, eyes locked on to hers when I lean into her, kissing her lips softly as I feel her wrap her arms around me and she pushes me back against the closed bathroom door roughly. "I don't want us to look back anymore either. What's done is done, Stefan. We need to move on, we need to be a family again. So, let's be one without the guilt and the past...You said it yourself, you want to make new memories. So, this is me, attempting to make new memories with my husband. Now, how about that bath?" She asks in a whispered tone against my lips as I nod at her, right before she roughly kisses me. I smile against her lips when I feel her fingertips slip under my shirt, yanking my shirt over my head and throwing it on to the floor, beside our bare feet.

"Much better. So, you want to help me take off mine?" She asks in a playful tone, taking my hands away from her shoulders and placing them on to her hips as she smiles and adds. "I like this idea, very much. We need to spend more time alone together, more often."

* * *

**A/N: I'm changing the course of this story a little to make it more fun! So, more happy and cute moments to come! :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**A/N: Things get a little heated and sexy in the kitchen between Stefan and Elena. ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy! **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She smirks, that cute innocent bright eyed smile. "Maybe we should put this on pause." Elena says, placing her hands further underneath my shirt, smiling to herself when my muscles tighten at her touch..Did she seriously just say that she wants to put this on pause, when I'm just about to get started...Is she joking?

"Oh no, we're not pausing anything." I protest, hearing Elena let out a laugh as she turns on her heels and starts to undo a button to her shirt, exposing her deep red plunging bra.

"I'm hungry." She tells me with a laugh, brushing past me as I grab a hold of her hand, giving her a completely confused look. She's hungry...Well then, I'm starving- but not for food- more for how hot she looks in her shirt, that bra making my mouth water. I swear she's going to kill me!

"It's a little past midnight...And, you want to eat now?" I ask her, hearing Elena laugh when she places her hand on to the door knob, turning to look at me over her shoulder as I take a step towards her.

"I'll be in the kitchen, waiting for you. I may or may not be dressed though...I was thinking just half dressed, the rest I'm sure you can take off. I hope that isn't a problem." Elena adds with a wink, trying to leave. But, my hand on her wrist, gently stroking her skin stops her when I corner her, placing my hands on to her arms and push her up against the closed door- just like she did to me earlier.

"Mhhmm...half dressed only?" I ask her in a teasing tone, watching as she locks her eyes on me and leans forward, her warm breath dancing against my ear when she whispers. "The rest will be waiting for you to take off of me. Meet me downstairs in five minutes. But, remember...We can't wake Zach up. So, we may just have to come back here and well...get cleaned up. If you know what I mean." She tells me, leaning her head back against the door, her arms wrapped around my neck when she looks up at me, licking her lips as she says in a sweet and seductive tone. "This is going to be fun. I like getting all dirty with you. Five minutes, teach."

I smile at her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears as she looks at me and bites down on her lower lip when I ask. "Why are we going to be needing to come back up here...Are we going to be that dirty?"

Elena laughs, our lips just inches apart when she speaks against them. "I won't even argue with you if you want to get dirty, flour everywhere, chocolate everywhere...Besides, it'll be a bit more fun. Don't you think, playing with our food?"

I laugh, pulling her closer as I look down at her and add. "Oh yeah, smothering you in cookie batter should be fun..Too bad it won't be chocolate." I say, hearing Elena laugh as she nods. "Oh, no one ever said there wouldn't be chocolate involved. Five minutes, Stefan. That's how much I'm giving you to decide if you still want to do this...It's up to you." Elena states, shrugging her shoulders back as she leaves a sweet, quick kiss against my lips, licking her own when she backs away and remarks. "Something tells me that we won't be getting any cooking done at all. But, it'll be fun to try."

* * *

She's got her back pressed up against one of the small tiled walls in Zach's kitchen; her long tan skinned legs are hanging over the ledge of the kitchen counter top as she sits on the island, palms flat against the counter top, head tilted back when she adjusts her body so that she's sitting directly in the middle of it, licking her lips and staring at me. She looks even sexier than I remember. All tanned and innocent looking as she swings her legs back and forth, her shirt still on as I step further into the kitchen, following my eyes up and down her bare skinned legs. I hear Elena exhale when I look around the kitchen, noticing that she really has taken out flour and other ingredients to make cookies

"You were serious about making something to eat?" I ask her, watching as she nods, grinning.

"This used to be our thing, don't you remember?" She asks, looking over at me as I take a step towards her, watching as she undoes her legs from their tangled up position, when I step in between them, slipping my hands underneath her shirt. Elena groans at my touch, my rough fingertips gliding across her skin.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't remember…you'll need to remind me. What was our thing, exactly?" I ask her in a raspy tone, leaning into her when I feel Elena push forward, her legs wrapping around my torso, her hands lingering on the waistband to my jeans.

"Oh, this late night cooking thing..When we first moved in together- it was our thing…You taught me how to make your mom's famous chocolate chip cookies. So, we'd make them every time that you were home. Every time…It was just the two of us in that stupid, falling apart old apartment. But, it didn't matter…nothing did because we were together…And, I loved making a mess with you..." Her voice trails off as she lifts her hands and pulls me closer by placing them around my neck.

Elena's fingers scrap against the back of my neck as she smiles and leans into my ear, her voice just above a whisper. "I remember everything, Stefan. Even all the things we did after…Mhmm, I loved it when you'd kiss me against the counter, hard." I close my eyes to her words, it's like my breathing stops, like I can't get even a full breath as she slowly works her way down to my neck with her lips, licking and nibbling against my skin as she wraps her legs tighter around me.

"I know you have a hard time still remembering things. So, let me help you." Elena murmurs against my skin, taking my hands away from her hips as she clasps our hands together and brings them back down, placing my hands on to her sides, slipping her completely unbuttoned shirt off of her shoulders.

"Does this help?" She questions as I smile, shaking my head. I swear, I can't remember anything…for a moment. But, I smile anyways, nodding when I clear my throat and in a throaty barely there voice I reply with a simple. "Yes."

"What about this?" Elena asks, leaning forward as I feel her hands slide down my chest, her brown eyes are glistening, lips leaving hot and slow paced kisses against my flesh when she says. "I could never stop loving you…Even if it would have been me who was in your situation….I could never forget, any of this." She tells me in a soft tone. Her hands bunch up the fabric to my black shirt as she agonizingly lifts it half way up my stomach, stopping when she leans into me again and leaves a kiss against my heated flesh. Elena's long brown hair brushes against my stomach muscles as I tense and flinch a bit, hearing her let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong, you have nothing to say at all?" It's something about the way she says it, that innocence in her eyes like it's the first time we've ever done anything like this- which it isn't. But, something about tonight feels different, a little more exciting and new.

"Nothing at all. I'm just…you're making me want you. Really badly." I comment in a tone that doesn't even seem like my own voice, a man that's been starved for love, for everything that's been keeping him holding on and it's in the moment when I seem to be losing my control with her. Elena's eyes widen as my hands grip her hips tighter, pulling her closer to me and pulling her hair back with my hand as I run it through the silky feeling of her long brown hair.

She smiles at me, giggling a little when she leans herself towards me, whispering softly against my ear in a tone that's a tremulous voice. "Then, I'll make it easier for you." Elena states, taking my hands and placing them on her body, right against her back as she smirks and leans towards me when she adds in a taunting tone. "I'm all yours. All you had to do was ask."

* * *

I don't even care that my shirt is hanging somewhere on one of the chairs as Elena presses her moistened lips against my own, I feel like it all falls into place, her warm hands sliding down my back, legs looping around my waistline when she opens her mouth to speak, pushing away from me, catching her breath for a moment. She smiles and looks past me at the flour and chocolate chips by the stove. "This was supposed to go differently, very differently." She breathes out in between breathes, leaning her head against my shoulder as my hands unclasp her bra and she looks up at me, her face radiating heat, cheeks flushed.

"What if Zach wakes up? Stefan, this probably-" My lips on hers stop her from speaking when I deepen the kiss between us and my fingers glide down against her bare skinned back again, causing a small moan to escape out of her mouth when she presses her chest against mine and pulls me closer, leaving no space between us.

Zach's a heavy sleeper from what I remember, he won't wake up and even if he did. We'd hear him, his bedroom is upstairs and Elena and I are downstairs in one of the two kitchens' his massive house has. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he's been living here all alone for years, must feel even lonelier when it's just him. "I love how much you worry about this…stop worrying. I'll handle it even if he does. I'll think of something." I tell her, breaking away from her for a moment, watching as Elena's face falls and she reaches out to touch me again.

She laughs, muffling her laughs while covering her mouth with her hands as she tilts her head back and she gasps as I pull her closer to me, leaning into her and kissing her chest, working my way down in between her breasts, my mouth leaving hot kisses on her body, my tongue licking her skin. "Stefan….we should go back upstairs..We-." My finger placed upon her lips stops her from saying anymore as I lift my head up and she laughs again.

"This was your idea. Remember? You were the one who wanted to make something." I reply in a playful tone, watching Elena take her shirt into her hands, covering up her chest as she locks her eyes on me and adds. "I really did want to make something, those cookies actually. But, you're the one who wanted take my clothes off, first."

I shake my head, placing my rough calloused fingers against her body, feeling goose bumps appear on her skin as she pushes me away with her hands, pulling my shirt off the edge of the counter that it's laying on, over her bare chest when she says. "So, what are we going to do with the melting chocolate chips over there?" She asks, attempting to have a serious look on her face. But, her façade is cracking when I turn my head to look over at the bag of chocolate chips that are melting because the heat of the oven and the fact that she had placed them on the hot stove top instead of beside it.

"I have an idea…" My voice trails off as Elena eyes me curiously, arms wrapped around her stomach when she asks. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

I grin a mischievous smile when I turn back on my heel, looking back at her as I open the bag, the melted chocolate getting on my hands when I take a step back towards Elena, smiling like a foolish kid when I confidently ask. "Didn't you say you wanted chocolate to be involved in this cooking lesson?"

Elena nods, eyes widening when she utters out. " I did...Wait,you wouldn't dare cover me in it!"

My smile widens, my steps getting closer and closer to her as I place my hand into the bag, covering my hand into the warm, sweet tasting milk chocolate. "Well, every good cooking lesson when it comes to cookies. Needs chocolate, lots of it." I tell her, watching as Elena opens her mouth to lick off the liquefied gooey mess from my finger, watching my hand slip, both of us watching when the chocolate falls on to her thigh and I bend down, licking it off with my tongue.

I hear her voice hitch, the feeling of my tongue gliding across her skin causes her to gasp a bit when she pulls my head back up, her finger underneath my chin when her blazing brown eyes shine. "You're going to milk this for all it's worth, huh?"

I nod, grinning. "Yeah, I mean. Unless, you really want to cook something. Because, if you don't I like the idea of us..wearing our ingredients. It's a lot sexier."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Mhmm..It tastes good." He says, my hands in his hair, curiosity in my eyes when he lifts his head back up and I smile that sweet look I always give him when he's being silly and playful.

"You never said we were supposed to wear our food. Didn't your mother teach you not to play with the things you cook with?" I ask him, watching as he smirks, taking his hand and lifting it to my face, leaving a smudge of the melted milk chocolate on my cheek. "Opps." He whispers, leaning into me and kissing my cheek, his tongue licking off the sweetness.

"My mom told me that playing with my food made things a lot more fun and she was right. This is really fun." Stefan tells me with a wink, placing the half filled bag next to me as I smile at him, looking down at it for a moment.

"Did she now? Hmm…Well, I guess two can play this game then." I comment, taking the bag into my hands and watching as the melted morsels ooze on to my hands. I smile a thoughtful grin when I lean into Stefan's bare chest without licking anything off my hands as he watches me swipe my hand across his chest. I can hear his breathing hitch, his green eyes are locked on me as he tries to speak. But, I grin even wider when I add. "I've always wondered what this would be like, taste testing on you..Hmm, let's find out." I dip my finger into the bag more, the dark brown gooey mess drips down my hand as Stefan grabs it and licks it off my wrist.

I frown a bit, squeezing the bag again and once more swiping the messy, warm chocolate cross his chest as I laugh, leaning into him and licking it off of him with one quick motion of my tongue, all the while leave a slow and sweet kiss against his body.

"I told you this was a good idea." He says, leaning into me, his hand on my cheek which causes me to lean into him, his thumb brushing off the excess chocolate that's left on my lips when I tried to get a taste of it. He smiles widely, brushing my hair behind my ear when he whispers. "Let's go upstairs and wash up. You've got chocolate on your neck."

I tilt my head to the side, grinning and pulling my hair back to the side when I reply in a soft tone. "I'm sure you can get rid of it." I tell him, pulling him closer, my breathing stops for a moment when he leans into me and I feel his mouth on my overheated skin. His hands in my hair, pulling me forward roughly and before I know, I'm lifted closer to him and my body's sliding off the counter top.

"I don't care if you never learn how to cook properly…Because, I'm always going to look forward to this." Stefan says, pulling me into his arms, my legs tightening around his torso as my arms wrap around his neck and I lift my head up, leaning towards Stefan's lips when I whisper against them. "Good, because at this rate. I don't think I'm ever going to learn. My teacher's kind of inappropriate, he likes when I'm half naked for our sessions, actually he likes when I'm being naught with him in the kitchen. Tsk, what a teacher. You are lucky you're hot." Stefan laughs, shaking his head and pushing my hair back as he kisses my lips roughly, the feeling of his tongue against my own is tense, rough and heated when I feel him push me up against the cool refrigerator, hard. I can feel him smirk against my lips as my legs slide down to hit the floor again and I can barely breathe. My body is in overdrive and all I can see in front of me is him, all I can taste against his tongue is the sweetness of chocolate.

The curve of his smile lifts more; his green eyes are on fire as he whispers against my ear. "He's a smart man. Because you know, you never know when you could get kind of messy in the kitchen." Stefan comments, his hand suddenly behind his back as he smirks and right when I open my mouth, he covers my face with what feels like more of th gooey and moist chocolate.

"Oh, you want to get messy?" I ask, wiping my face with my hands as I scoff at his words and watch him take a step back from me, smiling a sinister grin.

"Well, I mean..It's all part of your plan. Isn't it?" He questions, his hands on his hips as he leans his back against the counter, near the melted bag of what was once the chocolate chips.

"Cooking was part of my plan. But, I can give you messy. If you really want it..So, question is…which will get me out of this shirt quicker. Because, let's face I know that's your goal." I comment, pouting my lips a little. Stefan lets out a slightly loud laugh, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he adds. "Fine, we'll cook the cookies without chocolate. But, we're timing everything. So, each of us get's 15 minutes and whoever gets theirs in the oven quicker, doesn't lose all their clothes."

I laugh at his words, looking down at the floor when I bite down on my lip and add. "Fine. But, pants are going to go next if you lose. Since we're both already missing our tops and I'm wearing your shirt anyways. So, be prepared to finish these cookies in your boxers. Honey, because if we keep this up that is what's going to happen."

* * *

Dark brown cookie batter is everywhere, it's like cookie dough threw up all over Zach's lavish dark marble, cherry wood cabinets and tiled floored kitchen. The medium sized roman looking clock placed on one of the walls even has something on it and I honestly can't even really tell you what it is, it may just be moisten flour- who knows. "Time's up." Stefan says, snapping me out of the mess we've created and that queasy feeling of knowing we only have about an hour to clean it all up before Zach wakes.

I laugh when I look over at my husband, Stefan's in these plaid white and red boxers as I sit on the counter top again, swinging my legs back and forth, wearing his thin white shirt and my red cotton underwear, my pants are somewhere discarded on the floor, my hair is a mated mess from having a food fight with Stefan in the kitchen a little bit after he placed the first batch of cookies in the oven and now, we both look like we could really use that shower!

"So, who won?" I ask him, watching as he turns off the oven and turns towards me, taking a step closer when he locks his eyes on mine, licking his lips and pulling me towards him with his rough hands. I watch cautiously, not even wanting to move away from his touch. That's what he does to me, it's like I'm paralyzed when he places his calloused fingertips on to my thighs, working his way to my hips as he glides them across my skin. Stefan inhales sharply, his gaze cutting intensely into me when I tilt my head towards him and I ask him again.

"We both got done at the same time. So, I guess we'll have to clean up now. You have…flour in your hair." He states, brushing it back with one hand, his lips just inches away from mine and suddenly I feel lighter, happier than I have in months.

I love him, I always have and I will never stop loving my husband. But, tonight- just the two of us with this whole plan of 'focusing on us' was just what I needed to remind myself that we're finally in a good place, we're happy and after almost a year of struggling to drudge through everything that's almost torn us apart- being together like this is just a nice reminder that tells me, we'll be just fine.

"We need to clean this up." I remind him, looking up to see Stefan smiling, extending out his hands towards me and taking a step back. His lips curl into a victorious grin when I slide my body off the counter top and he pushes me back up against it, the knob to one of the drawers pressed into my back. But, I could careless because all I'm focused on are his words. "There will be no guarantee that I will be able to keep my hands off you in that shower, Elena. I just want you to know that." He tells me, the gaze in his eyes speaks volumes of lust and desire, causing me to become weak- I can't find the right words, nothing comes to mind except for one thing. The feeling of his hands gliding up and down my flesh. I'm lost in it, the cheeky smug looking smile on his face that gives me the indication that he knows all too well that I won't fight him.

"Anything else I need to be aware of before we go upstairs?" I ask him, my hands are warm and smooth, my fingers are making small circles against his chest when Stefan looks up at me with so much admiration.

"Yeah, I don't think that I can wait until we get upstairs." Stefan says, his arms pulling me against him. I hear him groan a little when my body pushes against his, the look on his face is pleased, happier than I've ever seen him in a long time when I run my hand through his dark brown hair and grin. "That's okay with me..." I comment in a whispered tone against his ear, my lips moving down to his neck as he slides me out of his shirt again and I feel the fabric fall down in between us before it hits the floor.

Stefan turns us around, pushing me back up against the refrigerator once again and I shiver a bit when my bare back touches the stainless steel of it. "So, what's the plan, Mr. Salvatore?" I ask him, watching as he takes his hand, his finger brushing against my quivering bottom lip when he adds in a sweet tone. "I just want to love you, Elena. All of you..Every part of you...you know that, right?"

I can't talk, so I nod instead. I'm too focused on him when he steps in front of me, lifting my hands above my head, not allowing me to touch him as his lips kiss my neck, his tongue nipping and licking against my flesh. I try to stammer out something, anything at all. But, my voice is hoarse and trapped inside of my own throat when he slides his hands down my body, his warm hands pulling down the pajama shorts that I had slipped on before we came down here.

"Mhmm...This was a really good idea, sweetheart." He tells me, grinning, his other hand still holding my arms above my head as I squirm against him- trying to calm my increased breathing and rapidly beating heart that feels like it's about to jump out of my chest at any given moment just by the way his tongue and mouth are kissing me, hungrily.

His name is the only thing that manages to leave my lips when I finally find my voice again and it doesn't even phase him as he looks up at me briefly, his hand pauses for a moment. I smile at him, wresting one of my hands free from his grasp and when I do, he's blindsided.

"What the-" Stefan begins to say. But, just when he does. I free my other hand, pushing him back from me across the small distance and against the cabinets, smirking. "Remember when I told you that two could play this little game?" I ask him, my staggered breathing finally calming a bit when I adjust my shorts and step in front of him, whispering. "I may be yours, Stefan. But, your mine just as much. So, with that being said...It's time you sit back for a bit."

I'm smiling like an idiot, hands shaking as he grins. "Oh, really? Well, the only problem is that I have a little problem with that..You don't mind..Do you?" Stefan asks, head tilted to the side with this cocky smile on his face.

I blink at him, placing my finger on to his lips as he secures his eyes on me right when my hands are about to lower themselves down to his pants, he kisses me- distracting me instantly from my plan.

I feel our feet stumble back, when he turns us around and his arms hoist me back up on to the counter top of the isle that's covered with flour and broken egg shells, chocolate smudges and a bowl of the left over cookie dough. Stefan's arm swipes off the bowl of left over cookie dough, sending it crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Someone's going to need to clean that up." I point out, my head spinning when his hands lower down my shorts to my knees and he licks his lips. "It doesn't matter, we'll get to it before Zach wakes up...That is if he doesn't hear us first." He tells me with a laugh, pulling me towards him again as his lips capture mine into a searing kiss.

* * *

Stefan's eyes are dead locked on my face when he lifts me back into his arms and carries me back upstairs into the bathroom. I feel him move his hands to lower my underwear as he places me back on to my feet when we push open the bathroom door, stumbling recklessly into the shower. I can hear him mumble something under his breath when his foot closes the door behind us. My heart is pounding against my chest, I can hear the beating of it against my ear drums. I'm dizzy by him.

His green gaze is deep, intense and makes me think about how bad this is going to be if Zach wakes up and goes downstairs, we left it looking like a war zone, not to mention that some of our clothes are still down there! Stefan smiles as his hand goes to touch the knob for the hot water. But, I stop him, pointing to the jacuzzi style tub in the bathroom, an overview of the moon shining in through the window that isn't covered with a thin sheer window panel.

"Forget the tub." Stefan comments quickly, smirking mischievously when his hand touches the shower knobs again and I feel the warm water wash over my bare skin. He smirks as I look up at him, leaning my back against the cold tiled wall. "So, what's your plan. Seducing me in the shower? Personally, I think the tub would have been just as nice." I tell him in a teasing tone, glancing down as his hand brushes my dampened hair behind my back and he leans into my shoulder, kissing the wet skin.

" I like seeing you all hot and bothered in the shower. Besides, I'm not done with you yet, far from it, actually. Because,this is only part of my plan, be patient, sweetheart. The rest is yet to come." He tells me in a raspy and rough tone, pushing me back into the warm water as his hands glide down to remove my now soaked undergarments and I can see it in his eyes, that playfulness that I've missed seeing returns in his gaze, making him look alive in the face and more coy than I've seen in a long time. when I lean my head back and close my eyes, indulging myself in his hot and sloppy kisses against my body, his hands roaming over my skin as I utter out. "So, sloppy make out sessions and shower sex is our thing now?" I ask him jokingly, feeling his hands on each side of my face suddenly, slipping into my hair as Stefan gives me a smug look and adds. "It's part of it. Like, I said...I'm not done with you yet."

My face is beaming when I pull him closer to me, the water getting his hair drenched as he pushes me up against the shower's wall and smirks. It's hot, really damn hot in the bathroom, the whole room's filled with a thick plume of muggy looking water vapors when I lock my eyes onto Stefan's heated green gaze and smile even wider as I whisper against his ear in a sweet and tantalizing tone "Good, because I was hoping this shower and clean up with you would last a while." His lips trail down my body as my hands bring his head up towards me again, my eyes securing their intense and hazy gaze on him, right before I leave a deep, open mouthed rough kiss against his lips.

* * *

My whimpering from his body pressed against mine roughly is silenced by his lips against mine as Stefan presses me against the wall and my legs slip down his body, my breathing is staggered and I can't catch my breath when he leaves a sweet kiss against my forehead. "Shhh." He soothes as I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes, feeling my body coming off the high adrenaline rush. I can't focus, it's too damn hot in the bathroom and my mind is racing right along with the fast paced thumping noises of my heart that sounds like a drum.

"If you keep it up, Elena. We're going to wake everyone up." He teases me, watching as I turn off the water and try to stabilize and balance myself on my already wobbly feeling legs, pushing open the glass door to the shower and stepping out of it. But, just as I turn to reply back to him, I slip on one of the towels in the bathroom and fall to the ground.

He laughs at me, doubled over with tears in his eyes when he steps out of the shower, drenched in water as it slides down his naked body and I watch when Stefan leans down and extends out his hand to me, smiling widely as I grin. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

My question lingers in the air as Stefan shakes his head and tries to pull me up. But, instead of getting me to my feet. I pull him down with me, watching him land on to the towel underneath us when he shakes his head and leans into me, kissing my lips as he replies against them when he backs away. "No, but I think you're right about that bath tub. It's a safer idea." He tells me with a wink, lifting himself up as I gawk at him when he extends out his hands to me and says. "You act like you've never seen me naked before. Stop staring, Elena. You're making me self conscious and you're blushing." He adds in a joking manner as I blink at him, never once letting the smile leave my lips as I take his hand into my own when he pulls me against his chest, off the floor and he says in a cocky tone. "It's okay, honey. I like making you blush. It means I'm getting to you."

* * *

Stefan's muscular and perfectly athletic body looks just like it did when I met him. I swear that he hasn't changed, maybe he's even gotten sexier and bulkier over the years. He watches me with curious eyes when I lean back against the white porcelain large tub, splashing some of the warm water out of the tub. The jets from the bathtub are hitting my back when I giggle, watching Stefan lift his hand up to my face that's covered in soapy white bubbles. "I've missed that laugh." He says with a smile, a tender look in his soft green eyes when he moves closer to me, moving me so that he's sitting behind me and my head is against his chest as he spreads his legs and I sit in between them, exhaling deeply with contentment.

For the first time in months since he's been back in my arms, I feel like tonight we've just been our carefree selves for once, just like we were when we first met. My eyes close as his hand gently caresses my face and he inhales sharply when he asks. "What do you think about me being a stay at home dad to the kids? What if I didn't go back to work,would you complete hate it?"

I turn around in his arms, sitting on my knees and brushing back my soaked and lavender smelling hair. I can't say that I wouldn't hate it. Because, maybe that's what he needs, to be at home and not go back into work...To be less stressed out and to get to know the kids more. I exhale out a breath, shaking my head and looking down at the parting small bubbles in front of me when I reply with a soft and truthful tone.

"The kids would love that and part of me would love that too. But, that job is something you love doing, Stefan. I would hate for what happened to you, to ruin it for you.." My voice trails off as I watch him lean towards me as he nods, his thumb brushing against my cheek when he adds.

"It has though, Elena. This job that I love so much has ripped away everything from me and I don't even know why I'm even holding on to it anymore. It doesn't feel the same. I do love it, I always will. But, over the last few months. I've realized that there are more important things in my life. Like you and the kids, my family." He tells me, his eyes locked on me when I nod, placing my hand onto his wrist.

"I know. I just- I want you to be sure that leaving that behind would be what you really want to do. Because, we'd figure it out, like we always do. We'd make it work. I'll go back to work full time and then, you could watch the kids. But, trust me..that isn't easier either." I comment with a laugh, turning back so that my body is against his again when I lean into him and feel his arms tighten around me, kissing the top of my wet hair as he adjusts his weight and I hear the water splash and swoosh against the tub.

"I know. But, maybe it would be good for me and the kids to be with each other more. I mean, just as long as you'd be okay with working again." Stefan tells me as I smile up at him, placing my fingers against his cheek, watching when he brings down his face to mine, our lips merely touching when I whisper against them. "I'm okay with anything you want, Stefan. Just as long as you won't regret it."

He smiles, licking his lips and closing the distance between us when he kisses me softly, deepening the kiss as I turn in his arms and run my long nails through his hair, catching my breath and breaking apart from him, smiling.

"I wouldn't regret it. Besides, it would give us both more moments like this...Because, these are the moments I live for. Being with you." Stefan replies in a sweet and sincere tone, pulling me back to him and kissing me breathlessly once more, turning me against him more as I feel my body fall against him and we get lost in each other's touch and kisses, the water spilling over the tub with our movements.

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

It's like a battle field erupted in the kitchen when the morning light hits and I rub my eyes open, examining the damage. Who the hell left this mess and what the hell even happened last night?

The last I remember was telling Stefan to go get some sleep before I walked upstairs and ended up collapsing back on to my bed. The more I walk around the kitchen, the more the full blown picture comes into the view and when I step in the puddle of flour and melted chocolate chips, my foot gets stuck against a necklace on the floor. My hands lift it up, eyes looking it over. The golden chain shines when I flip the ring around and look at the engraved inscription inside of it- _With all my love, S_.

I'm pissed off at the mess, the clothes scattered on the floor and dining table, the clear smudges and hand prints on my stainless steel fridge. But, my anger builds even more when I hear them slowly creeping down the stairs together, hand in hand. Stefan and Elena freeze in their tracks, eyes widening in both of them. I watch him drop her hand, her face is flushed, hair damp and this smug arrogant look is plastered on Stefan's face when he clears his throat to speak. But, I lift my hand up, cutting him off before he can even explain anything at all. "Care to explain the cooking bomb that went off in my kitchen..What the hell happened! Did you two revert back to being teenagers in my house. Because, I get that you two can't keep your hands off each other and are here to fix your marriage. But, next time you cook something, control your hormones while doing it. Got it?"

He's embarrassed and so is Elena because she's hiding behind him and her face is beat red when she leans her forehead on his back. "I can explain...We were coming down here to clean it up...We just got a little...umm.." He pauses as he looks at Elena and elbows her to chime in and when she does, I can hear the uneasiness in her voice. "We just got a little busy with the clean up of ourselves upstairs that- we didn't think you'd wake up this early..It's 3:30 in the morning, Zach." She informs me, not even looking at me as I look around the kitchen again, shaking my head and biting down hard on my lip at how annoyed.

"Well, it didn't sound like much cooking was going on down here. Because the crashing sound of the eggs and the cookie dough bowl falling to the ground woke me up. Followed by the laughing and whatever else you two were doing down here. I suggest that next time you two have a cooking session in my house, make sure you're a little quieter, for the sake of your kids and myself." I reply with a wink, stepping in between them both, turning on my heels as I reach out towards Elena and pat her on the shoulder, locking my eyes on her when she turns towards me and I say. "Now, since you two got busy in my kitchen last night. I suggest you get busy cleaning it up before your kids wake up. I'm going back to bed. Good night and keep your hands to yourselves this time!"

* * *

Elena won't even look at me, she keeps avoiding my gaze from across the table as she leans towards Olivia's plate and cuts her maple syrup covered pancakes into small bites.

"So, the kitchen looks nice." I tell them, watching Stefan look down at his own plate, pushing it away from him when he nervously runs his hands through his hair. "Yeah, sparkling. I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore."

"You're not going to let this go any time soon, are you?" He asks me, placing his hands on to his face and rubbing them vigorously over his hazy, tired looking green eyes.

"Nope. Certainly not any time soon. By the way, I called my buddy up this morning. You two might want to get a move on in an hour or so, if you want to be back home by dinner." I tell him, watching as Stefan nods and gets up from his seat, walking over to where Aiden is sitting in his high chair and kneeling down near him instead of being closer to Elena.

"Daddy can we come too?" Sam asks him, wiping his mouth with all this maple syrup on his hands as he grins up at his dad. Stefan shakes his head as Elena gives him a confused look and I give them both a smug smile.

"Maybe next time, Sammy. Zach and Suzanne are going to babysit you guys for a little bit. It's a surprise for mommy." He tells him as I smile even wider, clearing my throat. "Yup, kid. You'll be spending the day with me. I think it's time we go out and spend some time with the horses and then we can come back here and I can teach you guys how to make chocolate chip cookies, the right way." My playful gaze sweeps across the table as Olivia's brown eyes widen and she smiles when she asks in an excited tone. "Really?"

I nod, looking over at both Elena and Stefan when I talk, adding with a wink and a teasing tone. "Yup, we're going to have a lot of fun together. And, we'll learn how to clean things up properly too. Since, no one likes big messes."

Stefan exhales deeply, looking over at me as Elena rolls her eyes and I place my hands flatly on the table, my gaze deadlocked on them. "What? It's better they don't turn into messy teenagers." I comment with a laugh, getting up from the table when I look over at Sam and Olivia, smiling. "So, who's ready to have a good day with Uncle Zach?"


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"Ready to go?" I ask her, watching as Elena smiles up at me, her light brown sunglasses are on top of her head when she nods and opens the passenger side door to Zach's dark green colored work truck.

I'm just about to open the driver side door and get into Zach's truck when I hear it, the quick pitter patter of Olivia's footsteps as she runs after me, looking disappointed.

"Daddy you promised we'd go somewhere too. Why can't we go with you?" She asks me again, causing me to close the door and lean against it, looking down at my daughter who's got tears ready to spill over on to her cheeks. Olivia's begging with me, pleading for us to take her. And, I would, if only it wasn't for the fact that Elena and I need this..We need to be alone and we need to just learn to be together again, like we slowly have been learning to repair our fractured relationship.

I exhale deeply, bending down so that my green eyes are eye level with Olivia's dark brown ones. Smiling at her sweetly, pushing back a strand of her hair that feels like silk between my fingers and opening my mouth to speak when I look down at her. "Sweetie. Your mommy and I will be back. I promise. Like I said earlier at the table. It's a surprise just for your mom."

Once I say it, the tears in her eyes start to spill over and I watch as her bottom lip starts to quiver, her little face looks hurt and pained, so horribly disappointed that she can't come with us that it breaks my heart. "Olivia, honey. Please, don't cry. We'll be back later tonight and we'll bring you, Sam and Aiden back something. I promise." It's a like 180 degree turn in her attitude when I tell her and promise that I'll be bringing her back something because she locks her eyes on me, exhales deeply when I watch as she lifts up her little hand and grabs a hold of mine that's resting on my knee.

"Pinky swear?" She asks, placing her little hand into mine as I let out a small laugh, my other hand ruffling the top of her head. Olivia groans, tears still streaming down her face as she gives me a small and barely there smile, her brown eyes shining.

"Pinky swear." I answer back quickly, entangling her little pinky finger with mine as she watches me lean forward and kiss her hand. "I love you." I add in my most sincere tone when she wraps her little arms around me, wrapping her legs around my chest too and whispers into my ear. "Come back soon, daddy..I'm going to miss you."

I let out a little laugh, hugging her tightly when I lift us both up from the ground and carry her to the passenger side door, knocking on the window, grabbing Elena's attention as we both watch her pull out her headphones and smile at us, opening the car door.

"Olivia, you need to let daddy go." She scolds her a little, a smile lingering across her lips as she says it and shakes her head in disbelief. I slowly bend down, my daughter still clinging on to my body as she shakes her head. "No."

"Sweetie, daddy and I need to go somewhere. But, I promise that we'll be back later tonight. Honey, now please...can you look at me." Elena asks her, both of watching as she lifts her head from my shoulder, sniffling a little and stuttering when she speaks. "I don't want you to go!"

"I know. But, Zach is going to be taking care of you guys and Suzanne is going to help out too. You like her, right?" Elena asks, placing her hands on to each side of Olivia's sides, tickling her with her fingers as Olivia briskly lets go of her hold around my neck and leans against my chest instead, directing her attention to Elena.

Olivia nods, a small relaxed smile forming across her lips as Elena straightens out her yellow sun dress and smiles at her. "Good. Olivia...Baby, listen to mommy. We'll be back in a few hours. So, give daddy a hug and kiss and we'll see you soon."

"Oh man!" All three of us stop when we hear his voice coming from the back seat of the truck. Olivia and I turn our heads to see Sam lifting himself up off the floor of the car with a saddened look on his face as he opens the back seat door and crawls out.

" Sam! What is going on you two?" Elena shouts, placing her hand on top of her head and stepping out of the car, causing Olivia and I to take a few steps backwards.

"You two little silly kids have some explaining to do. Sammy, how did you get into the backseat of Uncle Zach's truck and Olivia-what's wrong?" Elena asks, irritation on her face as she places her hands on to her hips and looks down at their guilty little faces that are staring up at her.

"I...I...gotta go." Sam starts to say, his foot lifting up off the ground- ready to runaway as Elena clears her throat and stops him in his tracks before he has time to run back towards the house.

"Not so fast, mister! Sammy, did you and your sister plan this?" She asks them, bending down so that she's looking directly at him, her hands placed gently on to our son's wrists, stroking his skin with her thumbs as she lifts her hand and runs her fingernails through his dark brown hair.

"Did you?" She repeats again as he falls against her, wrapping his arms around her neck, inhaling deeply when he speaks against her skin. "It was Olivia's idea. She doesn't want you or daddy to go without us." Sam admits, looking down at the floor as Elena and I both look over at Olivia whose once again buried her face into my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my tightly as I lift her up into the my arms and hold her there for a moment.

"It's just a little trip. Okay, you two. You know how you two are going to have fun with Zach and Suzanne today. Remember when he said that?" She asks them, looking over at Sam as she takes his hands into her own and smiles at him, watching as Olivia slowly lifts her head up and looks over at her, nodding.

"Daddy and I are going to have some fun today too. Just like you guys will have fun with Zach. And, later tonight we'll be back home. Okay?" She tells them, watching as Olivia wipes away the tears on her cheeks as she asks. "So, you're coming back?"

Elena nods, taking a step towards Olivia and I as she leans into us and kisses her cheek softly, whispering into her ear. " Of course, sweetie. We always will. We'd never leave you, Sammy or Aiden. I promise. I love you."

I feel her little arms loosen around me as she turns her body towards Elena and out stretches her arms towards her, smiling when Elena grabs a hold of her, kissing her forehead, when I hear a barely there and soft reply coming from Olivia when she says. " Okay. I love you too, momma."

* * *

"I thought that they weren't going to let us go." I tell her with a laugh, turning on to the freeway. Elena quickly looks over at me, then back to the window, watching the other cars and landscape pass by us.

"Yeah, I really thought that we'd have to call Zach for help..." I comment, placing my hand in the middle of the console in the truck, watching as Elena grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly, humming softly to herself when she looks back out at the window.

"We're haven't been alone like this is what feels like years." She states in a knowing tone, watching the landscape go by at a quick pace. I think about her words for a moment, knowing that she's right. Elena and I haven't taken a trip alone together like this in a car for a few hours, since we were dating and when I open my mouth to debate her words, she laughs, placing her hand on top of her head when she adds. "Actually, the last time that you and I were in a car together on a long road trip, I had gotten the flu and we were driving back from Long Beach after you told me that it would be a good idea to go watch the sun go down there because Damon told you it was pretty..." Her voice trails off as I exhale deeply, remembering the moment.

" _So, I got you like all these cold meds. Just in case you end up throwing up all over me again." I told her, watched as she lifted her head from the passenger side window, groaning at me. "I'm sorry...it was unexpected!"_

" _Elena, I'm sorry. I thought you said you were feeling better?" I asked her, my voice fading a little as I sat back into the drivers seat of her little black Mustang sports car. "Come on, if I would have known that you were going to get worse. I would have gone by myself and-."_

_She laughed. Cutting off my words as she shook head and rolled her eyes at me. Her brown gaze glaring at me, grabbing the box from my out stretched hand as she grumbled under her breath. "I feel like death and you thought it was cute to accidentally push me into the ocean..I kind of hate you right now!"_

" _Hey, I didn't push you in. You lost your balance."I tried to argue, her scratchy voice barely there as she turned to look at me, deadlocked on my face when she added. "We have a half hour still to go and you'll be lucky if I don't throw up on you again before we get home. Now, shut up and get into the car, Stefan!"_

" _Can I at least turn on the radio so that we're not sitting in absolute silence while we drive back home?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side with a small smile as I closed the drivers side door and started the car, slipping my sweat shirt off and placing it over her bare shoulders, smiling a little at the small gesture to keep her warm until I started the car again and turned on the air conditioning._

_Elena exhaled deeply, snuggling up with my dark blue sweat shirt, looking back at me as she stated in a firm tone. "A half hour, Stefan..I just want a half hour of silence. If you touch that radio...I'm going make this week torture for you." She said in a nasally tone, resting her back against the window._

_She laughed a little, hearing when I exhaled deeply, starting the car and driving it out of the gas station._

" _How is this week going to be torture for me if you're the one that's sick?" I asked her in a curious tone, hearing Elena snort out a laugh, turning towards me and in the most serious tone she said. "If you touch that radio and blast it...I'm going to make sure that once I start feeling better that there will be no sex..all week long."_

"You said that you'd make me pay for it. That week ended up being torture." I comment, focusing back on to the road in front of us as Elena laughs and smiles at me.

"Yeah because you ended up touching the radio and we were stuck listening to Bon Jovi the whole way back home..God, I wanted to drop you off on the side of the freeway and have you call Damon to pick you up. I was so sick, it was horrible." She recalls, laughing a little as I feel her hand start to play with my finger as I glance over at her and smile at the memory.

"Yeah, but I took care of you when we got home..I took you upstairs because you had fallen asleep in the car and I stayed with you, all night long, never leaving your side." I remind her, watching as she smiles, running her hands through her hair, rolling down the window and letting the breeze in. Elena's hair whips back all around her face as she laughs.

"You did, you stayed all night long, holding me until I fell asleep. The perfect boyfriend...I'm a lucky girl, you know..To have you. We've been through a lot, Stefan." She says in a sudden soft and low voice, squeezing my hand tighter, looking out the passing cars that drive by us.

"I know. And, I'm sorry for everything I put you through." I comment, glancing over to see Elena give me a saddened look, her fingertips gently stroking my arm as she says. "I'm sorry too. But, I wouldn't have changed any of it. Because, I'm not sorry that you came back to me and that we got our second chance. We get to live again, Stefan. We get to be together again and that's all that matters to me. That we're together, happy and healthy. That's all. Because, I spent years without you and I know you did the same. I know how hard it was and I'd never wish that on anyone. I love you, every day for the rest of my life until we're old and the kids are all grown up, leaving us all alone in the house. It won't change anything because we'll have each other, just like we always have..." I hear her voice break a little when I take my eyes off the road and lean into her, kissing her cheek when I whisper against her skin. "You'll have me forever, Elena and forever is a very long time."

* * *

The drive is 3 hours long and after I park the car in the parking lot, filled with people walking around in shorts and tank tops, kids playing and chasing each other around. I turn the engine off and look over at Elena who's been holding my hand for the past hour, causing my fingers to go numb. But, she's asleep. Head pressed up against the glass as her breath leaves marks against the glass.

"Elena. Honey...Hey, sweetie. We're here." I tell her calmly not wanting to startle her, taking my other hand off the steering wheel, placing it against her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Ugh, why can't you just let me sleep!" She snaps, rubbing her palm against her face as her makeup gets smudged against her cheek.

"Because, If I let you sleep...I wouldn't be having a lot of fun at all today and I don't really want that to happen. This whole day is for us, by the way." I comment with a wink, turning around and leaning against the console to the backseat, hearing Elena grumble at me as she shoves me a little with her hands and laughs when I end up flying forward a bit more, glaring over at her.

"God, you have a nice backside. You know, you can just keep getting whatever you need back there, I'll wait. I like the view I'm getting anyways. Thanks for waking me up for this babe. It's a great view." She remarks in a flirtatious tone, smiling to herself when I finally grab the bag that I was looking for and end up falling back into the driver's seat.

"Aha, here it is." I comment, grinning ear to ear when Elena pulls the bag from my hands and pulls out the bottles that I stole from Zach.

"What's this? Are we going to a frat party or something? Stefan, I may have not gone to college and experienced a fraternity or whatever. But, I've gotten drunk in my day and this...this is enough to knock me off my ass! Are you going to use these to make me strip for you or something. Because, you know that I'm a light weight...right?" She asks in a joking tone as she places her hands over her mouth, laughing so hard that her face turns beat red and tears appear in her eyes.

I shake my head, laughing just because she is. It's infectious, the way she laughs when she's happy or excited about something. Elena wipes her eyes as she drops the bottles in her lap and looks them over again, listing off the alcohol that I found in Zach's liqueur cabinet. "Seriously, what are you planning to do to me on that yacht ?"

I pause, looking out the window as I notice a man waving us over and then I look back at Elena. "Well, I was thinking we could play a fun game of "Never have I ever." I tell her with a wink, feeling as her fingernails dig into my arm and she leans towards my face, brown eyes blazing with she states. "Stefan you do remember what happened the last time we played that game with alcohol involved..You can't possibly not remember that night!"

I'm smirking at her, taking her hand off of my arm, my other hand's on the door handle to the truck when I laugh and turn to speak to her over my shoulder before stepping out of the truck. "Yeah, if memory serves me right...you ended up pregnant with twins 9 months later."

"Exactly! And, that's why we need to leave the alcohol in the car!" She argues, throwing the bottles in the back seat as I jump out of the truck, shaking my head and laughing as I watch her get out of the truck and she locks her eyes on me with a warning glance as I lick my lips. "Come on, it won't be that bad. We're just going to do a few shots. That's it." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders back as Elena huffs out an annoyed breath and rolls her eyes, opening the back seat to th truck, glancing over at me on the other side of the it when she firmly states. "Just a few drinks. That's it. We need to get back home and be responsible!"

"Ha, I think responsibility flew out the window a long time ago when it came to us." I remark, Elena slams the door shut and steps around the truck, walking over to me when she looks around and presses her body against mine, her fingers slipping into my hair, when she leans forward and I feel my body being pushed up against the truck as she kisses me roughly.

The sound of a familiar voice stops us from making out like two foolish teenagers in the parking lot. His foot steps are heavy when he clears his throat and asks. "Are you Stefan Salvatore? Because, you look a lot like your father from a distance and...My name's Mark and I'm Zach's friend."

Mark's an older, heavy set man. Dark pitch black hair that reminds me of Damon's. But his eyes are a gray looking color as he smiles and runs his hands though his hair. Elena leans back from me, her face red from embarrassment. "And, who's this pretty woman?" He asks with a smile, extending out his hand towards me as I release my grip from around Elena's waistline and shake his hand. "This is my wife, Elena. It's really nice to finally meet you, Mark."

He takes a step back from us, looking out towards his own truck that has what I assume is Zach's yacht attached to it. "I've heard a lot about both of you. Especially you, Stefan. I..um..I knew your parents years ago when you and your brother were kids. Your dad and Uncle would take you both out here...It was like a family tradition every time you boys would come to visit. So, how are-" He starts to ask me as I look down at Elena whose looking down at the ground, arms folded across her chest and she's stepped away from me a bit.

It's hard for me to remember him, to let all the pieces of my past when I was a kid- open up again- since I've closed most of them off for so long that when Mark informs me that he knew my mother and father, something inside of my heart breaks a little when I open my mouth and state in a detached and ice cold tone. "They're dead. My dad and my mom died when I was a kid. They, um..You didn't know..did you?"

I watch his face go pale, he looks down at the floor in utter awkwardness and shakes his head before speaking. "No...I just thought that when your parents moved away from here that they didn't want to speak with me anymore. And, I never really asked Zach about it because I figured it wasn't that important, and that he wouldn't have wanted to tell me anyways. I just- Oh, I'm so sorry."

I nod, feeling Elena's hand slip against my palm as she tightens her grip around my fingers when she laces our hands together, giving Mark a saddened look. "It's okay, Mark. It happened a long time ago and only immediate family knew about it."

He coughs out a shaky breath, looks behind him nervously and then looks back at us with that sympathetic look that I've grown accustom to. "Look, when I talked to Zach about you guys. He just told me to take you two out on his yacht and that you both needed some time alone. So, I didn't ask questions. I've been storing it for him at my house that has a dock and stuff. I just...I didn't want to pry into your life. Because, I just knew you when you were a kid. Didn't even think you'd remember me." He explains, placing his hands into his pockets as I give him a slight smile and clear my throat, changing the subject.

"So, about the yacht. Zach said that you could teach me how to steer it and all that and we could take it out on the water for a bit, alone?" I ask him, watching his demeanor change as he looks back to his truck and at the large white cruising yacht that looks barely used.

"It's a yacht used for cruising. It's a Morris 48 yacht that your Uncle customized all for himself and his late wife. Fairly basic to learn how to steer and it's got a really nice interior. The inside of it is all covered with windows and in the rounded hull, there's a small lower part to it with a bed and a table and booth seats for eating. It's really nice." Mark rambles on about the yacht, like I even understand what he's talking about. All I can hear are the words _"Bed, eating table and it's got nice light colored wooden flooring inside of it, almost it's pretty closed off inside and it has blinds."_

I nod at him with a huge smile and release Elena's hand, watching as she turns back towards the truck and grabs our bags out from the back.

"I don't live far from here, just a few miles. So, once I show you everything you'll need to know. All you have to do is call me when you're done for the day." He adds on, pivoting on the soles of his shoes with a smile. I look over at Elena and grin when I remark. "Hear that sweetie, all we have to do is call him when we're done. I think this whole idea of coming out here just got a lot better. We're going to be all alone in the middle of this huge vast lake. All alone together." I emphasize my words like 'alone' as I watch her turn around and she rolls her eyes at me, shoving one of our bags against my chest when she smiles and states. "Oh, I heard him alright. But, you know they have yacht rentals here..It would have saved you the trouble from getting this poor guy to drive all the way out here with your Uncle's yacht !"

I shrug my shoulders back, grinning when I add. "You say that now. But, just wait until we go cruising. I promise you that it'll be fun!"

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

"Zach, can you tell us a story?" Olivia asks me, bouncing up and down as she walks into the living room, dragging Sam behind her. They both watch me hold Aiden in my arms, rocking him to sleep as he starts to cry.

"Daddy sings to Aiden when he starts to cry. He's got a good voice. Sometimes he sings the 'you are my sunshine song.' " Sam suggests, taking a seat next to his sister who's hovering over Aiden and brushing his hair back, kissing the top of his head.

"Do you know that song?" Sam asks me, smiling with bright green eyes as I laugh a little. I used to sing that song to Damon and Stefan when they were little kids and when they couldn't sleep. It was something their own father would sing to them as little boys when they'd have nightmares and when they wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

I glance over at Sam, watching Olivia get down on the floor so that she's sitting on her knees, right next to her baby brother, still stroking the top of his head.

"We could help you sing it if you need help." She tells me in a hopeful tone, smiling a huge grin and pushing back a strand of her brown hair as I lean my back against the couch, trying to calm a still loudly crying Aiden.

"You know what? I have a better idea..How about you two sing it until Aiden falls asleep?" I ask them, hearing Sam's voice full of excitement as he walks over to sit next to his sister and they both look down at their little brother.

"But, we don't really know the words.." Olivia comments in a slightly disappointing tone as I glance over at her and smile, pulling out my cell phone when I state. "I know just the person who can help us out with that...Your dad."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I watch as she walks away from me and just when I'm about to follow her, I feel my cell phone start to buzz with a vibration in my shorts.

"Hello?" I answer it without even looking at the call ID and once I hear his voice, I can tell that he's desperate, frantic almost.

"Aiden won't strop crying since you two left and it's his nap time and I wasn't going to call you guys because I didn't want to bother you because you two left like three hours ago and I thought I would be fine with them. But, I'm not fine. Stefan, your son's crying is making my head hurt and so, I asked the kids what I could do to make it stop." Zach blurts out in a hurried tone, his voice and breathing are staggered when he finally lets out a sigh and I hear Sam and Olivia in the back ground trying to sing to Aiden.

"Ha, I had a feeling you were going to call one of us." I comment with a smile, turning my back away from the truck and looking out towards the lake that I can see just slightly from the parking lot's view.

"Have you fed him? Changed his diaper...gave him a bath?" I ask Zach all the basic questions, listening when he tells Olivia and Sam to stop singing for a moment just so that he can think about everything he's tried.

"Yeah, I did all that already..Look, I just need you to-." The service to my phone cuts in and out and I panic a bit when Zach mumbles a curse word that's just above a whisper under his breath.

"What do you need me to do Zach?" I ask him, walking back to the truck and leaning my back against it, crossing my ankles together.

"I need you to sing 'you are my sunshine' apparently since that's the only thing that calms him...I'll even put you on speaker." He begs me. He must hear the hesitation in my voice as I look around the parking lot and notice that it's starting to fill with even more people. My free hand grabs for the keys in my pocket and when I don't feel them in my shorts, I feel my heart start to race. I don't want to sing it in a parking lot full of people, they'll think I'm insane!

"Zach, I can't do that right now..Elena and Mark are waiting for me to leave. We're supposed to already be on the yacht and out on the lake..." My voice trails off as he huffs out a breath and then he starts to beg again.

"Please, Stefan. I am begging you! I love your kids, I really do and we've had a great time so far. But, Aiden...If he keeps crying like this- I'm going to go deaf!" Zach explains with desperation and a pleading voice as I smile, looking down at the paint on his truck when I turn around towards it again, breathing heavily. "Fine, put me on speaker. But, only this once...I usually only sing it in private."

It takes a moment until he does and I can tell that I'm on speaker from his cell phone by the echoing feedback that I'm getting of my own voice. "Hi guys! I miss you." I tell them as I hear Sam and Olivia quietly say "Hi daddy! We miss you!"

"Daddy, Aiden needs you to sing him a song." Olivia states with a little giggle as I smile from hearing her voice. I nod my head, clearing my throat when I ask. "So, you're holding him right Zach?"

"Of course I am, Stefan! I've been trying to rock him to sleep and it's just not working. He's being fussy." He repeats again when I cough out a breath.

"Well, here it goes. I hope this helps.." My voice trails off as the other end goes completely silent and all I can hear is Aiden's crying start to subdue as I continue singing the lyrics..."You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are grey...You never know, dear, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away..."

"Zach?" His name is questionable out of my mouth as I barely hear anything when he takes me off speaker and exhales heavily, his voice is low and raspy, the only thing heard as it sounds like he's getting up from off the couch in the living room. "He's starting to fall asleep...Thank you! Thank you, you are an amazing father, Stefan!" Zach states with a sound of relief escaping his lungs as I look around the parking lot, tapping my fingers against his truck when I lay my forehead against the hood of it and smile to myself, shaking my head as I reply simply. "I try my best Zach...I'm just trying my best."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"So, what have I missed?" I ask her, leaning against the door frame to my office as I watch Lexi look up at me in complete shock.

"Caroline, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home, don't you have a few more days off?" She asks me, shuffling a set of familiar papers when I walk into my office and glance over them, giving her a confused look.

"I thought this case was closed, Lexi? Katherine Pierce is in prison, she got 23 years to life and Klaus got life in prison. That was the sentence." I comment, leaning against the empty chair in my office as I step in front of it and sit down, watching Lexi smile at me, letting out a nervous laugh.

"They did and it is..It's closed and they aren't getting out. I just- I was actually looking over Matt Donovan's part in the case. Still can't get over the fact that a fire fighter would do that to his so called best friend, you know...Hey, do you know if Elena ever mentions him anymore?" She asks me, watching as I cross my legs over each other and shake my head. Ever since the night that Bonnie and I found out that Matt was stabbed in his cell no one really mentions him anymore. It's not like any of us will ever forget the part he played in Stefan's disappearance or the fact that once - years ago- that Matt was a decent friend and loving person. But, as she asks me, I think about it a little more.

"I don't think she does...Lexi, we're all moving on from the past and looking over the already closed case is just bringing up painful memories for a lot of us. I honestly don't really blame her for not mentioning him, anyways. Matt was a friend, a lover, a great fire fighter and a dad to Elena's kids. He was a nice guy, a long time ago- a very long time ago. But, he was also an abuser, a monster and a manipulative person to my very close friend who could have lost her life at his hands. So, I'm glad that Elena doesn't mention him anymore. Lex, you and I both know that it's for the best. The case is closed and that's where it should stay, buried..." My voice trails off as I lean forward and place my hand on to hers, causing her eyes to glance up at me and she exhales, nodding.

"I know. I just- I guess I was curious as to how it all went so terribly wrong between them all. What happened all those years ago. Before Stefan disappeared and when he and Elena were dating to cause Matt to be so jealous of what they had." She states, releasing my grip and leaning back into her chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"He wanted a family, Lexi. And, he thought that he could have one with Elena. Stefan was in his way and he got rid of him because of that. You know this, we all do. The only people that don't know the truth are her kids and to be honest, it's better that they don't. I mean, how could you even explain to a child that the man that you called dad for a huge part of your life turned out to be a psycho path and that your real dad was god knows where, brained washed to believe that he wasn't who he thought he really was...That's just too much. So, to answer your question. No, Elena doesn't talk about him anymore because the kids know that Matt hurt their mother and that he wasn't a good person, that's why he's never coming back. And, that's what they think, because that's what Stefan and Elena explained to them- the best they could." I explain, clearing my throat as I change the subject.

"Speaking of family, where's Jeremy Gilbert? Are you two still working together?" I ask her, watching as Lexi laughs, clearing her throat and pointing behind me, He's smiling, a stack of file folders in his hands as he says in a cheerful tone. "Mrs. Lockwood. Just when I thought I would never see you again. My favorite investigator returns! How are you, Caroline?" He asks me, placing the files on to a shelf inside of my office, taking a step towards me when I get up from my chair. Jeremy's arms wrap around me tightly as he whispers. "Congratulations on the baby."

I hug him tightly back. I miss him, long nights and coffee breaks with Elena's younger brother used to the highlight of my week and part of my weekends. And, I miss how things used to be between us. But, ever since I found out I'm pregnant. I've been taking more days off and being at work now just feels odd, maybe it also has to do with the fact that Jeremy and I barely saw each other after we finished Klaus and Katherine's cases.

"Thank you. Now, can we just pretend it's like old times and that not a lot of things have changed around here? Like, Oh I don't know...Lexi, do you mind if I sit in my old chair?" I ask her, looking around my office and feeling a bit nostalgic. After we all arrested and wrapped up Stefan's case. Being back here in the police station where Lexi, Jeremy and I had spent months together, combing over every details just doesn't feel the same as it used to anymore. And from their facial expressions, I know that they feel just like I do.

"It's weird being back here in your office, with all three of us in it like this..isn't it?" Jeremy asks me, smiling as he leans against a wall that has a plaque on it, one with my name on it that was awarded to me after we captured Klaus and Katherine and brought Stefan home.

I nod, smiling when I watch Lexi get up from her seat and step in front of me, extending out her arms and hugging me tightly. "I know it's weird, Caroline. Because ever since we finished the case. It's been strange for me, walking around here like we didn't change someones life, like it didn't change our lives. But, it did. Everything that happened since then has been a journey of healing and-."

Jeremy clears his throat, cutting her words off as he steps near us and pulls us both into his arms, smiling at us when he says. "It's been a journey of healing and recovery and it's been tough for all of us. But, I'm glad that I got to spend those months with both of you. I love you girls and I wanted to say thank you for bringing home my brother in law. We couldn't have done it without each other."

I'm smiling through unshed tears as I embrace Lexi and feel Jeremy's arms around me. I'm trying really hard not to cry when I lean my head back and smile up at them when I add. "All of us have been through a lot and the case was emotional and tough sometimes. But, we made it and the healing is still on going. It'll never really go away, the rush and shock I felt when I heard Stefan's voice over the phone that night..It was one of the best nights of my career."

Lexi releases her arms from around me, wiping away her own tears and leaning against my desk ask she laughs, changing the subject. "So, Jer. You don't make unannounced visits for nothing...I mean, it's great to see you-since you know- we don't really get to work together anymore. But, what are you doing in the office today?"

Jeremy laughs, running his hands though his dark brown hair and exhaling deeply when he says. "Anna and I were planning on getting married next summer. But, her parents are coming into town in a few weeks and she found out that they're leaving for Europe next summer and they won't be able to make it to the wedding. So, we're moving the date to four weeks from now." He concludes, causing Lexi to gasp and me to stare at him like I've just been given the keys to a safe full of gold.

"Four weeks.. from now? Jeremy..That's really short notice to plan a wedding." I comment, watching as he shifts his weight nervously and smiles.

"I know. And, that's why I came to ask the two of you for some help. Elena and Stefan are still in Missouri for a few more days and I didn't want to bother my sister with the news. So, I figured that you two could help us out. Anna's been planning our wedding since last year and she knows where she wants it to be, how many people, what her dress is going to look like. She's got a lot of the planning already done." He explains, smiling when he exhales out a breath, causing Lexi and I to lock eyes on to each other.

"Caroline loves weddings! You know, I remember when she used to say that if she wasn't a cop that she'd be a wedding planner and she did just an amazing job with Stefan and Elena's that I'm sure that we can help. Right, Caroline?" Lexi asks me, grinning when I look down at the papers on my desk, gritting my teeth a bit and repeating my mantra in my head.

_It's just Elena's little brother._

_But, you're not supposed to be under any stress...Husband's orders..!_

_It's just Elena's little brother...Ah...Hell- Lexi's right..I do love planning weddings._

"I'm in. So, what do you need us to do?" I ask him with my most cheerful tone, placing my hands around my stomach as Jeremy smiles and then adds. "I just need you both to have coffee or tea with Anna and help her plan the small details out."

"That's it?" Lexi asks him, both of us a bit taken back by his words as he nods and adds. "Oh yeah and since I know that you can't be stressing a lot, Caroline. Call up Bonnie too. The more people that can help make this happen quicker, the better and smoother it will go. And, thank you guys..Seriously!" Jeremy tells us, smiling as he pivots on his heels and leaves the room with a huge smile on his face, leaving Lexi and I staring at each other and my palms itching to call Bonnie immediately!

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Oh, what in the hell-...Caroline. Hi." I groan as I roll over on to my side and glance over at Bonnie. The sheets from our bed draped over her back, she's sound asleep.

"Damon? Why are you answering your wifes cell phone..Where is she by the way?" Caroline asks me over the phone, her voice all high pitched and kind of ear piercing when I smile and lean back into the pillows, smirking to myself proudly.

"She's sleeping off the pain her aching body is trying to process from us-" She cuts me off, a huffing noise coming out of her mouth as she adds. "Don't answer that, Damon. Just- look, just tell her that I called and that she needs to call me back as soon as she can."

I smirk, looking back over at Bonnie who's rolled over back towards me, her arm out stretched against my pillow. Her skin is glowing, face looks content and I can't wait to get off the phone with Caroline to continue where we'd left off just an hour before we both fell asleep.

"Will do. Once she's able to move." I comment in a joking way, hearing another loud annoyed sigh escape out of Caroline as she remarks under her breath. "That's too much information! I got to go."

I let out a laugh, rolling my shoulders back and tightening my grip around Bonnie's cell phone. "Good. Now, I can get back to what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me. Goodbye, Caroline and tell your husband Hi! I miss him!" I can see her rolling her eyes at my words as she quickly hangs up right before she tells me a quick goodbye.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asks me in a sleep filled voice, covering up her chest with the satin sheets that we're both under.

"Just Caroline." I comment, leaning back towards her, capturing her lips against my own, about to roll back into her as I watch her place her hand on to my chest and she locks her eyes on me, pushing me up.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Bonnie asks me, her eyes firmly locked on to mine, her fingertips grazing gently against my bare chest.

"Nope." I reply back, popping the 'P' with my lips as she shakes her head and tries to get up from under me.

"Where are you trying to go?" I ask her, Bonnie leans up towards me and kisses my lips softly, backing away when her body slides out from under mine and she gets up, not even caring to take the sheet with her. She turns her head, picking up her light green colored robe from the armrest and smiling when she says. "I'm going to go call her back and you can go check up on Zach. I think it's his feeding time."

I watch as she leaves, my body falling back into the pillows as I exhale deeply and look up at the ceiling. "I just wanted to cuddle!" I mumble to myself, hearing Bonnie near the door to our bedroom as she laughs and adds. " Oh,I know. But, it can wait until next time!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"What were you singing in the parking lot earlier when Mark and I were waiting for you?" I ask Stefan, watching as he grins to himself and shakes his head.

"Aiden was having trouble sleeping and so, I..kind of-." I interrupt him, taking a seat next to him and placing my head on to his shoulder as we sit next to each other in the booth with it's flower printed crème colored fabric against our backs, feeling the swaying of the yacht when it starts to drift some more out further down the lake, getting farther and farther from the shoreline.

"You sang to him in a parking lot...My god, you are too adorable!" I exclaim, leaning into Stefan and feeling as his hands rest against my sides, his green eyes are hazy and glazed over when he leans back into me, his hands on my face, brushing my hair out away from my cheeks. "I know I am. So, have you changed your mind on us having a little fun?" He asks me, watching as I smile at him, it lingers across my face and it's hard to even hide.

"Yeah, actually. I have. How about we play a little drinking game...You know, that one you suggested sounds like a good idea." I comment, hearing as he laughs and leans into me, hovering over me almost. His knee between my legs when I feel my body being laid back against the thick flower colored cushions in the salon area of the yacht.

"Stefan...Don't you think we should start playing the game? We only have a few more hours until the sun goes down and then we have to go back home..."

"I don't need the daylight for what I was planning on doing with you on here." He comments with a wink and bright eyed smile, wiggling his eyebrows at me and clearing his throat. I see him scratch the top of his head, both of his arms are on each side of my body, pinning me down against the tiny and some what wide seats that we've been sitting on.

"Didn't Mark say that this yacht has a bed?" Stefan asks me, locking his gaze on to me as I nod.

"Yeah…Wait- Stefan…We are not going to-." My words are quickly stopped when he takes his knee out from in between my legs and replaces it with his hand that I feel caress my inner thigh.

"Oh, I could easily change your mind." He grins at me, his warm and rough fingertips grazing across my skin as I feel him work his hands up towards my underwear and just before he tugs them down roughly, I feel my body lunge forward, stopping him as I sit up, crossing my legs and clearing my throat.

"Drink…Let's drink..Let's just drink!" I repeat, glancing over to see Stefan's eyes brighten when he claps his hands together, rubbing them together as I watch him jump to his feet when he states. "Finally. You're agreeing with me on this. Oh, this going to be good!" He exclaims with a wink, taking out the bottles of gin, bourbon and Everclear that he found at Zach's house.

"Pick your poison." He comments with a bright and pleased smile on his face. He staring at me, licking his lip as I let out a laugh, getting up from my seat and walking over to him, snatching the round shaped bottle with the red, white and blue letters on the label that clearly states 'Everclear.'

"I wouldn't suggest doing shots with that, Elena. It's going to knock you off your ass and I'll have to take care of you in morning." He comments in a warning tone, almost glaring at me as I shrug my shoulders back and watch Stefan place his hand on to the bottle of gin in front of him.

"Well I'm a light weight and we both know that whenever I do drink that you're the one taking care of me anyways. But, why did you bring it then. You don't think I can handle it…?" My voice trails off as Stefan places his hands against the table, looking down at it and exhaling when he reminds me once more. "The last time you drank that stuff. You and I were out together at this bar with everyone there, celebrating Damon's birthday and…well…We were dancing, one thing lead to another and…."

As he speaks, small bites and pieces of that carefree and blazing drunken night are so vivid in front of me that I feel like I can almost reach out and touch it, taste the sweetness and bitter after taste of the lemonade that strong and potent alcohol was mixed with.

_"Cut her off. She's had enough!" Bonnie shouted, coming up from behind me placing her arms around my neck._

_"I'm so glad that you and Stefan could make it, it's really meant a lot to Damon!" She tells me, grinning when I leaned back and placed my head on her shoulder._

_"So, whats going on with you and Stefan?" She asked, taking a seat next to me as I laughed, watching him walk past us._

_"Babyyy! Hii!" I shouted at him, causing Stefan turn around and stop in his tracks, spinning me around towards him on the swivel chair that I was sitting on at the bar. His face heated and his smile wide when I opened my mouth to speak. But his hands pushed me back against the bar table, his hot and alcohol smelling breath washed over my face when he leaned into me, pushing me up against the table as he whispered into my ear. "Let's get out of here."_

_My speech was so slurred and my mind was so hazy that I giggled at him and stared blankly at him before I laughed again, pushing him away from me and placing my hand against his chest, smiling like a awe struck little kid. "Mhhmm….I'll go anywhere with you, as long as you lead the way!"_

_Bonnie grabbed his arm, a warning tone in her voice as she said. "You're both drunk. How about you go home before you end up doing something stupid."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply as he smiled at Bonnie and shrugged his shoulders back,popping his neck from side to side in annoyance. "Bonnie, I'm just going to the bathroom."_

_I watched her shake her head, my arms loosely around Stefan's neck as he looked down at me and kissed my temple. "Relax, Bonnie. It's just the bathroom..nothing bad ever happens there..well, maybe nothing that good either. Wohoo…let's go. Bye bye…Bon, Bon!"_

_His hand flatly resting against my back when we walked away, a smile never leaving my lips when he yanked me into the mens room. "I shouldn't be in hereee. It's really not right..But, it feels good being bad. But….I love you…I really really love you!" I rambled at him, feeling my back pressed up against the cold tiles of the small two stall bathroom._

_"I know, Elena. I love you too." He smiled at me, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and leaning in to kiss me. I could feel his hands under my black button up blouse, his fingers undoing the buttons at a brisk pace. "Sheesh…Some ones eager! Here, I'll help you." I turned away from him, leaning my back against the sink on the other side of the bathroom, undoing the buttons sloppily, feeling my body start to heat up as I smiled at Stefan and stepped in front of him once again._

_"Stefan..you're lucky that I love you and that you're my very sexy, hot fire fighter of a fiancé because I wouldn't be getting naked just for anyone…Did I mention that I love you?"_

_I watched him look down at the floor, taking his t-shirt off as he stood in front of me and smiled, nodding. "I know and that's why I'm about to do this.." His voice stuck in his throat as I glanced up at him, feeling his arms wrap around me briskly, my body being shifted into one of the empty stalls and before I could utter out anymore words, Stefan's lips found mine and he kissed me._

_I could barely breathe. His hands caressing my skin, his lips working there way down my neck. Sucking and licking, teeth scraping across the soft spot on my flesh as he pushed me up harder against the bathroom stall, my whimpering and moaning sounds filling the quiet bathroom._

" _God, it's hot in here..Isn't it hot in here?" I heard myself ask him, watched Stefan step back with a pleased look on his face, his hands gripping my hips as I felt my own legs voluntarily wrap around his waistline without even thinking, watching him grin._

" _Yeah and it's about to get a lot hotter." He added with a wink, his hands slowly caressing my skin as I leaned my head back and smiled gleefully._

"I can't really remember the rest of that night.." My voice trails off, leaning forward across from him, standing against the table that's between us when he lets out a laugh and smiles. "Yeah, neither can I. But, I do remember that by the end of it all we ended up taking a cab home and the driver even had to tell us to keep our hands to ourselves the whole car ride...Damn, it was a fun night."

"So, how about that game?" I ask him. He's amused, a green spark flashes in his eyes as he leans towards me and grabs the bottle of gin and bourbon, two shot glasses from the left side of him, waving me towards the bed as he steps inside of the small cabin area and smirks. "Come on, I want to be comfortable for this."

* * *

"Drink if you've done it, don't drink if you haven't. The rules are fairly simple, from what I remember...I don't know, I haven't played this in years." Stefan states with a laugh, leaning his head back against the wooden paneling in the small bedroom that we're in. The full sized bed is encased in a wooden box like frame that's attached to the yacht, the sheets are white with small blue anchors, silky and cold as I sit on the bed and lean my head against the wall too.

"We'll just make up our own rules, anyways. Okay, I'll go first...Never have I ever...fooled around in a taxi cab." I comment with a laugh, hearing Stefan snort out a laugh, pouring us both a drink as he clinks our drinks together and leans his head back, allowing the gin that he poured himself to drain down his throat. I do the same, inhaling sharply as I lean my head back and place my knees up towards my chest, resting my arm against it.

"Okay, Never have I ever...Ran from the police." Stefan states, staring at me blankly as I grin and take the bottle from him, pouring myself another shot, feeling the burn of the alcohol go down my throat when it washes around in my mouth for a moment.

"What? When the hell did you do that?" He asks with a laugh, shaking his head as he takes the bottle of bourbon and holds it in between his lap, waiting for me to reply.

"Damon and I did...Once. It was a dare and I was kind of drunk, I was with Matt and...It was stupid because we eventually found out that they weren't even after us...But, it was fun to scare him and say that they were. Damon, just wanted me to feel better and so we went out together for drinks." I elaborate just a bit more as Stefan leans his head back and laughs, looking at me through one of his eyes that's just slightly open.

"You and my brother? Ha, that must have been priceless!" Stefan states, hearing me laugh as I smile at him, shaking my head. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. Because he called Bonnie in a panic which sounded something like this...Umm...baby...uhh..Elena and I...we're being chased and if we get arrested, can you bail us out!"

"Hah, I wish I would have been there for that." Stefan says in a somber tone as I smile at him and nod. "I wish you would have been too. He was so scared and I was just dying of laughter. It was a good night."

Stefan clears his throat, smiling at me sweetly when he hears me say. "Alright, never have I ever had sex in a public restroom." I comment, watching the dark bourbon spill across the sheets when Stefan's shaking hands pour the liquid into the small shot glasses and he winks at me when we both drink it back, inhaling through our noses at the burning sensation.

"This is too fun..Too bad Tyler or Damon aren't here. They'd love this." I comment, watching as Stefan lowers the bottle and places it on to the end table that's just above the bed, smirking at me.

"They'd also get us drunk faster and they'd make it really inappropriate...It's my brother for god sakes, Elena. Damon can't think straight and the only time he does is when it's something that involves sex or Bonnie." Stefan confesses, placing his hands in between his out stretched legs as I smile at him, pushing his shoulder back, watching him fall back against the pillows on the bed.

"I'm not drunk enough yet at all for more questions." Stefan says with a laugh, eyeing me from the corner of his eye as I let out a laugh, shaking my head and pulling my hair behind. He's right, if Damon and Tyler were here, this would be a lot more fun and we'd be three sheets to the wind by now, most likely because they would have started drinking at 7am!

"So, either we keep drinking or...we just do something else.." My voice is raw and light, playful as I watch Stefan lock his eyes on me, their gleaming as he smiles, a pearly white smile in my direction. I lean back against the bed, placing my hands underneath my head, looking up at him through slightly heavy eyelids.

"I could think of something we haven't done yet..." He comments, placing the bottles near the bed, taking a long drawn out sip of the gin as he grabs it again. I close my eyes, inhaling sharply when I feel him move his body to lay beside me, the bottle still in his hands as he lays down, handing me the bottle when I glance over at him, smiling.

"And, what haven't we done yet?" I ask him, taking a sip of the gin bottle, watching as he adjusts his weight beside me. Stefan gets up for a brief moment to take his shirt off, hovering over me when he leans towards my ear. I can smell the strong scent of a mixture of gin and bourbon seeping out of his mouth when he speaks and something about it is intoxicating when he leans back, brushing a strand of my hair with his fingertips as I secure my eyes on to him.

Stefan licks his lips, a desire filling his eyes when his fingertips brush against my soft olive colored cheek, inhaling sharply. I feel his hand move down to my stomach, his fingers bunching up the fabric to my white and red stripped nautical dress that's a low v-cut in the front.

My head pushes back against the bed as he smirks and continues moving his hands lower and lower against my thighs. I can feel my breath catch when he leans down and leaves a kiss against the inside of my thigh. My mind is fighting him, trying to reason with it's self that neither of us are drunk enough at all for this. "Wait, Stefan...how about we drink some more?" I ask him with a laugh, hoping that the alcohol will kill the slight butterflies that I'm suddenly feeling when my husband touches me so intimately.

"Elena...We'll have to cut each other off." He states with a a laugh and a bit of reasoning, lifting his head up to stare at me as I lift my hand up and place it under his chin, causing him to look directly at me when I smile with a nod. "That's fine. Because, I'd just feel weird not being drunk for this..It just feels like I need a drink for this. You're making me all nervous."

* * *

My head is fuzzy, speech starting to not make much sense at all. I can't even remember how many shots we had or even if we drank the whole bottle. But, when I try to get up- a few hours later after sitting with Stefan and continuing our inappropriate game of questions, making out and deciding which pieces of clothing should go if we end up playing strip poker. I see it, three bottles empty near my feet when I get up to move and fall back against the bed. It's warm and hot, the feeling around me as I feel his hand brush against my back and Stefan laughs, this cute and adorable laugh that causes me to turn around and glance at him.

"You know...this was a great idea! A very good idea, drinking straight from the bottles was an even better idea. Have you I ever told you that you're hot..My very hot wife?" He asks me, chuckling as I fall back against his arm and glance over at him, smiling widely and nodding my head. "All the time, why?"

He shakes his head, laughing and trying to get up. But, falls back against the bed, just as I did but with an even louder thump. "Damn it. I feel good, really good and that didn't even hurt."

"Stefan, we should call Damonnn...Or Tylerrr...Just to say Hi!" My voice is filled with excitement at the way their names roll off my lips, the vibration of letters causing my lips to shake a bit and my own laugh doesn't even sound familiar to my own ears as I repeat their names just to feel the syllables rolls off my lips.

"No talking, enough talking..." Stefan exclaims, waving his hand around and lifting it off the bed as he pulls me down towards him, pausing when his green blood shot gaze catches my own hazy vision and I feel his hand caress my cheeks again. Stefan brushes his thumb against my skin and states in a firm and serious tone. "I don't want to talk anymore...okay? Okay."

I want to protest, continue talking, but my brain is too tired, my actions are too slow to even fight him and when he leans forward, leaving a deep, slow kiss against my lips, I fall into him just as his body pushes us both up so that I'm straddling his lap and his back is against the wall of the bed. I hear him groan when I arch my back towards him, my lips hungrily biting against his own, taking his bottom lip in between my teeth and tugging at it as I grind my hips against him, hearing his breathing pick up and a moan escape past his lips.

Stefan's hands are on my thighs, the warmth and rough feeling of them is making my heart race, my breathing becomes faltered when I feel him stumble to his feel and I wrap my legs around his waistline as he hoists me up into his arms, my arms and legs tightly wrapped around his body. Before I can even catch my breath and stabilize it a little more, his mouth is on mine again, his tongue teasing mine and I feel my back being pressed up against the wooden paneling in the yacht, Stefan's hands swipe everything off of the dresser before he lifts me up on to it so that I'm sitting on it, all the while his mouth never leaving my own or my skin. His lips leaving rough and slow paced kisses against my lips, working down my neck- causing my whole body to tingle and tremble under his touch.

My voice gets stuck in my throat, the heat of our bodies is radiating off each other when I lean forward and place my chin onto his shoulder, feeling his hands under my dress, agonizingly slowly slipping off my cotton dark blue underwear. My breathing quickens, I can hear my heartbeat against my ears and when I look up at Stefan, locking my eyes on to him. I can see beads of sweat falling down his forehead as he brushes back my matted hair away from my sweat covered face. I smile at him, my hands gliding down his chest towards his shorts, watching him smirk at me when he leans against my ear, lifting my arms above my head with one of his hands, gripping them and pinning them up against the wall behind us when he whispers against my lips. "Be Patient, Elena."

My eyes widen, mouth drops open a bit as I try to argue with him. But, my hazy mind can't form an argument. My body is burning for his touch, my skin is crawling and my mind is screaming for him to touch me, for him to allow me to touch him. And just when I think I've freed my hand enough to loosen it and to be able to touch him, Stefan tightens his grip around my wrists again, smirking as he stands back, slowing my underwear to my knees.

He can see it in my eyes and it's like he's enjoying it way more than I am, the unspoken pleading, hopeless begging for him and just when I think he's about to give in to me. He leans forward, his green eyes are deadlocked on my face when he tilts my head to the side with his fingertips. I feel his fingers trail down my skin, brushing my hair off of my neck as his whispered tone swirls into the air. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you, and after tonight, I could die happy. Knowing that I've seen the most beautiful thing in the world."

My eyes flutter open when I feel his hands release my arms and he watches as I slide them down his chest, my hands lifting up the fabric of his shirt over his head as he smiles at me and asks with an amused look. "What do you want to do, Elena?"

I giggle a little, my head still a bit fuzzy and my skin feeling hot and warm when the blushing beat red color to my cheeks returns as I try to be as sexy as possible, leaning into my husband as I speak seductively against his ear. "I want to make love to you, all over this damn yacht. Until we're both exhausted from it and all you can think about are my hands all over your body...That is what I want to do."

* * *

**A/N: Drunk Stefan and Elena together are probably the funnest thing for me to write! ;) Hope you all enjoyed this update.**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

** Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Nine  **

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Don't open your eyes just yet." He tells me, stepping away from me and gripping my hand as we walk into the house that Kol really wants. We had been going to see a few others before we finally stopped back at the one that Kol's planning on making an offer on.

"I snuck away from Bonnie and Caroline's phone call, for this? Kol. It better be good." I comment, hearing his echo bounce off the walls when he moves to my side, taking my hand into his and leaning over. "You can look now." He says.

I'm flabbergasted by the house, by the openness of it and the large windows and high dark brown colored ceilings, the layout is perfect. "So, what do you think? Do you like it?" I hear him ask. But, I'm too wrapped around in the fact that he can even afford something like this. It's amazing really. 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a customized kitchen that has white cabinets, a large eating nook in the corner of the room on one side and then it opens up the dining area with two large white French doors that lead out on to the patio.

"Kol, how can you even-" I begin to ask him as he adjusts Abrielle in his arms and smiles at her before he speaks. "I've been saving for a house for a few years and I've never really thought about buying one until I met you and your daughter. Lex, I want this to be our home. I want to watch Abrielle grow up here and I want to do that all with you."

I swear I turn around right when he says it, staring at him blankly and leaving my mouth nearly dropping to the floor. "Marry me, Lexi."

What? Oh no...He's not playing this little game of 'fantasy..I want to play house with you…" Is he? Seriously...He can't be serious. We're dating, have been for a while now and he's just in this blissful bubble of thinking that just because we're buying a house together and that we're raising my adopted daughter together that...Well, you get the idea. That us being married would actually work!

I scoff at his words, as he tilts his head to the side, lips pursed together in a tight line and I swear to god that he's not joking. Because, he doesn't even blink, doesn't move from his spot in the middle of the empty room that could be our nice little dining room. Instead, he adjusts Abrielle again against his hip and smiles at me, opening his mouth again to repeat himself...Like I didn't hear him the first time!

"Marry you? Have you lost your mind!" I shout at him, my voice echoes throughout the unfurnished house as he huffs out a breath.

"I want to be there for her. I want to be there for you. I love you, Lexi Branson! I love you and moving in together, raising Abrielle together in this house won't change that. I want you to be my wife." He tells me, eyes locked on to my face as I run my hands through my hair and step towards him. My voice is low, hoarse and my head is filled with a million emotions, a million thoughts racing through it when I coldly state. "I can't marry, Kol. It would be a mistake."

He looks around the room, shaking his head when his intense gaze lands on to me as he adds. "You can't do this alone. You and I both know that you can't be her mother by yourself! She needs a dad and I want to be that for her. Why can't you understand that? Why won't you just let me!"

The tone of voice he uses when he tells me that he wants to be Abrielle's dad melts my heart a little. But, when I really think about it. We'd be jumping the gun at getting married; it really would be a mistake right now. I'm a mother and I'm kind of married to my career. I have been, way before my daughter ever came into my life and way before Kol Mikaelson swept me off my feet with his charm!

"We sleep together, we screw each other and I sleep in your t-shirts when you're out doing training stuff. You take care of my daughter with me; you make me breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner. We're like a married couple already, Kol. And, it's only been almost 7 months. It's too soon; it's way too soon to even talk about this. Just because I wanted to move in with you, doesn't mean that I want to be your fiancée too. Mark my words, it would be a mistake!" My voice is pleading with him, anger filling my body when I say what I really mean.

He takes his hand off of Arbielle's backside and runs it over his hair, looking away from me and suddenly feeling embarrassed that he didn't get the response he was hoping for. "Why are you so scared of falling in love with me even more than I am with you. Why are you afraid of allowing someone to love you? To see you happy and in a committed relationship!" He asks me, a sadness washing over his gaze.

Ha! I'm scared? He's...Wait- He's right.

I'm terrified of loving him more than I know that I'm capable of. I'm scared of allowing Kol Mikaelson to love me and then maybe break my heart if I let him and then watch him walk out on us, leaving Abrielle like we always should have been. Just the two of us together, alone.

"I'm not scared of loving you, Kol." I lie to him, swallowing the lump in my throat as he inhales through a tight locked jaw and then glances up at me, talking a step forward when he extends out his hands, placing one of them onto my cheek, the back of his hand caressing my skin lightly.

"Then, what is it? I know the whole proposal thing isn't what you want. But, I can see us in this house together, working out our issues, raising Abrielle, waking up next to you, every single morning and coming home to each other and this little girl, every night. I want that, Lexi. I don't care if I have to ask you 30 times to marry me, over however long we're together. I know that you're the one for me. I love you and I want to be the one for you."

"I don't need to be your fiancée to move in with you, Kol. I don't need to be your fiancée just because we're raising a kid. I love you. I really do. But, I just- It's too soon and I don't even know where we'll be in 5 years from now, let alone in the next few months. We just..We promised each other that we'd take things slowly. So, moving in together is one step..." My voice trails off as he smiles at me and leans into me before I can even speak, kissing my lips softly.

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and I want to make you-." He tells me in his most honest and purely truthful tone when he backs away from me, searching my eyes for some understanding. I can see the honesty on his face as his hand slides off my cheek and he grabs my hand into his own, kissing the top of it.

"I am happy, Kol. I finally have what I wanted and I don't ruin that with a marriage proposal." I confess, watching as he smiles and looks over at my daughter, pointing to her and tilting his head. I nod, clearing my throat when I add. "You and her. I have you and her. And, that's enough for me. That's all I'll ever need for as long as we're together."

He glances at me, looking down at the floor when I comment in a soft tone. "So, no. I won't marry you right now because it's too soon in our relationship and I like us, how we are. I like this a lot." I tell him, placing my hand on to his chest, causing him to look up at me when he laughs and says. "Yeah, I guess being married would be a stupid idea. I just…You make me want that all." He tells me, pulling me into an embrace as I lean into him and rest my head against his chest, nodding. I know what he means. Because, before I met him..I wanted everything and over the last few months, I finally feel like we've found that in each other.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's hot. Everything around me feels like within a flash that it could ignite into flames. I laugh to myself when I remember Stefan and Olivia. Him telling her so unintentionally that if she kept laughing too hard that she could combust, her worried brown eyes cross in front of my mind as I shake my head and try to push myself back into the moment with him. My skin is burning from the way he grips my thighs, his wet and hot mouth leaving kisses that cause me to become breathless, gasping for air. I swear that I forget where we're at for just a brief minute, my back pressed up against the wooden paneled walls of the yacht, my ass slipping off the dresses as I tighten my legs firmly around him, my heels digging into Stefan's backside at every touch he leaves on my overheated body.

I'm disoriented by him, though. Stefan's mouth finds mine again, teasing my tongue against his and I allow myself to taste him, to tug his bottom lip in between my teeth, scraping them against his lips until he moans out my name. "Elena..." His voice is raw, emotionally heightened and I feel proud of myself for leaving him aroused by my small action.

Everything thing around me is brightened and a lot more vivid as I lift me hand up, placing it on to his face, giggling like a little girl as I feel the small poky stubble against his jaw line. "I like when you don't shave...I love it, actually. It's really sexy." I giggle out, watching his smile grow when he takes my other hand off of his shoulder and brushes my fingertips against his jaw line, securing his mossy green hunger filled gaze at me.

Both of us pause, staring each other down and waiting for one of us to make the next move, it's like a standoff until my back lurches forward, arms tightly wrapped around him when I feel Stefan lean forward too. His teeth grazing my bottom lip when he bites down and sucks on it, leisurely like it's a piece of candy. He devours my lips, my tongue into his mouth, sucking and teasing me. I can't help but not indulge myself into him when he does it, tasting the mixture of gin and bourbon as he pushes me harder against the wall that's behind us. My head is still fuzzy, my body being weakened by him and if I think that for a moment that I have the upper hand in this little sexual game that we're playing with each other -I'm wrong- dead wrong.

Stefan places a kiss against my shoulder, sucking down on my skin as I close my eyes and feel his rough calloused fingers slide underneath my dress, lifting it up above my hips. My feet suddenly slip off my underwear that he had taken off earlier to the floor beneath us. I smile as I place my head against his shoulder, moaning into his ear when I feel his breathing pick up, his heart beat rapidly beating against his chest. I place my hand on to it and push him away for a second. I need to breathe; I need to attempt to think straight. But, it's impossible when look at him. His gaze is telling. My husband wants me as much as I want him. Stefan's glossed over hazy eyes and sloppy smile make my heart melt when he speaks in a breathy voice.

"Good thing that it's kind of dark in here….Too bad I can't really see your face better though." He comments in a hoarse and raspy tone, kissing my cheek as I tilt my head to the side and give him a confused look, a smile still lingering across my sweaty and rosy flushed colored face.

"Stefan. Why should that matter?" I ask him with a laugh, feeling his finger caress my cheek, the back of his hand brushing the sweat off my face when I close my eyes, biting down on my lower lip hard until I can taste blood in my mouth as his other slender hand slips underneath the fabric of my dress and he touches me between my legs, smirking to himself as my eyes widen and I lean my head back, shutting my eyes tightly, exhaling a shaky breath when I feel his fingers graze against my tender core. My body turns to jello and I can't speak at all. I swallow hard as he leans into my ear, nipping at my ear lobe first in a sweet way. His seductive tone, his voice is seeping with nothing more than a million emotions making me want to go crazy when he backs away, smirking as he says. "Because, you and I both know how hard it is for you to look at me with a straight face when I touch you like this."

* * *

His strong arms lift me forward as my body slides off the dresser and we fall back against the bed. I hear a satisfied throaty laugh escape out of Stefan's mouth when he looks up at me, brushing back my hair. "I'm so in love with you." He states in a pure and honest tone, his green eyes filled with admiration.

The smile I have on my face doesn't even measure with the fact that my heart feels like it's going to explode when he holds me against his body and I push up off of him, my knees trapping him below me, down against the bed. I straddle his pelvis, my hands are unsteady and completely uncoordinated as they fumble to unbutton his shorts and I feel Stefan's own hands against mine, pulling them down as he smirks at me, his fingertips gliding against my wrist when I lean down and capture his lips against my own, one of my hands working its way down his sweat soaked chest, all the way down to his pelvis.

"This was a good idea." I comment with a foolish grin on my face, hearing Stefan take a sharp intake of breath. His tone pleading, his hands gripping into my skin as his short nails scrap against my thighs when I roll my hips against his and he closes his eyes, sharply and heavily heaving for a breath.

"I agree." He comments with a chuckle, attempting to push himself up off the bed as I give him a seductive stare. I'm hot, my stomach is twisted in to knots and all I can see and feel around me is my husband's scent, every fiber, every bundle of nerves convulsing at the smell of him at the feeling of his body against mine. "I'm breaking every single rule today. You realize that?" I spit out in a breathy tone, leaning down towards Stefan's chest and licking off the salty tasting sweat off his skin when I hear his teeth grind, his green eyes staring up at me.

"We have rules? I thought we didn't have any?" He asks me with a laugh, his hand firmly yanking me down so that he kisses me, an open mouthed and feverish kiss that causes me to groan inside of him and my hands once more slide down against his body when I pull away. I can't take it anymore, I want him. I need him like the air I'm breathing to sustain myself before I lose my mind!

I let out a small laugh, half moaning against him when I lean back up, adjusting my weight and my body directly over his own as I rock my hips back and forth against his body, hearing and feeling his whole body tighten underneath me. "Elena…" He states my name, stopping his hazy mind from continuing when I lean down and silence him with a kiss, licking my tongue against his mouth and down his chin, locking my gaze on to his as I reply with a sweet and innocent tone. "This is just a little pay back, honey. I suggest that you sit back and enjoy the ride."

Stefan closes his eyes, a smile plastered across his face when I speak against his chest and begin thrusting myself deeper against him. I feel his hands lift up off the bed, pulling me down against him when he rolls us over, silencing my cries with his lips upon mine when he murmurs out. "Well, something tells me that I'm a bit better at payback then you are. So, let me handle this." He states with a knowing glance and a wink, pulling me up into his muscular arms when I feel us fall back against the bed again and we continue right where I had left off.

* * *

We're breathless, laying beside each other and covered in a mixture of sweat and my floral perfume. Stefan collapses beside me as he kisses my cheek right before he lays his head on the pillow and my eyes start to close when his finger lingers across my skin softly. "You're so beautiful. I have no idea how you picked someone like me to be with for the rest of your life." He chuckles, rolling his naked body into my own as I entangle our legs together and laugh.

We're still working off the buzz from our little drinking game and sometimes I tend to forget how sentimental and overly sappy Stefan can get with me. It makes me smile though, the way he speaks to me like I'm the only girl in the world that he would ever want to be with. His hands tighten around my chilled body and he covers our bare flesh with one of the sheets that we're under as I talk.

"I almost got hit by a car and you yanked me down to the ground with you because you didn't want it to hit me, Stefan. Always my hero. From then on you would come into the diner almost every day I was working and you'd try to convince me to go on a proper date with you. You firmly said that you wouldn't take no for an answer. And, you didn't. You showed up every day until I finally said yes and we did something different than sat and talked at my old work place. I still remember our first kiss." I tell him, my fingers making small circles against his chest, my dark brown hair sprawled out and laying against his neck as he runs his fingers into my hair. "I remember it too" He comments, making me smile when I exhale and contently pull him closer against me, closing my eyes and remembering the day.

_"Are you just going to keep staring at me? Look, Stefan. This was your idea. Coming out to this random field in the back of your truck, laying on blankets and having a picnic by this creek. So, do you do this for all the girls that you consistently ask out on dates?" I asked him._

_His green eyes laughed a long with him when he smiled and moved his body a bit closer towards me, a spoon in his hands that he had been eating ice cream with. I watched with a surprise on my face when he lifted his thumb and dabbed at my lower lip, licking off the excess vanilla ice cream from my lip._

_"You had a little-." He began to say as I tilted my head to the side, smiling and giggling like a silly kid when I leaned my back against the pickup truck bed, resting my head under my arms. Stefan smiled as he followed my movements and we both gazed up at the blue cloudy sky._

_"We've been on four dates already. So, tell me Mr. Salvatore….Do you ever want kids?" I asked him, watching his head turn as he huffed out a heavy sigh and laughed a little._

_"It's that a pretty loaded question to ask someone you've only gone out on a few dates?" He asked me, chuckling when I turned my face towards him, my brown eyes never leaving his sweet gaze._

_I shrugged my shoulders back, smiling when I looked back up towards the sky and laughed. "I guess it is. But, ever since I met you. You've been nothing but persistent. It's not like you're looking for a girlfriend, Stefan. It's like you're looking for a wife in someone who isn't wife material. I'm totally not wife material and to put it bluntly, I just don't think that I would ever be enough for someone like you."_

_"Ha. Not wife material? Don't sell yourself short, Elena. You will make any lucky bastard the happiest man on earth. No matter how many kids you had with him. He'd need to work really hard though, to keep you. But, I'm sure that he'd adore a girl like you. I know that I would, if you were mine." Stefan commented, leaning into me a bit more as I felt the back of his hand stroke my cheek, my gaze falling to lock onto his eyes._

_"I want two kids. Maybe three. When I'm ready for them. When I find that one girl that can put up with all my shit and is wife material than I'd want them. I think having a big family would be nice. A dog, a huge backyard and a family that has dinners and celebrates stuff together. I guess…" He paused for a moment, closing his eyes when he added._

_"It's because my brother and I never really had that growing up. I mean, we did. But, it was taken from us too soon. So, I just think that I'd want my kids to have each other and two loving parents that loved each other no matter what." He said in a truthful tone as I smiled a little._

_"Who would have thought that the macho acting fire fighter had a heart and was really sappy under all that façade of 'I can get any woman I want. 'I said in a teasing tone, feeling Stefan's hands press against my sides and he tickled me a little, causing my body to lurch forward._

_"Hey, I may act all tough. But, I kind of have a soft spot for kids. I've always like them. And, I also have a soft spot for beautiful women." He commented, leaning down towards me, his lips just inches from my own as I licked them and gazed into his green eyes, getting lost in them._

_"You do? Hmm…That's nice." I said in a nonchalant tone, trying to push up off the bed of the truck when I felt his hand on my shoulder, pushing me gently back as his hand slipped into my hair and he placed his hand to the back of my head. My eyes were locked on to his face, mouth open to tease him a bit more. But, just when I did, I could feel Stefan's finger onto my lips._

_"I'm going to kiss you right now. Since, you've been playing hard to get and haven't allowed me to kiss you at all in these last few months. I'm going to kiss you breathlessly and make sure that you remember it forever, that way you'll never forget me after this date." My eyes shot open widely, his finger still against my lips as I swallowed the air that was trying to escape out of my lungs, attempting to speak. But, all I could do was nod while my arms pulled him down against me. His hands gently fisting pieces of my hair into his grasp when he leaned down and did exactly what he had explained, leaving a searing and achingly passionate kiss upon my lips, leaving me completely breathless._

The memory fades as I hear Stefan exhale and his arms wrap me into a protective embrace, his fingers playing with my hair until my eyes begin to grow heavy and I feel sleep take over both of us. "I love you, Stefan. Thank you for today." I whisper softly as I press my back into him and curl up against his body, allowing my body to rest.

* * *

We dressed slowly, stopping every so often to glance at each other until I finally got up and left Stefan to finish up dressing. It must have only been a few minutes after I had gone that I could feel his hands on my skin, sliding down against my arms; his chin resting on my shoulder as we watch the sun go down together and he pulls my body against his tightly. It's a comfortable silence between us, as he kisses my cheek, whispering sweetly into my ear. "I love you too. Dance with me, Elena. Your still kind of drunk husband…Please."

I exhale deeply, feeling his finger tips brush back my hair to one side as I turn in his arms and smile. I'm just now starting to feel the buzz slowly start to fade. Yet, whatever proof alcohol that Stefan kept pouring into the shot glasses is still affecting my steps and judgment when I stumble backwards, hearing Stefan laugh into my ears.

He's swaying us back and forth, with the same motion of the yacht as I feel it sway just as much. The small waves and crashing sound of the water makes me laugh. I feel light and happy in his arms. Stefan watches me cautiously as my arms wrap around his neck, the fading sun is starting to leave a pink and purplish tint to it as he pulls me closer to him, slipping his firmly gripping hands down to my hips, resting them in the middle of my back.

"Thank you for being everything that I've ever wanted. I don't think that I've ever told you that. You really did become wife material. Even if you said that you'd never be." Stefan tells me, watching as I lift my head up from it's resting place on his shoulder, my arms still around his neck when I look up at him, smiling brightly.

" Ha. Oh please, I just married you so that you'd stop trying to chase me around. Truthfully, I started to kind of feel bad for you." I comment with a teasing tone. Watching him, push a strand of my hair behind my ears, my eyes looking up at him through heavy eyelids.

" I'm serious, Elena. Thank you, for never giving up on me. Never giving up on us. For trying to help me find pieces of myself that I thought I lost years ago. I love you for that, Elena. I love you so much." He tells me in an honest tone, this sweet and loving smile never leaves his lips as I lean my head against his chest and feel the wind pick up around us, the breeze swirling my dress up a little.

"I know. I love you too. Thank you for being everything that I knew I was missing." I comment softly, resting my ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat when I feel Stefan's arms wrap around me tightly, swaying us back and forth to the sound of the water and waves crashing against the yacht, turning me in his arms as we watch the sun disappear and we're both left in the darkness.

* * *

"Should I give you two another moment?" Mark asks us, watching as Stefan extends out his hands towards me, we're both wobbling a little, the alcohol still coursing through my veins as I think about all the things we just did on the yacht when it pushes up against the docks and I step out with Stefan's help.

It was perfect, every moment of it was perfect and I wouldn't have traded it for the world. Being with my husband and being this close to each other has made me the happiest I've ever been in a long time.

I'm shaken out of my own thoughts when Stefan's hand grips against my own gently. His smile fades to a straight hard line across his lips when he looks over at Mark and asks. "Yeah, can you actually give us another minute?"

I'm perplexed, completely confused because when he looks at me, his hand is pushing my hair out of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek and he's got tears in his eyes when he leans into me as he says. "You're enough for me, Elena. I love you, I've been in love with you since the first day we met and I know that things have been hard for both us. But, I wouldn't change any of it...Because I would have never met you."

"You know, in like 10-20 years from now, I'm still going to be madly in love with you like I am now." He whispers against my skin, leaning towards my cheek as he kisses me and then backs away. That's when I notice it. The golden familiar bracelet in his hands.

"It's old, I know. It's from our fourth date. But, I thought you'd want it back. I've been..um..I found it in my jacket the other night, one I haven't worn it in a long time and this was in there." Stefan explains with a nervous laugh, taking a hold of my wrist as he leans down and kisses my skin, looking back up at me when he smiles.

"Stefan, of course I want my bracelet back...I thought I lost it, years ago." My voice trails off as he shakes his head, locking his eyes on me when he adds. "No. I had it cleaned for you because I wanted to give it to you tonight...A night that I wanted to be just for us, something you'll never forget. A new memory together." He confesses.

I step closer towards him, standing on my tiptoes as my arms wrap around his waistline and I look up at him, grinning through unshed tears. "It's perfect. Everything about today, about tonight has been perfect and I will never forget it." Stefan opens his mouth to add more to what I'm saying and just when he does, I pull him down towards me, my lips finding and fitting against his like they were only meant to be kissed by him.

It's a sweet kiss, innocent and a little slow- nothing like the heated and hunger filled kisses from earlier- I wrap my arms around my husband and hear him groan out a breath when he pulls me closer, his hands bunching up at the fabric to my red and white stripped dress, just like he had done earlier. The taste of gin and my mint chap stick mix together on his lips, making me pucker up mine when I pull away and run my fingers through his hair.

Stefan looks out at the water briefly, exhaling deeply when he pulls my body closer towards him and he leans in to whisper something into my ear once again. "You're lucky that Mark's here. Because, if he wasn't I'd take you back on to that yacht and have my way with you all over again. We could even go skinny dipping, haven't done that in a long time." Stefan tells me as I step away from him and laugh, feeling his arms release me from his grasp as I step in front of him and he slaps my butt. "Think about it, Elena. We still have a few more days before we go back home. Part of me is wishing it was weeks, but, apparently time flies..."

I pivot on my heels, looking up at Mark who's already started the car, his hands placed firmly on the steering wheel. "I'm driving you two home, since you're both still clearly drunk! So, come on...you two can make out more later in private! I can drop Zach off in the morning to come and get your car." He shouts from the open window as I blush at his words and shrug my shoulders back, taking a few steps away from Stefan and then a few steps towards him again when I finish his thoughts for him in my best flirty tone. "Time flies when you're making up for lost time and having a lot of sex."

He nods with an amused glance in my direction, watching as I close the distance between us again, standing in front of him with my hand on his chest, my eyes are filled with playfulness and if it really wasn't for the fact that Mark's waiting in the car for us and that we have to go home and be responsible adults- I'd take him up on his offer, because truth be told- I don't want to leave this place either and I don't want this night to ever end.

Stefan smirks, a foolish intoxicated grin is on his face when he stumbles forward and I feel his hands rest on to my lower back, slipping down to my ass. "Fun's over, Stefan. Remember, when we get back home we have to be able to win over Zach in showing him that we can behave ourselves around each other." I tell him, my tired mind slowly forming the words that are coming out of my mouth when Stefan lets out a laugh and kisses my forehead, bending down at the knees as I step back. "I can never behave properly around you." He tells me. And before I know it, he's slung me over his shoulder, his arms firmly gripping me tightly at my knees when he shouts out to Mark. "I caught a straggler! She was trying to run back to the yacht. She just loves that damn boat so much for some funny reason..Huh, I couldn't possibly imagine why! But, I told her that the fun was over and that we had to go home. Let's go home before she starts becoming a crying drunk- because she didn't get her way!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

With her hand still holding on to mine, she sleeps. Her head lying against my shoulder when I pull my arm around her and kiss her forehead, starting to drift off myself when Mark starts the car and we begin moving out onto the busy street.

"You can sleep if you want." Mark tells me, flicking on his lights as the darkness surrounds us and I look out at the night sky, thinking about the day's events. I can't help but smile to myself when I feel Elena stir against me and she nuzzles her head into the curve of my neck, mumbling to me that I smell good.

"Thank you, Mark. Seriously." I comment softly as I look up to see him nodding, smiling through the rear view mirror at me when he states. "I'm glad that you two had a good time. It seems like you both needed it."

I can't stop smiling when I softly tell him that he's right and I lean my head back, closing my eyes and allowing myself to try and get myself sleepy again.

* * *

The drive home seems quicker than it should have been when the car comes to a complete stop and I hear Mark's voice echoing throughout the truck's cabin. "Stefan…Hey, you two! We're home." He says in a voice that's quiet and barely there.

I groan as I look down and notice that Elena's head is in my lap, her hair a sexy mess when she lifts her head up from its resting place and rubs her eyes. "Baby, we're home. We need to get out of the truck now." I tell her sweetly, watching as she pushes her body up and leans her head against the cold passenger side window, eyes closed and still half asleep, swatting me away from her.

I open the back door, jumping to my feet as the cold air hits me and I shiver a little. "Do you need help getting her out of my truck?" Mark asks me, laughing as I shake my head, patting him on the shoulder and thanking him again before I add. "No. I got her."

He watches me when I walk back around the truck and to Elena's side of it, opening the door and gently unbuckling her seatbelt. My arms are around loosely around my neck, her legs draped over my slightly shaking grip when I pull her into my embrace and watch when she rests her head against my shoulder, yawning.

"Thank you again, Mark. Drive safely and have a good night. I'm just going to take her up to bed." I comment with a smile, hearing when he chuckles and states. "It's been fun, you two crazy kids. Have a good night as well. I'll call your uncle in the morning to get his truck from the park." He reminds me as I nod, pivoting on my heels and walking towards the house.

I turn one last time when Elena and I are finally to the door, hoisting her a bit more firmly into my embrace as I unlock the front door and we stumble inside, both of us laughing.

"We're home." She tells me, inhaling deeply and nuzzling her lips against my neck, kissing my flesh when she lifts up her head and asks. "Can we do what we did on the yacht again right now?"

I shake my head, laughing a little and placing her down to her feet. "Not right now baby, I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep." She's got the same look of disappointment on her face like our daughter does when she doesn't get what she wants, she's pouting almost. I lean into her, kissing her cheek and backing away when she huffs out a breath and says in a saddened tone. "Fine."

* * *

Once my body hits the cold white covers and soft sinking in mattress below me, I'm relieved and thankful that we didn't wake anyone up when we stumbled into the house so late tonight. My mind rushes to the thoughts of how Zach handled the day with the kids and I smile to myself when I remember singing to Aiden. I can hear Elena inhale deeply when her hand yanks some of the covers and she turns her back away from me. My eyes start to close, eyelids are so heavy that I can't even keep them open anymore and just when my mind begins to drift into a blissful state that's when I hear the door creak open and his little voice echoes throughout our bedroom.

"Daddy…I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you and momma?" Sam asks me, causing me to rub my eyes open and turn on my side to get a better look at my son. He looks terrified, a stuffed tiger in his hands that he's clutching for dear life and when I clear my throat to almost say 'no'. I get a better look at him, though. He's crying and his tears are still streaming down his face and my heart breaks instantly at the sight of him.

Sam takes a small step into our bedroom in the dark, the only light that's illuminating his shadow is the hallway light and I can see him wipe his eyes off of his white sleeved pajama t-shirt as I lift the covers up and nod. "Come on, Sammy. It's okay."

I don't say a word when he nuzzles his little body up against my chest, his back facing me when my hands stroke his hair and he places his head onto my pillow. "Daddy?" He asks me softly, yawning when I clear my throat.

"Yeah, Sammy?" I ask him, feeling him shift his weight, grasping the black and orange tiger into his hands a bit tighter. "I love you and I'm glad you're home." He tells me, sleepiness filling his tone when I yawn too and rest my head against the pillow, sinking into it and holding on to my son tightly when I speak. "Me too. Sammy, me too. Go to sleep buddy. I'm home now and everything's okay."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Begin Again – Chapter Thirty**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Sam stirs in my arms, exhaling deeply and blinking his eyes open when I gaze down at him, smiling.

"Hey you, did the bad dreams go away?" I ask, watching him nod and wrap his arms around my waistline, exhaling deeply as he mumbles. "Daddy, can we go make breakfast for momma?" He asks me, watching me flip on my back, glancing up at the ceiling, extending out my arm towards Elena's side of the bed and frowning a little when I realize that she isn't even there.

"Yeah, in a little bit. Go wake up your sister and I'll go get Aiden and see where your mom went." I comment, running my fingers through Sam's hair as he smiles and jumps off the bed, sliding against the wooden floor a little when he stumbles and laughs.

"You okay?" I ask him, pushing myself up off the bed, my body instantly going into protective mode as I hear him giggle, pivoting on his white socks when he nods and smiles widely. "I'm okay! Is it okay if I jump on Olivia to wake her up?" He questions, a smirk forming across his little lips, green eyes shining with pure excitement.

"Sammy, that's not a nice thing to do. But, you can take this with you to wake her up." I tell him, throwing a pillow that has it's feathers nearly all falling out. Sam winks at me as he takes the pillow, saying a quick "Thanks!" over his shoulder before running down the hall and in the direction of Olivia's room.

* * *

I lift my tired and aching body off of the bed once he leaves, stretching my legs and back out before going in search of Elena. As I leave the room, stepping out into the hallway, I hear them. Olivia's screaming and laughing all at the same time, telling Sam to leave her alone as I step in front of the bedroom and open the door, just ajar.

White feathers are everywhere when I glance around, the feathers are scattered in her hair, in Sam's too and all over the floor and bed. I can't stop smiling when I step further into the room and Olivia looks up at me with an angered expression on her little face. "Daddy! Sam was being a meanie! He took the pillow and hit me with it. Look how messy he made me."

"Sam, I told you not to start a pillow fight with your sister." I attempt telling him with a straight face, as he looks up and winks at me.

"Yeah..But..." He starts to stammer out, watching me take the pillow from his hands and gently throwing it on to the bed, all three of us starting down at it when the feathers continue to spew from it.

"Now, clean this mess up you two." I comment, taking a handful of the feathers and throwing them up into the air as Olivia stands up on the small twin sized bed, the red sheets bunching up at her feet when she begins jumping on the bed and tries to catch the feathers.

"But, Sam started it." Olivia whines, gazing over to see me turn around when I pick up another pillow in her room, tearing the fabric on it a little until some of the feathers escape and I hand it to her with a wink, adding with a smile when I say. "And, you should finish it. Don't go down without a fight, Olivia. Have a little fun."

"I'm going to get you, Sam!" She shouts, hovering over her brother as he looks up at her and she flips the pillow in her hands, causing all the feathers to fall out above his head.

"Play nice." I remind them, watching as Sam gives me a smile and Olivia continues to giggle when he jumps up on the bed beside her, throwing the feathers into the air and watching them fall all around them.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The warm water hits my face hard as I turn my head and spit out the water that dripped into my mouth. My hands are pressed against the tiles to the shower and my eyes are sensitive to the light, my head hurts in a throbbing way and at this point, taking a shower was a pretty stupid idea. I should have stayed in bed, curled up next to Stefan and trying to figure out a way to get rid of this hangover that's making me feel horrible.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice rings into the air as I smile to myself. I didn't want to wake him and Sam at all this morning when I saw them sleeping. So, I slide out of bed slowly and ended up in here, hoping that I could manage to relax a bit.

"In here." I reply, hearing the bathroom door lock, and a sharp intake of breath escape past his lips as the sound of his shirt falling to the floor causes my stomach muscles to tighten.

"Stefan, you shouldn't come in here. I don't think it would be a good idea." I tell him, hoping that my pleading deters him from joining me. Although, knowing myself and the way my husband is. This is only going to go one way and most likely, it'll be his.

"Does it sound like I care. I want to make sure that you're okay." He tells me, pushing back the shower curtain and stepping inside of it with me, the steam from the hot water circulating around us.

"We can't do anything stupid. We have to behave ourselves while we're here." I comment in a warning tone, watching him unfold his arms from across his chest and pull my bare body against his own.

"I know we do. But, Zach and Aiden are still sleeping, the Sam and Olivia are a bit preoccupied with having a pillow fight and..Well, I came in here to check on you." He tells me, leaning down and kissing my damp hair, his hands gliding across my cool skin when I turn in his arms and feel his lips kiss my collar bone, working their way down in between my breast bone.

"Stefan, I still feel like death and you should really go check up on the kids, make sure that they aren't trying to kill each other." I comment in a breathy tone, and yet my arms still wrap around him, pulling him closer towards me, his hand firmly stroking my skin, causing me to lean my head back, allowing him more access to my body.

Although, just as I feel his hands push me up against the shower wall, his hair damp and soaking wet from the water that's cascading above us. We both freeze when we hear her little voice. "Momma, hurry up! I gotta go potty!"

My eyes widen as a smirk plays across Stefan's lips and he lifts his hands off of me, leaving my skin chilled and my body longing for his touch. "Olivia." I whisper out, watching Stefan start to get out of the shower as I pull him back in by his arm, locking my eyes on to him. "You stay in here. I'll go deal with her and once we're done. You'll get out of the shower and bathroom and let me focus so that I can continue relaxing." I tell him in a stern tone, the feeling of his hand sliding down my backside causing me to heave out a breath. "Stefan, stop that or we'll never get out of here." I tell him, turning around to glare at him as he pulls me back into his arms, his finger lifting my chin up so that my eyes are locked on to him when he states. " That's fine with me. I like you helping you relax. So,when you're done. I'm still going to be in here. Elena, we can't just disregard this...I can help you relax and help you cure your hangover." He comments with a gleeful tone and a wink, watching me push the curtain all the way back and step out, whispering once again when I say. "No, you're trying to seduce me. Again!"

He laughs, shaking his head as he watches me pull my red colored robe over my wet body and shoulders, tightening the strings around it when he smiles and asks. "Well, is it working?"

I bite my lower lip, taking a step back towards the shower and grabbing his drenched face in between my hands, leaning into him and kissing him passionately right before I step away and mumble. "Yes and you're right. We can't disregard this. So, give me 5 minutes to take her to the other bathroom across the hall and I'll be back." I comment, watching him nod as he smiles and whispers "5 minutes is all I'm going to give you before I change my mind and start behaving again."

* * *

He's whistling and has probably drawn himself a bubble bath by the time that I walk back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and smiling to myself as my robe falls to the floor.

"Stefan, you helped me create two little monsters. You know that?" I inform him with a laugh, pushing back the curtain to see him smiling at me, yanking me into the shower with him as his lips find my again and the now hot water runs down my skin.

"I did? Opps. I just told them to have a little fun. You know, kind of like what I'm trying to do with you right now." He tells me, brushing back my hair with his fingers and caressing my cheek all at the same time.

"Olivia didn't want to use the bathroom. She wanted me to help her find super glue so that she could stick the feathers from the pillows onto Sam. And, guess what I said...I'm going to talk to your father!" I comment in an agitated tone, watching Stefan try hard to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, watching as he leans his head back against the shower wall and exhaled deeply when he smiles. "Did she say why she wanted to super glue feathers to him?"

I roll my eyes, placing my hand on to his chest and nearly glaring at him. But, my pissed off expression quickly fades into a silly grin when I think about my daughters words. _"He'd be a good chicken!"_

I'm laughing, leaning against Stefan's chest as he laughs with me, leaning over to shut the water off. "She said that he was being mean and that she didn't want a brother anymore. So, she decided that Sammy needed a makeover.."

Stefan smiles at me, running his hands through my hair as I glance up at him, tears form in my eyes from laughing so hard. "They really are little monsters, aren't they?"

"Oh, you have no idea! But, the funnest part was when she sat down on her bed after I told her that she couldn't have the super glue to place feathers on to her brother. Because, she glanced up at me and started pouting, telling me that her daddy told her to have some fun." I explain to him, feeling his arms wrap around me tightly when he pulls me close and we just stand in the shower together, laughing at the whole situation.

"Yeah, okay. I told her to have fun. But, I never said to use anything else but the feathers to do it. The super glue must have been Sam's idea." He tells me, hearing me laugh a little more as I inhale a breath before stating. "Well, all that matters is that I stopped them before our son became a human chicken. We really need to go make sure that she didn't find any glue." I reply with a worried tone, pushing away from Stefan as he frowns a little and sighs. "Fine. I guess we'll just need to sneak around the house when we want to be alone. Since, Zach has eyes on us like a hawk. Apparently, he thinks that I'm just trying to jump your bones- any chance I get."

I shake my head, stepping out of the shower, extending out my hand towards him, smiling when I add. "Ha! He's kind right about that. I can behave myself. You on the other hand, are going to really need to try harder. Stefan, we only have a few more days until we go back home. And, go back to reality." I comment, listening as he lets out a loud groan when he says. "I know. So, me being on my best behavior around you while we're still here..Is completely out of the question. See you at the breakfast table...I suggest you sit close to me..That is if you can even stomach any food after last night."

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"You're late." I tell him in a stern tone, watching Damon step into my office carrying Zach's car seat into his arms and a flustered look on his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, Tyler. I just got held up with some stuff and Bonnie's been busy trying to get back into work. I didn't have anyone to take care of Zach this morning. So, I kind of hand to bring him with me. Tyler-." Damon starts to say, watching me lift me hand up into the air and stopping him from adding more.

"It's fine, Damon. I just wanted to talk you about your possible promotion. Look, my bosses are very impressed with you and your hard work and dedication to the fire house." I explain to him, watching as he nods, sitting down and sighing heavily.

"That's good right? That means that my chances of moving up into the ranks are higher..right?" He asks me in a questionable tone, a smile spreading across his face.

I nod, pushing his file folder towards him, glancing down at it the same time when Damon does. "You want me to be promoted to Fire Marshall? Tyler, that takes years to achieve! I'm not ready for that much responsibility." Damon tells me, his blue eyes widen as I hear Zach start to cry and watch Damon turn towards his son, unbuckling him from the car seat until he's resting against his father's chest.

" I disagree, Damon. Yes, it takes years to achieve and work your way up. But, you are a hard worker and I have no doubt in my mind that you could this. You'll need to pass a few tests and meetings with my bosses. However, if you prove to them that you'd be a great candidate, then you'd have a better chance of getting it and going up against some of the old timers here." I explain, gazing down at how content Zach suddenly is, pressed up against his father's chest.

"I want you to try, Damon. Because you have what it takes and you'd be providing a future, not just for you and Bonnie. But, for Zach. Look, I know that I'm not a dad yet. Although. If it were me. I'd work my ass off to show them all that I could do the job. So, just- consider it." I remark, watching Damon glance up at me with a smile on his face.

"Speaking of being a parent...How's Caroline doing?" He asks me, smiling when I smile too at just the mention of her name.

"She's doing good. Still too early to find out anything really about the baby except that her urine test at the doctors office did confirm that she's pregnant. All we know is that she's about 2 months pregnant and that once she hits around 18 weeks then we can find out the sex of the baby." I tell him, watching as he nods, leaning over when he states.

"Tyler, if you need anything. Anything at all. Let us know. We're here for you and I'm not just saying that because your my boss. But, your my friend..My family." Damon says, watching me run my hands through my hair as I exhale out a breath and lean back into my office chair, placing my hands above my head when I speak.

"Actually, I was wondering. Were you nervous and anxious when you found out about Bonnie being pregnant with Zach. Because, I feel like everything I say is going to make Caroline cry and I'm nervous around her now all the time. I just- I just want her to be okay..you know." I confess, hearing Damon laugh, adjusting Zach in his arms as he looks back up at me and smiles. "I almost fainted when Bonnie told me that she was pregnant. But, it was also the best day of my life. So, trust me. It's normal. You'll both be fine, Tyler. I promise. We'll all be just fine."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"My god, I have to pee like all the damn time!" I shout, hearing Tyler laugh as he walks through the front door, closing the door shut behind him quickly.

"Hi to you too honey!" He tells me, a smile plastered across his face as I push past him and run towards the bathroom, shutting the door and ignoring him for a moment.

"Care, have you eaten anything?" I hear him ask. He's probably found my latest project, helping Anna with the floral arrangements for the wedding. The fake flowers all scattered on the coffee table of our living room.

"Sort of, but I've been waiting for you." I reply back, my voice echoing throughout the halls when I finally open the bathroom door again, after washing my hands and leaning against the sink counter, giving myself a few minutes to stomach the nausea I'm starting to feel.

"What is all of this?" Tyler asks me with a smile, frowning a little when I look down at it and then back up at him, my blue eyes glistening.

"It's for Jeremy and Anna's wedding. Bonnie, Lexi and I kind of got convinced to help them out a little. They're going to be having a small ceremony and so, she just needed a few flower arrangements." I tell him in an honest tone, feeling his arm snake around me when he pulls me into his lap and leans my body back against the couch cushions.

"Tyler..I need to get back to work." I tell him with a smile, becoming even more reluctant from moving way from the spot that he has me trapped against. My eyes locking up at him as he smiles too and leans towards me, licking his lips. "I've missed you, Caroline. I haven't seen you all day long and-."

I laugh, my hand stroking his shirt and bunching it up into my fists when I lean forward, our lips just inches away from each other as I state. "I know, you did and I missed you too. But, if you don't want me to vomit all over you..Go take a shower and then, we'll talk. You stink."

Tyler pushes himself up away from me, smelling his shirt as he laughs and shakes his head. "You're not serious?"

I smile, nodding when I blowing him a kiss, watching Tyler throw his shirt to the ground, pivoting on the soles of his feet when he smirks, asking over his shoulder. "You wanna come with me?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of-." I start to say as he steps back towards the couch, bending at his knees and scooping me into his arms, kissing my lips before I can even protest. My arms wrap around his neck, my head resting against his shoulder when I smile and her him say. "You need to relax and I know just the thing that will help you." Tyler comments with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes that only indicates mischief.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask him in a curious tone, watching him lift me up a bit more as he grins and whispers against my ear. "With a bath, some romantic music and me, of course. The combination of all three will have you relaxed in no time."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head and stroking the back of his neck with my fingertips when I tilt my head to the side. "They will? And, why's that?"

Tyler's smile grows, his eyes glistening as we walk towards the bathroom and he kicks the door open with his foot. "Because, I have the magic touch. Mrs. Caroline Lockwood and I can't wait to use it on you."

* * *

He was right, within a half our of us being out of the bathtub and laying together on the couch, a blanket covering up our bodies, I'm starting to drift off into being even more relaxed then I was before. I can feel Tyler's breathing slowing when I shift in his arms so that I'm facing him and my fingers caress his jawline, my face leaning in to kiss his lips.

I lean a soft kiss against his lips as I feel his arms wrap around me, pressing me against his chest when he mumbles out. "I love you so much, Caroline."

I smile, swallowing the lump in my throat, cursing my stupid hormones as I lean my head against his chest, the feeling of his hands slipping into my curly hair as he exhales and I comment softly. "I love you too."

I shut my eyes, feeling safe and warm against his body, curling up against him more when I whisper into the nearly silent room. "Do you think we'll be okay parents to the baby?"

I hear him laugh, a small and heartfelt smile creeping across his face when I glance up at him and his hand strokes my cheek when he replies in a sweet and confident tone. "We're going to the best, Care. We're going to be the best. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my stelena heart- those two silly fools..lol! And Caroline and Tyler are just too adorable. I actually really loved Damon and Tyler bonding over being dads- it's just too cute.**


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-One**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

" _They're all still working off being drunk and now, they're snoring. Not to mention, drooling- face down-all over my carpet. What's going to happen if one of them pukes?" I asked him, leaning my head against Stefan's chest, trying to nurse my own hangover that I ended up with after going out and celebrating Stefan's 22nd birthday with all of his friends and a few of my own._

_Damon, Tyler and Matt were all sprawled out on the floor of our small two bedroom apartment. We had spent the whole night out because they all had the night off and somehow Stefan was the only one who didn't end up drunk enough to be one of them._

" _Hair of the dog." Stefan states with a smirk, pulling out a small shot glass from the cabinet near me and turning around, pulling out a dark brown colored looking alcohol. "What the hell is that? You want me to drink more? Stefan, I need to work tomorrow morning..I can't go on another bender, like last night. Look at all of them, those three are going to be working off last night for days."_

_He laughed, shaking his head as he poured two glasses and handed me a drink. I stood back, watching him drink it, shaking his head and making a sour looking face as it went down his throat and he pinched the bridge of his nose._

" _Tell me what this is for before I end up like your buddies over there." I commented. Stefan laughed, rolling his eyes at me and placing the drink into my hands, leaning forward when he said. "It's to cure that nasty hangover that you got last night from thinking that you and Bonnie could drink us under the table. So, drink up and go call Bonnie. Tell her that I'm about to peel Damon off the floor and kick him out of our place unless she doesn't come and get him. That is if she isn't in worse shape than you. This is going to help with your nausea too. It always does." He told me with a laugh, brushing past me as I watched him take a frying pan into his hands and a wooden spoon from the kitchen._

" _Stefan, what are you doing to do with that?" I asked him, and then I heard it. The loud booming noise it produced as Tyler and Matt jumped to their feet with terrified expressions on their faces, meanwhile Stefan's laughter filled the room when he leaned down towards his older brother and shouted. "Wakey Wakey big brother. Come on, Damon- Get up!"_

_I shook my head, leaning my back against the counter in our kitchen and watched with a surprised expression as all Damon did was flip over on to his back and mumble out in a sleepy tone. "Where's the fire at you asshole? I'm ready for it and once I get up, you're going to be the one getting your ass kicked- not me!"_

"Eggs?" Zach asks me, turning the frying pan in his hands towards me as I swallow down the bile forming in my throat, smiling at the memory that fades when I look across the table and notice that Olivia's not eating. The smell of the eggs and fried up bacon that Zach made are making my stomach churn. "Hair of the dog my ass." I mumble under my breath quietly as I glance across the table to my daughter.

"Honey, you need to eat your breakfast and then we're going to go and clean up the mess you two made in the guest room." I tell her, watching as she folds her arms across her chest, leaning back into her chair.

"Looks like someone's protesting, kind of like someone else I know." Stefan comments, his hand resting on my knee as I feel it slide up my shorts, gently stroking my skin and causing me to cough out a breath.

"Ha, you wish." I pause, not really caring that Zach's staring at us intently when I lean over and whisper into Stefan's ear. "Get your hand off my leg or you'll be without a very crucial body part."

I clear my throat, pushing my chair closer towards Aiden and away from Stefan with his wandering hands. I glance up at my son with a smile, watching him trying to grab for my fork, inching the scrambled eggs towards himself.

"Well, someone's excited to try something new." Zach comments with a grin, glancing over at Stefan and I as I turn my back towards him and Stefan leans starts to change the subject so that Zach's not so focused on us anymore.

"Speaking of trying new things. What's going on with you and Suzanne?" I hear Stefan ask Zach.

It's silent for a long moment, the sound of forks, spoons and chewing are only heard as I hear Sam slurp down his water and then wipe his mouth as he exhales deeply and adds into the conversation. "Daddy, Zach likes Suzanne a lot. Kind of like how you like momma. But, he's too shy."

"Oh, too shy, huh? Hmm..You know, we can change that. How about Elena and I make reservations at a really nice restaurant and you two go out tonight?"

Stefan's question lingers in the air as Zach lets out a laugh, slapping his hand against the dining room table gently.

"I know what you're doing Stefan and it's not going to work. Suzanne and I are just friends, nothing more." Zach confirms in an annoyed tone, listening when Stefan inhales sharply and adds. "Oh come on. I don't want you to be alone, Zach. Once we leave and go back home, you'll be by yourself and knowing that hurts me. So, let me set you up with her tonight. It doesn't even need to be a date. Just two good old friends having a great time." He elaborates when I turn my head to glance over at Zach who's got his eyes glued to his hands, staring down at where his wedding ring used to be.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time. Not since my wife passed away, Stefan. I don't know how to-." He begins to say. Stefan smiles at me, glancing over at me as he adds. "Great, I didn't know how to really date neither, when I first met Elena. But, I figured it out. We both did. So, call Suzanne over and I'll go look up a nice place where you two can go for an early lunch or maybe even dinner."

* * *

"What are you writing about?" Stefan asks me as he watches me from across the living room. Aiden's asleep against his chest on the couch and once we finally talked Zach into going on his early dinner date with Suzanne, I've found myself lost in my own memories about how far Stefan and I have gotten over this last year, all the thing's we've experienced together, as a family.

"About you. About us, the kids...Everything." I comment softly, adjusting the journal into my hands as I hear him exhale out a breath when he turns his head and glances over at Sam and Olivia who are fast asleep on the other couch.

"Read me something." He tells me, locking his eyes on to mine as I shake my head and exhale out a breath. "I can't here, Stefan...The kids might overhear some of this stuff and not all of it is..Well, kid approved."

He smiles, slowly lifting himself and Aiden up off the couch as he adds. "Okay, so let's take them up to the guest rooms, turn the baby monitor on for Aiden and then you and I will have some alone time together."

I shake my head, closing my journal and throwing it down against the couch that I've been sitting on with my legs crossed for the past two hour and as I try to get up- I fall back, my legs feeling like they're cemented to the ground when I let out a laugh and Stefan smiles at me, walking towards me with Aiden in his arms as he says. "I'll go put them down for a nap. You just sit, keep writing. Plus, I can't wait to here what story you're going to tell me. It better be a good one." He says, kissing my lips softly before turning away from me and heading upstairs.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She's tapping her pen against her knees, leaning her back against the couch when I walk back down the stairs and tell her to scoot over. Elena smiles at me, pushing herself up as I slide behind her and pull her body back against my chest, the early morning turning into the late afternoon quicker than I had expected.

"So, got anything good to talk about?" I ask her, taking my hand and trying to flip the page as she swats it away and laughs. "Be patient! I don't usually share things like this with you, unless it's important to helping you remember things." She comments with a smile, inhaling sharply when her fingers fumble through a page and she clears her throat, speaking softly. Although, when she does..I'm taken back by her words, by the memory that's so vivid in my head.

"I watched them today, playing outside with Charlie and I can't tell you how happy it makes me that he's back in our lives. My sweet and adoring fiancé is finally where he needs to be. With his family, his kids, his brother and friends..With me. Although, ever since Lexi told us that we'd be staying at the safe house for who knows how much longer, it makes me wonder how he's dealing with it- with the fact that he's taking on this role of being a dad and trying his hardest to win over his own kids. Part of me thinks that he's happy about it and yet, another small part of me thinks that he's struggling trying to adjust to everything- to being a family again- Just like I am. As I sit on the couch and watch them playing outside together, something tells me that he's easing into this though..The smile on Sam and Olivia's faces when they spend time with just him is one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen in my life..." Elena's voice trails off when my arms tighten around her and I lean my head back, closing my eyes and remembering that cold morning with the kids.

" _Daddy, come and push me!" Olivia shouted at me, her legs dangling from tire swing as Sam tried to pull a chew toy out of Charlie's mouth, almost falling back on to the wet grass as the dog pulled the other direction and attempted to run off with his favorite toy._

" _Give it back, Charlie! Come on!" I could hear Sam shout from behind me as my hands tightened around the ropes that the tire swing was held up by. "You have to hold on tightly, okay?" I reminded her, feeling Olivia's hands underneath my own as I slowly pushed the swing back and forth, her laughter and excited tone of voice causing my stomach to tighten into knots. I love her laugh, the smile on her face when her brown eyes light up at me. "Slow down, I'm scared." She stated, her voice becoming suddenly shaky as I grabbed a hold of the ropes again and stopped the swing, pulling her into my arms and twirling her around the front yard as she laughed, tears in her eyes beginning to form._

" _Can we stay here forever with you?" She asked, wrapping her arms tightly around me as I felt the fabric of her puffy red jacket brush against my cheeks._

_I exhaled deeply, pulling her into a tight embrace as I kissed her cheek and stopped to look at her, seriousness in my voice and my eyes as I spoke. "I'm never leaving you or your brother, Olivia. So, yes. We'll be together for a very long time. I want to see you grow up."_

_She paused, lips pursed together when she stated in a knowing tone. "That's going to be a very long time, daddy. Because, I want to stay a little girl forever." I laughed, lifting up my hand to brush her hair out of her eyes as I leaned placed her to her feet and leaned down towards her. "I know. I wish you could stay a little girl forever too. Don't grow up too fast, Livia. I don't want to miss anything anymore."_

_She smiled at me, taking a step towards me with her little hand extended out that I felt caress my cheek, wiping away the tears that I didn't even know were starting to make their way down my face. "Don't cry, daddy. I'm always going to be your little girl." She told me in an honest tone, wrapping her arms around me tightly as I stood up and held her close to me, kissing the top of her head and placing my hand on the back of her head as I whispered into her ear. "Do you know how much I love you and Sammy?"_

_I felt her shake her head, sighing when she pushed back from me and locked her brown eyes on to my tearful green gaze, her little thumbs brushing the tears away when she smiled again and shook her head. "I don't know."_

" _I love you to the moon and back, Olivia." I told her, watching her face light up when she leaned into my ear and said. "Daddy, that's a lot love."_

_I laughed, adjusting her in my arms as we walked back towards Sam when I whispered. "I know sweetie. I know. But, it's true. I love you and Sammy to the moon and back, my little girl."_

The memory of the morning at the safe house fades as Elena sighs out a breath and says. "I want to go home, Stefan. I miss our family and I think we're ready to leave here. We're better now and I really need to get back to work."

I place my chin on top of her head, tightening my grasp around her when I add. "I think we are too and I know. But, we still need to find out how Zach's date went. I just want to know that he'll be okay once we leave. Elena, he's done so much for me when I was kid and even now that I just...I want him to be okay before we go. Just two more days. Please, just two more days and then we'll cut this vacation short and we'll go back home."

I feel her hand brush against my arm as she leans her head back on to my shoulder and states. "I know. I'm sure he'll be okay and I bet you that his date went just fine. Who knows, maybe Suzanne will be in the running to be 'Suzanne Salvatore' one of these days."

I laugh, smiling when I nod at her words in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Time will only tell."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Talk to me. You can do that..you know that right?" He asks. It's late in the night somewhere around 1am and here he is, all ready to go to training with Damon at some wooded area for practice.

I can't..I love him. I really do. But, marrying him? I can't do that and the look in my eyes tells him so. I feel Kol's thumb against my wrist, his arms pulling me against his chest from behind as I exhale out a breath heavily, feeling his lips kiss my cheek.

"I love you, Lexi. I'll love you every day for the rest of my life. I-." Kol starts to say as I spin around in his arms, my hands laced against the back of his head when I stare up at him and smile.

"Take my last name and wear it like your favorite dress." He states, causing my nose to become crinkled at his words when I push him back and laugh.

"That's the most cheesest thing I have ever heard, Kol. You're using song lyrics to try and convince me to marry you. The answer is still no. Kol, please..just let it go already. We're happy together." I comment, hearing him huff out a breath, smiling at me.

"Fine, I'll let it go just as long as you promise me that you'll wear this short little shirt every morning I need to leave for work, it makes your legs look nice." He tells me, smirking when I pull him closer towards me, my lips just inches apart from his when I whisper against his ear. "Done. Anything else you want?"

Kol's eyes shine, a grin appears when his hands begin to lift my shirt and he gently pushes me against the counter, kissing me fiercely and turning us around, both of us stumbling back against the wall when I mutter out in a barely there tone. "Kol, Damon's going to be here soon."

He laughs against my neck, kissing my flesh when I feel his fingertips softly touch my jawline, pulling my face towards his so that our eyes lock on each other when he says. "I know and I don't really care."

My laughter fills the kitchen as he kisses me against my face, my neck and my lips tenderly." Kol, I'm being serious..Abrielle's sleeping upstairs." I caution him, feel his hands slide under my shirt as he smirks and nods. "I know. And that's why you need to be quiet." He tells me with a wink when I push him back and scoff in a playful manner.

"Me? You're the one roaming under my shirt. Maybe, you're the one who needs to stop." I say, tilting my head to the side and gliding my hands across his chest as he leans into me and whispers. "20 minutes. That's how long I have until Damon bursts through that front door and drags me out of here." He tells me with a laugh, causing me to blink my eyelashes at him rapidly.

"You make it sound so dramatic." I tell him, tightening my grip around him as he smiles, kissing my lips when he states. "It is. Because, I don't want to leave here. Let's get some good quality time in before the boss man comes here and has me go to work."

I smile at him, nuzzling my nose into the curve of his neck when I whisper. "I love you so much, Kol."

He smiles, his fingertips gliding across my cheek when he leans back to lock his eyes on to me as he utters out. "I love you more, Lexi. Now, come on and let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that this story can get any cuter...Or Can it? :P**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Kol's P.O.V.**

I push us back against the bed as we stumble into her bedroom, my hands gliding underneath her shirt when we both fall back and I hear Lexi let out a laugh. "We're being really silly, Kol. You need to leave in like 20 minutes." She reminds me as I kiss her neck, my hands sliding the fabric of her shirt up above her belly button, my lips leaving hot and wet kisses against her flesh.

"Kol...Abrielle's going to..." She mutters out, her hands running through my hair when I laugh against her stomach, lifting my head up to see her clutching the pillow above her head.

"She's not going to wake up. Believe me. That kid sleeps like a rock." I comment with a smile, resting my hands against her hips and sliding her down towards me, my mouth working it's way up between her breasts, my hands lifting her shirt up more and more as I move along up her body.

"So, enjoying this yet?" I ask. Lexi laughs, one of those nervous half hearted laughs when she exhales and breathlessly says. "Of course I am. I never told you to stop. Keep going, we're on a time crunch."

I smile up at her, nodding my head as my lips continue to kiss her body, my soft hands caressing her skin, beginning to glide her panties down her hips.

"Kol?" Lexi says my name like she's questioning it and just when I lean down to kiss her stomach again, she sighs when I nod. "Yeah?"

"Less talking. Just, stop talking, more hand movements.. Please...20 minutes..Only 20 minutes." She mumbles out, her eyes glistening at me when her head falls back against the pillow and she arches her back up towards me, a half laugh mixed with a moaning sound escaping past her lips.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

There's something about silence, something about watching her sleep beside me that I love the most. Early mornings, when it's just us and no one else, it makes me happy. Being with Elena like this, like there isn't anyone else in the world that's surrounding us is tranquil and it reminds me of the good old days when it was just to two of us without a care in the world.

I turn away from Elena for a brief moment, watching the time on the alarm clock change from 2:30am to almost 3am in the morning, turning back towards her and leaning in to kiss her shoulder, covering her up with the sheet that's fallen to the middle of her back. My mind's racing though, I honestly can't wait to get up and hear all about Zach's date last night. We had all fallen asleep before he had even gotten home. So, no one really knows what exactly happened, all we know is that he spent most of the night out with Suzanne, which in my opinion- is a great thing!

"Stefan?" Elena says, her voice filled with a rasp and a slight hint of something that I can't really place, mischief and wonder. Maybe.

I clear my throat before replying to her in a sweet tone, pushing myself up so that I'm hovering over her body just a little bit. My lips curving into a little smile when she turns on to her back and pulls me down against her, her lips quickly finding mine when she leaves a tender kiss upon them, backing away with a grin and sleepy face as I push a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"What was that for?" I ask her, watching as she smiles and brushes her fingers though my hair, closing her eyes just for a moment when I kiss her palm.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me sleep." She explains, a smirk forming across her lips as I let out a laugh and pull her into my arms, rolling us over so that she's straddling my torso, a growl escaping past my throat when I lean into her and attempt to kiss her fiercely. But, Elena's hands gliding up and down my chest cause me to grit my teeth and lean my head back instead, tightly shutting my eyes.

"What's wrong, baby. Cat got your tongue?" She asks in a playful tone, sliding her own body down my chest, her warm and soft hands scratching my skin as she grins and slides down my body with her hands, leaving kisses against my chest as she goes along.

"I..Ha, what are you doing?" I ask her, a nervous laugh coming out of my mouth when I feel her lips curl into a smile against my flesh and she says. "I just thought since we only have two more days until we go back home that we should take full advantage of our alone time. What do you think?"

I can't function, my body's sore all over- aching for her. And, the only movement I can make is gliding my hands up and down her silky and dress like night gown. Elena's eyes look like their dancing with pure joy and excitement, when she leans towards me. My warm and rough hands bunching up the fabric that's against her legs, so that her tanned thighs are exposed. She laughs when I lift my hand, my green eyes hazy with lust when she states. " I like this, early morning therapy sessions."

I smile at her, my hand slipping into her hair as she rocks her hips against me and I exhale out a sharp breath. "Elena, this isn't the kind of therapy I had in mind when I said that I wanted to go back into it." I tell her, listening when she sighs out a breath.

"Well, it's better though. Right?" She asks me, lifting herself up and rocking her hips against my pelvis, a huge smile spreading across her face when she leans down, her hands gliding down my chest again. I can feel her breath against my neck, her teeth gingerly scarping against my skin when she kisses my flesh and whispers against my ear. "Hmm..I've left you speechless. That's good. So, how about we do this the right way and enjoy ourselves a bit?"

"Right way?" I bite out, my teeth biting my tongue down before I can add more. Elena's brown eyes are sparkling when she lowers her head towards mine, her long brown hair covering our faces like a shield as she places her hand onto my lips and whispers against them. "Yes, the right way, Stefan."

"Good morning." She murmurs, her palm flatly placed against the middle of my upper body as she leans down and kisses me, a heated and open mouthed kiss that causes me to groan against her mouth and my mind draws a blank. I'm going to lose control with her and yet, oddly enough she doesn't seem to even care when my hands firmly grip against her hips and pull her against my throbbing muscles.

I feel her hips rock back against me as I smirk and just when I feel Elena's hand be removed from my face and it slips underneath my boxers, touching my groin, I can barely even speak.

"Elena...We...Really...Shouldn't." I stammer out of my throat as she lets out a laugh and that same sweet smile returns in her eyes and across her lips.

"Oh come on, Stefan. Zach's asleep, the kids are sleeping..It's just us and besides, you're the one who woke me up early...So...What did you think I was going to do..." Her voice trails off as her hands continue to touch me and I exhale through a locked jaw, closing my eyes tightly.

"I know, I did. But...I didn't think this was going to be your reaction to me just kissing your shoulder!" I comment, exhaling and feeling her hand slip out from my boxers when she sighs out a content breathe and leans her head back, laughing.

"Well, good morning, husband. I think you just got a nice wake up call." She tells me, slowly working her way back up to my face, once more kissing me as I deepen the kiss, my hands slipping off the straps to her night gown when she pulls away and I smile with a mischievous grin. "Now, you're going to get one too."

She laughs, shaking her head and blinking her eye lashes at me. "Oh, am I now?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in a playful manner. I watch when she leans back, rocking her hips against me again and I lift my upper body up off the bed, quickly pushing her against the bed so that she's laying flat on her back, legs wrapped around me as I whisper against her ear with a seductive growl in my voice. "Yeah, you are."

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

I wake up to hearing a noise and a loud thud coming from the kitchen. Last night was amazing and perfect. I can't stop thinking about Suzanne and when I'll get the chance to see her again outside of what we're usually used to- the barn and my house.

My mind is fuzzy with the thoughts of her as I step down the last set of stairs and that's when I hear them and the commotion. "Sammy, be quiet..." Olivia states with a giggle and when I round the corner, stepping fully into the kitchen I get a better glance of what they're doing.

She's got flour on her cheeks, her dark brown hair is tied back into a sloppy lopsided pony tail and when I gaze over from Olivia to Sam. I notice that they have a box of pancake batter, a full box of eggs and a gallon of milk in front of them.

"What are you two doing? Where are your parents?" I ask them, watching Olivia wipe her cheeks clean, a egg in her hand that drops against the counter, making a huge and messy splattering sound all over the place.

"We wanted to make breakfast, a surprise one for mom and dad." Sam tells me, a huge gleeful expression on his face as he steps on the stool that Olivia's sitting on, her knees bent as her feet hang over the rest of it.

"You two wanted to make breakfast..by yourselves? Do you even know how to make pancakes?" I ask, my gaze sweeping from Sam back to Olivia as she exhales deeply and nods, smiling.

"Daddy taught us. He says you need milk, eggs, this stuff and some more stuff. Then, you mix all the gooey stuff really good!" She elaborates with a wink as I step further into the kitchen and notice that there's not only egg and flour splatter on my counter tops. But, also all over the floor and in their dark brown hair.

"Olivia, sweetie. It's 3:40 in the morning. Why aren't you sleeping?" I ask her, watching her crinkle her nose when she looks up at me with a fearful gaze.

"I heard monsters under my bed again. I don't like monsters." She states simply, watching me look away from her, whistling out a breath when I ask. "Why didn't you wake up your mom and dad if you were scared?"

She shrugs her shoulders back, eyes locked on to me when she adds. "Because, I was trying to be a big girl. I woke Sammy up instead. He told me to not be scared."

I pat the top of her head, stepping in between her and Sam, hearing a broken egg shell crack under my feet when I try not to cringe at the thought of all the clean up that I'll need to do once we're done. "Here, let me help you guys makes these." I comment, taking the bowl from her hands and looking down at the runny, goopey mess in the stain less steel bowl in front of us.

"What did you put in here?" I ask them, turning my head to look at both of them as they look up at me with wide smiles and bright eyes.

"Eggs, milk, pancake stuff and vanilla ice cream." Sam explains proudly, as I exhale deeply and bite down on the inside of my cheek, pretending that it isn't that big of a deal.

"Yum, this is going to be delicious." I comment, thinking about how once I tell them that they need to go clean up that I'll be in here- making another batch! They hear me exhale deeply when I start mixing it and hear them both say with excited tones. "We know!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to prevent myself from crying out in pleasure right before Stefan kisses me roughly, his hands traveling across my warm body and just when I pull him down against me some more, groaning as one of his hands caresses my thigh, his tongue teases my own inside of my mouth and his other hand cups my breast, massaging it with a bit of force as I moan against his mouth. I don't want him to stop and all I can think about are where his hands will go next. But, as quickly as we find ourselves in the heat of passion, nearly ready to rip each other's clothes off. We pause when we hear a unexpected knock at the door.

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" His booming voice exclaims as I push Stefan away from me briskly, pointing towards the door when he gives me a confused look and I mouth a bunch of words towards him, all that can register is the one word out of my mouth. "Zach...It's Zach!"

Stefan gives me a knowing look as he whispers against my ear. "It's almost 4 in the morning. He shouldn't be awake yet."

I exhale deeply, adjusting my night gown, fixing my hair into a tight pony tail as I look at Stefan and he covers up his body with the sheets that are a total mess from our attempt at fooling around with each other, the sheets completely falling off the bed as he grabs them and pulls them over his boxers.

I take a deep breath, pressing my hand against the door and glancing over at Stefan who nods at me before I pull open the door and see Zach smirking at me, noticing Sam and Olivia walking up behind him with something in their hands.

"Good morning, Elena. So, did you two work up an appetite? We made breakfast." He tells me with a wink as his face falls into a serious glance, looking past me and waving to Stefan who has his head leaning against the head board, a smug smile across his face.

I cough out a breath, looking over at Stefan and them back at Zach. "Uh...What do you mean..We?" I ask him, opening the door a bit wider and looking behind him when I glance down to see Sam and Olivia smiling up at me, two trays each in their hands that have something that resemble pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"What's this?" I ask them, hearing when Olivia inhales sharply before she excitedly says. "We made breakfast with Zach and we wanted to bring it to you and daddy. Good morning, momma."

"Breakfast in bed? I've never had breakfast in bed. Good morning, babies," I tell them, leaning my head against the door when I turn my head back and say it a bit louder over my shoulder, watching Stefan pull a plain white t-shirt over his bare chest.

"Yup!" Sam nods, his little hands still holding on to the tray as I hear Zach clear his throat when he leans towards me and whispers into my ear. "Oh, I'm sure you're both starving."

My face becomes red and heated with embarrassment when he leans back and winks, turning on his heels when he says. "Have fun eating together. I'm going to go finish up cleaning the kitchen and I'll even do you both a favor and wake up Aiden. Sam, Olivia, My helpers. You two coming?" He asks them.

I watch Sam and Olivia stroll into our bedroom, placing the trays on to the a small desk in the corner of the room when they shout. "Coming!" before running out of the room together, hand in hand.

Once they leave, I close the door instantly and lean my back against it, shaking my head as Stefan lets out a laugh and glances up at me. "Breakfast in bed..Really? You've never had that before..because...I think you have." He adds with a knowing glance, licking his lips in a seductive and tantalizing way.

I shake my head, my cheeks still heated when I glare at him, walking over towards the trays and picking up the glass filled with orange juice in my hand, taking a sip before I reply. "Shut up, your Uncle heard us this morning. He pretty much just told me that he did. So,let's just try to keep our hands to ourselves and eat these pancakes."

* * *

**A/N: Oh...Uncle Zach..ruining Stefan and Elena's fun..Boo! I guess they'll just have to sneak around some more without him knowing...Or, better yet- go home soon! :D**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She has this lingering smile on her face when she places the trays on to the bed and sits back, leaning her head against the head board. "Do you think these are safe to eat?" Elena asks, crinkling her nose at me as I let out a laugh, shaking my head and picking up the fork in my hands.

"I'm assuming they are. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" I ask her, cutting up a piece of the fluffy and crispy brown pancake that's covered with a ton of maple syrup.

She watches me with caution when I shove it into my mouth and start chewing, closing my eyes after a few minutes and swallowing it before I speak again. "They're good. You should try them." I tell her, seeing from the corner of my eye when Elena follows my lead and huffs out a breath before eating a bite of the pancake she's got on her fork.

"You were always way more braver at things than I was. You know that." She says, chewing slowly and swallowing the food in her mouth.

I smile, shaking my head and dropping my fork back on to the plate when I add. "It's funny how you think that because, I disagree. You remember that one time when I rushed you to the hospital and you were crying because you had fallen while working outside and you thought something bad was going to happen to the twins. Elena, you're stronger than you think you are, you were so brave then."

She laughs, shaking her head and placing her hand onto my arm, her fingers squeezing it tightly when she states. "I was just talking about trying new things, Stefan. You didn't need to go down memory lane again."

I tilt my head to the side, sighing out a breath and leaning into her, lifting up my hand to wipe a droplet of maple syrup that's on her lips. But, just as I lean towards her, Elena moves the trays between us, on to the floor and giggles out. "What are you doing?"

She turns her body away from me and places the trays of untouched food on the ground. I can hear the happiness in her voice as I pull her against my body, my lips kissing her shoulder, working their way up towards her neck when she tilts her head and breathes out. "Stefan...everyone's downstairs, we need to get up..we shouldn't start anything we can't finish."

My lips curl into a smile against her already heated skin when she places her hand onto my face and caresses my cheek. My eyes close when her fingers begin to slip off my cheeks and my mouth continues to leave moisten kisses against her neck. She tilts her head to the side more when I brush her hair off of her shoulder and continue my assault of kisses upon her skin. I can hear her breathing falter, feel her hands slip into my hair as my hands lay her down on to the bed so that she's looking up at me, laying on her back.

"Stefan, our breakfast is going to get cold." Elena remarks, placing both of her hands on to my face when she locks her eyes on me and I smile down at her, straddling her lap and placing my hands on to both sides of her body to hold myself up, our legs a tangled mess with each others when my hand slides against her exposed thigh and she leans her head back on the pillows behind us, closing her eyes. "Let it get cold, we can always eat something else later." I tell her, hearing her laugh out a staggered breath.

"You know. You're very wrong about me. sweetheart. I make sure to finish everything I start." I tell her with a slightly cocky tone, leaning down and capturing her lips against my own, tugging her lower lip between my teeth as she groans at the force of our kiss, heated, rough and filled with enough passionate to feel like her heart is about to implode underneath my hand as I slide it across her chest, slipping the straps off to her night gown again.

Elena breaks away first, breathing heavily and staring up at me without a word, her thumbs making a small circular motion against my cheeks. "This is way better than breakfast in bed. I mean, that's good too. But, this...is nicer." Her voice breaks, her brown eyes are filled with anticipation as she tries to get up. But, my hand gently pushes her back when I feel her hands slip underneath my shirt. "Let me help you take this off." Elena whispers, biting down on her lower lip nervously, her red cheeks and lust filled eyes causing me to do as she says.

"What happened to you being the one who was supposed to be behaving while we're here?" I ask her, listening when she lets out a small laugh and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down besides her so that our chests are touching, lips just inches apart and my eyes are directly staring at her when she starts to say in a sweet and innocent tone, an underlined tone of seduction in her voice as she whispers into my ear. "I changed my mind. By the way, you should check to make sure the doors locked, I don't want any interruptions."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He's got this glistening in his eyes when he walks back towards the bed, after getting up and locking the door. Stefan leans into me, I can feel his hand on my lower back, gently guiding me down against the mattress and before I can protest and begin to change my mind once more, Stefan kisses me again, the taste of his tongue, the pressure of his mouth leaves me wanting more, anything at all to hold on to him for as long as I can, I can't catch my breath quick enough, I can't focus at all because all I can feel are his tense stomach muscles contracting under my touch as my hand slips under his shirt and he finally takes it off, disregarding it somewhere on the floor.

"This is bad of us. The kids are downstairs, Zach's downstairs...They're probably waiting on us." I comment, trying to think straight, trying to stop myself and Stefan from being irrational. But, who am I kidding? His warm hands and body warmth engulf me, the clean and fresh scent of him swirls around my head and all I can hear and feel are the way his lips are leaving hot and moistened kisses against my flesh, the feeling of his rough hands gripping and pulling at clothing that's preventing him from caressing me even more. "Zach who? For some reason, I can't remember who that is, his name sounds familiar..But, it's not ringing any bells." He jokes, whispering the words in my ear before his mouth sucks and nips at my ear lobe and I turn my head towards him again, my brown eyes are filled with joy as I smile and lift my hands to his cheeks. My thumbs find the outline of his jaw and I stroke the barely there stubble with my fingers as I add. "Baby, this isn't a good time to get fake amnesia. Your Uncle is down stairs and well..I don't really think that-." He interrupts my words with a deepened kiss that leaves me nearly panting for a breath, lifts my hands above my head, clasping them together, pinning them down against the pillow as I feel him back away and he smiles against my mouth when he looks down at me and says. "I like being alone with you, Elena- we needed this. Problem is though, I kind of want more, I guess I just really love you. Because, I can't get enough of you, Elena..Ever... Like your soft lips." He pauses, kissing me again before I can say anything.

Stefan smiles, a mischievous grin when he continues to talk and list off everything he loves. "Your eyes." He says, caressing my cheek and smiling when I lean into his hand that's on my face.

"What else do you love about me..I like this little game, by the way." I comment with a smirk, watching his green eyes shine with excitement as he leans into my ear, his hands traveling down my body as I pause and lock my eyes on to his.

"You want to know what I love about you?" I ask him, watching Stefan nod, clearing his throat and watching my hands that I had placed above my head, wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me.

"Oh, this should be good. Let me guess...You love everything." He tells me with a proud and confident smile, looking down at my hand that's on his bare chest when I shake my head and roll my eyes at him.

"I love how patient you've been with me and the kids, how loving you are towards our family and how much you've fought for us. I love how good of a husband you are to me and even when I mess up something in our relationship, that you forgive me. Also, not to mention that I love how smoking hot you are without your shirt on. But, you know. Looks, aren't everything." I tell him, laughing along with him as he slides off of me and suddenly pulls me against his chest, rolling us over so that I'm laying on top of him. Stefan's hands are in my hair, gliding down my back as he locks his eyes on to me and states. "I love how good of a mom you are to our kids, I love how beautiful you are every day, and how you're my best friend. Even after everything we've been through, even after all these years. That has never changed between us. You're still my best friend..." His voice trails off as I laugh and feel myself being lifted off the bed and into his arms.

Stefan kisses me softly and then lowers my body back down on the mattress, hovering over me when he says in an informative way. "We have about 30 more minutes until anyone comes up here and starts bugging us again. Which, gives us about 30 minutes of being alone and well, at this rate. I'll take every single minute of it."

I can't wipe the smile from my face when I lean back on to my elbows and feel his hands on to my shoulders, slipping off my night gown. He smiles widely when I help him, throwing it on to the floor of the bedroom without a care of where it lands, leaving me in nothing more than my bra and underwear. "Stefan, if we have 30 minutes of alone time before anyone comes up here looking for us..What did you have in mind, Mr. Salvatore?" I ask in between giggles as I feel Stefan's rough hands being placed on to my hips and he slides me down towards him, his fingertips pushing back my hair, his hot breath on my neck as he kisses my flesh and works his way up to my lips again, speaking against me. "Well, I was thinking that you let me do whatever I please and you just close your eyes and enjoy the attention."

I laugh, feeling him push back from me, my fingernails scratch the back of his neck, my eyes locked onto to his green intense gaze. Stefan licks his lips, leans down and gives me a smile as I swallow the lump in my throat and just when I'm about to say something back, he whispers. "When we get back home, we should keep up this routine of being alone. I like it, chasing after you is kind of fun though too..Because, I know that once I catch you, you won't slip away from me. I won't let you."

"Slip away from you? Stefan, when you're holding me like you're afraid that I'm about to disappear, that's kind of hard to do." I comment, smiling and laughing a little as I feel him bury his face into my hair and he inhales my scent, exhaling deeply and lifting me to my feet. I'm standing in front of him, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden and oddly confused when he places his hands on to my face, his thumb caresses my cheek, the outline of my jaw when he smiles and says. "You know why I hold you so close to me, Elena. Why I sleep with you against my chest every and wrap my arms around you so tightly whenever I hold you?"

I tilt my head, smiling just a little, placing my hands over my chest and stepping towards him, feeling his hands slide down my arms and stop just a bit above my elbows when he admits. "Because, you're my anchor. I love you with everything I have, Elena. And, for as long as I live, I will never want to let you go."

"Ha, I love how romantic and seriously cheesy you can get with just me." I tell with a smile as Stefan shakes his head and leans into me, kissing my lips softly, speaking against them as he adds. "Only with you...No one else. So, how many more minutes do we have until we have to go back downstairs?"

My eyes lock on to him as I inhale deeply and sigh out a breath. "About 28 minutes now."

Stefan laughs, kissing my skin frantically when he says in a saddened tone. "Well, that's just not enough time for what I have planned."

* * *

We don't leave the bed, our clothing is in a pile on the floor, the uneaten pancakes beside the bed have gone cold hours ago. But, I don't care. I'm too tired to care, I feel my eyes close and just when they do, Stefan kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

I hear myself laugh a little, smiling widely when I turn around in his arms to face him, nuzzling my cheek against his chest and exhaling deeply when he wraps his arms around me. The silence, the warmth and scent of him calm me and I'm more than thankful for our little piece of alone time because I know that once we go down stairs, we'll have to be responsible adults once again.

"Sadly, no. But, we can enjoy being alone without any interruptions for just a bit longer." I tell Stefan, looking up at him from my resting place against his chest, his arms slowly unraveling from me as he lays flatly on his back and pulls me up against him so that my legs are straddling his torso. One of his arms his above his head, the other is making small up and down movements on my lower back as I lower my head against his chest and start to leave slow and warm kisses on his upper body.

Stefan's hand moves from my back and slip into my hair, hearing him grunt out a breath makes me smile and when I attempt to slide down against him and my hips grind against his pelvis, he rolls us over, his hands touching me softly, moving slowly with exact precision and a grip that causes me to say his name in a breathy tone, the words barely escaping my lips. "Stefan..."

The smile on his face is beautiful, his eyes are the color of evergreen trees, bright and filled with excitement when he leans down and kisses my neck, his fingertips touching my skin as he moves a few strands of my hair out of the way and leaves a trail of kisses upon my already heated flesh.

"This is nice, just you and me. Making you all giddy and nervous like this..I like it." He whispers when he lifts his head up to lock his eyes on to me and adds. "Loving the attention yet?"

I roll my eyes, lean my head back on the pillow and feel his body shift against me, his rough and calloused fingers gliding down my skin, working their way down towards my pelvis, to my yellow lacy underwear, and under the sheets that we've managed to wrap around us. "We said 30 minutes, babe. Just 30 minutes." I tell him, hearing him laugh, smiling at me as he nods and states. "I know. And, in those 30 minutes, I've done a lot to make you smile and say my name in a hot and sexy way."

"You make it seem like it's that easy, like I can be that easily seduced by you." I reply back in a playful and flirty tone, my hand lifting up to caress the side of his face, watching him lower his head towards me, his lips curling into a sly grin.

"Well, if I remember correctly. It wasn't always that easy." He tells me, shrugging his shoulders back and pushing a strand of my hair behind my ears, leaning down towards me again, watching me wrap my arms around him as I pull him down to me, speaking against his lips before I leave a slow and passionate kiss on them. "I know, I played hard to get for a long time. You almost gave up."

"Stefan..." I start to say again as he smiles and laughs, touching my face gently when he lifts his eyes to lock with mine and I feel his hand glide down my skin again, grabbing a hold of my leg. He gives me a mischievous smile as I wrap one of my legs around his body, my heel digging into his back side.

"I'd like to be irresponsible with you for a few more minutes..Can we do that? No talking, just..kissing, touching..Sex..you know...totally irresponsible. Is that okay?" He asks. My head lifts from the pillow, my hair sticks to my cheek as I grin and laugh, our lips are just inches apart when I reply with a simple answer. "You already got me out of my clothes. So, enough talking, babe. Since, you like finishing what you start. Now's your chance." I comment, feeling him roll us over, pinning me down against the mattress, laying flatly on my back under him, his warm breath washes over my face, his lips finding mine quickly as I allow him to continue where he so eagerly wanted to start up once again.

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V.**

She's wearing Stefan's baggy dark blue sweatshirt, a pair of cropped yoga pants and a white tank top underneath, the sweatshirt hangs off one of her shoulders as she walks down the stairs. When she walks into the kitchen, the whole room smells like Elena's lavender and vanilla perfume, her hair's down and wet as she brushes past me and goes directly to stand in between Sam and Olivia who are sitting on a pair of bar stools, picking off the blueberries that I placed on their waffles.

"They don't like blueberries, Zach." She states, putting her finger onto one of them that's about to roll off Sam's place, snatching it from him and popping it into her mouth, watching Sam give her a frown. "Mhmm, that's good."

"Someone's happy this morning." I observe, watching as she smiles at me and turns back to look behind her, towards the stairs.

"Where's your husband?" I ask her, her brown eyes widen as I mention Stefan and Elena leans down and kisses the top of Sam's head, smiling at me even wider before she answers, kissing Olivia's cheek and walking over to pick Aiden up from his high chair as she finally speaks. "He's upstairs, cleaning up..He might still be in bed, actually. He's tired."

"Seriously?" I ask her, a laugh leaving my mouth as she grins and pulls her long brown hair to one side, taking Aiden into her arms when she smiles and looks back towards Sam and Olivia, nodding at me.

"Yup. Hey, who wants to go say hi to daddy in a few minutes?" Elena asks her kids, watching their heads snap up from the half eaten plates. Sam wipes his hands off the napkin in front of him, Olivia does the same and quickly slides down the chair, running towards the stairs before Elena can even stop her, turning back towards her mother briefly.

"Elena-." I begin to say, watching her take Sam's hand into her own, adjusting Aiden on her hip, leaning in to kiss his forehead when she turns towards me and glances up at me.

"Don't worry, Zach. We're leaving in two days. And, we'll leave everything the way we found it. We're okay now, you know. And, I know that I never got the chance to say thank you. But, I'm thankful, for you. You gave us the chance to be ourselves again. Not, just for our relationship. But, for our kids too." She tells me in a sincere tone, slowly walking up the stairs and turning back just a bit when I reply. "You're welcome. I've always just wanted them to be happy. The boys, they are like my sons and seeing Stefan happy, with you and the kids. It makes me feel good knowing that he's back where he always belonged and that you both are in a better place."

She's smiling when she lets go of Sam's hand, patting his butt when she says. "Come on, baby. Let's go say Hi to daddy. Maybe then we can all go out to the barn and Zach can call Suzanne over, maybe she can teach us how to feed and brush the horses."

"Mommy, can we ride them?" Olivia asks eagerly, already half way up the stairs, a huge hopefully smile is on her face and in her brown eyes when she looks over at Elena who nods at her daughter. "Yeah, we can finally ride the horses, sweetie. It'll be fun."

"So, you all want me to call Suzanne over again to help me out with them?" I shout at them from the kitchen as I laugh, smiling when all three of them turn back towards me from the middle of the staircase that can be seen just slightly from the kitchen, replying quickly in unison. "Yes!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Pink or Blue?" He asks me, paint colors in his hands as he places the buckets by my feet and I shake my head, placing my hands onto my hips.

"It's too early to even consider making a nursery, Tyler." I watch his prefect and happy face fall into a frown and I instantly regret my words, the excitement on his face this morning was priceless when he came back from the store and excitedly called up Damon for tips on which room he should start painting.

"We can at least start picking a room, you know. I can call up Damon and Kol, and once Stefan and Elena get back- they can help too. So, which room will be the nursery?" He asks me, throwing a rag over his shoulder as I look around our living room and exhale deeply. I'm not even sure if painting now would be a good idea. I don't want to be one of those people who prepares everything for a child, months in advance and something bad happens suddenly and unexpectedly to the baby. Although, I've promised myself that I won't rain down on Tyler's happiness with my worries. He's got that look on his face, the same one that I saw on Stefan when Olivia and Sam were born, that proud and slightly scared glow of a soon to be new dad.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to work.. I work tonight and you do too- right? If we start this now, it'll stay unfinished for a while." I comment to him, watching as he nods.

"Yeah, 2 days away from you is going to drive me crazy. So, just pick a room, Caroline. Come on, I want to start making plans for the baby. I want to start something for us, it'll be one less thing for us to worry about later." He tells me, smiling widely and leaning over to place his hand on to my stomach.

"I know, you're worried. But, we'll be okay, Caroline. I'm going to make sure of it. I'd do anything for you. I love you, honey. I love you so much and I'm going to do anything to make sure that you and our unborn baby are okay." He comments, rubbing my stomach as he moves his hand away and looks down at the paint buckets again.

"Tyler...We're rushing into all of this baby stuff. We need to slow down." I comment, inhaling through gritted teeth and watching him run his hands through his hair nervously.

"Is that something your mother said?" He asks me, letting out a small laugh when I glance over at him and smile softly.

It actually is something my mother and his mom had said when I called them up crying about how worried I was just a few days ago. I didn't have the heart to worry Tyler about it because he'd been working so much to provide for us, for me and I just felt like it was useless to tell him about how concerned I really am that something could easily happen and that our dreams of having a healthy and happy baby could vanish in a blink of an eye.

"Not my mom. Yours did. Look, honey...I-.." I can't finish my sentence because he's staring at me, licking his lips nervously from the small space that separates us. But, just as I look away, I feel Tyler's cool hands on my face, his fingertips lifting my chin up so that my eyes are locked on to his when he steps towards me.

"Care, we are going to be okay. This baby is a miracle, Caroline. I know that the doctors told us that it would be nearly impossible to have our own kids. But, we beat the odds, sweetie. And, that means something. It means that we were meant to have her or him. We never gave up on it, you just need to believe that everything will be okay. And, you'll see- It will be. Caroline, I'm here for you, I always have been and you don't need to hide what your worried about. Tell me, please." He urges me, watching me swallow the lump forming in my throat as I lean against him, burying my face into the curve of his neck, his arms wrap around me tightly as I try to push my fears and worries aside. Although, it's already too late when I hear him ask. "You're worried that we're going to lose the baby, aren't you?"

He knows me so well, every worry, all the things that make me happy. He knows everything, he always has and I don't even need to answer him for him to know my reply. Tyler's hand slips into my hair, patting it down with his fingers as I feel him exhale and he whispers against my ear. "We're going to overcome this, Caroline. We're going to have a beautiful little girl or a little boy. I promise you, I can already see it. The baby will have your beautiful blue eyes and my good looks, of course." He tells me, releasing me from his grip as I watch his thumbs wipe away my tears.

"Are you sure?" I ask him sniffling, watching Tyler nod as he gives me a gentle smile, leaning into me and kissing my forehead when he whispers. "Yes."

"If the baby is a little girl, I want her name to be Hannah Elizabeth Lockwood." I comment with a smile, watching Tyler's eyes bright up when he grins and says in a soft tone. "And, if it's a boy. I want him to be named Tyler Jr." He comments with a joking tone.

Tyler pulls me against him, kissing my cheeks on each side of my face as he says. "I just want us to be happy, Caroline. You know that, I've always wanted to make you happy and to give you the life the you've always wanted. I know that you want to be a mom more than anything and you will be. I can feel it, you're going to be great. Then, our son or daughter can play with Zach, Sam, Olivia and Aiden. Our kids will all grow up together, like a real extended family."

My lips curl into a huge smile. I can picture it, the kids running around our house, birthdays, first dates, first heartbreaks, laughing and playing with each other around the house, sleep over's...Just like I've always wanted. My son or daughter to be loved, not just by us. But, by my friends and their kids. Just the thought of it, calms me as I unravel my arms from Tyler and gaze up at him. "Hannah, I like that name for a girl, if the baby is a girl. We should name her Hannah."

"Okay. But for now, the baby's just a peanut..remember?" He tells me in a playful tone, watching me smile at him as I look around the room and behind him, noticing the unopened paint cans.

"When Stefan and Elena get back home. We'll pick a room. But, I don't want to paint it just yet." I tell him, hearing him exhale as he shrugs his shoulders back and grabs a hold of my hand, tightening his grip around it when he adds. "Okay, we'll pick a room. And, then once we find out what the baby's gender will be. Then, we'll pick a color and start painting. Damon has a $40 dollar bet against Stefan that it's a boy and Stefan's got a $30 dollar bet against me that it's a girl." He remarks.

"Ha, why am I not surprised. Those two always are trying to out bid each other on something. Here's what I really want to know though..What do you really think the baby will be?" I ask him, watching Tyler step in front of the paint buckets with a smirk on his face. I watch him bend down in front of them as he stares up at me for a moment.

"I don't know. But, I guess we'll find out soon. All I want is for you to not stress. Call up Bonnie to help you with Anna's wedding plans. Or, you know what? I can help you!" Tyler offers quickly as I nearly snort out a laugh.

"You want to help me with Anna and Jeremy's wedding plans..Are you joking?" My head's tilted to the side as Tyler gives me a serious look, smiling when he gets up and walks over to the dining table, sitting down in one of the chairs when he looks up at the clock and smirks.

"I am serious. I have a few more hours until I have to go to work. But, until then..what's on the agenda for their wedding?" Tyler asks, taping his hands against the table as I exhale and walk over to him, pointing to the thick file folder that I started with Anna to get a few ideas. "Well...Let's take a look." I tell him, handing a few clipped out magazine slips to him.

"Great, let's take a look." Tyler says in a sweet tone, grabbing a hold of my hand as I lean it against the table, his touch makes me gaze down at him when he adds. "I don't know anything about weddings. But, I'm going to help you and Bonnie the best I know how. Maybe, we can even get Damon into this, the more people, the quicker it will get done."

I grit my teeth, shaking my head with a laugh. "No, not Damon."

Tyler strokes the top of my hand when he smiles. "Why not? He's a great and cheap ordained wedding officiant. He can lead their ceremony, just like he did for Stefan's wedding to Elena."

I can hear the loud and booming laugh escape out of my mouth before I have time to stop it as I sit down beside my husband and lock my eyes on to him. "I know that he is. But, Damon isn't going to be officiating this wedding, Tyler. He was a last minute replacement for Stefan and Elena's wedding and he did a great job. But, nope..All Damon will be doing for this wedding is sitting in the audience and getting drunk. I'm going to make sure of it. Damon Salvatore will just be a wedding guest...Trust me, we'll all be better off that way."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I don't want to let her go. Abrielle's contently wrapped up in a warm soft pink blanket and sleeping against my chest when I hear the front door to the apartment open and I hear him curse under his breath.

"Kol? What are you doing back so soon?" I ask him, it's a little past 3:30 in the afternoon and even though he left hours ago, he had told me that he wouldn't be back until really late in the night or until the next morning.

"It's me..I, forgot something...It couldn't wait until tomorrow." He comments, making his way into the small guestroom that I had made into a makeshift nursery a few days before I found out that I had gotten approved to be Abrielle's legal guardian.

"Kol, what could you have possibly forgotten?" I ask him, hearing him cough out a breath as he rounds the corner, a dozen red roses in his hands as he smiles at me and steps in front of me.

I'm still wearing his shirt from earlier in the morning, my hair's in a messy bun and I have what looks like gross looking vomit on my pants as I get up the rocking chair and give him a puzzled look.

"Kol Mikealson, what is going on. What couldn't wait until tomorrow..You bought me roses..?" I ask in a stammering tone, as he smirks and just before he replies to me. He pulls out a small black box that looks like it holds a ring and suddenly, I feel my body sink back towards the chair, I feel light headed and the butterflies in my stomach are growing by the minute.

"I already told you my answer. It's too early in our relationship for us to even talk about-.." The feeling of his hand on my wrist stops my thoughts as I watch him bend down on one knee and he opens the small black box in his hand, the red fragrant roses that he had brought into the room with him are making everything smell fresh and perfect as he grabs a hold of my hand that's on Abrielle's back.

"Will you relax, it's not a ring, Lexi. I want us to settle down together. Settle down with me, Lexi...Please, because this is the keys to our new house." He tells me, smiling widely as my mouth opens widely and I stare at him in disbelief, watching the box open and a set of silver keys glisten in the light. "We got the house..The one we went to go look at, they accepted the offer you made a few weeks ago?" I ask him in an excited and surprised tone.

Kol gets up from one knee, grinning and pulling me and Abrielle against him, kissing us both when he states. "Yes and in a few weeks, we'll be moving into it together. We'll finally be a family, Lexi. Even if you won't marry me yet." He jokes as I swat at his chest and he backs away for a moment, glazing at me. "What, I'm being serious. I just thought I'd mess with you..The ring box was Damon's idea."

"I never said that I wouldn't consider marrying you, one day." I comment, hearing him let out a laugh as he smiles and adds. "Good, because eventually, I'm going to ask you again- it'll be a work in progress, just like the three of us. Now, what do you say..Will you at least move in with me and we can settle in to one place together?"

I lock my eyes on to him, inhaling deeply and adjusting Abrielle against my hip when I nod, smiling as I add. "Yes, because I like the idea of us settling down together. But, what I like even more is the three of us being a family."

* * *

**A/N: Stefan and Elena..I just can't even with those two..lol..I promise that there will be more goodness to come. :)**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Begin Again-Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

With my hands leaning against the fence that separates me from the two large brown horses on the other side, I glance over at Elena who's wiping her hands off of her jeans, the grains falling out of Olivia's hands when she steps in front of her and excitedly says "Momma, can I feed them. I even brought food."

Her brown eyes are filled with pure excitement, just like any kid as Elena shoots me a look and loudly exclaims. "I would have been horrible at this farming thing, Stefan. Thank god, that I'm a city girl!"

A city girl? Ha! I smile at her words, hearing both Suzanne and Zach laugh when I step away from the fence and walk over to them with Aiden strapped to my chest, glancing over to see Sam standing next to Zach, holding his hand tightly.

"She hates farms and horses, doesn't she?" Zach asks me with a laugh, shaking his head when we all watch Elena shriek when one of the horses comes up to her, nibbling the grains out of her hands, Olivia standing beside her mother, giggling and nearly falling on to the grassy ground from laughing so hard.

"She grew up in the city, all her life..Believe me, Elena likes animals. I mean, I got the kids a dog and it took a lot of convincing. But, she likes them. It's just, she doesn't do well with animals. I swear, it's like they smell her fear or something." I comment, exhaling the clean and cool air around us, looking back at Elena who's now got Olivia in her arms, allowing our daughter to pet the horse on the head for a bit, extending out her little arms towards it as Elena holds her tightly.

"Smell her fear, what do you mean?" Suzanne asks me, smiling when we all watch Sam slowly walk over to Elena and Olivia.

"Our dog, Charlie. He loves Elena. But, she- well, she has a hard time with him. When we first moved into the house that we live in now, Elena had packed up all of her really expensive dresses and well, Charlie was really riled up one morning and decided to be a bit destructive with her clothing, he shredded her dress, bit a hole into it so big that he got his head got stuck in the sleeve and the only way we were able to get him out of it was to cut the dress. Apparently, it was a dress that Elena had been saving for our very special anniversary, that's in a few months. Ever since that incident, the poor dog's been on house arrest in our backyard because my wife doesn't trust him inside of the house with our things."

Zach's face is red from laughing as Suzanne leans against him and laughs along with me. "So, when she says she's a city girl, what she means is- she can't really stand dogs or any animals, really. But, she tolerates them for me and for the kids. Sam and Livia love that dog and so do I." I comment, hearing Elena groan as she places Olivia back on to the ground and hears her shout. "Momma, I want to feed him again, Please! Momma, Pleaseee, can I feed him again!"

The look in her eyes is sympathetic, feeling bad that she wants to quit and go into the house, maybe curl up against the couch and write in her journal. But, I watch from afar when Sam smiles up at her too and she leans down beside them both, brushing their hair back with her finger tips and kissing their faces, picking Sam up first and having Olivia hand her a carrot from a little bag full of food that Suzanne had given her, laughing when one of the horses comes up to them and gently takes the food from Sam's hand.

"She wants to go back home. She misses it, her friends, our house...I kind of miss it too…" My voice trails off as I feel Zach place his hand on to my shoulder and he exhales deeply, nodding and watching Elena from the distance between us that we've created when he adds. "You two are going to be just fine; Stefan and all you have to do is tell me when you want to go home. I won't be hurt if you want to even leave earlier. Son, because it's time you two go back to your lives and learn to be with each other in your normal environments. This trip was good for both of you. Because you resolved a lot. But, you've also left a lot of problems back in New York and I think it's time you two go back home and face them together. Learn to live as a couple, as a family again."

I smile softly, glancing over at him and before I can get the words out of my mouth, Zach embraces me tightly, heavily sighing against my ear when he says. "I love you, Stefan. I love you and Damon like you're my own two sons. I know that I wasn't blessed with my own children. But, I want you to know that your brother and you had given me the chance to be a dad, even if I wasn't your biological father. I think your dad would have been proud; I tried my best with you boys. I really did."

I can see the tears forming in his eyes as he tries to shake them off when he backs away from me instead, inhaling through gritted teeth. I smile at him, locking my eyes on to Zach and feeling his hands being placed on my shoulders, squeezing just a bit.

"You gave us the chance to have a dad, Zach. After the accident and the fire, you were the closest that Damon and I had to a father and I wish that I can be half the man that you are. You saved our lives and I will never be able to repay you for everything that you've done for my brother and I..I just, I don't know how to thank you enough." I comment, smiling through watery eyes when I pull him towards me, hugging him tightly and patting his back, feeling the tightening of his arms around me.

We stand there for a few moments, neither of us realizing that Elena, Suzanne and the kids are all gearing up for Sam and Olivia to finally have their little pony ride around the barn.

"You can repay me by being the best dad that you can be to those kids of yours, Stefan...That is what you can do for me. I see it in their faces when they look at you, when they say 'dad'. They love you more than words could even express. Just, make sure to spend as much time as you can with them before they grow up in a blink of an eye, because they will and then one day, you and Elena will be wondering where the time went and all you'll be left with is the memories."

"Don't miss the good things, Stefan. Embrace them and cherish them. Time with your family, time with Damon and your friends. You got a second chance at this life, Stefan. It's time you start enjoying it a little, because these moments, will only happen once." He advises me, stepping beside me as we both watch the small pony that Olivia's riding bob his head up and down, sneezing a little and following Suzanne who's got a hold of his reins, slowly leading him through a small grassy area that's blocked off with the fence on Zach's property.

"It's moments like this, watching my daughter and son finally experience something for the first time that makes me thankful that I get to see be here for them, that I get to live my life in the way I've always wanted too. To be a good dad and a good husband, to right my mistakes and be a better man." I comment, glancing over at Zach when he nods, smiling and patting my shoulder as he says "You are a good dad, Stefan. And, anyone who tells you differently is a jealous asshole. Look, Son… Thank you for letting me meet your family, Stefan. Thank you for letting me be a part of it all and experience this memory with you."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The last two days in Missouri end in a blur and before we know it, we're all at the airport, hugging and crying with each other, smiling through our tears and saying that we'll arrange something to be back soon.

"I'm going to miss you so much, little miss Olivia Marie. Listen to your mommy and daddy, sweetie. And, don't grow up too fast." Zach tells her, kissing her cheeks as Olivia smiles and places her little hands on to each side of Zach's face, grinning when she says. "I never wanna grow up, I wanna be little forever! I'm going to miss you too, Zach. I don't wanna go! Oh, I know...You can come home with us...Momma, can Zach come home with us?"

She's so hopeful as I glance over at them both and she grins at me when she asks her pleading question. Zach's holding her in his arms tightly, as my daughter leans into him and wraps her arms around his neck, faintly whispering. "I don't wanna go."

"Sweetie, let Sammy say bye to Zach. Okay?" I ask her, making small circles against her dark blue dress, causing her to look at me with a tearful brown gaze.

"Okay. But, momma...I don't wanna go home yet." Zach hands Olivia to me and I stroke her back as she wraps her arms around me and I glance over at Stefan who's taking Aiden back into his arms from Suzanne holding him.

"I know, baby. I know. But, we will see Zach again, soon. I promise you that we will. Now, why don't you go to daddy and give Suzanne a hug?" I ask her, bending down and kissing her cheeks, when Olivia makes her way towards Stefan, still standing and talking to Suzanne. I smile to myself when I watch Olivia stand near her dad, slowly slipping her little hand into his as he squeezes it tightly and looks down at her in mid sentence for a brief second, smiling at her in a proud fatherly way.

"You both will be just fine, Elena." Zach comments, holding on to Sam, his head leaning against Zach's shoulder, a sleepy look in his green eyes when he places Sam back on to the ground.

"I know. And, I have you to thank for that. So, thank you, Zach. For everything, for raising an amazing man who is a wonderful husband and an even better father to our kids. Thank you for helping me get him back." I comment, glancing over as I watch Stefan holding Aiden against his hip and holding Olivia's hand tightly, walking towards us.

"I had nothing to do with winning him back, Elena. That was all you and your love for him. And, the relentless strength for never giving up on each other or your family. He still has a lot to overcome. But, I think that he'll be okay." Zach concludes, smiling at me as I hear Stefan softly speak to Sam.

"You ready to go back home, Sammy?" He asks him. Sam nods his head a little, looking over at Olivia who has this saddened look on her face, tears almost looking like they're about to form in her eyes.

"Don't be sad, Livia. Daddy said we can see Zach again. It's okay." He tells his little sister, letting go of Stefan's hand and walking in front of her, pulling Olivia into a hug as she tries to squirm away and he giggles. "Smile, Livia."

Stefan, Zach and I all watch as she begins to pout, placing her hands over her chest and looking over at Zach. "I don't wanna go. Can Sammy and me stay with you forever and ever? Because, you are lots of fun!"

Zach smiles at her, crouching down in front of her and taking her little hands into his own, stroking the top of them with his thumbs, causing Olivia to focus in on him completely, like Stefan and I aren't even standing near them.

"Honey, if I let you and Sammy stay with me, forever and ever..Your mommy and daddy would be really sad, Olivia. And, I don't want your mommy and daddy to be sad. So, let's make a deal. Next year for Thanksgiving or Christmas. You all can come up to visit me and we can meet Santa and we'll have lots and lots of fun together, all of us." Zach tells her, smiling when Olivia blinks at him in astonishment.

"You know Santa Claus?" She asks him with bright wide brown eyes. Stefan and I stand near each other, watching Sam walk up beside his little sister and stare up at Zach, just as equally surprised.

I notice Zach wink at us as he clears his throat and pulls our kids closer when he adds. "Yeah, I do and Santa would love the two of you."

Stefan shakes his head, the smile on his face is plastered against his lips when he gently bounces Aiden in his arms and interrupts Zach's moment with our kids as he smirks up at me and then looks back at them. "Yeah, Uncle Zach is right. Santa loves good little kids who listen to their mommies and daddies."

"Really?" Sam asks Stefan, smiling.

I watch Stefan nod, smiling at him and hearing when Zach agrees, leaning into both Sam and Olivia, hugging them tightly and kissing their faces, laughing when they giggle as he states. "I'm going to miss you both very much. Be good and listen to your mommy and daddy. Because they love you guys very much. Okay?"

Sam and Olivia nod, looking back at Stefan and I with beaming smiles on their faces as they both say. "Okay. Then next year, we can meet Santa Claus because we'll be good little kids!"

* * *

Sam's head is on my shoulder as I lean back into my chair and watch Stefan bounce Aiden in his arms, one of his hands is cradling Aiden's body and the other is holding his cell phone up to his ear as he explains to Damon that we're flying in later than expected and that we need someone to come and pick us up.

"I know, it's last minute. But, we'll be home in a few hours and with the kids and all of our things, is there any way that you could just pick us up or, I don't know..Call Tyler or someone to do it." Stefan asks his brother, looking down at the floor every so often, listening carefully to Damon and then shifting his gaze from Aiden, then to me and the kids.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, if you can't do it, Damon. We can take a cab back home; it's not a big deal. Wait, Bonnie? You'll ask her?" He asks, a smile forming across his face as I picture Bonnie's sweet smile and instantly, I can't wait to see her, to catch up with her and Caroline- to have a much needed girls day with my friends.

"Okay, alright then. We'll see you guys all soon. I'll call her when we land." Stefan concludes, pausing for a moment and pointing towards the large windows behind us, a row of empty seats against them, looking out towards the runway and the airplanes that are all taking off and touching down.

I'm caught up in watching them, their backs are turned away from us, she's got her arm around him and he's leaning his little head against her shoulder, too absorbed in watching the planes. I slowly get up, not saying anything to Stefan when I walk the very short distance to where Sam and Olivia are sitting on their knees on the airport chairs, staring out the window with pure awe stuck looks on their little faces.

"Where do you think those planes are going?" I ask them both, seeing their heads turn just slightly as Olivia places her hands underneath her chin and exhales, looking up at me and shrugging her shoulders back. "I don't know..Maybe, they are going to all see their mommies and daddies, because they missed them."

I smile at her, patting down her hair with my fingers. "I think you're right, honey. I think that they are all going home, just like we are." I tell her, hearing Stefan come up from behind us and sit beside Olivia, nodding and grinning when he wraps his arm around Sam and pulls him into his lap, kissing his face when he says. "I love you both so much. Let's go home."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I'm standing near baggage claim with Zach in my arms when I feel a pair of little arms latch around my waistline, his bright green eyes are a mixture of happy and tired when Sam shouts. "Auntie Bonnie! I've missed you!"

Sam steps back as I lean down to him, kissing his cheek and running my fingers through his hair, teasing him just a bit and giving him a confused look when I say. "You can't be my little Sammy. He was just a little boy when he left me a few weeks ago. You're a big boy..Where's my little Sammy Salvatore?"

Sam laughs, looking behind him when I follow his gaze that's on Stefan and Elena who are walking towards us, Olivia in Stefan's arms and Aiden is in Elena's, all of them looking tired and yet, still having smiles on their faces.

"It's me, auntie Bonnie. I promise, I just grew up. I ate a lot of spinach..Daddy says that it makes you grow fast." He tells me with a wink as I laugh and lift myself up, straightening out my shirt and shifting Zach in my arms when I turn towards Elena with a smile on my face.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I comment, hearing her exhale deeply and watching her take a hold of Stefan's hand, looking at him with such love and admiration. It automatically makes me stop myself from questioning if they've fixed things between them, because from the looks of it. It really seems as if they have.

"We've missed you too, Bonnie." Stefan tells me with a warm and gentle smile, bending down to place Olivia on her feet, watching when she steps in front of me and exclaims. "I missed you the most!"

I glance over at Elena and Stefan who just laugh at her words. Olivia moves a few inches towards me when I crouch down in front of her, out stretching my hand to touch her face when I smile and add. "I've missed you the most too, love bug. Were you a good listener for your mom and dad?"

Olivia's smile widens when she steps to me and wraps her little arms tightly around my neck, almost as if she's not even caring that I'm trying to give her a hug and hold Zach all at the same time. "Yeah, the best!" Olivia explains, stepping away from me and going to stand next to Stefan, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"So, who's ready to go home and see Charlie and sleep like little babies tonight?" I ask them, hearing Elena let out a laugh, Aiden beginning to cry and just when I turn back towards them, I smile, shaking my head when Sam states. "Auntie Bonnie, we're not babies anymore. We're big kids now and big kids sleep in big beds!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. That's right. You're a big boy now." I comment, hearing both Stefan and Elena laugh out loud as I pivot on my heels and clap my hands together. "Let's get you big kids home. Then, we can all catch up later and you can all tell me the fun things you did without me while in Missouri."

* * *

**A/N: Sam and Olivia are just the cutest little kids ever.. I LOVE writing them. :)**

**More goodness to come!**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I've been walking around the house on pins and needles for the past hour and nothing, not even holding a very fussy Zach in my arms is helping me relax. My stomach's in knots when I hear the door open and she walks into the house with a huge grin on her face.

"So...Has he called you back yet?" Bonnie asks me, referring to the one of the head guys involved with deciding on my case as to if they should promote me to Fire Marshall or not.

"No, he hasn't and it's-" I start to say as I pause, watching Bonnie freeze in place too as we both hear the phone in the kitchen ring. I hand her Zach quickly, telling her over my shoulder she should take him into the nursery, just in case if he starts to cry again- like he has been for the past 25 minutes.

"Salvatore residence. This is Damon speaking." I say in a breathless tone, hearing him laugh as I grit my teeth back, anger going over my body when he states. "Well, I thought you had forgotten about me while we were away. Although, I've seen you've been feeding my dog very well- Charlie needs a run, Damon. He's gotten fat." Stefan comments with a loud laugh, hearing me exhale out a breath, starting to open my mouth when he cuts in.

"So, I was thinking that you and Bonnie could come over, Elena misses both of you and so do the kids. I'm calling Caroline and Tyler over too. It'll be like old times." He tells me. I can picture the smile on his face when he says it, inhaling as he adds. "So, have you heard from the guys at work about your promotion?"

I laugh into the phone, everyone is as anxious as I am to find out the status on how different my life could be not only for me. But, for my family if I get this job. We'd be financially okay and Bonnie and I could send Zach into a good school when he gets older. This job promotion- could change our lives for the better.

"Nope, still waiting. But, we'll be there tonight, Give my niece and nephew big hugs for me. See ya tonight!" I tell him, quickly hanging up the phone and staring at it, my stomach's still in knots, still nauseous as I sit and continue to look at the phone. Although, the moment I look away from it and up at the window, watching the sun disappear behind the fluffy clouds in the sky outside, it rings again.

My hands are shaking when I pick it up and my lungs feel constricted as I clear my throat and answer. But, just when I'm about to speak any further, the younger sounding guy over the phone states. "Damon Salvatore. My name's Logan Atkins and I wanted to set up a meeting with you regarding your new position and employment at the Fire Department. To be honest, I just wanted to congratulate you, Mr. Salvatore. We were really impressed with your record and we'd like to extend you an offer and a new contract, as District 17's newly appointed fire Marshall."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"Who even keeps scrap books anymore?" Kol asks me, tossing one of mine to the side as I frown at it, watching it fall to the ground beside his feet.

"I do, it's for my cases. The good ones, the ones that I like remembering." I comment with a smile, hearing him laugh and watching as he balls up a piece of yesterdays newspaper and shoves it into the empty box in front of him.

"Hmm...So, you document your cases? Do you do that with your ex boyfriends too?" He asks in a playful tone, hearing me exhale as I lean over Abrielle and smile, my smile fades though as I lock my gaze up to Kol's and shake my head. "You're the only one I'd make one about. The others, weren't worth it that much to me. Mostly guys who had dated so many girls that I was just a number to them."

"A number? Well, they must have been a bunch of stupid ass men. Because, you are way more than that, Lexi. You're beautiful, smart, funny, a great mom to your daughter, an amazing girlfriend...Should I keep going or do you get my point?" He asks me, tilting his head to the side and laughing just a little.

Kol watches me get up, sliding Abrielle into my lap as I sit on the couch, near him and he hovers over the backside of it, looking down at me. "This whole moving in together is going to take a while, isn't it?" I ask him, the spark in his eyes is ever so present, it's almost as if he's read my mind.

Put the baby down, Lexi...let her take a nap and kiss your damn boyfriend..who looks all hot and sexy in his white thin and muscular t-shirt and dark blue jeans, hair a tousled mess of brown locks. My mouth is slightly drooling just thinking about how hot he'd look without it too when his voice snaps me out of my fantasy of Kol and I having one last make out session or wet t-shirt contest in my apartment before we move to our new house. He must see it on my face, maybe in the way my eyes shine at the thought, because my blood becomes heated as he sweeps his hand over my arm and leans down against my ear, whispering in a provocative way. "I saw that, the way your mouth watered when I adjusted my shirt earlier. Lexi, if you want to have sex in the apartment one last time, all you had to do was say so- or pick a place. I think against the kitchen counter tops would be pretty hot..Or, the bathroom. Your call." He comments with a smirk, leaving my skin crawling for his touch and my mind racing from his words..My call...? He wants me to choose? Oh god!

I hear him laugh as he walks around to the side of the couch where I'm still sitting with Abrielle on my lap. I watch him sit beside me, the smile on his perfect face never vanishes when he bites down on his lower lip and leans into me, whispering against my ear again. This time, I can feel the heat of his breath, I can hear my own heart pounding from the excitement of all my thoughts.

"Or, we could just sit here on the couch until Abrielle falls asleep and watch a movie together..How's that sound?" I smile at his words even wider..He'd do anything for me...The perfect boyfriend.

"Why can't we do both?" I ask him, pulling him to me as I capture his lips against my own softly, pushing away as I watch Kol open his eyes and he smiles at me, shrugging his shoulders back when he adds with a wink. "It's going to be our last night in this apartment, so...we might as well- do both."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I've got Charlie all riled up as he tugs on the leash in my hands when I walk towards the mailbox with him, thinking it's mostly filled with junk mail from the last few weeks that we haven't been home. Most of it Damon had picked up as he drove to the house to make sure that the dog was doing okay. I command Charlie to sit as I open it up and watch the heavy envelop almost fall to the ground. But, my hands catch it quickly and I read the front of it.

To: Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore

1245 NW 45th Circle

New York City, NY 10186

A wedding invitation is the first thing that crosses my mind when I glance up at the house and open the envelop up quickly, reading over it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Frank Mills_ _  
_ _are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter, Annabelle Mills_ _  
_ _to Jeremy Gilbert._ _  
O_ _n Saturday, the 3rd of August._ _  
T_ _wo thousand thirteen at 8pm._

_The Central Park Boathouse._

_New York, New York._

I smile at the invitation and quickly remember that both of Anna's parents are doctors, they can easily afford the venue and cost of having a wedding at the boathouse without a problem and invite around 225 people, a view that overlooks a beautiful lake and a beautiful valley of land, the city as the backdrop of it all.

I stuff the invitation in my pocket as I pull on Charlie's leash, exhaling deeply. "You know, buddy..you'd like this wedding, they'll probably have steaks the size of your head and lots of cake. Maybe even a chocolate fountain that spits out nothing but the most expensive chocolate ever...Rich people and their food..Ha." I tell him, just about to start my jog as Elena's voice echo's from the porch.

"Stefan, wait up! I'm coming with you." She tells me, adjusting her shirt that she had sloppily put on as I smile at her and laugh a little. " What about the kids? By the way, your little brother is marrying a woman who's parents are shelling out a lot for their wedding. If you ask me, Jer's a very lucky man. The wedding is about a week away and I can already picture how good it's going to look." I comment, smiling when Elena shrugs her shoulders back and smiles, placing her hand on to my shoulder and fixing her shoes.

" I called over Ashley to watch them for a little bit, remember? And as for my brother. Well. Anna's a lucky girl to have found such a lucky man. So, I take it that we got our invitation to the wedding?" She asks me, watching me nod when I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"You know, If we could redo our wedding. I'd get married at the boathouse, that place is beautiful." My words cause Elena's head to snap up as she grins and leans into me, kissing my cheek before speaking again. "I'm glad you agree because I was thinking that we could have dinner there for our anniversary that's in a few weeks."

Our anniversary...?! Yup, it hits me like a ton of bricks as I nod and smile at her, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly...I'm praying that she can't see it in my green gaze as I look away and tell Charlie to get up, finally starting our little jog around the neighborhood.

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Elena's voice breaks my thoughts and my concentration as I shrug my shoulders back and stop myself in my tracks. She pats her leg and smirks when Charlie walks over to her, wagging his tail. His brown eyes are warm and his brown fury coat is probably soft under Elena's hands when she pets him, bending down and ignoring me completely as she starts talking to the dog like he's a small child.

"Hear that baby? Your awesome jogging buddy and my husband forgot about our 8 year anniversary, that's coming up...Hmm, looks like he's going to be getting nothing from me on that night. I think that's more than fair."

She gets back up, staring at me and taking off in front of Charlie and I before I can add a word in. I watch Elena spin around on her heels, lifting up her hands when she states. "Come on, baby. You're my lovely and smoking hot husband... However, you better get into shape if you want to make it up to me and, I mean that in every way possible. Because, if you end up forgetting on the day of our anniversary that you were supposed to get me something, I will make you suffer!"

* * *

The day rolls into the night as we sit around the fire that Damon and I made, hearing Caroline laugh when she places her hand on to her growing belly and leans into Elena, smiling.

"You forgot your own anniversary date..Oh man, you really are still struggling with amnesia, aren't you?" Tyler asks me jokingly, watching me tilt back the ice cold beer in my hands as I glare over at him, sighing out a breath.

"I didn't really forget it..I just...I don't know. I didn't remember it being so soon." I reply back, feeling Damon lean towards me, placing his hand onto my shoulder and slurring out. "Oh come on, baby bro. Let's face it. You forgot. Your wife is pissed off at you and now, you're trying to dig yourself out of the hole you've dropped yourself in." Damon comments, leaning back into his chair, head titled and laughing right along with Tyler.

"You two are supposed to back me up on this one..You know, explain to Elena that I didn't mean to forget...the date of our anniversary…right? Damon…Tyler?" My voice trails off as Damon drops his empty bottle on the ground, tears are in his blue eyes and his cheeks are a burning red when he smiles and gets up from his chair, walking straight over to Elena, leaning into her ear and whispering something to her that causes her face to look as if she's going to kick our asses.

"She's going to hit him and you in...2...3...Here it comes…." Tyler begins to say as I watch Elena excuse herself, straightening her long black sleeveless v-neck dress, her breathing is heavy when she glances over at me and looks over at Damon as she steps in front of us.

"I get that you forgot about it, Stefan. It's fine. Completely...Fine." She tells me, rolling her eyes when Damon smacks his hands together, walking to the house when he leans down towards Bonnie and kisses her lips before heading back into the house for more drinks.

I swallow hard at the look in her brown eyes. Sincere and yet, they have that underline look of pissed off. "It's not fine, is it?" I ask, my voice quivers just a little at her darkened expression.

Elena's saracastic laugh fills the whole backyard when she leans down towards me, her brown eyes locking on to mine, her voice is laced with anger. But, it's covered up by her high pitched, overly sweet and sassy tone as she sits on my lap, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my lips. When she breaks away, I can see it. The hurt on her face that's masked by her 'I don't really care' attitude.

"8 years together, Stefan. I mean, granted that 5 of those were spent searching for you. But, you get the idea...8 years and 3 kids later and you forgot when one of the most important days of our lives is supposed to be. Besides, our wedding, anniversary...It's the day that we met...I know that we've had anniversaries, come and go. But, this one is important to me, so please..Just, when the day comes, don't forget about it, like you forgot about it today. I want it marked on your forehead!" She yells me, getting up from me and walking in the direction that Damon did, back inside of the house. But, my echoing and soft words stop her from stepping on to the back porch. She's in between where I'm sitting and close enough to where Bonnie and Caroline are sitting on a porch swing when she turns back to me again.

"I didn't forget that day...I just, I can't believe it's been 8 years since we've been together. Because, every day with you, feels like it's the first time all over again, Elena. Do you remember our first anniversary?" I ask her, watching my wife cross her arms over her chest, inhaling sharply as I can see her nod her head in the distance.

"Come on, every one of us remembers that day. Neither of you could shut up about each other. It was really damn annoying!" Damon comments, taking a few steps down the stairs, a bottle of water in his hands and two more beers, a bottle opener is visible in his right pocket as he approaches me and sits down beside Tyler, handing him another beer and taking the water bottle for himself.

"Damon's right, you two really were nervous about your first anniversary...Remember, babe. When Elena came over and she was like freaking out because the dress she wanted to wear that night had a stain on it. So, Elena and I went shopping for a hot replacement." Caroline recalls, leaning her head back and pushing the porch swing with her feet as we all turn towards Tyler who's laughing and smiling at the thought when he adds.

"Yeah, I remember actually..I was responsible for getting Stefan a bit drunk that night before he showed up at that hotel..What was it called again...? Does anyone remember..Because, I don't. Although. I do remember helping him call up the place to reserve a room for them and a private spot, so that he could spend some time with her, all alone." Tyler comments, a smile so big on his face that shows off his pearly white teeth.

"It was called The Carlyle of New York. I had spent $880 dollars for just a night which ended up costing me a pretty penny more because your wife thought three nights was a better idea. Thanks Caroline!" I exclaim, leaning back to look over at Caroline as she blows me a kiss and a wink, smiling when she states. "Well, it worked didn't it? She's your wife now, So..You're welcome!"

" You're right. It was worth it...It was completely, worth it." I comment, feeling Elena's hand brush up against my arm when she smiles, taking a seat in my lap again and wrapping her arms around my neck when she says. " I remember it, I remember everything about that night...How could I ever forget...It was the night that I knew you were the one for me."

"Ugh, you two make me want to vomit with how overly adorable you are!" Damon says, rolling his eyes and laughing as he slaps Tyler's back. "Right buddy, aren't they just disgustingly perfect?"

"Don't make me tell you the story about that perfect night." Elena says with a wink, causing Damon to crack open another beer, crossing his legs over each other and calling Bonnie and Caroline to sit with all of us around the dying bonfire.

"Spare me the sappy details and the filthy sex you two had. Although, I'd like to hear about how my brother pulled this off..." His voice trails off with intrigue as Elena clears her throat, laughing and nuzzling her head against mine. I watch her eyes become drawn to the dying fire, losing herself into her own thoughts and our memories.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

" _Where are we even going? You know that it's going to be crazy tonight, in downtown..." My voice trailed off as he grabbed a hold of my hand and glanced over at me smiling, his other hand firmly holding on to the steering wheel._

" _It's a surprise." Was all he had said, a beaming smile thrown in my direction. Before we had left our apartment, he had told me to wear something 'fancy' and in my book, wearing something fancy for Stefan always meant that he had something hidden under his sleeves, 'a surprise' as he always said._

" _Can I get a hint?" I pleaded with him, watching him shake his head, his eyes refocusing on to the freeway as I looked out the window and huffed out a breath, annoyance crawling all over my skin and Stefan could sense it, so as usual- he changed the subject._

" _So, did Caroline and Bonnie help you pick out that dress, it's hot by the way. Let me guess, you and Care went shopping...with my credit card that I forgot at the house..." He commented with a laugh, giving me a playful glance as I exhaled out a half laugh that was more a strangled laugh because I knew that he'd figure it out pretty damn quickly when $300 dollars was withdrawn from his bank account._

" _You said buy yourself something nice. So, I did." I tried to defend my actions as I looked down at the plunging black silky feeling dress, the sleeves were short and leathery for some strange reason. But, it was a Marc Jacobs dress and I liked it- so did Caroline. "It was on sale too. Caroline took me out to Soho...Come on, it's cute...right?" I asked him with my most genuine smile as Stefan laughed and leaned towards me, kissing my cheek._

_He backed away, taking his attention away from me again and back towards the crowded streets of the city. "Elena, it has leather sleeves...How much was this piece of clothing with it's black leather sleeves?" Stefan asked me, turning back towards me as we got stuck into traffic and just when I was about to open my mouth, my cell phone rang._

_Caroline...It was Caroline...Thank God!_

" _Care, how's it going?" I asked her, tapping my fingernails against my car's arm rest, staring out at the downtown hustle and bustle of the night life in New York, watching the people walk by like they were all late for something, every single one of them seeming rushed._

" _Hey sweetie. Has he ripped the dress off ya yet?" She asked, I could hear the sounds of a wine cork popping in the background, she'd been drinking...probably was already drunk._

_I shook my head, laughing into the phone and gazing over at Stefan who was cursing at some guy trying to cross the street, illegally. "Fucking moron!" He shouted out the window._

_Caroline got quiet for a moment as I cleared my throat and replied back to her. "No and I don't even know if he will." I was disappointed and getting a little anxious. But, all of my thoughts had frozen up when I glanced over at the windshield and my mouth dropped open a bit. "Oh my god..."_

" _What..Elena? Hello? What happened?" She asked, her voice was panicked and just as anxiety filled my mind. I remember that I was on the phone with her. I said. "Caroline, honey. I have to go...I just...Wow, I just saw my first anniversary gift and it's...Well, let's just say that this dress will be coming off even if I like it or not."_

" _Wait...Ha..I knew it! Where are you at?" Caroline asked me as I watched Stefan slowly get out of the car, handing my car keys to the valet guy. He made his way towards the passenger door and opened it, extending out his hand to me as I took it and got out the car, smiling like an idiot and accidentally hanging up on Caroline._

"You hung up on me once you got there and three days later, you called me to tell me how it went, with very vague answers. I was dying of anxiety for three days because every time I tried calling Elena, she was ignoring my calls. She must have been really busy with you, Stefan." Caroline recalls with a grin, as I glance over at her and rest my head against Stefan's shoulder, he smiles and laughs. "Oh, so you two did gossip about it..I bet she had some good stories to tell you once you found out where we had gone."

"Yeah...My favorite part was the way she described the hotel or lack of the scenery and more of the bedroom suite." Caroline elaborates with a huge smile, glancing over at me as I smile and remember one of the best nights of my life..

" _Are you sure that they didn't mess up on our hotel room...Stefan, this place must have cost a fortune to stay at just for one night." I had told him, watching him drop the overnight bag that he had packed for us without my knowledge and closed the door with his foot, the overview of the city lights and large skyscrapers overlooking our hotel room._

" _Actually, three nights..We're staying here for three nights, Elena. No cell phones, no talk about work or anything else. Just us, you and me." Stefan explained, moving aside to show off more than the dozen roses that he had in vases, scattered across our hotel room with lit candles that smelled like a sweet and welcoming scent of Vanilla._

" _I love you, Elena Gilbert. I love you so much. I know that it's our first anniversary together. But, I wanted to make this one unforgettable." Stefan had said, standing in his perfectly ironed dark navy blue suit jacket, a long sleeve light blue shirt underneath and his favorite pair of blue jeans. I was too focused on his perfectly polished brown shoes as I laughed and shook my head._

" _Babe, some people just get each other really nice gifts for their first 1 year anniversary together..you've outdone yourself on this one. It makes my gift look pretty ridiculous." I had told him, hearing him rub his hands together and inhale sharply, replying instantly to my words._

" _I had my Uncle pitch in a bit..He's rich, very rich. It was partly his idea. Well, Damon's too. But, mostly my uncles." Stefan recalled as I smiled at him and slipped my high heels off, the feeling of the soft light mocha colored flooring under my feet making my smile...It felt good, really good._

" _Your uncle must be a womanizer or something...Is that where you get it from?" I asked him in a curious tone, closing the small distance between us as I wrapped my arms around him and felt his breath on my face, the allure of his dark green eyes captivating me._

" _I guess so." Stefan shrugged, playing it off like the two of us being in this overly expensive hotel that must of cost this uncle of his that I'd never heard of- until now- a fortune. Just to impress me._

" _Stefan, it's perfect. But, it's too much...This, the roses, the view of the city that our hotel room overlooks, the thread count on the bed is probably like 1,000 or 2,000. It's-" My words were cut off by his lips as he pulled me into a searing kiss, his fingers slipping into my hair as I felt them slide down my dress and against my thighs, automatically forgetting all that was being mentioned when I felt him break away and he mumbled out "Stop talking, Elena. And, let's just test the damn sheets out. Caroline was right, I've been dying to take this god damn $300 dollar dress off of you since you showed me the damn thing at the apartment. You look stunning in it and very sexy. But, I prefer to feel your skin under my fingertips and not this leathery shit. What I'm saying is..." His voice trailed off as I smiled and pulled my body against his, modeling my body to his, feeling him stumble back as I fell on top of him, laughing all the while when I glanced down and watched Stefan smiled at me, moving a strand of hair out of my eyes._

" _Three days...Isn't enough. I want a life time with you. Give me a life time with you, Elena Gilbert and I will make sure to never disappoint you, to never give up on us, to never leave your side." He told me in his most sappy tone as I leaned my head down against his chest, laughing as he held me in his arms and rubbed his hands over my chilled skin._

" _What if I did decide to give you a life time with me, Stefan...Could you handle it..Waking up to me every morning...And coming home to me, every night...Wouldn't it get boring?" I asked him, rolling off of him and laying beside him on the sheets that felt like pure silk, an expensive and luxurious texture that caused me to smile at the thought of my words more so than my own thoughts of us raising kids together, living together...becoming what I pictured us to be, a real family._

" _It would never get boring. How could it? We'd make it fun." Stefan said, grabbing a hold of my hand as I grinned and sighed out a breath._

" _How could we make it fun. We'll eventually become that old boring couple who comes home to each other every night and doesn't even hold hands while watching TV or kisses each other randomly...We'll be that old couple, Stefan...I can see it now...And, it's awful." My nose crinkled up at the thought of it all, hearing Stefan let out a laugh, shaking his head as he lifted me up to my feet and locked his gaze on to me, still holding me in his arms, loosely._

" _I could start out with coming home to you and doing this..." He told me, pulling me firmly into his arms, I could feel his cool hands glide down my arms and towards the middle of my back, slowly and eagerly unzipping my dress that he had thought was sexy. Although, way overly priced._

" _By taking off my clothes before dinner?" I had asked him, staring into his hunger filled darkened green eyes._

" _Yea. I need to work up an appetite first and you just are the thing I like. Mhmmm, you smell good. Like lavender and vanilla." I heard him say, as I felt his lips caress lightly against my neck. I could hear him laugh a little at my reaction to his lips upon my skin, the tickling of his warm mouth left me wanting more, suddenly begging him with all I had to get me out of the dress that Caroline insisted that I wear._

" _You know what, babe…This dress is a little tight. Mind taking it off of me?" His breathing was hitched and I swore that I could hear it stop for a moment, his firmly gripping hands crawling across my skin, every touch leaving a mark that I was hoping he'd brush his lips over later in the night._

" _Gladly." Stefan replied as he lifted us both up and off the bed, stepping behind me and tilting my head to the side as I scooped up my long brown hair to the left side of me and felt his fingertips tug at the zipper. But, just as my skin became exposed, I felt Stefan's lips on my back, working their way down my spine. His warm and soft mouth, the sensual kisses against my back caused me to turn around, my breathing becoming a heavy panting noise that resonated to his ears, when he pushed us back against the bed and laid me down against the fluffy, silky feeling sheets in the hotel room. He said nothing as his hands glided down to my thighs, my legs wrapped around his torso, caused him to grip on to me tighter, groaning at the pressure of my body against his._

" _So, now that you have me where you want me…What else would you do?" I asked him breathlessly, my voice light and fluffy, a playful tone in it as my brown eyes sparkled when I locked my eyes on to him._

" _I'd like to take over from here, that's what I'd like to do…" He replied confidently and seductively, leaning down and capturing my lips against his in a succulent way, leaving us both panting and slowly enjoying the moment of heated passion that escalated as the night went on._

"Caroline, let's be real. Stefan and I barely left our hotel room for three days straight. We ordered room service and pretty much lived in the bed and the shower. Hah, it was the best three days of my life." I say the words with such pride that Stefan's smiling for ear to ear as Damon sighs out a breath.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough, I'm going to go check up on the kids." He tells us all, groaning when he gets up and nods at us before he walks back into the house, waving Bonnie to come along with him.

"I'm not going with you..How about you three go check up on the kids and us girls can sit here, listening to the rest of this story…" Bonnie comments, a huge plastered smirk on her face as Damon pivots on his heels, sitting down on one of the steps and looking back into the house as Charlie walks up beside him, huffing out a breath and sitting right next to Damon.

"Go in the house with Charlie, sweetie. Stefan looks like he's liking Elena's version of this story and Tyler..Well, he's half asleep." Bonnie comments, giggling like a little girl as she leans against Caroline and glances up at me.

"Keep going, Elena. You can't stop it where you did. That's not fair! So, what happened next?" Bonnie says, hearing Stefan clear his throat, glancing over to where Damon's at on the patio.

"Will you excuse me..This is just weird, talking about our sex life with the two of you…Tyler, Ty…Damn it, Tyler! Wake up!" Stefan says, slipping me off his lap as he kisses the back of my head and gets ups, nudging Tyler to wake up. We all laugh as Tyler blinks his eyes open, yawning at him.

"What the fuck man. I was sleepin'." Tyler tells him, pushing himself up and glaring at Stefan, who's running his hands through his hair, grinning at me when he adds. "Man, I suggest we go inside of the house and finish drinking. You don't want to stay out here."

Tyler tilts his head to the side; his eyes glossed over and tired looking when he focuses them on Stefan, asking him why.

"Ha, honey…Elena's telling us a sexy story about her and Stefan...I really don't think you want to hear this. Now, go." Caroline tells him with a smile, blowing him kisses as the three of us sit together, a thick blanket wrapped around us, the fire barely even burns when I watch the back door to our patio close and I smile widely, opening my mouth to continue the story.

"So, where should I continue?" I ask them, watching my two best friend's lean their heads back, laughing. When Caroline finally catches her breath, she smiles and says. "My god, that must have been one hot night of passion…I mean, he reserved three nights for you two...Like, did you seriously spend the whole time rolling around in the sheets, making love and just having nonstop sex?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie says her name in a giggly stern tone, not even trying to hide that she wants to know more about it too as I lick my lips and close my eyes, attempting to change the subject.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know..Well, I can tell you that..Stefan taught me how to dance there. I mean, Bonnie and Damon's wedding was really the first time I had danced with him. But, that weekend, Stefan…really showed me everything he knew."

"Oh, I bet he did!" Caroline says with a huge goofy looking smile as both Bonnie and I shout her name, she shrugs her shoulders back and slouches in the chair that she's sitting in.

"I'm sorry! It's this pregnancy brain..I can't control what comes out of my mouth or my hormones. I mean, for god sakes..Elena, your husband is hot..Like, really freaking hot. And, honestly- If you and I could have had switched our roles and if, I was his girlfriend at that time...I would have gotten really kinky with him."

Her face is a bright red color as she buries her face in between her hands and breathes into them, glancing up at me briefly when she shakes her head and adds. "I've said way too much...I should shut up now, right now..right?"

Caroline glances up at us, her curly blonde hair is in her face when she blows out a breath and we both lock our eyes onto her and shout. "Yes!" I'm laughing so hard that my stomach hurts as I clutch it and exhale heavily.

"Pregnancy brain..Oh, I don't miss that..Stefan and I have said about a million times over that 3 kids is enough…Seriously, I'm on my birth control and just praying that I don't screw it up and get pregnant again. I mean, I wouldn't hate it. But, three kids…is enough." I comment, attempting to change the subject again to something a bit more uninteresting, watching Bonnie run her hands over her face as she sighs, pulling up the blanket that's over her knees.

"I think that Zach is going to be an only child. I'm seriously considering making him one." She admits as Caroline and I glance up at her, my mouth dropping open a bit. I was hopeful that they'd have more kids, but hearing it in the way that Bonnie is saying it now- it doesn't seem that they ever will.

"But, you two were supposed to be the ones who had a bunch of babies. So, that Elena's kids could have more cousins and well, so that my baby can too." Caroline says, lifting up her hand and resting her arm behind Bonnie's back as she leans her head against her shoulder, glancing over at me.

"I know. But, Damon says that Zach being an only child would be good. I mean, he doesn't want any more kids."She blurts out suddenly. I can hear Caroline gasp a bit and my back teeth grind down against each other as I try to bite my tongue. Out of our little circle of friends and family. I always had thought that Bonnie and Damon would have at least three kids. Just like Stefan and I.

"Maybe he'll change his mind one day." I try to tell her in an encouraging way, leaning over, grabbing a hold of Bonnie's hand as she shrugs at me and leans back into her chair. "Yeah, one could only hope. But, to be honest, as long as our son is happy and healthy. That's all I care about. Besides, he's got his three cousins, Abrielle and baby Lockwood to keep him company. So, he'll never really be alone."

I smile at the thought of our kids all grown up, all of them having semi- large age differences between them. Although, still managing to get along with each other and being like one big family, warms my heart.

"Elena, tell me that this pregnancy thing get's easier." Caroline comments, this irritated look on her face as I place my hand on to her knee and squeeze it, nodding at her with a sorrowful glance.

"It does..Just be glad you didn't end up having twins." I tell her with a laugh as she leans her head back and adjusts herself in her chair. Caroline's stomach is just now starting to show a lot more and I'm quietly jealous, watching her rub her small baby bump causes me to think of what it was like for me and Stefan...that poor man, such a brave guy with all the hell I put him through when I was pregnant with Sam and Olivia.

"It gets easier, Caroline. You just need to have a strong support system. Like Tyler, your mom, your mother in law and us, your friends." I tell her grinning when she glances at me and sighs out a breath.

"I know...I remember that you didn't have it that bad either though. Because, you had us." She tells me as I smile and watch her glance at me, like she's remembering the time.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

" _Caroline! Will you attempt to rationalize with her..She's driving me crazy. She wants me to go all the way across town for these damn donuts that are only made at this one specific shop on the upper east side. Is she crazy or just hormonal?" Damon asked me, whispering the last few words to me as I laughed and walked into the bedroom, trying to muffle my laugh when I saw my best friend laying upside down, her back on the floor and her legs up in the air, laying on her and Stefan's queen sized bed._

" _What in the hell are you doing?" I asked with a smile, taking a seat on their bed as Elena slapped the wooden floor beneath her and said. " I'm sitting here and trying to not kill, Damon...He's lucky I'm pregnant...Because, If I wasn't- I'd kick his ass for not giving me what I want. So, stay awhile, Caroline. I could use some real company. I'm missing Stefan terribly since he's gone to work these last few days and put 'house arrest, Damon' in charge of his pregnant fiancé!" I heard her pause as I sat down beside her, placing my hand over her round and very pronounced growing stomach._

" _I'm getting fat...By the minute...I mean, Stefan didn't flat out say it this morning. But, when I pulled his sweat shirt over my stomach, he just kind of looked at me like...'Damn that looked hotter on you when you weren't as big as free willy, that cute little whale!" Elena suddenly starts to sob as she sniffles and exhales, glancing to the side as Damon takes a step inside of the bedroom._

" _I thought you went to go make yourself busy...Don't you have fires to fight, Damon..?" She snaps at him as he leans against the door frame and starts whistling._

" _Nope, I have nothing to do today, beside hangout with you two..Well, you four." He states with a smile, gesturing to Elena's stomach._

" _Seriously Damon, I want donuts. Big, greasy, juicy, fluffy and melt in your mouth, donuts and if I don't get them..I'm going to tell your brother!" Elena said in a flat tone. Damon's laughing echoing throughout the room as he stated. "Come on, blondie. We're going to call Bonnie to switch roles with our little pregnant prisoner and you and I are going to go across town for these donuts that Elena wants, before she rips our heads off!"_

" _Me? Why me?" I had asked him, lifting myself up slowly from off the floor as Damon grinned and glanced over at us both when he said. "Because, if I don't get the ones she wants, at least two of us will be in the dog house and you can keep me company in there. Now, let me call my soon to be wife and we're going to go...As soon as we can."_

_I watched her try to struggle and get up, stepping towards her and trying to help her up. But, Elena swatted my hands way. "I'm pregnant. I'm not a prisoner and I'm not an invalid! Now, I'm coming with you, since I can't stand being alone and if Bonnie comes over here, all she's going to talk about is you, Damon. And, to be honest..I love her so much. But, she talks about you way too and then she gets all sappy and once she does that, I want to kick her out of the house. So, I'm coming with you!"_

"We drove for hours in search of that place and when we finally got there, it was closed because Elena had to stop and pee every five minutes..." I recall, hearing Bonnie and Elena laugh. One of them clearing their throats and when she speaks, I know that it's Bonnie.

"We should plan a girls day, all of us, even Anna. We could get pampered before her wedding or something" She suggests as I sweep my gaze over Elena who has a wine glass in her hands, her eyes are closed when a smile appears on her face. "A girls day, being pampered, massaged and getting all hot for our husbands...Oh, I'd love to see the look on Stefan's face when I got home from that. But, what I'd love more would be for the guys to babysit all of the kids for 24 hours...No help from us. Just, all of them...Damon, Kol. Tyler and Stefan..Ha, that would be.."

I can hide my smiling face and the slightly sounding evil laugh that leaves my lips when my eyes lock onto Elena's and I rub my hands together, when I add. "It would be perfect! For one night, they could all get a taste of what parenthood is really like. I mean, they only get half of it. But, this would really teach them a lesson. It would be amazing."

I can hear Bonnie laugh too as she inhales deeply, getting up from her chair as she finally concludes. "So. It's settled. Let's pick a date, sometime this week and we'll go to a fancy hotel, all of us- even Lexi and Anna. And, we'll enjoy ourselves a bit. But, one rule..No one hints or helping out our husbands with the kids while we're away from the night. And, we can't call them. So, when do we go?"

With a smile plastered on my face, I lift up my glass of water and watch as Elena and Bonnie lift theirs when I exclaim. "As soon as possible!"

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what your thoughts are about the chapter and or story as a whole. I love hearing your thoughts. :)**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty- Six**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"It's been a while." Carol comments, watching me ring my hands together nervously. It's a strange feeling sitting in her office, being in this quiet room, where I found myself crying and talking about how much I missed who I used to be. But, this time. I'm better, the dreams have decreased drastically and I haven't had an episode, in a long time. I feel normal, for once in the last few months, in these last few years..I feel okay and happy.

"Yeah, it has. I guess congratulations are in order...You're going to be a grandmother." I comment with a smile, watching as she smiles and laughs. "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"So, tell me. How are you and Elena doing? How are the kids...How was your little trip out of town?" Carol asks in no particular order as I lean my head back and exhale deeply, trying to figure out where to start. So much has happened in the last year that my mind is suddenly taken over with it all and when I finally do say something, it's probably not what she wants to really know.

"I want to be a stay at home dad. I don't want to be a fire fighter anymore. I realized that while I was out of town with Elena and the kids." Saying it out loud is even more terrifying than the look on Carol's face when she closes her case file on me and smiles brightly.

"Really?" She asks me, leaning back into her chair as I smile and laugh a little at how ridiculous I must sound. But when I think about it some more, I want to spend time with my kids, I want to be involved more and make up for all the time we lost together. I'm sick of missing things and it saddens me at the thought of everything that I wasn't there for with them- and, with that being my little push that I needed..I finally decided that if I could just a chance to spend every day with them. I'd take it, in a heart beat.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and it's what I want. Elena would be okay with it, I mean. She's already told me that she could would work more and that we could make it work. I don't want someone else raising my kids anymore, Carol. This whole time, these last few years in their lives, they've been tossed around from family member to family member like they don't have parents. But, they do. They have me and Elena and, I hate that even though we try to be as involved as we can be with them, that it doesn't feel like it's enough." I confess, the weight lifting from my chest as she smiles and leans forward, writing something down in her notepad...maybe something like 'Mr. Salvatore, seems a bit crazy today..He wants to quit his job...'

"A job's important because it brings money and food on to the table, it gives my family the things we need. But, my job...isn't as important as my kids. It took me a long time to realize that. And, I'm glad that I finally did. I'm going to give Tyler my resignation letter and wash my hands of my past. Don't get me wrong, that place, the fire house and those guys are my family. That building was and will always be my second home. But, when my kids grow up and reflect back on their lives, I want them to remember the times they spent with me instead of the times that I wasn't there." I tell her, inhaling sharply as I say the words out loud and allow them to sink in.

Carol smiles at me, this sweet look in her eyes when she inhales deeply and drops her pen on to the notepad in front of her. "Stefan, it's your life. I can only give you advice and tell you what I suggest. Being a stay at home dad for your kids, is an amazing idea. But, will you regret not working?" She asks me as I blink at her, locking my green gaze on to her.

My voice is firm and doesn't shake when I answer her. "No. To be honest, the safe house was the time when I realized it first, the time spent with Elena and the kids, the idea crossed my mind a few times. But, I shook it off, thinking that maybe it would be silly to even mention to my wife. So, as time went on and we moved back home, when she got pregnant with Aiden and I started working again, I was back in the same place I was when I was gone for 5 years..Missing out on things at home all over again. However, our trip to Missouri reaffirmed what I always knew...Being with them, is what I'm supposed to be doing with my life..Because, it feels like it's the right thing to do." I pause for a little bit when Carol nods and picks up her pen again, urging me to go on before she adds her own commentary into what I'm explaining.

"So, what happened at the safe house that made you change your mind about being a fire fighter?" Carol asks me, watching as I close my eyes and a huge smile spreads across my lips, remembering the exact moment when I knew that I wasn't as in love with my job anymore as I was with my family.

"It was a moment with my kids. It was simple, really. But, it made me crave more time with them- just like I wanted with Elena..more time to fix things and make up for everything we lost." I reply, leaning back into the couch in her office and remembering it.

" _Who taught them how to swim? I asked Elena, watching as she pushed off her sunglasses from the tip of her nose and looked up at the warm sun hitting aggressively on us with it's heat._

" _Damon and Tyler did. They thought that it would be good for them to try. Olivia, naturally took off like she's always known how to swin. But, Sam..He...He doesn't like the water. He's scared of it and he only dips his feet in. We've tried hoaxing him into it and nothing seems to work." Elena had said, gazing over at Sam who was laying in the grass, looking up at the sky as Olivia begged him to go swimming with her out by the lake._

_I laughed as I watched her floaty's bounce up and down on her arms, when she stomped her feet and begged her little brother so desperately._

" _Sammy, why don't you want to go out there. Your mom and I won't take you out very far. I promise and I won't let you go, ever." I told him as I walked up beside him, lifting him up off the ground when he gave me a saddened look, tears appearing in his little green glazed over colored eyes._

" _I don't know how to swim!" He suddenly confessed, crashing his little head against my shoulder. I held on to him and exhaled deeply, looking over to see Olivia and Elena dipping their feet into the cool water._

" _So, I'll teach you. You and I will go buy a little pool and I'm going to teach you how to swim." I commented with confidence at my idea, hearing him sniffle when he lifted his head off my shoulder, his eyes filling with hope. "You wanna teach me? Really?"_

_I nodded, running my hands over his hair as I held his face in between them and locked my eyes onto my son, invisible tears that I could feel beginning to cover my eyes began to fall when I inhaled sharply and stated. "You're my son, Sammy. I would anything for you. Okay? Anything at all. I love you, Sam."_

_His little arms wrapped around me as I heard the laughter of Elena and Olivia splashing each other in the water. She held on to her and their giggling filled the air. I kissed his cheeks, lifting him up into my arms a bit more, turning Sam around towards Elena when I heard him whisper softly. "I love you too, daddy. Please, don't let me go when go in the water, I don't wanna be scared."_

_I nodded, keeping his words in mind and shivering a little at how desperate his plea was when I replied back softly."I promise. I will never let you go."_

"I taught Sam how to swim that day and we practiced in a kiddy pool for days on end. It was in that moment that I knew I never wanted to miss anything in their lives, ever again." I remark, glancing up at Carol who's crossed her legs over each other and wiping away tears in her eyes.

"You're a good man, Stefan. I just want you to do what makes you happy." She tells me as she smiles and I feel confident when I comment back with the most natural reply that I have probably ever said. "Being with them makes me happy, Carol. That's why I want to do it. Look, my career will always be the thing that I love. But, nothing compares to being a parent and loving your own children." I tell her.

She's smiling, wiping more tears away from her eyes when she gives me a heartfelt smile and adds. "I know. So, follow your heart, Stefan and do what's best for you and your family."

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"So, last night was fun." I comment, watching Caroline lift her head up off a pillow in the living room, a beaming smile spreading across her lips.

"It was. And, that's why Elena, Bonnie, Lexi and I have decided that after we go dress shopping today with Anna, that we are going to be staying at a spa...A bed and breakfast for the night, actually. It's our gift to Anna before she gets married to Jeremy in a few short weeks." Caroline tells me as I crinkle my nose at her words. My pregnant wife wants to go out without me, with her girlfriends. I don't have a problem with it...I really don't! However, I'm a bit jealous that her friends are stealing her away from me for the night.

"Don't pout, Tyler..It makes you look funny." Caroline comments, lifting herself up slowly as she gives me a sour face and covers her mouth with her hands when she yawns and adds. "Lexi needs help planning Abrielle's 9 month birthday party too. So, you know..We're all getting together to do that too."

"A night out, dress shopping and birthday party planning. And, what am I supposed to be doing on my night off while you and your friends have fun without me?" I ask her, hearing her laugh as she smiles, making her way towards me. Caroline wraps her arms around my neck and licks her lips, gazing into my eyes sweetly when she bluntly says without blinking. "You and your friends will be babysitting for us."

She must see my face contour into pure confusion when I look away and glare at her, taking a moment to process her words and when I finally do. I can't help but blurt out. "Come again...Did you just say, babysitting?"

Caroline nods, smiling even wider as she lets go of me and turns away. She's up on her feet, winking over her shoulder when she says. "It'll be good practice for you before our baby comes. Come on, honey. You and the boys will have a great time, babysitting the kids. They love you!"

Ha! They love me? If those kids were to pick favorites between all of us, the top two would be a tie between Stefan and Damon. Kol and I, would be at the bottom of the so called 'favorite person in your kid's life...food chain.'

"Sure, they do. Whatever you say. I'm sure we're going to have a great time tonight. I hope you have a good time too, sweetie...Having fun- without me." I comment in a saddened tone, watching as Caroline blows me a kiss and walks down the hall into our bedroom without saying another word.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

We're all on the floor in the living room. Me, Kol, Tyler, Stefan and all of our kids. I'm not really sure who's bright idea it was to play scrabble with the four of us drinking our "apple juice" as I lean back against the couch and watch Olivia take a turn, she's got her tongue sticking out as Stefan laughs and I lean over her shoulder.

Her eyes are just like her mother's- purely pissed off- when she notice's me trying to see her words.

"We're playing against two 6 year olds...What has happened to my life?" Kol groans as Tyler slaps him on the back and snorts out a laugh, glancing over at Stefan who has this plastered grin of amusement on face that he can't seem to get rid of.

"Almost 7 year olds." Sam chimes in with a wink, sitting back on to his knees when Olivia finally turns around to me and and elbows me in the chest.

"Ouch! Kid, what was that for?" I ask her. Her eyelashes are dark and she's batting them at me sweetly when she looks up at me and states. "You're cheating!"

"I'm cheating..You're the one who doesn't know how to spell." I comment at her. Olivia turns to me, sticking her tongue out when she abruptly states. "You, uncle Damon, are a big fat meanie!"

"Me? I'm being honest. And, I thought I was your favorite 'big fat meanie'." I tell her, watching Stefan and Tyler shake their heads as Tyler finally says. "You're also having a fight over a board game with a 6 year old. Damon, buddy...Let the kid play how she wants to play."

"No rules." Sam comments with a grin, leaning over the board game and spelling out a word that causes my head to spin and Stefan's body to tense up when he looks at what his son has spelled.

"What's it mean?" Sam asks his dad with a huge proud and accomplished looking smile on his face as I look over at Stefan who's just gone about 10 shades of completely pale and is trying really hard to not tear the game away from me or the kids.

"He spelled out..." My voice breaks as Kol laughs and states. "Stef, your son just spelled out what my sister turned out to be and Elena's mother ended up being..."

I can't help but laugh as Sam gives us all a completely innocent confused look and tilts his head to the side, finally saying the word that he spelled out. But, directing his question to his dad. "Daddy, what does S.L.U.T. mean?"

"It's a very bad word that you should never say or repeat again? Especially, to any woman and definitely not in front of your mother. Got it, Sammy." Tyler suddenly says as Sam lowers his head down and looks the word over again.

"It doesn't look like a bad word." He tries to argue as I shake my head, when I clear my throat and add. "It is, Sam. It's not a nice word at all and you'll probably learn what it means when you are a lot older, like in college or high school. So, how about we play a different game..One where we don't have to spell any words."

Stefan nods and exhales deeply, rubbing his face with his hands and leaning his head back as he mumbles out. "How do they handle all of this? Explaining these things to them..I mean, we're really crappy at it."

"Ha, the girls have a natural talent for explaining things. But, they also don't play scrabble with them. Any one else got any good ideas for games?" I ask, looking over at Kol and Tyler who are at a loss when Stefan lifts his head back up and nods.

"Yeah, Elena is going to kill us when she finds out about this. Because it's almost time for them to go to bed. But, it involves ice cream..which is very kid friend." Stefan comments with a wink, briskly getting to his feet as he smiles and looks over at us, waving Kol and me into the kitchen with him, telling Tyler to make sure that Zach, Abrielle and Aiden are okay before joining us.

* * *

"Do we have to have rules?" Olivia asks me, staring down at her empty bowl in front of her when she leans into me and smiles her cute little innocent grin.

"Sort of. The rules are who ever builds the biggest and most prettiest ice cream tower wins and the prize is that you get to eat it afterward." I explain to her, noticing her little hands clap together and she leans across the dinning room table where Stefan, Kol, Sam are on one side and Tyler, me and her are on the other.

"Alright, on your marks...Ready...Set...Go!" Stefan shouts out as we all scrambly for the five different cartons of ice cream in front of us, knowing that we're going to be making a huge mess all over the table. But, none of us care as we laugh and get our hands covered in the cold substance.

"Mine's going to be the best, right..Uncle Tyler?" Olivia questions with a smile as Tyler nods at her and hands her pieces of a banana.

Sam's eyes are just as determined as his fathers are when he leans towards his sister and goes to grab the ice cream scooper to the vanilla ice cream carton at the same time as she does. "Let go of it, Sammy. I saw it first, It's mine, mine and mine!"

"Hey, the only rule is that you two have to get along. Now, ladies first, Sam." Stefan comments, taking Sam's hand into his own as Olivia grins widely and grabs the scooper, plopping a huge mound of vanilla ice cream on to the strawberry flavored one that's already in the bowl in front of us.

"Fine." Sam comments in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes at his little sister. His hands covered in ice cream, chocolate stains covering his face when Stefan takes a napkin and wipes his cheeks too. "Buddy, if your mom finds out about this, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

Olivia giggles out a laugh when she glances over at her dad, and the rest of us, suddenly out of the blue mimicing her mother. "Momma's going to say what she always does say when you get into trouble, daddy. She says 'Stefan, you're going to sleep in the dog house with Charlie, if you don't start being a good boy!'

Tears are in my eyes as I lean against the dining room table, laughing so hard that my stomach hurts at my niece's words. "Momma also says that if you don't follow the rules, she's gonna to not-."

Stefan gasps, quickly looking over at the clock as he states. "Would you look at the time. 8:30 already? Oh uh, looks like it's past your bed time stinkers! Let's get you two ready for sleep..Go brush your teeth and we'll all be up in a few minutes to say goodnight and read you a bedtime story." I can tell that he's dancing around the subject that Olivia almost brought up and as they both groan in response to their dad's orders. I glance over at my brother who licks his lips and closes his eyes. "This kid, she's got eyes and ears like a hawk...Let's just say that what she was about say was something that she should have never heard in the first place. I need to remind Elena to be a lot more careful around Olivia."

I choke on my drink as I start coughing and look up at my brother who's clearly embarrassed from what his daughter could have said.

"Daddy! I want my bed time story now!" Olivia states from the hallway, as Kol and I look over at each other and watch Stefan get up, a smile on his face when he shakes his head and looks up from his lock that his eyes have on the floor. "This whole, being a stay at home dad idea...Is going to take a lot of time to get used to. Elena is so much better at this parenting thing than me." Stefan tells us, watching me get up too as I remind myself to go check up on the babies.

"But, you won't be alone, Stefan. We've got us as backup parents." Kol tells him when Tyler runs his hands through his hair and follows my actions as he confesses. "That's what I'm terrified about. I don't want to be a bad dad and have my kid hate me."

"Ha, the only way your kid would hate you, Tyler is if you didn't give him or her what they wanted. And, trust me...With Caroline as your kids mom. You two won't have any problem with that." Stefan says, pivoting on his heels and meeting an eager Olivia who's already dressed in her pink pajama's half way down the hall. "Good night, uncle meanie head Damon. I love you the most!" She shouts, blowing kisses to us all and groaning when Stefan tells her to be nicer to her uncles.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Thank god that I finally found another dress for the wedding. The one I had made me look like I was wearing a garbage bag over my body." Anna comments, laying down on the bed in our large room as I smile at her and exhale deeply.

"You look anxious." She observes as I sit beside her and trace my hands over the bed's comforter. I am nervous, I can't help but think that the guys have Sam and Olivia staying up all night long and eating buckets of ice cream until they get sick to their stomachs. Or that Aiden, Zach and Abrielle are all crying without stopping because they miss their mom's.

"Elena, I know that we agreed to not have any cell phones with us for the night. But, just go call them and check in before you end up driving back home to see if they are okay." Lexi finally says, lifting up her head from her magazine that she's holding.

"Okay, just one phone call. That's it. Just one, quick check in. I promise." I comment, getting up quickly from my spot on the bed as I glance down at my professionally manicured toes that we had gotten done earlier in the day.

I can hear Bonnie and Caroline laugh a little as I close the door behind me and lean against it, pulling out my cell phone that I brought with me, just in case of an emergency. My heart is pounding and my palms are sweating when the ringing increases and part of me wants to hang up and not bother them. But, just as I contemplate it, Tyler's voice picks up the phone.

"Salvatore residence. This is Tyler." His voice is cheerful and light and when I strain my hearing just a bit it sounds as if something heavy is breathing on his chest.

"Tyler, it's Elena...I know that we said that none of us would call you guys. Because, we trust you. But, I just wanted to-." He cuts me off, I can picture the smile on his face as he speaks in a low and whispered voice.

"All the kids are asleep, Sam and Olivia wanted to make a slumber party downstairs and so, we're all sitting together and watching The Lion King. Did you know that Simba really wanted to be king?" Tyler asks me in a joking manner as I laugh and exhale out the breath that I've been holding since we left them to take care of the kids, earlier in the day.

"Yeah, Tyler. I knew and Scar was a big fat jerk. Look, just give them all kisses from us and have a good night then. Oh and tell my husband that..." I start to reply back, just as he interrupts me again.

"I know..That you love him. Hey, Stefan your wife is on the phone and she says she loves you!" Tyler comments before telling me and sweet goodbye. I end up hanging up the phone and leaning against the door, smiling. I've always been thankful for Stefan's friends. But, for some reason, tonight makes me even more thankful for them. Maybe it's because the girls and I can finally relax and not have to worry about anything as much as we usually do or it could be the fact that when I called and heard Tyler's voice that he sounded calmed and relaxed, which means that everyone else is too.

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Man, this whole baby sitting thing takes a lot of work." I say out loud as I watch Stefan adjust Aiden against his chest, a bottle in his hands when he starts rocking his son asleep and closes his eyes himself.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that we had a lot of fun today." He tells me as I smile and nod. It was fun, playing with his kids and the babies had made me realize what I want out of my life, what I want with Lexi.

"Lexi and I are moving in together and since Abrielle's birthday party is in a few months, I was thinking that I could plan it for her. I just want to do something nice, to help her stress less." I comment as Damon nudges me, whispering into my ear when he pat's Zach on the back and smile's. "Man, you just want to do anything you can to convince her that she should marry you already..I've heard the stories. Dude. Give it up already, if the girl said wait..Kol, you suck it up and you wait!"

Damon's words sting a little as I shrug it off and smile. It is pathetic at how much I want to be with her. But, it doesn't matter if anyone makes fun of me about it- I don't care because all I want is to have a family, to finally fill that missing piece in my life that needs to be fulfilled.

"I'm not going to give up on it, Damon. I love her and you guys should understand that. I mean, you all have wives and you know what it's like to keep working at a relationship. So, that's what I'm doing, I'm working at it because I want to make, Lexi and Abrielle happy. Because, that's what they do for me. Before I met Lexi, I didn't know what I wanted out of my life and now, I do. I want to be married and I want to be a dad, I want them to be my family- I want what I see all of you guys having. Watching the three of you raise your kids has been an eye opening experience. Even watching how nervous Tyler is about having a kid with Caroline, makes me know that I want that too. I want to feel nervous about things, I want to question if I'm doing things the right way when it comes to helping her with Abrielle. I just..." My voice trails off as Damon rolls his eyes and glances over at me.

"Let me stop ya buddy before you get all sappy on us like a love struck school girl. You want Lexi to be your wife, you pretty much want to be her daughter's dad and if you two end up getting married, you want to be with her for as long as you can, basically for the rest of your life. We get it, Kol. We really do. You're in love with her and you would do anything for her."

I'm smiling at the sound of Lexi's name as I watch Damon adjust Zach in his arms again and I open my mouth to speak. But, Stefan's sleepy voice cuts in as he leans forward and gets up off the couch, yawning when he locks his eyes on to me and states in a firm tone. "So, stop worrying that she'll reject you over and over again and tell her how you really feel. Marry her, Kol. Marry her and make her your wife because if you never do, you'll regret it and Lexi deserves happiness. She deserves it with you."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It's unusually quiet when we get back home the next morning. But as I look around the house and turn to Bonnie, telling her to keep quiet. My shoe gets stuck against something and when I bend down to pick it up, I'm irritated...

"They gave the kids, ice cream for dinner!" I hiss out, turning back to Bonnie who rolls her eyes and steps into the living room, letting out a soft "aww, look how adorable they look."

I hear Lexi behind me, placing her hands on to my back as she looks over my shoulder and whispers to Caroline to come over as quickly as she can.

All four of us stand in the doorway that leads into our living room, the view in front of us really is pretty adorable- for a moment until we walk closer and notice... Kol, Damon, Stefan and Tyler all laying on the floor, each of them has either a baby beside them or a pillow. Olivia and Sam are asleep beside Stefan, curled up against him under a bunch of covers as I look around to see Aiden sleeping on Damon's chest, Tyler holding Zach the same way and Kol sitting up with Abrielle in his arms, gushing over how cute she is on the couch.

It takes him a moment to notice us and when he does, I can see the hint of embarrassment on his face. "Umm..Hi ladies. You all are back early." He says in a charming way, getting up off the floor and holding a sleeping and content Abrielle, her dark brown set of hair brushing up against his arm when he walks over to Lexi and hands her the baby, kissing her lips gently before he steps away.

"What happened last night?" I ask him, hearing him laugh as he looks back at the same sight that we had seen when we walked in.

"We kind of all had a slumber party . Sam and Olivia couldn't sleep and so, Damon and Tyler came up with the idea of watching The Lion King until we all fell asleep. The babies woke us all up about an hour ago. But, those three didn't feel like taking them back upstairs. So, they fell asleep like that." Kol concludes with a charming smile as he winks at Lexi and she crosses her arms over her chest, giving him a knowing look.

"Why are there five empty cartons of ice cream in the garbage can in the kitchen and why is the floor all sticky?" Caroline asks him, her hands on her hips as she looks as if she's staring him down, wanting to pounce on him from her anger. "You don't give small children ice cream before bed! My god, that leads to cavities and really hyperactive kids..Haven't you read any books about kids or..something?"

"Easy there, tiger. Before you bite my head off, let me explain. We had an ice cream contest too. But, don't worry, Elena. Everyone brushed their teeth after and the kids went to bed at a decent hour. And, Stefan cute them off. Also, no ice cream was given to the babies." He elaborates some more when I look behind him, brushing past him and slowly walking further into the living room, hovering over Stefan.

"Momma!" Sam exclaims, his eyes widened as he pushes the covers back and grabs on to me, his arms tightly embracing me as I stand up straight, holding my son in my arms and kissing his face when I push my hand back against his hair.

"Hi baby boy. Did you sleep good?" I ask him. Sam nods and looks back at Stefan, Aiden and Olivia, grinning at me.

"Daddy, get up!" He exclaims excitedly, nudging Stefan's shoulder as I hear him groan, opening his eyes to see me standing above him. "Hi babe, nice to see you...For a moment there, I thought I was still dreaming."

I smile, leaning down as Stefan lifts his arm that's probably asleep from having Olivia sleeping beside him to caress my cheek. "I missed you, last night." He tells me sweetly.

"Have fun, last night?" I ask him when he finally gets up. He's smiling, his hair is a mess and when I look closely, I can see a smudge of a chocolate stain on his light gray colored t-shirt.

"Yeah, babysitting the kids and being with the guys was-." He begins to say as I turn around to see Tyler and Damon both get up at the same time, both of them rubbing their faces with one hand and each of them holding one of the babies with the other arm.

"We had a blast!" Damon cuts in with a sheepish grin and I lock my gaze on to Tyler who looks exhausted, but happy.

"We really did. Didn't we..Sam? Olivia?" Tyler asks them, hearing them giggle when Olivia adds. "Momma, we watched The Lion King and daddy and uncle Damon made funny lion noises."

"Oh? They did, hmm?" My eyes scan the room when I turn my attention back to Stefan and Damon who are fumbling with Aiden's pajama's.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Rawrr!" Sam concludes, stepping in front of Tyler who pats him on the head and leans down to lock his eyes on to him when he mimics Sam's lion noise.

"Who let the- Oh, it's just my husband." Caroline says, leaning against the wall and waving to Tyler when he smiles and goes directly to her, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her lips gently.

"Eww. Oh, gross!" Olivia shouts, throwing herself dramatically on a pillow that's on the couch and burying her head into it.

"Looks like someone's going to be an actress when she get's older." Caroline says with a smile, pointing to Olivia who has her little hand on top of her head, staring up at the ceiling when she says with a loud sigh. "Being in love is gross and mooshy."

"Just wait until you fall in love...One day." I remark, watching Olivia lift herself back up from the couch, her lips are pursed and her focus isn't on me at all. But, behind me and when I look over to see who she's looking at. I notice that she's got her full focus on her uncle Damon as she concludes in a completely serious manner. "Momma, if falling in love is like learning how to spell, I don't want to do it. It takes too long!"

* * *

_Wedding rehearsal and dinner is being moved to a lot earlier because of work schedule. It's tonight, wedding is still in one week though. Make sure to be on time and wear something nice._  I stare down at my phone as I pull my hair back and take my tooth brush out of the medicine cabinet, staring to brush my teeth, listening as the water in the shower turns on and Stefan's starts humming to himself.

"Are you seriously still wanting to do the whole 'stay at home dad thing' even after last night?" I question, spitting into the sink and hearing when he lets out a laugh, his voice bouncing off the walls when he finally says. "After last night, it made me realize that there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be than with the kids and with you, Elena. I want to do it, I want to be able to spend as much time as I can with them, making up for everything we lost- five years, Elena. I have five years of memories to make up for."

I shrug my shoulders back and exhale. He does have a point and ever since he came back into not only my life. But, into Sam and Olivia's as well, he's been determined to make sure that they know how much he loves them by just being there and spending more time with them than I can sometimes. Although, I think they already know how much he does, just by being in their lives.

"Jeremy and Anna moved the wedding rehearsal and dinner to tonight." I comment, stepping towards the shower curtain and poking my head into it as I watch Stefan wash his hair.

"You like the view?" He asks in a teasing manner, pushing the shower curtain back fully as I feel my body lunge forward and then before I can tell him "No!" My whole body becomes soaked from the water that's coming out of the shower head as he pulls me into the shower with him.

"Stefan! I was trying to look nice for today. We need to be at Caroline and Tyler's house in 20 minutes. I'm taking Caroline out for a bit as you guys decorate the nursery for them!" I scold him, watching as he grins and pulls me against his chest, kissing my lips and preventing me from protesting any further.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that too. Hmm, looks like we'll be extra clean for your brother's thing that we have to go to tonight as well." He comments in a charming tone as I roll my eyes at him and turn to step out of the shower. But, his arms pull me back and he whispers against my ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To change my soaked clothing. Why, you want to join me?" He can tell that I'm being more than sarcastic as I lift my leg up and try to step out of the bathtub. But, his strong and muscular arms stop me, spinning me around to him as he leans into me and extends out his hand, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waistline before he continues.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, my lips curled into a huge smile that I can't shake and my eyes can't be torn away from my husband's perfectly sculpted abs.

"You said that you need to change. I was hoping to help you with that little problem. I mean, I am responsible for leaving you all wet." Stefan comments with a grin that makes me want to smack him. But, I find myself restraining my actions and leaning into him instead, trailing my fingers up and down his stomach, feeling his body tighten at my touch.

"We can't be late to this little painting thing..Mhhmmm." Stefan says as he pulls me even closer, our lips just about to touch when my cell phone goes off on the counter in the bathroom.

"Leave it." He commands, leaning into me as I wrap my arms around him, my white t-shirt sticking to my body as he smirks when he glances down at me.

"It could be-." I start to say just as he brushes my hair back, tilting his head to the side when he inches closer and before I can even think about what I want to say, he kisses me- fiercely, passionately and without holding anything back. I want to tell him to stop. But, my mouth can't form the words, neither can my brain when he steps to my side and scoops me up into his arms, bridal style. My lips never leave Stefan's as I feel the cold sheets of our familiar bed underneath me suddenly and watch him hover over my soaked body, his hands lifting my cold shirt over my heated body. They're warm, soft and as my head hits the pillow, I curse myself for what I'm about to say.

"Stefan...Babe...Stef..." It's like he doesn't hear me, like he's in this trance as he leans down and kisses my exposed flattened stomach, tracing his fingers over my scars and leaving a trail of kisses up and down my flesh.

"Yes?" He finally questions with a smug smile as I feel him lick my skin and I arch my back towards him, gritting my teeth at the sensation he's leaving upon me.

"You need to meet up with the guys and I..." My voice gets stuck in my throat as I feel his hands glide down my shorts and he wedges his fingers in between the elastic that lays comfortably against my hips.

It's like I can't breathe, I can't even think straight and whenever I attempt to do so. He does something that throws my brain into overdrive, causing me to only think about him and what his hands are doing to me.

"We need to..." I try again, clearing my throat this time. Who am I even kidding? I'm getting nowhere with this and I'm still failing at it! But, I'm relentless.

"Caroline's waiting...We ..." I'm still trying to form words. But, my brain and his hands all over my body, gliding my t-shirt off my stomach and up above my rib cage is all stopping me from rationalizing much of anything.

"Caroline..Caroline...Caro, ugh. I heard you the first time, Elena. But, I don't really give a damn about Caroline right now...All. I. Want. Is. You. All, I care about is you." He tells me, his voice is low, a growl sound escaping past his lips when I lift my head up and he pushes against me, grinning when a moan leaves my mouth and I utter out his name in a breathy tone, wrapping my arms and legs around him when he flips us over and I climb on top of him, straddling his lap.

"So, she's going to be really pissed off that we're late because of this." I comment, leaning my head down and watching Stefan brush my hair to one side, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply as I leave kisses against his stomach, making my way all the way down to his belly button.

"I know, believe me. But, right now. I could care less. So,for once in your life, Elena. Stop talking and enjoy this." Stefan lets me as I smile against his stomach and lean down again, lifting up my head for a moment and staring up at him as he asks. "What?"

He watches me shake my head, I'm smiling and I'm the most relaxed that I've been in a long time as I slide my body down against him. "You're right. We shouldn't care, I guess we'll get to their house, when we get there." I tell him with a laugh, my fingertips gingerly tracing against the towel that he's wrapped his lower body in.

"I'm glad you agree." He states with a lust filled glance as I smile and lift my head once again, this time towards his face, kissing his lips feverishly and roughly, my fingertips tugging frantically at the towel that he's covered himself in.

* * *

"You two are very late!" Caroline tells me, this amused look on her face when she inspects Stefan and I as we walk through the door, a hurried mess of hair and ball caps on our heads, a hicky more than evident on my neck that her eyes glisten at.

"Ohhh." Is all she says as she kicks up her feet and leans back into her chair, a spoon filled with chocolate frosting in her hands as she licks it off and pops the spoon out of her mouth.

"Elena, sweetie. You should have rechecked your makeup before you left your house. I think you missed a spot." Caroline points out as I catch a reflection of myself in the mirror, letting go of Olivia's hand.

"Oh god." Is all I manage to say when I hear her laugh and look up to see Bonnie leaning against the door frame, a pair of old looking jogging pants on.

"I'm staying behind to babysit the kids." She comments as she leans down and pulls Sam and Olivia into a hug.

"Bonnie. You should go. Come on, they'll be totally fine with us." Stefan tells her, glancing over at me as I give him a knowing look.

"Yeah, honey. Go out with your girls. The kids will be totally fine with us. We'll take rounds checking up on them and maybe we'll even put Sammy and Olivia to work." Damon says, coming up from behind her with a paint brush in his hands, his signature black shirt covered in white paint.

"Work?" His voice is barely there when he says it, his green eyes widening at the thought and just when I'm about to explain to Sam that Damon was just kidding. Olivia smiles, placing her hands on to her hips and tilting her head to the side, her long brown pin straight hair brushing up to one side when she states. "Sammy can go. I'm just going to sit here and look pretty." She tells us all with a grin, walking over to one of the brown and wooden dinning room chairs in Caroline and Tyler's house, sitting on it and crossing her legs when she points to Sam and smirks, twirling a piece of hair in between her little fingers, her hands under her chin when she yawns and then she adds. "Get to work, Sammy. Daddy always says that nothing is free. So, like momma says.. Get working, buddy!"

* * *

We're still laughing at Olivia's words when all three of us walk into a huge boutique that's filled with baby clothes from the floor to ceiling.

"It's like a warehouse for baby stuff." Caroline comments, taking one of the red colored shopping carts from a row of them inside of the store and leaning against as we walk beside her.

"It looks like blue, pink, and all those common baby colors puked all over this place." Bonnie examines, laughing and leaning against me when she locks her eyes on to me and asks. "So, you and Stefan were late because you two were having hot, messy and rough sex at home?"

I'm blushing, my face is heated and my eyes narrow when I glance down at my hands. I don't even need to add more to this conversation. Because, my face gives away everything...as my mind screams.. BUSTED!

Bonnie and I suddenly stop talking though when Caroline blurts out. "God, I miss uninterrupted sex!" We turn towards her, both of us trying really hard to not burst into a fit of giggles like two little kids when she smiles and shrugs her shoulders back, walking in front of us with the empty cart as if she had never uttered a word.

"What? It's my hormones, I can't help it. I want it all the time now that I'm pregnant. Tyler and I...We haven't really had much time for sex. With the baby and all.." She adds over her shoulder with a wink as I watch her pick up a stuffed animal that causes me to get a warm feeling in my stomach, hearing Caroline talk about how cute it is, is what sends me into my memories as I stand there and watch her place it back on to the table, I'm lost in my thoughts...

" _Isn't it the cutest thing that you have ever seen?" I asked him, turning around and watching as Bonnie smiled at me, holding Damon's hands and pulling him into one of the aisles. Stefan stood beside me, looking around and placing his hands into his pockets._

" _Elena, it's a bear. We don't really need to buy the twins a bear just yet." He told me as I shook my head, throwing it into the cart that was already overflowing with baby clothes, toys, bottles and everything else we'd need._

" _Well, we might need it later on. You know, babies grow like weeds, Stefan. They'll be growing out of half of this stuff pretty quick." I said softly, glancing down at all the things that we had bought._

" _You two are going overboard." Damon cut in, smiling at me as he held on to Bonnie's hand and I glanced up at him._

" _Well,we don't need the brown bear, Stefan." I argued, turning my attention to Stefan as his smile faded and he placed his hand into the cart, grabbing it into his hands, examining it._

_I watched as he held the bear in front of his face and his voice became light and high pitched. "Hello, beautiful pregnant lady. If you take me home, your babies will love me. I'm kid friendly and I'm super cute. So, please..Take me home with you."_

_I could hear Bonnie laugh as I glanced up to see Damon shake his head, exhaling deeply._

" _Fine. We can keep him. He's cute for $3 dollars." I told him, rolling my eyes and watching Stefan's green gaze smile along with him as he placed the brown bear back into the cart, leaning over to kiss my cheek._

" _He'll need a name." Damon chimed in as we continued to walk down the aisles._

" _We'll figure it out. Or better yet, once the kids are old enough to talk. They can name him." I said with a smile as Stefan licked his lips and nodded, pulling me into his side and kissing my cheek as he whispered. "Thank you, for letting me come with you."_

The memory fades as I hear Caroline shout. "Oh my god, it's so little. I want it, I want it now...It'll be perfect!"

When I look up to finally see what she's talking about, I smile at what's in front of her, a pair of small yellow colored boots, perfect for a little girl, a then I see it, a blanket with the letter "H" on it with pink lettering. I silently remind myself that if she does have a little girl that they name, Hannah. That, I'll come back here and buy it for her.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

Paint rollers are in everyone's hands as Tyler sits down onto a closed bucket of paint, a white premier covering his hands as I watch him glance around the small room that's going to be the nursery for their son or daughter, in a few short months.

"So, have we picked out color to paint this room or is it just going to stay white forever?" Kol asks, wiping a bead of sweat from his face and leaning against the portion of the wall that is already dry.

"It's going to stay white until Caroline and I find out the gender of the baby." Tyler remarks with a smile as I exhale deeply and sit beside Kol.

"So, were you like this when you became a dad? Kind of little iron handed about where you wanted things to go and how perfect you wanted to make the nursery for your kids?" He asks me as I smile at the thought of it, shaking my head.

"No. I was surprisingly really calm." I tell him, laughing when Damon and Tyler cough out a breath and both of them look at Kol and I who are sitting on two paint buckets in the middle of the room.

"Bullshit! You were like a duck, squawking orders at me. I honestly wanted to punch you in the face just to make you stop talking." Damon elaborates as I glare at him and open my mouth to speak. But, Tyler cuts in.

"You were calm when Sam and Olivia were born. But, Aiden- that's a whole other story." Tyler tells me, pushing me with his hand as I lean forward and pick up a paint brush covered in white paint. "Touch me again, Lockwood and you'll be covered in white."

"He'll be like a bride, all dressed up in white. Aww.." Damon comments in between laughs as he watches me get up and I smirk.

"Okay, I'll admit. I did go a bit overboard when Aiden was born. But, I forgot what it felt like with Sam and Olivia. So, with Aiden, it was like my second chance at going overboard with painting and stuff." I comment, trying to play it off like it wasn't that big of a deal at how I had spent nights working on his nursery, in between working long hours at the station and being with the kids and Elena.

"Sure, a little overboard..That sounds about right." Damon comments with a smile as I get up, shoving my brother playfully, both of laughing as I feel a wet smudge of paint land on my arm.

"Shit..I'm sorry." He comments, trying to wipe it off as I lean into him and lay it on thickly against his shirt that's already all covered with paint. Hearing Damon laugh and feeling his arms around me when he pulls me into a hug, reminds me of the day that he came over and spent it painting with me. Both of us pretty drunk off our asses as we tried to see which one of us could paint a straight line the best- quickly giving up when we realized that neither of us could..

" _I'm going to be a dad again and this time..I'm fucking scared out of my mind." My words all blended together when I said them out loud and he and I laid down on the floor that was covered with plastic, staring up at the ceiling and exhaling deeply when Damon suddenly blurted out, in a saddened tone. "I'm sorry, Stefan."_

_Damon watched me roll over, my smile falling into a serious frown as I leaned into my brother and locked my eyes on to him in confusion at the sudden change in his mood, just a half hour earlier- we'd been laughing and having a great time and now..He's apologizing to me for something. "For what?" I asked him, trying to get a better idea for the sympathetic look in his eyes._

_I watched Damon get up suddenly, leaning against the mostly dried wall that was painted a light blue, the words Aiden in block letters above where the crib was going to go._

" _For everything I did when you were missing. Stefan, I wanted to be there. I wanted to help them search for you. But-." I stopped him, lifting up my hand and shaking my head, getting up and walking over to my brother, sitting down next to him. Both of us sat against the wall to what was going to be Aiden's nursery as I exhaled deeply before speaking._

" _Damon, you've already apologized to me. It's okay...It really is. I know that you wanted to be there, I know that. But, you couldn't. Because you were in shock. I know that if you hadn't been that you would have been there. But, my 'death', my disappearance was hard on all of us...including you." I told him, placing my hand on to my brothers knee as he turned his head towards me and then scanned the room._

" _I'm going to make it up to you, Stefan. I'm going to be there for you more, whenever you need me. I'll be there, I promise...Besides, someone's going to need to keep an eye out on this kid. Aiden is going to be very spoiled...by everyone. And, I want to make us closer too." Damon said, watching me smile as I nodded my head._

" _Yeah, he will be. And, he's going to be very loved by everyone. Including you. My kid's favorite Uncle..Just, don't tell Tyler or Jeremy. They'd be pissed if they knew that you were their favorite and that you're my favorite too." I commented with a wink, hearing Damon laugh as he pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head when he whispered. "I love you little brother..I've missed you a lot, man."_

The memory fades as I lean my back against the wall that's near the door, sliding down it as I place my hands over my knees, watching everyone talk amongst themselves, suddenly stopping when I finally admit what I've been trying to decide for the past few weeks since I had seen Carol and talked about my family. "I finally made a decision about my life and about being a fire fighter. I've decided that I'm going to quit my job for good this time. I don't want to go back to that part of my life anymore. I want to be a stay at home dad with the kids, instead."

I swear it's like a pin drops. Damon's mouth drops open and Tyler and Kol just stare at me blankly. No one even moves when I get up and lock my eyes on each of them as I say it louder and Damon steps in front of me, placing his hands on to my shoulders as he asks. "Stefan, being a fire fighter is what you love. It's been the best part of your life since you were a volunteer at 18. Are you sure about this?"

I nod my head, licking my lips and locking my eyes on to my brother when I speak again. I feel like a weight's been lifted off my chest because my reply is the most honest, truthful and sincere thing that I have said in a long time. "It was a part of me a long time ago and it will always be a part of my life, that job. But, it's just a job, Damon and a lot of things changed for me after that accident. Now, I don't see my job as the most important thing in my life anymore. Because, it never really has been...My family, my kids and my wife are the most important thing in my life, they are the best part of it now and I couldn't think of a better choice to make. So, I'm not changing my mind. Olivia, Sam and Aiden need their dad and now is my chance to be there for them. I've never wanted them to think that I left because I didn't love them, Damon. I love my kids and I'll every single chance I get now, telling them that." I confess, feeling a smile tug across my lips at just the thought of being more involved with my kids and finally confessing to 'my brothers', what I had been internally fighting with myself about for weeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, what are your thoughts about the story..Loving the flashbacks and what about the cute little SE family moments.. :')**

 


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**Please feel free to read & review. I honestly love hearing all your thoughts about each update and the story as a whole.**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

The last few weeks have been daunting and exhausting, doctor appointment after doctor appointment to make sure that my pregnancy going smoothly and I swear that if I never have to see another guy or woman in a white lab coat again that I could contently endure the rest of my pregnancy here, on the mocha colored floor in the soon to be nursery for our child. I could live out the rest of my days on the floor, it's warm and soft, comforting to my tired and exhausted feeling body and it makes me want to never leave our house.

"We're going to need to finally pick a color and paint this room, it's so..ugly and plain." I comment, staring up at the ceiling when I turn my head to look over at Tyler who had been siting in the same spot I have for the last half hour.

"Look at the ultrasound that we did this morning, Caroline." I hear Tyler remark, the sounds of papers shuffling as I lift my head just slightly and stare down at the yellow envelop the doctor gave us, right after telling us that our baby is healthy and that at how far along I am that everything looks perfectly fine.

"No. You do it." I reply back in a stubborn tone. I can't get myself to open the yellow thin file that's been sitting between us since we got home earlier and neither of us could open it.

Tyler huffs out a breath, shaking his head when he smiles and states. "Rock, paper, scissors. Or we could flip a coin." He suggests as I laugh and turn my head to glance over at the eager expression on my husband's face.

"I'll pass. Just open it,Tyler!" I exclaim, smiling when he groans and bends down to sit on the floor beside me. I can hear my own heart beat pick up and I catch his hands shaking when he inhales sharply and I shut my eyes tightly as I hear the ultrasound slide out and the paper that states what the baby's gender is falls on to the floor.

"It's a girl." He says in a tone that sounds like he's choking and when I open my eyes again, I see it. Tyler's got tears in his eyes, smiling widely as he opens his mouth to speak and I lift myself up, grabbing a hold of his hand, my blue eye widening at his words.

"Seriously?" I ask, moving closer to him when he leans into me, embracing me gently as he whispers in a barely there strangled tone. "Seriously. We're going to have a little girl, honey."

"Hannah Elizabeth Lockwood." Tyler repeats as I smile and nod my head, feeling the tears welling up into my own eyes when I lean into Tyler, kissing his lips softly as I mumble out. "We should renew our vows."

He breaks away from me, wiping away his tears that had fallen on to his dark red shirt, his smile turning into a grin as he licks his lips and gives me a confused look. "That's romantic, sweetie. But, we don't have money for a wedding."

I shake my head, grabbing a hold of his hand and intertwining our fingers together, inhaling sharply when I state. "I don't care. It can be a small ceremony in our backyard, Tyler. I don't care how we do it, as long as we get the chance to renew our vows- because that is what I want to do. I want to marry you again, Tyler Lockwood." This confirmation in my voice echos and I see that it makes him smile, pulling me against him as he leans towards my lips again and whispers upon them, right before kissing me. " I want to marry you again, too. Caroline Forbes Lockwood. When I said that I want to be with you forever, I meant it. I love you, Care. And, I'm going to love our daughter just as much. So, I'll do whatever you want. If you want to renew our vows, let's do it. Let's get married again."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Do you girls really need a lot of hours to get ready for a wedding?" I ask her, watching as Bonnie slips on her red high heels and smiles at me, eyes narrowed. We've been getting ready in separate room for Jeremy and Anna's ceremony tonight. But, of course when Bonnie told me that she'd be on the same floor as me of our hotel rooms, I had to sneak in to her room and be with my wife.

"Yes, Damon. We do. Tonight's the wedding and everyone's going to be there, I need to look good. Oh and Jer's a little pissed off at you..You missed the wedding rehearsal and dinner last night. But, don't worry- so did Tyler and Caroline." Bonnie reminds me again when I look at myself in the mirror, a bow tie around my neck. I look like a penguin in white and black, and I can't keep myself from laughing at silly my suit looks.

" Well, I was working Bon. Ha, this must be his punishment for me then..this ugly suit. Why did Jeremy Gilbert say that the guys had to wear bow ties? Do you even realize how ridiculous I feel in this?" I ask her, hearing Bonnie laugh when I feel her hand being placed on my back and she glances at herself in the mirror as well, eyeing both of us and grinning.

"Doesn't this remind you of when we got married?" She asks me, her lips curling into a huge overly sweet smile when I nod and exhale deeply. When Bonnie and I got married, our wedding was simple, nothing too extravagant and both of us were too in love to even care if anyone complained about the simplicity of it.

The whole day had been busy and rushed and then when our wedding finally rolled around that same night, everyone danced until their feet hurt, laughed and cried with us as we stood in front of our small group of 50 friends and exchanged our vows, eyes locked on to each other like no one else was even in the room. "Yeah, it kind of does." I reply back, watching Bonnie wrap her arms around my back and lean her head against my spine. "I remember it like it was yesterday ..Our wedding, was perfect." She tells me, holding on to me tightly and breathing heavily as her and I stand in front of the mirror and both of us become nostalgic with memories of that night...

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

" _I, Bonnie Bennett. Take you, Damon Salvatore. To be my husband. I promise to love you, to laugh with you, to cherish every moment of our lives together. I promise to be your best friend during our good and bad days. And, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you, for all the days of my life."_ Getting ready for Elena's little brother's wedding causes me to be flooded with memories as I stand behind Damon, my arms wrapped around him when I feel his hands gently caress my own and he inhales sharply. When I look open my eyes and I look at us, standing in front of the mirror, I feel a chill go down my spine.

" _To my wife, my best friend and my soul mate. I love you today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives. In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will stand by your side and I will never let you down, Bonnie Bennett Salvatore. You are my life now." Damon said, clutching my hands as he glanced around the room with our growing audience and smiled widely, adding in. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate tonight with us."_

_The yellow and pink roses covering every single table as we stood and the music began. I looked over at the stage to see Stefan grab the microphone as he announced. "And, now is the time for the bride and groom's first dance as man and wife. Aww, Bonnie, I hope that he doesn't trip over you- my brother has two left feet." He joked as I laughed and felt Damon's arms pull me against his body._

" _You ready for this?" Damon asked suddenly, causing me to tilt my head to the side in confusion, the the words on the tip of my tongue. But, before I could speak, Damon spoke up first._

" _For marrying me?" He asked curiously, smiling when my arms gripped around him tighter and the music began to blare from above our heads. I smiled at him, my fingertips caressing his face as I secured my eyes on to him and then I firmly commented. "I'm ready for a lifetime with you, Damon Salvatore. I'm ready to be your wife, for better or for worst. I'll be here until we're old and gray. I promise, I will never let you down and I will be with you, forever."_

"I'm still here." I comment out of nowhere, watching Damon nod at me as he sits down on one of the fancy vanity looking chairs in the hotel suite, smiling and clearing his throat. "Yeah, I've noticed. Shouldn't you be with Elena, Caroline and Lexi- helping Anna get her dress on and gossiping about what her honeymoon plans are with Jeremy?"

I laugh at his question, lifting up my long ankle length dark crimson colored dress that has a deep v-neck in the front as I walk over towards him and kneel down, placing my hands into his lap. "That's not what I mean, Damon. I mean that even after all these years of being married to you. I'm still here and I kept my promise that night of our wedding, just like you kept yours."

My throat feels like it's tightening a little when he gazes up at me and gives me a sweet and loving smile, his blue eyes are shining as he lifts his hand and caresses my cheek, his thumbs gliding across my skin as he adds. "I know and so am I. I'm here and I will never leave your side. It's like I said all those years ago. You're my best friend, my soul mate and I will stand by you forever. I love you, Bonnie Salvatore. Now, how about your kiss you penguin looking husband before I have to go back and make sure that the groom isn't changing his mind about this wedding tonight." Damon tells me as I shake my head and lean towards him, our lips touching just barely as I whisper into the silent room. "Okay. But, you're a hot looking penguin in a suit. Don't forget that!"

Damon laughs, stroking his hands against my cheeks, fingers slipping into my slightly curled hair when I close my eyes and feel his lips upon mine, the taste of beer on his tongue when the kiss deepens. I break away for a moment, my fingers holding on to the collar of his button up white t-shirt when I inhale and smile, my hands are lingering over the bow tie as Damon watches with wide blue eyes as I pull it off and add. "You're right, the bow tie is ugly, it should go. Besides, you look a lot better with a few buttons undone anyways."

"Oh really, do I now?" He asks, tilting his head to the side as we both watch the tie fall to the ground and I get up, leaning him back into his chair with my arms, grinning a huge smile at him.

"Yes, really. You'd also look good shirtless. But-." I can hear his breathing pick up, his heart is pounding like a hammer hitting a nail against my palm and just as he licks his lips when I expose my thighs, straddling my husbands lap. Damon groans in a what sounds like agony when he asks in a panicked tone. "But, what?"

I feel his arms tighten around me as I adjust myself against him, grinding my hips a little as he closes his eyes and bites down on his lower lip. His breathing falters just a bit when I lean into him and whisper. "But, we should get going. The wedding starts in about 2 hours...Like you said, I should be gossiping with my girls."

Damon frowns as his arms fall to my side and I wink at him, kissing his lips softly before I slip off his lap and readjust my dress, turning back to see the look on his face- he looks beyond depressed. "Suck it up, baby. You'll just need to catch me on the dance floor. I'll make sure to save my hunky fire fighter husband a dance." I comment with a wink, hearing him let out a small laugh as I open the door and disappear down the hall and towards the hotel suite where I know Elena, Caroline, Anna and Lexi are in.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Do you, Jeremy Gilbert take Annabelle Mills to be your wife? To have and to hold, to cherish and to nurture. From this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" The words coming out from the officiant's mouth make me smile as I watch my little brother nod his head and grab a hold of Anna's hands tightly.

"I do." He states in a firm tone as the marriageofficiant continues the ceremony. I glance up to see all the guests smiling at us, our side of the family has a few distant cousins and nothing more. My mother isn't present to see her only son on his wedding day and I honestly think that it all turned out for the better this way. Knowing Miranda would have made a grand entrance and probably would have brought chaos with her as well.

As I smile at the crowd and go back to standing in between Bonnie and Caroline. I can't help but get lost in my head like I always seem to do at weddings. It's the memories mostly, the vivid memories of Stefan and I, that consume me when I glance up at Anna and see her smiling and joyous face. She's happy and content, just like I had been on my wedding day. She's giving him the same smile that I have given Stefan over and over again since we've been together. Although, something about Anna's eyes and the way she looks at my brother, holding on to his hands tightly as they exchange wedding rings and lean in to kiss each other, before they are even told to do so, pulls me back into the depths of my mind and I can feel myself smiling at one of the many nights that I had looked at Stefan the way that Anna looks at my brother. With nothing but love and pure happiness. Because, I knew that he was the reason for it all, he was and still is the one person in my life that can make me look at him as if nothing else in the world mattered.

I catch Stefan smiling at me from the corner of my eye as I inhale deeply and clutch the boutique of yellow roses into my hands, looking down at them and allowing myself to get taken over by our memories, by the past that still lingers in my head..

" _So, since I screwed up your birthday last year- by pulling you out of that night club that Matt almost took you home from... I thought that I would eventually have to make up for it this year. So, here we are." Stefan commented, leading me down a cold and open space as I shivered from the cold air that surrounded us._

" _Where are we?" I asked him, eagerly wanting to open my eyes at the sounds of the wind picking up around us as it increased and I held on to Stefan tighter, the feeling of his breath warming my face when I nuzzled up against him, slipping off my blind fold by accident._

_The view from the top of the Empire State Building was probably one of those moments in my whole life that I would never be able to forget. All the buildings aligned so perfectly, every single one of them lit up like Christmas trees and there we were, standing chest to chest, my arms wrapped around him so tightly that he probably couldn't breath. But, in the moment, neither of us could care because we were together, looking at the one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen._

" _Happy birthday, Elena." He said simply, kissing my temple and wrapping me up into his puffy dark blue jacket as we stood there, on top of building and watched the lights around the city that we both loved flicker._

" _This makes up for it, you know...For last year." I tell him, shrugging my shoulders back and inhaling his scent as he held me close and laughed, brushing a strand of my hair back behind my ears._

" _Yeah, I guess it does." Stefan commented in a nonchalant tone as I pulled back and gave him a surprised look. "You guess it does, what does that even mean? Stefan, you took me out to dinner, gave me a necklace and now we're here. This, makes up for it." I tried to reaffirm as he gave me a lopsided smile and sighed out a breath._

_"_ __You know what would make this birthday of yours, even better?" He asked me, as I grinned and shook my head, my mind drawing a blank when I watched him lean into me._ _

_"_ __What?" I asked, leaning back to get a better glimpse of the soft green gaze that he was giving me, the smile on his face never once wavering when he pulled me towards him, our bodies almost molded together, our feet hitting toe to toe._ _

_"_ __Allowing me to kiss you on top of the Empire State Building...Letting me kiss you so hard that you're breathless and weak in the knees." He whispered into my ear as I trembled from not only the cold that was hitting us late at night but from the seductive sound of his voice and the near pleading oozing from his words._ _

_"_ __So, make me yours, Stefan. Because, I'll do the same. I won't stop until all you can feel is me around you." I replied in an equally needy tone, feeling the pressure of his grasp tighten, watching him lick his lips and just as I thought he would reply and say something flirty back. He leaned in, his thumb brushing the bottom of my jawline softly, his eyes filled with lust and passion as his minty smelling breath overwhelmed me and I took a breath to try and regain my thoughts, that's when he pulled me in._ _

__The taste of his lips upon mine tasted like peppermint, the feeling of his tongue teasing and exploring my mouth caused me to moan and grasp for him even more. My hands and body fighting to stay warm as it suddenly became enclosed with heat and warmth from the feeling of his mouth against mine._ _

__When we broke away, we were breathless, our intakes of breathes becoming mixed with the foggy, cold air that surrounded us. His smile, the one that he always gives me when he's content- green eyes shining, lips curled up perfectly enough so that I could see his white teeth from the glow of the flashlight in his hands- that smile, never left his face. I felt him wrap me up into his arms as he exhaled and I leaned my head against his chest, whispering into the night, so that he could barely here my words. "I hope that I could get lucky and have you as my husband one day...Because, if I ever got that lucky..I would be the happiest woman in the world, if only I could be yours forever."_ _

My memories of my night with Stefan are shaken away when I hear the officiant finally announce. " By the authority vested in me and by the State of New York.  _I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please, give a round of applause for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy and Anna Gilbert!"_

"Aww, oh my god, they finally tied the knot. Your little brother is a married man now!" Caroline shouts over the loud sounds of Damon and Stefan cheering on my brother and clapping with the crowd of our family and friends.

"Auntie Anna looked pretty..But, momma. Where's the cake?" Olivia chimes in, tugging on my white and cream colored fluffy dress with her white gloves on and a smile on her face, carrying the basket of yellow and white rose petals that she had been placing down the aisle as Anna and the rest of us, all walked behind her.

I smile down at my daughter, grabbing a hold of her hand and looking back to see Stefan holding Aiden in his arms. Damon holding Zach, behind them Kol stands with Abrielle and Tyler holds Sam's hand as we walk out of the venue.

"You should go congratulate your brother again." Stefan tells me, pushing his way past his own brother so that his hand is on the small of my back when he walks beside me.

"I'll do it again at the reception later...I just. I want him to enjoy his time with Anna. You should have seen the way he was looking at her while the vows were being read. It was really beautiful." I point out, letting go of Olivia's hand as I watch her catch up to Bonnie and she walks beside her instead.

"How was he looking at her. Was it the 'oh-shit-this-wedding-was-a-mistake-look?" Stefan asks me, a joking tone in his voice when I pivot on my heel and slap his face playfully.

"Don't be mean." I comment with a warning tone as he winks at me and wraps his arms around me tightly, our steps matching when we start to walk side by side again.

"I'm not. I'm just asking, Elena. Some guys don't have it as good as I do. I have three beautiful kids, an amazing family and not to mention a smoking hot wife that puts up with all the shit that I've put her through...Which, I'm sorry for..I am. You know, If I could turn back the clock and redo all of this with you, I would. I would go back and make sure that we wouldn't have lost 5 years of our lives together."

I sigh out a breath, placing my hand on to his chest and watching as Aiden fusses over the collar to his suit. My eyes are locked on to Stefan's face when I inhale deeply and with a tearful glance that I'm trying to fight off I finally add. "I wouldn't. I wouldn't change any of it. And, I don't need to go into a long detailed reason as to why. You should know by now, why I wouldn't, Stefan. It's what makes us who we are now." I tell him, leaning into him and kissing his lips softly before I push away from him and smile, trying to catch up to Caroline and Bonnie who are already further away from us than I had thought, slowly walking up to the reception hall at the boathouse.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

The music blares as Kol twirls me around the wooden dance floor and I feel my feet sticking to the floor beneath us. "Isn't this perfect?" He asks with a grin as I nod, pulling him closer and placing my hand on to his shoulder when the music slows and a song that he knows I like makes me smile.

"You're beautiful, Alexia Branson. So, damn beautiful..." He comments, his eyes shining as I move my hand from his shoulder and place it on to his face, gently stroking his smooth cheeks.

"You aren't too bad yourself Mr. Mikealson. Kol, thank you for being here with me tonight." I suddenly blurt out as he licks his lips, looking down at the space that separates us a little when he clears his throat.

"There isn't anywhere else that I would rather be than here with you and Abrielle. I love you, Lexi. And, I will always be wherever you are." He tells me in the most sincere and honest tone that I've ever heard him say as I feel his fingers interlock with my own and I lean into his ear, whispering against it softly.

"I know. Because, I'd do the same for you. Kol..." My voice trails off as he glances up and me. But, I can't find the right words to express my thoughts, it's like my mind is frozen in place at his intense and loving gaze.

"Adopt her...Or, I mean..Be in her life, forever. Be in my life, forever too. Please, Kol...I want you to be in her life...Because, you're right. Abrielle needs a dad and she loves you. So-..." He interrupts my stammering when he places his finger on to my lips and nods, smiling the biggest foolish smirk that I have ever seen him give me.

"Are you serious?" He asks me as if I'm kidding or something. But, all of his worries diminish when I lean towards him, capturing his lips against my own and leaving a sweet and sensual kiss that makes me dizzy against his mouth. Kol's smile doesn't fade, it grows even wider when he locks his eyes on to me and I place my hands around his neck, leaning forward again, my words causing his eyes to glimmer with hope for our future.

"Yes. I am. So, help me raise her and let's give her a good home. Because, I can't do it on my own. Help me raise Abrielle and give her the perfect life that I know we could give her, one I know that she deserves. Look, I may not want to marry you now, Kol. But, one day..I might and when that day comes, I want to make sure that it's right, that it's the perfect moment. But, until then..I want you in our lives forever." I tell him, watching his smile fade just a bit as I open my mouth to speak again and we turn in the direction of a familiar voice- Tyler's standing in a suit and tie, smiling at us as he holds and dances playfully with Abrielle in his arms.

"Dancing lessons with my daughter, Mr. Lockwood. She must be a great dancer." I tell him, watching Tyler shrug his shoulders back, Abrielle clutches on to him as for support as he places his hand on the middle of her back and gently sways her with him.

"I'm literally sweeping her off her feet, Lexi. Caroline got tired. So, I needed a new dancing partner." He replies with a wink as he smiles and dances away with Abrielle in his arms, smiling when she giggles at him as he leans towards her and blows a kiss against her cheek.

"Why can't this be our perfect moment, Lexi? I know that we're at a wedding and all. But, being here, right now...This-." I cut him off, locking my eyes on to his when I sigh out a breath and reply in an earnest tone. "Because, you may feel right about it and it may feel right to you. But, it doesn't to me. We're here to celebrate Jeremy and Anna's wedding and love...not ours. I promise you though, whenever our time comes and you ask me to marry you for the millionth time...I'm pretty sure that you'll know what my answer will be."

I watch him lick his lips, smiling once again and pulling me closer when he states. "Yeah, I'll make sure that I do everything in my power to convince you to say 'yes.' Even if I have to do a 'pros and cons' chart on why we should get married. I will. But, most of them, will be the benefits of being husband and wife and not the downfalls of it." Kol says, as I shake my head and laugh, leaning my hand against his shoulder and adding sweetly. "I'm sure you will, Kol. I'm sure, you will."

* * *

****Stefan's P.O.V.** **

The whistling noise on the patio of Jeremy and Anna's outdoor wedding cause me to shiver a little when I look up at the sky. Elena's voice coming from behind me, makes my body tighten as she calls out my name. "Stefan! There you are. Olivia's been looking for you, she wants to dance with her dad." Elena explains, rubbing her hands against her arms as I slip off my suit jacket and place it around her shoulders, watching her inhale deeply at the scent of my cologne.

"You smell good." Elena comments as I lean her back into my arms, wrapping my arms around her from behind her waist, watching her head lean on to my shoulder as she smiles.

"Tonight, this wedding, watching Anna dance with your brother, seeing them so happy and in love..It reminded me of your birthday." I comment, pulling Elena closer against me and hearing her sigh out a breath, shrugging her shoulders back.

"Mhmm. It was unforgettable, wasn't it?" She asks me with a smile tugging across her lips, her brown eyes are glistening in the moonlit sky above us as I clear my throat and kiss her cheek, my lips moving towards her ear when I add. "It really was and I can still remember the best part."

Elena laughs, shaking her head and continuing to look out ahead of us at the small fountain, overflowing with water, the sound of trickling making it sound like raindrops hitting against cement.

"And, what was the best part of it all, Stefan?" She questions when I lean into her ear and whisper the words, just so that she can hear me. "The cab ride and the rain that we had gotten caught up in, waiting on the side walk for a cab to pick us up."

I feel her, turning around in my arms, locking her eyes on to me as she leans forward and whispers just slightly. "Remind me of it." She comments, her eyes are intense andt her words make my mind begin to drift, back the moment.

"It was right after I kissed you on the top of the Empire State building and when we finally got down from it, it was pouring rain and you had forgotten your umbrella." I remind her, grinning at the memory and the look on Elena's face as I close my eyes and inhale deeply, I swear that I can still smell the fresh air that swirled around us from the sudden flash flood of rains that hit the city that night and I can still hear the cars passing by us, the hitting of the roads and tires squealing, the loud whizzing of traffic speeding by as we waited on the side walk at midnight, nothing but cars and a few people passing by the usually sleepless city...

_"_ __We're going to get hypothermia from standing out here too long, waiting to catch a cab. Because, your car won't start and everyone we know is sleeping or out for the night." She had said, curled up against me as we stood near the building and I leaned my back against it, deeply breathing._ _

_"_ __We'll be fine. It's just a little rain, Elena. I mean, unless your worried that your hair is going to get all messed up." I teased her, yelping when she pinched my arm and pushed away from me, groaning at the sight of the pouring rain that seemed like it would never stop coming down._ _

_"_ __Just a little pouring rain? Stefan, this is a storm that knocks out power, that floods streets and maybe it's going to sweep you and me right out of here with it. Hey, though...At least I got to have one more romantic night with you before it swallows us alive!" I heard her say as she stepped away from me and walked into the rainy wind storm that had started to get worse, the wind hitting harder and the rain coming down colder, faster._ _

_"_ __You know, I've always wanted to be swept away on my feet in this." Elena shouted over the sounds of traffic and honking horns, the wind and water hitting my face as I exhaled deeply and felt the cold rush of water hit me hard, my eyes barely focusing in on her. But, when I finally reached her, I could feel her pulse jump._ _

_"_ __Swept away in a rain storm, huh?" I asked her, wiping away the water from my face as I grabbed a hold of her hands and placed them on my moisten jacket, feeling the light hold she had on me tighten when our bodies meshed together and I smiled widely. "How about I dance with you in the rain? Would that count as sweeping you off your feet?"_ _

__Elena laughed, placing her hand on to my chest, her loosely curled hair becoming damp and frizzy when she wrapped her arms around my neck and frowned._ _

_"_ __You know that I'm a horrible dancer, Stefan..." Her voice trailed off as I lifted my hand and wiped droplets of the cold rain from her eyes. "No, your not. Tonight, you won't be. Because, I'll make sure that your feet won't be touching the ground. You said that you wanted me to sweep you off your feet. So, hold on tight, sweetheart. Because, tonight- your with me and I'm going to back you never forget this moment of dancing in the rain on a stormy night with the guy you love."_ _

"I want to sweep you off your feet." I whisper into her ear as she backs away from me, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling at the familiar words.

"But, I'm a horrible dancer." Elena replies, echoing the same words she had said to me years ago as I grab her hand into my own and lead us back on to the crowded dance floor.

"What about Olivia wanting to dance with you? She's going to be jealous if you and I share another dance tonight." She comments, tilting her head to the side as I scan the room and place my finger on to Elena's lips. "Hold that thought and don't move. I have an idea...You might need to find a new dancing partner though- just for a bit."

I can feel Elena's eyes on me as I finally spot our daughter sitting in Damon's lap and giggling with him at a joke that he's telling her. Olivia's brown eyes brighten when I bend down towards her and extend out my hand to her, bowing down at the waistline.

"Miss Olivia Marie Salvatore. Will you do me the honor of having this dance with me?" I ask her as the last song that plays stops and a beautiful melody of "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder picks up the tempo and I grab a hold of Olivia's little hand, stepping on to the dance floor with her and watching her place her white little sandals on to my shiny black dress shoes, trying to make herself taller.

"Ready?" I ask her, watching her smile as she nods, holding my hands tightly giving me a soft and relaxed smile as I begin to slowly step from side to side with her still standing on my shoes, my heart filling with contentment and joy when she asks. "Daddy, can I always dance with you?"

I nod, smiling at her and swallowing the lump in my throat as I spin us around and she giggles when I state. "Always sweetheart. I will always be here for you."

I hear another laugh as I turn to look to our side and I can't hide the look on my face when I notice that Elena's extending out her hands to Sam, laughing when he grabs a hold of them and she spins him around in a circle. They're both making silly dance moves as if no one's watching them.

"Dad?" Olivia says in a questionable tone as I glance down at her again. "Yeah, Livia?"

Her eyes are filled with pure happiness and I can't stop smiling when she does the same, exhaling deeply, leaning on her tippy toes to me when she adds. "You're my best friend, I just wanted you to know. And, you're a good dancer."

I stop us from moving when I bend down, scooping her into my arms and twirling her, my daughter's laughter fills my ears as I quietly whisper into her ear. "You're mine too, sweetie.. And, you aren't too bad yourself, miss Olivia...Just, don't grow up too fast..I want to remember this moment, for a very long time." I tell her, feeling when she inhales sharply and whispers against my ear in her sweet tone. "I won't daddy. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Stefan and Olivia's relationship is probably one of my favorite things to write for this story. Hope you all are enjoying it as well. :)**


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**A/N: So, I know that this update is REALLY LONG! But, It's the LAST CHAPTER to the story and I just thought that I wanted to include as many P.O.V.'s as I could and some flashbacks too.**

**Hope you all enjoy reading it and PLEASE don't forget to read the EPILOGUE! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and allowing me to write this story for you guys. I have had such an amazing time with the characters and I'm going to miss this story a lot.**

**Enjoy & I hope you all had a great time reading this story with it's ups and downs, laughs, smiles and cries.**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Elena's P.O.V.**

The last few days after Anna and Jeremy's wedding have been causing Stefan and I to be a lot more affection towards each other and in the last week, we've been going out on dates and celebrating small milestones within the family, on top of trying to make our newly rediscovered love and marriage as solid as we have both wanted it to always be.

"Momma, can we go with you tonight on your date?" Olivia asks me, her brown eyes are shining as I smile and shake my head, no.

"Dates are for grown ups, Olivia!" Sam states in a sarcastic tone, sitting next to Aiden and handing his little brother a toy as we both watch him take it into his little hands, examining it for a moment before he throws it on the ground again.

We're laying on the floor in the living room, a blanket's spread out and I'm waiting for Stefan to come back inside of the the room to join us. He's been on the phone with Damon for the past half hour, listening to his brother try to convince him that being a stay at home dad is silly and that he should go back into work. Talking more about his promotion and how exited he is to start the new job. Part of me thinks that he's just saying all of that because he misses having someone to tease at the fire house.

"He misses me, like crazy." Stefan concludes, hanging up the phone in his hands and sitting down on the floor with Sam, Olivia, Aiden and I.

"I knew he would..It didn't take very long." I comment with a laugh, watching as Stefan leans over to Olivia, glancing over her shoulder and smiling when she turns around.

"What are you coloring little lady?" He asks her. Olivia leans her head against Stefan's chest, looking up at him with her bright brown eyes.

"A fire truck. Look daddy, it's you, uncle Damon, uncle Tyler and uncle Kol. And, Charlie..He has a helmet on, just like you did when you would go to work." She tells me, sweetly as I lean down, kissing her forehead.

"Do you like it?" She asks me with a hopeful glance, watching me nod when I smile and look down at the drawing in her hands. The stick figures of Damon, Tyler, Kol and I are all around a huge building and there's a fire truck in it. One of the stick figures is standing on top of the building as Stefan laughs and points to it, asking her who that's supposed to be.

Olivia smiles widely, proudly saying. "That's uncle Tyler...Because, he's the boss!"

"Oh?" I say, looking over at Sam who's laying flatly on his stomach and drawing something too. He's so into it and nearly jumps when I place my hand on to his back and rub it for a moment. His green eyes lock on to me when Stefan asks. "Sammy, what are you drawing?"

Crayons are all scattered on the floor around us, a mound of blankets and pillows are all over the living room floor as Charlie lays beside Aiden's play pen and flops over to his side, exhaling deeply.

"Us." Sam replies with a grin, pointing to the small stick figures when he lists off who is who in his picture. "This is Charlie, this one is you, momma. I made you a crown and daddy got a cape, like superman. And, that's me, Aiden and Olivia" He tells us, smiling as he points to the picture of a house and a group of people standing around each other, smiling.

"Why does daddy have a cape like superman?" I ask him, watching as Sam shrugs his shoulders back, getting up from his spot on the floor with a mischievous smile on his face as he runs into his room, coming back into the living room just as quickly with a folded up piece of cloth.

"Honey, what is that?" Stefan asks him. Both of us are stunned when we watch Sam unfold the cloth in his hands and he shows us what he found. "Auntie Bonnie made it because uncle Damon said that it would be funny. He said that daddy would like it, a lot."

"Super dad?" Stefan questions, waving Sam over as I watch our son hand Stefan the dark blue and red cape, tears are in my eyes from the laughter that I'm trying to suppress as Stefan gets up suddenly and winks at me before turning around and away from us.

I'm trying really hard not to laugh as he turns back to us and scoops Sam into his arms, hoisting him up into his arms when he states in a playful manner. "Come on, little man...Every super dad needs a super hero side kick. Let's go fight the bad guys and dragons."

"Dragons?" Olivia asks in a curious tone as she glances up at Stefan and he smiles at her, pretending like he's walking on hot coals.

"yes, princess Olivia. I need to rescue my girls from the dragons." He states in a serious tone as I glance at him and nod, grabbing Olivia and sitting on the couch with her in my lap. She's got her head buried against my chest as she glances over at Sam and Stefan acting as if they're hunting around the room for something.

"We need shields." Stefan tells Sam as he leans down into Aiden's play pen and grabs a stuffed tiger, leaning down to kiss Aiden's head before he whispers. "Here, prince Sam. Now, let's go to battle!"

"Daddy, I don't see the dragons." Olivia says as I lean into her and whisper. "Use your imagination, Olivia. I see them..Oh, watch out, Stefan. One's behind you!"

Stefan turns around, a smile on his face when he acts as if he's beat it and lays flat on to the floor, calling out to Sam for backup as Sam runs over to him and grabs his arms, giggling when he says. "Come on, we're almost done. No time for sleeping, super hero's don't take naps."

"I'm giving you the cape, now. It's your turn to rescue them." Stefan tells him, undoing the string from where the cape is held in place around his neck. I'm smiling and laughing when Stefan flops his head back down on to ground, when he mumbles out. "I'm losing my strength...hurry up, Sammy."

I watch as Sam holds the cape into his hands and slowly climbs over the barrier of pillows that we've created around the couch. "I made it! I'm here!" Sam exclaims proudly, jumping on to the mound of pillows and on to the couch with Olivia and I as I lift up his little hands and declare him the winner.

"What's my prize?" Sam asks me with eager green eyes as I glance over at Stefan and he laughs before placing his head back down on to the ground, closing his eyes and acting as if he's napping.

"Tickles and kisses." I comment with a huge smile as Sam tries to squirm away and I grab a hold on to him, tickling him gently and kissing his cheeks. His laughter and Olivia's fill the room as Stefan finally gets up and walks over to us, grabbing Olivia into his arms and doing the same to Olivia as I am to Sam.

"Momma, stop...ahh..." Sam begs in between laughs as I lift my hands away from him and watch when he lets out a loud sigh, smiling up at Stefan when he says. "Why can't we go with you tonight?"

Stefan watches Olivia slip away from his grip as he smiles and turns to our son. "Because, you three will be having a lot of fun with your aunts and uncles."

"But..." Olivia's voice cuts in as her voice trails off, Stefan smiles at her, grabbing a hold of my hand and squeezing it when he adds. "Momma and I are going to have dinner at a very grown up restaurant. No kids allowed." Stefan explains as Olivia groans and gives him a sorrowful look.

"Okay. But, if we can't go with you. Then, eat a lot of ice cream for me and Sam..Chocolate ice cream with vanilla swirls and sprinkles, and covered in more chocolate and more sprinkles." Olivia comments as I smile, brushing down her hair with my hands as I lock my gaze on to her and nod. "We will. I promise. Now, how about you and Sam go get ready for your sleep over at your aunt and uncle's house?"

Once the kids go back into their room, a gleeful expression appears on Stefan's face and I can tell he's hiding something from me when I lean into him and give him a confusing look. "We have nothing really planned yet for our anniversary dinner tonight, Stefan...What are we even going to be doing?" I ask him, my voice is filled with a hint of worry.

We had talked about it on and off the last few weeks and then suddenly after getting too busy with other things, it all stopped. So, he can sense my utter frustration just a bit as I pull away from him and he smiles again, that same kind of secretive smile in his eyes when he knows about something that I don't.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. We'll be back before Caroline and Tyler exchange their vows tomorrow afternoon or before the kids wake up in the morning...Just trust me on this one. Okay?" He explains, pulling me against him as I exhale deeply.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask once more, hearing him laugh when he rubs his hands over my arms and kisses my cheek, whispering softly when he adds. "I just want you to enjoy tonight. No worrying about anything at all. So, believe me when I say that I've got everything handled. All you need to do is go along with it. If you love this idea of mine, tonight..I'll make sure to plan our wedding anniversary too when that comes around."

I smile at his reassuring words as we sit on the couch together for a moment in silence, holding one another when I laugh and mumbled out. "We're not going on a trip down memory lane tonight, are we?" Stefan says nothing as I listen to his heartbeat quicken and I sit there, anxiously and nervously awaiting what he has in store for our anniversary of the day that we started dating.

* * *

I didn't want to leave them at Caroline and Tyler's because I'm worried about them trying to recreate our game of super heroes and princesses in their living room or their time spent with all of their uncles, having an ice cream contest in the kitchen. But, after much convincing and having to drag me out of the house, here we finally are, on our anniversary dinner date.

"I thought you said we were going to a 'very grown up' restaurant...We're eating burger's for dinner at a diner..How is this adult and grown up?" I ask him with a bit of surprise in my voice, smiling as he sits across from me and grabs my left hand, giving it a tight squeeze and lacing our fingers together.

"Yes, Elena. Burger's for our romantic anniversary dinner. I mean, look where we're at. It's not like this is some fancy place to eat." He tells me with a laugh, wincing when I kick his shine with my foot.

"Ouch! What was that for? I've seem to forgotten that this place brings out the old fiesty Elena that I once knew..You know, this place has a lot of memories for us." He tells me with a wink, releasing my hand as I watch him turn towards the familiar table that I instantly recognized once we stepped through the doors of the diner.

" I used to work here, Stefan! And, right over there is where I met you. Remember, you kept harassing me until I went out with you." I comment in between laughs, watching Stefan roll his eyes as he grins.

"I remember you falling all over yourself because of me that day. Please, sweetheart. That's the moment you knew you'd be mine."

I shake my head, my brown eyes smiling along with the plastered smirk on my face. "You wish! I remember it going a lot more differently than that."

Stefan turns back towards the table, his hand under his chin, his head tilted to the side when he asks. "Oh, really…How did it go exactly Elena?"

"Do you remember how it went a few months after I eventually agreed to go out with you, because you wouldn't stop showing up here. That morning, at your apartment?" I ask him, watching him bite down on his lower lip as he smirks, smiling at the memory. "Nope. I don't remember. Enlighten me on what you seem to remember though. I'm sure your version of whatever happened in the months after we started dating is way better than mine." He tells me, leaning over to grab a hold of my hand into his. I watch Stefan bring it to his lips, gently and softly kissing each of my fingers, his lips sweetly brushing against my wedding ring.

I guess I'm staring at him for too long because he pauses, bringing my hand away from his mouth when he asks. "Come on, sweetheart. We don't have all night."

I laugh, shaking my head, disagreeing quickly. "Actually, we do. The kids are all having a sleep over with the family- our family. And, it's not just our kids either, Aribelle's there, Zach's there too. They are all being well supervised. By Tyler, Caroline, Lexi, Damon, Bonnie and Kol." I remind him, watching as he smiles and laughs.

" You're allowing Kol to take care of our kids? I thought you didn't like him. Wait, so technically..We're not responsible for our actions tonight?" He asks me, with a beaming smile, intertwining our fingers together as he looks around the diner, leaning forward and whispering softly. "So, let's get out of here then. I have a long romantic night planned and this dinner, is just the start of it."

My eye brows lift at him. "Yes, Kol makes Lexi happy and I'm okay with a nice guy who makes Lexi happy. Even if he keeps asking for her to marry him and she still hasn't said yes. I'm still okay with it. I mean, you and Damon trained him. He's a good fire fighter, finally. So, how bad can he be with our kids?"

Stefan laughs, looking away from my face for a moment as he laughs out a breath and quickly changes the subject. "So, you never told me what you remember from that morning at my apartment...Care to elaborate?" He asks, a sweet smile on his face that cause his green eyes to flare with excitement.

I exhale as I lock my eyes on to him and just when I open my mouth to speak, I remember it. The heated feeling of the morning sun coming in through the white blinds in Stefan's apartment, as we lay on his bed, the sheets from the previous night entangled against our bodies, the alarm clock buzzing loudly above our heads...

" _Shut it off, please. Just make it stop." I commented, rolling into him and feeling his hands tighten around me, a huge wide grin on his face._

" _Good morning, beautiful." He said, stroking my long brown hair out of my face as he squinted his green eyes at me._

" _I need to go. I really need to get ready for work and-." I began to say, pushing myself away from him as I could feel Stefan's fingers trace the outline of the arm._

" _Move in with me." He stated, his eyes a content and relaxed expression, like he knew way more than I did in what our relationship was even becoming._

" _I'm in love with you, Elena Gilbert and I want you to know it. I hate when you leave in the morning, I hate sleeping without you in this bed and I really hate you trying to move back in with your mother. So, move in with me instead. Damn it, I love you so much that I can't be without you. Live with me so that I can wake up to your beautiful face, your warm brown eyes and your loving arms around me, every morning. So, that I can cook for you and come home to you, so that I can love you and we can start a life together. I want you here with me, Elena. I don't want you to be anywhere else. But, here with me. Take a chance on me, take a chance on us. Just, please. I dare you."_

" _You're daring me? Stefan, no guy springs the great 'let's take our relationship to an even bigger level' at 7 am to his girlfriend." I commented with a laugh, watching him push himself up from the bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he pulled his black sweat pants over his legs._

" _I know that. But, I'm not just some guy. I'm your boyfriend. That cares about you, that loves you and that could make you really happy one day. If you just let me."_

" _Ha, you could also break my heart, too. So, let's just continue to take this slow and see where it goes, Stefan. Moving in with-."_

" _Just...Think about it. Okay? Besides, I could walk you to work. The diner isn't that far away from here." He told me with a beaming smile, stepping beside the bed and walking directly up to me, his hands instantly going to my cheeks, his thumbs stroking my face as he locked his eyes on to me and with a serious expression he said. "I'm not going to break your heart, Elena. I'm going to fight for you just as long as you promise to do the same for me. I love you and I mean it, every word. I mean, there are no guarantee's about our relationship and how it's going to all play out. But, I'm promising you right here and right now that if I ever feel like I'm losing you, I'm going to fight like hell to win you back. Because, to me. This is where you belong. Because, you're worth it me, Elena. We are worth it." Stefan said to me, as he smiled and pulled me towards his bare chest, my head softly crashing against his him, his arms protectively wrapping around me._

" _You really think that we'll make it, even this early in our relationship. Stefan, you really think that we'll be together, years from now?" I asked him, nuzzling my head against his chest, feeling his hand on top of my head, slipping into my hair._

" _There are no guarantees and I don't really know. But, I'd like to think that we will be, Elena. And, it's not just because I love you or that I care about you. It's because you're starting to become my best friend and it's kind of nice having a girlfriend who's my best friend. And, maybe one day- somewhere in the future. We'll still be best friends."_

"One month later, you moved in with me. Two years after that, we got pregnant with the two most beautiful pieces of my life that you could have ever given me and we bought our first house together. Years later, here we still are..Three kids later, we're happy, together and still in love. I think I was kind of right, back then." Stefan comments with a wink, getting up from his seat with his wine glass in his hands and a fork.

"Stefan, sit back down! What are you doing...Are you going to give a speech to all these people..The restaurant is packed- What's wrong with you?" I ask him, my heart racing against my chest so quickly that when I sink into my seat, I can hear it pounding against my ears as he begins to speak.

My face heats from embarrassment when he smiles and hits the fork against the shiny crystal wine glass, causing it to make a small echoing noise as he places it back on to the table and points to me. "Attention, everyone. So sorry to interrupt your dinners. But, I just wanted to let you all know that this woman right here. Is the love of my life and even though her and I have been through hell and back together, we're still going strong. Years later and we're still together. So, I guess I just wanted to say happy anniversary to my wife, my best friend, the mother to our three beautiful kids and to the one person that never allowed me to give up on myself or us. And, it doesn't matter if we have nothing at all or if we have everything that we need. I'm still always going to want all of it with you. I love you, sweetheart. My sweet and beautiful, Elena."

I smile and laugh when everyone in the restaurant gets up and stares at us, nearly everyone is clapping and shouting "Happy Anniversary" to us as Stefan straights out his shirt and extends out his hands towards me, helping me up when he whispers. "On that note, I think it's time we get out of here and continue our romantic night."

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore. It's so nice to see you again." The young woman behind the desk states as she see's Stefan and I walking towards her, hand in hand. His jacket is swung over his shoulder as he smiles at me and she gestures for us to follow her through a corridor and down a hallway, into this beautiful and large building.

"Where are we going and why are we at a hotel...Stefan, what's going on, why does the receptionist know your name?" I ask him, my eyes are full of wonder when we walk through the halls of the Ritz Carlton in midtown Manhattan. The building is large and older looking, smells like freshly cute flowers and a pine scent that relaxes me for a moment.

"I left something here, a few days ago, Damon and I came here for some celebrating at their mini bar and I forgot to grab what I needed...I need to go get it back." He comments vaguely, releasing my hand as he smiles kindly at the receptionist and I hear her exhale deeply.

"It's Elena, right?" She asks me as I start twisting the small piece of a tissue in my hands. I'm nervous because it seems as if everyone around me knows what's happening here tonight and I'm just completely clueless. I blink at her, looking around and exhaling nervously..He left something here when he came here with Damon...When in the hell did he come here with his brother!? My mind screams as I try to shake it off and I just smile politely at the receptionist.

"Yeah, do you know-." I begin to say as she turns away from me, smiling as we both look up to see Stefan exit out of the room that he had entered into just a few minutes before.

"Is everything up to your standards, Mr. Salvatore?" The receptionist asks him again as he nods and steps in front of me, leaning forward and whispering softly. "Close your eyes."

I'm completely confused as to what we're even doing in a hotel, this was supposed to be just a few hours of us having fun and then we'd be back home, giving the kids kisses and saying goodnight to them. But, instead.. Stefan's hands are sweaty as he grabs my own hands into his and I feel the cold breeze hit my face as we start walking and the door opens. The temperature goes from warm to cold and then switches to cold again when I flinch a bit at the change and I hear a rustiling sound. The feel of Stefan's suit jacket being placed around my shoulders warms me up, his voice sounds distance when he speaks. "Eight years ago, I met my best friend. The love of my life and we've been through so much together that I wanted to give her tonight, to know how much I love her, how much she means to me. Eight years together, three kids and a lifetime full of memories. And, in all of our moments...There hasn't been a night or day in our lives that I haven't loved you and tonight I wanted to show you how much. So, you can open your eyes, Elena."

I'm holding my breath, my name and Stefan's is written in red rose petals on the ground floor of the hotel balcony that leads into our room. The first thing that I notice, is the pictures- tons of them that were taken over the years- are hanging up with little clothes pins hangers, each picture has a note attached to it, every single one of them is either addressed to me or Stefan.

"You took pieces of my journal entries and yours, all of our little love letters to each other over the years and attached them to each picture...Stefan- This is..." My voice trails off as I walk around the balcony that's fairly large and overlooks the city that we both love.

"I had some help, the hotel staff. I called them a few weeks ago and told me that about our situation, that we didn't have a lot of money saved up. But, that I wanted to do something romantic for my wife that I've been with for a very long time and that I wasn't sure what to do for our anniversary. Well, turns out that the kind receptionist that you met a little while ago named Natalie, is an art design major and she said she'd look into helping me."

"No one else gave you this idea?" I ask him with a laugh, my hair's flowing in the wind that picks up as I clutch Stefan's black suit jacket around my shoulders and smile at him in complete amazement.

"Actually, everyone kind of pitched in too...And, by everyone...I mean, even Caroline and Tyler's mom's. They gave her ideas while she relayed them to me. So, I told Natalie and it turned out good, didn't it?" Stefan tells me as I faintly hear the music playing in the background and he takes my hand into his own, pulling me closer to him.

"Our hotel room is right, around the corner." He informs me with a wink as I feel his hand slip down to the middle of my back and I lock my eyes on to him, biting down on my lower lip.

We sway on the balcony for a bit as I turn around and frown when I notice that the curtains are drawn in our hotel room and then I realize that I haven't even seen what it looks like yet. My curiosity peaks when I try to see what's happening inside and I feel Stefan's lips against my ear as he whispers softly into them. "Are you cold yet? Because, if you are..We can go inside and warm up."

I shake my head no, looking around the candle lit pathway that illuminates the photos and balcony, staring up at the pictures and breaking away from him just for a moment, walking around to each photo and reading what some of the notes say out loud.

" _I met a guy today, a very super obnoxious as all hell, fire fighter. He hit on me too and I wanted to take his drink order and throw it at him...I restrained myself though when I saw him smile...Now that I think about it...He's got a cute smile and his name, is one that I could hear myself saying over and over again...Stefan Salvatore."_

I feel Stefan's hand pull me to his side as he steps beside me and he lifts his hand up, pulling off a photo and a journal entry.  _"We brought them home today and for the first time in my life, I'm scared...I don't know how to be a dad, I don't even know if I'm going to be any good at this. I'm good at being a fiancé, I'm good at my job. But, being a dad to twins...It's going to take some getting used to and it will challenge me. But, I have Elena and she has me, so I guess..We'll figure it out. Just like we always do, together."_

"I knew months in advance that I wanted to marry you..." His voice trails off as he twirls us around and leans me back, smiling when I glance up at him, giving him a heartwarming smile.

"You knew the moment, I uttered the words..I'm pregnant." I tell him, feeling Stefan lift me back down to my feet, swaying us still, laughing at my words as I smile and rest my head against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Yeah, I guess that's when it hit me that we really were in this for the long haul. No matter what."

"Yeah...We really are, three kids later, eight years together. We had 5 years apart, Stefan. And in those five years, I have never once, stopped loving you." I tell him, smiling when I glance over at the picture behind him, our engagement photos that we had taken just a few months before Stefan went missing.

"I've never stopped loving you, either." He tells me, grabbing a hold of my hand that's around his neck and kissing my skin, whispering against me softly. "I love you so much."

My arms unravel around him as I walk towards the picture and tug down the letter that's attached to it, my handwriting is haunting as I read it out loud to him. " _I miss him so much more than anyone will ever know...I look at Sam and I see Stefan's face, his smile and green eyes are in my son and even though it hurts too much to look at him. It makes me smile on some days that I feel like I'm slowly dying inside...I look at Olivia and I hear Stefan's laugh coming out of her little body..I miss him more than anyone could ever imagine..I just hope that he's okay, that he is still alive. That's all I want to know...That he's alive...Because, once I know that- than maybe, by a miracle, I can start feeling something again...I can start feeling whole again and move on from this pain."_

"Elena..." He starts to say as I turn into him, feeling his arms tighten around me, his chin on top of my head when I exhale out a breath and watch my breath become foggy from the cold.

"I know that you planned this whole thing to be really romantic. But, Stefan...all of this is us, our past, our present, our future and I love this. I really do. But, I already have the best anniversary present that anyone could have given me." I tell him, burying my hands into his pockets as he holds me tighter against chest, kissing the top of my head when he asks. "And, what's that?"

My lips curl into a relaxed smile, the wind slightly blowing, the pictures flopping back and forth, a few of the candles start to flicker out, the rose petals start to swirl, the wind picks them up and blows them near our feet when I lift my head up and take my hands out of his pockets, his suit jacket still around my shoulders as we stand centimeters apart.

Stefan licks his lips, a smile curling on his face appears as I smile at him too. My hands grabbing a hold of his cool face when I clear my throat and finally utter out. "I got you, Stefan Salvatore. All these years have gone by and here we are, still together...Still in love with each other. So, my anniversary gift. Could be just this romantic night or jewelry and I would love it. But, none of that could replace the thing that I've been waiting for five years to have in my arms again...You, Stefan...You're my gift. You are my past, my present and my future. You always have been and you always will be."

He wipes the tears in my eyes, leaning into my cheeks and kissing them gently as his thumbs slide down against my face and he wraps me into his embrace once more, exhaling sharply when he states. "And you're mine. You are my story, Elena...Forever and always. You are mine...So, remember this moment tonight, because- it will be a future memory...One that we can tell our grandchildren about."

My moistened eyelids cause my lashes to stick together when I blink my eyes open again and my breathing hitches when Stefan's hands caress my face and he locks his green gaze on to me as he says in the most sincere tone, before kissing me gently. "Happy anniversary, my beautiful, loving and sweet wife. I love you with my whole heart, Elena Salvatore."

* * *

The morning sunlight creeps into the room, the windows are large and overlook a breathtaking view of the city sky scrapers, the honking of car horns below on the busy city streets wakes me up and I turn in his arms, my fingertips gently outline his face, his shaved skin under my fingers is soft and tender as I gently glide my hands over his chin, memorizing his young and handsome face. He's an old soul, a Greek looking god and for a moment, I hear myself whisper into the silence of the room. "Thank you god..Thank you for giving me this man, to love, to be with for the rest of my life...Thank you for bringing him back to me."

I'm taken back when a grin appears on Stefan's face and he rolls into me, mumbling out. "I'm pretty sure that God says you're welcome."

My eyes widen and I try to get up. But, Stefan's warm and rough hands stop me, pulling me beside him as he laughs. "Oh come on, I already know how thankful you are that I'm back. That we got our second chance at this, together." He states, pulling me into his arms and kissing my face feverishly, smiling when he looks down at my face. I'm pretty sure that the makeup I had on last night is smudged, that my lips are swollen from his kisses because my whole body is just as sore from our love making.

"When the kids are all grown up and it's just the two of us. I still want this to be our thing, waking up to each other in the morning...I meant it, Elena. All those months ago, nearly a year ago...I meant it when I said that I would never give up on us. Because, I dreaded being away from you and this...it's just what I've always wanted." He tells me as he watches me place my hand over his heart,leaning down and replacing it with my ear as I start listening to the soft thumping noise that it's producing. We lay together in the mess of mangled sheets that surround us, his arm lazily moving up and down, making small circles against my skin.

I can feel him kiss the top of my head as he intertwines our fingers and brings my hand up to his lips, exhaling deeply as he kisses my fingers and just when I open my mouth to speak, Stefan starts to recite something all too familiar to the both of us.

" _Elena, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for all the years that we missed together and I know that I'm still learning. But, I swear to you that I'm going to be the best father to Sam and Olivia that I know I would have been and that I can be. I couldn't have ever asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with."_

I'm smiling at his reiterated words...Our wedding vows. Stefan tightens his grip around me, pulling the mocha colored silky sheets against my naked body as I clear my throat, closing my eyes when I remind myself of what I had said. "I plan on spending the rest of my life, showing you that we can make it through anything. That we can be stronger as a couple and as parents as long as we have each other to lean on and love. And, with that.. with that ,love. We can get through anything that is thrown our way. It's like I once said, a long time ago... you and me..Our love is forever and nothing or no one can change that. I love you, Stefan...And, I vow to keep that promise for as long as we both shall live."

We're both smiling, our wedding vows echoing throughout the room as he pulls me closer and adjusts us so that my face is beside his. I watch when Stefan turns his head to me, his green gaze is intense and loving, purely filled with admiration when he states. "I love you too, Elena. I always have...Even when we're old and the kids have all moved out. I'm still going to love you. Because, you're not only my wife and my best friend. But, you're my soul mate and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you now and I'm going to love you forever. Thank you for standing by me."

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Aw, look who's getting the hang of holding babies." She comments with a smile as I watch her enter the spare bedroom in Tyler and Caroline's house.

"Yeah, well. I've kind of gotten the hang of this with rocking Abrielle to sleep, I figured that I could use it on Zach. You don't mind- do you?"

"No. Not at all." Bonnie tells me. She's got her hands around her stomach, smiling at me, walking half way into the room when she sits down on one of the chairs in it and says in the most sincere tone. "I'm glad that you're nothing like your brother, Kol. And, that you fit into our group nicely. You completely, Lexi and we all see that. She's happy with you, she's finally found that part of her that was missing and it's you." Bonnie comments, leaning forward and placing her hand onto mine as I smile at her.

"Lexi Branson changed my life, Bonnie and I'm going to make sure that I can do everything that I can to protect her, to love her and her daughter for as long as she'll let me. I love her, Bonnie. I love her so much that I want her to be my wife. She's everything to me."

I hear a soft sniffle and then she appears from around the corner, I feel my heart racing when she glances up at me and says. 'Bonnie, do you mind if I talk to my boyfriend for a moment, alone?"

Bonnie lets go of my hand, getting up slowly and taking Zach into her own arms, exiting the room without another word, except for when she leans towards Lexi and faintly whispers. "Say yes. Because, if you don't say yes to him...I'll have to kick his butt for being such a fool who is madly in love with a woman who wouldn't know what she was going to lose if she rejected him again and again."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

The smile on his face and the look in his eyes is the first indicator that he's up to something. "Lexi, you heard all that?" Kol asks me with a nervous chuckle leaving his lips when I sit across from him on the bed, in the small bedroom that we're in and nod.

Of course, I heard all of that. I know that he loves me and that he loves 'our' daughter. But, there's always something that's been pulling at me to be patient and wait it out when it comes to marrying Kol Mikealson. Although, for some reason today- maybe it's the look in his eyes- or his annoying pleading that I can't take anymore after he's made a chart of Pros and Cons as to why we should get married, listing all of the Pros as he gets to call me his wife all the time and that he can call officially call Abrielle his daughter.

"Yeah, I did and I think it's adorable. So, just hear me out. I love you, Kol and you've given me more than I could ever imagine. You've become my best friend, the one person that I want to come home to and grow old with...I want you to be her dad as you already know. But, I think I'm ready for us to really happen." I blurt out, watching his head snap up as he smiles at me widely, breaking the short distance between us when he gets up. I feel Kol take a hold of my hands, locking his eyes on to me when he bends down on one knee.

"Kol..." I start to say when he strokes the top of my hands and squeezes them tightly, shaking his head and exhaling deeply.

"I heard you out. Now, listen to me. I'm not wrong about us, Lexi. I want to be Abrielle's dad. I really do. But, I want to be your husband too. I want to be the one who loves you, who cares for you in sickness and in health. I want us to start our life together and I want to always be with you. I love you, Lexi Branson and it's because of you that I've become a better person. So, marry me. Before, I look pathetic and have to start begging you..Because, let's face it- I'd look like an even bigger idiot at the moment if you said 'No.' So, let me be your husband, let me give you the life that you've always dreamed of. With kids, a beautiful house and someone to come home to. Let me be your missing link."

I'm crying as he releases my hands and I bend down beside him, both of my hands grabbing his face in between them as I lock my eyes on to his and exhale deeply, crying and blabbering through my tears, not making much sense, except for a few sentences. "You really would look pathetic and I'd start feeling sorry for you, babe. So, it's a yes. I'll marry you, Kol Mikealson. I'll marry you not just because I love you. But, because my life without you in it would be empty and so that all of our friends can stop teasing you about it."

I watch his eyes widen, he tilts his head to the side and leans in to kiss my lips. I'm the first to break away from the kiss that leaves me panting for a breath when I hear him ask. "Are you serious this time?"

I nod, my hands still on each side of his face when I state with a sweet and loving gaze. "I've never been more serious about anything in my whole entire life."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Tyler?" I say his name as I enter the house. He had called me about two hours ago, telling me to get home and that Lexi and Kol have finally announced their engagement.

"In here!" I hear him shout from one of the back rooms. The house is quiet and spotless, it's almost as if no one was here helping paint at all and when I place the four bags on the floor from my baby shopping spree with Bonnie and Elena, I'm smiling as I see a bunch of pink balloons in the hallway.

"Baby, what's going on?" I ask him, walking down the hall and getting nervous with each step that I take. Bonnie, Elena and I had been told, once again to leave the house for a few hours, so that the guys could finish what they needed to do quickly and now part of me is anxious to see what they've done to the spare bedroom that Tyler and I have picked for the nursery.

"Close your eyes." He comments, just as I look over at him and see the door close behind him. Tyler steps behind me, placing his hands over my eyes. I can hear the door opening again and just when it does, he kisses my cheek and states. "You can open them now, Caroline."

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

Her blue eyes are bright and full of pure shock when she looks around the room, running her hand over the soft and plush baby blanket that says "Hannah" on the front of it.

"Elena found it at a store in town and she thought that Hannah could use it." I tell her, watching carefully when she looks up at me and smiles through her own tears.

"It's perfect, Tyler. Everything, the room filled with all the pink stuffed animals, the blanket at the light pink color on the walls with the white letters over the crib that spell out her name. She's going to love it so much." Caroline tells me, watching as I sit down on the rocking chair in the room and close my eyes, smiling.

"This chair is from Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon. Stefan and Elena used it as the rocking chair that they used for all their kids and then, Bonnie and Damon had it for a bit. Now, they wanted us to have it. It's kind of been passed down through our little family." I explain, watching as Caroline nods and smiles, extending out her hands and smiling when I kiss the top of her hand.

"Could this get anymore perfect than it is right now?" She asks me, taking a step back when I get up and grin, nodding.

"It could, actually. I was hoping that you'd agree to it if we renewed our vows tomorrow afternoon in our backyard." I elaborate, watching her blue eyes widen when she places her hand on to my chest and I smile even wider than I was before.

"You want to renew our vows in our backyard...Tomorrow?..Tyler? Really?" She asks me, her hand sliding down my chest when she locks her intense gaze on to me and I smile.

"Yes. What do you say? Sweetie, we were 18 years old when we got married and I just- I want to do something special for you before the baby comes. So, why not just do it tomorrow afternoon." I tell her, hearing her exhale, turning away from me and running her hands through her hair.

"Did you get someone who's going to be an officiant for us already?" She asks me, her smile fading just a little as I watch Caroline sit down on the rocking chair slowly, folding her hands on to her stomach as she does so.

"Have you, Tyler?" Caroline asks me, eyeing me up and down as I clear my throat.

"Yeah, I have. But, baby. You don't need to worry. I have the two best people on the details about it for us and they've agreed to make it a short ceremony. All you need to do is make some vows." She smiles, leaning her head back and inhaling through gritted teeth when I hear her softly and annoyingly mumble out. "Please, god. Let it not be Damon who's going to be leading this ceremony...I am begging you!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Why don't we give them something simple. I don't know, just our small group of friends, tons of red and white rose petals on the floor, covering a white carpet that Caroline will walk down..." My voice trails off as I watch Bonnie change Zach's diaper and she exhales out a breath.

"Perfect idea. I'll go and pick it them up tonight- it'll be the last details to their little ceremony, since everything else is taken care of. I even went and dry cleaned her old wedding dress a few days ago. Did you pick up the newly polished wedding rings that Tyler asked for?" She asks me as I lean against the door frame and nod. Bonnie looks beautiful, even all dressed down and with her hair a mess, she still looks just as sexy as she was the day that I married her.

"Yeah..Hey, so I was thinking..Since, everything is ready for their little renewal of vows tomorrow. How about you and I renew ours in the bathtub together?" My blue eyes are hopeful as she picks Zach up into her arms and places him down into his crib, kissing his face gently and covering him up with a blanket. I watch as she turns back towards me, a smile tugging across her lips when she places her hands on to her hips and shakes her head.

"We have a wedding to plan, Damon and we have to look good tomorrow, not sleep deprived or all sexed up like we did for Jeremy and Anna's big day." Bonnie reminds me, brushing past me as I laugh, pulling her against my chest with a smile on my face.

"It'll be just for a half hour. Come on, Bon. I miss you." I comment, watching her eyes soften at me, a huge smile appearing across her face when she stands up on her tippy toes and kisses my lips gently, whispering upon them. "Just a half hour, Damon. And, then we have to get up early and help with the final touches for the ceremony."

"I know, don't worry..We'll be up bright and early." I comment, wrapping my arms around her. Bonnie's laughter fills the room as I smile, kissing her cheeks when I add simply. "We'll be up, all night long..if you know what I mean."

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V.**

The early morning sun hits my face as I roll towards him and he wraps his arms lazily around me. "Good morning beautiful wife. Bonnie Salvatore. You know, I've always thought that your first name and my last name sounded awfully sexy together, just like us." Damon tells me, kissing my cheeks as I wrap my arms around him and groan.

"We need to be up in less than an hour and make our way to Caroline's. Elena and her went out for a bit to talk about some stuff or something and Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler and the rest of us are supposed to put everything together before they return." Damon explains, lifting himself up just a bit as I lick my lips and smirk. "Okay, so. I'll go get Zach and get him ready and then you can watch him as I get dressed." I inform him, hearing Damon exhale at me. A disappointed look is on his face when he bites down on his lower lip and gazes over at me. "Fine. Now, let's get out of this bed before I change my mind and decide to keep you here all day."

"You go first." I comment with a beaming smile as Damon strokes my arm, up and down gently, causing me to inhale deeply.

"Are you trying to keep me here all day, Damon?" I ask him, turning on my side and pulling my hand so that it's under my head when I lock my eyes on to him.

"Yeah, actually maybe I am. Can't Caroline find her own dress? Bon, it's not like this is her first wedding. They're just renewing their vows." He tells me, pulling my body closer as I place my hand on to his chest and shake my head, closing my eyes.

"Damon, this means a lot to Caroline and so, if she wants me to help her with the dress. I will. I'm one of her best friends." He rolls over on his back, rolling his eyes at me and running his hands through his thickened dark hair when he finally states. "I know. That's why I'm just going to kiss you one more time and let you go get ready to spend the day with her. Because, tonight- once the wedding is over. You are all mine."

All his? Haven't I been that for the last few years? My mind screams as I lean into Damon and touch his face with the back of my hand, grinning. "Okay, just one more kiss."

He leans in first, arms firmly gripping me as I smile against his lips and just when my mouth touches his, I hear him laugh out a little sigh when he says "Two more...Just two more kisses."

* * *

"I look so fat!" Caroline comments, when I step into her bedroom and glance up at her through the elongated mirror that she's standing beside, staring at herself like she's about to cry.

"I had it adjusted a bit for today, the elastics on the dress can be taken off at any time." I explain to her, hearing her sniffle and place her hands over her chest, tearing up a little when she states. "I don't even have my vows written down. We're supposed to be renewing them soon and I don't have anything written down when I stand in front of him and pour my heart out."

My smile is gentle and soft as I step in front of my best friend and I hear the door to her bedroom open again. Elena appears with a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and a wide smile on her face as she adds. "Speak from the heart, Caroline. That's all you have to do. Tyler loves you and you know that you love him. So, don't freeze up and worry that you don't have words written down on a piece of paper. Just, speak from the heart and you'll be just fine." Elena advises her, gazing over to see Caroline huff out a breath and nod. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

I can feel the mood switch from nervousness to sudden anxiety when Elena leans in to kiss Caroline's cheek and gives me a tight hug. "Everyone's waiting for us, outside. So, let's go Miss Caroline Forbes-Lockwood. Let's go and get your wedding vows renewed."

Caroline smiles at us both, tears welling up in her eyes when she grabs a hold of my hand and Elena's, pausing at the door. "Thank you." She comments softly, in a voice that's just above a whisper when we both look up at her and smile.

"For what?" Elena asks her, moving a strand of her hair behind her ears, the simply light turquoise blue summer looking dress with a white shrug over it makes moves with Elena when she steps in front of Caroline, placing her hands on to her shoulders and locking her eyes on to hers.

"Don't thank us for anything, Caroline. We're just making today your day and a very important one at that. He loves you and you love him. It's a beautiful thing that you two are doing today and I should be the one saying thank you to you...Thank you, for letting us all be a part of it. Witnessing once again the love and endless bond that you and Tyler share."

I nod at Elena's words and step in between them both, hugging each of them against me as we all smile and laugh together for a moment when I add. "Elena's right. It's going to be beautiful and memorable for your daughter, once she comes into this world. Now, let's go and get you married, again." I tell Caroline, placing my hand on to her round and growing pregnant belly, feeling the baby kick at my hand as I smile without saying a word. I can already tell that Hannah will be just like her mother, a beautiful and strong person, who never gives up on anything she believes in, who deserves all the happiness in the world and who will have the best parents that any little girl could ever ask for.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"I, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes Lockwood. Will love you until my dying day, Tyler Lockwood. Your my husband, my best friend, the father to our daughter and I am the luckiest woman in the world to have found you, to have spent all these years with you as your wife. I want a million more, I want to be with you until we're old and grey, I want to watch you smile at our daughter, the way you smile at me, with such love and understanding.." She says, tears in her eyes as I glance over at Elena and she smiles sweetly at me. I'm standing beside Damon, watching the beautiful display of love that Tyler and Caroline have for each other play out in front of us, as my mind drifts to a time when Elena and I were planning our engagement.

" _Seating arrangements...We need seating arrangements." Elena mumbled as she walked into our bedroom, her hair a messy ponytail, sexy bed head as I liked to call it._

" _Do we have vows...Like, are they written?" She asked me suddenly, watching me slowly step into my uniform as the straps fell beside my waistline and she pulled me towards her by them._

" _Vows? Ha, that's going to be the easy part, Elena. Weddings shouldn't be so damn over done. They should be simple. A declaration of love, just the two people who are in love, surrounded by the people that they love. It's simple. Besides, I don't want you becoming one of those crazy ass scary women on TV...A bridezilla? Is that what they call themselves?" I asked her, watching her take a step back from me, placing her hand on to my chest and exhaling deeply, sadness in her eyes._

" _Skip work and let's figure this out, Stefan." She tried to say as I placed my finger on to her lips, replacing it with my lips soon after._

" _I love you and if I have to write our wedding vows on a napkin at the fire house, I'll do it." I said, shrugging my shoulders back as Elena glared at me and let out an irritated laugh._

" _You're not funny, Stefan! Your wedding vows to me should be from the heart, not written on a napkin that's covered in pizza sauce from a food buffet that Damon makes at your work!" She stated, rolling her eyes and just when she was about to walk away from me, turning her back towards me, I stepped behind her, kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. "I'm joking, the napkin thing was Tyler's idea...I just figured that it would make you laugh. Besides, I already have our vows written down in one of my journals...One that I keep locked up, sorry babe. You'll have to wait to hear them."_

_She turned around briskly. Her darkened brown eyes locked on to my face as she shook her head and smiled. "We've been engaged for almost a very long time already, Stefan. I just want to make sure that when we do get married that things will be perfect."_

_My fingertips brushed against her cheeks as I smiled at her, watching her eyes close and my lips gravity towards hers when I mumbled out. "It will be, a long engagement is kind of what we need, Elena. Besides,we kind of jumped the gun and did the whole baby thing, before the let's get married thing. So, don't worry..Everything is going to be perfect, I promise." I had told her, placing my hand on to her stomach and feeling one of the twins kick._

" _You feel that, even the babies agree with their daddy. Looks like the majority wins! Our wedding vows, when we do finally pick a date to get married, will be perfectly written on a napkin from the firehouse.." I smiled widely, leaning down and kissing her stomach as I lifted my head up and pulled her to me, locking my eyes on to hers as she shook her head. "I love how much you think this is a joke...But, get rid of the napkin, Stefan. It's ridiculous." Elena commented in a sarcastic tone, attempting to back away as my arms wrapped around her and I laughed. "Well...Yeah. But, you have to admit that it's pretty funny too. And, so do I. But, weddings should be fun, not stressful. Trust me, Elena..I'm going to make sure that we get married that our wedding is filled with fun and a great time. Because, memories are too important and I want to make as many as I can with you."_

"Is that a napkin from the firehouse?" Damon asks me, shaking me out of my memories of Elena and I as I stand beside my brother in our perfectly pressed suits, both of us wearing white colored flowers on the pockets of them.

"Yeah, hah. Caroline is about to be so pissed." I tell him, glancing up to see my wife's eyes widen as she exhales out a breath and points to the napkin, shaking her head.

"What's that?" We all hear Caroline snap suddenly. The smile on Tyler's face is priceless. He's proud, eager to respond to his wife with a smug smile on his face as he unfolds the light brown napkin in his hands and opens his mouth to speak.

"You wrote our wedding vows on a napkin from the fire house? None of you had a piece of paper at the station. Jesus, Tyler! You are very lucky that I already married you once, buddy. Because if you would have pulled this stunt on me, years ago. I would have turned into the runaway bride..." Caroline's ranting stops when Tyler grabs a hold of one of her hands and smiles softly at her, his face looks like it's about to burst though, from trying to cover up the fact that he's laughing inside of himself. Because, truth be told, it's pretty damn hysterical.

"Caroline, it doesn't matter what our vows are written on. We're renewing them today in front of all of our friends. This napkin was just a practice sheet. Because what I really want to say is this. This moment in our lives, surrounded by our loved ones and our parents. It's a moment in time that we'll have to tell Hannah when she asks about our wedding day. I love you, Caroline. I promised you that years ago that I would fight for you no matter what because I believed in us, I believe in you. You are my other half, Caroline Elizabeth Lockwood. You're the love of my life and the best part of us being married is all the days and nights I get to spend with you, by your side as your husband. I'm honored to be called that. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm with you because I want to live our lives out together, I want to make more memories with you, happy ones. So, here we are, today. Recommitting ourselves to each other. Forever and until the end of time, I promise to love you, to cherish you, to laugh and cry with you when things get hard. I promise you that I will never give up on our hopes and dreams and I promise that I'm going to be the best dad that I can be to our daughter, who I hope turns out to be just as amazing as her mother is."

Caroline's crying, pulling Tyler into her arms as she buries her face into the curve of her neck and we all hear her mutter out in between sobs. "I love you so much...You are going to an amazing father. And, I can't wait to be raising our daughter with you. My amazing and wonderful, husband."

* * *

The only lights that are allowing us to see are white lanterns that are strung up around the backyard of their house. The sun went down hours ago and here we all are, a little drunk and laughing as we sit around the fire that's burning in the outdoor fire place that Caroline and Tyler have.

Olivia and Sam are both asleep near Bonnie and Damon, wrapped up in blankets as I smile at them and get up from my seat beside Elena. Everyone looks up as I cling my glass with a fork in my hands, grabbing everyone's attention fairly quickly.

Caroline and Tyler are snuggled up beside each other. A gust of cold air swirls around us as I close my eyes and smile when I glance around the backyard, filled with my friends, our family and Tyler and Caroline's parents.

"Tyler told me that as the best man that I had to make a speech. Sorry, Kol and Damon. I guess I beat you guys to the punch of being the best man. I know how much you both wanted to make a speech, on a napkin." I comment jokingly, smiling and hearing Kol and Damon both laugh, watching Lexi's arms wrap around Kol as she leans her head back and he embraces her tightly, swaying them back and forth a little. It's something about them, that reminds me of Elena and I when we had first started dating and for a moment when I look up at them, I'm reminded of how much all of us have been through since then.

"I wouldn't be here tonight, if it wasn't for all of you- I wouldn't be alive. So, before I start talking about the beautiful bride and her husband tonight. I just wanted to say thank you, for giving me my life back with my family and my kids. Thank you, Carol for showing Elena and I that we could learn to love each other again, even with all of our flaws. And, thanks to Tyler, Damon and to the one person who I won't name. But, we all know that he was a part of our lives for a long time and that before it went bad, he was a good man. I just wanted to say thank you guys for helping Elena when I couldn't be there." There are unshed tears in my eyes that I don't really seem to notice as I exhale out a breath and glance over at Elena who hands a bundled up Aiden to Caroline's mom and stands up, making her way to me and wrapping her arms around my neck when she whispers. "You're okay, Stefan... I love you."

When she steps away, we both sweep our gaze across the softly lit backyard and are met with smiling faces, tearful glances. There isn't a dry eye to be seen anywhere as I look at each person and they smile at me.

"To Caroline and Tyler, to my best friends...May you both be blessed with a beautiful baby girl, Hannah. Who will be loved by all of us and may you both cherish every moment of being parents and bask in the love that you both have for one another. To our families, to the good times, the bad and all the times in between that all of us have been through together." Elena comments, lifting up her champagne glass and taking a sip, placing one of her hands on the middle of my back and leaning into my ear when she says. "Your turn, best man. Make it good and memorable."

"I know that tonight is about renewing wedding vows for our friends. But, it's also about the love that we all share for each other. I love you all, so much and I'm thankful for all of you. To my family, my brother who never gave up on me and helped me learn to be a dad again and to Elena's best friends, Lexi, Anna, Caroline, Bonnie. You three have been exactly what Elena needed when she was going through her hard times and I'm so thankful she has each of you." I pause for a moment, watching Jeremy grab a hold of Anna's hand and squeeze it tightly, both of them giving off that sweet and innocent newly wed vibe.

And, I'm saving the best for last...To my wife and our kids, I love you so much. You've given me a purpose to live again and to be happy everyday. And, finally last. But, not least.. to the stunning and beautiful bride tonight, who looks absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. It's because of you and Lexi, who never stopped fighting for Elena and I, that I'm finally home. So, thank you- for bringing me back to where I've always known that I needed to be. Thank you for giving me a second chance to be a dad to my kids and for never losing hope that I'd be found. And, to Tyler...You have given me what most best friends eventually become over the years. You've given me a brother in yourself that I will always be thankful for. Congratulations, Caroline and Tyler. May you both live long, healthy and happy lives together."

My eyes are glazed over in tears as Caroline slowly gets up and walks over to me. She looks stunningly beautiful in her white off the shoulder wedding dress that has a slit on one side and that exposes her back, her long blonde curly ringlets bouncing up and down as she embraces me and whispers into my ear. "You're welcome, Stefan. I'm glad to have you back. Because now, you'll get to be an Uncle to Hannah, the best one ever." She tells me, releasing me from her grip as she backs away and smiles, starting her own speech.

"I know that Tyler and I should thank you all for being here and experiencing this night with us because it really does mean the world to both of us. But, thank you, isn't enough to express how happy we are tonight. As many of you know, when I was 18 years old. I met the man that I can proudly call my husband. However, I also met his friends, his brothers- who I can call my brothers as well. And, a few years ago when we thought that we had lost one of our own, to the one thing that my husband and his band of brothers fight against, everyday. I didn't know what to do. So, naturally as an investigator. I worked relentlessly to bring him back home, to make sure that he was still alive, somewhere..." Caroline's voice trails off as she smiles through her tears and turns to me and Elena who are standing near her, my jacket around Elena's shoulders as she hugs my waistline and leans her head against my chest.

"When that night finally came, when we found him again and I heard his voice for the first time in so long, I knew that giving up wasn't an option and that once word broke that he was found, that we all would fight to bring him back to us. Because, let's face it, Stefan is our brother, he may not be blood related to me. But, when I met my husband and I met all of you, I knew that my status as an only child growing up, was about to vanish forever. All of you became my family that day and I promised Tyler that no matter what happened in our lives that we'd fight for each other and we'd protect one another. So, I know that tonight all of you are here because of Tyler and I. And, like I said..It means everything to us. But, as much as I am grateful for my husband and my extended family. I'm also grateful for Stefan. You and Elena have made me open my eyes and realize that having hope is the best thing to cling on to when you're about to give up. So, thank you for being here tonight with us."

Elena moves to my side as Caroline's tearful gaze catches my eyes and I take a few steps towards her, bringing her into my warm embrace and holding her tightly when I whisper into her ear softly. "I love you, Caroline. And, I can't wait to watch you and Tyler start your family. I can't wait to be an uncle to your daughter."

Caroline breaks away from me, tears streaming down her face as she sniffles and smiles in the sweetest way ever, placing her hand playfully on to my chest and locking her watery blue eyes on me when she finally says. " You got a second chance at a life with Elena, with your kids and with us. Your family. So, cheers to my brother and my best friend, Stefan Salvatore. You're finally where you were always meant to be. I love you, Stefan. We all do. And with that being said. Let's make a toast to Stefan Salvatore, our brother. Welcome home, brother. Welcome back home to the man that we never gave up on..."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think about Caroline and Tyler renewing their wedding vows, Stefan making the choice to be a stay at home dad and everything in between? Also, did anyone like the flashbacks at all? What about the Stelena anniversary moments? :')**

**Once again, don't forget to read the EPILOGUE! ;)**

 


	41. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". AU & AH. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert and a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and all their friends? (Stelena,Bamon,Forwood)

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you to all of my readers who have Favorited followed/read and who have loved "Begin Again" and "One and Only" as much as I have. I've truly fallen in love with these characters and I'm sad that I won't be writing them anymore (especially Sam and Olivia and Stefan just being a dad to them). But, as they say..All good things must come to an end.****

**So, the epilogue has a very large TIME JUMP OF 12 Years and it's all in Olivia's Point Of View.. Hope you all like it and find it very reminiscent to "One and Only." :)** **So, with that being said...Enjoy the epilogue & thank you SO MUCH for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Epilogue**

**_12 years later..._ **

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

It's never easy leaving them all behind. I look up to see Aiden smiling at me, the headphones I bought him for his birthday are hanging around his neck, this beaming smile on his face when he runs his hands through his dark brown spiky hair, glancing over at his cousin, Zach. They've been telling each other jokes for the last hour and Uncle Damon had to finally separate them from each other because they just wouldn't stop talking. Although when I glance over at them from my spot on the deck in the backyard, they've come to together again, smiling like two 12 year kids that don't have any cares in the world- only fun times on their minds.

I've always thought that growing up, Aiden had it easier than Sam and I. He didn't have to deal with watching our parents tear each other apart and then try so hard to come back together, to rebuild everything they lost with every ounce of strength and love that they both still had for each other- even if at times they would yell and scream, saying that neither of them wanted to be married to one another anymore, Sam and I both always knew that something, would stop them from leaving and would calm the storm of emotions. In the end, I always have thought that it was their love that they shared, that unbreakable bond that no one or nothing could change.

My little brother has had a life that didn't involve asking our dad repeatedly when he was coming home because we missed him so much, he didn't have to deal with holding my uncle Tyler's hand and walking over to my father after not seeing him for weeks, like he was a stranger, my eyes brown eyes glazed over with tears when he held me in his arms and told me how much he missed us, how much he missed my mother. Aiden, didn't need to spend nights listening to her cry, watch her stay up and write in her journal, because she couldn't talk to him, she couldn't talk to anyone when she was with Matt and she couldn't express how much her heart still ached for our dad when he was away.

Eventually, dad gave up his career of being a fire fighter and stayed at home while mom worked.

Catching up on years of being without him was one of the best things that all three us could have asked for, especially Sam and I. After our 7th birthday, both my brother and I felt like we finally got a chance at having not only with our mother. But, with our father as well. After years of being away from my father and having him lose out on so much of our lives because of the warehouse fire that nearly took his life, I know my dad felt the same way. Those missing years were given back to him in every sense of the word when he gave it all up to be a full time stay at home dad and take care of us, not even caring what other people would think of him. Because, all he had ever wanted was for his kids to be taken care of, for them to know they were loved, that they are loved.

"You still have a few more hours, until you leave." Sam tells me, smiling from across the table as I place my hands on to the outside patio table and look up at my twin brother, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks and my mind coming back to the events around me. I'm finally leaving New York City after graduated High School and everyone from our family and some of our extended family has gathered to celebrate my new exciting adventure.

"No crying, Salvatore women...They're strong, and you sweetheart, are a Salvatore purely, through and through. You're going to be fine. I promise you, Olivia. If you're anything like me. You'll be fine." Mom chimes in, brushing past me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head as she passes by us with a bowl of seasoned and marinated chicken in it, the smell of dad cooking up a barbecue makes my stomach growl when I look over at them and watch him kiss mom's cheek, I can't help by smile at how cute they are. Even after so many years together, they're still as happy as they were when we were little kids, still gazing at each other with the same loving glances I remember seeing them have back then.

"Oh, she's just crying because she's never been away from me. Right sis? Come on, Livia. You know that I'll miss you too." Sam jokes, out stretching his hands towards me as I sniffle back my tears and exhale out a breath. He looks so much like dad that it's scary. His brown hair spiked up, green bright eyes that smile at me when I look up at him with my glossed over brown gaze.

I'm going to miss my brother, so much. But, I for one know that deciding to leave to another state will be good for me. My whole family lives in New York, except for our dad and uncle Damon. No one else has ever left it. Yeah, they've all gone on vacations to other states and things like that. But, I'll be the first one in the family to move away from home.

"You'll be too busy trying to get into the Fire Department to even think about me being half way across the nation. I'm leaving to California, Sam...And, I am going to miss you so much. Just make sure that those two behave themselves and are okay without me." I reply back, tightening my grip on my brother's hands as he smiles at me and exhales deeply, releasing his grasp when he adds. " Who? Mom and Dad? Psh...They'll be fine, Livia...When have they ever not been fine? We're not little kids anymore, Olivia. Matt's dead, Katherine and Klaus are rotting in jail, they have been for years. Mom and dad, are happy. They are finally happy, with themselves and with each other. They got their happy endings and we need to search for ours too. Besides, you're right- I will be too busy, following in dad's foot steps and chasing after the hot paramedic girls to miss you and to babysit our parents." He winks at me as I watch Sam's green gaze fall onto to my dad.

He's gotten older and yet, he still looks like the same man that taught us both everything we knew about life, love and the world around us. The same guy that I'd hold hands with when we stood in line at the gas station somewhere between Senece Falls and Manhattan, waiting for the lady behind the counter to ring up my hot chocolate. My dad, the one who would tuck me and Sam into bed- right before we'd scare all the monsters out from underneath it together.

My father, the first man in my life to teach me that it was okay to cry on his shoulder if I needed too. The first man in my life to tell me that I could do anything that I set my mind too and to never give up on my dreams no matter how far stretched they appeared at the time. It's because of him that I've decided to pursue my dreams of going into journalism. It's because of him that I can look back on my childhood and proudly say that I had a dad that never gave up on wanting the best for his children and who never gave up on the love he had for our mother.

The memory of my father standing with a hot chocolate styrofoam cup in his hands as he looked at me and asked. "So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" flashes into my mind and I smile as I remember it, I still see it vividly, remember that even thought I was just five back then that I always knew I was daddy's little girl. Naturally as a little five year old girl though, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to be when I grew up as I replied to my dad with a toothy grin. "I don't know, I'm five, ask me when I'm grown up." But, over the years, I quickly realized my passions and knew that the gas station and the safe house that we stayed at during our time away from home, was the start of a wonderful father and daughter bonding experience and the start of a lifetime full of memories that Sam and I still talk about whenever we get nostalgic.

I still think about it sometimes, the safe house and how my parents lives changed during the time that we were there. Years later after I had found my mothers old journals about all the things she had gone through with my dad and with Matt. I understood everything better and I found it intriguing and horribly sad that throughout the whole ordeal, she felt lost and insecure until dad came back into her life and saved her from herself. Until he filled our little family with what it was missing all along, him.

"Do you know much I love you?" He used to say, smiling down at me as I snuggled up against his chest and wrapped my little arms around him, inhaling the scent of dove body wash and the smell of peppermint. He always smelled like mints, growing up. Mom would tease him and say that it was like he was a walking mint ball- if that even makes any sense.

I'd look up at him, starry eyed with heavy lids, yawning and in a soft tone I'd reply. "I think I do." He'd hold my favorite bed time story book in one and and stroke my hair until I fell asleep in his lap with other hand. "I love you until the moon and back, Olivia. I always have and I always will. You, Sam, your mom and Aiden are my life. You always have been."

It's because of both of my parents with their journals and passion for living that I know I'm choosing the right career. I had loved it so much as a kid that I had even convinced my dad to buy me a few empty journals over the years, just so that I jot any little idea down, any little thing that came to mind and we'd sit and read it together. And, just in case if I needed to remind myself that I was doing this all to follow my dreams, he even wrote in one of them- reminding me himself that he believed in what I was setting out to do as much as I believed in it myself. I think it is always his way of making me remember that no matter how far we may be from each other that I'll always be his little girl.

As I watch the patio fill with the rest of our extended family, I smile at my dad's words that I had found in my journal last night when I was packing up my room. His cursive hand writing flowing throughout the page and I could feel that writing the note wasn't easy for him to do. Yet, he still wanted me to know that he'd miss me...

_My dearest Olivia,_

_The first time that I held you in my arms. I knew that you'd always be my little girl..I can't tell you that it won't be easy for your mom and I to be without you while you're away at school. But, we are so proud of the young woman you've become. I want you to know that you can do anything that you set your mind too. Anything at all and nothing should stop you in believing in yourself. I love you so much, sweetie and I know that even though I'm going to miss you like crazy- I know that this is the best thing for you. Always know that your mom and I are just a phone call away and that no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you._

_Remember to have a wonderful time at school and don't worry too much about your brothers. I'll keep an eye on them and your mom- like I always have. Just focus on you and make sure to show the University Of Southern California that Salvatore ambition and dedication that I know you have when it comes to all of your classes. Also, if you ever get home sick. Let Sam know, I'm sure he'll need some time off from training with the your Uncles. Don't worry too much about your brother, Tyler and Damon will take care of him. And, so will I. Although- he'll need a break and I know for a fact that the best medicine for a little bit of an escape is the beach. So, please call him every once in a while and have him visit you._

_One last thing...This journal is yours. Write anything you want in it, anything at all. Dreams, ambitions, secrets- whatever your heart desires. All I want you to do is write it so that one day you can go back and reread everything, maybe sometimes with tears in your eyes at the memories. But, hopefully with a lot of laughs and smiles. I love you to the moon and back my sweet little girl and remember that wherever you are, I will always be here for you._

_So, I have a question for you...What's going to be your first story?_

_I will love you always and until the end of time._

_With all my love,_

_dad._

Dad's words get shaken from my mind as I hear Sam clear his throat and the loud sounds of Aiden and Zach running out onto the patio, playing tag- cause me to be in the present with my family. "There she is! Look at you, all grown up. You look just like your mother!" Aunt Caroline shrieks, holding her daughter Hannah's hand as she walks towards me, her long blonde hair bouncing up and down with every step she takes.

I smile at her as I look behind them and see Kol and Lexi. She's holding Abrielle's hand and grinning from ear to ear. As Caroline sits next to Sam and across from me, I nearly gasp at the sight of Lexi's round and pregnant belly. Her and Kol married a few years ago and decided to start a family of their own, late in life. However, every time I see my aunt Lexi, I smile. She's glowing with this joy that reminds me of my mom when she was pregnant with Aiden. I didn't understand it then, but I get it now..She's probably happier than she has ever been and it just makes me happy for them because I know how long it took for them to be together. Kol always jokes that it was all Lexi's stubbornness that took him five tries to ask her to be his wife, until she finally broke and agreed.

"So, where's uncle Tyler?" I ask Caroline, watching as she smiles and places her hands on to the table when she exhales deeply. "He'll be here. I promise. He just got stuck at the store, he and your aunt Bonnie did actually. They're getting you a graduation present." Caroline comments with a grin, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears as she gets up and excuses herself from the table, leaving Sam, me and Hannah all alone.

After years of trying to have the family that they always wanted. Uncle Tyler and Aunt Caroline finally had Hannah. Even though we aren't blood related. I still think of them as my aunt and uncle and Hannah as my cousin. Besides, the girl is the spitting image of her mother and has the silly and goofy personality of her dad. She's the only child that they were able to have. But, she's perfect in every way.

"I don't want you to go...I'll be left with Aiden and Zach. Ugh!" Hannah comments, looking over at my younger brother and cousin, playing a game of cards in the grass.

I laugh a little, remembering the time when I was just like her. Hannah Lockwood is a lot like what I used to be, very head strong and to the point, very smart though for her young age. And, she makes her emotions very known. I swear when I look at her sweet little face with her dark blue eyes and curly dirty blonde locks, I think about myself and what Sam and I were like.

"You'll be fine, Hannah. Sammy will be be around to keep you company too. He can take you out to ice cream, there's a cute little shop that he can take you too whenever you want to chat. Sam's a very good listener and a great friend." I remind her, watching as her eyes light up and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Okay. But, I'm going to miss you a lot." She adds, narrowing her nearly watery eyes at me. I get up, smiling and walking over to her as I push her out from under the table so that her legs are facing me and that she's looking directly at me when I speak. "I'm going to miss you so much too. But, I promise that whenever you want to call me. You can ask your mom and dad, they'll let you. Okay?"

Hannah nods her head, her blonde ringlets jiggle when she continues to nod and I embrace her tightly into my arms, exhaling deeply when I whisper. "I love you."

"Getting all sentimental with my daughter now, are we? I thought your mom said no crying- at least that's what I heard." Uncle Tyler states with a huge grin, stepping out on to the patio as the hot summer sun hits his face and squints his brown eyes at me a little.

"I was just telling Hannah that she can call me whenever she wants. We're just a phone call away from each other. It's not like I'm going to study abroad." I tell him, backing away from Hannah and walking towards Tyler.

"Congratulations, Olivia Marie Salvatore. You did it! You've officially graduated high school, and you're setting out on an new adventure. Far away from all these old farts!" He shouts, directing his words towards my dad who's shaking his head at him and laughing a little.

"Whatever Lockwood. I can still take you down, buddy. Just come over here and I'll kick your ass myself!" Dad shouts as he places the spatula in his hands down on to the side of the grill and turns towards my mom, grabbing her by the waistline and pulling her closely against his chest, leaning down to kiss the side of her face as she lifts her hands onto his cheeks and lovingly smiles up at him, laughing when he adds. "Come on, Tyler. I'm waiting. Hey, Jer. You want to make a bet with me too?" He asks as mom laughs and places her hands on to his arms, rocking them back and forth as she shouts. "Jeremy, come over here and place a bet. You know that Stefan won't let this go until one of you wrestles with him or knocks him out. He's just like his Uncle Zach, stubborn and looking for a good time! These Salvatore, men. You guys act all macho. But, you sure are big babies!" She concludes, shaking her head with a smile on her face as she jokes with them.

"Salvatore men? Ha, what about the Gilbert family? Don't forget, Elena before you married into the Salvatore side, you were a Gilbert! Come on, Elena. I'll bet $15 bucks that my brother can wrestle yours down to the ground!" Uncle Damon states in a joking way, holding a beer in his hands and stepping out of the house with Uncle Jeremy following right behind him, holding Anna's hand tightly as she shakes her head and tells him that if he does that my mom and her will keep both my dad and him outside for the rest of the night until they come to their senses.

Sam and I turn our heads as we hear Uncle Jeremy laugh and roll up his sleeves to his dark blue long sleeve shirt, stepping towards my dad who's let go of my mom and has his hands up in the the air, ready to 'fight him.'

"Come on, come and get me!" Dad taunts as he laughs and watches both uncle Damon and Jeremy laugh as they step towards him and pull him into a tight hug. "We love you man, you're too important to us and too old for us to kick your ass. But, if it came down to it, Jeremy, Tyler and I could take you." Uncle Damon jokes as he pulls dad into a dead lock and playful ruffles the top of his head with his knuckle.

"Good thing you too didn't do anything stupid. Although, it's cute to see the good old rivalry still stands between the group of fire fighters and police officers." Aunt Lexi says with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she waves to them and they all turn towards her. Each of them, blowing her kisses.

"Look, honey. I have my own fan club." She tells Kol as he passes by with a plate full of potato salad and a beer, kissing the top of her head when he glances over at Sam and I, asking. "How does your mother put up with these three?"

Sam laughs, leaning in his chair and adds. "She's learned throughout the years that when she married into the Salvatore family that it wasn't just uncle Damon who came along with my dad. It was his knuckle head band of brothers too. Tyler, You, her own brother and the rest of them. But, don't worry. She loves you all, like family. Like we all do."

"Smart answer, Sam. But, I'm sure you're just saying that and trying to butter us up so that the training guys go easy on you for your first day as a volunteer fire fighter.." He tells him with a wink as Sam shakes his head and turns in his chair, giving Kol a cheeky smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. We'll see Monday morning. I'm going to be the best you've ever seen. Just like dad was!" Sam adds in a cocky tone, placing his hands behind his head and laughing when he leans back into his chair.

I laugh as Kol passes by and turns back towards Bonnie and Uncle Damon, smiling when I see Aunt Bonnie wrapped up into my uncles embrace and my mother leans her head against my dad's chest. Watching them together like they are now, still looking at each other like they've only loved one another for their whole lives, makes my heart swell. The smile on my mother's face never leaves as she kisses my dad's wrist and turns in his arms, smiling as I watch her wrap her arms around his neck, whispering something into his ear. He laughs, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and stealing a kiss when Damon and Bonnie turn to talk to Jeremy and Anna.

They're too wrapped up into each other to even notice me smiling and staring at them from across the lawn. But, the display of affection and devotion to one another is purely admirable and it makes me want the kind of love that they have for each other, it makes me want to be as in love with someone as they are with one another. It makes me realize that even though they had fought like hell to come back to each other and makes things work between them, that through the fights and tears, the repeated confessions of love after those fights that neither of them ever wanted to be away from each other.

Because, looking at them now- I can see it. The love that they have is stronger than any force that has ever tried to tear them apart and even after all these years, whenever you look at them. You can feel and see how much they still clearly love each other and how happy they are together.

* * *

It's quiet when I go up back into my room and after the party wraps up. The same room that I've had since I was 5 years old. Still painted pink walls, small ponies and flowers prints are now covered with posters of my favorite bands and tons of pictures. Most of them of our large extended family. Uncle Tyler, Uncle Damon, Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Anna, Aunt Bonnie and Caroline, Lexi and Kol. Mom and dad, and all of the kids. Family vacations, birthdays, special events, memories fill my walls and my mind as I look around the room, the same place where Sam and I used to build forts and hide, falling asleep on dad's chest after he'd read us our favorite bed time stories. The same room where mom and dad sat Sam and I down and told us that we had to say goodbye to Charlie because he was sick, the room where they held Aiden, Sam and I until we fell asleep against them, sleeping beside Charlie until the early morning hours and until he passed away.

My eyes stop when I reach certain photos, some that make me smile like a foolish little girl and others that make my heart ache. I smile widely though when I see Sam's newest photo in his fire fighter uniform and all of us, the whole family all crammed into this one tightly little picture, nearly all of us all pointing up at the huge sign above our heads that reads on the brick building behind us. "New York City Fire Department- Station 17."

As I think about it some more, I remember how much my dad and mom had fought over him going back to work, how much she had hated it after he had told her that he didn't care what she thought and he was going to do it anyways. It took some convincing on her part. But, eventually dad allowed my mom to go back to work at the police station where Aunt Caroline, Uncle Jeremy and Lexi all worked. Because, that's where he knew that she would the happiest.

"Olivia? Honey. Can I come in?" Her soft and quiet voice breaks my thoughts as I nod, throwing down a few pieces of clothing that I still have yet to pack on the floor in my childhood bedroom and I give her a smile, patting the red comforter in my room.

"Yeah, I'm just.." My voice trails off. I'm not really sure what I want to say to her, where I want this conversation with my mother to go. Because, I know that if I break down and tell her how much I'm going to miss her or the house and our family. That she'll start crying and neither of us will be able to sleep because we'll end up smashed together-like when I was a little kid- in my full size bed, holding each other and crying in each other's arms, laughing about it later as she tells me a story or sings to me until we both feel our eye lids growing heavy and sleep takes over us both.

"Mom. I-." My voice breaks, stops itself from being projected out another further when she sits and smiles at me through her own tears, her brown eyes and long beautiful brown hair that mirror my own are still perfect looking. She still looks like she could be an actress, a model even. My mother, the most beautiful person that I've known my whole life, grabs a hold of my hands that are sitting in my lap as she locks her eyes onto me and says. "Everything is going to be just fine..You know, you're dad used to always tell me that whenever I was worried about something, not turning out how it should be. He'd take my hands like this, like ours are now and he'd hold them, in his lap until I would look up at him. Then, he'd give me a sweet smile and say. _'Elena, we're going to be just fine. I love you, sweetheart.'_

So, Here we are and here I am telling you the same thing. Olivia, we're going to be just fine and you are going to love college. You're the first one in the family to go. Honey, I just want you to follow your dreams, I love you. However, before you go. I wanted to give you something to keep with you. It gave me hope and hopefully it will do the same for you."

I smile at her, watching as she shifts her hand and digs into her apron, pulling out a golden chain with a beautiful 14 kart gold ring. Mom smiles, her hands stroking the gold band when she closes her eyes and adds. "It was my engagement ring, the first time your father asked me to marry him. God, it feels like it was a million years ago when he asked me to be his wife. Hah, But..Even after everything. I kept it for the five years that he was about, around this very chain on my neck. Now, Olivia. Sweetheart, I want you to have it."

I'm taken back by her words, for as long as I've known my mother. That ring has always been around her neck, even when dad had came back and they got remarried again. She still held onto to as a keepsake from him. I know for a fact how much it means more than anything to her, how dear and close to her heart she holds it. Because, that ring, kept her strong and made her have hope, even when she thought that she was about to lose it all.

"Mom, I can't take that. It's from dad and it's-." I begin to say as she takes my hand, opening it up so that it's flat, my palm facing her when she places the gold necklace with the ring attached into my shaking hands. "I want you to keep this and one day when you find someone as amazing and special as your father is to me, I want you to wear it around your neck along with your own engagement ring."

She pauses for a moment, smiling when she states. "I want you to wear my ring...You don't need to wear it on your finger, it can stay on the chain. But, I want you to keep it in the family. I know that I should be giving it your brother for his future wife- since that makes a lot more sense. But, knowing Sam better than anyone- your brother will probably take awhile to get married and Aiden, well..He's way too young to be even thinking about dating!" She tells me with a wink, wrapping her arms around me as she whispers against my ear. "I love you so much, Olivia. Remember that, always. Even when you and I are thousands of miles away. I'm still your mother and whatever you need, even if it's a late night chat with me. Honey, I am always here for you. Your my baby girl."

I can feel her warm and moist tears falling down against my skin as she leans into me, kissing my cheek as she says. "You're going to be great in California! You're a Salvatore...You will be just fine, Olivia Marie Salvatore. You will be just fine and you will make us proud."

* * *

I can't sleep and the light on in the living room is still on as I lean my back against the wall and slide down it, extending out my legs, the brown journal that dad gave me sits in my lap as I listen to them talking the in the kitchen, closing my eyes and exhaling deeply when I run my hands over a scuff mark on the floor. It's deep and worn when I smile to myself, thinking about the many things that could have caused them. For some reason as I listen to my parents talking in the next room, my mind drifts back to Charlie, the family dog that my dad had gotten us when we were kids, even though my mom was so reluctant to give into it. My dad had insisted on teaching us some responsibility with this big goofy looking lab mix. I can still hear the rattling of his tags and feel his fur under my fingertips when he'd walk down the hallway, chasing after Sam and I. Barking at my dad and Uncle Damon who would rough house with him, sitting in my mom's lap as she'd spend late nights, pouring out her heart into her journals.

Charlie, the best gift- other than himself- that my dad had ever given us as kids. I miss him as I lean my head back against the wall and exhale deeply, continuing to listen to my parents talking to each other.

"Elena, you need to let her go." Dad tells her in a sweet tone, I can picture him wrapping her up into his protective embrace and kissing the top of her head, like he always does.

"I know. But, she's our little girl, Stefan. This isn't like when Sam told us that he wanted to follow in your footsteps. For some strange reason, even though I have a feeling that you, Damon and Tyler all got to him about it...I was okay with that because, I know how much Sam loved the idea of being like you.

But, Olivia..She-."

Dad exhales deeply, kissing her face once more as I hear her nuzzle her head against his shoulder, sighing out a breath when he states. " And,she just wants to be like her mother."

"What?" My asks him in confusion, stepping away as I hear her back away and she laughs a little. "I don't want her to be like me, Stefan! I want Olivia to be strong and-."

He cuts her off with a laugh, stepping closer to her as I picture him smiling at her widely at how silly she sounds. "You are strong and you are an amazing woman, that's why I married you! Just like you don't question Sam wanting to be like me. I don't question Olivia wanting to be like you, Elena. You need to give yourself more credit. Even when I wasn't in the picture, you were doing an amazing job with the kids and you still do- every day. So, Olivia wants to go to California and be a writer like her mother...If you ask me, I think it's amazing."

She laughs, probably placing her hand onto his chest and leaning into him again as he wraps his arms around her and this time, kisses her lips when she looks at him with her brown loving eyes. "You're amazing...Ha. But, sweetheart. I write in a journal. That's it..."

Dad huffs out a breath, most likely holding in what he really wants to say. But, instead he blurts out. "I know, that's why I tucked a few of our old journals into Olivia's suitcase. She's always been curious about our lives, Elena. Of what you and I were like when we were her age. So, I thought that there's no harm in her knowing. She's 18 years old." He tells her, listening when she exhales deeply, nodding at him.

"I know. And, there isn't any harm in it. So, let her read away. I just...I'm going to miss her, Stefan." She tells him.

I can visualize it in my head, seeing my dad nod at her as he embraces her once again in the middle of our kitchen, the lights low and the rest of the room barely lit as they stand there and hold each other, talking about their lives together and how much they'll miss me, how much they love their children.

That's when it hits me, hearing the light turn off when she clears her throat and sniffles and he tells her that he loves her more that she'll ever know. At that moment, I know exactly what I want to write...

My sweaty palms and nervous shaking hands fumble to an empty page as I scribble down a few things, looking at my pen marks from earlier in the day when I had tried this. I inhale deeply through my nose, close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in whatever comes to mind and that's when I start writing it...

_I wish I could explain to you what these last 12 years of my life have been like. In all honesty, it's hard to put into words. But, I'll try. It was hard when we were kids to learn that Matt wasn't our real father and that our real dad had been suffering with a lot of things until he finally came home. I remember that day so well, the crisp New York air blowing around Sam and I as my little 5 year old self stood behind my brother because I was scared to approach the man that looked like he knew us all too well, like he had a lifetime of memories with us._

_The first time my hands touched my dads and he smiled at me through tears in his eyes when I asked him if the scars on his hands hurt, was the first time I knew that he'd never hurt me, never disappoint us or my mother, because he had fought like hell to come back to us, to his family. That he'd make up for all the time that we lost with him as kids. And, with him throughout the years- we'd learn to be a family again._

_It's the memories of what it was like for us that I still hold on to and cherish, the memories of the gas station when I was five years old, holding his hand through the parking lot and gazing up at him like he was my very one and only superhero. The time that he took us to Missouri and showed us both that family was the most important thing in our lives that we'd ever get to know. It's memories like falling asleep on his chest, listening to his heart beat or having him fix my hair over and over again because I'd purposefully undo the braids, just to spend time with him. Memories of my mother sitting on his lap and smiling at him like they were keeping a secret that only the two of them knew about, watching them dance the night away as the sun went down behind them. It's memories like those that make me thankful that we got my father back._

_So, when dad asked me what I wanted to write about in my journal. I drew a few blanks, tossed out a few sheets of paper that I had scribbled upon. Until it hit me, listening to them talk tonight, all alone in the kitchen- like they were the only two people in the house. I want to talk about my parents and their lives together, I want to write about them and the love that they have shared throughout the years. I want to dig deep into their journals, into their memories and I want to relive what they've experienced._

_I want to tell you all a little story about a young and naive fighter fighter falling in love with a very head strong and hopeless romantic waitress at a diner called Rosie's. But, to tell that story, I need to go all the back to the beginning of when they met, where their love for each other was unknown and new, when it all started._

_It was August 20th, 2005...The fall day was usually hot for New York City and she was just a young woman never once believing that she'd run into the man that would cause her to question everything that she knew about love and herself, the young fire fighter who wasn't serious about anything at all...Until he met her. Leaving an impression on her with his smile and charm that she'd have to get to know him, whether she wanted too or not..._

I slowly make my way upstairs and crawl into my bed, placing the journal down against my lap. Waiting for the sunset to come up as I spend my last night at home with my family. I feel like a little kid again in my pink bedroom, suddenly hearing the door creak open to my room as I grab my cell phone and flash it as Sam's head. My brother's wearing a thick sweat shirt, that has the bold letters FDNYC on it, reminding me of dad's. He's smiling at me, putting his hands up and laughing when I watch him tug Aiden into my room by his arm.

"Come on, this was your idea, Aiden. Get your butt in here!" Sam mumbles, grinning when I lock my eyes on to him and scoop my legs up towards my chest.

"It's 2am, Sam! What the hell is going on?" I ask him with heavy and sleepy eyelids, a slight rasp in my tired voice. I have to leave in the afternoon and I already know that's its going to be emotional for all of us. Including mom and dad. Although, my going off to college is just a new chapter in my life and I can't wait for it to start.

"I thought we could show Aiden something." He tells me, pulling a stack of sheets from my desk, one's that mom and I had folded up into two nice stacks.

"Sam, get out!" I nearly shriek at him as Aiden starts laughing so loud that the light in the hallway turns on and we hear dad's voice booming from inside of the house, followed by mom's footsteps.

"Shit, their awake! I was really hoping not to wake you two up. But, since you're here dad. Come on and help me put this up." Sam comments, causing dad to grumble at him. Grabbing the pink sheets as they unfold them and mom leans against the door frame. Her eyes never leaving dad's body.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks her in a playful tone, pivoting on his feet as he winks at her and Aiden and I laugh. Even after all these years, they still have that spark, that love that they always did between them and it makes me happy, knowing that they're finally okay and happier than they ever have been.

"Sam Salvatore! What in gods name are you doing in your sisters bedroom at 2am?" Mom asks him, tightening her black robe and running her hands through her long and beautiful brown hair, her wedding ring glistening in the bright light from the hallway.

Sam gives her that sweet smirk. The one he learned from dad when he was 16 years old and needing some advice on what to do around this girl he liked. "That smile won't work on me, Samuel Alexander Salvatore. So, try again. Why did you wake up the whole house?"

He laughs, looking down at the floor before he adds with a heartfelt smile. "It's Olivia's last night in town, in this house with us and I thought we could do something we haven't done since we were kids. Remember mom? "

"What's that?" Aiden asks me, as I lean into him and smile even wider when mom smile's. She has tears in her eyes, glossed over water eyelids when she says. " You woke us all up this early because you want to build a fort."

Dad turns towards her as they put up the last piece of the sheet so that it hangs over my small full size bed, piling a bunch of blankets on to the floor when dad finally says. "Elena, it's not a fort sweetie. It's a-" He pauses, glancing over at Sam and I who automatically reply with the same words that we had told dad at the safe house, years ago. "It's a castle. Dad!"

I smile widely as dad strokes the top of mom's hand with his thumb, pulling her towards him and kissing her cheek, both of them sitting down first, watching Sam, Aiden and I join them when we all sit around my room on the floor in a circle.

"Alright. So, in honor of my sister leaving us for California. I hear by call tonight "a remembrance night". To my sister. Not only have you been my twin for the last 18 years and a pain in my ass. But, you've been my best friend too. I love you with my whole heart and I want you to know no matter where life takes us that I'll always be your older brother." He states, glancing over at mom who learns into me, grabbing my wrist and letting out a small laugh. "He's right, Livia. Sam's older by a few minutes."

I watch her lean back towards dad's chest as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead before she begins to speak. "To the love of my life. Besides your father of course. You three are my whole world. You always have been and I have fought so hard to protect you. Olivia, my sweet heart and little girl. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl. You stole my heart the moment you locked your beautiful brown eyes on me. I'm going to miss you like crazy. However, I want you to follow your heart and your dreams. And, if you ever want to come back home. We'll be here. Waiting with the porch light on." She tells me, tears welling up and spilling over her cheeks as she smiles and shifts to be closer to dad when he grabs her hand, his other hand stroking her hair with his fingertips to calm her nerves, whispering softly against her ear. "I love you."

My sniffles, kissing his cheek and nuzzling her face in the curve of his neck as she exhales and says in a soft tone. "I love you too."

"Aiden, how about you go first." Dad tells us, looking around the room when mom pulls his hands to be around her stomach. Sam and I watch as dad winks at us and we all hear Aiden clear his throat, smirking when he bumps me with his knees, his back leaning against my bed as he says. "I just want your room as a game room. That's it. Oh, and of course I'll miss you..duh! But, seriously, mom..Can I have her room as a game room?"

"We'll see about that." Dad says with a laugh, smiling at me and swallowing the lump in his throat when he states. "My turn. Olivia, I love you, kiddo. Ever since I first met you, even when I came back..You and I have always been close. I'm going to miss you and our writing sessions together. But-." I lift my hand off the ground, tears threatening to spill over my checks when I lock my eyes on to my father and allow his words to sink in. Dad and I have been really close, he was the one who had even gave me my first official 'big girl' journal.

"Hold that though. Dad, you gave me this years ago and you told me to write what ever I wanted in it. Well, since tonight's all about remembering the good old days. Let's start with telling Aiden a little story from my journal. It's a favorite of mine that I want to share, since the story has been passed down and, I don't think Aiden has ever heard before." I comment, watching my whole family glance up at me as I get up and pull the journal into my hands, turning to sit back down and clearing my throat.

I put the journal into my lap, flipping the pages to where I'd spent the last few days writing in. Sitting cross legged on the floor, watching them all wait for me to continue speaking and I'm suddenly nervous. Although, I want to remember this moment, all of us together like this, it's peaceful. It's perfect and I wouldn't want to change it for anything. I'm nervous as to what they'd say if my parents found out what I've been writing about.

I can see it in my parent's eyes as I smile and pause at a page full of scribbles, speaking softly when I talk. " So, I'm sure that we've all heard this story before. But, I know for a fact that Aiden really hasn't. So, little brother, sit tight and enjoy it, this could take a while."

Aiden smiles at me, when he asks. "What's it about?"

I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face when I glance up and lock my eyes onto my parents as I answer him. "It's a love story about a couple. It's a story of love and loss, of everything that brought them together and tore them apart. And, them never giving up on hope and each other. It's about two people who were fated to be together, destined some would say, even in their darkest hours, they never gave up hope on one another."

I turn towards him, watching him crinkle his nose when he says. "I don't like love stories. They're boring!"

I laugh, placing my hand onto his shoulder when I say. "What if I told you that this story is different. That is starts in August of 2005 and is about two people that I love very much, that have changed my life for the better because of who they are, because of who they became over the years. Two people who we all know, very well."

He tilts his head to the side, looking up at me with his hazel colored eyes and exhales deeply, looking a bit more interested.

"Who's it about? Does it have a happy ending?" He asks me eagerly as I look up at mom and dad and smile even wider towards my younger brother.

"It does, Aiden. Their story does have a very happy ending. And, I'm going to tell you how it all started..." My voice trails off as I clear my throat, reminding myself to leave the parts out about my mother that I had promised her love ago that I'd never tell anyone after she had told me.

"It all began on an early fall morning, when he saved her life for the very first time. Neither of them knew it then. But, their chance meeting at a small diner called "Rosie's" that she worked at was about to change them both, for the rest of their lives. Because, they were about to embark on romance that would span years and cause them to have memories that spanned a life time...Memories that were too important to not remember..."

* * *

**A/N: Words can't describe how much I have loved writing this story and these characters. And, honestly if anyone would want to read it..I was thinking of doing a set of "missing chapters/ unwritten scenes" from Stefan/Elena and their kids with a few other characters in them from this story and One and Only.**


End file.
